An Unexpected Shade of Love
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: Jack Frost is an aspiring artist with big dreams. So when the opportunity arises for him to meet his idol, he finds out that Pitch Black is an arrogant jerk, and Jack decides he wants nothing more to do with him. But meeting through a series of unexpected situations, the two find that their feelings towards each other change into something neither expected. AU. M for future chs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everybody! So this is a fic that a co-wrote with Jarjarblinx1. I put out a request for writing buddies, and she answered. And now we're writing wonderful BlackIce amazingness for you all ^^ Also, thanks a ton to "~black-angel-kitteh" for letting us use their picture for the cover art. Isn't it great?! ****"~black-angel-kitteh" is on deviantart. **Go check out their other stuff on their account, and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Beautiful..." he whispered to himself. That was the only word he could think of to describe what he was seeing in his head. White hair fell into blue eyes, as he tossed an oil pastel into the pile with the others. He grabbed for another one, furiously attacking his paper, for fear of not being able to convey the beauty of what he saw in his mind. When at last he had finished, he sat back with a happy sigh, running a hand through his hair and habitually wiping clean his hands on the bottom of his shirt. It wasn't until he heard his name being called that he stopped looking at his picture.

"Jack!" A woman walked into the room, pulling on a coat over her cocktail dress. "Jack, we're going to be late." The brunette looked up to see her brother standing by his easel with colored finger marks on his cheeks and shirt, and she laughed.

"Oh. Hey, Tooth. Sorry, I just wanted to finish this one up before we left." He briefly nodded his head towards the intricately drawn design on his paper. "You ready to go?"

"Of course I am. But are you?" She pointed down at his shirt.

"Yeah. Why would you-" He looked down to see what she was pointing at, letting out a groan. "Oh no...Mum's not going to be happy."

"Well, that's too bad for her. You don't have time to change. Come on!" Tooth grabbed Jack by the wrist and started dragging him towards the door, hardly giving him enough time to grab a few things on the way out. Jack pulled his coat on over his blue button up shirt. As they walked down the stairs, he quickly slipped on a white tie, leaving it loose around his neck. Tooth laughed. "Do you think that by putting on a tie, you'll really be able to distract Mom from your messy shirt?"

Jack shrugged, nudging his sister with a smile. "It's worth a shot. I may hate the things, but if it might get her off my back for once I'll put up with it." He opened the door for her, before they left the building, walking down the streets towards the restaurant.

"Tooth! Jack!" Voices called to them as soon as they stepped foot inside the cozy Italian cafe, and the two of them made their way over to their family's table. They took the only two seats left open, sitting across from each other. Tooth was next to North and April, and Jack was stuck between Mrs. North and Julius.

"Hey, Jules. How's it going?" Jack gave his little brother a fist bump, before turning to give Mrs. North a hug. "Hello, Mum. Sorry we're late. There was...a little traffic on the way," he lied.

No sooner had the man sat down, his mother caught the lie. "Jackson Frost, you were painting weren't you?" she scolded. Leaning over to him, she quickly licked her thumb and scrubbed away the color marks that Jack had accidentally gotten on his forehead when he had run his painted fingers through his hair.

"So what if I was, Mum? I'm an artist. It's what we do. We do art," he groaned, trying to pull away, but his mother wouldn't let him.

"You know it's not that I don't like you doing art. I just don't see why you can't go an hour without working on another piece. You could use that time to go out and find a real job. Or a girlfriend. _Something_ else." She moved on to his loose tie, suddenly slipping it up so tight that she nearly choked the man.

"Mum! I _seriously_ do not want to talk about this right now." Mrs. North shrugged and leaned over to rub a hand lovingly on Jules' head. Jack smirked and directed an eyeroll at his father. Jules was his mother's favorite and Jack...well, Jack was not. If Mrs. North could possibly hate a child, then it would be Jack. It was hard being the oldest and adopted to boot, but he didn't mind. Jack was satisfied having the love of his father and Tooth, and his art, of course.

North chuckled deeply, looking over at his wife. "Darling, leave the poor boy alone. We are here for a_ relaxing_ family dinner. Not to judge his lifestyle...as disturbing as it may be." He winked at his son, earning a grateful look.

Tooth sent an apologetic look to her older brother, but she didn't, couldn't, say anything, with April talking a mile a minute at her. The youngest of the siblings, though she was nineteen years old, acted every bit like the stereotypical blonde high school girl. It annoyed Tooth to no end, but what could she do? April was her baby sister after all. Jack was grateful that he was spared from that at least. He wasn't 100% sure he'd be able to handle April's constant chattering.

Mr. North held up a hand and motioned for the waitress to come over. A young girl walked over, maybe just turned twenty-one. She took one look at Jack and sent him a sexy look that might have turned him on if he actually found girls attractive. His looks were good for something, seeing as she made sure to get him exactly what he wanted. When she had taken down his order, she sent another wink his way and sashayed away, swaying her hips from side-to-side in what she clearly thought was a flirtatious way. Jack snickered behind his hand, earning a reproachful look from his Mum. "At least she's trying. It's more than I can say for you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know very well why I wouldn't try anything with a girl, Mum. I told you I was gay three years ago._ Three years_. Why do you still insist on trying?"

"Is it wrong for a mother to want only the best for her children? Jules is engaged and will give me grandchildren with lovely looks when they're finally married. April and Toothiana will marry too and give me more grandchildren. You can't give me grandchildren if you're," she lowered her voice to a sharp whisper, "having relations with a man. Men can't get pregnant and give me grandchildren!"

"What's wrong? Afraid of what people will think if they hear your son's a fag?" He stood up on the chair and put his hands around his mouth, amplifying his words. "Hey everyone, I'm a gay fag! I like men!" He felt a hand pull roughly on the bottom of his shirt, pulling him back down to a seated position. "And why do I need to give you grandchildren, if you'll be getting plenty of them Tooth, Jules, and April?" Mrs. North quirked an eyebrow. Mr. North just shook his head and covered his eyes with a hand. He had taught his son well, but Jack had yet to learn never to open the floodgates when it came to Mrs. North.

"Why? Because I want to be surrounded by my family, when I die. I want to know that there will be people around me who love me and will miss me. Jules will have his wife and children, and April and Toothiana will have their husbands and children. And then there will be you, openly flaunting your uselessness. Two men together is like having two nails and no wood. You have the tools to create, but you can't because the pieces you have are useless. Marry a girl, Jack, and then maybe I'll let up."

Jack frowned. "Why can't you just accept that this is who I am? I'm an artist. So what? If I die without meeting the right guy, at least I'll be happily single than unhappily married. I like men. So what? Maybe I'll find the right guy some time in the future, and maybe I won't. But I won't force myself to be in a relationship I don't want. I'm single._ So what?_ I have my art, and I have my family. I'm happy this way. Why can't you just be happy for me for once in my life?" He looked at her, crystal blue eyes reflecting the hurt he felt inside.

"You know how I feel Jack. Marry, give me grandchildren, and then you can isolate yourself in some cave in Tibet for all I care." Jack sighed, frustrated with his mother. It had been a very long three years, since he had come out to his family. It had also been three years alone with really no one to talk to about what was going on. Perhaps that was why his art was so appealing. Through the paints on the canvas, he could convey what was going on in his heart. In some small way, the world could finally understand.

North watched his son through the entire encounter. His wife was the only mother Jack had ever known, and from day one he had done everything he could to get her love. But it was never enough for her, though she loved all of her own children without cause. Even though Toothiana was from the woman's previous relationship, North still loved the girl like she was his own. Why could his wife not do the same for Jack?

The big man cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention, as the waitress brought their food. "Can we perhaps move on to different topic? No more fighting. We are family." He saw Julius grasp his brother's hand briefly but comfortingly, and it made him happy that at least his siblings loved Jack too.

The rest of the meal was spent in some semblance of peace, since the whole family was careful not to give Mrs. North a reason to go off again. By the end of the meal, Mr. North and his children were exhausted from the effort. They paid for their meal and headed out to the car. Jules and Jack argued over who would be forced to be crushed against the window, while Tooth and April giggled and watched their brothers' antics. North broke the fight by threatening to put them both in the trunk. That shut them up and, ultimately, they both got stuck with one of the window seats.

As they drove along, Jack looked out the window, letting himself be carried away with new ideas for future paintings. Everyone in the car jumped in their seats, when they heard a scream from the back. Mr. North slammed on the brake and looked back at his silvery-haired son. "Jack, what's wrong? Are you okay!?" Jack's big blue eyes could only look out the window. Right there was the building where he knew his idol was showing his latest masterpieces. In that large building, with the tall white pillars, Pitch Black, the greatest artist Jack had ever known, was waiting.

"D-dad...can we stop here for a bit? Please please _please_? I have to go to this exhibit!" he begged, glancing between his father and the building. His fingers were already on the door handle, ready to leap out of the car and run in, if the man told him 'no.' Mr. North smiled and pulled into the parking lot by the side of the building. He stopped the car and all of the kids tumbled through the doors, anxious to get out. Mrs. North glared at her husband, and all he could do was shrug. When it came to Jack, he could deny him nothing.

* * *

Pitch looked down at the program for the evening with boredom. He was one of the main showcases for the art gallery tonight, but he found that he didn't really care. He just wanted to go home, have a cup of coffee, and be with people on the same intellectual level as himself. For the first time that evening, he looked up and smiled, when he saw his friend Sandy walking up. His full name was Sanderson Mansnoozie, but with such a name, it's no surprise that the jolly, short fellow preferred the nickname. "Sandy, I didn't expect to see you here!"

The stout, blond man walked up with a big smile on his face, looking up at his best friend. "Of course I'd be here. When have I ever missed one of your exhibits?" Sandy snatched the program out of Pitch's hands, opening it to see who else would be showcasing tonight.

Pitch already knew that he was on there, among some other less-known artists. Unfortunately, Sandy's talent as a sculptor had been overlooked. Pitch thought it would disappoint his friend to not see his name there, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that Sandy actually looked relieved.

Sandy looked up at the taller man. "Why're you staring at me? Afraid I'm jealous that you're in the show and I'm not?" He poked fun at his friend, golden eyes dancing with mirth.

"You're too friendly to be jealous, Sandy. Besides, you're lucky you don't have to suck up to these people. They wouldn't know art if it walked up to them and slapped them. This is my work Sandy, and I hate sharing it."

"I know you do. But just think of all the wonder you get to bring to others this way. Everybody loves your work, Pitch. At least it's better than being a starving artist on the streets." Sandy handed the program back to him. "Now, what are you waiting for? Show me your new work." He grinned.

Pitch chuckled and clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. He led him over to the corner where the gallery owners had decided would best show his work. For anyone looking at the paintings, they would be unsure whether to feel depressed or mystified. The work was dark, clearly the work of an artist who had known extreme sadness. However, once meeting Pitch, such an image would quickly fly out the window. Pitch didn't look the part at all. He was tall, with black hair he always kept slicked down. His golden eyes were piercing but hard; he always kept his defenses up, so there was a stoniness to his face. It was his personality, though, that really sealed the deal.

Pitch was rude, selfish, arrogant, and proud. He knew he was a good artist, and he didn't need others to tell him so. In the whole world, there were only maybe five people who knew the true Pitch. To the billions of other people in the world, Pitch was cold. They couldn't deny that his art earned him the title of King of Darkness; his personality only further emphasized that he thought himself above everyone like a true king.

Darkness wasn't exactly Sanderson's forte, though. All of his own work was geared more towards the fantastical things of dreams, but that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate and admire his friend's work. Sandy stroked his chin thoughtfully, purposely doing the completely cliche act while observing one of Pitch's paintings. "As always, you live up to your nickname, Pitch," he chuckled.

As always, Sandy had found the one painting in the collection that was Pitch's favorite. It was a dark painting of a stormy sea, and on the right side was a jetty with a lighthouse on it, but there was no light. This meant that the ships in the painting were destined to crash on the nearby rocks. Standing by the lighthouse is a woman dressed in white. She's the only spot of color as her red-brown hair stands out from the blacks and greys of the scenery. Pitch looked sadly at this painting. It was strange to think that he had been happy when he painted this.

Sandy reached out to put a hand on Pitch's arm. "You okay?"

Pitch looked down at his sandy-haired friend, his golden eyes softening a little at the concerned expression. "Of course. Come on, we need to prepare ourselves. The doors should be opened soon."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Does it have the makings of greatness? As always, reviews are amazing gifts to others such as us. Will you gift us with your opinions? :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Make sure to go check out her other stuff on her account, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The second Jack walked in the door, his eyes widened in wonder. Completely forgetting that his family was with him, he started towards Pitch's exhibition. He didn't know how long he stared at the first piece alone, but he couldn't help himself. It was so incredibly different seeing art in person than when he had seen the same pieces on the internet. To see the strokes of the paint, admire the hues and colors used, be awed by the masterful talent before his very eyes. Before he knew it, tears were welling in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. He almost didn't feel it when an arm snaked its way around his waist and a head leaned against his shoulder.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Tooth looked up at her brother.

"Y-yeah." Jack quickly swiped at his eyes, before those tears could spill over. "It's just this painting. It's so beautiful, Tooth...and yet there's a strong undertone of such a profound sadness. It's heartbreaking." He chuckled softly, looking back up at the picture on the wall and admiring the detail on the woman's hair. "I feel like by looking at this, I can see straight into Mr. Black's soul. I wish I could paint like that..."

"Your stuff is amazing, though, Jack. It's all beautiful work."

"But that's all it is: just a pretty picture. I want to learn to paint like_ this_. To paint with such emotion that it fills anybody who looks at it with feeling. I want them to feel connected to my work as much as I am. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

"That's a tough lesson to learn." Jack and Tooth started, turning towards the velvety British voice. There was a man next to them, looking up at the same painting they had been looking at. His hands were clasped behind his back, resting at the small of his back. He stood about two feet taller than Jack, but the man oozed power, making him seem even taller. He wore a crisp black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His black hair was slicked down. Next to his pale skin, the black stood out. He turned to look at Jack, and the boy was surprised to see that the man had golden eyes, the color of ancient pirate gold.

Jack held out a hand, desperately struggling to breathe. "I'm Jack Frost, and this is my sister, Toothiana." The man looked down at the hand and turned back to stare at the painting, his hands not moving from their spot. Jack's hand slowly lowered, and he glared at the man. _What a rude person..._ he thought angrily.

The voice spoke again. "My name is...Kozmotis Pitchiner. I am also a fan of this artist's work, although I feel that this collection is lacking something that his other collections have."

Jack gently pushed Tooth back and shoved his hands onto his hips. "What do you know? Pitch Black is a great artist! One of the best! I've been a fan of his since-"

"Since you were small. He inspired you to paint, didn't he?"

Jack couldn't speak, anger halting his words. The man shrugged and walked off, leaving a fuming Jack. He turned to Tooth and pointed at the retreating figure. "If that man knows art, then I have no artistic talent of any kind!"

* * *

Pitch walked away from the two. The boy had looked at his work with such earnest that it had inspired him to walk over. However, it turned out that he was just like everyone else. He was the kind of person who thought they had talent, thought Pitch was the best there ever was, thought they were his biggest fan. Pitch was tired of them all. His height allowed for him to look over the heads of the crowd to find his friend. There! He saw Sandy standing by a photograph of some flower with raindrops on it. The man was being positively bombarded with attention, seeing as he was easily recognizable, while Pitch was not. His long legs carried him swiftly across the floor to his friend. Not speaking, he grabbed Sandy's arm and pulled him out of the crowd, Sandy yelling his apologies behind him.

The shorter man chuckled, stumbling a little to catch up to his friend's long strides. "Sorry, Pitch. One minute I saw you, and the next I was surrounded. I really don't see why you're so...so..." his voice faded, when he looked over at a young man and woman standing by Pitch's paintings. The woman looked up, and amethyst eyes met warm golden ones. He couldn't stop himself from staring, even after the brunette blushed and averted her gaze. He took in her green cocktail dress and messy bun. Though it was all so simple, Sanderson felt as though he were staring at an angel from his very own dreams. Those eyes. He instantly wished he were a painter, so that he could spend every moment of every day capturing those beautiful eyes on paper. He felt himself smiling goofily, but he didn't care.

"Sandy, what in the name of all that is holy are you staring at? I'm over here if you can't see." Pitch looked back at his friend and followed his gaze. He was shocked to see that his friend was staring at the girl who had been staring at his painting with the white-haired boy with the blue eyes. Pitch felt his muscles tense, and he straightened when the boy also noticed his sister's blush, looking over at them. There was a spark when their eyes connected, and it was not pleasant.

"I know you're right here. And why would I stare at your face, when there's a lovely young lady over there who's far more comely than you?" He sent his friend a sly grin, before starting over to the other two.

Jack looked down at his sister's heavy blush and then up to where she was looking, sighing. "Tooth, please tell me you're staring at the short guy and not the asshole who was over here just a minute ago..."

"Of course not! And he's not that short..." Tooth blushed even more if that was possible. Jack chuckled at her and then flung his head back up, when he noticed the two men were walking over to them.

The short man smiled at Tooth and Jack. "Good evening. My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie, but everyone calls me Sandy. This is my friend and the artist of those paintings behind you. This is Pitch Black."

Tooth took the hand, her cheeks warm. "I'm Toothiana North, and this is my brother." She shyly met those golden eyes again. "Jack? Care to introduce yourself?" She nudged her brother with her elbow. Sandy felt something warm grow inside him, when those amethyst eyes met his again.

Jack could only look helplessly at the tall man. The one who had been rude and arrogant...was his idol. _Please no!_ "_You're_ Pitch Black?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am. I apologize for lying about my identity. Let's call it...a force of habit."

"Force of habit?!" Jack exclaimed.

Sandy quickly looked at the two of them, before offering his arm to Tooth. "Shall we perhaps let them talk alone?" The brunette nodded and took his arm, the two of them walking off to a small bench nearby.

"It's a force of habit to pretend like you're somebody else and be a jerk to a fan of your work?"

"No. It is a force of habit to pretend I'm somebody else in an effort to escape from amorous people who believe themselves to be fans. You are an artist and probably believe yourself to be one of the best. I have seen so many like you, young men and women who look at my work and see only what they hope to be. I pretend to be somebody else, because I'm insulted. This is my heart on a canvas, and an amateur such as yourself could hardly understand. It takes heart to paint, Jack Frost, and I am confident that your art is sorely lacking."

"You don't know anything about me or my art! What the hell do you think gives you the right to judge me?! You think just because you're a famous artist that you know everything? There is no wrong way to do art. That's what I love about it. Nobody can say your work is wrong, because art is just an expression of your soul." Jack's fists clenched by his side.

"And what is in your soul, Jack Frost? Have you experienced pain, disappointment, true anger? Have you had heartbreak? I never said you weren't an artist; just an amateur. You can paint with one emotion because that's what you know. I have the right, because I am better. I can paint whatever I choose, because there is nothing my heart hasn't felt. You may hate me, Jack Frost, but I am only trying to be honest. Perhaps I may see you again in a few years when you have had more time to try and be my equal." Pitch frowned and turned on his heel, pulling on a pair of sunglasses before storming through the crowd toward the exit. Sandy and Tooth could only look on in shock.

"You don't know what I've felt in my life..." Jack spoke quietly, more for his own sake.

Sandy turned back to Tooth quickly. "I should go after him. Can I see you again sometime?"

The brunette blushed, but she nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Here. Put your number in my phone. I'll call you sometime." The two exchanged phones, putting their numbers into the other's. "I'll see you around, Toothiana." With a bubbly smile, he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. Tooth smiled shyly again, before they parted ways. She went over to her brother, and Sandy rushed out the door after Pitch.

"Jack, what just happened?" She looked up into his blue eyes, trying to see what he was feeling.

"Let's go home, Tooth." He turned to leave, but his sister caught his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I have no idea..." He sighed. "That bastard doesn't know anything about real art. Sure he can paint like a master, but he doesn't understand what it means to really love art." Jack barely met her eyes. "Can we just leave now?"

"Yeah. Come on." Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack's. They went up to North to let him know that they wanted to leave, turning down an offer for a ride home. The two of them left the building, heading back to the loft apartment that they shared. Before they even reached the end of the street, though, Jack realized that he had forgotten his coat back in North's car. He left Tooth in the gallery, while he took his dad's keys and ran to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jarjarblinx1 co-wrote this with me. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Pitch!" Sandy ran to catch up to his friend. "What in the world was that all about?"

"Truly my friend, I'm not sure I could tell you." Pitch kept walking, his fists swinging by his sides. He didn't even stop to see if his friend was still behind him.

"Then at least give it a try. I don't like seeing you this upset." The blond struggled to keep up with Pitch's long strides, but he did somehow manage it.

"I trust you Sandy, so what I'm about to tell you will undoubtedly never be known by anyone but yourself. I found him beautiful, Sandy. His eyes, his skin, everything." He sighed. "It breaks my heart that such a beautiful creature like Jack Frost can be such a disappointing human being. His looks are the only good thing about him."

Sandy frowned ever so slightly. "Why would you think he's such a disappointment? You've only known the guy for all of five minutes."

"Thats all it takes. Besides, he is no different. He has judged me and condemned me almost as harshly as I have for him. I am proud and foolish in his eyes, no doubt. Allow me to have the same courtesy of judging those that would judge me."

"I think that perhaps you jumped to conclusions. A negative plus a negative doesn't make a positive, you know?" The blond stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking along beside him.

"You are sensible, Sandy, but sometimes too nice for your own good. You may be trusting of anyone and everyone. I cannot. I am determined, Sandy. If Jack Frost is so determined to judge me, then he will know what it is to be judged by me. If I disapprove, that is forever. You know that, Sandy, so please don't try to change me."

"I know..." Sandy sighed, before shrugging and smiling up at him. "But you can't blame a fella' for trying."

"No, I cannot." Pitch slowed and smiled down at his friend. Pitch found that there were few people he enjoyed being around, and Sandy was one of those few.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the building, tears threatening to well up in his eyes. After grabbing his coat from the car, he'd heard voices down a side street on the way back, and, being the curious person he was, he couldn't resist sneaking a listen. The first thing he heard Pitch say was what hurt the most. "...disappointing human being..." he whispered to himself, feeling like the air had been punched straight out of his lungs. Disappointment welled inside him, at the idea that the man who had been his idol for years thought he was a disappointing human being. _No!_ He shook those thoughts away. _Why the hell would you even care what that prick thinks of you anyway? Just forget about it._ Jack gripped his coat tightly, before jogging lightly back to his family at the gallery.

Tooth immediately noticed the expression he wore. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Let's just go home, okay?" He couldn't fully meet her eyes, afraid of the truth that she'd see in them. The brunette nodded, taking his arm again, and the two siblings walked back to their loft, an eerie silence between them.

Even though he had tried to forget what he heard, his dreams were plagued by a certain silky, British voice. _An amateur such as yourself could hardly understand...I am confident that your art is sorely lacking...Perhaps I may see you again in a few years when you have had more time to try and be my equal...Jack Frost can be such a disappointing human being..._ Jack sat up in bed, a cold sweat soaking through his sleep pants. He slammed a hand down on the sheets, frustrated with himself. Why couldn't he forget Pitch Black?

* * *

The morning brought little relief. Tooth was shocked to see her brother come to breakfast, hair wild and eyes red and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. Tooth reached out soothingly but Jack just shrugged her hand off. He was irritated about Pitch Black and furious with himself for being irritated.

"Jack, are you alright? You've been acting strange since...since yesterday."

"How else do you expect me to act, Tooth? I found out that the man I've idolized for so long is a judgmental asshole." Jack collapsed into his seat, starting on his bowl of cereal.******  
**

Tooth sighed and sat down next to her brother. Like he had since they were young, she rubbed his back, warning a thankful sigh. She felt bad because while he was so upset, the man from last night had been texting her all night. She felt guilty, so she kept it to herself. "Don't worry. Just forget about him. We'll probably never see him or his friend again."

Jack brought another spoonful up to his mouth, with a sigh. "Don't stay away from him just for me. It's Pitch I don't like, not Sanderson. You know what I don't get?" He turned to point his spoon at his sister, frustrated. "How can such a happy and nice person be so close to someone so...so unpleasant?"

"Maybe we have misjudged Mr. Black. Someone so good as Mr. Mansnoozie would hardly be friends with someone awful."

"I doubt it. The man criticized my art without even seeing it. He criticized me as a person! How could he possibly be anything other than awful?"

Tooth sighed. She was reluctant to think badly of Mr. Black, but Jack was determined. All she could do was silently support him.

Jack stood up, bowl in his hand. "I'll be in the studio. Maybe I can use some of this frustration and put it to better use." The man shuffled out of the room, sleepily scratching at his bare stomach. "Let me know if you need anything." The first thing he did was grab a fresh canvas and set it up on his easel, getting his paints ready. Jack picked up his brush, turning to the canvas with a determined look, as Pitch's words echoed in his head. "I will prove him wrong..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I co-wrote this with my writing buddy Jarjarblinx1! And without further adieu...here she is!**

**Hey everyone, Jarjarblinx1 here with the ever-wonderful Pitch Black! Say hi, Pitch. _Hi, Pitch._ Sassy, but still awesome. Loving all the great reviews so far! Much love to you! We've got a lot planned for this story, but I'll let you find out for yourselves ;) Keep those reviews coming so we speed demons are sated :)**

* * *

Pitch looked at the canvas, imagining what he wanted to create. Grabbing his brush, he began, not thinking for fear of second-guessing himself. After two hours, he leaned back and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. For the first time since he had begun, he looked at what he had put on the canvas. There staring back at him was Jack Frost.

On the other side of the house, Sandy jumped when he heard a scream of frustration. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to the makeshift studio. He found his friend sitting in front of his canvas, head in his hands. Sandy took a look and saw that Pitch had painted the boy from the art gallery. The blond chuckled. "I think that guy struck something deep inside of you that even you aren't aware of yet." He looked closer at the painting. "It looks exactly like him." Sandy looked up at his friend, a wry grin on his face. "Since when do you have a photographic memory?"

"Since I met Jack Frost. I think I might be in trouble, Sandy. Something about him...haunts me. I see him everywhere, even when I'm not aware of it!" Pitch lifted his hand and roughly wiped a hand across his eyes. Sandy noticed that his friend looked very much sleep-deprived. Interesting...

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been so quick to judge him after all." He put a hand on Pitch's shoulder. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was plagued with nightmares and bright blue eyes." Pitch laid a hand on the one laying on his shoulder, finding comfort in the warmth. "It matters little if I misjudged him. I am fairly certain I will never see him again. He is free, and I am suffering." Pitch turned and chuckled, patting the hand. "For now, at least."

"If five minutes with the guy does this to you, I'm afraid to see what would happen if you meet again."

"Me too, my friend. Me too. Perhaps it is good that I never see Jack Frost again."

* * *

_You can paint with one emotion because that's what you know... _Jack's brush flowed across the canvas, dodging back and forth like his tumultuous thoughts._ Have you experienced pain, disappointment, true anger? Have you had heartbreak?_ "You don't know what I've been through..." he growled under his breath to the silky voice that kept repeating itself in his head.

He stood back to look at his latest piece, frowning. "It's not enough..." He took the canvas and set it over with the others he had finished in the last few days, grabbing a fresh canvas and setting it on the easel.

Jack was too engrossed in his work to hear the doorbell and the following voices. It didn't help that he was blasting his contemporary instrumental music. So when his music was suddenly shut off, his head snapped over to the stereo. "Why'd you turn off my music, Tooth?"

The brunette was standing with her hand on her hip. "Because you have a guest. Maybe if you hadn't been so obsessed with your work for the last week you would have heard me when I told you three days ago." Tooth went over to admire the painting he'd just finished. "It's beautiful. I don't know why you let that man make you think that you aren't good enough, Jack."

They both turned around, when there was a knock on Jack's door. Jack jumped up and smiled, his face bright with happiness. "Jamie!" Standing in the doorway was Jack's cousin. Only two years older than Jack, the twenty-seven year old was now a secretary in New York for some rich guy. He was tall with chestnut brown hair that hung down in his face and olive green eyes. His full mouth was set in a smile, as he leaned against the door, his arms crossed.

"Who else? You haven't been answering my texts, man. I got worried, so I drove _all_ the way here to find out how my favorite cousin is."

He went to pull the man in for a hug, but he stopped himself, looking down at his shirtless, paint-covered chest. "I'd give you a hug, but you might turn out looking like one of my canvases." Jack grinned.

"Screw that! I think I deserve a hug, and I'm gonna get one. Take your best shot!" Jamie pushed himself off the door frame and held out his arms to Jack.

The younger of the two men threw his arms around his cousin, clapping his hands on his back. "It's good to see you, man. It's been, what, seven months? You gotta stop letting that stick in the mud drive you into the ground. You need a break to come visit cool people like us!"

"Hey, that 'stick in the mud' pays my bills! But I'm here, aren't I? Using some of my precious vacation days to come see you, you lazy ass." He looked behind Jack's shoulder to see the canvas he had been working on. "Wow man, you going through a phase? That's a lot of blue and black right there."

Jack turned to look too, only just now noticing the change himself. For days he'd been slowly changing to a darker palette of colors, and he hadn't even realized it. "I...maybe?" He shrugged.

Tooth came over to join them. "Well, you _have_ been pretty upset this week. Maybe that's why?"

His expression immediately soured. "Damn rat bastard..." he grumbled. Jack kicked his rolling chair in frustration, watching as it skittered across the floor away from him.

"Jack, what did I tell you? Your work is beautiful just the way it is. You don't need some professional to tell you that."

"Hold on. Jackie, you met a professional? Who? And this is why I hate it when no one texts me. I'm always the last to know."

"A couple days ago, Jack and I met Sanderson Mansnoozie and Pitch Black at an art show," Tooth sighed.

Jamie held a hand to his chest dramatically. "You met the incredible Pitch Black? What a coincidence. I just so happen to know a certain handsome secretary who might possibly work for Black's uncle."

Jack and Tooth looked at the man, a proud smile plastered on his face. Jack quickly turned away again, crossing his arms. "How unlucky for you. The man's a complete ass."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Tooth pulled the chair back over, taking a seat in it.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that you work for a relative of my _ex_-idol." He went over to sit on the corner of his supply table, an unamused expression on his face.

"Ex-idol? Strong words there, Jackie. Wanna tell me what happened so maybe I can be a little caught up?"

Jack looked down. "He said that my art will never have the depth that his does, because I'm an amateur and don't know what true feelings are." His voice lowered to a near whisper. "And that I'm a disappointment as a human being."

His sister gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Jack...is that why you were so upset before we left?"

He nodded. "I overheard him telling Sanderson on my way back."

Jamie's mouth was open in shock. "That little shit! If I didn't work for his uncle, I would hunt him down and give him a good black eye. Don't listen to him, Jackie. You're better than he'll ever be."

Jack couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I wouldn't stop you. But you'd probably break your fragile, little secretary hands throwing just one punch," he snickered. The man hopped down from his seat, starting to neaten up his supplies on the table again.

"I think I'd risk it. I love you, Jackie, and I'm not gonna let some snooty prick bring you down!"

The artist in question just smiled. "Well, I appreciate the image of that in my head, so thank you." When he heard a loud rumbling noise, Jack looked down at his stomach. "Well, apparently my tummy wants food. Anybody up for going somewhere?"

Tooth chuckled, but she shook her head. "I just ate not too long ago. You guys go ahead. You two have some catching up to do anyway."

Jamie swung an arm around the smaller shoulders of his cousin. "Awesome. Let me just go grab a shirt, and we can go." Jack ran to his room and pulled on his favorite blue hoodie, not really caring that his entire torso was splattered with dried paint. "Let's go, Jams!" After grabbing his keys, he started pulling his cousin out the door. Oh, did Jack have a lot to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Make sure to go check out her other stuff on her account, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jams! You should totally get this book." Jack held out a copy of _The Devil Wears Prada_ to his cousin. "If your boss is related to that bastard, he has to be a devil himself, right?" He grinned.

Jamie took the book and opened it, reading the first couple of pages. "Jesus, this is my life story right here. I didn't like it the first time!" Chuckling, Jack took the book back from his cousin's hand, smiling at the way Jamie quickly became distracted by all of the merchandise for _The Hobbit_. He was still smiling, when he felt Tooth wrap her arms around his waist and lay her chin on his shoulder.

"Look. I even found something for you, Tooth." He pulled out a picture book about the Tooth Fairy. "You could put this in your waiting room for all of the kids."

Tooth took the book and smiled at the brightly colored pictures. In this book, the Tooth Fairy looked like a mixture between Tinkerbell and a rainbow hummingbird. "Yes, Jack. I think the kids would love this." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"But they won't love it as much as Jack days, of course." He flashed her a toothy smile, moving further down the bookcase towards the art section and looking back at her. "None of those kids can resist my art da-" He suddenly ran into someone who was rounding the corner, and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, ya gumby!"

Jack looked up at the sound of the gruff voice, meeting the most beautiful spring green eyes he had ever seen. "I...s-sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The man sat up with a chuckle, running a hand through his choppy bluish-grey hair. "Well, clearly. Else ya wouldn't have run into me."

"Yeah...I was just talking to my sister." He reached down to pick up the man's dropped book, looking at the title. "Are you a painter?" Jack held the copy of _Art Across the Centuries: Masters Collections_ out for him.

He nodded and took his book back, standing up. "And you?"

Before Jack could reply, his sister hopped over to them. "Oh, yes, he is. The best painter I've ever seen." The, normally shy, girl was looking up at her brother with an uncharacteristic grin.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well, I dabble in a few other mediums, but I mostly stick to painting."

"Is that so? Well, seems like you're quite the talent, mate." He held out his hand to the other. "Name's Aster. Aster Bunnymund. You?"

"Jack Frost." He took the offered hand, admiring the man's strength, despite his deceivingly lean frame. Jack felt a light blush come to his cheeks.

"Well well well. What's this? Our little Jack has a new friend!" Mr. North, having noticed the blush on his son's face, came over to see the reason why. He was pleased to see his son looking rather bashfully at a man with blue-gray hair. "Neve North." He held out a strong hand and was satisfied that his grip was met with an equally strong one. "I see you've met a few of my children."

"E. Aster Bunnymund, sir." Aster chuckled, when the jolly man was shaking his hand, looking back at his white haired son. "And only Jack has introduced himself to me, Mr. North."

After an unseen elbow to the rib, Tooth and Jamie stepped forward. The brunette held out her hand first. "My name's Toothiana North."

"Jamie Bennett." He looked at the green eyed man. "Is that an Australian accent I detect?"

Aster nodded with another chuckle. "You'd be right on that. Born and raised there. Came here to go to art school and just fell in love with the atmosphere. Couldn't make myself move back."

"The atmosphere, you say? Yes, we do have a fine _atmosphere._" North winked at Jack, causing the boy to blush even more. Tooth giggled, and Jamie looked a little stiff.

"Yeah. We don't have much green at all down where I'm from, and up here ya have the most gorgeous Springs I've ever seen. Spring is my muse. The beauty of it is what inspired me to be an artist."

North smiled at his son, who now looked positively captivated by the artist. "I have an idea. My family is going to dinner after this. Why don't you join us? Come on, Jack, convince him."

Jack blushed and nodded, turning to the other man, as his father strolled off to gather the rest of the family. "Yeah...if you're not doing anything, you should come with us. You seem like a nice guy, and I'd love to hear more about your art." He smiled up at him.

"How can I refuse?" Aster smoothly returned his smile.

* * *

"What was your favorite part of art school, Aster?" Tooth asked. They had all ordered their food, and now everyone was making small talk, mostly with their guest.

"One, just call me 'Bunny.' That's what most of my friends call me. 'Aster' just sounds so serious." Jack nodded, smiling. "And my favorite part was being surrounded by other people just like me. All of us wanted to get better and improve ourselves as artists and as people."

"And your least favorite part?" Julius asked.

"I'd definitely have to say being told what to draw. I'm a firm believer in art coming from the heart. If professors are tellin' ya what to draw, how are we supposed to become better at expressing _our_ ideas?"

Jack frowned slightly, nodding his head. "I absolutely agree. That's why I didn't go to art school. I just taught myself. Who better to know what my heart wants to express than me, ya know?"

"And you have done a wonderful job with it, Jack." North smiled proudly at his son, picking up his drink and bringing it up for a sip.

"Buffalo!" Jack exclaimed, pointing excitedly at his father.

"Wha-" The big man looked down at his drink and chuckled. "You are too good at this, my boy."

"It's just a silly game we play," He told Aster. When he got a confused look from their guest, Jack laughed. "But I can't explain until you're a Buffalo. So, Aster...would you like to join the Buffalo club?" He looked at him, completely serious.

"Ay mate, I think I would like that," Bunny chuckled, a sound that ran deep into Jack's chest and made his heart stutter a little.

North looked at the man. "You will regret that decision. Believe me, you will," he warned, but he was smiling.

"Oh, shut it, Dad. Bunny will find out soon enough whether or not he likes being a Buffalo." Jack turned back to the man. "Alright. So do you know much about American history? Like, anything about the wild west and such?"

"A little bit. There were cowboys and indians and stuff, right?"

"Exactly! So cowboys always had to keep their right hand free no matter what. That way if something happened, they could quickly get their gun out of its holster. So being a Buffalo means that if anyone ever catches you holding your drink in your right hand and drinking from it, you have to chug the rest of your drink on the spot. So go ahead, Dad." He turned to watch the man down his nearly full drink with a grin.

When he finished, North sent a suspicious look at his son. "Watch out for him, Aster. Now that you have joined the 'club,' nothing is to stop him from calling you out. The boy never fails to notice." Aster laughed.

"What?" Jack was still grinning. "Is it my fault that all of you have horrible memories?"

"Don't worry, Mr. North. I think I can handle your son. I'm always up for a challenge." Bunny winked at Jack, making the younger man blush. "It also helps when a person is aesthetically pleasing as you. What lovely colors..." Bunny leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up his spine. "The pictures I could paint with such colors. You are an artist's dream, Jack." Jack turned his head to look at Bunny, smiling and lowering his head shyly.

"Jack!" He looked up, when he heard Tooth whispering to him. "Look! It's Sanderson! What do I do?"

Thankfully, Tooth didn't have to wonder long. Before they were about to sit, Sandy looked up and noticed her. "Well, this is a welcome sight! Look, Pitch. Why sit alone, when there are friends nearby?" Jack looked over at Pitch who had been looking at Jack in turn. "Help me move this table, Pitch." Pitch's eyes didn't leave Jack's face, as he leaned down to move the table. However, he stopped, when he saw that the family had a new addition.

Bunny leaned forward and inclined his head slightly. Pitch straightened and glared at the man, Jack forgotten. Saying nothing, he spun on his heel and walked out the door, leaving behind shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Looking quickly between Tooth and his friend, Sandy scrambled after him. "I'm sorry, I...I'll text you!" Tooth nodded, and he ran after his friend. Jack looked at Bunny, curious about his reaction to the man.

Tooth watched the retreating duo. "I wonder what could have made him run off so fast..."

Jack shrugged. "Who cares? That jerk was out of his mind, if he thought he'd be sitting with us anyway. No offense, Tooth. Sanderson's a great guy, but Black...not so much." His sister gave him a sad, but understanding, look.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Aster watched the younger man's exchange curiously. "Would it be too personal for me to ask why you hate Black?"

"Let's just say that he offended me beyond recompense." He crossed his arms across his chest, relaxing ever so slightly when he felt Jamie's comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack turned back to Aster with a questioning look. "You act like you know him personally."

"That's because I do. We knew each other when we were younger. Childhood friends. I was his best man, when he was married. And he even asked me to be the godfather for his daughter, when she was born. We went to art school together." Aster sighed. "Then during our last year, a master came one day offering to take one student under his wing and teach him all of his tricks. I wanted so desperately to be the one, but Black spread lies about me to get the spot. I still remember the last time I saw him. He leaned towards me and whispered, 'I was always the better artist. Why would the master choose such a disappointment like you?' I haven't seen him since then, for which I'm glad."

Jack looked horrified, shocked at the connections. _Disappointment_... "You aren't a disappointment, Bunny. Never. Pitch's art is good, but he, as a person, is the disappointment. Your work is probably great and any person who meets you would love you, unlike him. You are better than he could ever be, and I would much prefer to spend time with you."

"Well clearly the man is as bad a judge of character as he is arrogant, if he offended you so badly." Aster chuckled. "I'd rather spend time with you as well." Jack blushed heavily. He was sure that he had feelings already for the other artist. It was only a matter of time, before he would find a future with him.

* * *

**There you have it, people. Bunnymund has arrived ^^ What do you think of him?**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I wrote this with my writing buddy Jarjarblinx1. And she ahs a message for you:**

**Hey everyone, Jarjarblinx1 here again with my lovely Pitch! Since it's my birthday today, I thought my co-author and I would give you another chapter!** Oh joy. **Shut up Pitch. Since so many of you have been leaving great reviews, I thought I'd respond to a few. ****Voices of Mars****, don't worry, you won't be disappointed ;) I love me some Pitch, so I won't let him get beat.** Better not. I'm too incredibly sexy to be dumped. **Yeah yeah. ****GreatDarkNoodleKing****, I don't like him either, but hey, his inspiration isn't likeable so it works haha. To everyone who said they love this story (so many that it would take forever to name) much love and cookies to you! **Thank you.

* * *

Tooth screamed and ran into Jack's room, jumping on the bed. "Jack! You'll never guess what Sandy just asked me!"

Jack groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the blanket over his head. "I don't care, Tooth. It's eight in the morning, and all I care about is getting back to my dreams."

Tooth pulled the blanket off his head and rained kisses all over his face. Jack groaned and pushed his sister away, but he sat up. "Fine, alright. What did the Sand man say?"

"He invited us to an art show! All of us! Tonight! Oh, Jack, we can go can't we?"

"_You _can. Pitch is probably going to be there, and I _really _don't want to see him ever again."

Tooth leaned forward and gave him a saucy look. "You can invite Bunny..."

Jack looked up, suddenly interested. "Well, maybe I can convince Dad to drag Mum, April and Jules out. Jamie will come, no doubt. It'll be nice to spend more time with Bunny."

"You like him, don't you? You like Bunny."

Jack blushed, but he managed to look his sister in the eye. "Yeah. I think...I do. I think I like Bunny."

"Jack!" Tooth flung herself at Jack, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

Pitch spun around, a look of shock on his face. His hair was not slicked back today, so it hung down in his eyes, giving him a wild look. "Sandy! How could you?!"

Sandy sat in his chair, swinging his legs. "I wanted to have my own art show. Don't blame me for being influenced by you and wanting to show myself off."

"I have no problem with you wanting to show your work. But why did you invite _them_? You know how I feel about that person, and now he's coming here. How could you?"

"First off, why would I not invite the girl I'm trying to impress? And if it makes her feel more comfortable, of course I'm going to invite her family. Besides, I think that the best way for you to get over whatever you're feeling towards Jack is to see him again. You need closure for whatever this is, and I really think you should talk to him again."

Pitch ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back on his head, away from his face. "I can't, Sandy. I don't know what it is I feel, and he hates me enough as it is. I don't want to risk saying something I might regret."

Sanderson sighed. "Fine. It's your choice, whether you come or not. But I _would_ really enjoy having my best friend come support me...and possibly get some things off his mind so he stops being a buzz kill every day."

"I'm a buzz kill? Sandy, that hurts." Pitch clutched at his chest and staggered a bit, causing his friend to laugh loudly. Pitch stopped and smiled at his friend. As much as he really didn't want to go tonight, he was certain there was very little he wouldn't do for his friend.

* * *

Jack listened to the voice coming through his Bluetooth. "Come on, Aster. Please come with us?"

"Why would you invite me, after I told you what happened between him and I?"

"Because Tooth is making me go, and I figured we could hang out and not bother with him. I'm going for Tooth and Sandy." He heard noises on the other end of the line. "Please, Aster? I'd really love to spend some more time with you."

"I..." There was was some indiscernible grumbling. "Fine. Maybe I'll come. _Maybe_ "

Jack pumped his fist, jumping into the air in excitement. "Okay! I'll see you tonight!" They said their goodbyes, and the white haired man went back to his painting with a renewed spirit.

* * *

Jack looked around at all the sculptures. He had to admit, Sandy had some amazing talent. He walked up to one of the sculptures, looking up at the towering piece with wide eyes. "Wow..." he gasped. "Damn, Tooth. How does your boyfriend even reach that high, when he's so short?" he chuckled.

The brunette instantly blushed. "He's not my boyfriend..."

"Might as well be. It's clear he likes you." He shrugged. "Just don't be surprised when mum decides to play matchmaker and force the two of you together." Jack looked back up at the enormous pirate ship in front of them, marveling at the amount of details and the realness of it all. He felt like he could climb aboard it at that very moment and it would be ready to set sail. "But the guy is seriously talented."

"Yes, my friend does have his talents." Jack spun around, coming face to face with none other than Pitch Black. "Hello, Jack. It's been...a while."

"Not long enough, if you ask me."

"I suppose I deserve that. After all, I only told you the truth and insulted you. New artists are always so sensitive to criticism. I should have been mindful of that."

Jack scoffed. "You know, you just keep digging your own grave. Problem is, I'm reluctant to take the shovel from you. I only listen to you, because I know the faster you dig, the faster you go away."

"Perhaps you only misunderstand me. An artist doesn't truly improve with only accolades and compliments. An artist needs to be able to handle the criticisms, as harsh as they may seem, and use them to become stronger."

"But when someone insults and criticizes without taking the time to get to know the artist, that's just being rude. You don't know me, Black. Don't expect me to listen to what you have to say, because you don't know me or my work."

Pitch leaned back, crossing his arms. Jack shivered a little, when Pitch smiled, but he hid it well. "I'm going to take that as an invitation to spend more time with you. To learn your work and you as an artist. As you suggested, of course."

"Don't. I don't want you to know me or my work. Just leave me alone. I really don't need you or your damn arrogant, egotistical self in my life anyway."

"What a mouth you have, Jack Frost. It really is too pretty a mouth to speak such vulgar language." Pitch smiled even more, when he noticed the light blush on the younger man's face.

"And you're really too straight to be saying my mouth is pretty." Jack turned to look at Tooth. "Shall we find Sanderson for you?"

The siblings walked off, leaving behind a confused Pitch. _Of course I'm straight._ Pitch thought. _I had a wife. I have a daughter. I can't...I can't be gay. Especially for a spoiled child like Jack Frost. _Pitch ran a hand over his eyes and turned his back on the retreating figures of the siblings. "I do _not_ have feelings for Jack Frost."

* * *

About halfway through the show, Jack found himself very bored. He could see that Tooth and Sandy were excitedly whispering to each other in a corner, and his mother was having a fit about how cute they looked together. He caught his father's eye and shrugged, earning a shrug in return. Jack didn't realize that he too was being watched. Two golden eyes looked intently at him from across the room.

Pitch leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was unsure of what he felt, but he couldn't help it when his eyes instantly sought out the head of snow-white hair and those bright blue eyes. Pitch could see in his head so many paintings he would create with the vision of this boy in his head. And if maybe a naughty thought or two crept in, Pitch ignored it and put it down to exhaustion.

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending yet another text to Aster. _Where are you? Are you coming?_ As the night had gone on, he lost count of how many texts he'd sent to the Australian artist. Despite how many he'd sent, he hadn't gotten a single reply. When another ten minutes had passed, he pulled out his phone again, this time just deciding to call the man. He started talking to the voicemail, when it sounded off. "Hey, Bunny. It's me. Jack. Sooo...I really wish you would answer my messages. I wish you were here." He sighed. "Tooth's with Sanderson, Dad is keeping Jamie to himself, Mum is too busy fretting over how cute Tooth and Sandy are, and April won't stop talking to Jules for more than ten seconds. That only leaves me and you-know-who, and you know I'd rather give up art than have to talk to _him _again. I just wish you were here. I'm so bored, and...well, just call me back? Bye..."

The twenty-five year old hung up on the call, putting his phone back in his pocket dejectedly. With another sigh, Jack started wandering around again, aimlessly admiring Sanderson's fantastical sculptures as he went. He didn't notice that his conversation had been overheard. Pitch leaned heavily against the wall and clutched his chest. It hurt that Jack was clearly very close to Bunny. Jack smiled, when he was around the other man. Jack was _happier_.

Pitch was jealous of the Australian. Stalking off, he didn't see when Sandy came running up to him. "Pitch! Tooth and I are bored! We were thinking of possibly saving some friends from this snooze fest and maybe going to a club. You in?" Pitch looked down at his friend and nodded. He was desperately hoping that the awful, pounding music would maybe drown out his thoughts. For one blessed moment, he wanted to be free from his thoughts and feelings for Jack Frost,

Jack was marveling at a detailed sculpture a group of children having a snowball fight. Something about the expressions on their faces made him smile. They looked like they were having so much fun. He was still admiring it, when Tooth came over to him. "A few of us are going to go to a club. Do you want to come?"

He thought about it for a moment. Alcohol sounded rather appealing at the moment. _Maybe it would be nice to have a distraction from Bunny and Pitch..._ "Sure. Can I bring Jamie too?"

The brunette nodded her head with a bright smile. "Of course. I'll go tell Sanderson that you guys are going to come. Be ready in...let's say 5 minutes?" Jack nodded and went off to drag his cousin away from the rest of his family. He needed at least one person there who wasn't part of the lovey duo and wasn't Pitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Jack finished off the last of his second drink, watching his sister dance with Sandy out in the crowd of people. The awkward silence between him, Jamie, and Pitch was suffocating, and he was desperate to escape it. Suddenly standing up, Jack looked at his cousin. "Dance with me, Jams." Jamie nearly choked mid-sip, looking up at the other man in slight surprise. Though he was a little startled by the sudden invitation, he happily stood up, following Jack into the crowd.

Jamie watched ,as his cousin swayed his hips in time to the music. Jack drew his arms up slowly, giving him the look of some belly-dancing temptress. He felt his face flush, and he was sure that the temperature had gone up in the room. Jack turned, swaying, and beckoned with his right hand.

"Dance with me, Jams."

The older man stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Jack's. He put his hands on the slender hips and swayed with him. Jack turned in those hands to face away from him and swung his own back to wrap around Jamie's neck. Jamie nuzzled into Jack's neck, breathing in the scent that belonged only to Jack. He felt that a certain part of him was reacting to his cousin's subtle grinding, but he didn't care. If Jack asked, he had been incredibly drunk and couldn't control his reaction. For right now, though, Jamie was enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, Jamie felt a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Jack. He stumbled back and glared up at Pitch, who was glaring at Jamie in return.

"Let him go, Jamie."

"Or what? Jack wants to dance with me, and I want to dance with him!"

"And maybe you're blind as well as stupid, but Jack is drunk. _Very _drunk. And if how I saw the two of you dancing is any indication of what's going on, I think you should back off."

"Fine. I'll give him a ride home then."

"No. _I_ will give him the ride. You can stay and take a time-out just like all bad little boys should. Sober up. You'll thank me for this tomorrow."

Jamie sent one last glare towards Pitch, but he walked back to the bar, angrily mumbling to himself. Pitch turned back to look at the young artist. The man was still swaying, though it was more due to the alcohol than the music, in Pitch's opinion.

"Come on, Frost. I'm taking you home, before you make a fool of yourself." Pitch leaned down to pick the boy up, in case he should decide to pass out. He froze, when he felt a warm breath on his ear.

"Loosen up, Pitch. Dance with me. Get in the mood." Pitch pulled back and was surprised to see Jack's eyes were full of lust. The man stepped forward and stood on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. Pitch kept his arms to his side, but he let the other lead him in a rather erotic dance. Jack put weight on his arms, pulling Pitch down closer to him.

"You know what, Black? You act like such a hard ass with no care in the world. You act like everyone will bow down to you and take your bullshit as gospel. Not me." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Not me. I won't bow down to you only to be criticized and told I'm a disappointment. Nope, not me. I'll only bow down when I'm on my back, with you between my legs. I'll only bow down, when my face is pressed into the mattress and I feel your hand on my back as you pound into me."

By now, Jack had a hand clamped tightly on Pitch's crotch, giving it an occasional squeeze. Pitch moaned softly and put his hands on Jack's hips, desperate for some kind of anchor. They were both breathing heavily, but Pitch wasn't so far gone that he didn't see what was happening.

"Jack, you're drunk. I'm taking you home. _Now_."

"I know you like me, Pitch. I can _feel _it. You want me so bad right now, but because you have a stick up your ass, you're not going to say anything. Well, I _know_, Pitch. I know, and I want you to kiss me."

Pitch leaned down, so close to Jack's waiting lips. The older man barely brushed his lips gently across Jack's but did no more. He knew now that he did indeed want Jack, but not like this. He wanted him sober and entirely sure. "There, Jack. There's your kiss. Now let's go."

The older man disentangled Jack's arms from around his neck and began to pull him towards the exit. Jack frowned and pulled away, earning a frustrated frown from Pitch. "You can go, kill joy. I'm gonna stay. I've had to put up with you all night, and there's no way in hell I'm drunk enough to forget it!"

Before Pitch could move, Jack ran into the crowd, making straight for the bar. When he made it, he saw that Jamie was already sitting there, a pint of beer in his hand. "Hey, Jams, buy me a drink. I need to get drunk!" Jamie, happy that his cousin was back, gladly ordered the drink. Jack grabbed it and downed it, slamming the glass down on the bar. "Another!"

Jamie smiled and indulged Jack's demand, ordering drink after drink for his increasingly inebriated cousin. By his sixth glass, Jack had his head down on the bar, slurring his words beyond comprehension. Jamie laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him down off the stool.

"Come on, Jackie, time to go. Now even I say you're drunk."

"You know what? You *hic* are such a great guy. Any *hic* girl would be *hic* lucky to have you. I'm so jealous that *hic* someone's gonna take you from me."

"No one will take me from you, Jackie...I...I have a confession to make. I'll never be with a girl, because I don't like them like that. I like guys. I like _you_. Actually, I _love _you, Jackie. I've always loved you."

Pulling Jack's face towards his, Jamie kissed him. At first Jack didn't respond, but then his lips opened. Jamie plunged his tongue in to tangle with Jack's. He was so extremely happy, until he felt Jack pushing at his chest. He pulled away and looked down at his cousin's flushed face. Jack looked back at him, confusion and..._horror _in his eyes.

"Oh God, Jamie...I...I can't..." Pushing Jamie away, Jack ran for the door, ignoring his cousin's cries. Jack was so close to the door, when he felt two arms wrap around him. He struggled, but the arms were strong and held on.

"Calm down, Jack. Just relax."

"Let me go, Pitch! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of alcohol! I'm sick of today! Just let me go!"

"I'll let you go, Jack, but don't run away. I'm going to give you a ride home. That's all. I'm just going to take you home."

Jack fought against him a little more, but the alcohol was finally taking its toll. He struggled to get free, but his muscles felt like jelly. Pitch noticed this and swept Jack up into his arms. He carried the younger man out the door and towards his car. Jack looked at it and smirked. _A black Ferrari. Of course..._ Pitch leaned down and opened the door with one arm and plopped Jack down in the seat with the other. Jack watched Pitch walk around the hood of the car to the driver's side. He got in and started the car, speeding out of the parking lot towards the road.

"There's a small problem. Now that we're on the way, I realize that I have no idea where you live."

The younger man gave his address and laid his head back, allowing his eyes to close. It felt like only a minute, but Pitch had let Jack sleep for almost half an hour before he pulled up to the building. He got out and walked over to the passenger side, unbuckling Jack's seat belt and pulling him into his arms. He carried the man to the front door and up the stairs. When they reached his apartment, he had to dig into Jack's pockets to fetch out his keys. Using his hip to open the door, Pitch carried Jack into the loft.

"Where is your room?"

"That way. Room on the right." The younger man tiredly pointed in the direction of his room.

Pitch walked down the hall to the door, opening this one with his hip too. He laid Jack down on the bed, took off his shoes, and pulled the blankets over his small body. He placed a cool hand on Jack's forehead, and allowed himself to smile, when Jack leaned in to the caress. Giving him privacy, he didn't stay to look at the room. He hoped that maybe he would get his chance later, once Jack trusted him more. Closing the door gently behind him, he walked back towards the entrance.

Before he made it, he noticed that there was an open door, bright light spilling out from the room. Pitch didn't want to pry, but he found his curiosity was too powerful. If it was something private, he would leave instantly, of course. Sticking his head in the door, he noticed that the room was full of canvasses and art supplies. Pitch pushed the door open and looked around, his mouth agape. All around him were canvasses of many different colors and designs. Many of them were brightly colored and cheery. He then noticed about twenty on the floor that were darker in color, filled with more blues and grays.

If there was one common thing about the paintings, it was that there was clear talent in all of them. There in the right-hand corner of each one was the name 'Jack Frost.' _He does have talent. Jack, how I have misunderstood you. I only hope that you may learn to forgive me. I will earn your forgiveness! I will..._

* * *

**As always, reviews are amazing gifts! Please and thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, this was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Make sure to go check out her other work! :)**

* * *

"Jamie, my boy, sit down. You have been pacing there all morning." North took another sip of his morning coffee, watching his nephew worriedly. "What is wrong? Did something happen at the club last night?" He watched the man freeze for a moment. "You never did tell us why you came here instead of going to Jack and Tooth's. You have been staying there, have you not?"

The tall brunette slowly nodded his head, before collapsing into a chair at the dining room table. "I think I've really messed things up between us, Uncle North."

"Oh, come now. It cannot be so bad. You know Jack absolutely adores you. He could never hate you, Jamie. I'm sure you are just overthinking things."

"I told him that I'm in love him," Jamie blurted out. He looked down, when he heard his aunt let out a gasp. His uncle was just staring at him. "In a non-cousinly way." His brow furrowed in further despair. "And I...I kissed him."

The other two both spoke at the same time. North asked, "You're in love with Jack?" while his wife exclaimed, "You're _gay_?!"

"What did Jack have to say about it?" North ignored his wife's outburst for the moment.

Jamie sighed. "He didn't really say much of anything. He sort of just...ran off. I wasn't going to say anything. I was never going to tell him. But then we were both so drunk last night and we were dancing and...it all came tumbling out of my mouth before my brain could catch up." He buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do..."

"You must talk to him. Explain your feelings to Jack and why you did what you did. He may or may not return your feelings, but, if you are truthful, I have no doubt that he will still love you as he always has." He wasn't really sure how he felt about his nephew being in love with his son, or how he would feel if Jack returned those feelings. But he did know that they needed to talk it through either way.

"Don't worry, Jamie. I'm sure Jack will come around." Mrs. North put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "He would be lucky to be with such a wonderful young man as yourself." She gave him a comforting smile, before standing up and going to wash the dishes from breakfast.

"I'm going to call him." Jamie stood as well, pulling out his phone and heading for the door. "You're definitely right about needing to talk it through. I need to explain myself to him. Thank you, Uncle North." The young man left the room, dialing Jack's number.

North was the only one who remained at the table. He sat there, slowly sipping his coffee. The man had been around his wife's matchmaking habits long enough to know better than anyone how to recognize them. But why would she suddenly be so supportive of Jack's homosexuality to go so far as trying to get him and Jamie together? It was all just so suspicious in his mind...

ZZ

Jack stood at the kitchen counter, stirring some honey into his cup of skullcap tea. His head pounded with by far the worst hangover he had ever had in his life. The worst part was that he couldn't even remember half of what had happened last night. He could remember dancing with Jamie, but after that most the night went fuzzy.

_Jamie..._ he sighed. _I can't believe he's in love with me. And he...he kissed me!_ Jack unconsciously brought a hand up to his mouth, touching his lips, as he remembered that kiss. But he froze, when he imagined it was with another familiar face. One with the most complex golden eyes he'd ever seen. _W-why did I just imagine I kissed Pitch? Did I...did we...? No. Why the hell would I kiss him?! I don't even know what to think anymore..._ Jack took his cup of tea and went to sit on the couch.

The man stared out the window, slowly sipping his warm drink and trying to clear his confused and painful thoughts. When his phone suddenly started ringing, the pounding in his head only got worse. After glancing at the name on the screen, Jack threw his phone across the room without a second thought. He let out a relieved sigh when that wretched noise stopped after the machine hit the wall. _I'm not ready to deal with this yet..._

ZZ

When Tooth finally woke up, she rolled out of bed with a huge smile on her face. She and Sandy had had such a great time together at the club, and she didn't even know for sure what time she'd gotten back to the loft. The brunette went out to the kitchen, smiling a little to herself when she saw the box of skullcap tea and the bottle of honey out on the counter. _Jack must have one heck of a hangover to whip out this stuff. _She put both of the items back in the cupboard, her smile fading a bit. _But that's odd. Jack hardly ever drinks._

"Jack?" She started walking through the loft, searching for her brother. "Ja-" She stopped, when she stepped into the sitting room, immediately noticing his phone lying on the ground. Tooth bent down to pick it up, and she frowned upon seeing the severely cracked screen. "Jack, why did you throw your phone?"

The man didn't move from where he sat on the couch, not turning to look at her either. "It was being loud, and my head hurt," he answered very matter-of-factly.

"What happened last night, Jack?"

"Who says something happened?"

"You hardly ever drink, much less drink enough to be this hungover." Tooth looked down at the phone in her hand, trying to decipher the words on the screen through the cracks. "Holy cow! You have eleven missed calls from Jamie! Why didn't you answer?!"

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered quietly, taking another sip of his tea.

Tooth could hear the slight hitch in his voice, and she went over to sit next to him on the couch, looking at him worriedly. "What happened last night, Jack? Did Jamie do something? Was it Pitch?"

"I..." Jack looked down into his cup. "Jamie...kissed me..." he whispered.

ZZ

Pitch touched his lips with his fingertips. Leaning away from the canvas, he looked pleased with it. He had almost kissed Jack Frost! Pitch brushed his thin lips, but those long fingers then scrunched into a fist. He had seen Jack go to the bar. He had seen Jack kiss and be kissed by another. He had seen Jack run.

He was certain if Jack had run from him, he would have gone after him and taken him in his arms. However, he had run from his cousin, the person he had kissed right after almost kissing Pitch.

He had been furious and so had spent the night painting. Looking at the canvas, Pitch knew he would never get the boy. He was furious, jealous even, but the shining eyes and beautiful smile staring back at him was proof that Pitch Black was in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's my lovely co-writer for you guys:**

**Hey everyone! Jarjarblinx1 here with her hamster and lovely Pitch! I should have been studying for an exam, but I decided to write instead! Here's an update with much love and cookies!**

* * *

Tooth was sitting on the couch, when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked down at her brother, who had fallen asleep with his head in her lap, stroking his white hair. With a sigh, she gently moved Jack off of her lap and stood up, heading to answer the door.

When she opened it, she was met with a familiar face. Before she could say anything, though, he cut her off. He could tell by the expression on her face that she knew what had happened. "Tooth, please. I need to talk to him."

The brunette stepped back, letting him just inside the door. "Wait here for a minute. I'll see if he's ready." Tooth went back to the living room, seeing Jack sitting up groggily. She moved closer to the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie's here. He wants to talk to you."

Jack sat up, a frightened look in his eyes. He grabbed Tooth's arm, his grip tight. "Don't leave me, Tooth. Please, don't leave me alone-"

"Hi, Jackie."

They both looked up to see Jamie standing awkwardly at the door, his hands behind his back. Even though he had greeted his cousins, he found the carpet far more fascinating as he ground the toe of his sneaker into it. Right at that moment, Tooth's cell rang in her pocket. With the hand that Jack wasn't gripping, she pulled it out and flipped it open. She held it to her ear but had to move it away a little when she heard the loud voice on the other end.

"_Toothiana, you get out of there right now! Jack and Jamie need privacy!_"

Jack heard her voice and quickly grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker. That battle axe wasn't getting off so easily. "Hi, Mum. What's up?"

"_Oh nothing, Jack _dear_. I just need your sister home. _Now_._"

Jamie stepped closer to the phone, still not looking up. "Hi, Aunt North. It's Jamie,"

"_Oh, Jamie! Don't mind us! Toothiana, dear, I need you home right now. Not you, Jack. You stay there_."

"There's nothing Jamie can say that everyone can't hear. Grab the whole family while you're at it. Tooth will stay here with me, or we can move this conversation over there."

"_No, Jack. I _insist_ you stay there and let your sister go._" Jack's reluctance to let Tooth go must have been obvious to Mrs. North, because her next words quickly made him let go. "_Let her go, Jack, or I'm coming over there._"

Tooth stood up and looked back sadly at her desperate brother. He looked like an abandoned puppy, his large blue eyes looking up at her pleadingly. She grabbed the phone from the table and turned it off speaker. "Yes, Mum. I'm on my way now. Bye, Jamie. See you when I get back, Jack."

Without another word, she grabbed her coat and went through the door, closing it gently behind her. Suddenly, the air seemed stifling, as Jack was left alone with his cousin. Only a short time ago, this awkwardness would be ridiculous. After the kiss and Jamie's confession, though, Jack felt that everything had changed. This wasn't Jams anymore. This was Jamie Bennett, his grown-up, working, very much male cousin.

"Alright Jamie. Stop looking at the rug and tell me what it is you've wanted to say."

After taking a deep breath, Jamie finally looked up, meeting his cousin's eyes. "I am so sorry, Jack. I honestly can't say how sorry I am. I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't want to ruin the relationship we already have."

"Sure. And waiting 'til I was completely drunk was the _perfect _time to tell me that, not only are you gay, but that you want to get in _my _pants. Good job." Jack turned to head back to the couch.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen! I was drunk too and I was jealous and then we danced. And it all came out, before I could think twice and stop myself."

"Hold up. You were...jealous? Jealous of what, exactly?" He turned back to his cousin.

"You...don't remember?"

Images of Pitch flashed through Jack's mind, but he refused to admit it. "No. I don't remember much from last night. It seems I only remember...certain parts." He sat down on the arm of the couch.

"You were all over Pitch, Jack. You hate the guy, and you let him drag you off." He took a deep breath. "But that's besides the point. I know that what I did was completely wrong in every possible way, and I am more sorry for it than you could ever know."

"I was _not _all over Pitch! I do hate him, and obviously I didn't get dragged off, because I was near you when you stuck your _tongue_ down my _throat_! You should be sorry! You messed everything up with your feelings! And now we're stuck in an awkward situation, because I don't feel the same way!"

Jamie winced at Jack's outburst, looking down. "You're right, Jack. This is completely my fault. I just want everything to be how it was..."

Jack stood again and went over to his cousin. Using his left pointer finger, he lifted Jamie's chin. "I'm sorry, Jams. It isn't your fault, but _this_," he pointed between the both of them, "can't be. And nothing can be how it was. We both know now, and we have to act like adults." Jack walked over and picked up Jamie's coat that had, at some point, been thrown over a chair. Bringing it back over, he helped Jamie into it. "I want you to go out and find someone. Someone _better _for you than I could ever be. Someone who will love you as you want and deserve, because I can't. I can love you as a cousin, as a friend, and as a brother but no more than that."

"I'll take what I can get. I'd rather keep you as my cousin and friend than lose you completely." The older man gave the smallest of smiles. "Would it completely ruin things right now, if I asked for a hug?"

"Not really. Just keep your hands above my waist and everything should be good. You fairy..." Jack smiled and pulled his cousin in for a hug.

Jamie wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding him tight. "You would be one to talk. At least I'm not the one with snowy hair and always dripping with paint." He chuckled, ruffling up the shorter man's hair.

"Touché!" Jack slapped his cousin's hand away. Yes, things couldn't be exactly how it used to be, but Jack was determined to get as close as possible.

ZZ

Jack walked into the apartment a few hours later, after having left to grab food with Jamie, to find Tooth sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up under her. He could tell that she had been crying, but now her face and eyes were dry. She was just staring at her phone sadly. Jack slowly walked over and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "What happened, Toothy?" He gently kissed her forehead.

Without a word, she handed the phone to Jack. He took it gently from her cold fingers and looked down at the screen. There was Sandy's name at the top, and there were a few hearts next to it.

_Dearest Tooth,_

_I am so sorry, but Pitch and I must leave for Europe today. By the time you read this, I'm certain we'll be on the plane already, so I'll respond to any texts or calls you might send me when we land. I'm not sure how long we'll be in Europe, and I won't be able to give you an exact location. We'll be doing so much traveling for various art shows. I'll make sure to tell you as soon as we know when we can come back._

Jack noticed that the man hadn't even ended it with some form of endearment or even his name. There was as little feeling in the message as there could possibly be. Jack was confused, especially considering how he and Tooth had been until just recently. "Tooth...what does this mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She stood shakily and walked towards the kitchen, taking a glass down from the cabinet and filling it with water. She took a sip before trying to speak. "He's gone and isn't coming back for some time. He can't even tell me where he'll be. I knew Europe was large, but now...it feels larger than the whole universe."

"I'm sure he must have had some reason for leaving so suddenly. He adores you, Tooth. And he hardly seems like the type of guy to break up with someone through a text."

He couldn't see her face, but he saw her shoulders stiffen and then slump in defeat. "I didn't really want to think about it that way...breaking up. I actually thought...that we...that we'd be together. And now..." Jack leapt up and went over to her, when her shoulders started shaking with silent sobs. He held her for as long as it took for this round of tears to dry.

Jack reached into his pocket, when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out and felt a wave of happiness, when he deciphered through the cracks to see that it was Aster calling. He held up a finger to let Tooth know it would only be a minute, and he stepped out into the hallway to take the call.

"Bunny? God, I haven't heard from you for days!"

"_Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm such a coward, but I couldn't think of a better way to do this than through a voicemail. I can't stay with you, Jack. I led you to believe that I felt more for you than I actually do. I've found someone else, and I'm going with them to California. I don't think I'm gonna be coming back anytime soon. I'm so sorry, Jack, but I didn't want you to believe a lie._"

Jack tried to speak, but it seemed like Bunny couldn't hear him. He yelled at the phone but was left with only silence. He took the phone away from his ear and looked down at the screen. _Call ended. _That was it. In one day, everything had been thrown completely upside down. He braced himself and went back inside to comfort his grieving sister. Deep in his heart he cursed Sanderson Mansnoozie, Aster Bunnymund and Pitch Black all to hell.

* * *

**Reviews please! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, I co-wrote this with the lovely Jarjarblinx1. And she wanted to say something to you all :)**

**Hey y'all, Jarjarblinx1 here with Pitch Black, you sexy British punk.** Thank you.** Well, here's another chapter for you all! Now, the scene in Italy was inspired by a scene in a movie that I just love! If you can guess which movie, I'll give you an extra special shout out in the next chapter! Also, if anyone can tell me the painting I was talking about or where the museum is in Sicily, they'll also get a shout out! Happy reading and I look forward to the reviews!** So long.

* * *

"Tooth! Have you seen my tie?" Jack called out, as he desperately searched around his room.

"Which one?" he heard her shout from down the hall.

"You know...that blue one...with the silvery design." He lifted up the corner of his bed.

"Why on earth would I know where your-" Tooth walked into the room and started laughing.

Jack looked up at her. "What? What's so funny?"

The brunette walked up to him, tugging at the tie that her brother had wrapped around his forehead. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"How-" He quickly pulled the tie off, shoving it into his suitcase and grinning up at her. "Forgot I put it there." Jack sat on the top of his suitcase, forcing the zipper closed. "What are you still doing here? You have packing to finish." He started grabbing the sketchbooks he had bought for the trip and packing them into a duffle along with some other art supplies he couldn't go without.

Tooth leaned against the doorway with a sigh. "Jack, must I go? I don't think I'm ready to just go off to Europe. What if we run into...him?" She looked down.

"It's been over a month, Tooth. And the guy hasn't contacted you the entire time. You are going to go on this trip with me and Uncle O'Cloque, who has so graciously invited us on and is paying for this wonderful trip." Jack moved over to pull his sister into his arms. "We both need an escape. We need to go somewhere where nobody will know us, so we can mend our wounded hearts. What better way than_ Europe_? We can enjoy ourselves for once. Not be nagged out by matchmaking mothers or gossiping sisters. Not have to worry about what others will think of us. We can have _fun_. Let loose a little. We don't need men to enjoy ourselves. Especially when we have each other. Besides, weren't you the one who always dreamt of seeing the eiffel tower?"

"I...yeah..." The brunette blushed. "I suppose you're right. I guess it could be like an adventure."

"Exactly! Now, finishing packing, or we'll be late for the plane." He pulled away, going back to his bags.

"Hey, Jack?" Tooth paused at the doorway, looking back at her brother.

He looked up at her with excited cerulean eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Anytime and anything for my Lil' Sis." Jack grinned back at her. "Now, shoo! I don't want to be late!" Tooth left with a laugh, heading back to her room to finish her own packing.

* * *

"Jackson! Tootiana! Ova here!" When their eyes finally settled on the man calling their names, both of the siblings smiled.

"Uncle O'Cloque!" Jack dropped his suitcase when they reached him, pulling the man into a big hug.

"Ah, it's good to see ya too, boyo." He laughed, returning the hug, before pulling away and hugging Tooth as well. "An it's good ta see ya, bonnie Toot."

The brunette smiled at the man. He was thin as a wire and had greying copper hair that made him look older than he really was, but his eyes were so full of joy, windows into his youthful soul. "It's so good to see you, Uncle. Papa's been meaning to come visit for quite a while now."

"An how is tat ol man o' yours? Still as plump an jolly as he's alays been?" Their uncle led them out to the airport parking lot to his car.

"Of course! Do you really think Dad would ever change?" Jack grinned, packing his and Tooth's suitcases into the trunk.

"No, no. Just wanta be sure I dunna need to hop on a plane meself and knock some sense inta te dope."

* * *

Jack looked around excitedly at all the sites. Their itinerary had taken them to lovely Italy first, with its ancient architecture and seducing art. Jack knew that his artist heart would be content to stay here forever if he could. His uncle hadn't wanted to let him go out so soon, but Jack had promised to take a guide book, his cell, and a ridiculous amount of emergency money along with him. Just in case, of course. Looking in his book, Jack skimmed to find museums. Closing his eyes, he circled his finger over the page before dropping it down. Opening his eyes, he saw that his finger had landed on a brief description of the Palazzo Abatellis. Closing the book with a snap, he practically skipped his way along.

At the museum, Jack was astounded to see so much art. He could feel the history ooze from the small cracks. These were true pieces of art compared to the things he did. There was one painting that stopped him dead. The use of blue was what had caught his eye, but he noticed that there was so much more to see than just that. The face of the woman seemed almost expressionless, but Jack could feel that there was a hint of a smile to those lips. He wondered just what kind of secrets she was hiding in those warm dark eyes. His eyes were still trained on the painting, when he turned to move on. He grunted, when he walked right into a solid wall of muscle.

"Oomph! Excuse...me."

There, standing right in front of him, was Pitch Black.

* * *

Pitch looked down into the bright blue eyes of none other than Jack Frost. Neither man moved, as they slowly took in each other's presence. Pitch smiled a warm smile down on the younger man, and Jack was shocked when a wave of unexpected pleasure washed over him. His mouth opened and closed, as he tried to think of something to say. Pitch's eyes slowly made their way down to look at Jack's lips, his gaze as caressing as his fingers.

"Hello, Jack. It certainly is a _pleasant _surprise."

"Y-y-yeah. Yeah, it...is actually. We've been in Europe for a while, and we don't really know anyone. It's a surprise to finally see a familiar face, even if it is you." Jack didn't like how happy it made him to see the other artist. He was still very much upset over everything that had happened between them, so why did he not cringe at the sight of his face?

"Europe isn't as much fun with no one to share it with. This world can be..._lonely _when no one seems to notice."

Suddenly feeling flirtatious and eager for some revenge, Jack looked up at the older man under half-lidded eyes. "Tell me, Pitch. Are you lonely?"

Noting Jack's obvious change, Pitch's mind began working. Usually, the boy was cursing and hissing at him like a cat. Suddenly, those blue eyes were bedroom-eyes, looking at him in what Pitch could only guess was an attempt at seduction. Maybe Jack knew about what he had done for Sandy? Ah, or maybe it was the other one. _Bunny_. Pitch shivered at the name, but he smiled. So Jack was trying to get revenge by seducing him? And then what? Dump him and claim that it was all in the name of E. Aster Bunnymund? Not bloody likely. If that's how Jack wanted it to be, then two could play at this game.

Pitch leaned forward, closer than was appropriate, but who would notice? People here, it seemed, were more tolerant than back home. Pitch nuzzled Jack's earlobe with his nose and nuzzled his way down to under Jack's chin. Jack threw his head back and gasped slightly when he felt a small bite on his Adam's apple.

"I am _very _lonely, Frost, but I doubt you're..." Jack gasped again, when he felt another bite, this time on a sensitive spot under his ear. "..._ready _to change that. You taste like a virgin, Jack, and a virgin must come..." Jack was very much aware of the double-meaning in the word. "...willingly."

Pitch pulled away and looked down at a now very flustered and heavily-breathing Jack. Jack's eyes were full of desire and something that Pitch was afraid to identify. He took his long index finger and turned the younger man's chin up, so that he could look deeper into those eyes.

"Don't tempt me, Jack. You may hate me, yell at me, criticize my work and call me a bastard, but _do not tempt me_. I am ashamed to say that I may not be able to resist such a temptation."

"What makes you think I want you to resist?"

Pitch pulled back more, stunned at Jack's response. Jack's breathing had slowed, but he still looked at Pitch through heavy-lidded eyes, the blush still like blood on a snow-covered hill. They were torn from their moment when they heard an Irish accent call to Jack. Jack turned and waved at his uncle. He turned around to face Pitch one more time, reaching up to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, and Pitch? About that whole virgin thing? Can you be _so sure_ that Bunny left me one?" Jack smiled triumphantly, as he turned and walked off to meet his family. His triumph would have been even greater had he seen the look of pure hatred that came over Pitch's face. Pitch swore that if Bunny had laid one hand on Jack Frost, the Australian was going to be _so_ dead.

* * *

An hour later, Jack was standing, sketchbook in hand, by a bust of a woman. He examined the bust carefully, admiring Francesco Laurana's work. The piece, Eleonora of Aragon, was a simple sculpture, but there was something about it that drew the young artist in. The man opened up his sketchbook to a fresh page, holding it in his right arm, and quickly started to make out a rough sketch of the piece in front of him. When he finished, Jack held up the page, glancing between the paper and the bust with a satisfied smile.

When another guest came up beside him, he was broken from his reverie. The man stood tall and proud, nearly a full foot taller than Jack himself. His salt and peppered hair was slicked back, and his goatee was trimmed to perfection, only accenting the tightness of his jaw and his frowning mouth. Jack moved a step or two away, starting to sketch the bust again from a new angle. He didn't know how long they had been standing there, but every time he snuck a glance at the man, he was staring at him with obvious disdain. "Can I help you?"

The man looked up at him, seeming almost offended that Jack had spoken to him. "Not at all. I am merely shocked by the pure amount of gall you have," he said in a thick British accent.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" He lowered his sketchbook, turning to face him. Jack had to admit that Pitch's accent actually sounded kind of sexy. But coming from this guy, it only made him sound as haughty as he looked.

"It means that I am appalled that an amateur such as yourself would dare to attempt to copy the work of a master."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me right now? What is it with British pricks judging me and my work without knowing me?! I don't-" He took a deep breath. "I _won't_ just sit here and take this from you." The white haired man closed his sketchbook and stalked away, seething. It wasn't until he was out of the museum and well down the street that he stopped, moving to lean against the wall of a nearby shop. When the door to the shop opened, he went to move out of the way, but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jackie?"

The man looked up, meeting the eyes of a familiar brunette man. "Jamie?! What the hell are you doing here, man?" He pulled his cousin into a hug. "I know we've run into each other in some odd places before, but _Italy_?"

Jamie happily returned the gesture, with a laugh. "I told you that I work for Mr. Black's uncle. Well, Pitch is doing a big art tour thing through Europe, and Mr. deLuna is here for that. Of course I was brought along, seeing as I'm the man's walking planner."

"Well, there ya go!" Jack grinned. "Who would have thought that we'd run into each other here, of all places?" His smiled faded a bit, and he pulled back from the hug. "So how have you been? You know...after what happened?"

"I've been alright, Jack." He ruffled his cousin's white hair. "You don't have to be so embarrassed or anything. Don't worry, Jackie. I'm moving on. You're my cousin and my best friend, and that's all that counts."

Jack smiled again, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad that you're moving on, no offense!" he added quickly at the end.

"None taken." The man chuckled. "How about this? Mr. deLuna is having a small get together tomorrow night, and he told me that if I happened to find someone I like enough on this trip that I could bring them along. Would you like to come with me, Jack? Not as a romantic sort of date, of course. But perhaps we could catch up. Ttry to reconnect like we used to."

It didn't take him much internal debate, before he decided. "Yeah. I'd love to come, Jams." Jack smiled, holding his hand out for a fist bump.

Jamie happily complied with the gesture, before he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and checked the message on it. "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Jack nodded his head, watching his cousin make his way down the street. "Tomorrow night..."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Review please! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Here she is:**

**Hey everyone! This is Jarjarblinx1 with Pitch Black.** Don't talk to me. **I'm sorry you didn't have a lot of action in this chapter, but you will the next one, I promise!** You better!** Saucy minx. Well anywho's, I'm astounded by how many people loved my Jack and Pitch scene. You guys...made me cry with happiness. Here's the cookies! Also, the answers to the questions I asked were Room With A View, Palermo, and _Annunziata _by Antonello da Messina_. _A couple people guessed the Mona Lisa and that was great (Fact: The Mona Lisa is in the Louvre ;D) You guys were awesome for taking the challenge!** Smart people, knowing art.** Shut up, you're the painter here.** Damn straight.** Anyway, leave a review and let us know how we're doing. I check them daily so we are keeping track of what everyone has to say!**

* * *

Jack fiddled with his tie, loosening it a little around his neck, as he walked to the restaurant. He hated wearing formal clothes with a passion, but Jamie had told him that he had to wear them for the occasion. The man looked down at the paper in his hands, checking the address with the building in front of him. He looked back up in disbelief. The restaurant was by far the fanciest he had ever been to. Walking inside, it became even more obvious why he had been told to dress formally. Jack was admiring the details in the architecture, when he heard his name called. He looked up to see his cousin sitting at the bar across the room.

"Hey, Jams. It's good to see you." He patted him on the back with a smile.

"Glad to see you actually came." Jamie stared at his cousin in awe. "It never ceases to amaze me how you can walk around when it's this cold outside without even a jacket on. I was shivering on my way here, and I _did_ have one."

"What? This? I'd hardly call this cold at all. Maybe you're just a wuss."

"Or maybe you're just a freak."

Jack grinned. "What can I say? I'm a Winter baby. Just wait another month or so when it gets close to my birthday. That's when the weather gets _really_ nice and chilly." When the other man just rolled his eyes, he laughed. "Oh, don't be mad just because you can't handle a little cold, Mr. Summer child."

"At least I can run around a bit in the heat without fainting." Jamie chuckled.

"Hey, now! That was one time! And, in my defense, it was particularly hot that day."

"It was ninety degrees, Jackie." The older man took a sip of his drink. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Considering that the last time I drank I don't remember half of what happened, I think I'll pass. Thanks, though." Jack finally took in his cousin's outfit, letting loose a laugh. "Seriously. How did I not realize you were gay before?" The man was wearing a button up shirt in a beautiful shade of green with a warm brown vest and matching bow tie. "Your sense of color matching just screams 'gay.'"

"Look who's talking, Mr. ice prince." Jack was wearing a plain white shirt, a silver vest and his favorite blue and silver tie. "You look like winter threw up on you," he chuckled.

"Maybe I like it that way." He playfully hit him on the shoulder. "So where is everybody else for this shindig?"

"Right in there." Jamie pointed to a doorway in the back of the restaurant. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone." Jack followed his cousin to the private dining room. He was pulled towards a corner where Pitch and Sandy stood talking with a short blonde woman. "Good evening, everyone. Jack, you already know Mr. Black and Mr. Mansnoozie."

Jack obligingly nodded to them, but he didn't meet either of their gazes. He was still upset with Sanderson for leaving his sister, and Pitch...well, Pitch was just his normal infuriating self. "Good evening."

Jamie brought his attention back to the woman. "And Sophie, this is my cousin, Jack."

The blonde quickly held out her hand to the other man, a big smile on her face. "Oh, it's so good to finally meet you. Jamie is always talking about his family, but I never get to meet any of them. I'm Sophie deLuna." Her voice in itself sounded so full of joy.

_Yet another British accent... _Jack smiled casually, shaking her hand. "Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you too."

"Sophie is Mr. deLuna's daughter-in-law." The two cousins conversed with Sophie for a little while longer, before moving on through the dinner party. Jamie could see the confusion on his cousin's face, as all of the names and people mixed up in his head, and he laughed. "Come on. You still have to meet Mr. deLuna, and then you can relax." He went up to a tall man over near a table and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around, smiling down at his assistant. "Ah, Jameson. Can I help you with something?"

Jack froze, eyes widening in shock upon seeing the familiar face. _The man from yesterday is Jamie's boss?! Shit shit shit shit shit shit! Just don't bring up yesterday, and everything will be fine. Whew. Breathe..._ The young artist took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin. We happened to bump into each other yesterday, and I decided to bring him as my guest." Jamie turned, beckoning his cousin forward. Jack had stopped his internal meltdown, but he couldn't seem to unclench his jaw or stop glaring at the towering man in front of him. As soon as deLuna realized who he was, though, he sent an equally menacing look back at the white haired man, and Jack felt no regret for his own hatred.

The two of them shook hands briefly. "Manfred deLuna," the man introduced himself.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

"Enjoy the party, Mr. Frost. Dinner will be starting soon." He quickly excused himself, before leaving the two cousins and moving to converse with the other guests.

Jamie watched him go with a confused expression on his face, turning back to his cousin. "What was _that_ about?"

Jack crossed his arms with a slight frown. "I may have actually met your boss yesterday at the museum."

"Judging by both of your expressions, is it safe to guess that it wasn't a happy meeting?"

"I'll just say that I ended up calling him a British prick and stormed off." When all he got from his cousin was an incredulous look, he shrugged. "What? Apparently it's a family trait. Anybody related to Pitch Black has to be a judgmental prick when it comes to my art."

"Did I just hear my name?"

"If you heard it along with the words 'judgmental' and 'prick,' then yes you did." Jack didn't even bother turning to look at the man he knew was standing behind him. "I changed my mind, Jamie. Maybe I do want a drink." He took the drink his cousin offered him and downed it. "Oh, look. It's dinner time."

"Keep an eye on your cousin, Jamie. You of all people should know what a _terrible _drunk he is. Might do something _foolish _if he isn't careful."

"How about you just mind your own business, Pitch? I have no intention of getting drunk tonight. But I do need a drink, if I'm going to have to put up with you and your family." Jack scowled at him, before dragging his cousin off to the table. Mr. deLuna, of course, sat at the head of the table with Pitch and Sophie on either side of him. Jamie took the seat by Sophie, and Jack ended up sitting between him and Sanderson. The man let out a sigh of relief at being so far away from the two he'd come to know as the British pricks, but it was short lived.

"So, Mr. Frost," deLuna caught his attention. "I hear from my nephew that you're an artist."

"Yes, sir." Jack took a sip of his water.

"What medium do you use?"

"I dabble in a bit of everything, but I mostly prefer paint."

"I see." The man lazily stirred his tea. "Where did you learn to paint?"

"Nowhere, sir."

"Nowhere?" He looked up at the young artist in disbelief. "Surely you had to learn from somebody."

"I didn't. I taught myself."

Uncle deLuna chuckled softly. "You mean to tell me that an aspiring artist, such as yourself, didn't go to art school? What happened? Your family couldn't afford the tuition?"

Jack very nearly growled at the blatantly rude question. "Yes, my father was going through a small rough patch at the time. But even now, when I could find the money myself, I don't have _any_ desire to go to art school."

"And why is that, Mr. Frost? Do you think yourself to already be a master? Do you think that you don't need to improve?"

"On the contrary, _sir_, I know for a fact that I have a lot of room for improvement. I just don't trust in how art institutions teach. I'm a firm believer in art coming from the artist's heart and soul. Tell me, sir, how I am supposed to convey such depth and emotion when I'm being told what to paint and I have no passion for that subject."

The waiters came into the room bringing their food, and Jack let out a sigh of relief when the questions from the man finally stopped. Jack quietly started to eat his meal, not really able to fully enjoy the masterful cooking with his thoughts running over what had just been said. It wasn't until he heard a quiet voice to his right that he snapped out of his reverie. Jack turned to look at the little blond man sitting beside him.

"Hello, Jack. It's been a while." Sandy gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, it has. I don't think I've seen you since you up and left my sister and then proceeded to ignore her for a month." Jack knew he was being harsh, but he couldn't help it. The man had broken his sister's heart after all.

"How...how is she?" He looked down at his plate.

"Oh, she's fine _now_, after I had to practically drag her on this trip so that she'd loosen up. You know what, Sanderson? She didn't deserve what you put her through. What kind of man leads someone on and then just leaves?" Jack jabbed another bite onto his fork, seething now.

"I know..." Sandy frowned, letting out a long sigh. "I didn't want to leave...I really didn't..."

"Then why did you? Why did you leave, Sandy?" He looked down at the other man.

"I left because Pitch didn't think that my feelings for your sister were returned." Jack's jaw dropped in shock. "He suggested I end it before I got more attached, because it would only hurt me more when it came to an end. Then he invited me to go on this tour with him, and I did."

Jack turned to look at the man in question. Pitch was talking to his uncle, and so he missed the look of disbelief coming from the young artist he had grown to love. The white haired man stared down at his food, completely zoning everything out, as the realization of what had happened hit him.

"Jack?"

His head snapped up at the voice, seeing his cousin standing up beside him with a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said that we're going to go to the theater now to watch a performance. Are you going to come?"

Jack finally looked around the room, seeing that everyone had already left their seats and were at the front of the restaurant getting their coats. "I...no thanks. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"Are you alright, Jackie?" Jamie looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah. My stomach's just not feeling too well right now," he lied. "It's nothing a little rest won't take care of." Jack stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, Jams. I'll see you around." He didn't wait for the other man to answer, before he was out the door.

* * *

**Oh snap! Shit's about to go down, people. Are you ready for the emotional drama explosion that will happen next chapter? I don't think you are :D Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Make sure you go check out her stuff! **

* * *

As soon as Jack was out of sight of the restaurant and around a corner, he ran. He didn't know how long or how far he ran, but he couldn't stop. Not with Sanderson's words ringing in his head. _I left because Pitch...he suggested I end it...would only hurt me more when it came to an end..._ This was all that bastard's fault! His sister's heart had been broken and she had been an emotional wreck for weeks, because of _him_! The man finally let himself slow to a stop, breathing hard. He looked around, seeing that he had ended up in an open square with a fountain. Jack leaned against the side of the fountain, sliding down to collapse on the ground and bury his face in his hands. He couldn't stop his tumultuous thoughts, and the never ending trickle of water did nothing to soothe him. A pale hand came up to loosen his tie, so he could breathe easier.

"Jack." Jack froze when he heard the now-familiar British voice. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see him. He waited for what felt like an eternity, but he knew that he wasn't leaving. He turned and glared up into the frustratingly concerned eyes of Pitch Black.

"What do you want, Pitch?"

"I was...concerned. My uncle was a bit...rude to you. It was unforgivable. I was worried that he might have offended you."

Slamming a hand to his chest, Jack looked shocked. "Offended me? Whatever gave you the impression that I was _offended_?"

"I suppose I deserved that."

"You deserve a_ lot_ more than that, Black."

Pitch's eyes widened briefly, and then he smiled. "You're right. I do deserve a lot more." Before Jack knew it, he was pulled to his feet and pressed against Pitch's body. Pitch was leaning down, his lips moving frantically over Jack's. It took only a second before the younger of the two reached up and slapped Pitch's cheek. Hard. The man pulled away, holding his cheek gently, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?! You ask me if I'm insulted by your family, and then you take my sarcasm as the go-sign to try and swap saliva?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I love you, Jack."

"W-w-what?" He stumbled back a step, blue eyes widening in shock.

"I'm in love with you, Jack Frost. I have been for a _very_ long time. I find that out of everything in this world, you are my one weakness. My paintings mean nothing. They are fake, while you are very much real. When we are both dead, my spirit will praise the day you were born. I will cherish every moment that made you into the person I care for today. As long as you live and walk this earth, I will _love you_. I am yours, heart, body, soul, blood, mind, and art. It would make me so completely happy if you would go out with me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I have never been more serious than I am in this moment. I was sure that I would never feel these emotions again, and then you came into my life. I have thrown everything away in the hopes that I may one day call you mine. I have risked society's disapproval, my uncle's anger, my own judgment, all for you. Please, tell me that it was all worth it."

"Poor poor you, Pitch. Poor you for having to lower your oh so mighty social status to try to run off with the starving artist that you have spared _nothing_ when you did everything you could to fuck up his life!" Jack spat out, and he couldn't stop his jaw from clenching. "You...do you realize what you've put me through?! After everything you've done to me, you really expect me to just welcome you with open arms?!"

"And how have I...messed up your life? I have loved you, Jack, and protected you as much as I could when you were drunk. Forgive me if I don't see the ruination there."

"I was only driven to drinking that much, because of _your_ asshole attitude towards me from day one! You have been a complete ass to me since the moment we first met. Or are you forgetting all of that?"

"I was wrong. I saw your paintings that night, Jack. They were beautiful...in their own way. You really do have talent."

Jack let out a sound of disbelief. "So you think that by complimenting my art of a sudden that's going to make me just forget about everything you've done to the people I care about too?"

"No! It's just...I don't really understand what it is you're faulting me for. What have I done that is _so _terrible in your eyes?"

"You told Sandy that my sister didn't feel the same way for him as he did her! You convinced him to abandon my sister!"

"I won't deny that. I saw the way they were together. He obviously felt more for her than she felt for him. I have seen my friend's heart be broken before. I will not watch it again."

"You already are, you prick! Look at him! For one fucking second, focus on someone other than yourself! Does he _really_ look happy to you? I suppose a frown and tears are the best way to convey gratitude!"

"I don't expect you to understand, Jack. I felt I did what I had to to spare my friend the pain of another pointless romance. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself."

Jack threw up his hands in frustration, turning away from the other man. "Oh, if only you could have been cruel towards him then! You should have left them alone! Now Sandy looks miserable, and I have to pick up the pieces of my sister's heart every day that they're apart."

"I see now why you are so angry, but all of this can easily be fixed. Why then is there so much hatred towards me?"

He whipped back around to face him again. "Just look at what you did to poor Aster! Did you seriously think that Bunny wouldn't tell me about everything you did to him when you went to school together? You ruined the one thing he wanted more than anything else!"

Pitch slowly stalked forward, a look of rage creeping into his eyes. "And what has _Bunny _told you?"

"You were friends. And then you spread lies about him, so that _you_ would get chosen to work with the master!"

"Ah, yes. I obviously was chosen only for my power. I suppose you've seen Bunny's work? It far surpasses mine, I'm sure." The tone of angry sarcasm was heavy in his words.

"Maybe I have or maybe I haven't. It doesn't change the fact that you were horrible to him." Jack met his angry gaze, his own just as furious.

Pitch looked at Jack intently, one final flash of anger in his eyes before they filled with pain. "You really love him, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter, either way. He walked out of my life the same day that you made Sandy leave Tooth."

The pain was still there, but the anger returned briefly in those golden eyes. "Did he hurt you, in any way?"

"That's none of your business," Jack growled.

"No, I don't suppose it is. It never has been my business. Forgive me for interfering in your life. If I have caused you pain, it was unintentional. I would never _willingly_ hurt you, Jack. If you must hate me, at least remember that." Pitch turned and walked slowly back in the direction that they had come. Jack felt a twinge in his chest, when he saw Pitch lift a hand to furiously wipe at his face. He jumped and wiped his cheek. Looking up, he watched as the rain began to fall.

* * *

Jack didn't get home until very late, and he was undeniably drunk. After Pitch had left, Jack had spent the next few hours finding peace at the bottom of a bottle. He fumbled with the key, and when he finally managed to get the door unlocked, he stumbled into the room. He stopped when he saw Tooth sitting on the couch, holding hands and whispering with Sandy. They both looked up and blushed, when they saw Jack.

He tried to sound sober but failed miserably. "Wellz, iz good to see ya Zandy. Howz ya doin'?"

"Fine now, Jack. I've come to make amends with your sister. I found my courage after seeing you tonight."

Tooth squeezed his hand and smiled at her brother. "Yes, Jack, Everything's alright now. Can you believe it? Someone had told him that I might not like him! Silly boy." She leaned forward, and the two lovebirds nuzzled noses. Jack felt like he was gonna hurl.

He slumped down in a chair and tried to ignore the couple. When they didn't really make any hint of leaving the room, Jack pulled out his phone. He focused on the keyboard through the cracks on the screen, as he texted a message to Tooth to go _anywhere _else but right in front of him. Tooth pulled the vibrating phone from her pocket and laughed, showing the message to Sandy. They both got the hint. Tooth stood and went to get her coat, and Sandy followed, stopping near Jack's chair.

"Here. I did come to make amends, but I also have the duty of delivering this to you. He's very old-fashioned like that." Sandy dropped the letter in Jack's lap and patted the boy's shoulder. Jack didn't move, until he heard the door lock click. Finally finding peace in the quiet of the empty room, he reached down and picked up the envelope. It was heavy and thick, and on the front was his name, written in a fancy font. Having become familiar with the font through looking at his signatures on his paintings, Jack instantly knew who had written it. Throwing it down on the coffee table, he hoisted himself out of the chair and stumbled to the fridge in their room.

_Damn, only one beer left_. Popping the lid off, Jack took a huge swig, before swaying back over to the chair. As much as he tried to ignore it, the letter stared back at him with an undeniable presence. Sighing in frustration, he picked it up and tore into it. There was the same font, only smaller. The paper was fine and bore his watermark at the top. _Pompous dick_... He started to read.

_Jack,_

_Don't worry. I'm not writing to you to try and bring up a certain subject again. You have made your feelings clear, and I now have no choice but to accept them and be ashamed of what my own have been. No, I'm writing to address certain complaints that you have against me. I was wrong about my friend and your sister. After we talked, I found Sanderson and spoke to him on the subject. Indeed, I was quite wrong. He opened up and explained that he had only followed me out of friendship and loyalty. In truth, his heart still belongs to your sister._

_I told him to ignore what I had said. I told him to find out for himself whether her feelings are returned or not. If they were, I wished him all the best from my heart. If they were not, I promised him that we would do whatever he wanted during our stay here. If you are reading this, I can only hope that his mission was successful. I mean it, Jack. I really do hope so._

_You also accused me of ruining Bunnymund's happiness and future as a great artist. I can only imagine the stories he's told, but I have no doubt that I am the villain in all of them. What I am about to tell you, I hope you will keep to yourself. It is a delicate matter that involves someone close to my heart. Aster and I were friends from far back in our childhoods. When I was married eighteen years ago, I was proud to have him as my best man. Two years later, my wife died giving birth to my daughter, Aerabella. Even then Aster proved to be a true friend to me._

_My wife was the one with real artistic talent. She could paint with such detail that one would almost think they were looking at a photograph. When she was alive, I never once thought of spending my life in art. That was her domain, and hers alone. As she lay on her deathbed, she made me promise to try and find the passion that she had. "Through art, you will find peace, my love. Through art, I will always be with you." For years her words haunted me, as I worked tirelessly to find the passion and learn the skills._

_When I was twenty-four, graduation was swiftly approaching. Everyone in the school was excited to go out into the world and show what they could do. Others were excited for the masters that would come. On one such day, a master painter came, offering to take one student under his wing. I wanted the position, but not as desperately as Aster did. The master looked at examples of all our work and found he was most pleased with my own. I was as surprised as any of them, as I thought I had no talent then. Aster was furious with me, swearing that I had to have bought the master in some way._

_Sure that maybe my uncle had interceded, I approached the master and asked him why he had chosen me out of everyone that had applied. "In their work, I see the years they've spent learning. I see the influence of teacher after teacher. In your work, I see the years you've spent living. You paint with your soul, not your mind. You paint what you feel, not what you see. I could take any of those students and their work would then have a piece of me. I chose you because I see an artist that has the talent, but doesn't believe. I want to help you believe."_

_For the first time since I had began, I felt that maybe it wasn't so impossible. For a while, everything seemed fine. Then graduation approached, and I found out that Aster had impregnated three different women and denied it. They stood up on that stage, their bellies large with child, and I felt their pain. I looked at his face and saw no emotion, no regret for what he had done. I looked at that face, and I no longer saw my friend. When I had crossed that stage, the master was waiting for me._

"_You knew, didn't you?" I remember asking, and he looked at me sadly. I knew then that he had chosen me, maybe for my talent, but also because Aster had done something terrible. No master would take an apprentice if they had to fear scandal. I had the most talent, but I was also the most well-behaved. For the first time since he had accepted me, I wanted to burn my paints, my brushes, my canvasses, and forget it all. I didn't obviously. No, I went with him, and I learned. I became famous, as E. Aster Bunnymund faded._

_A year ago, I got a call from my daughter (I was in Brazil at the time) telling me that she had met someone special. She loved him and wanted to run away with him. As all young girls are, I laughed and assumed that she would run to a treehouse with some boy from school. "No, Papa. He wants to take me to Australia. He says we'll have a house on the beach with a view of the sea." It was then that I knew. I booked a flight back home in time to stop them. Aster had returned and had planned to take my daughter away. I'm ashamed to say I had to pay him a great deal in exchange for his never contacting Aerabella again. Her pain was great, but short-lived. You must know, at that time my daughter was only fifteen years old and was expected to receive close to $2 million in the event of her marriage. I have little doubt that, had he succeeded, Aster's revenge would have been tremendous._

_I'm sorry for telling all of this to you, but I felt that you of all people should know the truth. I do not claim that Aster is a bad person, only misguided. From the few moments I saw him with you, I am assured that he genuinely cares for you. Perhaps you may have the power to bring him back to what he once was. I wish you all the best in whatever you choose to do. Again, forgive me._

_Pitch Black_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Drama much? Review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**So. How about that dramabomb guys? :D As always, this was co-written with Jarjarblinx1!**

* * *

"Jack, are you sure you're alright with this?" Tooth looked at her brother, who was sitting on the couch in their suite.

He looked back up at her, giving a slightly miserable smile. "Yeah. You go enjoy Europe with Sandy. You guys deserve to spend some time together."

"I feel bad leaving you like this, though." She frowned. Jack hadn't left their hotel, much less their room, in the two days since he had confronted Pitch.

"Don't worry about me, Tooth. I have to figure all of this out on my own anyway. One of us might as well enjoy ourselves. Besides, I still have Uncle O'Cloque if I ever need to rant. Just go have fun. I'll see you when we're back in the States." Jack hugged his sister, before watching her leave. He curled up on the couch again, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. He opened the letter and read it for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days.

Jack stretched out with a sigh. _I don't even know what to think anymore...Pitch has been such a jerk since the day we met, but this... _He glanced at the letter. _So this is the real Pitch...the man behind the tough exterior...I've known the man who wrote this for years. This is the man whose soul I've seen in his paintings. This is the man with a painful past who just needed to trust someone enough to open up about his past. __**This**__ is the man I've idolized and loved since the day I first saw one of his paintings._

Jack stopped mid-stretch, his heart beating rapidly. Wait, _loved_? Had he loved Pitch? Thinking on it now, Jack realized he had loved what he wanted Pitch to be, not what he was. In his mind, Pitch Black had been a brave, confident man, someone willing to share his secrets and, more importantly, look at Jack's work and be impressed. Instead, Pitch was arrogant, high-handed and quick to judge, but he was also tortured and loving. He did care for his sister and Sandy and even Bunny once upon a time. Pitch looked at Jack's work and he found faults, but because of that, Jack had fought to improve, if only to prove Pitch wrong.

Jack rubbed a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in white spikes. He wanted to have a drink _so _badly, but Uncle O'Cloque had cut him off after seeing how much he had spent at the bar. _Crotchety old man.._. Jack finished his stretch and stood, deciding that he would relax by taking a warm bath. He deserved it, after all. Passing the kitchen table, Jack noticed a flyer sticking out of the pamphlets the hotel had provided for them. He tugged the shiny paper out, looking at the familiar face beneath the large words. So, he was having a show here in a few nights. _Fuck it. What else do I have to do?_

* * *

Jack looked through the crowd at the man standing in the corner. Suddenly, the man looked up, and those golden eyes met his. As if in a trance, Jack moved forward only to stop once he stood in front of Pitch. They could only look at each other. Jack was still a little angry at Pitch's interference with Tooth and Sandy, but he couldn't help but feel some regret when Pitch looked at him with sadness and hesitation.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack nodded, words seemingly meaningless in this moment. Now that he was actually face-to-face with Pitch, Jack realized that he hadn't really thought out the plan well. He wanted to hate Pitch, wanted to fault him for everything bad. But after reading the letter, Jack realized that something had changed. Pitch wasn't the villain anymore; in fact, he really never had been. _Please, don't let me say something stupid... _

"Would you like to get dinner with me?" Pitch looked stunned at Jack, who looked equally shocked. Had he really just said that? Jack mentally slapped himself and tried to fix the moment. "What I mean is, your show looks like it's a big hit...and maybe you would want to...get drinks or..."

Pitch had been staring at Jack the whole time, but the younger man's frantic attempts amused him. Pitch smiled and raised a hand, brushing the tips of his fingers gently along Jack's cheek. Jack unconsciously leaned into the caress, earning a small sigh from Pitch. "I would love to get dinner."

"R-really? Well, we can wait 'til your done or..."

"Right now."

"You want to leave now?"

"This very second."

Jack smiled and nodded. Pitch smiled too and turned, making his excuses, as they walked out of the gallery. Thankfully they both still had their coats, so it was a straight shot to the exit. Opening the door, Jack leaned back and took a deep breath, enjoying the clear night with a content smile. Pitch stared at Jack but then felt the incredible urge to copy the boy. Looking up into the starry sky, he realized that he had spent the past decade just running around, never stopping to just breathe and look around. Lowering his head, he smiled lovingly at the man at his side, the one who had finally gotten him to stop.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"That meal was...incredible."

Pitch could only agree, as Jack rubbed his stomach, sitting contentedly in the passenger seat. Jack hadn't been shocked when he had seen Pitch's shining red Ferrari, but he had been surprised when the man had chosen to take him to a small restaurant, nothing fancy at all. They had laughed and had actually had a good time, enjoying the exuberance and joy that seemed to radiate from the walls of the place. The food had been fantastic, nothing at all like the poorly made American versions. Jack had even allowed Pitch to feed him some actual Italian spaghetti, joking that they could always share a noodle.

Spending time with Pitch had really been..._fun_. Jack flopped his head to the side, looking at him through his eyelashes. He wasn't sure if he had seen Pitch smile as much as he had tonight. _He really does look sexy_,_ when he smiles. And when he laughs..._ Jack had felt a strange sense of triumph, when he managed to make Pitch laugh for the first time. That feeling only growing stronger each time he heard the sound.

Pitch pulled up in front of the hotel, bringing the car to a stop. Neither man moved to get out of the car, not wanting this moment of peace to end. Finally, Pitch sighed and got out of the car, coming around to open the passenger side door. Jack reluctantly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Pitch closed the door behind him nd looked down at his feet, not quite sure what to do.

"I had fun tonight, Pitch. For an arrogant prick, you sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Pitch smiled and tossed his head back with a laugh. "Well, this 'arrogant prick' thanks you for the compliment." His tone softened, and he looked into Jack's eyes, his own golden ones searching for something deep in the blue irises. "But I had fun too. For the first time in a long while, I had fun."

"So maybe I do have talent of some kind?"

"Don't joke, Jack. You have more talent than anyone I know. You're kind and good and loving. You..."

Jack put a finger to the man's lips, cutting him off with a grin. "And you talk too much." He started backing away towards the hotel doors. "I'll see you around then? I'd say 'call me,' but I wouldn't even be able to tell if it was you or not." With a laugh, he pulled his phone from his pocket, showing the cracked screen.

Pitch couldn't help but give a slightly sad smile at the thought of not talking to the man for who knows how long. "Then I suppose I'll just have to look you up when we're back in America."

"Here. Let me see your phone." When Pitch handed him the device, Jack put in his number. Chuckling, he put it under the name "3 hot young artist" and exited the contacts before hanging the phone back to him. "Let's see if you can guess which one is me." He grinned.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Just don't be surprised when you answer your phone one day and it happens to be me." Pitch smiled, far happier knowing that the man in front of him had forgiven him enough to give him his number.

"Well...I should be heading in. I'll see you around?" Jack turned to head into the hotel, but in a spur of the moment change of his mind, he turned back around. Going onto his toes, his cold lips pressed against the older man's cheek, lingering a little longer than could be considered appropriate. He settled back down to the ground, meeting those golden eyes with a soft smile and a blush. "Good night, Pitch." And with that, Jack finally turned around and headed into the hotel and up to his room, leaving behind a dumbfounded but happy Pitch Black.

* * *

**Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**This was co-written with Jarjarblinx1! Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

Jack stretched in bed, smiling in sleepy pleasure. _That night was great and..._ Jack blushed a little, _I even kissed Pitch. _Admittedly, it wasn't a full-blown mouth-to-mouth kiss, but it still counted. Looking over at the cracked screen of his relic, Jack hated that he couldn't call or text Pitch. The other artist had called him once or twice over the last week, but it just didn't feel like enough. Now that he knew the man behind the arrogance, he found that he wanted more.

"Aye, boyo! Getcha wee little ass outta bed! Tere's a little someting here for ya."

"What is it, uncle?"

"Jus' get up an' see!"

Jack swung his legs down, out of the warmth of the bed. Throwing his arms over his head for one last stretch, Jack trudged into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and gasped when he saw the huge bouquet of roses that were waiting, sitting all proud in a glittering crystal vase.

"Tere's even a card that wen' wit it."

Uncle O'Cloque held out the card, pushing it eagerly at his nephew. He was just as excited to find out who had gone to all the trouble of doing this. Jack tore into the envelope, his eyes still on the flowers. When the card was free, he looked down and read the words, a blush of pleasure forming over the bridge of his nose.

_To my hot young artist,_

_I just wanted to remind you that, though I haven't seen you since that night, you've had fun this past week. With me. I'll never let you forget it now. I hope I may get to see you at the show tonight. It would be quite a pleasure._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The arrogant prick_

Jack chuckled and folded the card, putting it in his pocket. Since they'd gotten to England a few days ago, the two hadn't really done anything except the typical tourist things. "Hey, Uncle, how would you like to go see some art with me?"

* * *

Jack tried not to run towards Pitch, but he was certainly walking quickly. He found the older man standing in the back, staring up at one of his paintings. Sneaking up behind him, Jack tapped him lightly on one shoulder, moving to the other side when Pitch turned. Jack did this a few times before Pitch completely turned around and grabbed the younger man around the waist.

"Why hello, my hot young artist." He smiled, his golden eyes warm.

""Hello to you too, arrogant prick." Jack smiled saucily up at Pitch.

"Canna I have my 'hello' too?"

Uncle O'Cloque held out his hand to Pitch. "Aimsir O'Cloque, the boyo's uncle."

Pitch took the hand and shook it, his other hand still lying gently on Jack's waist. "Pitch Black."

"Uncle, you can leave if you want. I know art shows aren't really your thing. Pitch will give me a ride back." Pitch nodded, and O'Cloque looked grateful that he would be spared from hours of looking at paintings. Art was his nephew's passion, not his. Jack waved after his uncle and took a deep breath.

"He seems nice."

"He is. My favorite uncle really. Well, my only uncle, but that's beside the point."

"Did you like the flowers?"

Jack looked up at Pitch and nodded. "They were lovely. Thank you."

"I wanted to get flowers the same color as your cheeks when you're angry...or blushing."

"Stop, or I might just start doing that." Jack put his hands to his cheeks.

"I like it when you blush. It's one of the ways I can tell what you're thinking."

"Can you tell now?"

"Hmmmm..." Pitch rubbed his chin thoughtfully, making Jack laugh. "You might actually be enjoying my company, now." He rubbed some more, moving Jack's face from side to side with his other hand. "You don't hate me as much. Still dislike me, but not hate. And the painting behind me is not to your taste."

Jack pulled his face gently from Pitch's hand. "I am enjoying your company, I haven't really been looking at the painting since I got here...and I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. In fact, I might actually be starting to really like you."

Something sparked in Pitch's eyes. "Is that so? It seems my power of mind-reading might be a little rusty."

"Well, you are getting old. Ten years older than me? Tsk tsk, where is your cane, old man?"

"Careful Jack, or I might be tempted to kiss you right now."

"Only might?"

Pitch leaned forward slightly. "Would you mind very much if I did?"

Jack also leaned forward, his eyes closing a little. "I'll only mind if you don't."

Pitch leaned forward more, but he pulled back enough to grab Jack's hand. He pulled the younger man through the crowd towards the nearest exit. Thankfully, no one really noticed so it was a quick escape. Pulling the young man out, Pitch gently closed the door behind him. Jack stood there, waiting expectantly as Pitch stood facing the door, his forehead on the cool metal.

"Pitch, I'm minding right now."

Pitch turned and smiled down at the younger man. "Are you now? What a cruel man I am to keep Jack Frost waiting."

"Very cruel. And after I went through so much effort to look irresistible tonight."

"You're always irresistible, Jack."

"Prove it."

Pitch stepped forward and cupped Jack's cheek, watching as he closed his eyes and leaned into the warm hand, relishing in the touch. With his other hand, Pitch traced Jack's face as if memorizing it. He took some strands of hair between his fingers and rubbed the silky hairs. "So beautiful. Like ice in the moonlight." Pitch took his free hand and cupped Jack's other cheek. He leaned forward slowly, giving Jack time to pull away if he felt uncomfortable or changed his mind. "I'm going to kiss you now, Jack."

"About damn time."

Pitch's lips cautiously ghosted over Jack's, first the top then the bottom one. When the younger artist relaxed more into his touch, Pitch pressed a little more firmly; Jack's lips pressed back just as firmly. As he felt Jack's hand on his chest, holding onto his jacket, Pitch moved one hand to cup the back of Jack's neck and the other to wrap around his waist. He pulled the young man into the kiss, and Jack eagerly followed. Jack's hands trailed up Pitch's arms, past his face, to tangle in his dark ebony hair.

They pulled back briefly for air but didn't stay apart for long. Jack opened his mouth, inviting Pitch's tongue to explore. _Oh, what sweet heavens this is_. He felt his knees go weak, so Pitch turned them around so Jack was pressed up against the side of the building. The older of the two deepened the kiss, causing Jack to moan. His pale fingers tightened in Pitch's hair, tugging on the dark locks. Pitch pulled away and moved his mouth to Jack's neck. The white haired man was breathing heavily, clutching at Pitch's shoulders.

"Pitch, the...the show..."

"Screw the show." Pitch's voice was muffled in Jack's nape, light kisses and sucks being pressed into the skin. Jack gasped and pressed into Pitch, enjoying the moment. He only gave him a moment, though, before he pushed at the older man's shoulders.

"Come on, Pitch. We need to go back. If you let me go and agree to be good, I'll give you one more kiss."

"Only one?"

"Only one, but I'll make it good."

Pitch groaned and pulled back, straightening his hair and clothes. "Alright. I'll behave. Now where's my kiss, you hot young artist."

Jack leaned forward until his lips were right over Pitch's. "I never said I'd give it to you now."

"Minx. By the way, you look thoroughly kissed."

Jack gasped and felt his face. Warm, probably red, and his lips were swollen. "You bastard! There better not be hickies!" He huffed when Pitch nuzzled his nose.

"Oh, there are. So many hickies. You look positively ravished and positively mine."

"You know, it doesn't sound so bad when you say it."

Pitch gave a half smile and held out a hand which Jack took eagerly. They walked back inside slowly. Before they got back into the showroom, Pitch swooped down for one last kiss. He reluctantly let go of Jack's hand, and the other man looked up at him, clearly annoyed. "Trust me, Jack." Pitch opened the door back into the large room.

"Papa!"

"Ah, my little sparrow!" Jack watched as a teenager ran into Pitch's open arms. She had his eyes, but she was pale and had bright red hair. She was small, much shorter than even Jack's height. Her thin arms wrapped around Pitch's neck and head, his arms wrapped around her waist, twirling her around.

"Papa! I've been looking for you _forever_ but you weren't here!"

"Yes, sparrow. I was out having a little chat with my friend here." Pitch lowered the girl to the floor, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head. She looked at Jack curiously, a small smile on her light pink lips.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you? My papa has told me so much about you."

"Aery!"

Jack smirked at Pitch before looking back at the girl. "You know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

She held out her hand, putting on an air of mock seriousness. "Aerabella Black. My papa is the famous Pitch Black."

Jack laughed and took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aerabella. Your...papa has told me so much about you too."

"More importantly, don't you want to know what my papa told me about _you_?"

"That I'm an awful drunk, very rude, physically unappealing, and talentless?"

Aerabella looked up at her father, confused. " But he said you were handsome and very talented."

"No, I said he has some talent."

"Oh, some talent! That sounds more like it." Jack chuckled.

Pitch met Jack's eyes and smiled, the other man returning the smile. He looked away and noticed that Aerabella was looking at him with a knowing look. "If you and Jack want to hold hands, you can."

"Aery..."

"Thanks. Don't mind if we do." Jack reached over and grabbed Pitch's hand, intertwining their fingers together. The older man looked down at their hands and smiled. Jack gave his hand a squeeze.

"Do you like my papa, Jack?"

"I.." Jack cut off, when he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, accepting the call.

"_Jack?!_" Jack had move the phone from his ear when he heard his mother's loud and frantic voice. He couldn't understand half of what she was saying because she kept speaking so fast. He could tell by her tone, though, that something serious had happened. He quickly hung up on the call, turning to Pitch.

"Can I borrow your phone for just a minute? It sounds pretty serious but I can't say anything to get her to slow down."

"Of course." Pitch fished his own cell out of his pocket, handing it to the other man.

Jack nodded his thanks before moving a few steps away and dialing his mother's number. As soon as she picked up, he started to explain. "Hey mom, sorry about that. My phone's still messed up. What's wrong?"

"_Jack, it's...it's your father. He's in the hospital. He's had a heart attack. You need to come home now._"

"What? Is he...?"

"_He's fine but...we need you here, Jack._"

"Alright, I'll...I'll be there soon." Jack let the call end, his arm falling back to his side and his shoulders slumping in defeat. He suddenly felt numb inside.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Pitch came over to him, seeing the change in the man's demeanor.

Jack turned towards him, handing his phone back. "I...I need to go home. Pitch, my...my dad..."

Pitch squeezed Jack's hand and cradled his face with the other. "Talk to me, Jack. Don't carry this burden alone."

"My dad had a heart attack. I need to go home as soon as possible. He needs me, Pitch."

"I can't leave right now, but I'll follow after as soon as I can. Don't worry, Jack. I won't let you be alone for long, I promise."

"Thank you..." Jack leaned forward, and Pitch took the hint. Forgetting everyone around them, he kissed Jack, deeply at first but then ending it gently with soft nibbles on the man's lower lip.

Jack broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Pitch's. "See you soon, Pitch."

Pitch nodded and let Jack's hand drop. He mourned the loss of that hand already, looking forward to when he could hold it again. "See you soon, Jack."

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't forget that this lovely story was co-written with Jarjarblinx1 ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here's my number. If you finally decide to replace that cracked screen, give me a call...I'll always be available to you." Pitch ripped out a small piece of paper, writing his number on it. He handed it to Jack, who was still looking down at his feet. Ever since he had gotten the call, Pitch noticed that the younger man had been in a daze, not really focusing on anyone or anything.

"Thanks, Pitch."

"_The flight from Rome to New York is now boarding. All passengers should now make their way to Gate 6._"

Pitch ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up. Jack smiled and reached up, brushing the locks back into place, then Pitch grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me too." Jack slid his hand from Pitch's and reached down to grab his suitcase. He had felt bad for not letting his uncle come to say goodbye, but he didn't want to ruin his vacation. Pitch looked after Jack as the white-haired man walked to the gate, leaving the painter behind. Once Jack was out of sight, Pitch went to the window to watch the plane. He watched as the luggage was loaded on. He watched as everyone, including Jack, climbed up the stairs. He watched as the plane took off into the sky.

Now that Jack was gone, he realized just how empty life now felt. In the short time that they had had together, Jack had become essential. Pitch hoped that he would be back, and soon.

* * *

Jack hopped out of his dad's car as soon as they got back to their house, running to open the back door before his dad could even reach for it. "Come on, Dad. In you go." The man helped his father slowly get out of the car, much to the older man's grumbling.

"I still don't see why you brought me home. Why not take me to my workshop?"

"Seriously, Dad?" Jack nearly face palmed himself before he grabbed his dad's things from the backseat and helped him up the icy driveway.

"What? I do not see the big deal. Is almost Christmas, Jack. You know how busy this season is for me."

"Yes, I do know, Dad. But even the doctors said that all of this overworking yourself is probably what caused your heart attack to begin with. You're getting older, and your body can't keep up with what you used to be able to do."

"Bah! So you expect me to sit around and do nothing until Christmas is over? You are starting to sound like that old bag of a wife of mine." North walked into the house and then went over to collapse on his favorite armchair.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do, old man. What we _all_ expect you to do." Jack chuckled at his father's stubbornness. "You hired a great staff for the store, Dad. I called them to let them know what happened, and they all completely understand why you won't be able to come in until after the holidays. You need to trust in the people you chose to run your store. They'll do great."

"They all look like yetis," North grumbled, his palm holding his chin.

"And what does that have to do with how hard they work? They love that toy shop just as much as you, Dad. They're not going to let anything happen to it just because you're going to be gone for a few weeks."

"You seen them work? Sometimes they act like yetis too."

"Would you stop complaining?" Jack smacked his father lightly upside the head. "It doesn't matter how they may act sometimes. They're dependable, and you need them right now. It's not like they're taking over the shop permanently."

North started grumbling again, too low for Jack to hear, but he did catch what sounded like "stubborn," "annoying," and "yetis." Jack guessed that being in the hospital for as long as he had clearly had made him a little cranky. He jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate. Now that he had _finally _gotten a new one, he wasn't used to it. Looking down at the screen, he noticed that he had a text from "3 arrogant prick."

_Hope this gets to you. Call me. Need to talk._

"Hey, Dad. I'll be right back." Jack walked into the kitchen, dialing up Pitch's number and sitting up on the counter as it started to ring. He sat there swinging his legs with a smile. _I wonder what he wants to talk about? Is he finally going to be able to come back to the US?_

Pitch finally picked up on the fourth ring. "_Hello, my hot young artist._"

"And hello to you, my arrogant prick. You said you wanted to talk?" Before Pitch could answer, Jack heard his dad yelling at him from the other room.

"Jack! Get me a snack! I'm starving! That damn hospital hardly fed me!"

"Just a second, Pitch." The young artist did his best to mute his phone against his shoulder when he yelled back at the man in the other room. "The hospital fed you just fine, Dad! And they also told me you need to be on a strict diet now, so no unhealthy snacks for you!" When all he heard was grumbling from the other room, Jack put the phone back up to his ear with a chuckle. "Sorry about that. Now that he's back home, my dad won't stop complaining about everything."

"_And ever since you left, __**I**__ haven't stopped complaining. I miss you, Jack. Very much._"

Jack's face softened into, what he was sure was, a goofy smile. "I've missed you too. So...when are you coming back? I never did give you that really good kiss I owe you."

"_No, you didn't. Sexy minx...but that was why I wanted to talk. Jack, I...I'm not going to be coming back._" He hurried to add, "_At least, not for awhile. My uncle has found a great opportunity for me, but...but I would need to start immediately. I mean, I could try and have it pushed back a few weeks. I'm so sorry, Jack. I would rather be there with you, getting that kiss you promised me_."

"I...don't worry about it. I completely understand." He felt his voice hitch with sadness, and he hoped desperately that Pitch hadn't heard it. "You shouldn't pass up such a great opportunity for me." North shouted from the living room again but, this time, Jack ignored it. He moved out into the backyard, leaning back against the house and not even caring that he was out in the snow without a jacket.

"_Jack...please don't hate me for this. I am trying, it's just...don't hate me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you hated me again._"

"I don't. I don't...hate you. I don't think I could ever again. Pitch, I understand. This is more important right now. Besides...I'll still be here when it's over, right?" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the shakiness in his voice.

"_Will you, Jack? Will you still be here with me when it's over? I don't...I don't want to lose you again._"

"Y-yeah...of course I will."

"_Jack, I love...I loved having fun with you._"

"Me too. Never would have guessed that an arrogant prick could have any fun." Jack tried to joke, if for nothing else than to make it at least seem that he was alright.

"_Arrogant pricks don't have fun. They don't even know what 'fun' is. That's why they need hot young artists to teach them how._"

"Yeah..." He sighed, looking up into the grey sky, as his eyes started to prickle with the coming onslaught of tears. "Well, I...I have to go. I should probably make my dad something to eat."

"_Al-alright. I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later?_"

"Sure...good luck on your trip, Pitch."

"_Thanks, Jack...Oh fuck it! Jack, I love yo-_" Quickly, Jack hung up, not wanting to hear the words. For some strange reason, Jack felt angry and hurt. Allowing Pitch to say...those words would have given him relief that he didn't deserve. He shoved his phone into his pocket and slid down the wall, collapsing on the ground. _Why does this hurt so much? I shouldn't care that he has to go on this trip..._

Jack didn't really know how long he had been outside, but when the back door slid open, he quickly wiped at the tears that had started to escape down his cheek. He looked up to see his dad standing in the doorway, and he immediately looked away, not wanting him to see him like this.

"Jack, what is wrong?"

"N-nothing, Dad. I'm fine." He wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"No, you are not. Come back inside. You know you can tell me." This time, when he looked up at his dad, Jack couldn't hold it back. He jumped to his feet and threw his arms around the big man, burying his face in his chest and letting everything go. North gently put his arms around his sobbing son. "Come. You will tell what is bothering you." He led the younger man back inside and to the couch, where Jack curled up with his head in his dad's lap.

As much as he tried to stop it, Jack couldn't help but finally spill everything to his father. "A-and I don't know why it hurts this much...It shouldn't hurt..."

North stroked through his son's soft, white hair. He knew what his son was feeling. He himself had felt it once before, long ago, for a woman with hair like snow and eyes like sapphires. "Jack, _m__on petit esprit d'hiver_, do you think that you could maybe love this man?" Jack sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"I don't know, I...I like him. I like being around him. I like hearing him laugh and seeing him smile." Jack smiled fondly. "I like the way he kisses me and holds my hand. I like how he's proven me wrong on everything I first thought of him."

"How has he proven you wrong?"

"I used to hate everything about him. He was judgmental and harsh and rude, and I thought the worst of him." Jack turned to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "But then after we met in Italy...it just all changed." North looked down at him, waiting for him to continue. "He suddenly became this man who was caring and thoughtful, and he opened up to me. It was like I was finally seeing the man whose soul I have been seeing in his paintings for years."

"And you find him beautiful now. You find him essential to your happiness."

"Does that mean I love him? _Can_ I love him after everything he's done to me?"

"That is for you to decide."

Jack rolled back onto his side, facing away from his father. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's gone, and even he doesn't know when he's coming back." The man's tears started again, and it hurt North to see his son so heartbroken.

* * *

Jack stood in front of his easel, his brush flowing across the canvas. The blues and whites blended perfectly together, turning the eyes of the winter spirit into the windows into her broken and lonely soul. It reflected his mood perfectly. _Three weeks now...I should be the one asking if he'll still be there for me...not the other way around._ Jack sighed. He should have been happy. This painting was, by far, the best work he'd ever done.

The canvas was filled with the picture of a woman, the perfect representation of a winter spirit. Her long white hair flowed in the wind whipping across her pale face that only accented that soulfully cerulean gaze.

He stared into those eyes, feeling like they were looking into his own soul. _Mum... _Jack sighed, gently touching that face. He wasn't pulled from his reverie until the doorbell rang. _Did Tooth forget her keys or something?_ With a chuckle, he headed for the smile fell from his face, though, as soon as he saw who had rung the doorbell.

"Jack Frost. I had really hoped I would never have to see you again."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the feeling is mutual, Mr. deLuna." Any sign of happiness fled from his face. "I would ask if you would like to come in, but I'm sure my lowly home would insult your _fine tastes_ as much as my art does."

"I'm as unhappy about being here as you are. Believe me. I _really _never wanted to see your face again. However, I'm here and it's polite to accept an invitation. So, as much as I hate being here, I'll accept. Hopefully, I'll be away from you in a few minutes."

Jack reluctantly stepped aside, letting the man in. He didn't even try to clean up his messy appearance. "We can only hope..." The man walked into the loft like he owned the place, wandering through until he found Jack's art studio. Jack reluctantly followed. "Can I help you with something? Or are you just invading the privacy of my home on a whim?"

"I wanted to speak to you about an important matter concerning my nephew and yourself."

"What about me and Pitch?"

Mr. deLuna looked around at the loft with a sneer. "I'm wondering if you could perhaps tell me..." Mr. deLuna wiped a finger along the coffee table, wiping it on a kerchief he pulled from his pocket with a look of disgust. "...if you and my nephew are in a relationship."

"Even if we were, I wouldn't tell you. Our relationship is none of your business no matter what it is." Jack watched his disapproving gaze move to the unfinished painting on the easel.

"Actually, Mr. Frost, it is my business. My nephew has worked too hard to get to where he is now. I won't let his entire career be ruined by some gold-digging little _nobody_ who hopes to maybe have an ounce of talent."

"How did I suddenly become a gold-digger?! And besides that, you have no right to control who your nephew chooses to be with!"

"It would be different if maybe you had even a little feeling for my nephew. But no. You string him along like a dog on a leash. Don't tell me you don't know that my nephew is very rich. He makes more in a month than you'll make in your entire life with all these pieces of trash. My nephew is worth a thousand of you, and I won't let you destroy him. You and that Australian lover of yours."

"None of my relationships are any of your business! And did you ever stop to think what _Pitch_ wants? I'm sure he is a far better judge of character than you have ever been! You know nothing about me or my art, and you come into _my_ home and insult me?!"

"Why yes, I do. Because, you see, you deserve it. My nephew is foolish, but thankfully he hasn't made many mistakes in his life. He has loved only once, so he has little experience when it comes to the heart. That's why I _am _a better judge. You don't love him, so why should it matter to you if I _insist _that you stop all contact with him? I will allow you to say your goodbyes but nothing more after that."

Jack suddenly moved very close to him, growling in his face. "You don't get to control me or Pitch. If I want to call him, then I will. You have no say in what goes on between us. So how about you and your janked up sense of what art is get the hell out of my apartment."

The next thing Jack knew, he was looking up at Mr. deLuna. He felt a sharp pain in his cheek. _Why is he holding my painting? Bastard destroyed it..._ Mr. deLuna tossed the ruined painting into the corner. He sighed and shook his head back and forth slowly. "I really wish I didn't have to do this." Bending down so that he was closer to Jack's level, he grabbed Jack's wrist. Mr. deLuna looked down at the hand; the one he used to paint, the one Pitch held. "You have such beautiful hands. Who would know that you destroy everything you touch with these same hands?"

Mr. deLuna dropped the hand; it made a loud thump as it hit the floor. "I won't let you destroy my nephew. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means I must destroy you." He lifted his foot and placed it over Jack's hand, increasing the pressure on the fragile bones. Jack saw stars as he felt each bone break. The pain in his cheek faded as every nerve in his body focused on the pain in his hand. Mr. deLuna raised his foot and brought it back down harder.

Jack heard a scream fill the room, but it took a moment for him to realize that it was his own screams he was hearing. His vision was filling with black fog, dragging him down into a world where the pain seemed to disappear. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Mr. deLuna straighten his tie. "I really am sorry. This is your own fault, really. You shouldn't have been so stubborn." When he heard the door close, Jack barely managed to drag himself onto his sofa, curling into a miserable ball, and then he felt himself fall into that painless void.

* * *

**Oh snap! More drama! And to think it might only get worse or better. I guess you guys won't find out until next chapter...**

**Also, in the scene between North and Jack, this is the translation: **"**mon petit esprit d'hiver" means "my little winter spirit" in French. Apologies if there are any French speakers out there and that is wrong. I _don't_ speak French, so I used google translate and will continue to do so because it is easiest. **

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, yes. I'm sure you all hate us for what we did to poor Jack. But we couldn't resist. Sorry it's late, but here's Valentine's Day present for you guys from Jarjarblinx1 and me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack felt like he was floating on a cloud. There was a slight throbbing in his hand and cheek, but none of it mattered. He could hear Pitch's voice, faint, smooth, calling his name. _Pitch? _Jack wanted to call out, but he couldn't. Nothing was working. Nothing...

"Jack...Jack, wake up! Come on, Jack, don't do this to me. Wake up, Jack!"

"P-pitch? What are you doing here?"

"I came back as fast as I could. I couldn't stay away, Jack. I tried...I tried to stay and make you proud, but I'm a selfish creature. I thought only of my own pleasure, and I flew here as soon as I could."

"Pitch..." Jack moved, meaning to lift his hand, wanting desperately to touch that soft cheek. A sharp pain ran up his arm, stopping his breath. "Oh god...oh god...Pitch! My hand, it...it hurts so much!" He curled up tight again, clutching his left arm to his chest.

"Let me see, love. Don't hide it; let me see." Pitch was able to gently grab the wrist, bringing the hand within view. He felt his heart drop when he saw it. Jack's hands were usually so beautiful, so frail, so pale. Now, the bones were clearly broken and twisted. The skin was red and swollen, every little touch on the skin bringing tears to Jack's eyes and a scream to his lips. Pitch brought the hand to his lips and ghosted his lips over the broken fingers. "I know that this seems bad...but at least you still have your good hand. You can still paint even though you'll have to wear a cast for a while."

Jack turned and buried his face in the sofa, shaking his head with a sob. "I...I can't..."

"Can't what, Jack? Let me in..."

"I can't paint i-if I'm in a cast...I'm left handed..." he managed to whisper.

"Oh...oh Jack. Oh, my darling, don't cry." Pitch's face fell. He reached forward, gently stroking the other man's cheek. His heart broke further when he saw a darkening bruise marring that perfect face. "You will heal, and then you'll be back to painting in no time. And maybe...if you'll let me...I'd love to be here while you heal."

"Pitch..." Jack sat up and wrapped his good arm around the man, sobbing into his shoulder.

Pitch held him, reveling in the feel of having Jack back in his arms. He buried his nose in that soft, white hair, breathing in deep. "I'll always be here for you, Jack. Just hold onto me, trust me, and I'll protect you."

Jack didn't, couldn't, make himself move from the embrace. He sat there in Pitch's arms until his sobs started to fade and he was again overtaken by the sheer pain in his hand. "Can we...can we go?" He held his left arm close to his chest, not wanting to hit his hand on anything.

The older man nodded. "Throw your arm around my neck. I'll carry you down to the car. Come on, love. We'll go now." Without another word, Jack did as he was told, holding himself close to the man. "You know, Jack, someone might see us and think we're lovers."

"I don't care..." he whispered, wincing when each step jostled the hand against his chest.

Pitch leaned down and gently kissed Jack. "Sleep, love. When you wake up, all this pain will be gone." The younger man was too numb to respond to the kiss, but he did as he was told, leaning against Pitch's shoulder and closing his eyes. Pitch looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead, letting his lips linger. "I love you, Jack."

* * *

By the time Jack woke up, they were only just arriving at the hospital. His mind wandered off completely, leaving him to walk with Pitch into the building in almost a trance. He only snapped back to attention almost two hours later, while the doctor looked over his x-ray. He heard the word 'surgery,' and his head shot up to attention, blue eyes widening.

"No. I-I won't do it."

The doctor looked almost surprised by the man's sudden reply. He had been so silent the entire time before. "Mr. Frost, it's the best way to have your hand heal properly. You broke more than just your fingers."

"No! I know the chances of surgeries. I don't want to be in the 1.6 percent, or whatever it is, that something goes wrong. I won't risk my hand!"

"Honestly, Mr. Frost, by not going through the surgery, your hand will never be the same. But if you agree to do it, we can almost guarantee that your hand will heal just fine." The doctor turned to Pitch with a look, hoping that the man could convince him better.

Pitch kneeled down by the bed, running his fingers through the white locks. "Jack, please. I know it's...risky, but it's worth it. If you don't do the surgery, your hand is guaranteed to never be the same. If you do get the surgery, then at least you'll have a chance. Please, Jack. Do this for me. I can't hold right hands. It seems I have a deep love for the left hands of hot young artists."

"I-I can't...what if..." Jack choked on the words.

Pitch sighed and stood. He walked over to the open door and laid his hand on the door frame. With the other, he grabbed the door. "If you will not trust me, Jack, then I have no choice. Maybe if I do the surgery before you, you'll have more faith. Besides, I have a high tolerance for pain."

"No! I just..." He looked down at the broken hand in his lap.

"'You just'...what, Jack?

"What if I can never paint again?" he whispered.

Pitch took his hand from the door frame and walked back over to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently took the wrist and placed Jack's hand on his own. Pitch moved his arm up and down, side to side. "Use me, Jack. I know my hands are not yours, but I can try. Guide me, and you'll always paint." Jack couldn't speak, but he managed to slowly nod his head. Pitch leaned forward and claimed Jack's lips in an innocent kiss. He moved his lips gently over the slightly cold ones then broke away to rest his forehead on Jack's.

"So, you're finally putting your trust in an arrogant prick?"

"Y-yes..." he breathed out.

"Fool." Pitch chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

The doctor cleared his throat. "So shall I take it that you will go through the surgery?"

Jack nodded his head one last time, clenching his eyes shut, before burying his face in Pitch's shoulder. "Don't worry, love. I'll be here the whole time." Pitch kissed the top of Jack's head. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Jack sat in the hospital bed, holding Pitch's hand in a death grip, as the doctor explained exactly what they would be doing. After the man left to go finish preparations for the surgery, Jack's face drained of any remaining color. He sat up in the bed, sliding to the edge with shaky breaths. "I changed my mind. I-I can't do this..."

"You can, Jack. You're the bravest person I know. You stood up to me and cursed at me. No one has ever done that before! But then you came along, so brave and daring, and you turned my world upside down. Be brave, Jack. Be the brave man who stood up to me and called me a prick."

"That was a man who didn't have his entire lifestyle on the line! I have nothing without my art!"

"You have your family. You have Tooth and Jamie and your father. You have Sandy and...you have...me. Are they not enough? Am _I _not enough?"

"N-no. That's not what I meant...It's just...what if something _does_ go wrong? I'm not good at anything else. I have no way of making a living. It was hard enough to get by with my paintings."

"Have you ever _tried_ anything else? Don't let your fear keep you from healing, Jack. I almost did when my wife died, and it almost destroyed me. I won't let you be destroyed; not while I can stop it. Trust me. I wouldn't let you do _anything _if I thought you'd be in danger."

"I...just...don't leave until you absolutely can't stay any longer?" He looked at Pitch with pleading eyes.

"I will follow you into the room if I can. I'll wait outside if I must. I'll never be far. And when you wake up, I'll still be here. Trust me. I'll be such a presence here that you'll be sick of me after one day!"

Jack couldn't smile. Instead, he only gripped the man's hand, pulling him into a desperate kiss. "Thank you..." Pitch leaned into the kiss, holding onto Jack tightly. He didn't want to worry Jack, but he was scared too. _What if it doesn't work? What if he can never paint again? Will I be able to live with myself then? _Pitch smoothed down the white hair, soothing the panicked boy in his arms. He was scared, but Jack would never know.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Co-written with Jarjarblinx1! Go check out her other stuff :)**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and flinched at the bright light. He groaned, trying to raise his hands to cover his eyes. _Why is my hand numb? Oh my god...please no...Pitch! _"Pitch!"

"I'm here, Jack! I'm here!"

"Wh-why can't I feel my hand? What have they done to it?!"

"They had to numb it so you wouldn't feel pain during the surgery. They said it was a success, Jack. You'll need to heal, but you'll have your hand back. Oh Jack, don't cry."

"How long will it take?"

"Well, he said at least six weeks for it to heal, then there's physical therapy, and then you'll have to wear a split. Jack...it might be a year."

Jack's jaw dropped, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked silently down at his lap, his breathing sporadic. "A...a year?"

Pitch nodded and ran his fingers down the cold cheek. He gently wiped the tears from those blue eyes and, wrapping a hand behind Jack's neck, drew him in for a kiss. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know this is difficult, but you aren't alone. Remember..." Pitch put Jack's hand on his and moved it around. "...my hands are yours. I'm here, Jack. I'm yours to command, no matter how long."

"I-it's not the same..." he choked out.

"I know...I know. But what's done is done. Now all we can do is wait. In the meantime, might I have that fantastic kiss you promised me in Italy?"

Jack frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry...not right now..."

"Don't leave me, Jack. I can see it in your eyes. You're leaving me, and I won't let you. I...I won't let you leave me, Jack. Not again."

"I'm not...leaving you. I just...I can't right now..."

"Alright...alright. I'm sorry." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and leaned in to kiss Jack's forehead. He stood and walked out the door without another word. Jack looked after him helplessly, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Pitch from leaving.

* * *

Jack felt numb, mind and body. It had been nearly a week since he had gone through surgery. He'd hardly eaten, he couldn't react when his family found out and worried over him, and not once did he set foot in his art studio. Just being reminded of what he couldn't do for nearly a year hurt more than his broken bones. He spent his days curled up miserably in his bed or on the couch.

"Jack, I brought you some dinner," Tooth said gently, moving into the room with a plate.

"I'm not hungry." Jack didn't move, not even to look up at her.

"You have to eat something, Jack. You're skinny enough as it is. You've already lost weight just this week." She set the plate on his bedside table, seeing his phone vibrate. Curious, she looked at the screen, sighing. "Jack, you should really answer him. He's worried about you." She started scrolling through the multiple unread texts from Pitch.

"I just want to be alone right now."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself! Please, at least eat something." It brought tears to her eyes to see her brother so heartbroken.

She watched a pale hand reach out and break off a corner of the sandwich, bringing it back to his mouth. "There. I ate. Now please go."

Tooth reluctantly headed for the door, leaving the plate behind in hopes he would eat it eventually. When she was back out in the kitchen, she pulled out her own phone, texting Sanderson. "_Please, have Pitch come over. Jack needs him to be here right now. I'm scared for him..."_

"_Will do. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_I don't think so...Thank you, Sandy."_

* * *

"Pitch, you have to get over there. Jack needs you. Tooth says she's really worried about him."

Pitch sat hunched over on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What can I do, Sandy? He won't talk to me. I try, and he pushes me away. I...I love him, and he won't let me do anything but watch as he destroys himself."

"He needs you to help him out of this depression. Even if he won't admit that to himself. He does need you."

Pitch looked up, and Sandy was shocked to see his friend, the man who had never cried in his life, had tears streaming down his face. "I want to be there. _So much_. I want him to need me, but he won't let me close. I want to hold him, and he pushes me away. I'm just...so tired of being pushed away by him. Sandy...my heart hurts."

"He's hurt too, Pitch. He's hurt, and he's stubborn. Of course he isn't going to admit that he needs help. He's like you in that way. But where's that stubbornness of yours now? If he tries to push you away, don't just do what he says. _Stay_. He's the one going through a tough time right now, and you need to be strong _for him_."

"Oh, Sandy, when was the moment when you became so much wiser than I?"

"Perhaps I always have been but I let you have your moment to shine." Sandy smiled, joking. "Being in love changes you, Pitch. I think it's been so long since you've loved anyone that you've forgotten what you need to do."

"Perhaps you're right, my friend. Perhaps you always have been wiser than me." Pitch stood and gave his friend a hug. "Thank you. I think maybe you and Miss Toothiana should go out to dinner tonight. I'll stay with Jack. I think you and she need a break from us fools."

"I do believe I shall take you up on that. You and Jack need your time together as well."

"Yes. I think Jack and I need to...reacquaint ourselves with the concept of 'fun.'"

"And I wish you the best of luck with that, my friend."

"And you." Pitch smiled at his friend, but then he rushed to the door, grabbing his car keys on the way out. Pitch had waited long enough. He wasn't waiting anymore.

* * *

Tooth opened the door, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw it was Pitch. She stepped aside, letting him in. "Thank you for coming."

"How is he?"

"It's pretty bad." She frowned. "He hardly eats. He's lost more weight than I thought was even possible in a week. He hasn't showered since he got back, and he hasn't gone anywhere except his bed and the couch." Tooth looked up at the man with sad eyes. "And he refuses to go anywhere near his studio."

"Does he, now? Miss Tooth, I want you to text Sanderson and _demand _that he take you out _this very moment_. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your brother. By the time you return, if he is not well, then I will have died trying."

Tooth nodded. "Thank you..." she whispered, before giving the man a gentle hug. "He's my brother and my best friend. I don't like seeing him like this."

"Neither do I. But that's why I am here. He will be well. He _must _be well."

"I really hope you can get to him." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "He's in his room. Just down the hall and to the right."

"I remember. Thank you for calling me, Tooth. I think I just needed...a little push. I was foolish, but I know where I need to be now."

"I might stay at our father's house for a couple of days so you can have more time. Good luck, Pitch." With that, Tooth left the loft, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Pitch looked at the door for a minute and then turned to look down the hall. He walked slowly, careful not to alert the man at the end. He passed the door that he knew was Jack's studio. He opened it a crack to look inside. _How lonely it looks. How cold. _He closed the door and continued down the hall until he reached a door he remembered well. Pitch turned the knob slowly and opened the door. Jack was lying on the bed, his back to the door, his legs curled up to his chest.

"Hello, Jack." The man in the bed stiffened, but he didn't respond. "I know you hear me, Jack. I'm not leaving this time, so you better just turn over and talk to me."

"Just..go away."

"That does it. I'm tired of your bullshit, Jack Frost! You turn over right now or, so help me, I will throw myself on you and never give you a moment's peace again!"

Jack reluctantly sat up, shooting a glare at the man with dark eyes. "Why can't anybody just leave me alone?!" The blanket fell from his body, revealing his emaciated torso.

"Because we love you. _I_ love you. That's why we won't leave you alone. We won't let you die, Jack. Because if you die...I'll die."

"I'm not dying, for goodness sake! I just want some goddamn peace and quiet. Is that so much to ask?"

Pitch stepped forward and knelt by the bed, drawing a finger down over Jack's torso. His heart broke a little more every time his finger ran over a well-defined rib. "Yes, Jack. It is too much to ask."

"Why? What is so bad about being left to wallow in my misery over what I've lost?"

Pitch's golden eyes shot up to stare intently at Jack. "You mean what I took from you. Say it, Jack. I took your hand and your art from you because I made you get the surgery. Tell me that this isn't true!" Pitch felt the tears begin to run again but he was too hurt and angry to care.

"No. You weren't the one who took it from me. I understand why you pushed my to go through with the surgery. But if my hand hadn't been broken to begin with, the surgery never would have been needed." As much as Jack hurt on the inside, it hurt him more to see Pitch's tears. His good hand came up to gently wipe them away.

Pitch leaned into the caress, grateful for this brief moment of gentle care. "What do you mean _I _wasn't the one who took it from you? Who did this to you? Jack, who hurt you?"

Jack's eyes widened, realizing what he'd just let slip. "I...I can't say..." He didn't know why, but he didn't want Pitch to know who had done this to him. Maybe he didn't want Pitch to hate his uncle because of him. Or perhaps he didn't want to hurt him with the knowledge that the man was a monster.

Pitch pulled a plastic bag from his pocket, wrapping it around the cast and taping it closed. Pulling Jack to his feet, he undressed the younger man. Jack put up little resistance as Pitch led him into the bathroom and into the spray of cold water in the shower. He shivered at the cold of the water but also at the warmth at his back as Pitch, still-clothed, ran his hands over Jack's body. Pitch grabbed the bar of soap and washed every inch of his emaciated form. Jack groaned when the man washed his hair, his long fingers massaging the scalp. Pitch nuzzled the younger man's neck, kissing the nape gently. "Tell me, Jack."

The younger man shivered at the touch, but he held his tongue. "N-no..."

Pitch's hands roamed down his body to rub Jack's prominent hip bones. His long fingers traced the bone, dipping lower and lower each time. "Tell me."

Jack shook his head, sending water flying from his hair. "I won't, Pitch."

"Then tell me you love me. I won't let you leave until you say one of them." _He'll tell me now. Jack will never say he loves me...so he'll tell me._

The younger man was afraid of saying those words, but he knew deep inside himself that they were true. "I love you..." he breathed out, barely audible.

Pitch's fingers froze. "W-what?"

After taking a deep breath, Jack turned to face him. He looked into those golden eyes with a blush. "I-I...love you."

Pitch leaned forward and kissed him, running a hand down to cup Jack's rear. "Say it again."

He leaned closer this time, whispering it in the man's ear. "I love you...I never thought it would be possible, but I do."

"Jack...I love you. So much." Pitch kissed Jack passionately, holding his smaller frame flush against his. He reached out with one hand to turn off the water, then lifting Jack into his arms. "Tell me who hurt you, or I swear I will make passionate love to you. I will make you cry out my name and 'I love you' until you're hoarse. Tell me, or suffer."

Jack bit his lip nervously, completely torn. He didn't want to tell Pitch about his uncle. On the other hand, as much as he wanted so desperately to have Pitch do all of those things to him, he also didn't. He loved Pitch, and Pitch loved him. But were they ready for this? "I-I...I don't know!"

"Then tell me and be at peace. I promise, I will not be angry. I will only kiss you, feed you, and then hold you as you sleep. I will not be angry."

"You won't feel the same way once I tell you." Jack sighed, turning away to dry off with a towel.

Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling the younger man back to him. "Do you have so little faith in me? I gave you my word, and I will keep it until I die. I swear to you, I will not be angry."

The towel fell from his hand when he couldn't meet his love's eyes, looking away from him. "I...I can't..." He sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping. "...deLuna..."

Pitch's grip tightened on Jack's wrist but loosened just as quickly. Pitch's voice was frighteningly calm. "My uncle? My uncle did this to you?" Jack could only nod his head. He pulled away from the man, clumsily wrapping the towel around his waist and walking back into the bedroom. Pitch walked behind him, following the body with his eyes. "Don't get in that bed, Jack."

"Why? There's nothing better to do with my time." He pulled on a fresh pair of pants after taking off the plastic bag.

"Wrong, my love. You're going to have dinner with me as I am positively starving! And then we are going to sit on that couch. You'll let me hold you, of course, since you love me." Pitch smirked, a sly gleam in his eyes.

"Except I'm not hungry." Jack pulled on his favorite blue hoodie, hiding his skinny body once more.

"I know that, you selfish creature! You'll sit there and talk to me while I eat! Honestly, Jack, not everything has to be about you."

The younger artist sighed. "Fine. Where are you going to eat?"

"Here. I don't want to share you with anyone. And besides..." Pitch stepped forward and kissed him. "...you look positively awful. I don't want anyone to get sick looking at you."

Jack frowned, answering sarcastically. "_Thanks_. And you're supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Of course. Want to know how? Because..." _Kiss._ "...I love you..." _Kiss._ "...and I need you..." _Kiss._ "...and I'm going to take care of you. It would seem I have a weakness for a certain hot young artist."

"Sure doesn't seem like it. Unless, in your prick-filled country saying someone looks awful is actually a compliment." Jack went out to the kitchen, collapsing on a stool.

Pitch came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the small waist, his hands sneaking up under the hoodie to caress the ribs. "Of course it's a compliment. We pricks give such compliments as that. Because you are a gem before swine, you are only awful." Pitch nuzzled Jack's ear and gently bit the lobe. "I love you. Tell me again that you love me."

He couldn't stop his body from reacting to Pitch's touches. Jack shivered, letting out a gasp. "I love you..." he whispered.

"Again." Pitch sucked on a particularly sensitive spot near Jack's ear.

"I...I love...you..." He gave a soft moan, before gently pulling away. "Now, stop it. Make yourself some food."

"What a bossy little love I have." Pitch joked, taking his hands out from underneath the hoodie. While Pitch cooked, Jack couldn't help but stare. Pitch was physically attractive, but there was something more. He made Jack feel like he was..._home_. "Ah, _c'est magnifique_!"

"So now you're French? When did that happen?" Jack hadn't moved from his position on the stool, leaning against his good hand on the counter.

"Since I found love. You just...bring out the love in me." Pitch carried the plate back to the counter. Jack did think it smelled awfully good, but he didn't move. Pitch took a bite and groaned in pleasure. "Delicious."

"_Bon pour toi._" Jack slid off of his stool, snatching a small bite from Pitch's plate before heading for the door. "I'm going back to my room now."

"Jack..."

"What? _Je suis fatigué de te regarder manger_." He turned back to him with an exasperated look.

Pitch stood up, food forgotten, and stepped over to Jack, scooping his small frame into his arms. "Now, to bed _mon petit chat._"

* * *

Pitch looked down at his sleeping love, a look of rage in his eyes. He closed the bedroom door before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed and only had to wait one ring before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, Uncle."

"_Ah. Pitch, it's so good to hear from you_."

"I wish I could say the same."

"_How was the trip home? It all went well, I hope. You know I'm still trying to placate Mr. Clint about your sudden and rather rude departure, right?"_

"Cut the crap, Uncle. I don't care about Mr. Clint. I'm calling about Jack. Remember him?"

"_Of course I remember the little ingrate. Though I don't see why you are contacting me about him._"

"I know what you did, Uncle. You touched what is mine alone to touch."

"_I did nothing of the sort._"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. You broke his hand and left him there. You almost destroyed one of the only people I love on this earth."

"_Don't be so dramatic, dear nephew. Besides, I was only keeping in mind your best interests. That boy doesn't love you. You were wasting your time and feelings on him. It was only his mediocre art that attracted you to him. I was merely...removing that piece from the chessboard so you could see that was all you liked about Jack Frost._"

"Uncle, I would kill you right now if I could. _Don't_ tell me what I feel for him or what he feels for me. I'm not a child anymore; I don't need you to watch over me. Because you're family, I'll give you a warning. But come near Jack Frost again, or interfere in any way with our relationship, and I _will _kill you."

"_That boy is corrupting you, Pitch. You have __**never**__ spoken to anyone like this before. You knew to respect your elders. Especially after everything I have done for you._"

"You've _controlled _me, all my life. I love him, Uncle, and you can't control me anymore. I will love him until the day I die, and if you don't like it, then never speak to me again. In fact, please do. If you won't have anything nice to say about the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, then pretend that I don't exist."

"_Why you ungrateful little-_" Pitch hung up the phone. He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. _What a mess_.

Jack stood leaning against the doorway, rubbing his tired eyes. "This is why I didn't want to tell you..."

He looked up at the younger man, his gaze softening. "It's alright, my love. You only made me see what I was willfully ignoring before. I love you, and if anyone would go through such an effort to hurt you, then they are no friend of mine."

"Still...he's your family. You shouldn't have to do that for me." He looked down.

"Don't worry, my love. He is not my family. You are. You and Aery and Sandy. We may be related biologically, but a family involves this..." Pitch took Jack in his arms and placed a hand on Jack's bare chest, right over his heart. He reached down and took the man's uninjured hand and put it over his own heart. "You are here, Jack. That means that you are my family."

The younger man nearly burst into tears right then and there. "And you're in mine," he managed to choke out.

Pitch let go of Jack's hand to wipe the tears from his face. "Now, now, I just got you to looking less awful." He leaned in and took Jack's mouth in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue between the cool lips. They only broke away when they needed to breathe. Jack was flushed and looked like he was about to faint. Pitch leaned down and scooped Jack up. "Come now, my little love. Back to bed."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should there be fluff or smut next chapter? :D**

**Here's the translations for the French phrases used in this chapter:**

_Bon pour toi_ - Good for you

___Je suis fatigué de te regarder manger_ - I'm tired of watching you eat

_mon petit chat_ - my little cat

**Again, sorry if they aren't accurate. Blame Google Translate, not me. Review please! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's smutty time! Whoohoo! Here's a message from my co-writer!**

**Hey everyone, Jarjarblinx1 here! By popular demand, it appears that our lovely Jack and Pitch are going to be doing the dirty. So blah blah blah Warning blah blah blah Sexy time ahead blah blah blah Smutty Smut Smut blah Graphic. Well, that was boring. On to the good stuff!**

* * *

Jack smiled when he felt a now-familiar warmth at his back. "Good morning, my love. Have I told you yet that I love you? It seems that you've been awake a whole ten seconds and I haven't told you yet." Pitch pulled on Jack's shoulder so the younger man rolled onto his back. He crawled on top, kissing Jack's face. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Say you love me."

"Since when are you so cuddly? What have you done to my arrogant prick?" Jack gave a long, languid stretch underneath the taller man.

"He took a nice long vacation after a hot young artist told him he loves him." Pitch leaned in to rub noses. "Where is he?"

"He hasn't gone on vacation, if that's what you mean. And why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm hungry for a nice English breakfast...and the lips of one Jack Frost."

"Who says you're going to get either of those?"

"Well, one is nice but I can do without it. Now, your lips? Maybe because I'm going to tickle you until you kiss me and tell me you love me."

"I sure have to say that to you a lot. Is somebody a little unsure of himself?" Jack's arms wound around his neck, pulling the man down into a deep kiss with a smile.

Pitch angled his head, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along the edges of the pearly white teeth. "Tell me, Jack. Tell me you love me. I need to hear you say it."

"Why?" he asked, breathless.

"Because now that you've said it, I can't live a day without hearing it. Let me hear those lovely lips say the words."

With a sly grin, Jack pulled him down closer and leaned in to nip at his nose. "_Je vous adore._" His lips brushed over Pitch's again. "_Je vis pour toi._" He moved in to whisper huskily into his ear, "_Je t'aime, mon cher Pitch._"

By now, Pitch was breathing heavily, his face flushed. "My god, Jack. I want you so bad right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Jack nibbled at his ear with a soft moan.

"Jack, tell me the truth: would you stop me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." His tongue snuck out to run along the sensitive part of Pitch's ear.

"Jack!" Pitch ran a hand down Jack's body until he reached the hem of Jack's sleep pants. He flicked at the hem until his fingers dove under it and the boxers to grab Jack's cock. "How firm you are already. Could it be that you really do love me, Jack?"

Jack gasped at the touch. "Y-yes..." His own hand worked at the hem of Pitch's shirt, pulling it up his chest and then off. "I love you so much."

Pitch worked his hand, torturing the sensitive flesh. He took a pert pink nipple in his mouth, sucking softly on the bud. "Talk to me, Jack."

"I don't..." he let out a moan. "...know what to say." Jack's hand made its way down, teasing the bulge in Pitch's pants with a breathless smirk. "I could say it looks like you love me too." His hand then darted inside the pants, running a teasing finger up and down the firm length of his dick. "Apparently you love me quite a lot."

"I would have thought that was...oh god...obvious. Unlike you, I tell you _all the time._ You make me _burn_, Jack. I want you every day, no matter how you act or how you look. I loved you even when you called me a 'prick.' Although, considering the...current situation, the title isn't so bad anymore."

"I'd say you're much more than just a 'prick,' Pitch." Jack's hand wrapped completely around his cock, taking joy in the sheer size of it.

"And what am I? Tell me, lover."

His tongue snuck out to lick his lips as he started to slide down further underneath him. With only a little bit of trouble, Jack managed to pull down his pants just enough to free the man's erection. Jack looked back up at his lover. "I'd say you're fucking huge." He ran his tongue up and down Pitch's cock, enjoying the taste as well as the noises he was able to pull from the man's throat. "And I love every bit of it."

"Jack, please...don't...I don't want to do this alone."

Jack looked back up at him, slightly confused. "Do what?"

Pitch had flipped on his back, his arms thrown over his eyes. "I haven't had any..._relief_ since my wife died."

"Do you..." He moved up to straddle his lover, laying gently on his chest and looking at him with worried eyes. "Do you want to wait? Did I do something wrong?"

"I've waited long enough! It's just...I want the first time to be..._you know_."

"I know." Jack leaned down to press a gentle kiss to those lips with a smile. "And I think it's very sweet and romantic of you, my not-so-little prick."

"Then...will you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, _mon coeur_."

"Get on your back." Without a word, Jack did as he was told, climbing off of his lover and laying back on the bed. "_Bon garçon_. Spread your legs a little for me."

Watching the man carefully, he spread his legs. "And what do you plan to do with me?"

"Oh, Jack." Pitch moved onto his lover, licking his way up Jack's body to his neck. "Did you really believe me? I've known you and loved you for so long. Let's just say, I've masturbated once or twice to the thought of your face." Pitch moved back down Jack's body to take the pale flesh in his mouth.

Jack writhed beneath him. "Mine was a fairly recent revelation...but I'd be lying if I said I haven't done the same."

Pitch released Jack's dick with a wet pop. "Jack, that was possibly one of the hottest and naughtiest things you've ever said to me. I think you need to be punished." Jack gasped as Pitch deep-throated his cock, swallowing and moaning around the hard flesh.

"Oh, god!" Jack moaned loudly, his hips bucking a little. "S-so it's not okay for me to suck you off...nnnnn...but it's alright for you to do it to m-me?"

The older man lifted his head, lightly dragging his teeth up the flesh. He placed a kiss to the tip. "Don't worry, Jack. You'll get to suck me off. But right now, I want to enjoy what I've been missing this whole time. I've been dreaming of taking your cock in my throat almost since the first time we met."

"So glad to help you live your dreams," he laughed breathlessly. His good hand moved down to bury itself in the man's dark hair, and Pitch moaned around Jack, causing the younger man to tighten his grip on Pitch's hair. With the hand that wasn't holding his lover's hip, he caressed Jack's balls, kneading and massaging them. "Pitch, oh god!" Jack's back arched off the bed accompanied by a silent shout of pleasure.

Pitch released Jack's balls, moving his fingers further down to ghost over his entrance. He lifted his head. "Lube?"

"Don't have...any..." Jack gasped out.

The older man shrugged. "Guess we'll have to make do, then." He took Jack back in his mouth and moved his hand up to Jack's mouth. He pushed at those pale lips, which opened. As Pitch's head bobbed, Jack sucked on the long digits. When they were nicely coated, Pitch took his fingers from his lover's mouth and moved them back to the puckered ring of muscle. He circled it with one finger then slowly pushed it in.

"A-ah!" Jack couldn't decide how he felt about the intrusion. Sure he'd been with other guys in the past, but no matter how far they had gotten he had never made it to the actual act. When his finger was all the way in, Pitch drew it out and added a second one, slowly starting to scissor the passage open. "Piiiiitch..." Jack groaned. "_Je te veux en moi..._" He forced the man to look up at him. "Please..."

"I lied. That's the hottest thing you've ever said to me." Pitch leaned back, exposing his jutting length. "Get me wet, Jack. _Je veux que vous me sucer_." Jack eyed his lover's cock hungrily. He crawled forward, taking as much as he could in his mouth without hesitation. His thoughts wandered to how it would feel to have that thickness finally buried deep inside him. "_Dur, mon amour. Sucer plus fort._"

Jack's tongue teased skillfully up and down the length, relishing in the noises he was able to force from his lover. He teased the sensitive underside of the tip before moving up to suck hard on the actual tip, milking Pitch's cock of every last bit of pre-cum that he could. Finally, when he couldn't take the wait any more himself, Jack pulled away with a popping sound, pulling himself up to kneel along Pitch's body. "I love you..." he whispered, before capturing those lips in a passionate kiss, borderlining on desperation.

"_Je t'aimerai toujours_. Now, I think it's time you take a seat now, hmm? I have quite the..._chair _for you."

"Oh really? I'm sure I'll love it."

"Minx. Either get on, or lie back. Either way, I think you're going to enjoy the ride."

Jack laid back on the bed leisurely though he not once took his eyes off of his lover's naked body. "We'll see about that," he teased.

Pitch moved, bringing his length to Jack's entrance. "You might want to hold on to something." The younger man reached back to grab the metal headboard just as Pitch rammed his entire length in Jack's tight heat. Jack couldn't hold back a sharp cry of pain, gasping. He'd known it would hurt the first time, but he never imagined it would be this bad. The man's chest heaved, as he tried to calm himself down. Pitch slowed, hearing Jack's cry. "Am I hurting you?"

"It's not so bad." He tried to smile. "I-it's supposed to hurt the first time, right?"

"Actually...I don't know. I would hope not." Pitch leaned down and kissed Jack. "_Respirez, mon amour_."

"I'll be fine. Just go." Jack's arms wrapped tightly around his lover's neck.

Pitch pulled back until just his tip was in. "Breathe, Jack. You're too tight. Breathe and relax. We have all the time in the world."

The younger man kissed him again, this time far more gentle and loving, and when the pain finally lessened enough, he nodded his head, breathing, "Go..."

Pitch slowly thrust back in, Jack tensing a little, but he quickly relaxed. From there, Pitch's speed increased. He put a hand next to Jack's torso to hold himself up as his hips snapped forward. The bed hit the wall with the force of his thrusts, and Jack's hips lifted a little from the bed.

Jack wasn't entirely sure when the pain disappeared, immediately replaced by pleasure beyond what he had ever felt before in his life. The fingers of his good hand dug desperately into his lover's back, desperate for something to ground him for fear he'd just float away. His moans turned into shouts when Pitch hit something inside of him that made him see stars. "There! Nnnnn...Pitch, do it again..." he begged.

"Ah, found it. Do you know what this is, Jack?" He thrust in, hitting the spot again. "That's your prostate." Pitch leaned back and grabbed Jack's dick, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Jack threw his head back and moaned. "Tell me what you want, Jack."

"I want _you_." Jack cried out again, his back arching off the bed. "I want you touching me everywhere. I want your mouth on my body. I want your cock. I want you to come inside me. I want to come with you," he managed to gasp out.

"Quite a speech, Jack." Pitch pulled back and put three fingers in along with his cock. He thrusted his dick and the fingers inside Jack quickly. He leaned down and murmured hotly into Jack's ear. "_Venu pour moi_, Jack."

Those words, mixed with Pitch's sexy voice, were enough to send the younger man hurdling over the edge. Jack's tightening squeezed Pitch, leaving him to thrust only a couple more times before he came deep in his lover. He slumped and pulled himself out, rolling to lie next to Jack.

His chest heaving for air, Jack turned to look at the man beside him, a tired smile on his face. "I love you," he whispered, moving over to snuggle deeply into his side.

"And I love you. Always have, always will." Pitch held Jack close, kissing the top of his head. "Jack...I'm going to want to go again."

The younger man chuckled tiredly. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be good as new." Jack rested his head against Pitch's chest. "So how come you didn't tell me you know French?"

"I know many languages, _meine Liebe_. Italian, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, and Russian. When you're traveling around a lot, you pick up a lot of different languages."

"Well, I guess if I ever go to China I'll have to be sure to bring you along, Mr. walking translator." Jack laughed. "I never would have guessed that a stuck up snob like you bothered to learn a second language."

"If anyone should learn at least one other language, it would have to be the stuck up snobs. And I hope you know that after today, you're never going anywhere without me. You've got this walking translator for life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiling, Jack started to lightly trace his good fingers in a fancy design against his lover's bare chest. "We should go to Europe again. Together this time."

"I agree. But for right now...you've had your break, and I am _very _hungry." Pitch rolled over on top of Jack and moved down to take him into his mouth.

Jack let out a moan, his dick immediately jumping to attention. "Hmmm...it seems I've unleashed some new side of Pitch Black that the world has never seen before," he smiled.

"It would appear so, my love. And this new Pitch Black wants to be inside you. Right now."

"Then it's a good thing I want the same thing." Jack pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking down at his lover. "_Baise moi_, my dearest Mr. Black. Fuck me to your heart's content."

Pitch shoved himself into his lover, reveling in Jack's moans. "I love you, Jack Frost."

The younger man shivered in pleasure at the sudden full feeling he had come to enjoy so soon. "And I love you, Pitch Black...with everything I am." Pitch leaned forward and pulled Jack up, taking his mouth into a deep kiss. He held Jack close as he came. And came again.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand here are le French translations for you guys for this chapter. Hooray for smutty French! haha**

_Je vous adore_ - I adore you

_Je vis pour toi_ - I live for you

_Je t'aime_ - I love you

_mon cher Pitch_ - my dear Pitch

_mon coeur_ - my heart

_Bon garçon_ - good boy

_Je te veux en moi_ - I want you inside me

_Je veux que vous me sucer_ - I want you to suck me

_Dur, mon amour. Sucer plus fort._ - Hard, me love. Suck harder.

_Je t'aimerai toujours_ - I will always love you

_Respirez, mon amour_ - Breathe, my love

_Venu pour moi_ - Come for me

(This one's actually in German. Silly Pitch) _meine Liebe_ - my love

_Baise moi_ - fuck me

**So what do you guys think? Are we good smut writers? Well, hopefully we are. I'll give you a little hint as to what the future holds...lot's more smut! So let us know if we're good or else we'll with hold the future smutty goodness. Muahahaha! **

**Review please! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Whelp, guess we gotta put a warning. There be smut ahead. Graphic, steamy, smutty smut. The end.**

* * *

Jack awoke with a groan, rolling over in the bed groggily. _My body aches...but my mind tells me that if feels good...Am I supposed to feel like this?_ Shaking the thought from his mind, he slowly sat up. When he heard a soft snore beside him, Jack looked down at his sleeping lover with a smile. He leaned down to press a kiss to those beautiful lips that had brought him such pleasure, remembering vividly the events of the day before.

"Hmmm...good morning, my darling." Pitch stretched and wrapped a long arm around his lover's waist, pulling him back down to his chest.

"And good morning to you too, _mon coeur_." Jack gently kissed him again.

"Jamie called while you were asleep. He was worried since he hasn't heard from you in awhile. Now that you're well enough to _baiser avec moi_, then maybe you can send him a quick text or call? He sounded pretty angry when you didn't pick up."

"Mmmmm..." With a sly grin, the younger of two leaned down to kiss his lover again, this time slow, lingering over the contact. "It's incredibly unfair that you have multiple sexy factors working in your favor."

"Sexy factors? I was not aware I had any. Tell me in _explicit _detail what they are...if you don't mind."

"Oh, you have many, my dearest Mr. Black. Your voice, for one. It's so deep and rich. It shoots through my entire being, rendering me helpless. And your eyes. Such complex golden eyes like sunken pirate treasure. They pull me in, trapping me as they look into my very soul. Your accent. Something about that accent is damn hot. It pierces my chest like a harpoon, making me never want to leave it again. And you speak _le langage de l'amour_. I have always been a sucker for the language. And coming out of your lips with that wonderful voice of yours..." His eyes fluttered shut, just imagining it all over again. "It's the sexiest thing I have ever encountered in my life."

"Jack, I'm about to explode. I think we may have to make love before you call your cousin."

"Happily, _mon coeur_."

"Then get on me. I think you've earned the right to be on top this time."

Jack leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear with another sly smile. "Whether I've earned it or not...maybe I enjoy having your body baring down into me, _monsieur_."

"Do you now? Hold on to something, my love. I'm going to be a little rough this time."

Jack was already on his hands and knees, gripping the headboard and waving his ass enticingly at his lover. "I can't wait." He licked his lips impatiently.

"I love you, Jack." He kissed his lover's back and bit his nape as he shoved in.

* * *

"_Jack! Seriously man, you can't keep disappearing on me! One of these days, if you don't let me know you're alive, I'm going to kill you myself!_"

"Look, Jamie. I'm sorry, okay. I...I'm just going through a hard time right now. I haven't really talked to anybody except Pitch for the past three days, and before that I wasn't talking to anybody." He frowned into the phone.

"We've been doing a little more than talking." Pitch mumbled into Jack's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there. Jack shrugged him away.

"_And how come you're talking to Pitch? I thought you hated the guy. Just look at everything he's done to you._"

With a sigh, Jack got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He whispered quickly to his lover, "I'll be right back." The young man left his room, walking down the hall to the living room before collapsing on the couch. "Look...Jams, things are different between us now. After that dinner in Italy, he ran after me and everything changed. It's been a long journey, but now he loves me and I...I love him too."

"_Jack, I'm not upset that you've found somebody. In fact, I'm happy for you. But why are you only talking to him? If you're going through a hard time right now, why won't you let anybody else be there for you?_"

"Because he can understand better than anybody what I'm going through."

"_What happened, Jackie? What's so wrong that only he can understand?_"

"I...my hand, it's...it's broken. Shattered, really. They had to surgically realign all of my bones, and now..." He choked on the words. No matter how long it had been since he had gotten the news, it still felt like a knife to his heart.

"'_Now_'_ what?_"

"I won't be able to paint for almost a year, Jamie."

Jack heard his cousin gasp on the other end of the line. "_H-how? What happened?!_"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Please."

"_Alright, man. Does Pitch at least know?_"

"Yes. He was with me when I went into surgery."

"And after." Pitch walked up behind Jack, wrapping an arm around his neck and licking the shell of his ear. Jack pulled away from him again, giving him a pleading look as if asking him to stop. Pitch leaned in and kissed him. "I told you to give him a quick call, not to take forever. I miss you, Jack," he whispered, walking out of the room. He made sure to move his hips in a way to really show off his ass. _Maybe that'll hurry him up._

"_And he's helping you through this?_"

"Yeah...well, better than anybody else could..."

"_Jack, are you really okay now? I know how much your art means to you. Have you tried anything yet?_"

The young man curled up into a miserable ball on the couch. "No. I haven't...haven't even opened my studio."

"_Well, why not? If Pitch is trying to help you get better, he should make you go back in there._"

"I haven't gone in because it hurts too much, Jams. It'll just remind me of what I can't do for the next eleven months. I can't do it, Jamie. I just can't."

"_Okay, okay. I get it. It hurts. But you have to at least try, Jack. You live for art. Painting isn't the only thing out there. I know you can sculpt too! You don't need your good hand for that. Just...promise me you'll at least try?_"

"I have to go, Jamie. I'll call you later."

"_No! Jack-_" He hung up on him, before his cousin could even finish his sentence. Jack stared down at his phone, before his gaze drifted to broken hand, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Don't go back, Jack. We've come too far. Stay with me, Jack." Pitch had returned, catching Jack's last few words. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, rubbing it down the arm until he gently covered the cast. "It's only eleven months. There's no rush. You'll go back when, _and only when_,you're comfortable. Until then, I have an idea how we can pass the time."

Jack stood up, moving to go stare out of the living room window with a sigh. "I'm not in the mood for fucking right now, Pitch, so don't even ask."

"I wasn't! I was thinking maybe you, me, some chocolate-covered strawberries and a couple games of Monopoly. What a dirty mind you have, my love."

"Monopoly? Really, Pitch? That's the most boring game in the world." Though he couldn't deny his sadness had crept up again, a small smile had slipped onto his face when he turned to look at his lover.

"My favorite game, but fine Mr. Stick-in-the-mud. Then how about we scratch Monopoly and watch a movie? You can pick. Any movie. I only ask that I get to hold you and maybe get to kiss you once in awhile."

"Yeah. I'd like that." Jack moved over to wrap his arms around Pitch's neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Thank you..."

"Of course. That's what a lover is good for. Not only do we provide entertainment in the bedroom, but we can drive away any unhappy feelings." Pitch kissed Jack's nose. "Thankfully, I have a lover who is both _very entertaining_ and a darling to boot."

"But you need to get your facts straight, sir. A lover does not drive away unhappiness _as well as_ entertain in the bedroom. A _boyfriend_ does both. So which are you, Pitch? My lover or my boyfriend?" He looked up into those golden eyes.

"I'd like to be both. Tell me, Jack. Can I be both?" Jack nodded his head, reaching up to kiss him once again. "Now, hold on there, lover. You have to ask me officially."

"Shouldn't you be the one asking me? You're the one who's been asking everything up until now." He chuckled.

"And I'm so _tired_. I have a very physically demanding lover who takes all my energy from me. Besides, it'll make me love you more if you ask."

"I suppose I can't let you be the only manly one in this relationship." Jack took a hold of Pitch's hand in his good one, bringing it up to his mouth for a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Blue eyes locked on the other man's golden ones. "Pitch, I love you with everything I am. You are my inspiration, my muse. You've been there for me when nobody else could possibly understand. I have given you my virginity, and you have brought me pleasure beyond what words could describe. You are without a doubt _mon âme soeur_." Jack pulled him down so their faces were even. "So I ask you, Pitch Black, will you be my best friend, my lover, and my boyfriend?"

"Jack Frost, I gladly accept your offer. For the rest of my life, I will be your best friend, your lover, and your boyfriend. I will kiss you every morning and every night. I will make love to you at every opportunity. I will hold you when you cry, tickle you when you're upset, and apologize on my knees when you're angry. And by the way, you made one _fine_ virgin."

Jack playfully smacked him, with a chuckle. "I feel like we just said wedding vows. Not that I just asked you out."

"Marry me, Jack."

Jack froze, staring up at him in shock. "I...are you...really?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm asking you to marry me. You don't have to do it now, but I'd like you to say yes. And then, maybe in the future...you might be willing to make it official. I _have_ deflowered you. It's my duty to make an honest man out of you."

Tears started to flow down pale cheeks, before he threw his arms around the older man's shoulders. "Y-yes..."

Pitch reached into his pocket. "I even have a ring. I know your left hand is a little busy, but maybe you can wear it on your right hand. Then when your hand is a little better, we can move it to that little finger on your left. See? Another thing to look forward to."

Jack didn't let him even open the little box, instead crashing their lips together. "I love you. I love you so damn much."

"Let's skip the movie. I'd much rather screw you right now. Although those strawberries might be good for later."

"I agree completely." Jack pulled himself up against his fiancé, their chests flush against the other's. "But why wait until later for strawberries? They might come in handy _now_." He gave a sly smile.

"What a coincidence. I happened to grab them before. Lie down, my love. Let me pamper you like a good fiancé should."

"You haven't even done anything yet, and you're already the best fiancé in the world." The younger man smiled, laying down on the plush living room rug. Looking up at Pitch's towering form, he shifted his hips, his pants quickly becoming uncomfortable with his growing bulge.

"Such compliments! Perhaps I'll have to do a little more than just feed you strawberries."

"Like what?" Jack stretched out languidly, showing off his long and lean body.

"Like letting you win when we play Monopoly later."

He laughed. "_If_ you can get me to play. I get bored easily, Pitch, and that game is the epitome of boredom."

"Oh, really? Then I think I'll have to prove you wrong. Don't worry, love. I have a feeling you won't find it boring for long."

"And how do you expect to keep me interested?" Jack sat up with a smile.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Pitch shoved into Jack from behind. "See? You're winning. I...ugh...I owe you $150."

Jack moaned. "I think you owe me a little...interest too." He reached behind him, grasping onto his lover's leg.

"Interest, you say?" Pitch pulled out then snapped back in. "What sort of interest? You sly minx, are you trying to trick me?"

"N-not at all. It's not my fault th-that you landed on my Boardwalk and I...oh, god, Pitch...I have a h-hotel on it. You wanted to play this game after all." His head snapped forward in ecstasy. "J-just don't stop, and consider your debt paid."

"No no no!" Pitch pulled out, reaching for his money just out of reach. "I am an honest man, so I must pay. Oh blast, let me just grab this so I don't fall over." Pitch had no intention of falling over, but Jack's weeping dick was too much of a temptation. His long fingers wrapped around it and tugged as he leaned back.

Jack groaned long and loud. "_Vous salaud__..._" he grumbled.

Pitch grabbed the money and rammed himself back in just as he bit Jack's nape. "Your money. Paid in full, _ma petite chienne._"

The younger man cried out in pleasure, completely ignoring the money being handed to him. "I am not...a dog...you bastard," he tried to sound upset, but he was sure it wasn't coming off as serious when he knew he sounded like a bitch in heat.

"No, you are certainly not a dog. But you are a bitch." Pitch tugged on Jack's dick. "You're my bitch. And I am your slave."

"Well, you're not making...a very good...slave, now are you?" he gasped out.

"Command me master, and I shall do as you bid."

"All I want is for my darling fiancé to fuck me senseless and _stop teasing me_. Do you think you could do that?"

"As you command, my love, my master." Pitch grabbed Jack's hips and shoved himself in and out, forcing Jack to the ground. His thrusts got harder as he neared his peak. "Command me, master. What shall I do?"

"H-harder..._oh mon dieu_, harder, Pitch!" he screamed out when the man thrust against his prostate.

"You're so tight, Jack. Your ass is squeezing me." Pitch grabbed the back of Jack's neck, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic.

"P-pitch...I'm gonna come!" Jack could feel the pleasure building up inside of him, making him feel like he was going to explode.

Pitch grabbed the base of Jack's cock. "No, my darling. I want you to come when I fill you up. Roll over. I want to see your face."

With a groan, Jack pulled away from his fiancé's dick, rolling onto his back. "Please...Pitch..."

"You're so beautiful, Jack." He slipped the head of his cock back inside the tight heat, enjoying the delicious sucking sound it made. He pulled Jack's legs up onto his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to pummel Jack's prostate.

"Ah! Pitch! _Ma belle Pitch_..._je t'aime_..." Jack looked up into his love's eyes, tears escaping from his eyes at the sheer amount of connection he felt with the man on top of him.

"_Je t'aime aussi._" Pitch leaned forward and grabbed Jack's bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled the soft flesh before kissing Jack deeply. "_Venu pour moi._" Pitch's back hunched as he came, shooting his load deep within his lover. He finally released his hold on Jack's dick. The younger of the two couldn't hold back a rather loud shout, his own release finally crashing through him. Jack's eyes clenched shut as his back arched clear off the ground. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling the body flush to his. "Mine. You are mine, Jack Frost."

"And you're mine..." Jack kissed him gently on the nose. "_Vous êtes tout à moi._"

"Jack, I never thought it possible, but I think I'm falling in love with you even more."

"It's because you're _mon âme soeur_. True love knows no boundaries."

"I'm wondering, my love. Have you ever wanted to have sex with me against a wall?"

Jack grinned. "After the last two days, I want to have sex with you on every possible surface in every possible room in each and every position we could ever dream up. Or have I not made my love of your body clear?"

Pitch swiped at the cum on Jack's chest. "Yes, my darling, you have made it clear. Crystal clear. But I think I want to start that goal of yours now. And that wall over there looks particularly good for fucking. Don't you agree?"

"With every fiber of my being."

* * *

**Here's the translations for the chapter. Hooray for dirty French ;)**

_mon coeur_ - my heart

_baiser avec moi_ - fuck me

_le langage de l'amour_ - the language of love

_monsieur_ - Mr.

_mon âme soeur_ - my soul mate

_Vous salaud_ - you bastard

_ma petite chienne_ - my little dog

_oh mon dieu_ - oh my god

_Ma belle Pitch_ - my beautiful Pitch

_je t'aime_ - I love you

_je t'aime aussi_ - I love you too

_Venu pour moi_ - come for me

_Vous êtes tout à moi_ - you are everything to me

**Review please! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**There be more smut ahead. Warning, bottom!Pitch and top!Jack. Just thought we'd throw that out there, just in case.**

* * *

They lay together in bed, Jack's head on Pitch's chest. Pitch drew lazy circles on his lover's back as the younger man struggled not to fall asleep. "Tell me, love. When did you learn French? It is a particularly erotic detail, and I must know everything about it."

Jack grinned sleepily up at him. "Want to know a secret?"

"About you? Always."

"I'm not actually American."

"What are you, then?"

"I'm French. By citizenship and blood."

"French? You...are...French."

"Yes. My mother was French. Dad met her on a trip there. By then he had become an American citizen and my mother moved back with him to the US and got her citizenship too. But I was born on a trip back to visit her family, so I was born in France."

"You...are...French."

Jack chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Is that...a problem? Jack, put my cock in you right now."

"What? So now that you know I'm half French, I'm suddenly irresistible?"

"You, my darling, have always been irresistible. However, I desire French cuisine, and you, my little croissant, have the perfect French ass to satisfy."

The younger man grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Since we're sharing secrets, would you like to know one about me?"

"Would I ever turn down the opportunity to learn more about my fiancé?"

"I hate jellyfish."

Jack laughed. "And why do you hate them?"

"They scare me. I don't know why, but something about them makes my skin crawl. I'm shuddering just thinking about it!"

"Don't be afraid, my dearest Pitch. I'll protect you from the jellyfish." Jack leaned down to gently kiss him. "Would you like to know what my biggest fear is?"

"Jack Frost has fears? Impossible. But playing along...what is it?"

"I'm aquaphobic in multiple ways. I'm afraid of drowning, and I have a severe fear of dark water."

"What an awful fear. So much worse than mine...want to know another secret?" Jack nodded his head, looking up at his fiancé. "I'm an anal virgin...and I want you to be the one to take my virginity."

Blue eyes widened. "Wh...I figured you were a virgin in that aspect, but...do you really want to do that?"

"Very sure. And I'll have you know, men have wanted this ass for years! You should be grateful I'm letting you have it."

"I-I am. I just...I wasn't expecting it." His cheeks flushed bright red.

"Come now, Jack. Don't you want to stick that lovely cock of yours in my ass? Get revenge for all those times I've teased you?"

"I'll admit that I've been curious...b-but there's a reason I'm a bottom, Pitch. I'm not sexually dominant enough to top. I mean, I was a virgin before you. You at least had been with a woman before."

Pitch cupped Jack's cheek. "Don't be afraid, my love. Stick it in, and everything will come to you naturally."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"Jack, you won't hurt me. Just take it slow, and then you'll understand what I feel every time I come in your ass." Jack nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He leaned down to capture the man's lips. "How do you want me, Jack? On my back, riding you, or on my hands and knees?"

"I..." He blushed. "You choose."

"Oh, lover." Pitch sighed and smiled. He rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach. "Rest on your elbows. I don't want to hurt your hand." Jack did as he was told, holding himself over his lover by his elbows. He reached down to place flitting kisses up the man's neck, before sucking on his ear. "Jack! That feels...oh my god, that feels fantastic!"

Jack smirked, continuing his ministrations. In the past he'd always been praised for his foreplay skills, so he had no worries about that. It was only the actual act that he was nervous about. Sensing this, Pitch reached back to cup Jack's ass encouragingly. "It's alright. Remember, take it slowly. We have all the time in the world."

The younger man's good hand followed his mouth and tongue down the other man's back, stopping to suck and stroke in choice places. When he reached his butt, he quickly realized that Pitch just laying down flat wasn't going to work. He grabbed his hip and urged the taller man up onto his knees. "You know, you don't really know much about being a bottom, do you?" Jack smirked, leaning down to run his tongue down Pitch's butt cheek, circling around his entrance teasingly.

"Of course n-not. That's why I'm having the best bottom be my t-teacher."

He was still nervous, of course, but seeing Pitch be even more unknowing about bottom-ing than he was about top-ing gave him some sense of security. Jack at least knew the basic idea of his job. Pitch, on the other hand, was completely clueless. _I could have fun with this_... "Well, for one, your legs need to be wider." He nudged Pitch's legs a little wider, watching with satisfaction as the amount of access he had to his sensitive areas increased. Jack held his good hand in front of his fiancé's mouth. "And now you're going to be a good little bottom and suck my fingers for me."

Pitch took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them greedily. He wrapped his tongue around each digit, wetting the skin thoroughly. Jack actually moaned a little, feeling himself getting harder, as he imagined that tongue was wrapping around his dick instead. He leaned down to bite the man's hip gently but firmly. Pulling his fingers away from Pitch's mouth, he crouched down between those legs again. "And now you're going to sit there nice and quiet while I have a little fun with your ass." Jack slowly pushed one slicked finger into his fiancé, his tongue flicking along the puckered rim. He slowly worked on adding his other fingers, trying all of the different things Pitch had done to him that had felt amazing. He found himself feeling proud of the moans and gasps he was able to elicit from his lover.

"Jack, I-I-I love you. _Je t'aime toujours_. P-please, my love, let your revenge be done. F-fuck me..." Pitch was breathless, digging his hands into the sheets beneath him.

Still pushing his three fingers into him, Jack managed to sit up, kneeling behind his lover. He pulled his fingers away, not moving from his spot. "And now, if you want this to be nice, you'll suck my dick nice and hard, now won't you?"

"Of course, my darling. I'll suck you so hard you'll come twice. And I'm going to swallow everything you give me."

"Mmmm...good. Then get to it." Jack sat back on his hind legs, waiting for Pitch to come to him

Pitch turned around, still on his hands and knees, until he was facing Jack. "You might want to lie down for this, my love."

"And maybe you might want to be a good bottom and stop thinking you can tell me what to do." Jack sounded serious, but his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Forgive me, my love. I was trying to be a good bottom and ensure your complete and utter comfort, but you command and I obey." Pitch swayed his hips slowly, smirking at his lover. He lowered his head towards Jack's cock, licking it from the base to the tip. He scooted forward, taking the length down his throat. With one hand, he massaged Jack's balls. The other hand rubbed up Jack's chest to play with a pink nipple.

With what could only be called a growl, Jack pushed that wandering hand away from his chest. "That's not what I told you to do, now is it?" His hand moved down to bury in Pitch's hair. Pitch responded by sucking hard on Jack's tip. He flicked his tongue out to tease the slit, licking up the drops of pre-cum. He moved his hand back up to run Jack's chest, lingering over his heart. Jack gave a loud moan, unable to stop from thrusting himself into that skilled mouth one more time. With a soft groan, he forced Pitch's head away from his cock. "Back to your place, _Monsieur_ bottom."

"That wasn't a proper sucking. Come now, my sexy top, let me suck you good."

"Why? So you can make my come in your mouth and drink me up? No. You will not get what you have denied me the pleasure of. Now, back to your position or I may decide to go back to teasing you instead of fucking you like you want."

Pitch licked his way up the pale chest to place a kiss to Jack's lips. "Good, Jack. You will make a fine top." Pitch kissed Jack once more before turning back around on his hands and knees. He crouched down so that his ass was sticking up in the air, level with Jack's cock. "Put it in me, lover. Shove that cock of yours deep in my ass."

Jack shifted himself forward, lining his wet dick up with Pitch's entrance. With a soft groan, he started to push himself inside. "So...tight..." His good hand moved to grip his lover's hip, anchoring himself to the man beneath him.

Pitch groaned. "Jack, I...I feel so full. You're so deep...in me. Take me, Jack. Fuck me hard."

With a sly grin, Jack pulled back to his tip, pushing back in painfully slow. "I don't think you deserve to be fucked, darling. After all, you were the one who suggested I take revenge for all the times you have teased me..." His fingers danced across the man's lower back watching the muscles twitch as he passed over them.

"Oh god...no...Jack, you're a better top than you...ugh...think."

"No trying to suck up to me, _mon coeur_. It won't change the fact that I'm going to have _my _way with you." Moving suddenly, Jack thrust forward, burying himself as deep as he could go in his lover's ass. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Forgive me, my love. You are right. I won't make a sound for the rest of the time. Do what you will with me."

"Oh, I doubt you will. But you can try. I know all too well how hard it is to stay quiet when someone's dick is ramming into you..." As if to emphasize his words, he thrust in again, harder. Pitch bowed his head, but he made no sound. His fingers clenched tightly to the sheets, but he made no sound.

Jack watched as his lover held back any and all sounds he should have been making. After a few more hard thrusts, he returned to painfully slow ones. If Pitch wanted to be stubborn like that, then so be it. Jack would tear a noise from him one way or another. He was well known as a tease, after all. His pale hand darted down between their clashing bodies, massaging the man's balls with nimble fingers.

Pitch breathed in sharply, but he still made no sound. He bit his bottom lip hard until he broke the skin. His knuckles were white with the strength of his clenching. Still, he made no sound.

The younger man pulled back until only the tip of his dick was still inside his lover, his hand moving around to his front to grip Pitch's hard length. "You're so hard, _mon amant_. I'm sure it must be painful to not have a release..." A finger danced along the sensitive underside of the tip of Pitch's cock. Jack leaned down to bite the man's other hip firmly, licking at his sweaty skin with a moan.

Pitch shook his head, his hair flopping into his eyes. He leaned down and put his head between his arms, biting the sheets. Jack pulled completely out of the man underneath him, fingers moving up to play with the tip of his weeping cock. "I'm sure there must be some way I can help you...If only I knew what..." Pitch reached a hand back, laying it over Jack's. He ran it up and down his shaft, slowly at first and then speeding up. Still, no sound passed his lips.

Jack quickly pulled his hand away. "Ah ah. I won't be having any of that, sir." His fingers teasingly dipped into Pitch's ass. "If only I knew of a way to relieve you..." In a flash, Jack's fingers were gone, replaced by his cock. He buried himself as far in as he could go, aiming for that spot inside his lover that never failed to make him see stars when Pitch hit it. Still impaled on his lover, Pitch rolled over. He looked up into his lover's eyes, tears in his golden ones as he reached out for him. Jack laid down on top of him and gently kissed his lips, immediately feeling bad. "I-I'm sorry..."

Pitch held him, kissing his temple. He moved a leg up to wrap around his lover's waist, rubbing his ass slowly. Jack finally started to move inside of him again, not wanting to hurt him anymore. He thrusted in time after time, hoping to make it up to Pitch. The older man's grip tightened on Jack, and his eyes were screwed shut. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pulling him in deeper. Jack tried to aim for his prostate again, not wanting him to be uncomfortable any longer. "Pitch...I love you..."

The older man lifted his head, putting his lips to Jack's ear. "I win." He licked his lover's ear then bit down on his neck hard as his ass milked Jack's cock.

"A-ah!" He cried out, spilling himself deep inside his fiancé. "You...bastard..."

Pitch licked the bruising skin on Jack's neck, rubbing his back soothingly. "I love you too, my darling."

"I-I love you too." Jack pulled out of his lover, rolling to his side and turning away from him. He buried his face in his hands.

Pitch followed him, taking his young lover in his arms. "Roll over, Jack. I have a hunger for those lips of yours."

Jack shook his head, mumbling a "no" between his hands. Pitch rose from the bed and walked over to the other side. He kneeled down and crawled over to Jack's head on his knees. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm sorry I teased."

"You should be. I was nervous enough as it was, you ass."

Pitch chuckled. "Well, you sure didn't seem nervous to me."

Jack smacked him on the shoulder, his cheeks flaming an even darker shade of red. "I-I don't know what came over me...I've never done anything like that before."

"I should hope not. It pleases me to know that I've now taken _both _of your virginities."

"Me too..." He looked up at his lover, locking onto those golden eyes. "W-was I the first guy you were with?"

"Yes. Actually, I was a virgin when I married...and I've never had sex with anyone since then. Until you, that is. But you were my first man, both to be taken by me, and to shove his _very fine _cock in me."

"My dick is nowhere near as fine as yours, and I'm sure my skills for fucking aren't either."

"My love, you have one of the _finest _dicks I've ever seen. In fact, I shall have to paint a portrait of you, lying just like this. Maybe I'll feature it in the next show." Pitch kissed Jack's nose. "And your skills for fucking...if I wasn't so stubborn and trying to win, I can assure you that there would have been noises and words coming from my mouth that no _decent _Englishman would say."

Jack blushed again. "I'm sure my dick is the only one you've seen if you think it's the finest. And I'm surprised that you would want to show such a painting. You would think someone as possessive as you would want to keep a sight like this to himself."

"I'll have you know, I have seen plenty of dicks. When you travel, you meet a lot of people. But I have never felt such a passion for one before. And you're right..." Pitch traced a hand down the torso, over a thigh, and then dipped to grab Jack's cock. "...I am a very selfish creature. _This_, my love, is all mine. _You _are all mine."

"And you are mine..." Jack gasped out at the touch.

"Get on your back, Jack. I'm in the mood to fuck you senseless. And then once I've made you come...I'll say, three times, I want you to shove that lovely dick of yours in my ass. This time, I'll let you fuck me and I will scream and moan until your heart is filled with the sound."

Jack turned onto his back, pulling his lover on top of him. "I love you..."

"Jack, you can have no clue as to _how much_ I love you."

* * *

**Here's the French translations for this chapter :)**

_Je t'aime toujours_ - I love you always

_Monsieur_ - Mr.

_mon coeur_ - my heart

_mon amant_ - my lover

**Honestly, you guys should just expect smut from now on. Yummy, delicious, steamy smut :D**

**Reviews please! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes, there will still be plot movement in this story. It will just be mixed in with much smut ;) Therapy sex ahead. Don't ask questions, just enjoy!**

* * *

"Jamie called again."

Jack groaned, pulling the sheets over his head. "I don't want to talk to him. He's just going to bug me about trying to go into the studio..."

Pitch sat propped against the headboard. He was still very much naked, except for a pair of glasses. He licked his thumb as he turned the page in the book he was reading. "You should call him. And if he starts..._bugging _you, put me on the phone. He's deathly afraid of me, you know."

"For good reason. Your uncle is his boss. Not to mention, you are an arrogant asshole too."

Pitch closed the book, using his thumb as a bookmark. "Excuse me, but this _arrogant asshole _also happens to be your lover and fiancé. He also just so happens to know the ways to make _your _asshole beg for me."

Jack blushed, his pale hand coming out from underneath the sheets to grab for his phone. He dialed his cousin's number, keeping the cloth over his head. "And no interrupting me this time, Pitch." He waited as the earpiece continued to ring.

"No promises, love." He leaned over, lifting the sheet, and licked the sensitive behind Jack's ear.

Jack shivered before pulling the sheets tighter over his head. "Hello? Jamie?"

"_Jack? Seriously, you jerk, if you hang up on me this time, I will come over there and wring your scrawny little neck!"_

"You deserved it, Jamie. I told you how much it would hurt me to go in there, and you were pushing me to do it anyway!"

"_Because I care! If you don't go now, you never will! You'll just keep putting it off until years go by and all your paints are dry and the canavasses are covered in dust!"_

"It's not your business to push me further than I'm ready to go yet."

"_Has Pitch even tried to get you to go in? Has he even mentioned art at all to you?"_

"No. _He's _letting me go at my own pace. _He _knows when to stop, Jamie."

"Except when it comes to sex. Then there is no stopping," Pitch mumbled, turning another page. Jack pulled the sheet back for a second and glared up at him, but the man just shrugged innocently.

"_Is he there right now?"_

"Yes. He told me to hand the phone to him if you won't stop bugging me, and I'm so very close to doing just that."

"_Do it! I dare you!"_

Pitch held his left hand out expectantly. Without another word, Jack handed him the phone before burrowing under the sheets again. "Hello, Jamie. Now now, crying is unnecessary. I'm not going to hurt you...Yes, I know he hasn't gone back in...and I'm not going to. If he doesn't feel comfortable going in, it could traumatize him...Jamie, have you ever tried the Backstairs Boogaloo?...It's a very fascinating sexual position. Jack would be on his hands and knees on the stairs and..." Pitch tapped on the sheets over Jack's head. The younger man quickly punched him in the leg, but he didn't say anything. "Jack, he hung up. What a rude boy your cousin is. And here I was, about to describe in vivid detail one of the sexual positions I found in this book. I hate when people don't let me finish my thoughts. Add forgetfulness to nearsighted...I'm a _relic_!"

Jack couldn't make himself smile as he curled up tighter under the sheets. Pitch dropped his book on the bedside table and burrowed under the sheets, cuddling up to his lover. "What's wrong now, dear?"

"He's right..." The younger man whispered.

"About what? Did you hear him call me a freaky shit before he hung up?"

"I need to go in...but I'm scared..."

"Jack Frost, scared? Impossible!"

"I don't want to go back to feeling like that...feeling empty a-and lifeless..."

Pitch rolled Jack onto his back. He climbed on top of his lover and spread his legs. Licking his hand, Pitch reached down and wiped his hand on his cock, pushing it into Jack's tight heat. "I have an idea. Will you trust me?"

Jack moaned at the feeling. "Y-yes..."

Pitch thrusted a few times, pushing Jack into the mattress. "Throw your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist."

Jack's long legs and arms did as they were told, clutching himself close to his lover. Pitch sat back on his haunches, pulling Jack up with him. He swung a leg over the side of the bed, rising from its warmth. "Hold onto me, Jack. Hold tight, or gravity will pull you farther down onto my cock." The younger of the two quickly discovered that fact when his arms slipped for a second. He let out a cry when Pitch's length rammed straight into his prostate. "I warned you. Hang on, now. We're going for a little walk, you and I."

"P-pitch...what are you doing?" Jack gasped out, every step the man took jostling his dick inside of him.

"Don't ask questions, my darling. It'll ruin the moment." Pitch carried his impaled lover down the hall to a familiar door. He moved one hand from Jack's hips to twist the knob. "Recognize this room, my love?" Jack immediately buried his face in Pitch's neck, not wanting to look at it. "I knew for certain I was in love with you when I saw this room. So much color, so much _passion_." Pitch carried his lover over to the easel where an empty canvas stood. The brushes and paints were still there, waiting for their master to return. This gave Pitch an idea. "Would you like to help me with something, lover?"

Jack still hadn't opened his eyes. He silently shook his head. He knew what he would see when he opened his eyes. He knew the hurt that would flood into him, the same hurt that was already trickling in.

"No? Oh, that's cruel, lover. Guess I'll just have to do this without you." Pitch sat down on the chair in front of the easel, turning Jack to face away from him and thrusting into him again. He reached over for a brush and brought it to his lover's cock, wetting it with his pre-cum. When it was wet enough, he dipped it into the paint. "Let's see now...I'm going to need a touch of white." Pitch grabbed Jack's right hand and wrapped it around the brush. To make sure the small hand stayed, he wrapped his larger one around it. "Here looks like a good spot."

"Please..." the man nearly sobbed.

"Hush, Jack. I'm working, and I need full concentration. Now, I'm going to need some blue..." he stretched their hands over to dip the brush in the water and then into the blue paint. "I think a swipe or two here..."

"I-I...I can't do this." His entire body shook in fear.

Pitch thrust up into his young lover. "I don't know what it is you can't do. You're just sitting there, you lazy creature. I'm the one doing _all _the work. Pink, I think...yes, I need pink."

"Pitch...it hurts..." He couldn't stop a small moan from escaping his throat.

"Does it now? Yes, I can see...you're so erect right now. So tall and proud, not afraid of anything. Take a lesson from your cock, Jack. You don't need to be afraid of anything...now where is that blasted green? Oh, never mind. Found it."

Jack took a deep, shuddering breath, finally daring to open his eyes. He pulled his good hand away from the brush, turning just enough to cup his lover's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"It's not finished, Jack, but look at what we created. You and I, _together_." There, on the canvas, was a painting of Jack, flushed from orgasm, lying in bed with his legs spread. His eyes were bright and shining, staring back at Jack from the canvas. "This is what I see. This is you, through my eyes. And _you_ painted it, with my help."

Jack flushed. "I-I...you..." He turned back to face the man beneath him, tears brimming in his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"No, Jack. _I _don't deserve _you_. I am a cruel, selfish, arrogant man. You are as you see. Beautiful, kind, brave...you are perfection, Jack. Cast and all."

"I love you," he whispered, leaning close to gently kiss his nose.

Pitch thrust up into Jack. "Then how would you like to paint another? I have an image in my head right now, of you when we first met." Jack moaned, clutching the man closer and nodding his head. "Very good. See? This room isn't so scary anymore, is it? Especially now that _this_ is here...and you'll always remember how I fucked you in front of your easel and wet your brush with your cock."

"I'll never forget because we will undoubtedly do it again. Now. Tomorrow. Next week. Next year." He emphasized each of those with a long kiss.

Pitch shivered at the thought that Jack wanted him here that long. "Oh god...I can't wait. Now, as much as I would love to continue painting, this chair is digging into my ass. How about we finish on that wall over there and then we can do a bit more painting, hmmm?"

Jack nodded, lifting himself up and back down onto Pitch's cock with a loud moan. "Fuck me to your heart's content, my darling Pitch. I beg of you."

"A man could get used to this." Pitch smiled and brought Jack's head back for a deep kiss.

* * *

Jack kneeled down, picking up the canvas. His fingers ran along the edge, bumping across the broken part of the frame with a frown "That bastard..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Talking of me again, my love? How happy that makes me." Pitch kneeled down behind Jack, kissing the back of his neck.

"As much of a bastard as you are, I wasn't talking about you. You're not the only bastard in your family, you know." Jack's hand ran over the part of the painting that had been smeared when it had come into contact with his head. "This is what I was working on when he came."

"My uncle...it seems he broke more than just your hand that day." He placed one hand on Jack's, tracing the damage on the painting. His other hand brought Jack's head to his lips. He kissed his cheek, lightly licking the fading bruise.

Jack gave a small smile. "It's my mother...I found a picture of her once in my dad's old stuff, and I haven't stopped painting her since."

"So that's her...the woman that has that irresistible French blood." Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck. "You look like her."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he chuckled. "I remember when dad used to tell me about her. Mum would get so mad. I think it was because she knew that he would never stop loving my _real_ mum."

"I know how he feels. Once you get a taste of that Frost French blood, everything else seems so...grey, in contrast."

Jack nudged him with his shoulder. "You didn't even know I was French until yesterday, you idiot."

"I've always known, secretly. Only a Frenchman could be so passionate and loving."

"Is that why you were so shocked when you found out I could speak French?" Jack eyed him with a grin before sighing and looking down at the canvas again. "I wish I could have known her..."

"You do...because she's in here." Pitch laid a hand on Jack's chest, rubbing the skin with his fingertips. "I told my wife about you."

Jack turned to stare at him in shock. "But I thought...didn't you say...when Aerabella..."

"She's not alive, you fool. She is very much dead...When I got back from Italy, I went to visit her grave. I told her about you, how I loved you, and how I thought you might love me too. I wanted her to be happy with my choice...I wanted to know she approved. Kneeling by her tombstone, I felt a warm breeze. She told me before that if I ever felt a warm breeze by her grave, that would mean she was happy with me. She approves, Jack. I think she likes you."

"She never even met me."

"My love, I had barely even met you when I fell in love with you. She's met you through my heart. She loves you because _I _love you and because you've made me happy."

Jack gently put down the canvas, turning to weave his arm around his lover's neck. "I really make you happy? I'm not just a hot body to fuck?"

"Now that you mention it, you are pretty fuckable. But no. You are everything to me, Jack. I cannot...I _will not _imagine a life, a world where you don't exist for me." The younger man didn't reply. Instead he pushed himself up closer, capturing his fiance's lips in a loving kiss. "Marry me, Jack."

He chuckled. "You've already asked me that, remember?"

"We only became engaged, then. I want to marry you, now. I want to hold you in my arms and call you 'husband.' I want to look at your finger and see my ring there. I want to walk down the street with my arm around you and be able to say that you are mine, to have and to hold, til death do us part."

"But you can do all of that already."

"Can I, Jack? How easy it would be to separate us. At least by saying 'I do,' it makes it a little harder for this world to take you from me...or for you to come to your senses and decide to leave me."

"Pitch, I would never leave you." Jack pulled him over to the couch, gently pushing him down and climbing to straddle his legs. "I love you. I love you so damn much that, if you left me, I have no doubt that I would die inside. I just..." He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "What we have between us is special and perfect and beautiful...and I don't want to rush into anything. I want to marry you. I really, really do. But part of marriage is the feeling of finally ending our lives as separate people. We've really only been together a week, Pitch. As much as I would love to get married right now, I think we should wait." He looked into the man's eyes, afraid of what he would say.

Pitch looked at Jack sadly, but he smiled. He reached up and pushed a white lock of hair behind Jack's ear. "Of course. I...I understand. You want...time." Pitch gently untangled himself from Jack's body. He walked over to the door, grabbing his coat and keys along the way. "I'm going out for a little. I'll be back...but like you, I just need _time_." Pitch opened the door and closed it behind him with a click.

"I...I didn't want time _away_ from you..." Jack choked on the words, feeling a pang of hurt as the man he loved walked away from him. Frustrated, he brushed away a tear that had snuck down his cheek.

On the other side of the door, Pitch cried. The tears poured from his eyes. He slid down the cool wood to sit, drawing his legs to his chest and hiding his face as he cried. _Jack...Jack...Jack..._ "Jack!" Pitch sobbed, holding his hands over his ears. His fingers tangled in his hair, pulling harshly at the strands. _Jack...Jack...Jack..._ "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He started rocking, desperate to ease the pain. "Lumina, what do I do? Help me...Oh god, my heart hurts..."

* * *

**Yes, we know there is a lot of smut in these recent chapters. Don't worry though. After a few more we start to back off of it..._a little_. **

**Review please! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry for the angst! Don't hurt me! *ducks* We'll make up for it, we promise!**

Jack sat on the couch for nearly half an hour, staring down at the canvas on the floor only a few feet away. _I don't know what to do, Mum..._ Finally trying to snap himself out of his misery, Jack decided to try doing what had always helped him think things through when he was emotional: paint. Almost instantly, he realized that he couldn't hold a paintbrush in his right hand if his life depended on it. Desperate for some form of the art, Jack ended up pulling out a large drawing pad from a corner and his charcoal set. He attacked the paper with a gusto he had never had for charcoal before. And when he sat back a few hours later, it was very obvious what had been on his mind. There on the paper was the unmistakable face of his fiancé, staring back at him from shaded grey eyes. Jack jumped to his feet, rummaging through his supplies until he found a small piece of deep gold chalk. As carefully as he could possibly be with his right hand, he worked that gold into the eyes, bringing them to life. Jack froze, dropping the chalk in shock. _I have to find him!_

The young artist leapt to his feet, quickly heading towards the loft door. He didn't care that he was undoubtedly covered in sooty charcoal marks when he flung the door open.

Pitch lay with his back to the door, huddled in a ball. He moaned, "Jack..." in his sleep, his hand stretched out, reaching. When it found nothing, it pulled back close to his body, whimpering. "Jack..."

"Pitch..." he breathed, dropping to his knees next to the man. He reached down to gently cup his face, stroking a smooth cheek. _Has he been out here the whole time?_

He leaned into the caress, nuzzling his nose into Jack's palm. "Jack..." A lone tear escaped, sliding slowly down his other cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything." Jack quickly wiped that tear away.

Pitch opened his eyes, staring unfocused. He moved his eyes up to look at Jack, recognition sparking in them as he saw the familiar blue gaze. "Jack..." He sat up quickly and threw his arms around the younger man's neck. "Jack...Jack...Jack..."

"What are you sorry for, Pitch?" He snuck his own arms around Pitch's waist, not wanting him to pull away.

"For everything...I'm not. I love you so much, and I...Jack!" He burrowed his head into Jack's neck, holding on tight.

"You've done nothing wrong." Jack gently stroked the man's back, trying to soothe him.

"Not yet. I was going to leave. I was going to leave, Jack! I walked out that door, and I...I was going to leave! But then the thought of taking one step away from you...I couldn't...but I was going to leave, Jack."

"Why? Why did you want to leave? I said that we should wait to get married, not that we wouldn't ever do it."

"I was afraid. Every time I wait, I lose someone I love. I waited to return home and when I did, my wife was dead. I waited to see my daughter and she almost disappeared. I waited to follow you to America, and when I finally got here you were almost gone. I know waiting is logical, but...I'm so damn tired of waiting and then suffering for it after!"

"You want to know something? Just because you wait doesn't mean it's guaranteed that something will go wrong. I waited to make a move on Aster, and it was for the better. He turned out to be a real ass." Jack chuckled softly. "I waited to really fall in love. And then look what happened between us. I waited to have sex, and, when I finally did do it, I have absolutely no regrets about it because it was with you." He pulled away gently to look into his love's golden eyes. "I love you with everything I am, and I have no doubts anymore that you are truly my soul mate. To me, what's between us is art in its greatest form, and when we get married, I want our wedding to mirror that perfection. You _will not_ lose me, Pitch. You couldn't get rid of me even if you chased after me with a baseball bat."

"Jack...why is it that I seem to be so unwise? First Sandy and now you...it would seem I know nothing."

"Because love makes us do stupid things. It changes us. Apparently it makes you more wary of the possibility of losing it."

"Hold me, Jack. I'm...I'm so cold."

"I will hold you for as long as you'll have me." With a reassuring smile, Jack pulled the man back into the loft, holding him close.

"I want to sleep with you, Jack."

"Then come on." He led his love down the hall to his familiar bedroom, the sheets still disheveled from the night before. "Let me just wash up really quick." Jack remembered how dirty he was from all of the charcoal and headed for the bathroom.

"No, Jack. I want you...as you are."

Jack turned back to look at him, eyes slightly widened in disbelief. "But I'm all dirty and covered in charcoal."

"As. You. Are. Jack."

He threw up his hands in surrender, making his way back to his fiancé. "Is there a reason you want me like this?"

"It's a part of you. How can I love you if I don't embrace _every part of you_."

"I suppose..." Jack smiled. "Though wouldn't it be a little more accurate if I was covered in paint instead?"

"Would you like to be covered in paint? I'm sure I can accommodate."

"Only if you're the one doing the painting."

"Lie down, Jack. We have a lot of make up sex to do."

The younger man eagerly laid across the bed, giving his lover a sly grin. "I've heard that makeup sex is the best kind."

"It can be...especially when the two people are _very much _in love." Pitch slowly peeled his coat off, letting it drop to the floor.

"Then lucky us..." Jack watched him with hungry eyes as he stripped off his clothing. He himself was only wearing a pair of pants, but he had quickly learned that it's nearly impossible to look sexy while trying to get jeans off with one hand.

"You're getting me hard, looking at me like that." Pitch put his hands on his hips, a mischievous half-smile on his lips. "Undress me."

Jack crawled off the bed, making his way back over to him. As he very slowly slid Pitch's pants down his hips, he started kneeling down, following the cloth down his body until his mouth found his freed erection. "I should look at you like that more often if I get this as a treat." His tongue ran along the length. As his mouth sucked, nipped, and licked every bit his lover's cock, Jack's hand snuck between his legs, pressing a wet finger into his ass. He didn't care if he was bottom-ing or not. It was still a great way to tease the man.

"Jack...I want you to fuck me. I need to be punished for being so foolish."

"But seeing as how much you enjoyed it last time, I would think that would be more of a prize. I can think of far better ways to punish you..."

"Do whatever you want...I'm yours."

"Would you like to know what I want?" Jack pulled away from the dick in front of him, making his way back up to Pitch's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck holding his lips to just hover against the other's. "I want my lover...my boyfriend... my fiancé...my _soul mate_ to take me over to that bed and make wild passionate love to me, because he did nothing wrong. And _maybe _I'll punish him later..."

Pitch moaned. "I hate waiting...but as my lover commands." He pulled Jack's head the remaining distance, slamming their lips together. Pitch groaned as he slipped a hand down Jack's front to cup his growing bulge. He pulled away, his forehead pressed to Jack's. _My heart hurts...but in such a good way..._ "If you want passion, then so be. On your knees, my love, ass in the air. I want to come home."

Jack managed to struggle out of his pants, letting them slip to the floor. He backed towards the bed, pulling the other man with him. He laid back on the bed, shifting onto his knees and elbows and waving his ass enticingly. Pitch held his hand out, rubbing it approvingly over the smooth curved flesh of one cheek. "So beautiful...I want you to finger yourself, Jack. Prepare yourself for me."

The younger man sucked on his fingers for a moment, before reaching behind himself to push in two fingers. He kept his eyes locked on Pitch's, his breathing escalating as he teased himself to the vision of his boyfriend doing it. After curling his fingers deep inside, Jack let out a long moan. "Pitch..."

"Are you ready for me, my lover? What do you want?"

"Please..." he gasped, his body starting to shake with need.

Pitch kneeled on the bed behind Jack. He rubbed a hand up Jack's back, resting it on the back of his neck. He mouthed a spot on Jack's right butt cheek and then lightly bit it, nibbling it to a rosy pink color. "Tell me, Jack. I can't do anything if you don't tell me."

"I need you inside me...loving me from the inside out...coming inside me...making me come with you...showing me how much you love me..._please, mon coeur_."

"Jack..." Pitch moved forward, taking Jack's cheeks in his hands. He spread them, revealing the puckered ring of muscle. "So beautiful...you undo me, Jack." Pitch released one cheek to reach in a drawer in the bedside table. Jack heard a snap.

"What...what is that?" He tried turning to look but his face was too deeply buried in a pillow.

"Lube, my dear. I did leave once and came back with it. I think it's a handy little thing to have, don't you?" Pitch poured some in his hand and coated his cock with it. "And your lovely fingering made your ass so lubricated and stretched that you won't need any."

"Just hurry...I _need_ you inside me, Pitch."

"Good boy. I love you, Jack." Pitch spread the cheeks and lined himself up with Jack's entrance. "_You're mine_." Pitch shoved in, forcing Jack into the mattress.

Jack let out a deep, guttural moan. "_Mon Dieu_, Pitch!" His hand gripped at the sheet, beneath him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Jack." Pitch's hips snapped forward, digging the tip of his cock into Jack's prostate.

The younger man let loose a loud cry of pleasure. "Pitch, ah!" Jack suddenly found that he couldn't control his hips as they started rocking to meet his boyfriend's deep thrusts. "More..."

"Of course, my love."

* * *

**Here's the translations: **

_mon coeur_ - my heart

_Mon Dieu_ - my god

**Honestly, you guys should just learn _mon coeur_ because Jack is going to be using it _a lot_ from now on and I don't want to have to keep putting it in the translations haha**

**Review please :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Smut ahead. Won't give anything away, but...please don't eat anything sausage-like while reading. Please?**

* * *

Jack lay content on the bed, his head resting against his lover's chest, as he traced little circles on Pitch's stomach. "You know...for someone who came here that first day so intent on making me get out of bed, you sure have let me spend an awful lot of time in it lately." He chuckled.

Pitch chuckled and ran his fingers lazily through Jack's hair. "I may also remind you, you've been having an _awful lot_ of protein drinks. I can hardly make them fast enough for your..._insatiable_ appetite."

"_I'm _the insatiable one? You're the one who can't even let me get through a phone call without saying some sort of innuendo or touching me."

Pitch flung an arm over his eyes. "It's true! My love, I have a confession. I have a severe case of Jack Frost addiction. I've tried to get help for it, but alas..." Pitch squeezed Jack's ass. "...there is no cure. I am forever trapped under the power of Jack Frost."

Jack smacked the hand away with a laugh. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I just so happen to love having all of your attention." He crawled on top of his lover, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. "Though it makes me sad that this is our last day being so blissfully alone..." He gave a small sigh.

"Is it now? What makes you say that, my darling?"

"It's been over a week. Tooth is coming back tomorrow morning. We can't exactly just fuck anywhere and anytime we want while she's here." He sat up suddenly. "I just realized that I only lost my virginity a week and a half ago, and I've already lost count of how many times we've been together."

"47. I've kept count. We've used 14 different positions, in 10 different locations. And I have a solution for our little dilemma."

"Oh? And what is your mighty solution?"

"I want you to move in with me."

Jack froze, staring down at the man beneath him. "I-I...I don't...I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes. Unfortunately, I don't think your sister has spoken to you about this. She and my dear friend Sanderson are moving in together, leaving you _all alone_. Now, I just so happen not to have somewhere to call my own. I heard that there might be a spare room here, now that Miss Tooth has moved out. I am a pretty clean person, I have the funds to pay for half the rent, and I also happen to love you. So...when can I move in?"

"But where will you do your work? I would say we could share my studio, but it's already a little cramped as it is. It wouldn't do to have you working in such a small space."

"Leave that to me, my love. All you need to worry your sexy little head over is when I can move in...and where I'll be sleeping."

"Right now. Immediately. This very second." Jack threw his arms around his lover's neck. "But wait. That means we'll be seeing each other every second of every day. Won't we get sick of each other?"

"There is that possibility. You might actually realize you hate me and never loved me in the first place...and then I'll walk out that door and cry until you remember that you might still have feelings for me...or step on me on your way out. Either works."

"Alright...I suppose you can move in with me. _But_ on two conditions." He sat up, looking down at Pitch.

Pitch lowered his arm. Reaching over to the table, he picked up his glasses and put them on. "Alright. I'm serious now. Tell me, landlord, what are these conditions?"

"One: As much as you know I love making love day and night, we're both going to actually have to get some work done." Pitch threw himself back and rolled over. "What was that for?" Jack laughed. Pitch mumbled, his face buried in the pillow. "Oh come on. As artists, both of our incomes rely on the work that we do. If we're having sex every moment of every day, we won't have time to actually make anything. And then how will we be able to afford to stay even in this shitty loft?"

"If I remember correctly, I was able to create a _masterpiece _while fucking you. I remember I had my cock so deep in you, and I was still able to hold the brush!"

"You might be able to do that, but I know for sure that _I_ can't focus on anything but you." Jack grinned, leaning down to capture those lips in a kiss. "Besides, we'll have plenty of time every night to fuck to our hearts' content."

"And after lunch, and before breakfast, and during that block of time when there's nothing on TV."

"And when _neither_ of us wants to paint at the moment."

"_Tá brón orm gur mhaith liom a fuck leat!_"

"And...I have no clue what you just said."

"You don't need to know. I apologize that I love your body, and I constantly want to have you in my arms. My art seems so lifeless when my inspiration is gone."

Jack chuckled. "Do you really think that I don't feel the same way? I'm not saying that we can't be in the same room or kiss or touch at all, Pitch. I'm just saying that while we're working we should keep the full-blown sex to minimum."

"And what if you get an urge, Jack?"

"Then if you happen to not be working at that time, I will happily jump your sexy body." He grinned.

"What if you get an urge _while _I'm working, Jack?"

"Then I will politely ask if it's alright with you if I jump you."

"_Nein, das wird nicht funktionieren_...I don't want you to wait. If you need to jump me, do it. I can still work. And if I get an urge while you're working...what can I do?"

"You can ask me how busy I am."

Pitch groaned. "You'll turn me away..."

"Unlike yours, my paintings don't sell for thousands of dollars a pop. I can't afford to lose work. But that does not mean I'm guaranteed to turn you away. You never know with us hot young artists, after all."

"I don't think you'll be losing work, my love. Have you looked online recently? You're one of the hottest new things right now."

"What?! That's not even possible. I haven't sold a painting in _months_." Jack stared down at him.

"But you're my lover, my boyfriend, and my fiancé. You've caught the elusive Pitch Black, my love. Naturally, people were curious. And then all they had to do was see your work and then they all realized your talent. My name got their attention, but your talent has kept it."

Jack's face deadpanned. "_Of course_. People _would_ start liking my stuff right when I have to take a year off."

"Look in your studio, Jack. Look at all the painted canvasses you have hidden away. Sell them, Jack. I can promise you'll get a good price for all of them."

"But those are all so shitty! They're sketches, really."

"Sell them, Jack. Trust me."

Jack slowly nodded his head. "But back to business, Mr. potential roommate."

"Oh, and right when I thought I had distracted you! I must be losing my touch."

"So repeat to me the rules of condition one."

"No sex...unless given permission or we are both in bed."

"Or unless we are both not busy."

"Done...damn it. What's this second accursed condition?"

"You asked where you would be sleeping. The second condition is this: you have to sleep here." With a sly grin, he gestured to the bed they were already in together.

"By myself? Such a big bed for only me..."

"Unless, you'd rather have me in it too, of course."

"I'd rather be in you, if we're bringing up the subject...but yes, I accept the condition that I will sleep in this bed with you."

"And one more thing, Pitch."

"Oh good god, what now?"

"I reserve the right to continue...testing your compatibility as a roommate." Jack grinned slyly, his hand wandering down the man's chest.

"Testing my compatibility? Minx. May I have a hint as to what I should be expecting?"

"No you can't. That takes all the fun out of it if you're expecting something."

"If you wish to test me physically, I do believe I've..._risen_ for the challenge."

"I'll be the judge of that." Jack leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. "So where _have_ you been living anyway?"

"In a...an apartment...they've torn the building down so I couldn't show it to you."

"Then where's all of your stuff?"

"Umm...in a storage unit! Don't worry, I'll get my stuff. You don't need to worry about it at all!"

"But I just want to help you. Isn't that what boyfriends and fiancés do? There's no need to be embarrassed about it. Sometimes shit happens to people. It's not my place to judge them."

"I'm...a bit embarrassed. Please, just...don't pursue this."

Jack sighed, but he nodded. "Fine. So how about some lunch then? I'm starving!"

"Really? I have a protein drink already made for you."

He raised an eyebrow down at the man beneath him. "As lovely as that sounds, I'm hungry for _actual_ food."

"I'll make you a deal. Lie on your back, and then afterwards, I'll make you something absolutely delicious."

Jack thought about for a minute, but when his stomach suddenly growled loudly, it seemed his decision was made for him. He quickly collapsed onto his back on the bed. "Just make it fast. I really am hungry," he chuckled.

"Fast? No no, my love. Pitch Black doesn't do a quick fuck...I have an idea. Up you get. You're going to help me cook."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He sat up, looking over at his lover. "And if I recall correctly, we've had plenty of quick fucks before. I don't see why now is any different."

"Because I'm in the mood to celebrate, and that means fucking you nice..." Pitch licked a line up Jack's chest to suck a nipple. "...and slow. And I can't tell you. That'll take _all the fun out of it_, since you'll be expecting it."

"Hey. No using my own line against me." He shivered at the touch before pushing him away and crossing his arms with a huff.

"Why not? It's a good line." Pitch pulled Jack back down and leaned on him, slipping his tongue between Jack's lips. "And you deserve it for that first condition. My hand and my cock are going to become fast friends because of it."

"Oh, I'm sure you both are already well acquainted. Throw in some visions of my naked body and you can call it a love triangle." Jack's hand reached down to stroke the man's cock, teasing it up and down.

"Jack...unh...get up. You wanted food, and I'm willing to cook. Get up, Jack."

The younger man slipped from the bed, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts so he wasn't just walking around the loft naked in case Tooth came back early. Tossing a mischievous grin back at his lover, Jack paused for a split moment in the doorway. "Then come along. I'm in the mood for some _sausage_." He padded off down the hall, his hips swaying suggestively.

"Oh, if only you knew, my love." Pitch smiled and swept his legs over the side. He rose gracefully from the bed and followed Jack.

* * *

"Jack, would you hand me those eggs over there? I have my hands full with...sausage."

Jack grinned, handing him the eggs needed. "Oh, really? And is my sausage ready yet?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you come over and see?"

"Because I'm going to let you, oh master chef, decide when my sausage is ready enough."

Pitch held out his hand. "No, love. Get that sexy ass over here and tell me if it's cooked to your satisfaction."

Jack ignored the hand, coming over to kneel in front of his lover. His tongue ran along the man's cock, tasting the tip hungrily. With a grin, he suddenly stood up, grinning at Pitch. "It's definitely not ready. I like my sausages thick and dripping with juices." He quickly grabbed a fork, stabbing it into the actual sausage in the frying pan and sauntering back to his seat. "_This_ sausage is ready though."

Pitch quickly followed Jack and pulled the stool out from under him. He bent Jack over the counter, pulled down his shorts, and shoved himself in. "Is it not ready? Maybe it just needs more _heat_." Pitch thrust deep, aiming for Jack's prostate.

The younger man nearly choked on the bite of sausage in his mouth, quickly swallowing it with a moan. "M-maybe you're right. After all, sausages are best served..._hot_." He gasped out when Pitch finally managed to his prostate.

"And this sausage is _very _hot. Perhaps it's because I cooked it in a hot oven. Tell me, Jack. Is my sausage any good?"

Jack let out a nice long moan again. "_**Votre**__ saucisse est mon genre préféré._"

Pitch pulled out and turned Jack so that they were facing each other. He pushed on Jack's shoulders until he was on his knees in front of Pitch's cock. "Try that sausage and tell me if it tastes better. I want to see how this one turned out." Pitch grabbed the fork and stabbed a piece of Jack's discarded sausage, bringing it to his mouth. "Mmm...I am quite the cook."

Jack whimpered without the feeling of that dick inside of him, but he took it in his mouth hungrily. His tongue ran up the underside, moving to flick across his leaking tip with a soft moan. "This one tastes _much_ better." He took Pitch's whole length in his mouth, moaning again in the back of his throat and sending the vibrations across the sensitive flesh.

"Ohhh, Jack! You naughty boy! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?" Pitch lowered a hand to tangle in Jack's white hair. The younger man didn't reply, only shaking his head the tiniest bit and looking up into golden eyes. His hand slipped up Pitch's inner thigh to play with his balls. Pitch's grip in Jack's hair tightened. "Oh, Jack. Keep...oh god, keep doing that. Harder, my love...take me down your throat, dearest."

Jack did as he was told, hungrily taking Pitch's cock in his mouth as far as it could go. He kept moaning and making noises, loving what it did to his lover. "More, Jack. Take more of me. Open your throat and swallow." Jack could feel Pitch's tip hitting the back of his throat, his body trying to force him to gag, but he couldn't deny his love for the man's taste.

"Come now, dear. You can do a little better than that. Swallow it down your throat." Jack shot a glare up at him, his tongue still working the shaft in his mouth. He forced his throat to let the man's cock in further, finally taking in his entire length with a deep moan. "Oh, yes. That's...that's it, Jack." He placed a hand on the counter, steadying himself as his other hand pushed Jack's head onto his cock. "Keep doing that, Jack. It feels...so _fucking _good."

If it was possible to smirk with a big dick in your mouth, that's exactly what Jack would be doing. Instead he pulled away until he was only sucking the tip before taking Pitch's entire length again, his head bobbing up and down on it. "Jack, I...I love you, but...god, I need to be inside you."

Jack didn't move from his position, determined to make the man come just with his mouth. He started throwing in some hums and moans again in choice places. But it wasn't until he figured out how to close his throat around that dick that he really started to make some progress. "Jack! God...I'm going to...please, no..." Pitch was thrusting into Jack's mouth, holding onto his head and forcing his length in and out of the younger man's throat. "Please...let me...in you."

_Not until I taste your cum in my mouth. _Jack still didn't move, continuing his ministrations. _I want to taste you..._

Pitch grabbed Jack's head, keeping it still. He snapped his hips back and forth, shoving his length into Jack's mouth. "I...I can't...going to..." Pitch threw his head back as he held his pelvis to Jack's face. "Ja-a-ack!"

Jack moaned one last time, enjoying the taste that flowed into his mouth and down his throat. He was finally able to taste Pitch's cum for the first time, and now he knew he would never again be able to have enough of it. Eyes glinting mischievously, his mouth milked the man's cock of every last drop, licking it clean.

Pitch rubbed Jack's head, lovingly caressing the pale cheeks. "On your back, you bloody show pony." His words were rough, but his smile softened the meaning.

The man finally pulled away with one last lick. "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite the delicious treat yourself?"

"Only once..." Pitch crouched down to take his lover's lips in a kiss, tasting his salty essence on Jack's tongue. "...and it was by a hot young artist who wouldn't get on their back."

"Mmmm...I can't help it. You're just so delicious." He moaned as the two tastes of his fiancé molded together in his mouth.

"Jack...I love you, but if you don't get on your back right now, I am going to do something really _very terrible_."

"Like _what_?" Jack looked up at him, challenge clear in his eyes.

"I'll sleep in the spare room."

"There isn't a spare room yet." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Actually...there is. Your sister moved out while you were sleeping before. I told her you needed rest, because you've been very _physical _recently."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?! N-no way! Tooth wouldn't just leave." He shot to his feet, running for his sister's room. "She...she didn't even say goodbye..."

"I told her not to. You were sleeping. I _did _tell her that you'd call her...when you're free. And, my love..." Pitch rubbed his semi-hard erection against Jack's backside. "...you are most assuredly _not free_ right now."

"No, I'm not." Jack pulled away from him. "She didn't even tell me herself! And now she's already gone!" He stormed into his room, picking up his phone and dialing his sister's number.

"Are you mad at me, Jack?"

"So what if I am? My sister just abandoned me and all you can think about is fucking again."

Pitch flinched. He reached down and pulled on a pair of shorts that were near his side of the bed. "I'm...I'm sorry, Jack. Really." Pitch walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jack stayed in his room for a few more minutes, trying to call his sister, but she never answered. With a sigh, he left the room, feeling bad for yelling at his fiancé. When he found him sitting on the couch, Jack came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No...I deserved it. I always deserve it..." Pitch didn't react to Jack's embrace, his hands lying palm-up on his thighs.

"You don't. Not always. I just...there has to be a line. There's a time for sex and there are other times that it really shouldn't be brought up. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Jack gently kissed the side of his neck.

"Let me go, Jack."

"Why?" He looked up at the other man.

"Just...let me go."

"Pitch, talk to me." Jack moved around the couch to sit next to him, watching him with worried eyes.

"No, Jack. I don't feel like talking right now." Pitch blinked and looked down at his hands.

Jack frowned. "Why do you keep doing this to me, huh? I'm the one who's life is going to shit. I'm the one who should be asking you for forgiveness for everything I've done. I'm the one trying to make this work and be a good fiancé, and you won't even talk to me about what's upsetting you!"

"It's my fault, Jack. Your life is going to shit _because of me_."

"No, it's not!"

"It is. Your sister, Aster...your hand. It's all my fault. I only take from you, and all I can give is...never mind, it doesn't matter. Just go call your sister, Jack. Try Sandy's number. He'll know where she is."

"No. It _does_ matter, Pitch." Jack moved to straddle the man, not meaning it in any sexual way at all but using it to pin him down. "You wanted my attention so damn bad earlier. Well, now you've got it. Spill."

Pitch had moved his hands when Jack mounted him, but they just lay on the couch. He looked up at the younger man, his golden eyes sad. "That's the problem, isn't it? I _always _want your attention. I want to keep you all to myself. I do whatever it takes, so sure that you'll come to me with a smile and open arms. Instead, I usually end up just annoying you or making you angry."

Jack's gaze softened. "Are you kidding me? I love all of the attention you give me. _Love_ it. On multiple occasions I've been called an attention whore by family. I only get upset or annoyed with you when you let that not-so-little prick of yours blind you with lust. Sometimes I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to. _Can_ you give me those things, Pitch? I love the sex. I really, really do, but I want to know that I can count on you to be there for me for everything else too."

"I lied to you, Jack. To you and your sister."

"About what?"

"Your sister didn't move out while you were sleeping. I had someone come and move her stuff out. She really is moving in with Sandy, but...I sped up the process. I told her you were recovering, but you still didn't want to see anyone besides me. She's stayed away because of my lie. She would have said goodbye, Jack...if she had been here."

Jack frowned, trying to take in what he'd just been told. "So...so Tooth didn't abandon me?"

"No, Jack. It was a lie. _My _lie. She hasn't picked up the phone because I told her you wouldn't want to talk. I told her you didn't want to see anyone. I _lied_, Jack."

The white haired man let out a sigh of relief. "So? I don't know a single person who has never told a lie before. Sure, I'm a little upset about the whole thing, but I'm honestly happy that it wasn't because she just abandoned me that easily." Jack leaned forward to gently wrap his arms around the man beneath him, tucking his forehead in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Pitch, and you say that love me. So prove it. If you want my attention just _ask_ me. Don't go behind my back or anybody else's anymore."

"Call your sister, Jack. Go, right now. Call her and tell her the truth."

"Not until you give me a proper and honest hug."

"No, Jack."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me."

Pitch pushed Jack off of him, standing up swiftly to pace like a tiger in a cage. "God _damn it_, Jack. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! I have done something _wrong_, Jack. Don't just pretend I didn't. Call your sister, damn it, and tell her what I did. Give her the choice to move back in if she wants. But for fuck's sake, don't act as if I haven't done anything!"

"I'm not acting as if you didn't do anything, Pitch. I'm just choosing to forgive you for it. I'm not going to leave for the few things you've done wrong. I'm staying for all of the good things you've done right." Jack stood slowly, watching the man with sad eyes.

Pitch watched him approach, a look of wild mania in his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes filled with sadness, and he crumpled to his knees. "What have I done? What have I done in my life that is _good_ and _right_? I've done nothing...nothing..." Pitch sobbed, collapsing onto the floor.

Jack kneeled down in front of him, pulling Pitch into his arms. "You have realized the mistakes you've made, and you fixed them. You have loved me in a way nobody else could. You urged me to go through that surgery, and thus you have saved my future. You have proven me wrong in everything I first thought of you."

"Jack...sleep with me."

"Anything for you, _mon coeur_." Jack gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go to bed."

He stood, leading the broken man to their bed and laying down beside him. Jack made him look into his blue eyes. "I love you, Pitch."

"_Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours jusqu'à ce que je meure._"

"And I will always love you." Jack curled against him, pulling the blankets over their half-naked bodies.

"So warm...so warm..._ma maison_."

* * *

**Here's the translations for this chapter. Two of the lines Pitch said were in languages other than French. The languages are in the parenthesis :)**

(Irish) _Tá brón orm gur mhaith liom a fuck leat!_ - I'm sorry that I want to fuck you!

(German) _Nein, das wird nicht funktionieren_ - No, that will not work

_Votre saucisse est mon genre préféré _- your sausage is my favorite kind

_mon coeur_ - my heart

_Je t'aimerai toujours. Toujours jusqu'à ce que je meure._ - I will always love you. Forever until I die.

_ma maison_ - my home

**Seriously though. If you guys don't know _mon coeur_ by now...I'm just gonna stop bothering to put it in the translations lol.**

**Review please ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: smut. Pure and simple.**

* * *

"Yes, Miss Tooth...I lied to you. Your brother would very much like to talk to you." Pitch handed the phone to Jack, rolling over in bed so his back was to his lover.

Jack pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder, whispering to him, "Stop it. I already told you I forgive you." He then put the phone to his ear. "Tooth? How are you? Have things been going alright with Sandy?"

"_Goodness, I'm just glad you're alright! Yes, we're doing very well. Thank Pitch for us. He was so generous to let us stay in his mansion for awhile, at least until we can find a place of our own._"

Jack's eyes widened. _Mansion_?! "Uh...yeah. I'll be sure to tell him. And I should be thanking _you_, Tooth. If you hadn't brought him over...I don't know what I would have done." He held himself close to his lover.

"_He does love you, Jack. I can remember how frantic he was when I called him. And then how he sounded the next day, when he said you were feeling better. Even though he said you didn't want to see me, I didn't mind so much. You were happy again."_

"It was just a big misunderstanding about that. But don't worry. I got it all sorted out." He smiled, pressing another kiss to Pitch's shoulder. "So when can I see you again?"

"_Whenever you're free! Sandy is busy sculpting in one of Pitch's studios in this place...but I'm free all the time!"_

_Multiple studios?! Are you kidding me?!_ "Haven't you been going in to the office? I'm sure they're missing you like crazy by now."

"_Yeah...I miss them too. I asked to have some time off while you were in hospital, and they gave me three weeks. They're so generous..."_

"Well, I'm glad you're finally getting a break at least. Besides the Europe trip you haven't taken a vacation in years!" He laughed. "So since you're free all that time...how about you make sure Sandy doesn't try to steal you away about...let's say lunchtime tomorrow?"

"_That'll be perfect! Oh! Sandy wants to know what we should do with some of Pitch's paintings we found. There were about a hundred of them."_

"That I do not know, but I will pass on the phone. See you tomorrow, Tooth." Jack put the phone to Pitch's ear. "They want to know what to do with some of your paintings." He got out of bed, heading for the bathroom with a stretch.

"You've seen them, haven't you? What do you think, Miss Tooth? Do they look like him?"

Jack shut the door behind him, going on to have a massive silent freak out in the little room. He gripped the bathroom counter hard, trying to calm his heavy breaths. _He has a goddamn mansion!_ Jack heard a knock at the door.

"Your sister wanted me to tell you that those paintings she mentioned, the hundred canvasses...they're all of you."

"What?!" He flung the door open, staring at his lover. "And what are you going to do with them?"

Pitch looked down at the floor, his arms hanging at his sided. "I don't know. I painted them when...when I knew you didn't love me. I thought that if I could have _them_, then maybe it would make it easier to live without the real thing."

"But now that you _do _have me, what are you going to do with them?"

Pitch sighed and walked back to the bed. "I don't know."

"Can I see them?" Jack followed him eagerly.

"If you want. You'll be going to visit your sister tomorrow. Ask her about them." Pitch flopped down on the bed, facing the wall.

"And that brings me to my next order of business." Jack climbed up on the bed, pulling Pitch to lay on his back and moving to sit on the man's stomach. "Why did you lie to me about your apartment?"

Pitch looked up at him. "My apartment?"

Jack's arms crossed. "Why the hell would you want to move into my shitty loft when you have a goddamn _mansion_?"

"Ah. Your sister is quite the little chatterbox, is she not?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is why you lied about having an apartment and all of that."

"Why did I lie? It's simple, really. Almost laughable."

"And that reason is...?"

"It's a building, nothing more."

"It's your _home_, Pitch. It does matter."

Pitch's eyes flashed. "No. It is _not_ my home. It's a building, and that is all."

"Well, if that's not your home then what is?"

Pitch looked around the room. "Here." His hand wandered up to linger over Jack's heart, the long fingers teasing his collarbone. "Here."

Jack teared up at the sentiment. "Well, if it's not your home, it's still where you've lived. I want to see it, Pitch. I want to see what you're leaving behind for a small loft with a crappy heater and bad plumbing." He grinned.

The older man looked at Jack with eyes like a hunting cat. He took Jack's arms and flung him down to the bed, rolling over on top of him. "You seem to be delusional. I am leaving a building with bad memories, my own personal hell...for walls contain a light that I have hardly ever known in my life. I would die a thousand times to spend one day here than live a lifetime there."

Jack's grin immediately swept away from his face. "You're really okay with giving up a life of luxury to live with a starving artist like me?"

"I would rather starve and have the chance of happiness than live in luxury and be without hope."

"You should consider taking up poetry as a hobby." He smiled, pulling the man down for a loving kiss. "I will do my best to bring you a smile every day so your sacrifice is worth it."

"_Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service_," Pitch leaned in and kissed Jack, rubbing his nose against that of the smaller man's. "_Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love..._"

Jack's eyes slid closed, his heart fluttering in response. "I think you might be a better poet than a painter."

"No. Shakespeare was a better poet than I am a painter. However, it seems he knows how to catch my heart's feelings in words better than I ever could, in verse or with paint."

"I bet it didn't sound as good coming from Shakespeare's voice as it did from yours."

Pitch nuzzled Jack's nape, breathing in the scent that was unique to the younger man. "_For where thou art, there is the world itself, And where thou art not, desolation._"

Jack's arms remained around his love's neck, keeping him close. "Everything sounds so much better coming from you." He smiled, looking up into those golden eyes that never failed to make him melt inside.

"There is one thing you can say that sounds no better anywhere else."

"And what would that be?"

"You telling me that you love me."

"Well then let me fill your ears with joyous music..." Jack kissed his nose, whispering, "I love you." He repeated the action with both cheeks, his forehead, and his lips. When he laid back down, looking up into those eyes again, he spoke again. "_Je t'aime, mon amant_..._mon copain_..._mon fiancé_..._mon coeur_..._mon âme_..._mon tout_..."

Pitch reached down and pulled his lover's pants down his hips. He grabbed Jack's legs and bent them so that the knees were to the shoulders. Grabbing the lube, he generously coated his cock and Jack's hole. "Say it. Whatever you do, don't stop saying it." Pitch pushed in, aiming for Jack's prostate.

Jack gasped at the intrusion, a ready flush flooding his cheeks. "I love you," he murmured over and over again, not once failing to repeat it.

"Jack...I...oh god, Jack!" Pitch dropped his head on Jack's shoulder as he released himself deep into him.

The younger man clutched him close as he came too, shuddering in pleasure. He collapsed back to the bed, looking up at the man he loved more than anything in the world. Jack stroked his cheek, whispering one last time, "I love you..."

Pitch pulled his softening cock out and flopped down beside Jack. He looked over and grabbed the younger man's chin, bringing his face closer. "You are my life, my home, my soul, my art." Pitch kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring the now-familiar taste. Jack smiled into the kiss, returning it with every ounce of love he could muster up.

* * *

"Jack, we've been going out for a month. I think I should get to be introduced to your family."

The younger man laughed. "My birthday is in two days. You're not going to have much of a choice but to meet them."

"And do theyknow? About us, I mean?"

"I'm sure my dad told everybody. And even if he didn't I have no doubt that nobody but mum will have any problem with it at all."

"I'm sure, Jack but...but I want you to tell them. I want to be absolutely sure that everything will be alright."

"I will. I promise. Do you want me to call them before, or can I tell them then?"

"Tell them then. I want to have my arms around you when you do."

"Alright." Jack leaned his head across his lover's chest. "Pitch...you're not worried about what they'll think or anything...right?"

"I'm terrified. I've never really had a family. I was hoping that maybe...if your family accepted us then maybe..."

"You don't have to be worried, _mon coeur_. They love me, and they will see how much I love you."

"Forgive me if I'm a little hesitant." Pitch gently lifted the cast to his lips. "It's just, I remember the last time a member of our families found out..."

"That was a special and particularly arrogant prick-y case. My family accepted the fact that I was gay years ago. Well...everyone but mum, but Dad would never let her do anything."

"I just want to be sure. As _sexy_ as you make that cast look, I need my hand!"

"Nobody is going to hurt you, love. Besides, I don't think you would be as stupid as me and let the person in when you're well aware they hate you." He chuckled. "Plus, I'll be with you twenty-four seven. Nobody would ever get the chance."

"Good. You see, I need my hand _desperately_...for certain activities. Like..." Pitch dove under the sheets.

Jack froze up, not sure when and where the man was going to touch him. "Even if something did happen to your hand, I'm sure you would find a way. _I_ seem to be doing just fine with only one hand."

"Yes, my love." Pitch licked up the inside of Jack's thigh.

The younger man let out a shiver. "And who knows? I might end up having a thing for casts like you apparently do."

"Jack, you are speaking way too much. I think you should spend the time making noises of another variety." Pitch smirked under the sheets before he took Jack in his mouth.

"A-ah! Pitch..." Jack let out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Ah, much better..." Pitch bobbed his head, taking his lover down his throat. His tongue licked up and down the hard skin, savoring the taste. Jack's hips unintentionally thrust up into his mouth, his hand moving down to bury itself in Pitch's hair with a shuddering moan. Pitch released him with a 'pop,' licking his lips. "Perhaps you'd like to join me under here?"

"Perhaps _you'd_ like to join me up _here_ and show me those things that you couldn't do if you only had one hand." The man nearly whimpered at the loss of that mouth on his cock, but he choked back the noise.

"Now now, Jack..." Pitch crawled up Jack's body, sliding his erection against Jack's. "...don't hold back those lovely sounds. You know how _happy _they make me."

Jack moaned. "Maybe if you would stop teasing you would deserve to hear _all_ of my noises."

"I only tease you in bed because you tease me _every waking moment_..." Pitch caught Jack's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled the soft flesh. "I can barely move for want of you. I can't live when you're not in my arms." Pitch thrust gently against Jack, rubbing their erections together sensually. " Why did you have to seduce me so?"

"Is it my fault that you have a thing for hot young artists? I can't help that you think I'm hot. You should just be happy that I'm not like you with your many damn sexy attributes." Jack was breathing heavily, a dark flush covering his cheeks with want.

"I'm happy you're not like me. I love you, Jack Frost, just as you are. I would never change a hair on your head." He wrapped his long arms around Jack's torso, pulling it closer to his own. "I mean it, Jack. Why did you make it so that I live only for you?"

"I didn't do anything. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Perhaps because we are so perfect together, that is why we find the other so physically irresistible."

Pitch pulled back enough so that he could look into his lover's eyes. "You find me irresistible? Jack...that makes me want to fuck you. Long...and slow..."

Jack moaned at the thought. "Please do..."

"Tell me what you want me to do, Jack. You're the birthday boy. I'll do whatever you want."

"It's not my birthday yet...but I want everything...anything and everything you can give me."

"I'm not letting you get off that easily. I want _explicit_ detail."

The man groaned. "I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me long and slow...just like you said you wanted."

"What a dirty mouth you have, my darling. I love it. I love you."

"Just shut up and do it." Jack pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"As you command, my love." Pitch pushed Jack's legs back, opening up his entrance.

"Pitch, please..." He writhed underneath his lover, begging for his touch.

"Stretch yourself, my love."

Jack held his fingers up to his fiancé's mouth. "Then help me out a bit?"

Pitch took the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them greedily. He held the wrist, keeping the hand to his mouth. Jack moaned and gasped, remembering when that mouth had been on his dick only minutes ago. He finally pulled away when he could take it no longer, his hand trailing down between their bodies, teasing his lover's length briefly, before pushing two of those wet fingers into himself with a gasp. Jack bit his lip, slowly working himself into a frenzy.

The other man licked his lips sensually, his hand slowly milking his cock as he laid the other on Jack's chest. "Enough, darling. As much as I enjoy this sight, my cock is begging to be inside that tight hole of yours."

Jack reluctantly pulled his fingers away, moaning softly at the emptiness left behind. He looked up at his lover, his eyes doing all of the begging for him. Pitch slowly pushed himself in, forcing his length into the tight heat. "I want to hear your sounds, Jack. Every moan, every gasp, every sigh, every _dirty little word_...I want to hear it."

The younger man moaned loudly, unable to control himself. He'd never been one to be quiet the entire time they had been together, but this time he didn't hold back in the slightest, letting his body make whatever sounds it wanted as loud as it wanted. Pitch pulled out and quickly snapped his hips back, momentarily lifting Jack's upper body off the bed. "Lovely. You're doing so well, my sweetling. But like the selfish creature I am, I want..." Pitch ducked his head and latched onto a perk nipple, sucking it hard. "...more."

"Oh, God, Pitch..." Jack writhed against him again. "There's nothing more _to_ give."

"There's always...more."

White hair whipped across his face when he shook his head. "What do you...want, Pitch?" Jack moaned deeply.

"That...that was more, my darling, my lover, my heart's treasure. React in more than just words. Let me see you at your most primal." Pitch growled, a low sound in his chest, as he slowed his pace, slowly driving into Jack's heat.

Jack grimaced at the painfully slow pace. "You bastard..._more_..." His good hand forced Pitch closer so he could crash their lips together.

"Yes, Jack! Speak...move...show me in every way what my cock does to you." Pitch pulled out slow, held himself back so that only the very tip was in, then he slammed back in.

Jack's back arched off the bed with a scream, his body reacting violently. "More!"

Pitch wanted to keep playing, but Jack's tight muscles squeezed his cock so deliciously that he felt numb. He wrapped his arms around Jack's legs and torso. "Put your arms around my neck, Jack. You'll need it to hold on." Pale arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck, latching his mouth onto the sensitive flesh there. "Oh god...there, Jack! Suck there...unh...suck there more! Harder!" Jack continued sucking the spot, tearing more sounds from his lover's throat and even going so far as to bite the spot. "Jack! That was...oh god, too tight...I'm going to spill...Jesus, bite harder!"

The younger man bit down on his neck hard before pulling away to lick and soothe the angered flesh. He quickly bit down again further down, leaving behind a trail of painful pleasure down the man's neck. Pitch reached down and grabbed Jack's cock, squeezing it and milking it desperately. "Come for me, Jack. I want us to...come together."

Jack's head nodded, Pitch's touches sending him over the edge. His body shook with pleasure as he spilled himself on his lover's chest, his teeth clamping down harder on Pitch's flesh in an attempt to muffle the gut-wrenching scream that was trying to claw its way out. "Let go, Jack. I want to hear you. Let me hear you scream as I fill you up with my cum."

As much as he tried, Jack couldn't hold back that scream any longer. He threw back his head, letting it all out. Pitch's thrusts became erratic as he reached for completion. Finally, he bowed his head, his teeth gritted. "That's it, my love. What a glorious sound. Makes a lover proud to hear how his mate is satisfied."

Jack collapsed back against the bed, his chest heaving, burning for air. He somehow managed a small, breathless smile to the man above him, looking at Pitch through half-lidded eyes. Pitch lowered himself slowly, collapsing as gently as he could onto Jack's body. He held the smaller body to his as he rested his cheek over Jack's pounding heart. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. Jack wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck, gently kissing the top of those dark locks. "I told you..._irresistible_." He grinned.

Pitch tightened his grip, burrowing his head into Jack's chest. "Don't provoke me, love, or I might have to find the strength to fuck you again, and _immediately_," he mumbled.

Jack chuckled softly. "As amazing as that sounds...I'll pass. Rest, Pitch. You need it." He kissed the top of his head again lovingly.

He sighed contentedly as he held his lover, listening to the slowing heartbeat. "I will always love you, Jack Frost. Especially in moments like these."

"I'm glad." Jack smiled. "I suppose I shall just have to make sure we have plenty of these in the future then."

"Please do. I will demand such a moment at least five times every day...because I am a selfish human being."

"Indeed you are," he chuckled. "Selfish...needy...downright arrogant..."

"And hopelessly in love. We cannot forget that." Pitch moved his head enough to kiss Jack's chest in an innocent display of affection. "I won't ever let you forget that."

"I wouldn't say '_hopelessly_ in love.' I'd say 'happily in love.'" Jack's hand came up to stroke through his lover's hair gently.

"Hopelessly...happily...completely...utterly...wholeheartedly in love. I do not exist without you, Jack."

"And I feel _exactly_ the same way, _mon coeur_."

* * *

**Here are the French translations for the chapter:**

_Je t'aime, mon amant_..._mon copain_..._mon fiancé_..._mon coeur_..._mon âme_..._mon tout_... - I love you, my lover...my boyfriend...my fiancé...my heart...my soul...my everything...

_mon coeur_ - my heart

**It's official. This is the last time I am putting _mon coeur_ in the translations.**

**Review! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Smutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmut and...more smut. Also, a little bit of angry sex, but only a little.**

* * *

"So...what did you get me for my birthday?"

"You're looking at it."

Jack chuckled, giving him a soft squeeze. "Mmmm...perfect. Exactly what I wanted. How did you know?"

"A hot young artist birdie told me. Multiple times...in two different languages...as I shoved myself-"

Jack gasped and clapped a hand over Pitch's mouth. "In my mind, that little birdie is innocent and perfect and wonderful. And I do _not_ want to imagine you shoving your 'prick' in it." He grinned. "Especially since that is _mine_ and mine alone."

Pitch sat up, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "This little birdie _was_ innocent. I must tell you that I took _both_ of his virginities. Oh, and how he moaned..." Pitch licked Jack's lips. "...and screamed..." A lick to Jack's nose. "...and begged for me as a birthday present. I must confess, I find I fell in love with that little white-haired birdie." Pitch took Jack's chin between his thumb and pointer finger and brought his face closer, taking the rosy bottom lip between his teeth.

"Mmmm...I think I should find this little birdie and...get rid of the competition. With such a perfect candidate, I couldn't hope to stand a chance of keeping you."

Pitch laughed and sat back, taking Jack's body with him. He stood and took the smaller man into his arms, carrying him bridal style. "The little birdie is somewhere in this apartment. I shall find him, and you may see the competition."

"Ah, so kind of you. Save me from having to track him down."

Pitch smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He carried his lover into the kitchen. "Nope. He's not in here..." He leaned down and licked Jack behind his ear. Carrying him to the studio, he kicked the door open to reveal a mixture of Jack's and Pitch's creations. "Blast. I was so sure he'd be in here." Pitch walked down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom. He nudged the door open with a hip and peeked in. "Ah, there you are, my little birdie!" He pulled his head out and smirked down at his lover. "I found him."

"Oh? Let me see him."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't hurt him too much. I am in love with him, after all." He nudged the door open wider and carried Jack in. Pitch dropped the younger man and turned him to face the mirror. He pointed over Jack's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss to the pale column of Jack's throat. "There. He stands before you. Sly temptress of a birdie."

Jack looked at the reflection with a frown, trying to hide his smile. "He doesn't look like much. He's too scrawny and too short compared to you. Such a height difference doesn't make for comfortable kissing. And pale! Aren't birds out in the sun? He shouldn't be so white!"

"His height is perfection. It allows me to suck his lovely cock and hold his face at the same time. And that paleness! My god, how beautiful it looks when flushed with passion and covered in bites. When we are in bed together, he is the epitome of gloriousness."

"Meh." He shrugged his shoulders. "He just looks like a douche to me. I mean, who walks around another man's home naked and just makes me watch as _my_ fiancé has his mouth all over his neck. A little rude if you ask me."

"Not at all, my darling. You see, I demand that he be naked in my presence at all times. Makes it easier when I..." Pitch pushed himself against Jack's backside. "..._need _him. And it's my fault, you know. I can't resist the sweet creaminess of his skin and how it blooms under my lips. Do not blame him, Jack. It's not his fault that he is my prisoner."

"Well, if that's what you do to your prisoners..." Jack looked at their reflection in the mirror with a gasp. "Let me be one too."

Pitch teased Jack's neck, nibbling it and sucking. "Oh Jack, I thought you knew. You _are _my prisoner. You have been for a _very_.." suck. "..._long_..." kiss. "..._time_..." Pitch bent Jack slightly over the counter, rubbing a hand down appreciatively to caress one pale cheek.

"Then how come you treat him better than me?" Jack moaned softly.

"Better than you? _Never_, my darling. You see, I fucked him to get the necessary information to buy you a gift. Now..." Pitch spread Jack's cheeks, rubbing a finger along the ring of muscle. "...when I fuck you, it's because my cock and my heart call for you. I fuck you because I love you..." Pitch pushed the head of his cock in. "...because I need you..." He slowly ground his shaft into Jack, twisting his hips slowly. "...because I can live without him, but I _cannot _live without you."

Jack's moan grew louder. "Then I suppose I shouldn't be jealous of this little birdie. It turns out I came out on top...figuratively, of course." He locked eyes with his lover in the mirror.

"On top, you say?" Pitch pulled Jack away from the counter, removing himself from his lover's heat. He got down on the floor, pulling Jack down with him. "I think I like this outcome. Don't you?" Pitch lay down, pulling Jack over to straddle his hips. He laid a hand on the man's hip as he brought his cock to Jack's entrance. He brought his eyes up from looking at Jack's dick to looking into his eyes. "Down, Jack."

Jack slowly pushed himself further down onto his lover, finding that he rather enjoyed having so much control over the situation. "I do rather like this outcome..."

"I'm glad. Now...does that little birdie seem like competition?"

"Not at all." The younger man pulled up until only Pitch's tip was inside of him before slamming himself back down on it with a loud moan.

Pitch kept one hand on Jack's hip as he skimmed the other up the pale chest to grab a shoulder. "Are you still jealous?"

"Only a little. He did have this delicious cock buried inside him...and that's something only I'm allowed to have." Jack continued impaling himself on Pitch's length, his moans growing louder each time.

Pitch shook his head. "No, my love. He had a cock buried in him, period. You have one that's filled with blood, cum, and all my love."

"I suppose...as long as only I...have your love." Jack leaned down to kiss him tenderly, his hips bobbing up and down still.

Pitch held Jack's body up as he lifted his hips, alternating between quick and slow thrusts. "There is no one in this world that you need ever fear. This heart...is all yours."

"G-good..." He held himself up with his good arm, breathing heavily by now. "I love you."

"And I love you, Jack. Now and forever. But first, my arms are tired. I think I'll let you take over from here. Is that agreeable?"

Jack nodded, eagerly taking full control over how fast he thrust himself onto Pitch. He sat up so he was only using his legs, his hand moving to stroke his own cock. Pitch put his hands behind his head, looking satisfied as his lover went wild. He rotated his hips in a circular motion, moving his cock in Jack's hole. The younger man moaned, using his fiancé's body to bring himself such intense pleasure. Jack felt himself getting closer and closer to coming, his hand and body working faster to keep in time with his moans and gasps.

"Look at me, Jack. I want to be looking in your eyes as you come." Pitch's voice was husky with desire. Jack pried his eyes open, looking down at his lover. The look of sheer, primal hunger in those eyes mixed with a particularly hard thrust into his prostate had him coming into his hand with moan. Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, bringing the hand to his mouth. His tongue darted out and he licked at the pale fingers, drawing each one into his mouth. He released each one to take a lick at Jack's palm. "You are delicious, Jack. Like strawberries."

Jack shuddered at the feeling. "So glad...you like it."

Pitch's eyes flicked up to catch's Jack's half-lidded gaze. "Now it's my turn. Make me come, Jack. Make me come so that I fill you to the brim."

Slowly, he started to move again. Doing his best to bring his lover pleasure this time. "Come on, Jack. I'm under you, completely at your mercy. This is your chance, Jack, to seduce me." Jack reached down between their bodies, pushing two fingers into Pitch with a sly smile. He started to tease him, falling into a rhythm with thrusts of his ass and fingers. Pitch gasped and his mouth opened and closed. "Jack...oh god..." He screwed his eyes close, throwing his head back.

"Mmmm...Pitch, you're so big...you fill me up so much." He clenched his muscles around the man's cock, pushing a third finger into his ass and moving them deeper.

"Jack!" Pitch moved his hands from behind his head to flutter helplessly over Jack's legs, coming to finally rest on Jack's hips. His long fingers clenched, digging into the muscles.

"Come for me, Pitch..." he moaned. "Come inside me. Fill me up completely. I want to be dripping with your love for me." Jack slammed himself back down.

"Jack...another finger...put another one in." Jack did as he was told, pushing a fourth finger into Pitch. He moved then, thrusting them, stretching the man further than he had before. "Like that...that's perfect...g-god, yes! Jack, faster!"

He continued thrusting himself down onto that cock and his fingers deeper. "Come on, Pitch..." Pitch's mouth opened and closed soundlessly before he threw his head back further as he came deep inside his lover. "Mmmm...there you go..." With another moan, Jack quickly worked on finishing his fresh erection. "I love you..."

"In my mouth, Jack. Finish in my mouth. I'm so thirsty."

Jack pulled off off of his fiancé, collapsing on the floor by the sink. His hand worked furiously on the engorged flesh as he stared breathlessly at the man in front of him. "Then come over here and get it."

Pitch rolled over to his lover. He took Jack's left leg and threw it over his shoulder, leaving him open to his eager mouth. He swatted his lover's hand away and took the flesh in his mouth, swallowing it. One arm cradled Jack's back as the other was employed in massaging the heavy sack.

The younger man moaned loudly, his hand burying in Pitch's hair. "Oh, God..."

Pitch pulled back, running his tongue up the shaft until he released the cock with a loud suck. He kissed the tip and ran the tip of his tongue over the slit, licking up the drops of pre-cum. He licked down the firm flesh to catch a ball in his mouth, sucking on one then the other as his hand worked Jack's cock.

"P-pitch! So..._close_!" Jack's grip tightened on his hair, his hips thrusting into the man's touches. He moved his head back to capture the weeping tip, sucking it hard, and drew the length into his mouth and down his throat. He moaned, sending vibrations into the sensitive skin. As soon as that feeling hit him, Jack lost it, spilling himself into his lover's warm mouth. "Pitch..." he gasped out.

His throat worked as he swallowed around the softening cock. He drank every last drop, savoring the taste. Pitch slowly moved his head back, releasing Jack. With his thumb, he wiped his lips. "One of the best french delicacies: _Le Sperme de Jacques._"

The younger man sat back with a breathless chuckle. "Will the French jokes never end...?"

Pitch leaned forward and cupped the back of Jack's neck, bringing him in close for a deep kiss. "Never, my love. As long as I'm fucking this fine French ass, the jokes will continue."

"I fail to see how being French makes my ass any finer than...let's say an Englishman's ass."

Pitch's eyes widened, and he looked back to glance at his ass. He laid a hand on it. "No, you're right. This Englishman's ass is _definitely_ finer." Pitch turned back to quickly kiss Jack's nose. "Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, my love."

Jack looked at his lover's butt with a shrug. "Meh." He stood up, sauntering out of the bathroom. "Nobody said I was talking about _your_ Englishman's ass."

Pitch leaned on his elbow, his chin resting on his right hand. He tapped his temple with his pointer figure. "Jack..." He said the younger man's name in a sing-song voice, hoping to get his attention.

"Piiitch..." Jack looked back over his shoulder, replying in a similar way. With his left hand, Pitch crooked a finger to Jack, a half-smile on his lips. Jack didn't move, standing with a hand on his naked hip and a grin on his lips. "Whatever you need to say, you can say it with me over here." Pitch shook his head, still crooking his finger at his lover. The younger man turned and went further into the room, knowing that if he went back he would undoubtedly be punished in some way or form for what he'd said.

"Jack..."

"Pitch..." Jack gave a nice long stretch and went over by the bed, wiping off Pitch's cum, which was now leaking down his leg, with the towel he'd left there for just that reason. He chuckled, glancing back at his lover. "Two can play at that game, you know."

Pitch had lowered his hand, but his eyes held an unmistakable fire. "Get. Over. Here. Now."

"And if I don't?"

"Try it...and see."

"Ok." Jack shrugged, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and heading for the door with a grin. "I'm gonna grab a snack. Want something?" Pitch just glared at Jack, not moving from his stomach-down position on the floor. "I'll grab you something anyway. No need to be so upset just because I may or may not think some other British guy's ass is hotter than yours..." Jack went out to the kitchen, starting rifle through cabinets for something to eat.

Suddenly, Jack was shoved face-first against the fridge. He had his uninjured arm locked behind his back, a hot mouth at his ear. "I warned you, Jack. I really did."

"I don't recall being warned that I might have my face pressed into a fridge..."

"I gave you a chance to come to me, and you walked away. I gave you multiple chances, and you threw them away. I did warn you, my little sprite. Don't blame me that you didn't listen."

"All this because you're jealous, huh, Pitch?" Jack held back a mischievous grin.

Pitch pressed Jack further against the cool metal of the appliance. He rubbed his growing erection against Jack's clothed bottom. "_Very_, and understandably so."

"H-how so?"

"I almost lost you once to another man. Don't you _dare _make a joke of it. If you will find anyone's ass fine, it _will _be mine and _only _mine. I am a very possessive man, Jack. I do not share what I have claimed."

Jack's expression softened. "I...I'm sorry, Pitch. I never even kissed him, I swear. And I only know two British guys: you and your uncle. Hands down, of course I was talking about _your_ ass. I'd rather puke than ever find anything attractive about that bastard."

Pitch tangled his fingers in the man's hair and tugged, pulling the head back to reveal a stretch of pale throat. "I mean it, Jack. I will tolerate much, but sharing is not one of those things. I don't care if what you say is truth. I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Sharing." Pitch punctuated each word with a sharp bite to Jack's neck.

The younger man was shaking by the end of his speech. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."

"No. No you didn't, did you? I get it. Everything's fun and games because I let you have your way. This will remain so, but I warn you, and hear me this time. Never joke about caring, fucking, or loving another man other than me. I will not stand for it. You are my lover, no one else's!"

"Y-yes..." Jack quickly spun around, throwing his arms around Pitch's shoulders and burying his face in his neck. "I'm sorry."

Pitch grabbed Jack's hair and pulled his head back, making sure those wide blue eyes could see him. "Swear to me, lover. I want to know that you hear and understand me."

"I swear to you on my love for you, the most important thing in the world to me," his eyes brimmed with tears, feeling awful for teasing him in such a terrible way, "that I will never joke or tease about wanting _anyone_ else in any way shape or form. You are my one and only love."

Pitch's shoulders sagged, and he released Jack's head, dropping his own on Jack's shoulders. "Thank God..."

"Did you really doubt me so much?" Jack's arms were wrapped tight around the man's neck, holding him close.

"I...I don't know. Yes...and no."

"I love _you_, Pitch Black. And when we get married in ten and a half months, I will be yours for forever. I wouldn't give myself so completely to someone only to run off with somebody else. I'm not that kind of person."

"I-I know...wait." Pitch pulled his head back and lifted Jack's chin to face him. "W-what did you just say?"

"That I'm not a whore?" Jack cocked his head in confusion.

"What you said about...ten and a half months."

"You mean when we can finally get married?"

"We've...you're...you're willing to marry me then? But I thought...I thought you wanted to wait...I thought...years..."

Jack smiled. "No. Do you really think _I_ could even wait that long? I only meant that we shouldn't have gone rushing off to a chapel right then and there. Like I told you then, I want a wedding ceremony that's as perfect and as wonderful as our love. But something like that takes time to plan out. And besides all of that, there's no way in hell I'm getting married when my hand is still fucked up. I would marry you sooner, but it'll be another ten or so months before it's healed. But as soon as I'm cleared, I'm free game, love. I'll go straight from the damn hospital to the chapel if I have to."

"Jack...say you love me."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Jack reached up to press a kiss to his love's nose with a smile. "_Je t'aime_."

"Oh, God." Pitch fell to his knees, holding Jack around the waist. He pressed his face to Jack's stomach, nuzzling the skin. "Don't ever stop saying it, my love. Repeat the words until my soul is filled with the sound. Spoil me, even a little, and I will love you a thousand times more."

Pale arms gently held the man close to him. "Guess what?"

"Hmmm?" Pitch didn't raise his head; he was too preoccupied with the soft skin over Jack's hipbone.

"I've already started coming up with my vows...would you like to hear what I have so far?" Jack stroked through those dark locks lovingly, not waiting for his reply. "I vow to help you, Pitch Black, learn to love life. To see the good things yet to come. And I vow to never let a single moment of a single day go by without reminding you how much I love you."

Pitch mumbled. "I, Pitch Black, vow to be always foolish, arrogant, and high-handed. I promise that you will always be allowed to joke and have fun. I promise that only you will share my bed, at least until the day we have an addition to our family. I promise that I will sometimes misunderstand and walk out that door, but I will never wander farther than the threshold. And I promise to love you, Jack Frost, until my very last breath."

Jack felt a tear escape down his cheek. "I love you..."

Pitch smiled against the pale skin. "Again..."

* * *

**French translations for the chapter:**

_Le Sperme de Jacques_ - The semen of Jack

_Je t'aime_ - I love you

**Review please! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Some smut involving a car, a much loved Englishman, and a certain white-haired man...**

* * *

"My, how fine my lover looks in a new suit." Pitch straightened Jack's blue tie, leaning forward to kiss the pale column of his neck before covering it.

Jack scowled, loosening the tie immediately. "I can't stand suits. I don't know why Mum always insists on making my birthday a fancy affair. Every chance she gets she makes me dress up. It's like she thinks by making me wear super 'manly' and serious clothes she's going to flush out the gay and creativity out of me. Yeah right! Like I'm going to just come out of a party one day and decide to run off and become a lawyer. Fat chance..."

Pitch smacked Jack's hand away and re-tightened the tie. "Leave it, my darling. It'll only be a few hours and then imagine all the fun we'll have when I take it off you." Pitch kissed Jack's nose and lightly licked the tip. "And you'd make a sexy lawyer. Bossing people around, acting so domineering..." Pitch sighed in frustration. "...well damn, now you've given me an erection!"

The younger man grinned, pulling away. "I didn't do a thing. That was all you."

"I had help! That lovely body of yours just drives me wild. So many fantasies..."

"Well, you should try to shut the fantasies up for the next few hours. Trust me. Walking in with a boner is not the best first impression to have on my family. They'll never let you live it down." He chuckled.

"Or they'll let me steal you away to your old room to have dirty, mind-blowing sex on your childhood bed."

"You kidding? Don't plan on having any alone time with me tonight while we're there. I can almost guarantee Mum is going to throw a shit fit when we tell everyone that we're together, and it's only going to get worse when we let loose that we're also engaged. I'm willing to bet she'll be cornering us both separately trying to convince us of how much of a mistake we're making and how wrong homosexuality is. Last time a brought a guy home to meet the family was three years ago. He thought my family was fine, but after Mum had a little 'talk' with him, he suddenly felt ill and left and broke up with me two days later. Beware of her, Pitch. I might die if she scares you off too."

At the mention of another man, Pitch's fingers had clenched until the knuckles were white. _Jack is here, with you...Remember that, Black. He's __**your**_ _lover, not his. Relax..._ Pitch relaxed his hands, letting them hang by his sides. "I'm not afraid of your mother. I've lived with worse, believe me." Pitch looked pointedly at the cast. "It's you who should be afraid. If she had talked to me about the wrongness of homosexuality a few months ago, I would have agreed with her, 100%. However, I've found that once you have Jack, you never go back." Pitch tweaked his lover's nose. "You turned me gay, Frost. Now you're stuck with your creation. 'Til death do us part."

Jack gave a shrug. "She's been trying to force the gay out of me for years. I'm used to it by now." He took his fiancé's hand in his own, giving it a gentle kiss. "Come on. I can't be late to my own party."

* * *

Pitch found the drive to be a short one, considering where they were going. He didn't want to be doing this. He would much rather keep Jack in bed. _With my cock in him preferably..._ However, this was a necessary step. Jack had come out already, but he was the first man to be...well, _everything_ for Jack. And this was also the first time Pitch was coming out too. He had been serious when he told Jack that he had been turned gay by the white-haired spitfire. He had never even thought of sucking a cock until he had taken a look at Jack Frost. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he held the other out to his lover. "May I hold the birthday boy's hand, or must I keep both hands on the wheel?"

Jack smiled, reaching across his body to take Pitch's hand in his good one. "Of course you can. You can hold it all night if you want to."

Pitch smirked. "Now that you've offered, I'm going to have to take you up on it. You aren't getting this hand back, Frost. Fair warning."

"Is that a promise?" He grinned.

"That's a guarantee, lover."

"Good." Jack pulled the other man's hand up to his mouth for a kiss. "I'll hold you to that."

Pitch smiled and quickly glanced over at his lover. "Twenty-five, and still so beautiful...I'm glad you said 'yes' when I asked you, or else I'd be proposing tonight."

"And I'm glad you proposed in the first place."

"I almost lost you once. When I finally had you, there was no way in hell I was going to risk losing you again."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that ever again. You're stuck with me forever."

"Is that a promise?" Pitch mimicked Jack's earlier words.

"Of course." Jack gave the hand in his a squeeze.

Pitch pulled the car over and put his foot on the brake. He turned in his seat to look at his lover. "Kiss me, Jack."

"Only if you promise not to get a boner," Jack teased, but he was already leaning closer.

Pitch took Jack's hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants. "Too late, lover." Pitch closed the distance and took Jack's mouth in a kiss, not giving him a chance to change his mind.

Jack gave a soft moan, returning the kiss for a few moments before he reluctantly pulled away. "You should really get rid of that little prick of yours. We're almost there." He sat back in his seat with a smirk.

"What would you recommend I do, Mr. Frost?"

"Imagine something absolutely hideous or ridiculous. Like...Sandy in a tutu in the snow!"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Frost, my brain replaces Sandy with you and you're naked under that tutu. And somehow, the snow is warm enough that I can make love to you still."

"Then I really hope you're good at hiding a boner, Pitch. I did warn you."

"You don't think that maybe...you could lean over and...lend a mouth?"

"Possibly...if only we weren't already running late to a certain party..."

"Get your mouth over here, and I'll hurry. And then maybe later...you and I will celebrate. Just us."

Jack grinned, unsnapping his seat belt. "You may want to put the emergency brake on, love." His hand undid Pitch's pants as he leaned across the distance between them. Jack's warm tongue snuck out, taking a nice long lick up his shaft.

"Jack! Keep your head down, Jack. I don't want anyone to see you sucking me off as I drive."

The white haired man sucked on his tip hard before taking his entire length in his mouth with a moan. "Better drive fast, Pitch."

"Better make me come fast, Jack. Wouldn't want your family to see you taking a cock down your throat, now would we?"

"Oh, I plan on making it very fast indeed. And you want it down my throat, do you? Very well." With a grin, Jack took Pitch's entire dick deep down into his throat.

"Minx." Pitch smiled down at his lover and laid a hand on the head of white-haired. "Suck harder, Jack." The younger man growled, bringing his hand up to wrap around the dick in his mouth. The hand stroked Pitch wherever his mouth wasn't touching. "Good boy, Jack. Keep sucking, my darling. I want to feel you swallow every last drop."

Jack moaned around him, taking him deep into his throat again and letting those vibrations run into his tip. "Good boy...hurry up, Jack. We're so _very _close. Better make sure you're done before we get there." He pulled away, slowly dragging his teeth up Pitch's length, tongue teasingly flicking across the sensitive underside of the tip before sucking him hard.

"Oh...that was good, Jack. Oh, look, a red light. That gives you more time. Don't waste it, lover."

By this point, Jack was frustrated beyond belief. He deep throated Pitch yet again, but this time he didn't pull away. He kept Pitch' cock deep inside, switching off between closing his throat around him, humming or moaning, and both. Just when his lover was about to come, Jack's hand gripped the base of his cock, stopping him.

"Jack! What a cruel lover you are! I was just about to come down that lovely pale throat of yours."

Jack sat up a little, looking up at his boyfriend through sharp eyes. "I'm not sure you deserve it after how you've been talking to me..."

Pitch looked down pleadingly at his lover. "Forgive me, my darling love, my heart's treasure, my soul's companion. Forgive me that I have the mouth of a barbarian. I am not fit to be in your presence, the presence of an angel." The white haired man bent down, taking Pitch's length in his mouth once again. He continued his ministrations but never released the hold his hand held. "My love, hurry. I can see the house." Jack deep throated him once more, finally releasing his grip mid-hum. "Ja-ack! Oh god...swallow it, my love. Every...last...God, drop!"

Jack smiled as much as he could, happily lapping up Pitch's cum with a moan. "Happy Birthday to me."

Pitch pulled into the driveway and parked the car, allowing himself to throw his head back and breathe. "Come here, lover. On my lap." Pitch patted his thigh, smiling.

"Why?" A dark eyebrow raised in intrigue, eyeing the man opposite him.

"Don't ask questions, dear. Just come here." Pitch held out his arms to Jack, a look of soft amusement in his eyes.

Jack sat up, moving awkwardly in the space to sit on his lover's lap. "You know, I could think of much better places than a cramped sports car to have cuddle time." He chuckled.

Pitch shook his head. "I wish, but now is not the time. I'm saving _that_ for later. _This _is for right now." Pitch pulled a long black box from his coat pocket. Moving it out of sight, he opened it. "Happy birthday, my darling." He placed a chain around Jack's neck, closing the clasp in back. There was a silver key on it, about the size of Jack's palm.

"What's this?" He held it in pale fingers.

"It has two meanings. One is obviously the key to my heart. The other is the second half to the surprise."

Jack groaned. "More surprises? I want to know now."

Pitch kissed Jack's nose. "I'm sure you do, but we can't all get what we want when we want it. You taught me that."

"But it's my birthday today. I think that should account for something."

"It does...however, your mother has been staring out at us through the curtain since we got here. So, unfortunately, that means you must wait."

Jack sighed. "Fine." He reached down to give his fiancé a chaste kiss before clambering back over to his seat. Let's go deal with the evil stepmother, shall we?"

"One more kiss, Jack."

"Only one more though." He leaned back over to his lover.

"One is all I need." He took Jack's lower lip and nibbled on it before claiming the younger man's mouth. He slipped his tongue past the cool lips, swirling it around Jack's tongue.

Jack moaned softly, his hand burying in Pitch's hair. "Mmmm...she's watching...you know."

"Of course, my love. I apologize. But I need courage for this, and your lips are just the thing to inspire me."

"Then feel free to taste my lips any time."

"_With_ _pleasure_..." Pitch leaned over, claiming Jack's mouth once more. He reached a hand over to press a button, throwing Jack's chair, Jack, and Pitch back into a recline. "Mmmm...much better." Pitch angled his head, going deeper with his tongue. He wove his fingers in the white hair, pulling Jack's head back. Exposing a bit of that pale throat, Pitch latched on, sucking on the skin greedily.

Jack let out a gasp. "Pitch...if we don't stop I'm going to have the same problem you did earlier."

"Good. Then I'll shove myself into you from behind and carry you in like that. Everyone will watch as I fuck you exactly how I like. My cock buried deep in you as I milk yours into a glorious orgasm."

"N-no." He shivered at the thought. "We have...have to go in."

"Correction. _I _have to go in...in you."

"Pitch...please..."

Pitch sighed and dropped his head to rest on Jack's chest. "Fine," he growled. "But when we get home...oh, the things I'm going to do to you, my darling."

"I look forward to it." Jack worked on slowing his breath. "Come on."

Pitch sat back with a frustrated groan. "God damn it..." He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair, putting it back to normal. He looked down at his lover who had yet to get up. "You look like you've just been ravished, my dear. And thoroughly."

"I'm not surprised. I almost was, after all." Jack ruffled through his hair, putting it back into its usual controlled chaotic style.

Pitch leaned over and took Jack's chin in his hand. "You_ will _be. You just have to wait a little while. And then..." Pitch chuckled as he ran a hand down Jack's body to cup Jack's crotch through his pants.

The younger man gritted his teeth. "You...bastard..."

Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose. "Thank you, lover. I have worked so _hard_..." Pitch gave another squeeze to Jack's dick. "...to perfect it."

Jack quickly yanked the car door open, jumping out. "Get the hell out of the car now."

Pitch chuckled as he ran to catch up with his clearly frustrated fiancé. He wrapped an arm lovingly around Jack's waist. "Now now, no need to get angry. I was only showing you how much I love you." Pitch leaned down and gently nipped at Jack's earlobe.

"_Bullshit_. You just wanted me to walk in here with a boner and not be able to think of anything else all night."

He stopped and pulled Jack to him. "Obviously, lover. I enjoy it when _both_ your heads can think of nothing but me." He leaned down and kissed Jack, bending him slightly backwards.

"I suppose I can forgive you." Jack smiled into the kiss. "After all, I'll be enjoying the look on your face all night while you meet my family. Especially my dad."

"He's going to kill me, isn't he? I deflowered his favorite child and turned him into a _sexy_, sex-crazed lover."

"Exactly. Imagine the stereotypical father when a boy comes to take his daughter on a date and he's sitting on the porch polishing his shotgun." Jack grinned, leaning up to whisper in his lover's ear. "Now imagine that but with a man twice your size and he's a full-blooded Russian."

Pitch froze, his eyes widening in horror. "Oh my god, I am actually going to die tonight."

"I'll let you decide that for yourself when you meet him. Come on." Jack took his fiancé's hand in his own and pulled him towards the door. Sure his dad was really big and Russian, but Jack knew better than anyone that he was actually a big softy and he would never hurt the man his son loved. He had to get revenge for Pitch's teasing somehow, right?

* * *

**No sexy French speaking in this chapter :( But review please? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

"Mr..." Pitch's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Mr. North, I presume?"

North looked down at the man holding his son's hand, seeing how obviously terrified he was. Who was he to resist having a little fun with him? He crossed his arms, muscles bulging as he stared at him through stern eyes. "You must be Pitch Black." Jack had to stop himself from laughing at the sight. He gave Pitch's hand a reassuring squeeze, turning to look away so he wouldn't see through the façade.

"I..." Pitch squeaked. He cleared his throat again. _Come on, Black. If you're going to die, do it with dignity and grace. _"I am. I love your son. Please don't kill me."

North's eyebrow raised. Of course he knew of their love, but he hadn't expected the man to be so forthcoming about their feelings so early in the evening. "Oh, you do, do you?"

Pitch jerked his head into a nod. "V-very much so, sir. I love him u-utterly."

He stroked his thick, white beard, a dark eyebrow raising. North glanced at his son, seeing him trying to hold back a smile too. The big man suddenly burst out into a loud laugh, pulling Pitch into a strong hug and lifting him off the ground. "Then welcome to family!"

Pitch froze in the strong grip. When he was finally released, he staggered a little. "You mean...I-I'm not going to die tonight? You're not going to shoot me dead like some female teenager's father?"

"Not tonight, no." His laugh faded, and he cracked his knuckles. "But if you ever hurt my son, I will hunt you down and take you back to my homeland. Laws are much more lenient there."

Pitch audibly gulped as he looked up at the big man. Jack looked at him and thought he resembled a frightened rabbit. "Oh my god...I'm still going to die."

"Only if you hurt my darling Jack."

Jack finally burst out laughing. He gave his dad a light punch on the arm. "Alright, alright, Dad. Enough. He looks like he's been scared enough for one night." North and his son shared a fist bump with grins.

Pitch looked between them with scared confusion. Finally, he looked at Jack with wide eyes. "You mean..." he pointed at North, his eyes still on Jack. "...y-you knew? You lied to me? He isn't going to kill me?"

"I never did say he was going to kill you. I said that he's twice your size, which is true. He's Russian, also true. And that he's protective of his children, which he is." Jack gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Pitch, this is my dad. Yes, he's Russian. Yes, he's big. He's also a big softy and a toy maker." North smiled down at his son, his expression much more jolly now.

Pitch still looked scared and confused. However, that expression slowly turned into one of mischief. With a wicked half-smile, he pulled Jack to him, bending the smaller body backward. Pitch looked up at North. "Excuse me, sir, but your son is a minx who needs to be _thoroughly _kissed. Do I have your permission to take my revenge?"

"I am not sure." He looked to his son. "Jack?" Jack only blushed in response. "Keep rated G though. This is family gathering," he laughed.

Pitch nodded to North and then looked down at his lover. "I love you, minx." He swooped down and kissed Jack, but kept his tongue to himself. He knew that when he put his tongue in that mouth, things quickly passed out of the G rating.

"You're not mad?" Jack smiled up at him.

"Oh, I never said that. I'm furious. However, out of respect to your good father here, I'm going to save your punishment..." he leaned down to whisper hotly in Jack's ear. "...for when we're alone, in bed."

The younger man blushed furiously, standing up straight again. He wrapped his arms around Pitch's arm, looking up at his father. "And Dad, this is Pitch. Painter extraordinaire and the man I love."

North smiled, seeing the love clearly shining in his son's eyes. He held his hand out to the other man. "It is good to meet you, Pitch."

Pitch took the hand and shook it, flinching only a little at the tight grip. "There is something that I would like to discuss with you, sir."

North raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Should I be scared?"

"That might depend..." He looked pointedly at Jack. "And I would like to speak...privately, if we may."

"Of course. We can use my office." North stepped aside so Pitch could move past him. "Jack, everyone is in living room waiting for birthday boy."

Jack nodded, reaching up to give his dad a big hug and to whisper in his ear, "Don't be too mean." His father only chuckled before leading his boyfriend off down the hall.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice rang out.

"Tooth! Hey!" Jack ran up, pulling his sister into a big hug.

"Jack, it's been too long! How have you been? How's everything with Pitch?"

"Things are going great with us. How are you and Sandy? Where are you guys living now?"

"Jack, it's too wonderful! My darling Sandy has asked me to marry him! We haven't told everyone else yet. I wanted you to be first..." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "And we're living in Pitch's mansion. I'm surprised he never mentioned it."

"Oh, I knew about that. I was just wondering if you guys had found a place of your own yet." Jack hugged her tight. "I'm so happy things worked out for you guys, Tooth."

"Thanks! By the way, where's Pitch? It seems there hasn't been a day when you two haven't been together since he got back."

"He wanted to talk to Dad about something. They're in his office."

"Curious. Do you have any idea what they might be talking about?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. But I know Dad and I had a lot of fun scaring him." He grinned.

"Jack! How could you? That's terrible!"

"What? He deserved it." He dodged away from her disapproving look.

"What could he possibly do to deserve such a cruel trick?"

"Nothing you should know." He grinned.

Tooth huffed. "Jamie's here too. He's been talking to Jules. Oh, and be careful when talking to him. The engagement was called off."

"_What_?!" Jack's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"He wouldn't say. All he would tell us was that 'the love had faded.' Mum's furious."

"Well, yeah. Her 'perfect son' turned out to not be so perfect. Now she's still stuck with me." Jack grabbed a few chips from a bowl on the table.

"This isn't a joking matter, Jack. She didn't even want to have this party tonight. She's furious. Dad had to drag her into this kicking and screaming."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that she loves me enough to _force_ herself to throw me a party. I didn't want one to begin with, ya know? I would have been fine with just a small, casual family dinner out. I would have preferred it, actually."

"And here he is, as spoiled as ever. Happy birthday, _Jack_. Have you heard about your brother?" Mrs. North stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, a dark scowl on her face.

"What? That he finally left that witch you forced on him? Good for him."

"Why, you little-"

"Hello, my name is Pitch Black." Pitch was suddenly standing in front of Jack, his hand held out to the fuming woman. Mr. North stood a bit farther back, but he quickly moved towards his wife. Jack turned away from her, not wanting to even look at her. Tooth gave him an apologizing look.

"Who is this man, dear? Why is he here?"

Jack turned back around, taking Pitch's hand in his. "This is my _boyfriend_, Mum. I invited him because it's _my_ birthday party."

She glared at her son and then turned that glare to Pitch. He still stood with his hand stretched out. "My name is Pitch Black, ma'am. It's a...pleasure to meet you." She turned her nose at the gesture and stalked off.

"Hurry up. I made dinner already, and it's getting cold. You wanted a party, Neve, so let's have a party."

Jack frowned, gently leaning his head against Pitch's shoulder. "Told you..."

"Well, lover, what do you think? She hate me or what?"

"I think she hates the fact that I'm gay, that you're gay, that we're together, that it's obvious we care for each other. Anything really that relates to homosexuality."

"Well then, this should be fun." Pitch kissed the top of his lover's head. "You sure you don't want to leave? We could get some take-out and then I could make love to you all night."

"Nah. I'm here for everybody else, not for her. And you know you're going to make love to me all night anyway." He gave Pitch a sly smile before pulling him towards the dining room.

"Yes, but we could get started sooner," he said quickly.

"Pitch, we're staying and that's final. I'm the birthday boy, and what I say goes. Now suck it up."

Pitch growled. "You are so lucky I love you, lover." He leaned down and nuzzled Jack's nose. "And I'll suck _you _up later. That's a promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Jack kissed his nose, pushing him into the room and making his boyfriend sit next to him at the table.

The first course was tomato soup, Jack's favorite. He sipped at the warm broth, but jumped when he felt a hand creeping over his thigh. He directed a glare at Pitch, who was silently slurping his soup, the only giveaway being the small quirk to his lip.

"So, tell me, Mr. Black, what were you like before my son turned you gay?"

The hand on Jack's thigh froze, clenching into a fist. He lowered his spoon slowly and turned to look at her end of the table, a cold smile on his face. "I'm not sure I understand the question, ma'am."

"I mean, surely you must have been different than you are now."

"I was, ma'am. I was a single father."

"Is that all that's changed?"

Pitch's hand on Jack's thigh was clenching and unclenching slowly. "If you'll pardon me, I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"It is indeed my business, if Jack is going to turn every straight man he meets into a gay too."

"Has that...happened before, ma'am?"

Julius threw down his napkin. "Mom, stop."

Mrs. North turned to her younger son. "Jules, this is not about you."

"Yes, it is! You're blaming the fact that I'm gay on Jack! You want to know something, Mom? Everyone in this family knew years ago, but not you. I saw how you treated him every waking moment you saw him! I was too afraid to tell you, because I knew that you would do the same to me too!"

Jack looked up at his brother. "Wait. Is that why you called off the engagement, Jules?"

He nodded. "I finally had enough of it. And I figured, hey, if my big brother can fight through it all then, damn it, so can I." Jules and Jack shared a happy look, before Jules calmed back down, looking at Jamie with a blush. Pitch stood up from the table, quietly excusing himself.

Mrs. North saw the little loving gaze between Jules and Jamie shared and slammed her spoon back on the table. "Does anybody in this damn family like vaginas?!"

Everyone stared at the woman for a moment, fearing for her sanity. Mrs. North's jaw dropped when her youngest daughter slowly stood up. "I do."

"April?! You're...you're..."

"Yes, Mom. I am a _lesbian_." She smiled when her dad patted her on the back reassuringly.

"Neve, you knew?!" She turned on her husband. "Have you known about both of them?" He nodded.

"Don't act so surprised, Mum." Jack took a sip of his drink. "Did you really think they were going to tell you after the way you've treated me all these years? It's so obvious that you're a homophobe."

The woman threw her hands up in the air. "Forget it! I give up!"

"Mom, come on. It's not that bad. We're all still the same as we've always been. We're still the same kids you raised and loved. Nothing has changed." April sat back down in her chair, pleading with her mother.

"Everything has changed!"

"The only thing that's different is now you _know_ that I like girls and Jamie likes guys. We always have, but the difference is now you're actually aware of it."

"It isn't right! Men and women should be together. Not men and men or women and women!"

"MUM! Shut up!" Jack slammed his drink down on the table, everyone staring at him in shock. "You need to snap the hell out of this illusion you have of a perfect society before it's too late! Or going to lose both of them! You're _their mother_. Parents should be there for their children no matter what. Dad was! You've been there for Tooth, Jules, and April all these years. You're going to lose them all if you keep that homophobic stick up your ass."

"Jack..." Tooth reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

North looked at his son. "She's your mother too."

"No! Don't you dare say that, Dad. You of all people know that that woman is _not_ my mother."

Mrs. North started to stand, livid. "How dare you, Jack?! I _raised _you! I have been the only mother you've ever known!"

Jack flinched slightly at the words, his icy glare moving to meet her eyes. "Raised me, yes. But you were never my mother. You never once loved me. You want to know something, _Mum_? I'm in love with Pitch. We've kissed multiple times." He let loose a crazed laugh. "Hell, we've had sex so many times I can't even fucking count. And you know what? I'm going to marry him. We're going to get married because I _love_ him. Have fun thinking about _that_!" Everyone stared at him in a stunned silence. "Thank you for the birthday wishes, everyone. I'm going to head home now." Jack shoved his chair back into its place at the table before storming from the room. He quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door on his way out, slamming the door behind him.

Pitch stood by the car, his hands in his pockets. He was staring up at the sky. The white haired man headed straight for him, his arms wrapping tightly around Pitch and hiding his face in his chest. "T-take me home..."

He held Jack close, burying his nose in the white locks. "As you command, my lover." Pitch held open the car door for Jack, closing it once he was inside. He walked around to the driver's side door and got in. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's not your fault," he said with a sniffle, wiping away his angry tears.

"It's just...I couldn't help myself. She just made me so angry, I...I'm sorry I left like I did. And now look. You're upset. I should have just swallowed my pride and stayed."

"You staying wouldn't have changed a thing. I've been holding in my feelings about that bitch for too long. There was no stopping them tonight."

Pitch turned to look at Jack. "Wait...you're not made because I left?" Jack shook his head, staring down at his lap. "God damn it, can you be? I've been standing out here planning out all sorts of kinky makeup sex I wanted to have!"

He looked over at his lover with a half-smile. "Sorry to disappoint. For once it's not you I'm mad at..."

"Do you want to talk about it while I drive and then have kinky makeup sex when we get home?"

"Forget about the talking part and you've got yourself a deal."

Pitch laughed as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. He turned down the road towards home. "By the way, I heard what you said. Great speech, if I may say so."

"What part?"

"The part when you said that you were in love with me and we kiss and have fucked each other too many times to count. And that you're going to marry me because you love me."

Jack let out laugh. "What can I say? I meant every word of it."

"Even the part when you said you loved me?"

"_Especially_ that part." He leaned over to rest his head against Pitch's shoulder, holding his free hand while he drove.

"Tell me, then."

"That I love you?"

"Yes. Say it to me, lover."

"I love you, Pitch. I love you. I love you. I love you." Jack pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder.

"When I get you home, Jack, I am bending you over the nearest surface and shoving myself in you. And then I'm going to carry you to every room in the loft and make passionate love to you. Does that sound like a present you would enjoy?"

"I think I would enjoy that very much." Jack smiled.

"Then say it again. Each thrust costs one 'I love you' from those beautiful lips of yours." Jack continued murmuring the words the entire drive back to their loft, a more genuine smile on his face each time.

* * *

**Look! We made it through an entire chapter with no smut! The next chapter is going to be straight smut, but that's besides the point :D Again, no Frenchy-ness in this chapter. **

**Review please ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: BDSM, smut in the studio, and angst.**

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Pitch had Jack up against the wall, his tongue tangling with Jack's. "Don't stop now, lover. Remember, each one buys a thrust."

With a breathless chuckle, Jack managed another "I love you" between each and every kiss.

Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him down the hall towards their loft. "Open it, lover. I don't have a key yet, so it's your job. And you've stopped talking. Come now, is that all the thrusts you want?"

"Not at all..." Continuing his payments for thrusts, Jack fumbled with his keys, pulling them out of his pockets and somehow managing to get them in the door.

Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, holding him as he closed the door. "Pants off, my darling love. I've waited all night to see that ass of yours."

"Then maybe you should help me." Jack clumsily played with the button on his pants.

"If I'm doing that, then I have a new deal. One French 'I love you' for every suck on your lovely cock. Does this sound like a good deal, my darling?"

Jack moaned simply at the thought of it. "_Je t'aime_, Pitch."

Pitch moved a hand to Jack's pants, running a finger along where cloth meets skin. "How beautiful you are, my love. If I wasn't such a selfish creature, I would just suck you and fuck you for nothing at all. However, I am a _very _selfish creature, and I do demand payment. Therefore..." Pitch undid the button with his fingers. "...start speaking, my love."

"I love you so much, Pitch." The younger man brought him in for a deep kiss. "_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime_..."

"What a good lover I have." Pitch slowly lowered the zipper. "With so much payment, I think you'll be collecting..." Pitch reached a hand into the blue boxers to grab the pale cock. "..._all night_."

"Happy Birthday to me. Best present I've ever had." Jack gave a breathless grin. "Mmmm...but where's the kink, my darling arrogant prick? You promised you had planned kink, but this just sounds like the usual you."

Pitch reached a finger up, loosening Jack's tie. He pulled one end and tied Jack's wrists together. He repeated this with his own tie, wrapping it around Jack's eyes. "You wanted kink? Then let it begin."

Jack's breath hitched, trying to reach out and pull his lover to him. "Pitch..."

Pitch stepped back, just out of reach. "Hear me, lover. I am everywhere. With your eyes in darkness, I live in the shadows. I am your lover, your fiancé, and soon to be a beautiful nightmare." Jack's head whipped around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Two hands came from behind, ripping his pants and boxers down his thighs to pool at his feet. Before Jack could get to him, he stepped back. "You're going to need to be faster than that, lover. _Feel _me, hear me, smell me. With your eyesight gone, all your other senses are heightened. Everything is so..." a hand wrapped around Jack's cock, giving it a quick tug before disappearing. "..._sensitive_, don't you think?"

Jack moaned. "Pitch...please..."

The hands returned to untie the bonds around Jack's wrists. "Tell me what you want, lover."

"Fuck me..." As soon as his arms were free, they immediately grabbed Pitch, yanking him up against his body.

"How fast my lover is, catching the King of Shadows, the King of Beautiful Nightmares." His thumbs hooked into the lapels of Jack's coat, pulling it off the smaller body.

"Perhaps the King of Shadows is just too confident in his prowess and underestimated the opponent." Jack buried his nose in Pitch's neck, breathing deeply. The man had been right when he said his other senses were heightened, and he absolutely loved it.

"Perhaps...and perhaps I'm lulling you into a false sense of security." Pitch's nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on Jack's shirt. "Maybe I'm letting you believe that you're safe from me...tell me, lover, what do I smell like? You seem so intent on taking me in, you might be able to tell me."

"You smell woodsy and musky and delicious and _mine_." Jack bit into the sensitive flesh of the man's neck with a moan.

Pitch moaned. "Oh, what a kinky lover I have." He pushed the shirt from Jack's body, leaving his lover bare. He reached down and took Jack's wrists in his hands, quickly bringing them around to tie them behind Jack's back. He leaned in and licked the man's earlobe. "I told you, lover. _False sense of security_." He quickly moved out of reach again.

"You're just lucky that you're you." Jack groaned, already missing the feeling, the taste, the _smell_ of Pitch's flesh.

Pitch's voice came from behind, from in front, from all around. "I am lucky. I can be anywhere I want. I can _do_ whatever I want. You're _completely _at my mercy."

"Just keep in mind that someday I _will_ be returning the favor."

Pitch's mouth was at Jack's ear, his still-clothed body pressing into Jack's naked backside. "Oh, I'm counting on it, lover." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nape then bit it hard. When Jack turned to face him, he moved away quickly.

"Get _back_ here," he growled.

Pitch clicked his tongue. "Naughty. Didn't anyone ever tell you, Jack? It's _great _being the birthday boy...but there's a catch. If you put yourself into the power of another, you leave yourself at their mercy. And then, little by little, you are completely _possessed_."

"Then possess me, already."

"On your knees, Jackie boy." Jack slowly slid to down to his knees, sitting back on his haunches. He was completely at Pitch's mercy, and it was finally beginning to sink in. Ten fingers tangled in Jack's hair, pulling roughly at the silken strands. "Right now, I'm standing in front of you. I want you to lean forward and free my cock."

Jack slowly leaned forward, using his teeth and tongue to undo the button and the zipper on Pitch's pants, smelling his scent get stronger as the cloth pulled away.

The fingers tugged Jack's head away from his cock. "Now, get on your back, my lovely."

The younger man tried to sit back but quickly found that his arms were in the way. Jack finally decided to reveal a new secret about himself to his lover. Jack popped his shoulders out of their sockets, rotating his arms around over his head so they were in front of him. He slowly laid down on his back on the floor.

Pitch was watching him. "What did you just do?"

Jack grinned slyly. "Nothing..."

He kneeled down. "No no no, my lover. You _did _just do something. Come now, tell me what it was."

"I was told to get on my back. So I did."

"Did that hurt you? What you did with your arms?" In this moment, Pitch was back, concern in his voice.

Jack used the moment to his advantage, slipping his tied arms over Pitch's neck, pulling his face down close. "Not at all..."

"You clever minx..." Pitch leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Jack's. He moved his lips over Jack's, keeping them just out of reach. "You see, my love, you have your tricks and I have mine." The younger man's neck craned, trying to close the distance between them. Pitch pulled back, smiling at the sensual picture his lover made. "You thought you could trick me, that you could make this easier for yourself, hmm?"

"Not at all. In fact I was just so happening to show off for my lover, when he decided to offer himself up, getting so close to me."

"This..._lover _of yours...he is very foolish to allow himself to fall for such a ploy."

"Indeed..."

Pitch reached down with one hand and grabbed Jack's erection, one finger rubbing the slit on the tip. "Since he is so foolish, I suppose it is up to me to pleasure you..._properly_." Jack nodded his head eagerly, letting out a soft moan. "Put your arms over your head, Jack. And I know you can do it. Keep them there and under no condition will you move them from that spot. Understand?"

"Y-yes..." Pale arms pulled away from Pitch's neck, moving to rest above Jack's head.

"If you move them for any reason...all of this ends. I'll leave you tied up, blindfolded and naked all night."

Jack nodded his head in understanding, moving his body beneath Pitch's. "Fuck me, Pitch."

A finger came up to rest on Jack's lips. "Hush, little darling. You are at my mercy, remember. You no longer give commands. You only obey them." The finger pushed at Jack's lips, demanding entrance. The younger man eagerly let him in, sucking on that finger like it was the man's cock. A warm tongue licked a path down Jack's torso to stop at his cock. Warm air was blown onto the tip before the whole thing was engulfed in warm, wet heat. Jack moaned loudly, his hips moving up, trying to get closer to that heat.

The entire shaft was swallowed down Pitch's throat. He hummed low, sending deep vibrations straight to the nerves. He pushed another finger into Jack's mouth. Jack's tongue wound around the new finger as well, his body shivering from Pitch's mouth.

Pitch moaned around Jack's cock. He ran the edges of his teeth lightly up the skin, delighting in Jack's small gasps and shivers. Dropping a quick kiss to the tip, he focused on licking and nibbling the hardened flesh. "How wanton you look, _meine liebe_." A third finger pushed insistently at Jack's lips. "Come now, _chéri_. Let me in..." Pitch gently squeezed Jack's balls and slapped them softly with the tips of his fingers. Jack's body screamed for more. He gasped around the fingers in his mouth, his chest jerking off the floor in pleasure. "More, Jack. I want more..." Pitch took a ball into his mouth, sucking on it as he continued to lightly grope the other. His pinky tickled at Jack's bottom lip. "One more, my sweetling."

Jack took the last finger in his mouth with a deep moan. His own hand sought something to grasp onto above his head before he completely lost control and moved his arms. Pitch looked up with bright eyes as he licked the taut skin. "Now now, lover, no moving. Leave your hands exactly where they are, as they are." Jack groaned loud and groaned hard, his hand itching to touch the man above him, to feel his delicious skin. If he didn't find something to hold onto he was undoubtedly going to break that promise. "Do you want to touch me, Jack?"

That white-topped head nodded eagerly, moaning again. Pitch licked up Jack's chest, flicking at a nipple. He took that full bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. "Tough."

Jack whimpered beneath him, "Please..."

Pitch cupped a hand against the side of Jack's neck, his thumb pressing down hard into the skin. "You may be the birthday boy, but you gave yourself to me, leaving yourself at my mercy. I am a cruel lover, and I will_ possess _you."

Jack gasped, very nearly bursting into tears at those words. He wanted nothing more than how much he wanted Pitch buried inside him, fucking him, _not_ teasing him.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you lover? Too bad. That would be kindness, and for now I am not kind." That mouth whimpered again, his body begging for Pitch's touch. "Roll over, lover, but remember...don't move your hands." Jack somehow managed to do what he was told without moving his hands a single inch. He lay there flat against the ground, his erection pressing almost painfully into the floor. "Good boy. What a good lover you are. Now don't move, lover, because I'll know. And remember, I will not be kind."

Jack mumbled under his breath, "It's not like you're being kind right now..."

Pitch leaned down and bit the back of Jack's neck. "I have been kind, in my own way. I have not shown you true unkindness yet."

"I think you're just a sadistic bastard who takes joy in my pain." Pitch didn't speak, raising himself from his spot behind Jack and walking away. Jack gasped at the sudden loss of touch, letting his forehead fall to the floor as those frustrated tears slowly started to escape down his face. "Pitch...please..." The cool leather on his neck was a shock against the warm skin of Jack's neck. "Wh-what is that?" Jack was pulled off the ground to his knees by his neck. One long arm wrapped around Jack's chest, playing with a nipple. Something tugged at his neck, harshly at first then loosening. "Pitch..." He tried to look around for the man. "What are you doing?"

"You thought I was being unkind to you. Well, now I am. There's a collar around your throat, and I'm holding the leash. You will follow where I lead. And with just the right pressure..." another long tug to Jack's neck. "...I could kill you."

Jack's face paled, but he tried to hide it. "How long have you been hiding that? Been planning kinky sex for a while, have you?"

"Oh no, my darling. I've had this for a very long time...but that's a story for another moment." Pitch rose again, giving a harsh tug to the collar.

Jack reluctantly sat up on his knees. "I guess my fiance is far kinkier than I ever thought. You expect me to just crawl somewhere?" Jack growled.

Pitch chuckled and leaned down to nip at Jack's lips. "Only on your knees. You'll need that arm strength for later."

"Bastard..." He gritted his teeth. "Even teasing has its limits, you know."

Pitch groaned softly. "I know, my darling. I know." Pitch tugged on the leash. "But we aren't finished. Come on, love. Crawl. You'll have to trust me because...you are at my mercy." Jack did as he was told, slowly creeping forward on his knees. Pitch led Jack down the hall, occasionally tugging on the leash. "Almost there, my darling."

"And where is 'there'?"

Pitch picked up his lover and carried him through the door, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed. "Where do you think?" Jack grunted, trying to sit up and failing miserably. Pitch pushed down on Jack's chest, straddling the slim hips. "How slutty you are. Naked and moaning, completely in my power. And here I am, still completely clothed."

"I find that drastically unfair."

"Do you now? Good." Pitch moved his hands to undo Jack's blindfold, taking the cloth from his eyes. "I shall quickly remedy this, but do not move your hands. Grab the headboard and do not move from that spot." Jack reached above his head firmly grasping the metal as he blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Pitch leaned back, peeling his coat off slowly. "By the way, lover, you can still buy thrusts and sucks."

"I'm not sure you deserve to hear me say such nice things to you."

Pitch smirked, slowly slipping each button from its hole. "Suit yourself. The only one who will suffer for the lack is you."

"At least I would be suffering from my own hand than by _your_ cruelty."

Pitch flinched. "I...I can't do this."

"Do what?" He looked up at him, confused.

Pitch motioned to them. "This. I could do it when I couldn't see your eyes, but now...I can't. I...I love you too much."

"Then don't." Jack's expression softened. "Make love to me. Fuck me. Stop making me wait."

"No, Jack." Pitch reached up and unbound Jack's wrists, undoing the collar along the way. "This is now the makeup sex I promised." Pitch lay on his lover's chest. "I mean to erase any physical..." He kissed Jack's neck where bruises were forming. "...emotional..." A kiss to Jack's chest over his heart. "...and mental..." A kiss to Jack's forehead. "...pain you might have." Pitch kissed his lover's closed eyes. "I want to free you from your burdens, past, present, and future."

Jack's arms wound around the man's neck, holding him close. "Want to know a secret?" Pitch nodded, nuzzling Jack's neck. "I love a good fucking as much as anybody else, but making love, being so emotionally and physically connected to you..._that_ is what I would do _anything_ for."

"Then say the words I long to hear. Don't say them to buy me. Say them to free me."

"I love you..." Jack pulled him into a kiss.

Pitch groaned. "Again."

"_Je t'aime, mon coeur._"

Pitch reached down to spread Jack wide, lining himself up with the tight ring. "Again."

"I love you, Pitch. I love you more than I love anything else. I love you more than my _art_. I couldn't stand to live another day without you ever again."

Pitch took Jack's bottom lip and suckled. "Jack...you're mine." He thrust in, shoving deep for the first stroke.

"Y-yes..." Jack gasped. "Yours. Only yours. Forever."

Pitch held the smaller body to his as he thrust himself hard and deep, grinding Jack into the bed. "Yes, my darling. Mine...then, now, always." Jack moaned and gasped, his legs moving to wrap around his lover's waist. Pale fingers dug into the man's back. Pitch kept one hand to Jack's back as he rolled himself over, letting Jack rest on top. "Ride me, my dear heart. Have your revenge upon me. I am at your mercy."

Jack's hips moved of their own accord, thrusting down onto Pitch with harder movements. "I love you." His hand roamed over the man's chest and neck, sliding up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

Pitch kept one hand on Jack's pale hip, while the other roamed his chest. He looked up at his lover with tear-filled eyes. "I'm a fool, Jack. I fooled myself into believing I was your master..." Pitch gasped and clung tight to Jack's hip at a particularly violent thrust. "...but I was wrong. I am not your master. You are mine."

Jack gasped, breathing hard. "We are each other's. You can dominate me whenever you want...just not tonight. Tonight I want to be close to you, feeling you inside me, filling me with your love."

"J-jack! You slay me!" Pitch pulled his head down, kissing the pink lips before nuzzling his way down to the pale throat. He licked the bruises, slowly lingering on the band of black-blue skin. "I am a monster. Only a monster could do something so terrible to skin so beautiful. Only a monster could torture such an angel. I don't deserve your love, Jack, but like the selfish creature I am, I cannot deny it when it's so freely given."

"And I happily give it to you. Now, kiss me you insufferable tease. I have been hard for you since before dinner. I think it's about time you give me some relief."

Pitch chuckled. "My love, I've been hard since the moment I met you." He laid his hands on Jack's hips, pushing him down as his own hips came up to thrust deeply into his lover.

"Yes..." Jack gasped out, clutching his love tightly as pleasure shot through his body.

"Say the words. Say them again and again."

"I love you." he moaned at another thrust. "I love you." He kissed Pitch's lips. "_Je t'aime_."

Pitch grabbed Jack's cock, his strokes erratic. "Don't stop. Say it again and again and again. Don't stop, my darling love." Though he moaned and cried out, Jack never did stop. He vowed to never stop saying those words ever again. Not even his love's touches could stop him from moaning them out. "Jack...I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Jack, it hurts!"

"A-ah! Pitch!" Jack threw his head back as his body shook, coming all over his lover's chest.

"Never leave me, Jack. Always love me." Pitch grunted and slammed Jack's hips down as he came, spilling himself deep.

"I promise...a-always..." Jack collapsed back down onto his fiance, desperately trying to drag air back into his lungs.

Pitch ran his fingers through the sweaty white strands, soothing his lover. "Breathe, my darling." His other hand was still on Jack's hip, tracing words into the skin with his fingertips.

He chuckled. "I can't help it. You take my breath away."

"Oh, my love..." Pitch buried his nose in the white hair, breathing deeply. "...what a cheesy line that was." He chuckled.

"And yet it's so true."

"For you and me both, my dearest love. Forever."

Jack nodded his head weakly, burying his face in his lover's neck. "Forever."

Pitch ran a soothing hand up and down the line of Jack's spine . _He's still so thin..._ "You know, you've bought an awful lot of thrusts and sucks."

"Pitch..." He closed his eyes, shivering tiredly at his touches. "You have been the only good thing about my birthday...thank you."

"The only good thing? Even with the collar and my teasing?"

"The _only_ good thing."

"Goodness, you must have had an awful time in there if you considered my kinky sex tolerable enough."

"I wish we hadn't gone..." he whispered.

Pitch stroked the backbones lovingly. "It wasn't a complete waste of time."

"Yes, it was."

Pitch tugged on Jack's hair, raising the head from it's spot nestled deep in his neck. "No, it was not. Do you remember when I spoke to your father in private?" Jack silently nodded his head.

"I told him everything. About Italy, about my uncle, about taking your virginities, which he wasn't happy about..." He chuckled softly. "...about Aster...and I asked him."

"You asked him what?"

"Well, I told him about...what we do all the time, and I told him that I considered it the same as taking a female's virginity. I told him that that, on top of my obvious love for you, made me ask for your hand in marriage. That's good and all, but I'm a bit old-fashioned. The point is, I asked his permission to marry you."

"You..." Jack blushed at the idea of his father knowing everything they did together in bed. "What did he say?"

Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. "Honestly, do you think I'd have taken you to bed so soon after having my pride ripped to shreds?"

"You never know." He chuckled. "You do let your dick get the better of you sometimes."

Pitch rolled Jack over onto his back, grabbing that pale cock. "That wasn't very nice, lover. But, to answer your question..." Pitch started stroking firmly. "...he said 'yes.' His words were, and I quote, 'you fuck son, you marry son. He your problem now.'"

"Sounds like my dad...though you do a horrible Russian accent."

"And here I told him you weren't a problem but my lover! I may have to rethink that assessment..."

"You should have known better. We've been fucking each other for...what? A month now?" Jack grinned at him.

Pitch slowed his strokes to an agonizing pace. "You do not know the exact amount of time, sweetling? That hurts my pride. I think I may have to let my dick decide what to do with such a naughty lover."

"That sounds like a fabulous idea to me."

* * *

"Jack, can you hand me the black?" Pitch extended his fingers over his shoulder, not taking his eyes from the canvas.

"Mhmm..." The younger artist went to grab the paint, bringing it back to his lover. He held it behind his back. "What do I get for it?"

Pitch froze and slowly lowered the brush to rest in the water jug. He turned around, slipping his glasses off. "Why don't you sit on my lap and we can decide, hmm?"

Jack handed him the paint, leaning forward to kiss his nose with a smile. "That'll be good for now." He moved behind him, wrapping his arm around Pitch's shoulders and watching over his shoulder.

Pitch poured a small amount of the dark liquid onto his paint board. Sliding his glasses back up his nose, he dipped a brush in it, raising it slowly. "Jack, I didn't know my work was so arousing for you."

"Are you kidding me? I get to watch a master paint. Maybe some of your amazingness will rub off on me."

"Only one way to find out." Pitch reached around and pulled the smaller man onto his lap. "Hello, lover." He leaned down and kissed Jack, slipping his tongue in to tangle with the other's.

"Hello, _Monsieur _Black."

Pitch reached down and undid his belt, slipping his pants down enough to free himself. Turning his lover to face the canvas, he slid himself in. _He's already stretched himself. My god, that's hot..._

Jack moaned, feeling Pitch deep inside of him. "Wh-what are you painting?"

Pitch rotated his hips, changing the angle a little for each thrust. "A scene from Hamlet. The one where he sees his father's ghost on the battlements."

"Sounds...interesting," he gasped out. "R-right there, Pitch..."

"There? No no, my love. The black doesn't go there. It goes _here_." Pitch thrust up just as he touched the brush to the canvas. "Oh, yes, that's it. Right there."

"Mmmm...yes. You're so smart, Pitch."

"Is that all I am? Tell me, sweetling. Is smart all that I am?"

"N-no. You're _big_...and strong...and delicious...my opposite in every way, and that's so damn amazing."

"I think you were describing my cock there, not me. And if I am your opposite, then I am an ugly...cruel...unloved individual."

"Well, that's not right. You're only my opposite physically. You're taller than me, bigger than me, stronger than me, darker than me."

"Ah, yes, such is true. Although...when this skin is heated with passion, it can be dark too. All the blood rushes to the surface, making your face, your neck...your cock, a beautiful rose color. Ah, you are so beautiful physically. As such, I am an ugly, ugly man."

"I completely disagree. Your are far more pleasant to the eyes than immature little me. If I could paint, you would be on every single canvas I create."

Pitch stopped thrusting, his hand on Jack's hip. "Fuck it, I give permission." Pitch threw the brush down and wrapped his arms around his lover and carried him, still impaled into the bedroom. He laid Jack down, and thrusted in earnest.

"Took you long enough..." Jack gasped out, clutching him close.

"You...little...minx! I've been thinking of you all day, even before you came in. How dare you distract the great Pitch Black?"

"I dare because I knew you would want me just as much as I want you." Jack looked up into his lover's eyes. "Or was I wrong, _Monsieur_ Black?"

Pitch tangled his fingers in the white strands, pulling Jack's head back. He leaned in and nibbled on the younger man's Adam's apple. "You were correct, damn it. I want you always...or have you forgotten that?" Pitch thrusted in roughly, as if to pound the memo into his lover.

"Glad to hear that..." Jack moaned loudly, hips moving to meet his lover's thrusts.

"Say it, Jack. You know what I want to hear."

Jack pulled Pitch down closer, whispering huskily in his ear, "I love you, _Monsieur_ Black."

"Come now, _Monsieur _Frost, only one?"

"_Je t'aime, _Pitch."

Pitch pulled back, quirking an eyebrow. "Truly, _Monsieur _Frost? Is that _all _you have for me?"

"How about you come inside me and I will spend the rest of my life whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you paint for the rest of our lives together because I love you so damn much..." Jack pulled the man's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it with a moan.

"Oh god..._ich liebe dich, _Jack. Please, keep saying it. Make me come with your love." Pitch lowered his head and bit softly into the soft skin of Jack's shoulder.

The younger man shouted in pleasure. He nibbled on his lover's ear, murmuring "I love you" in deep tones.

"_Sie sind mein alles, _Jack." Pitch thrusts quickened as he neared his peak, the tip pushing against Jack's prostate.

Jack cried out, stars shooting across his vision. "P-pitch!" His arms clutched desperately at the man above him.

"Yes, Jack! Don't let go! Oh, God...J-jack!" Pitch released deep, holding his body close to the smaller one beneath him.

"I love you..." Jack collapsed back onto the bed, looking up at the man with tired but loving eyes.

Pitch ran his fingers over Jack's features, tracing each detail lovingly. "If only you could have a clue as to how much I love you."

"If its anything like how much I love you, I know it must be a lot." He smiled up at him.

"I...I have an idea for how I can show you."

"How?"

Pitch pulled back and ran a hand over his eyes. "Do you remember that I have a..." Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "...a mansion?"

"Mhmm." He nodded his head.

"How would you...I mean, would you like to...see it?"

Jack's eyes widened. "If you want to show me, I would love to."

Pitch sighed and shook his head, looking troubled. "Very well. I'll speak to Sandy about visiting for the day." He looked back at his lover, running his long fingers over Jack's chest. "Perhaps then you'll understand me a little better...and why I need you so much."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know how much you love me, Pitch."

"No...no, you need to understand...and I need to go back." Pitch laughed, the sound hollow. "I knew I wouldn't be able to escape it forever."

"What is so bad that you wanted to escape?"

"I...I was abused, Jack. For the first sixteen years of my life, I was abused."

* * *

**Here are your French (and German) translations for this chapter:**

_Je t'aime_ - I love you

(German) _meine liebe_ - my love

_chéri _- darling

(German) _ich liebe dich_ - I love you

(German) _Sie sind mein alles_ - you are my everything

**Review please! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Wh-what?"

Pitch sighed and hung his head, his hands hanging between his thighs. "When I was younger, I lived in that...place with my father and mother. She loved me...in her own way. Never with words or actions...I suppose the fact she stayed at all was her way of saying it. My father hated me. He wanted a son that would be so much more than I was. He wanted a son that would run the estate, get his hands dirty in the muck and grime of the family home... I wasn't like that. I wanted a life with my books." Pitch looked at Jack. "Did you know, I wanted to be a teacher? I wanted to inspire children to love literature as much as I did.

"I think he waited until no one was around...I used to black out a lot back then... He would hit me, with his hand or whatever he could get his hands on. He would always hit me in a place that could easily be covered. The few times he hit me somewhere noticeable, he always had a reason behind it if people asked...I wanted to run. I dreamed of it. When I met my wife, Lumina was her name...when I met her, I finally found real love. We married and then Aerabella came along. However, I was used to so much time without affection, and once I gained fame, I only had Aerabella. Everyone was too afraid of me, too intimidated...That's why I need you to tell me, Jack. I need to know I'm not losing you too. I don't..." Pitch's voice cracked. "...I don't want to go back to being alone..."

Jack felt a tear leak down his cheek. "You'll never be alone again, Pitch. You still have Aerabella. And now you'll always have me too."

A broken voice came from his throat, a sound previously unheard of from the proud Pitch Black. "Jack...hold me. Never let me go."

"I won't..." Jack pulled the man into his arms, stroking him lovingly.

Pitch sniffled, burying his face in Jack's shoulder as he clung to the smaller body. "I can remember...feeling so alone. Like I was invisible...sometimes...those feelings come back...they come back, in my nightmares."

"Never again, _mon coeur_. I will always be here. I will kiss away your tears and ease your troubles."

Pitch moved back into the bed, lying between Jack's legs, desperate to have as much skin as possible touching his lover's. "They come back...be the light, Jack. Make them go away. Say you love me. Keep the nightmares away..."

"I love you, _mon coeur_. I will never let you be alone again." Jack held him close.

"Cover us, Jack. I'm suddenly...so tired...don't leave me. Let me hold you."

Jack pulled the the blankets over their bare bodies, kissing his love's forehead gently. "Sleep, my darling. Tomorrow we shall face the demons of your past _together. _And then I will bring you back to _our_ home and shower you with the love you deserve."

"Keep saying it, Jack. Say the words until I fall asleep."

"Of course, my love." And that's exactly what he did, murmuring sweet nothings into Pitch's ear until the man fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"No...no...not Jack...not my Jack..."

Jack stirred from his sleep, looking down at the man in his arms, groggily. "Pitch?"

"No...you will not..._Nie! Sie nehmen ihn nicht!_...You took Lumina...You will not...take my Jack...No...Not my...Jack! Jack!"

"Pitch. Pitch, wake up." He kissed him gently, whispering in his ear and rubbing his back. "Wake up, _mon coeur_. It's only a dream."

Pitch clung tightly to Jack, his face burrowing deeper. "Not Jack...not my...I love him...don't take him...not him..."

"Wake up, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

Pitch shook his head, a hand held out to stop some unseen assailant. "He's mine...you will not...you will not take him...tell me, Jack...say it..."

"I love you, Pitch. I will _always_ love you. Now come back to me." Jack whispered close to his ear again. "Come back."

"Jack, I can...I can hear you...they...they're going away...Jack..._Je t'aime_...I love you...keep...keep talking...he's...he's letting go..."

"_Je t'aime, _Pitch. I love you. I love you so much."

Pitch jumped, clutching Jack tighter. He looked around, desperately searching for whoever had been attacking. His eyes turned to Jack, his eyes crinkling in confusion. "Jack? What...what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, my love." Jack lovingly stroked the man's cheek, looking at him worriedly.

"I...I did? What...what did I say?"

"You were telling someone not to take me..."

Something flashed in the golden eyes. "Who? Who was I talking to?"

"I don't know. You didn't say." Jack stroked his cheek. "Pitch, are you alright?"

Pitch looked around, dazed. "I don't...I don't know." He looked at Jack, worry and fear clear on his face. "Jack...don't let me go. I'm...I'm afraid."

"You don't need to be. Nobody will ever be able to take me from you, my love. I would die before I willingly leave you alone."

"Jack...say it. Kiss me and tell me...I can still feel him. He's still in my head...taunting me..."

"I love you. I love you, and I will never leave you."

"Are...are you still tired, my love?"

"A little...but I'll stay up if you want me to." Jack gave him a smile.

"I want to make love to you, Jack...but I'll wait...I'll wait so you can sleep...just let me hold you, and you hold me too."

"Of course, my love." The younger man curled against his fiancé, holding him close. "I love you..." he whispered sleepily.

"I love you, Jack. So...so much..." Jack nuzzled his face deep into Pitch's neck, letting his comforting scent and warmth lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Pitch looked up at the imposing façade, a grimace on his face. "So...I've finally come back, you bastard. Just like you always said I would." Jack gave his love's hand a squeeze, looking up at him. Pitch looked down at his lover, mustering up a smile. "Well, what do you think? Seem like an appropriate place for an arrogant prick to grow up?"

"Indeed. But that's why you don't live here anymore."

Pitch quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm no longer an arrogant prick?"

"Well, maybe just a bit. But now you're _also_ loving and understanding and wonderful." Jack gave him a smile.

"Jack, you wound my pride! I think I'll have to find an opportunity to make love to you today." Pitch leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear. "I'm already hard for you."

Jack froze, his body shuddering with thought. "I think I'd like that. Maybe I could even give you some good memories of this place."

Pitch grabbed Jack's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him. "No, Jack. Never here. I will not make love to you in that..._person's_ house."

"Alright...I'm sorry..."

Pitch loosened his grip, caressing the skin. "It's not your fault. In fact, your eagerness makes me even more..._excited_ to get you home."

Jack smiled. "Come on. You said you would prove to me how much you love me. Let's finish here so we can go home."

"I love you, Jack. Desperately."

"And I love you. So let's hurry it up and go show our love for each other for the rest of the day."

Pitch took Jack's hand, leading him to the door. "Well, here we go." He pushed the door open. Looking around the foyer, it was exactly how he remembered it. "Go, my love. Explore."

"You won't come with me?"

"Do you want me to? I might not be good company."

"If you don't come, I might get lost. I've never been in such a big house, after all."

"Nonsense, my heart's love. You can conquer a little old house."

"_Little_? Are you kidding me? This is like fifteen of my loft put together!" Jack looked at him in disbelief.

"Lead me, darling. You choose where we go. I'll tell you all I remember and make sure you don't get lost. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Very much so." Jack smiled, taking Pitch's hand in his again and leading him down the hall. He opened a door to a big dining room. "Well, if this is the only the first room, I don't know how anything else is going to be able to top this."

Pitch ran a finger over the wood. "We had a table made out of mahogany. It could seat a hundred guests easily. My mother would throw these elaborate parties...I always sat here, between the local minister and my deaf uncle."

Jack's tongue stuck out when he made a face. "Well, that sounds like _loads _of fun."

"It was, actually. He knew of my passion for literature, and he indulged it. Through him, I learned so much. And since my uncle was deaf, he couldn't tell my parents what we spoke of."

The younger man smiled, leaning his head against Pitch's shoulder. "At least you enjoyed yourself somehow."

"For those brief moments, yes. My parents stopped inviting him after three years. I'd go see him, but he died when I was six."

"Did you have any childhood friends?"

"Aster and the stable boy. My father beat him to within an inch of his life...he disappeared one day, and I never saw him again. Aster...you know."

Jack looked up at him with wide eyes. "What did he do for your dad to beat him?"

"Know me. All he had to do was know me...actually give a crap if I was lonely or not."

"I'm sorry...that sounds horrible." Jack brought his hand up to kiss it.

"It was. He broke a wine bottle that night and tried to slice my throat. He only succeeded in cutting my back and shoulders as I huddled in a corner." Jack buried his face in the man's arm, hugging it close. He didn't want to imagine the man he loved going through such horrors as a child. Pitch smiled down at his lover and placed a kiss on top of the white spikes. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What would make you think any different?"

"Look at my life, darling. I apologize that I demand you tell me every moment you're awake."

"If it helps you heal past wounds, I would do anything for you."

"You've done enough, lover, just by staying with me every day, telling me you love me and letting me..." Pitch whispered naughty things in Jack's ear.

Jack shuddered in his grasp. "It's not like it's hard to do any of that...well, a few things are _hard_..." He grinned. "But I do it all anyway. Having it make you happy and stay with me are extra bonuses."

"Good boy." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose, kissing the tip. "How about we go outside? I have no problem with making love to you _outside_ of this house."

"I like that idea...even though the thought of fucking you on your childhood bed does sound appealing to me, I guess I'll just have to make do." He grinned, saying the same thing Pitch had said on their way to his birthday party.

"I would fuck you on that bed...except it doesn't exist. Not anymore. My mother told me that he threw out everything that ever belonged to me once I was married."

"Well, that just ruined all my fun..." Jack crossed his arms with a pout.

"Then let's go outside. I don't have any bad memories from out there. That means we should go make some happy ones. Preferably some that involve my cock in your ass." Pitch gave a wicked half-smile.

Jack thought for a moment before grinning back. "I suppose that'll have to do. But wait. Where are Sandy and Tooth?"

"I recommended they go see a movie or two, and maybe dinner. I lent them my jet. They should be in...Paris now, I think."

The younger man pulled back two steps. "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. You have a _jet_? And you sent them to _Paris_? As in _France_, Paris?!"

"First of all, yes, I do own a jet. A bit of a...'fuck you' to my father. I bought it with what money I inherited after his death. Funny. He bought a way to freedom for his son...and I didn't send them to Paris. I told them to choose wherever they wanted to go and just to tell me when they decided. So blame them that they're in Paris, France."

"You know what I think?"

"You're dating a rich, pompous, arrogant prick who may be messed up?"

"I think that we should go to France together sometime." Jack curled seductively around his lover with a grin. "Can't you just imagine it? You and me...in the city of love...hearing you speak my language in that gorgeous voice of yours every second of every day..."

Pitch rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying so hard to ignore his growing erection. "I do still have to show you my place there. It's quite spectacular, especially when you see the Eiffel Tower all lit up."

"You have a house in _my_ country too? How many houses _do_ you have?"

"Let's see...there's the one in Paris...the one in Sydney...oh yeah, the two in Ireland, can't forget those...a cottage in Canada...and one in Moscow...yep, that's it."

"Damn rich bastard..." Jack's eyes narrowed on him.

"I'm _your_ rich bastard, Jack. Don't forget that."

"Bah!" Jack threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "Do you know how hard I had to work just to make enough money to pay _half_ the rent with Tooth?"

"Do you know what I sacrificed to buy those places, the jet, everything? My childhood, much of my adulthood...the life of my wife. Don't be angry, Jack. It wasn't easy for me either."

"I'm not angry with you, and I'm sorry that you think I was. I just..._damn_, Pitch. I never imagined you were _that_ rich." Jack wrapped his arms around his lover, giving him a small smile and a chuckle. "And here your uncle thought I was only getting with you for your money..."

"No. You're obviously with me because of my glowing personality and large cock...but do you see now why he was hesitant? My father's generation was obsessed with money, and they were used to people caring only because of it."

"I guess I understand now. Doesn't mean I forgive him for what he did though." He stuck out his tongue. "And it doesn't mean that he's not ten times the arrogant prick I ever imagined _you_ to be."

"Don't worry, love. I'll never forgive him either. He hurt you, and that is unforgivable. But thank you. I'm glad I'm not a huge prick...personality-wise, of course." Pitch winked.

"Of course. I would know." He grinned.

"You should know, except you have yet to get that sexy ass outside for some good fucking...lover."

"Forgive me, but I seem to be lost in this big house of yours. Care to..." Jack cupped the bulge in Pitch's pants. "...point me in the right direction?"

Pitch dropped his head on Jack's shoulder."Right at the end of the hall, take a left at the end of that one, then just keep going straight. _Hurry_, Jack."

"Oh, I can hurry. Can you?" Without another word, Jack took off down the hall, heading outside laughing.

"Can I!" He tried to run, but the massive boner in his pants was a serious hindrance. "At least, I'll try," he grumbled. He hobbled down the hallway, trying to be careful of the sensitive problem in his pants. "Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

He ran across the patio, leaping down the stairs to the massive pool. The younger man looked back over his shoulder towards the house. "I'm outside! What's taking you so long, old ma-" The words died in his throat when his foot suddenly tangled on a lounge chair and the water's surface was suddenly getting closer to his terrified face.

* * *

Pitch ran out, finally having said "fuck it" and just moved as fast as he could. "Jack, I'm here!" He looked around to see a severe lack of the white-haired beauty. "Jack?" He looked again and froze when he saw the knocked-over chair and a ripple on the water's surface. "Jack!"

* * *

**Your translations for the chapter:**

(German) _Nie! Sie nehmen ihn nicht!_ - Never! You will not take him!

_Je t'aime_ - I love you

**"Je t'aime" is soon going to disappear from the translation lists too. I feel like I've used it enough you guys should know it by now haha.**

**Oh no! What have we done to Jack?! Review and maybe I'll be more inspired to edit the next chapter and get it up ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: Did you miss the smut? Yes? Good, cause it's back! You're welcome!**

* * *

"Jack! Jack!"

Desperately he tried to reach for the surface, but it only seemed to get further away. Fear in its purest form gripped him, rendering him paralyzed as his eyes began to close. _This is a horrible way to die..._ The water was disturbed as something landed in the water. Jack was floating, drifting as a hand reached out and grabbed him around the waist. The same arm pulled him back up to the surface.

"God damn it, don't you die on me, Jack Frost!" Pitch put his mouth to Jack's, desperately breathing air into the non-working lungs. "Don't you leave me!" He pushed on Jack's chest, frantically trying to remember. _What was that damn song...the one that's the right tempo? Oh yes... "_Stayin' alive, stayin' alive, ah...ah...ah...ah...stayin' alive...don't you die, Jack Frost!" Jack's eyes shot open, his lungs dragging in air in a choked sob. He curled up on his side, sobbing. "Jack! Oh my god...Jack..." Pitch pulled the smaller body to his, curling up around it. "Jack...you're alright..." He pulled Jack's face to his, kissing the younger man deeply.

He didn't reply. He _couldn't _reply. Any words he tried to say died in his throat. Jack felt numb inside, his entire body wracked with shakes of terror. He'd just been thrown into his biggest fear and nearly died from it.

Pitch felt his shivering and understood. He released Jack's lips and turned the younger man around so that Jack's back was pressed to his chest. He held a hand over Jack's ribs, pressing him closer. "Feel my breath, Jack. Breathe with me. Hold onto me. I'll be your anchor."

Jack continued his raspy sobbing, clutching desperately at the arms around him. "Thought...I was...going to...die..."

The man shook his head, not wanting to have such thoughts. "No, Jack. I will always save you. And if you do leave me...you won't be alone long, because I'll be right behind you."

"Pitch..." Jack turned around, burying his face in the older man's neck.

"Hold on to me, lover. Never let go. Always want me...always need me."

"A-always..." He clutched himself to his lover.

"Good boy." Pitch petted Jack's head, soothing the smaller man. "Good boy." Pitch ran his fingers through the white strands, savoring the feel of it. _How quickly I came to losing this_... "Can I ask...kiss me, Jack." Jack reached up, shakily pressing his lips to Pitch's. The older man clutched at his young lover, pressing their bodies closer. "Come love, I think it's time we went home."

"P-please..." He nodded his head, refusing to let go of the older man.

"Come then, lover. Time to go." Pitch stood, keeping his young love in his arms. He carried the small body to the car. "Jack, love, reach into my pocket and grab my keys will you? I don't want to let go of you for a second."

Jack pulled the keys from Pitch's pocket, pressing the button to unlock the car. "You're going to get your car wet..."

"Fuck the car. As long as you're sitting there, flirting with me and holding my hand, I don't care if we bleached the leather and keyed the damn thing."

"O-ok." Jack let the man set him in the car, curling up in the seat and taking Pitch's hand as soon as he got in the other side.

Pitch leaned over, taking Jack's chin in his hand. "Kiss me, Jack."

The younger man closed the distance between their lips. "I'm sorry for ruining this..."

"Honestly, you made it better. You bring light to my world, Jack. There are still ghosts and nightmares, but I have you now to frighten them away."

"Though you might be the one having to save _me_ from nightmares tonight."

Pitch kissed Jack, tracing the full bottom lip with his tongue. "I look forward to it. I'll hold you to me tightly, and I'll rub your back and stroke your hair, and I'll kiss you and call you mine, and if you don't wake up, I'll roll you on your stomach and slowly thrust you into an orgasm powerful enough to wake you and give you good dreams for the rest of the night."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Jack, my love, _mein liebling_."

"What does that mean?"

Pitch grabbed the full lower lip, sucking on it. "It means 'my darling.' And you are."

"And you are mine." Jack's arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer. "Pitch...I need you. I need to know I'm alive..."

"Wait, my darling. I want to have you in _our _bed in _our _home. And I promise, I will make you feel _very _alive."

"Then _hurry_."

"What a bad influence you are, my darling." Pitch kissed Jack's knuckles. "But as you command."

* * *

Pitch laid him down on the bed, quickly straddling the slight frame. Jack pulled him down, crashing their lips together. "Jack, you are...perfection." Pitch pulled away, quickly working on stripping the wet t-shirt from Jack's body.

"I love you. I want you. I need you." He worked on lowering his lover's pants.

"You slay me, darling." Pitch lifted his hips, his pants slipping past his as he took that time to lower his lover's pants and boxers. He lowered himself slowly, taking Jack in his hand. "How beautiful you are. So pale, like moonlight. I want to turn this pale skin rosy with my mouth."

"Please...I need to feel alive." Jack whimpered, pulling himself close to Pitch.

"Do you now? Hmmm, how can I make my little sprite feel alive?" Pitch rubbed his chin, a half-smile on his lips. "Maybe if I..." He bent down and took Jack into his mouth, sucking hard and taking the length down his throat.

"Pitch!" Jack moaned, his eyes clenching shut at the feeling. "I love you..."

Pitch moaned around the flesh, moving slowly. He had almost lost this, and he was going to enjoy it. Thoroughly and completely. Jack cried out, his hips trying to thrust into his lover's mouth and his hand moving down to bury in that dark head of hair. Pitch moved his mouth up, licking furiously at the drops of pre-cum at the tip. "Tell me, lover. Do you feel alive?"

"Y-yes! _More_, Pitch...oh, God..."

"Good. Now, I want you to enjoy this, lover. I know I will." Pitch moved forward a little, bringing Jack's cock to his entrance. Lining it up, he pushed down, taking the length in until he was completely seated.

Jack let out another moan, hips pushing himself further into his lover. "You didn't have to...you know..."

Pitch grunted, moving himself up and down on the thick cock. "Of course I did. I want you to feel...alive." Jack's silence brought him to a stop. "Does my heat displease you, lover?"

"Not at all. It's amazing." The younger man thrust up into him with a moan.

Pitch ran a hand up Jack's chest, lightly running his nails back down the skin, leaving pink trails. "I'm glad to hear it. I thought I'd give your lovely little hole a rest. _For now_." Pitch gave a wicked grin, showing his gleaming teeth.

"Well, my ass _and_ my cock appreciate the offer. God, you feel so good, Pitch."

"I'm glad you like me, lover. I know I like you too. My ass loves having your cock fill it." Pitch licked a line, following the red scratch marks.

"Mmmm. Bold words coming from a top. But I guess everyone likes to be the one getting fucked every once in a while, now don't you?"

"Oh, I do, _mein liebling_. I always enjoy fucking you, but sometimes you deserve to stick that cock in my ass too. I can't be the only one getting ass action."

"I agree completely. I have to maintain my masculinity by being top every once in awhile...and you could afford being knocked down a peg or two." Jack thrust up into his lover's prostate.

"Oh god...keep knocking, Jack. I think I need to be brought down a few more pegs." Pitch was breathless, his head thrown back, running his nails down Jack's chest over and over.

"Oh, I think it's more than just a few, Pitch." Jack grinned, hitting the spot harder. "I need to bring you back to a normal level. This could take a long while..."

"Take...forever...my love. I enjoy this too much to want to rush."

"I think I will. Do you like my cock, Pitch? Do you like it deep inside you?" This time when he thrust, he purposely just missed the man's prostate.

"Yes, Jack! I love it...I love how you fill me up...I love how you fill my heart and my body."

He continued missing that spot. "Mmmm. I'm glad. Now you know how I feel _everytime_ that cock of yours is in _my_ ass."

Pitch moaned, shaking his head from side to side. "It's...it's wonderful...it feels so good...Jack, please...keep doing what you're doing...torture me more..."

"I love it when you beg for me, Pitch. Makes me feel like I'm actually good at fucking you." Jack leaned forward, his teeth clamping on Pitch's neck with a soft moan.

Pitch held the head close to his neck, shivering at the mix of pain and pleasure. "Jack...you are so good...at fucking...maybe even better...than me.."

"Never. You are, without a doubt, the best at what you do, _mon coeur_. Oh, how I love it when this big cock of yours is so deep inside me, making me scream...making me feel like a slut..." His hand wrapped around Pitch's dick, stroking it as he slammed himself up into the man's prostate again.

"J-jack! Fuck...oh God...what a dirty mouth you have...my love." Pitch buried his head in Jack's neck, nipping at the skin. His fingers clenched into the man's shoulders, his fingertips dancing over the bunching muscles. "But that's how I feel...like a slut with a cock up my ass...your cock...and it's such a feeling...I love it. I love _you_."

"Well, you can have it anytime you want, my love. Anywhere, anytime, any position...just like this." Jack continued thrusting straight into Pitch's spot, feeling himself getting closer. His hand pulled away from his lover's erection. "Touch yourself for me, Pitch," he purred.

Pitch reached a hand down, grabbing his cock. He tightened his grip, dragging the fist up and down his shaft. "Jack...oh, fuck!" He took his pointer finger and rubbed the head, spreading the drops of pre-cum. "Do you know, Jack...I love to imagine your mouth on me...that warm, wet heat, your tongue licking me, your moans, your throat swallowing..."

"Do you now? Who would have thought that I was so good at sucking your dick. Tell me, Pitch, does it feel as good as my cock in your ass?" He gave a particularly hard thrust.

Pitch bit down on Jack's nape, his tongue swirling on the spot. "It feels...different...your sucking is like...floating on a cloud." Pitch abandoned his cock to caress Jack's face. "Your cock in my ass...it feels like fire...burning me, filling me with flames...it hurts but, it feels so good."

Jack's eyes softened a little. "I-I'm hurting you?"

"No...my love is...I _burn _for you, Jack."

"Ah. Then you won't mind if I do _this_..." With another few hard thrusts, Jack was spilling himself deep inside his lover with a gasp.

"Oh, my...God! Jack! So much...filling me...to the brim..."

Jack's hand found Pitch's cock again, working it. "Come for me, Pitch. Come with me still deep inside you."

"I...I...oh...J-jack!" Pitch bit down, hard, on Jack's neck, licking up the small beads of blood that came to the surface. He felt himself spill on his chest and Jack's hand, the sensation throwing him into an abyss.

The younger man winced a little at the hard bite, but he was smiling nonetheless. "There you go, _mon coeur_. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jack pulled his fiancéinto a kiss.

"On the contrary, my was _very _hard...and it felt so good." He rubbed a hand over his stomach. "I can feel it...inside me. It's so warm..."

"Good. Then I did my job right." Jack laid back on the bed, bringing Pitch with him. "And now I want you to hold me tight, keep me warm. Keep me remembering that I am indeed alive and this isn't just some heaven made just for me."

Pitch leaned over, kissing Jack's chest. "Then perhaps I'll have to try and show you." He kissed every inch of the younger man's body: his eyelids, his nose, his lips, his wrists, his neck, the crease of his elbow, his knees, the inside of his thighs, his delicate ankles, the tops of his feet.

Jack gave a happy sigh at being showered with so much love and tenderness. "We're going to have to go to the hospital, you know."

"Why, my darling?" Pitch's words were muffled as he had his head between Jack's thighs.

"Because I'm going to need a new cast. There's no way in hell I'm going to just sit here while my hand starts growing mold because it can't dry."

"Hmmm..." he moaned, the vibrations causing the skin to twitch. "Excuse me lover, but I have my mouth full right now."

"Believe me. I am _completely_ aware of that fact." He chuckled.

"Then perhaps we can wait? I'd like to finish this, and maybe..." Pitch thrust three fingers into his lover, gently scissoring.

Jack gasped. "A-and maybe what?"

"I'll put my _you know what _in your tight little _fill-in-the-blank_."

"How about we just skip right to that part?"

Pitch raised his head and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

"What a lovely new cast you have, my darling. And look, they even made it blue." Pitch leaned in to give Jack a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack made a face. "It would have been nice if it was a better shade of blue."

Pitch chuckled. "When we get home, I'll paint it. Whatever shade you want, with snowflakes. And I'll sign it."

"Promise?" He looked up at his fiancé with a raised eyebrow. "Can I even give you one of those shiny, metallic silver sharpies?"

"No need, my darling." Pitch reached into his pocket. "I carry one around with me. You never know when your lover might want snowflakes on something."

"Well, then what are you waiting for? I demand that my cast be made aesthetically pleasing by your masterful talents." Jack thrust his arm out to him.

Pitch laughed, throwing his head back. "Perhaps it is also good I have an emergency paint supply. You also never know when your lover might want something painted." He took Jack's uninjured hand in his. "Come, _mein liebling_. Come into my makeshift art studio." Pitch sat Jack in the back seat, sitting next to him. "Put the offending article on my leg and rest it there."

Jack curled up next to the man, setting his cast on Pitch's lap. "What're you gonna do?"

Pitch pulled his glasses out of his pocket, sliding them up his nose. "I'm going to paint your cast, you forgetful thing!" He reached under the seat to pull out a rusted red toolbox. He popped it open to reveal paints of every color. "Here, my darling. Make your choice."

"Hmmm. I like the white and the silver and _that_ shade of blue. So what are you going to paint?" The younger man rested his head against Pitch's shoulder.

"That is my surprise, _mio caro_. You just sit back and let me do what I do best." Pitch kissed the top of the white hair.

"Can I get a clue?"

Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose. "You'll love it."

"That's not a very good clue."

"Of course it is. Trust me, my darling. You will love it, and you will love me because of it."

"I already love you. Do you really think a little old painting is going to change any of that?"

Pitch nibbled on Jack's lip. "Most definitely. You fell in love with me initially because of my _little old paintings_. Wait until you see it before you decide."

"Well, you have to start in order for me to see it." He chuckled.

"Very well, my lover." Pitch smiled as he unscrewed the lid and poured small drops onto a mini paint board. He twirled his fingers over his brushes until he picked out the one that was best suited for what he wanted to do. He dipped the brush tip into the blue and began, a look of sheer concentration in his eyes.

Jack watched him carefully from where his head was still laying. "When my hand is finally healed...will you teach me, Pitch?"

Pitch hummed, still intent. "Perhaps. But perhaps I enjoy the way you paint because it's uniquely you." Pitch dipped his brush in a spare water bottle, wiping it clean before dipping the very tip into the silver.

"I want to get better...and I've never had a teacher before."

Pitch stopped, leaning back to look at his lover. "I love you, _mon lutin. _I love you passionately."

"Is that a 'yes, Jack, I will be your master'?"

Pitch chuckled and leaned back down to continue his work. "No, that is a 'maybe.' It will depend on if we can agree on a proper form of _payment_ for such services."

"I'm sure I could think of a few ways. Maybe there's something of mine that you might want?"

"Now that we're on the subject, there is something of yours I'd like..."

"And what might that be?"

"Your everything. And for you to close your eyes."

"Why am I closing them?"

"Because I command it. Because the surprise will be ruined if you don't."

Jack sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me if I fall asleep on you."

Pitch huffed. "I shall be very upset. It will ruin the surprise if the moment is interrupted by your snoring."

"I do not snore." He stuck his tongue out. "Just keep talking to me. You know I can't resist that sexy voice of yours."

Pitch captured that tongue with his lips, sucking on the muscle lightly. "I need concentration. Perhaps _you_ might talk to _me_ about certain feelings you might have for me."

"You mean like how much I love you?" Jack leaned his head back on his lover's shoulder with a smile, closing his eyes. "I thought that was already quite obvious."

"Still, a man enjoys hearing how his mate feels about him. You could tell me every moment of forever and I wouldn't get bored." Pitch smiled as he twisted the white and silver together over the blue.

"So I could talk about how I love the way your forehead furrows when you concentrate on your paintings? And that would be alright?"

Pitch hummed again. "That is quite alright. In fact, I _insist _that you continue." Pitch leaned back, looking at his progress. He ducked a little to kiss Jack and then covered Jack's eyes with his hand. "Now's the part when you close your eyes like a good boy so I can finish."

"Alright, alright." He smiled and closed his eyes. "I love the little noises you make sometimes at night when you're sleeping. I love how when we sleep you hold me so close. I love how I'm the only one besides our daughter who can bring out your soft side. I love how your eyes change color a little bit according to your emotions. I love that your nose starts to twitch the tiniest bit when you're upset."

"Keep your eyes closed, my darling love." Pitch looked at his lover and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "What am I doing now, lover?" He stuck out his tongue.

"I wouldn't know. My eyes are shut after all."

Pitch smiled. "Good boy." He dipped his brush back into the paint, silently cursing the uneven surface of the cast. He ran the brush over the bumpy surface, running the tip past the edge and onto Jack's skin.

"You know my actual arm isn't in a cast, right?" Jack chuckled.

"Of course, my little love. I may be arrogant, but I'm not blind. This is part of the surprise. Whatever you do, _do not _open your eyes until I tell you to."

"Alright." He smiled, keeping his eyes firmly shut. "I think it's your turn, _mon coeur. _What do you love about this hot young artist?"

Pitch continued to run the brush up Jack's arm, twisting and turning the colors together. "How much time do you have, my darling?"

"Forever." He nuzzled his head on Pitch's shoulder again.

"Good, I'll need it." Pitch dipped his brush back in the paint, continuing his work. "I love that you purse your lips when you sleep. I love the sounds you make when I make love to you. I love the way your hair and skin smell. I love how bright blue your eyes are. I love that you consider my daughter 'ours.' I love how you hold me tight every moment that you can. I love that you love me, that you need me, that you want me as much as you do."

Jack smiled. "Wow. It sure does sound like you love me quite a lot."

"Oh, Jack, I don't think you quite understand how much I love you. I would willingly die for you."

"And I would do the same for you. But let's hope it never comes to that."

"Quite, my love. Now, you'll feel something a little cold on your neck. Don't open your eyes. Trust me that it isn't anything bad."

"Alright." Jack didn't move from his spot or open his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Loving you and showing you in one of the only ways I can."

"Which would be...?" He chuckled softly.

"Lovingly." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose, giving the tip a lick.

Jacks nose twitched at the touch, and he smiled. "Of course. How did I not guess that?"

"I'm surprised you could not. Do you not know me well enough by now to guess that I am madly in love with you?"

"Oh, I've known since that day in Italy."

"Minx." Pitch continued his trail up Jack's neck, but had to stop when his path was blocked. "Lift your head, lover. My shoulder is in the way of my brush."

"Of course it is." Jack lifted his head up, moving to rest it on the seat back behind him. "Is that enough neck for you?" He smiled.

"_Damn it_, Jack. I want you so much right now...but I must finish this." Pitch held Jack's chin in his hand as he drew his brush up Jack's neck to under his chin. Before he moved it to the cheek, Pitch leaned over and placed a light kiss on the pale skin. "I love your neck. I love how graceful it is, and how it looks when you throw your head back. I love kissing and biting the soft skin, marking you as mine." The brush moved up, ghosting over the skin towards Jack's eye.

Jack shivered, partially because of the feeling of the brush on his skin and partially because of Pitch's words. "And, oh, how I love it when you mark me, Pitch. I love walking around knowing that you are the one who claimed me."

Pitch dipped the brush in the paint, moving it back to trace around Jack's eye. "I love watching you walk around, the bruises a clear mark. I love how you show them off, so proud and glorious. I love how you're clearly mine, and not ashamed of it."

"How could I ever be ashamed of being the one to capture the heart and body of the famous Pitch Black? You are too wonderful of a person for me to be ashamed of anything about you."

Pitch dropped his hand from Jack's chin to grab the crotch of Jack's pants. "I love how you seduce me. I love how, even when I'm trying desperately to work, you can still make me forget. I love that you're not ashamed of us. I love that you've claimed my heart and body..._especially _my body."

Jack moaned slightly. "When a body is as fabulous as yours, how could I possibly resist claiming it as my own for forever?"

"And as arrogant as I was at the time, do you understand why I asked you out so long ago? You frustrated me to no end, but I wanted to be frustrated by you forever. I wanted to hold this body that I love in my arms for the rest of my days."

"I do understand because I felt the same way. When you called me saying you didn't know when you'd be back, that was when I realized that I loved you. It hurt to think that I may never get to hold you again or get one last kiss."

"If only I had known then. I wouldn't have waited _so_ long to come back. I would have hopped on my jet _that very day _and come back. I would have taken you in my arms and claimed you sooner. I would have gotten on my knees and begged your forgiveness for ever hurting you."

"And I would have forgiven you just as I have now. I love you, Pitch."

"My love...again."

"I love you. Are you almost finished? I want to see you again."

"Do you now? I feel the same. I miss those lovely eyes of yours." He dragged the brush back down, connecting the lines. "There we go. I think that should do it. Let me get this mirror over here, and then you can open them." Pitch reached down to grab a small hand mirror (you never know when you might need one) and pulled the small body between his legs. "Alright darling, open them."

When Jack opened his eyes, the first thing they locked on was his lover's gaze, finding himself getting lost in that warm gold. "Beautiful..."

"Hello, lover." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose with his. "But you haven't seen what I worked so hard to make. You're hurting my feelings, Jack." The words were paired with a mischievous smile.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Jack forced himself to look away from his love and at himself in the mirror, letting out a gasp. Stretching from his cast up his arm to his face, was an icy design, like frost. It circled his ice blue cast to twirl and snake it's way up one side of Jack's body to wrap around his eye, the silvery-white tendrils like lace. "You...you're amazing. Have I told you that?"

"Not recently. Perhaps you'd like to tell me again...along with how you feel about me."

"You're amazing and I love you so so much. And you can have permission to use me as a canvas whenever you want." He gave a sly grin.

"Can I, now? Perhaps...but no. I'll save that for another time. Right now, I just want to get you home and make passionate love to you. And then I want to hold you and just kiss you until we fall asleep."

"That sounds...heavenly." Jack smiled at his lover turning to give him a soft kiss. "Thank you for turning my ugly cast into a work of art."

"And thank you for turning my lonely life into one of love and happiness."

"You did it for me. It was only right that I return the favor."

"You know what? The paint's dry enough. I can't wait until we get home..."

Jack chuckled. "We're in a Camaro in a hospital parking lot. I'm not sure that's not the best idea my love."

"Nonsense. Tinted windows. We can see out, they can't see in. I think that makes it a great idea."

Jack turned around, moving to straddle Pitch's lap. "'Mmm...but if we get caught I am blaming you completely." He closed the distance between their lips.

"Mmmm...fair enough. We'll get out of the car and I'll hold my hands up. Unfortunately, you might not be able to do that. See, if you let go, gravity will pull you down and...I really don't think you'll want to come in front of everyone."

"Then we better stay quiet so no one catches us."

"Oh no, my lover. I am going to make you _scream_." Pitch smiled wickedly as he flipped Jack onto his back, pulling a blanket out and covering them. _Oh yes, it's always good to be prepared..._

* * *

**Your French (and other) translations for the chapter:**

_mein liebling_ - my darling

(Italian) _mio caro_ - my dear

_mon lutin_ - my pixie

**Reviews please ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

"Mr. Frost, please. The cast needs to come off. You've had it on long enough, and you can't have therapy until it comes off."

Jack frowned. "But that means you guys are going to destroy it. I don't want that to happen. Have you _seen_ my cast? This is a work of art."

"I know, Mr. Frost, but it _really _does need to come off."

"But..." He turned to look at his lover. "Pitch, they want to destroy your work."

Pitch sighed and looked at the doctor. "Surely, for the sake of his health, they can cut it in such a way that it won't be..._too _damaged?" He looked at his lover and smiled. "It seems what was once a curse forced on him is something he now wants to keep as a momento."

Jack nodded eagerly. "Is there anyway to do that?"

The doctor rubbed the back of his head, looking thoroughly fussed "I'm not sure...I'll have to ask." He looked at Pitch desperately. "Usually no one wants to keep the damn thing!"

Pitch chuckled. "I know, doctor, but you see...my lover is a strange creature."

"It's _your_ fault for making it so damn beautiful." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"And that's _your _fault. You deserve only what is beautiful. If you were anyone other than Jack Frost, I would have painted something positively _horrific_." Pitch smiled and, on a whim, stuck out his tongue.

"Well then lucky for me that I _am_ me."

"Lucky for me, too. I'd hate to have a lover who isn't you." Pitch bent down and dragged Jack's head to his lips, kissing the younger man deeply.

Jack almost let himself get caught in the kiss, but he quickly pulled away with a blush. "Pitch, we're still in the hospital."

Pitch smirked and looked back at the doctor, who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Doctor, have you ever caught anyone making love in this hospital? Especially two men?"

The doctor blushed profusely, stuttering. "I-I-I'm n-n-not..."

"Stop it." Jack smacked his lover lightly on the chest. "We are not doing that."

"You mean we're not doing that _here_. All bets are off once I get you alone." Pitch grabbed Jack's chin and brought him in for another deep, quick kiss. He straightened and looked back at the doctor, who by now looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. "You're still here? Can you find someone who knows if you can remove this thing without damaging it?" He raised his eyebrows and frowned when the doctor didn't move. "Now?"

"Oh! Y-y-yes!" The doctor scurried out the door, surely glad to be out of the room with the two lovers.

Jack sat back up in his chair. "You know that man's going to be terrified that when he comes back and opens the door he's going to see us naked and humping each other," he chuckled.

Pitch looked at his lover, and his eyes softened. "So...you _do_ want to have sex here? Well, well, well...and here I thought you actually _did _want to wait." Pitch leaned down and licked up Jack's jugular.

"You're completely wrong. I have no intention of fucking you in this hospital. Unlike you, apparently, I am not an exhibitionist. When I fuck you, and I do intend to do so, it will be behind closed doors in _our _loft and in _our_ bed where nobody might possibly walk in on us and see your beautiful naked body. That is for my eyes only."

"Aww, you do care." Pitch's tongue sneaked out to lick the full bottom lip. "But I don't think you should be stealing my line. You see, it's _your _body I don't want people seeing. The pale skin...the little pink nipples...that fragile collarbone...your proud cock...your hole..." Pitch rubbed Jack's dick through his jeans. "All of that...it's _mine_."

"I'm well aware of that. And by the way you act around me, I'm sure everyone else is too. You would want to risk people seeing all of _this_ by fucking me in a hospital? Is it really worth it?"

Pitch sighed in frustration and dropped his head onto Jack's lap. "Damn...I want you all the time, yet I don't want to share you..." Pitch reached out for Jack's hand and brought it to his lips. "Tell me, Mr. Frost, what can I do in this moment of dilemma?"

"Think of how much fun we can have when we get back _home_." Jack grinned down at him.

"Saucy minx..." Pitch buried his head in, holding on tight to Jack's waist. "I know I should be serious, but all I can imagine is laying you down in bed and having my way with you."

"And to think you can have all of that...as soon as they take this damn cast off."

"Oh, so it's 'damn cast' now? Perhaps they should just saw it off then and we can go."

"Yes, it is when it's stopping me from going home with you. But I still want to keep it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my work so much, lover." He moved his head to nuzzle and kiss the spot over Jack's belly button.

"It's yours. How could I not enjoy it?" he purred, stroking his hand through Pitch's hair.

"Jack...keep doing that. It feels...wonderful."

Jack smiled, his fingers massaging the man's scalp. "You know, with the way you're nuzzling my stomach, someone might think I'm pregnant," he chuckled.

"If only. I'd love to see you large with my child. I'd hold you and at least try to carry you, though you might weigh a ton after a while."

"So you think I'd be too fat for your scrawny arms to lift?"

"Most assuredly. I have no upper body strength. I'd get tired just looking at you."

"You can lift me just fine the way I am now. I don't think that means you have no upper body strength. It takes a lot to lift my fat ass up, and you do it all the time." Jack grinned.

Pitch continued to nuzzle the skin, laying soft kisses here and there. "My love gives me the strength...but it can only give me so much. And your ass is definitely not fat. In fact, it's perfect. Soft where it should be, but hard when the muscles clench around me."

"Or maybe you're just partial. It was the first ass you were ever in, after all."

"Jack, I went to art school. I traveled in Europe for months. I have seen _many _naked asses, but yours was by _far_ the best. Not only because it was the first I was ever in, but because it was the first to ever belong to the man I love above all others."

Jack blushed a little, bending over to kiss the top of his love's head. "Awww. You really like my ass that much?"

Pitch kissed up Jack's chest, pushing the smaller man to lie back on the bed. He stood and straddled his lover, bending down to suck at the soft skin over a collarbone. "I love your ass. I love your eyes. I love your hands. I love your voice. I love your hair. I love your mouth. In short, I love _you_."

"Well, since you said it so many times, it must be true." He shivered, starting to sit up. "The doctor will be back soon."

Pitch laid a hand on the pale chest, pushing Jack back down. "Oh no, lover. He's going to be gone for awhile. I think he thinks we're having wild monkey sex, and he doesn't want anyone to have to see that. Especially himself."

"But we're not going to, _are we_? You're going to give me a pleasant, _chaste_ kiss and go back to kissing my stomach like I'm pregnant. And when the doctor comes back, he will only see two people so ridiculously in love and not two ridiculously horny men dying to get in each others' pants."

"Or...he can come in to see me straddling your lovely hips, holding you to my chest as I rest on you, kissing you with everything I have to give."

"As lovely as that sounds...I like my idea better. Especially since I'll get to stroke through your hair again." His fingers worked their way back into the man's locks, gently massaging his scalp.

Pitch growled and swung himself off, flopping down on the bed next to him. "Fine," he growled. "But I'm lying here. Now get those fingers of yours on my scalp."

Jack chuckled. "Yes, _mon coeur_." Pitch moaned when he felt those small fingers massage the skin, running through the dark strands. He wrapped his arms around Jack's body, pulling it closer as he nuzzled the flat stomach. "Sometimes it amazes me how adorable you can be, my love."

"I'm glad I'm not so predictable." Pitch gently sucked on the skin. "Say what you feel for me, right in this moment."

"I'd say that for a moment I wish I could be a girl. Because then I _could_ carry your child, and I could see you with that goofy smile on your face every day while you kiss my stomach."

"I think I would have this 'goofy smile' all the time, pregnant or not. You see, I've found a new spot on Jack Frost that drives me absolutely..._wild_."

"And that would be?"

"The soft skin of your stomach. I like it when I kiss it and suck on it and the muscles twitch. It makes me want to kiss and suck more."

"Well, you have my full permission to do so anytime you want. I rather like it myself."

"Good. I wonder if maybe you'd like this?" Pitch smiled and raised his head, lowering his lips to the skin...and blew a raspberry.

Jack burst out in laughter, pushing the man away from him. "No! I definitely don't!"

"But you laugh! I think you lie..." Pitch lowered his head again, repeating the action.

"I-I'm not! It feels weird!" He tried to push Pitch away again.

"Then distract me, lover. Give me something else to focus on."

"Go back to politely kissing my stomach like a good boy, okay?"

"Kiss me, first."

"Then get up here so I can."

"I'm busy making love to this patch of skin right here. Why don't you come down here?"

"Because I can't reach that far. Your window of opportunity is about to close, you know. The doctor should be back any minute now." Pitch quickly abandoned the spot to move up, pulling his lover's head down for a kiss. He swirled his tongue around the pink lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth for a nibble. Jack grinned, his hand moving to hold the back of Pitch's neck. "Now that's more like it."

"Shut up and kiss me, lover. If we don't have much time, I'm not wasting it." His tongue snuck past the lips, tangling with Jack's.

"Mmmm...whatever you say, _mon coeur_."

"Whatever I say, hmmm?" Pitch pushed his lover back, straddling him once more. "I say kiss me. Kiss me again and again. Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Jack kissed him. "I love you. I love you. I love y-" He froze, pushing the man off of him with a laugh. "The doctor's coming."

Pitch quickly looked to the door, making a dash for it. He turned the lock, keeping everyone out. "Mr. Frost?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, we need just a few more minutes. My lover isn't cooperating!" Pitch turned slowly back to his lover, a shark-like smile on his face. "You were saying?"

"Oh, no you don't. We are _not_ doing anything right now, Pitch." Jack sat up on the bed, pulling his shirt back down his bare stomach.

Pitch reached out and wrapped an arm around that waist. "I'm not saying we have to, my naughty lover. Just continue with what you were saying before we were so _rudely _interrupted."

"How about this: let the doctor in, and as soon as this cast is off we can go home and then I'll finish..._naked_."

"Or...you can say it one more time, I'll let the doctor in, you'll get the cast off, we'll go home, and then you'll finish..._naked _and under me."

Jack got up off the bed, reaching up to whisper in his lover's ear, "I love you." He quickly pulled away, going to unlock the door.

"No, you don't!" Pitch grabbed Jack, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Get in bed. You're supposed to be injured...you delightful creature." He licked Jack's nose, pushing the smaller man back towards the bed. Waiting until he was settled on the edge, he walked to the door and unlocked it. "Come in, Doctor. He's cooperating _just fine _now."

* * *

Pitch fell back to the bed, breathless. "Jack, that was...wow."

"Mmm...exactly how I feel." The younger man looked down at his left hand and the brace on it. "It's a little odd doing it without having a giant bulky cast anymore though."

Pitch rolled back over to take the smaller, paler hand in his, kissing the knuckles gently. "I know. But at least they didn't destroy it. You can always put it back on and we can...roleplay." Pitch wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Jack chuckled. "Roleplay what? Injured artist and loving master? We've been doing that for long enough."

Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose. "You never know, dear heart. Just in case you miss fucking with a cast on..."

"I think I'll pass on that, thank you. I've been long enough without my hand. I'm not going to willingly take it away again." Jack moved forward, capturing Pitch's lips in his own. "I can't wait until I can touch you with both hands."

Pitch was breathless again "Why, my lover? What will you do?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Jack, I can't wait...I have so many images in my head."

"Then why do you need me to describe them to you?" He grinned.

"I want to hear those beautiful lips of yours say what I'm imagining. I want to hear your voice bring my fantasies to life."

"How about you just imagine all of the new positions we could do without having to worry about a cast."

"Jack...I love you." Pitch reached over, pulling his lover into a deep kiss. He tugged on the white hair, revealing the neck he loved so much to his mouth. His hand started down...but then stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. He pulled his head from the soft skin of Jack's nape. "Fuck..."

Jack sat up on his elbows. "I wonder who that could be?"

Pitch looked incredibly annoyed. "I'm not sure, but they better have a damn good reason for interrupting me." He flung the sheets back, slipping on a pair of boxers. "Stay here, love. I'll go see who this is."

"Oh, no you don't. Put on a pair of pants, Pitch. And a shirt too." He slid to the edge of the bed, picking up the man's pants from the ground and tossing them to him.

He grabbed the clothing, smiling. "Alright, love. I'll put them on while I'm walking." Pitch winked and quickly ducked into the hallway. He swung the pants over his shoulder, whistling. _I want this bastard to know what they're interrupting_. He threw them into a corner, opening the door. "Can I help-" Pitch's eyes widened and then turned hard with cold anger. He frowned. "Hello, Uncle."

* * *

**No translations for this chapter. But reviews are still nice ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

"Nephew." The older man nodded his head slightly. "May I come in?"

Pitch crossed his arms and leaned across the door frame, blocking the entrance. "No, you may not."

"Come now, Pitch. You would be so cruel to your uncle?"

"I thought I told you to forget about me."

"I couldn't very well do that, now could I?"

"What do you want, old man?"

"I'm here to speak with Frost. Is he here?"

"Depends. What are you going to do this time? Break his leg? Dislocate his shoulder? Put him in a _coma_?"

"I only want to speak with him. _Privately_."

"Never. I'll never leave you alone with him. Not after what you did."

"I believe that's my choice to make, _mon coeur_." Jack stood at the edge of the hallway, watching the two.

Pitch ran to him, taking the smaller man in his arms. "Jack...no."

He moved up to gently kiss Pitch, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If he wants to talk, then I'll let him talk. And if he tries something again, this time I won't be caught unaware."

Pitch sighed, clearly unhappy. "Fine, but if he pulls anything, you call me. No hesitation." He leaned down and took Jack's lips in a kiss, pulling the younger man's hands around to rest on his ass. _Let that bastard see_...

Jack couldn't deny that he took some satisfaction in the little show Pitch put on for his uncle. He reluctantly pulled away, reaching for his jacket on a nearby chair. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"You better, Jack. I mean it." Turning to his uncle, he pointed at the man with a glare. "And you! You bring him back, _just as he is _or so help me, there won't be anywhere for you to hide."

Mr. deLuna scowled at his nephew's blatant remark. "He will come back unharmed."

"I mean it, Uncle. _Completely _unharmed."

He rolled his eyes. "I won't touch a hair on your precious boyfriend's body."

"At least you're willing to admit what we are."

"Come along, Mr. Frost, before my nephew has a coronary."

Jack nodded, quickly kissing Pitch on the cheek and whispering "I love you" before following deLuna out the door.

* * *

"Alone at last, Mr. Frost."

"Can't say I'm happy about that, but yes. Yes, we are."

"I'm sure you must know why I'm here."

"Undoubtedly it's to try to tell me to leave your nephew, which won't happen, and possibly get another go at me, which also won't happen."

deLuna sighed, shaking his head. "I'm well aware that you and my nephew are 'in love,' but have you considered what being with you has done to his career?"

"It hasn't done anything. He still paints, and they all turn out just as good as his old work."

"I have no doubt. He always has had such...amazing talent. However, what use is that talent when no one cares anymore?"

"What are you going on about? Everyone still loves him." Jack brought his coffee cup up for a sip.

"_You _love him, you mean. You are one of few. You forget the two of you live in a world where people of your..._lifestyle _are not accepted."

"What the hell does being with a man have anything to do with how good his art is? Last time I checked, his paintings were still selling for just as much as they always have."

deLuna clicked his tongue. "Have you, Mr. Frost? Have you _really _checked? I've kept a close eye on my nephew's interests since he...took up with you. Once word spread that he was witha man, his popularity plummeted. There are those _select _few that still care, but most don't believe in him anymore. All they see is a man...sleeping with a man. You've ruined him, Mr. Frost."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "I-I...no! I make him happy. I _love _him, and he loves me." _It's not true. It can't be true..._

"If life could be sustained on only happiness and _love_, then I'm sure you would believe yourselves quite content. However, things don't work that way in the _real world_. People don't care anymore, Mr. Frost. He's become a joke in the art world...and you're just the little slut that destroyed him."

"He is _not_ a joke! And Pitch isn't like how you think he is. He's not painting for _money_. He does it because he loves it."

"A fine hobby, Mr. Frost, but you forget. My nephew went to art school _only_. He might mess aroundwith you, but his art is what pays the bills. It's what guarantees Aerabella's education. It's what makes sure you can still live in blissful _ignorance_. Really, you have me to thank. I've been able to do some...damage control. My acquaintances are still buying, keeping the market afloat. If they stop, the market stops and my nephew's career will end. He will be jobless and _pointless_."

"Then why don't you just keep doing your 'damage control'?"

deLuna smiled, a smile like Pitch's, only cold and unfeeling. "Because I don't want to. You see, Mr. Frost, I came today to give you one _last_ chance."

Jack's jaw dropped. "You would let your nephew's career go down the drain just because we're together?"

"I would. I feel that my nephew is worth more than anything you could _ever _hope to give him. The fact I have to do damage control at allis a sign to me that you are ruining him. It's your fault, Mr. Frost. I'm trying to save what shreds of a career my nephew has left. If you insist on continuing with this...this joke of a relationship, then I'll end my nephew. At least my way will be less painful. He'll just...fade. Like a shadow. It'll be as if he never was."

_I can remember...feeling so alone. Like I was invisible...sometimes...those feelings come back...they come back, in my nightmares._

"So, Mr. Frost, what will it be? Will you release my nephew and save him from himself...or will you destroy him?"

Jack stared down into his lap, playing with the engagement ring on his finger. Without a word, he suddenly stood up, storming out of the cafe. Mr. deLuna's words floated after him, haunting and cold.

"You'll regret this, Mr. Frost. I created him...and I can destroy him. It matters very little to me."

* * *

Jack slammed the door shut behind him, tearing off his jacket and throwing it at the nearest chair. He went straight for the fridge, finding himself wanting a nice cold beer.

"I took them out. Long ago." Pitch stood in the hallway, looking at him sadly. "You haven't needed a drink in a long time, Jack."

"I guess that's what happens when I have to talk to an arrogant prick, huh?" He gave his boyfriend a half-smile.

"Was it really that bad, Jack?"

"You of all people should know how he is."

"Exactly. Which is why, at this very moment, I'm looking to see if I can see bruises or cuts or broken bones."

Jack stripped his shirt over his head. "Feel free to get a closer look."

Pitch held out a hand. "Come, lover. This search is better done in bed."

* * *

"Damn it! Not another one!"

Jack clutched his chest as he lay in bed. It had been a month since deLuna's visit and things had become...difficult. Pitch was losing commissions, and the market for his work was quickly diminishing. Pitch Black, the great artist, was disappearing.

Pitch walked into the room, naked from the waist up. He ran a hand through his hair, making the strands stick up more. "Woken up for another cancelled buy." Pitch flopped down on the bed, cuddling up behind Jack. He sighed, quickly slipping back into a blissfully sleepy state. "Jack, roll over and hold me. You're so warm, you sexy minx. It really isn't fair." Pitch nibbled on Jack's neck.

His shoulders scrunched up at the feeling. _I can't let him disappear. I can't be selfish and keep him to myself at the cost of his career...sometimes if you love somebody, you have to be strong enough to let them go..._

"Come now, lover. I hunger for you."

"I...I'm not in the mood, Pitch." _This is all my fault. I'm dragging him down to my level._

"Jack Frost? Not in the mood? Since when, my sweetling?"

"Since now."

"Maybe I can get you in the mood..."

"Please don't."

Pitch pulled back, looking concerned at his lover. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...go back to sleep."

"No. I'm not tired."

"Then try," he snapped.

Pitch flinched. "Jack..."

"Look, if you're not tired, why don't you try and actually get some work?" Jack pulled away from him, curling up out of his reach.

Pitch's voice was soft and sad. "Jack...that _hurt_."

The younger man didn't answer, curling in further on himself. _I'm sorry..._

"I love you...say you love me."

"Go to sleep, Pitch."

"Please...say it once...and then I'll leave you alone..."

"I...I love you," he managed to choke out.

"H-hold me?"

Jack shook his head. "I told you I'm not in the mood."

"I don't want sex, I just...want you to hold me."

With a sigh, he reluctantly turned around, wrapping his arms around the man he loved and never meeting his gaze. _I'm sorry..._

"I love you, Jack..."

* * *

"Jack, I need to go buy some more paint. Do you need me to get anything for you while I'm out?" The younger man shook his head, not turning to look up from where he sat on the couch. Pitch came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. He leaned down, licking behind his ear. "Want to come with me? I'd like the company."

"I'm not really feeling up to it. You go on without me." Jack gave him a half-smile.

Pitch kissed his cheek, smiling. "I love you."

"Love you too..."

Pitch stood, walking over to the door. "I'll be back soon. I love you..." Jack didn't answer, looking back down at the laptop in his lap. "I love you, Jack."

"Go get your paint, Pitch." He continued his one-handed typing.

"Oh, o-okay. Bye, Jack."

Jack waited an hour after the man had left before he finally moved from the couch. He grabbed a pre-packed bag he had hidden and pulled on his jacket. Jack picked up his laptop, setting it in the middle of the of the living room table with a badly written note saying "Please read" on top of it.

He had to take a deep breath, before he pulled the engagement ring off of his right hand. Jack gently kissed the metal, choking on a sob. "I will always love you..." He set it by the laptop, and left the loft.

* * *

Pitch opened the door, juggling two bags in his arms as he struggled to open it. "Jack! Can you come help me? I bought...so much stuff! I feel like such an arrogant prick!" He was met with only silence. He dropped the bags by the couch, taking his coat off and throwing it on the back of the furniture. "Jack?" Still no sound. Not a single one. "Jack?"

He ran down the hall to their room, hoping that maybe his love was waiting for him there, naked and horny. He stopped when he saw the bed was unslept in. _Jack_... He looked around, desperate. He threw open the doors and the closet, noticing that the essentials were gone. _Jack_... He ran to the bathroom and staggered back when he saw only _his _brush in the cup. _Jack_...

He tugged out his cell phone, hoping that maybe he had missed a text, a call, _something_. There was nothing. _Jack_... He struggled down the hall, sagging against the counter in the kitchen. His hand rubbed furiously at his eyes. _No...Jack... _His hand lowered and he noticed a paper by Jack's laptop on the living room table marked "Please Read." _That's Jack's writing...Jack..._ He grabbed it and looked up at the screen. His finger inched out, waking the screen. He typed in the password that he now knew by heart: P-I-T-C-H. A document popped up, covered in words.

_Pitch,_

_I don't want to do this, but we've both put it off for too long. I want you to move out. Things...really aren't working for us anymore. I've taken what I need, so I'm giving you a couple days to move your things out. I think three is long enough. I would prefer it if you weren't here when I got back. You can just leave your key on the counter. I left the ring by the computer, so you can just pick it up on your way out. Goodbye, Pitch. What we had was nice while it lasted, but now...I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you anymore._

Pitch looked down by the computer, noticing the familiar shine of the ring he had given to Jack. _No... _He blinked furiously as his body was overtaken with shivers. _No..._ He fell to his knees, clawing at his chest. _Can't breathe...Jack...Help me..._ His stomach hurt, causing him to double over in pain. _Jack...Jack...Jack..._ He threw his head back, the tears flowing freely now. "Jack!"

* * *

Jack buried his face in the hotel pillow, sobbing. It had been two days since he'd left the note for Pitch. Two days, and he had spent every moment of it aware of his heart shattering in his chest. _Why does fate try so hard to keep us apart?_

His phone buzzed on the table, alerting him to a new text. He reached over and picked up the phone, sobbing when he saw that it was a text from _3 arrogant prick._

_Come back, Jack. Please._

_You have one more day._

_Don't do this. We can work this out._

_No we can't. One day, Pitch._

_I love you!_

_One day._

_Why, Jack? Why?_

_It isn't working out. _

There was a long silence from the other end, until Pitch finally messaged back. _It's all gone. You can go back. Goodbye, Jack._

Jack curled up on the bed, clutching the shirt in his hands close. Before he'd left, he had stolen one of Pitch's shirts so he had at least something of his. He inhaled the scent of the man he loved still lingering on the fabric, wrenching another wave of tears from himself. Jack scrolled through his phone, calling deLuna.

"_Hello, Mr. Frost. What brings you to call me on this fine day?_"

"It's over. You better keep your end of the bargain."

"_What bargain? Refresh my memory, Mr. Frost._"

"Pitch and I are no longer together, you bastard. You better not let his career fail."

"_Good boy, Mr. Frost. I'll do everything in my power to bring him back. This is all conditional, of course, on that you'll never see him again or try to get in contact with him. As far as you know, Pitch Black is just another name."_

"Just keep your promise," Jack choked out, hanging up his phone and burying his face in a pillow again.

* * *

**Review please?**


	33. Chapter 33

Jack slowly opened the door to the loft, afraid of the crushing emptiness he would find inside. He slid off his jacket, tossing it over the kitchen stool. He made his way through the apartment, flicking on lights as he went, but he froze when he got to the living room. There, sitting on the couch facing away from him, was none other than Pitch. Jack steeled himself for what he knew had to be done. "I thought I told you to be gone when I got back."

The shoulders stiffened, but he quickly relaxed. "Jack..." He turned his head, a look of joy on his face. "Jack...you came back."

The younger man didn't smile. "I came back because I live here. What are you still doing here? I asked you to leave."

Pitch stood, holding out his arms. "Jack, I love you."

He didn't move, crossing his arms and averting his eyes. "Please get out."

"When did you stop loving me, Jack?"

_Say it. You have to. It's the only way he'll leave for good. _"I...I don't know if I ever did."

A look of horror came over Pitch's face. "N-no...No! You loved me! I know you did! I...I think you did..."

"It wasn't you I loved. It was your work." He couldn't bear to meet those eyes.

"Jack...take it back! You're breaking my heart..."

"Just get out of my apartment."

"He was right...'no one will ever love you,' he said...I love you...and you...you only loved what I could give you..."

Jack shook his head slightly. He knew he had to break it off, but it hurt too much to leave the man with absolutely no hope. "Don't say that. There is someone out there who can love you and you will love back. It's just...it's not me."

"I hate you."

"You have every right to."

"I hate that I love you still. I hate that you're hurting me. I hate that...that you lied to me. I hate myself for wanting to stoop so low as to beg you to change your mind."

"Don't. It won't work. I have made my decision, and I ask that you respect it."

"I want to die..."

"I know. But don't you dare try anything. You'll only hurt the people who love you. Aery and Sandy..."

"But not you...you wouldn't care. You would look at my death and see only the loss of my _work_."

"No. You are a good person. I just don't love you."

Pitch clutched his hands over his ears, crazed at this point. "Stop saying it! Stop...hurting me..."

"I don't want to. But it's better this way. Trust me."

"How can I trust you? I did once, and now...I want to kill myself because I _trusted_ you!"

Jack couldn't answer. He knew if he did he would only let it slip that he had always loved the man and still did. "Look. We're over. It's done. There's no use fighting it anymore. Please...just go."

Pitch dropped his hands, letting them hang limp at his sides. He looked up, the heartbreak clear in his face. "Damn you, Jack Frost. Damn you...and damn me for loving you." Pitch broke, but he grabbed his coat before he let Jack see. He rushed out the door, not even bothering to close it.

Jack finally let his tears go, silently closing the door before falling to the floor in a weeping mess. "I'm sorry..."

His cell vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and grimaced when he saw who it was. "What do you want?"

"_Now now, Mr. Frost, I'm calling to extend a white flag. A peace treaty if you will."_

"You just broke the hearts of two people. You better be fucking happy now."

"_Oh, I am, Mr. Frost. My nephew will recover from this. Once his market comes back, all the fame and power, he'll forget you. You'll just be an unpleasant taste in his mouth. As for you...I'm willing to help if I can."_

"There is _nothing_ you could ever do to help me. You made me give up the only thing I care about. The only thing I want is to have it back."

"_**That **__I cannot offer you. However, I'm aware that my nephew has been paying half of the rent on your apartment. It's a hefty cost, Mr. Frost. You certainly do have..._expensive_ tastes."_

_"_No. I don't want your damn charity. I don't want anything more to do with you! Just keep your end of that stupid bargain, and leave me alone!"

"_I'm sure my nephew wants you to have the money. Well, at least he __**would**_._ Right now, I'm certain he's cursing your name, but...he wouldn't want to leave you without some sort of monetary aid. Remember, you must always pay for the time you spend with a whore."_

"Unlike you, he didn't care about money. And I was not just a whore to him. Now, you stay the fuck away from me and my family!"

"_Don't be so hasty, Mr. Frost. Imagine what he must think. I have no doubt you spread your legs for him and told him you loved him. But, like any whore, you grew bored and sent him away, telling him that you never loved him...Think about it, Mr. Frost. I'm only telling you in words what you just did physically."_

Jack froze, clutching the phone tightly. "_Goodbye_, Mr. deLuna. I hope I never have to see or hear from you again." He hung up the phone quickly so the man wouldn't hear the shuttering sob that was fighting its way out of him.

* * *

Pitch wandered the streets, his tears flowing. He didn't care about the looks he got. _Jack...what have you done?_ Feeling another sob flutter inside him, he ducked down an alley and released it, his hands on his knees as the sound tore through him. _Alone...I'm alone..._

He pulled out his cell, shakily punching in the only number he could think of. He held the device to his ear, trying and failing to steady his breath. "Uncle? I'm...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Jack shuffled through the apartment, feeling crushed. He didn't want to return to the state of mind he had been after his surgery, but he knew it was coming. The emptiness, the pain, the loneliness...it was all coming. He had broken the heart of the man he loved, though he felt that 'broken' was too mild a word to describe what he had done. He had taken every one of Pitch's fears of their relationship and used them to push him away. Essentially, he had hit the man's heart with a semi-truck and then run it over with a bulldozer, crushing any last bit of hope and love he could possibly have for him.

It had been three days since that fateful day, and he finally decided to return to his studio. With his lack of painting due to his injury, the room had unofficially been adopted by his lover...former lover. He couldn't decide if he was pleased or heartbroken to find that the man hadn't taken any of his supplies or canvases. _He's left some of his paintings here. He...he needs these._

He picked one up, separating it from his own pieces. Going through his canvases, he was surprised to see that there were actually quite a number of Pitch's paintings among his. _I think this might take a while..._ He separated the room, one side for his own work, the other for Pitch's. There were the usual paintings: landscapes, scenes from literature. Jack froze when he found, in the corner, the painting that he...no,_ they_...had created back when Jack had first had the surgery. He looked down at the canvas, a perfect image of himself staring right back. The pain was excruciating as he moved it over to Pitch's side of the room.

This pain only increased as more and more paintings were found, all of him. There were many of him, flushed after making love, however, there were also some of him reading, sleeping. There was even one of him lying down on a grassy hill, the sun shining through his hair as he smiled in his sleep. In the corner of this painting, there was more than just his signature.

_My dearest heart,_

_This is you, through my eyes._

It was at that moment that the pain became too much to bear. Jack broke down, clutching the painting to his chest. Pitch was gone, the love was gone, and it was his fault.

* * *

deLuna watched his nephew, his arms crossed. After he had last spoken to Frost, his nephew had moved in with him. Since then, all he had done was lie in bed or sit on the couch, staring down at his hands, out a window, or towards a wall.

"Come now, Pitch. Don't you want to paint?" Pitch shook his head, staring out the window next to the couch. "I did try to warn you, nephew."

Pitch blinked slowly. "Leave me...alone."

"Absolutely not. It's been months, Pitch. You have to stop moping around and get some work done. Act like your age. If you keep this up, your career is going to go down the drain no matter what I try to do to stop it."

Pitch moved his hands to face palm-up. He slowly brought his fingertips together, rubbing them together. "Why can't I feel my hands?" He looked up at his uncle, his eyes dead. "Why isn't your hair white like snow? Why aren't your eyes blue?"

"Because you mistakenly put your trust, your _love_, in a man who wanted nothing to do with you."

Pitch's eyes scrunched up a little. "Love? It was...so much more than that..."

"Whatever it was, you trusted it to the wrong man. He has destroyed you, Pitch. You are only a shell of the man you once were."

Pitch looked back down, still rubbing his fingertips together. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't...don't bother me."

"You have to get some work done soon, nephew. You're losing buyers left and right."

The dark head nodded. "Later. I'll...work later. After my shower." He looked back up, smiling hollowly. "I promise."

deLuna nodded his head. "Very well. I'll be in my office should you need anything."

Pitch nodded again, slowly standing. "A-alright." He made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to look back. He closed the door behind him, locking it. Pitch looked over at the counter, noticing the old razor his uncle used to shave with. He reached out for it, slowly drawing the blade out. _How bright...how sharp..._ Holding it over his fingertip, he drew the blade over the skin, slicing it easily. Pitch flinched slightly but moved the blade down to hover over the delicate veins in his wrist. He lowered it, pressing hard until the blood flowed to the surface. _Warm...so warm...so soft..._

He dropped the blade, staggering over to turn on the shower. He stood under the water, still clothed, the blood flowing. _I tried, Jack...but what am I...without you?_

* * *

**Reviews please? If you still love us, that is? :/**


	34. Chapter 34

Jack set the last of his art supplies in the box, taping it up with a sigh. For months the loft had looked and felt empty without Pitch, and now it felt even more so. All of his stuff was packed away and stacked in boxes. deLuna had been right. Without a roommate, he didn't make enough with his meager paintings to pay rent on the big loft. For the past three months he had been dodging the landlord about paying his rent, but it had all finally caught up to him.

"Jack? Where are you?"

"In here, Dad."

North made his way down the hall to his son's studio, frowning at the sad look on his face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Everything is all packed up."Jack looked up at his father. "Thanks again for letting me come stay with you."

"It is nothing, my son. I am happy to have you with me again. House has been lonely lately anyway." He gave him a reassuring smile. "Come. Let us start taking your things." Ever since the incident on Jack's birthday, things between Mr. and Mrs. North had been tense. Eventually it got to the point where his wife moved out and the two divorced. The woman had never been able to accept the truth about their childrens' lifestyles and had left them all. North, of course, still loved them all, and they were still a happy family. The only difference was that now all of them could finally be themselves instead of hiding it. North was happy to have his son coming to live with him though the reason for it hurt. He hadn't seen Jack smile once since he and Pitch had broken up nearly seven months ago. The man had never told any of them what had happened, only asking that they not bring it up anymore.

Jack helped his dad load up boxes onto the hand truck he had brought. He glanced down at the brace still on his left hand. _One more month...only one, and then I can finally paint again..._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. deLuna, but we have to insist he be put on a suicide watch."

"My nephew is not suicidal."

The nurse looked over at Pitch, who was sitting on the couch completely uncovered. He had heavy bandages wrapped around his neck and his wrists. "Sir, he has cut himself close to fifty times. We've covered the most common areas, but there's marks...elsewhere. He's cutting on the insides of his thighs, the insides of his elbows, the backs of his knees...anywhere there's veins, he's taken a razor to it."

deLuna frowned. _That damn Frost. This is his fault._ "Very well. I will watch him very carefully from now on, and I will remove any possible items he could use from the house."

The nurse nodded and walked over to Pitch, kneeling down in front of him. She smiled up at him, catching his eye. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black. I hope that, if I _must _see you again, it is under much better circumstances." Pitch nodded, smiling back at her. She took his hands in hers, holding them tight. "No more cutting, you promise?"

"I promise. Thank...thank you." She smiled and stood, kissing him gently on the forehead. She walked towards the door, stopping by deLuna. "Truly. _Anything_ that could be sharp enough to puncture veins needs to be either removed or locked away."

"I will see to it. Thank you." deLuna gave a small nod of his head, showing her out the door. He turned to look at his nephew, shooting him a look. "Alright, you've had your pity moment. Now it's time for work."

Pitch looked out the window again. "Give me a razor and a brush, and I'll give you something to sell."

"Absolutely not. You're acting like a selfish, little child. Did you not think of how your daughter would feel if she lost her father?"

Pitch flinched. "I want to see her. Uncle...I want to see my daughter."

"Not until you pull yourself together. I won't let her see you in such a wretched condition."

"I'll...I'll stop. No more...if I can see her. I _need _to see her. I need a reason not to want to die anymore."

"You can see her in two weeks _if_ you have not cut yourself even once by then."

Pitch sobbed. "Please! Give me my daughter or Jack Frost! I need one of them _now_!"

deLuna sighed. "Very well. I will see if I can book her a flight here for this weekend."

"Thank you. Only...only you...thank you for being here. For not...leaving me alone."

"I would never leave you alone, my darling nephew. I never have, and I never will."

"Uncle...never say that word again."

"What word?"

"'Darling.' I...that was one of the things I used to call..._him_."

The older man frowned. "Of course."

"Uncle, why do you think he stopped loving me?"

"It's like I told you to begin with. He never loved you."

"No. He did...once. I felt it...but then he stopped. Why?"

"It was only an act, nephew. I have found that people can be very good actors when it comes to get something they want. He 'loved' you until he found that you were losing jobs and money. That's all it ever was."

"My money? Of course...my money. How essential is can be...and how terrible."

"I did try to warn you, Pitch. I really did."

"Yes...yes, you did. I'll never disobey you again..."

"Good. Now, I will go make the arrangements for Aerabella's flight."

"Thank you." Pitch looked out the window, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he watched the rain fall.

* * *

Jack looked outside, seeing the first snow of winter floating down to cover the neighborhood. _The first snow of the year and I can't even bring myself to enjoy it. _With a sigh, he looked back at the supplies in front of him. His hand had actually finished healing a little faster than the doctor's had first expected, and now he could finally paint again. The feeling was bittersweet for him though. _I wish Pitch were here with me._ Jack lifted his brush in his left hand for the first time in nearly a year.

The first few strokes were a little messy, but his hand quickly began to move on its own as if it knew what it was supposed to do, flowing across the canvas. Before he knew it, the canvas was filled with a shadowed figure reaching out of the darkness to catch a falling snowflake. Tortured golden eyes stared at him from out of the darkness, bringing tears to his own eyes. _Even when you're not really here, you find a way into my soul_...

He dipped his thin brush into silver paint, writing in fancy script by the bottom. It read: _Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try._

* * *

Pitch looked down at the entry, a dead look in his eye. _So, he's finally painting again..._ He turned from the computer screen to grab his wallet. _Let the bidding begin..._

* * *

Jack sat on the couch, straightening his clothes and hair. His first painting in a year and someone had bought it for a ridiculously large amount of money. The buyer was supposed to come by today to pick up the canvas, and he didn't want to look completely casual to someone with so much interest in his work.

When the doorbell rang, he jumped to his feet, going to answer it. He opened the door, his forced smile vanishing almost immediately. Jack literally had to stumble back a step in shock.

"Hello, Jack."

"Pitch..." he breathed out.

"It's been...awhile since we last saw each other."

"You...you're the one who bought the painting?" He cursed himself for the shakiness that managed to sneak into his voice.

"Of course. I can always appreciate a piece that shows true talent."

Jack looked down at his feet. "How have you been?"

"I've been...ill. But I'm well now."

"That's good..." He stepped back, letting the taller man inside. "I'll show you the painting then."

"Please. I'd like to see in person what I bought."

"It's this way." Jack led him through the house to where he had set it up on an easel in the living room.

Pitch looked at the painting, the Pitch from before Jack Frost coming to the surface. "It looked better in the photo...but it'll do."

"So sorry to disappoint. You can always just not buy it." Jack crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulders scrunching up.

"No, I bought it and my word is law. Unlike some, if I give my word, people know that they can _trust _it."

"If you insist, then just pay for it and go." He looked away, not wanting to think of Pitch's jabs at him.

"I remember a time when the thought of my leaving you was unthinkable. Now...but I suppose you've gotten used to forcing me out, haven't you?"

"Please." Jack's eyes clenched shut. He had worked so hard to close up the gaping hole in his chest since he had been forced to leave his love, and now that very man was tearing it open again.

Pitch reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the envelope. "The money, as I promised. I do believe that this will be the last time I see you, Mr. Frost."

The younger man reached for the envelope, but he suddenly froze. As Pitch held it out to him, the cuff of his sleeve on his suit pulled up just enough to reveal scars along the delicate skin of his wrist. Jack's hand shot out, grabbing that wrist without thinking. He shoved the sleeve up further with a gasp, his eyes filling with tears. "You..." Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down, pressing his lips gently to the scars. "I'm so sorry..."

"Ah, yes. My illness. It seems a broken heart and a razor can make fine friends...for a little while. Then the lightheadedness sets in, and you're falling. And then there's someone pulling you back and you realize that the falling is what you want. Suddenly, your hand is reaching for the razor out of habit and the motions seem so natural."

"Th-this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry. I-I didn't want to."

"It's not your fault, Mr. Frost. You only told me the truth. I was the one who was foolish enough to put feeling where there was none."

"You weren't foolish..." Jack pulled away with a shuddering breath.

"I was. I gave my heart so freely, so quickly. I didn't think that maybe I was forcing my affections on you."

"I wanted it. I did. I wanted it more than I have ever wanted anything. I..." He froze, realizing what he was saying, revealing. "Y-you need to go."

"Yes. Now that I'm a useless artist past his prime, I must go. My _appeal _is now nonexistent."

"You are far from your prime, _monsieur_. And you will never be useless." Jack couldn't stop himself from kissing the man's palm lovingly. "But you must go. I'm not supposed to be talking to you." He picked up the canvas and started dragging Pitch towards the front door.

"Of course not. I forgot, Mr. Frost. My presence must be repulsive to you. Let me remedy this. Goodbye, Mr. Frost. It was...a pleasure."

Jack looked at him through heartbroken eyes. "Pitch..._please_. You can't tell anyone that we saw each other. _Anyone_. I'm sorry..."

"No, Mr. Frost. I would prefer to keep this meeting a secret. I don't want anyone to know of my past _mistake_."

The younger man shut the door in Pitch's face, immediately sliding down the back of it to the floor with a choked sob.

* * *

**Review please! Reviews are what keep us starving writers going... *swoon***


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning: Some smut. Why? 'Cause we think you deserve it!**

* * *

Pitch walked through the door, throwing his coat in the corner. "Aery, I'm home!"

"Papa!" She came running into the room, throwing her arms around her father. "Where were you? Uncle and I have been waiting for you to get back."

"Nowhere, my little sparrow. Just picking up a painting I bought. And what have you been doing today?"

"Practicing the piano. I have a playing test with Mrs. Dubois when I get back." Aerabella stuck out her tongue, making a face. "Can I see the painting?"

"If you want. It's not very good."

The girl chuckled. "Well, if my papa bought it, it has to be somewhat good."

"I only wished to show some support to some local talent. It's really very terrible, but who am I to say? I am old and obviously dumber than you young people, after all. My word means very little, especially to you, my little sparrow."

"Indeed. So show me."

"It's right over there. Tear into it like the little terror you are." Pitch reached down, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Aerabella skipped over to the painting, unwrapping it with a gasp. "This is almost as good as one of your paintings. And these eyes...they look exactly like yours."

"What?" Pitch walked over, looking down at the canvas. He reached out, running his fingertips over the form shrouded in darkness. _What?_

Acting on a suspicion, she looked down at the name of the artist, finally noticing the tiny silver script beside the initials. "Papa, you are such a liar."

"Nonsense, my sparrow. I tell the absolute truth, always."

"No. You told me that Jack Frost didn't love you anymore. If he didn't, why would this be on the bottom of a painting that so very _obviously_ represents the two of you?" She read the script aloud. "Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you, but I can't help but try."

"Enough, my sparrow. Go back to your studying. I need to speak with your great-uncle."

The teenager sighed, frustrated. "Fine. But you haven't heard the last on this from me, Papa." Aerabella set the painting down gently before heading off down the hall to finish her piano exercises.

Pitch looked down at the painting again, his fingertip tracing the script. "Uncle, I saw Jack Frost today."

deLuna looked up from his book from where he sat in an armchair in the corner. "Oh? And what happened? Was he back to beg to be with you once more now that your paintings are selling again?" He scowled.

"No. He saw my scars and tried to justify himself. I paid him and told him the truth: that what we had was a mistake."

"What did he say to that?"

"He slammed the door in my face. It would seem that even one moment in my company is too long for Mr. Frost."

"Apparently so. Well, we can only hope that your paths never cross again."

Pitch nodded, taking his hand from the canvas. "Yes. I am certain that I will never see Mr. Frost again."

"Very good. Now, if you'll excuse for a few minutes, I have a phone call that I need to make." The older man stood up from the sofa, heading outside to the porch. He closed the door behind him, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Good evening, Mr. Frost."

"_What do you want?_"

"I do believe you had a visitor today. Am I wrong?"

"_I-I...how did you...?_"

"The painting is spectacular. Fine touch, making the subject my nephew and yourself a snowflake. Although the little message was a bit much."

"_He wasn't supposed to see it, I swear! I never meant for him to buy it!_"

"But he did, Mr. Frost. Your little stunt backfired. It was obvious enough that my great-niece noticed the similarities."

"_Please, Mr. deLuna. I didn't mean to talk to him. I didn't know he was the one who bought it, and then he came to pick it up and...I couldn't just hand it to him and shove him out the door._"

"I suppose not, Mr. Frost. A whore is loathe to force out a customer, no matter how reluctant they may be."

"_I swear I'll still keep up my side of the bargain. I'll never talk to him again!_"

"You have already broken it, Mr. Frost. My nephew now has a painting of _your _creation, with a very clear declaration of love on it. I'm fortunate that you've lost him enough that he hasn't realized this, but I can't be sure that this luck will last forever."

"_Then destroy the painting. Just __**please**__ don't ruin him._"

"I think not, Mr. Frost. I will not ruin him. I'll ruin _you_. I'll make sure that you'll never be able to show your face in public again, let alone sell your paintings. I have power, Mr. Frost, that when turned against someone can lead to their destruction."

There were a few moments of silence before Jack finally answered. "_O-okay. As long as you don't hurt him._"

"There's no need for me to hurt him. You've done that yourself. You saw the scars. You're the only one who's _truly _hurt him."

"_I didn't want to! I never wanted to! If you would have just let us be, we could have been happy!_"

"Really, Mr. Frost? His career was fading as long as he was with you. Without you, at least at first, he found more comfort spilling his own blood than taking up a brush. Don't you see, Mr. Frost? No matter what choice you make, you only _destroy_. You're toxic. Like a whore, you can only take something that's good, and then twist it into something monstrous, and then act as if it's _not your fault_."

"_It's not my fault. It's __**yours**__. Since we first met, you have hated me for some reason I have yet to discover. And you let your hatred of me turn and hurt your nephew. He's your family! You say that the rumors of him being romantically involved with a man are what were causing his career to fall. You could have continued with your 'damage control.' But no! You wanted me out of the picture so bad that you forced me to leave or __**you**__ would let his career crumble. I never wanted to leave! __**You **__made me!_"

"Tsk tsk, Mr. Frost, again with the blaming of another. So many words with just the express purpose of taking the blame off your own shoulders. Take a step back, Mr. Frost. Look at everything as I have. If I had not interfered, my nephew's career would have plummeted sooner. And those scars were not because of his love for _me_. He stayed for _you_. He cut for _you_. I tried to save him, but, of course, even your absence has the power to destroy."

"_He cut for me because __**you**__ wouldn't let me be there for him!_"

"If I had left him there, his career as an artist would have failed. If you had let him go when I first told you to, he wouldn't have become so attached. You made him love you, Mr. Frost. He's told me some of the things he told you, and, I must say, they were quite personal. You can try to blame me all you want if it makes you feel better. Deep down, you know that the only one to blame is yourself."

"_I hate you! I hate you and everything you have done to him!_"

"And I am proud to say that he hates you. Very much so. You've lost him forever, Mr. Frost, and I am glad of it." The phone call ended when Jack suddenly hung up.

deLuna closed the phone, smiling. "And so ends the tale of my nephew and his little slut."

* * *

Pitch stood by the door, clutching his chest. _Mr. Frost...my uncle was talking to...why? _Right before deLuna walked back in, still smiling to himself, Pitch quickly moved back away from the door towards the painting. He stepped forward, confusion clear on his face. "Uncle, why were you talking to...him?"

"You know, it's not polite to listen in on someone's phone calls. I really thought I had taught you better, Pitch."

"_Why,_ Uncle?"

"I was just taking care of a little unsettled problem. That's all."

"You mentioned a bargain. What bargain?"

"That is something between me and Frost. Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"I think that it does concern me."

deLuna took a few steps away from him. "Think what you will, nephew. I do not speak of bargains to those not involved in them."

"Uncle...please don't tell me you were involved in Jack's...leaving me, were you?"

"I won't say."

"Your silence hints at guilt, Uncle."

"Or at my wish to keep private matters _private_." He scowled.

"You hate Jack Frost, Uncle! What kind of private matters could you _possibly _have with him?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ since you are so interested in the man? Though I'm sure he will be just as silent as I am if he's smart enough to." deLuna made for the door. "I have business attend to. Enjoy the rest of your day, nephew."

"Uncle, what do you mean 'if he's smart enough'? Uncle? Uncle!" The man was already climbing into his car, pulling away from the house. Pitch put a hand to his head, confusion running rampant through his thoughts. _Jack...Jack...I need to see Jack...Tomorrow morning...Tomorrow I will see him..._

* * *

Jack lay curled up miserably in his bed, tucked under the covers. His father took the thermometer out of his mouth, reading it. "One hundred and one. Jack, your migraine is not just migraine anymore. I am going to go get medicine, da? Rest while I am gone."

The younger man watched him leave, frowning. _Great. I'm so depressed I worked myself into a fever. Could my life get any worse?_ Not too long after his dad had left, he heard the doorbell ring. He would have loved to just ignore it, but it continued to ring for the next five minutes. With a groan, Jack forced himself out of the bed, going to the door. "Why the hell are you-" He didn't bother opening the chain guard, cracking the door open. He froze, blue eyes meeting gold. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Let me in, Jack."

"I can't. I'm not supposed to talk to you." He looked away. "It's bad enough that we spoke yesterday..."

"Let me in, Jack. I think it's time we stop this little game, don't you?"

"I-I can't..."

"Let me in, you frustrating, stupid...adorable, magnificent, beautiful creature."

"Please..." Jack gritted his teeth, trying to force back the tears that threatened break free. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Let me in, my sweetling, my darling, my heart's love. Let me in, my love, my dearest, my fiancé. Let me in, Jack, so I can take you in my arms and hold you."

"You can't do this. We'll both be ruined." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer.

"Let me in, my treasure, my jewel, my light. Let me in, my little sprite. Let me in so I that can love you forever."

Jack shut the door, quickly fumbling with the chain lock before flinging it open again. He threw his arms around Pitch, clutching at him desperately. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Pitch clutched onto his lover, the tears spilling freely. He chuckled, smelling his lover's hair. "My love, you are severely overdressed for this occasion. I suggest you strip _immediately_ and we move this to a more comfortable location."

"W-we can't. My dad will be home soon...and I'm not feeling well."

"Clothes _off_, my lover. I don't care if your father was standing right here with a shotgun aimed at my forehead and you had leprosy. I need you, and I've waited an awful long time to have you."

Jack stepped back into the house, pulling Pitch with him and shutting the door behind them. He pulled the man down the hall to the room he had taken as his own since he moved in. Jack slowly stripped off the shirt he had long ago taken from Pitch when he left. He felt dizzy, and not just because of his fever. The sheer amount of love he felt for this man made him want to faint dead on his feet.

"Is that one of my shirts? Lover, that is one of the hottest things I've seen in a long time."

"I couldn't bear to leave without something to think of you. I had to leave my ring, so I settled on a shirt. It smelled like you..."

"I have the ring now. Would I be correct in assuming you'd like it back?"

He nodded. "If you'll still have me, that is."

"Lover, I will _always_ want you."

"Then yes, I want it back. You know, my left hand is finally free..."

"I can see. Your right hand was so talented...I wonder what you can do with your left."

"Pitch, are you sure you want this? I...I _left_ you."

"And I left you. But now I'm back, and I'm hungry for you."

Jack gave him a watery smile. "Then put my ring in its rightful place so I can make love with my fiancé once again."

Pitch took Jack's hand, slipping the ring onto the thin finger. He lifted the hand, bringing it to his lips. "I want to have my lover again, in bed, under me."

"And he wants you too. Say it, Pitch. I've waited almost nine torturous months to hear you say it to me again."

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that I can't bear to live another day without you. I love you so much that I would marry you this instant if I could."

"I love you too, _mon coeur_. Take me to bed. Let me show you my undying love for you." He held his arms out for the other man.

"On the bed, lover. I want to see those legs spread."

Jack fumbled with his belt, slipping it off as he moved to lie in the center of the bed. "Come to me, _mon coeur_. You have yet to kiss me once."

"I'll kiss you when you're naked and under me, legs spread and arms around my neck."

Jack lifted his hips, stripping off his pants and tossing them to the side. "Then what are you waiting for? I want your naked flesh against mine."

Pitch smiled and made quick work of his clothes, tossing them around the room. He leapt on the bed, straddling his younger lover. "Come, darling, show me what I was missing these long months."

"Gladly..." He pulled Pitch down close to him, crashing their lips together with a moan. His hands stroked the man's backside, clutching him closer. His fingers roamed, but they stopped when he felt one of the many scars on his lover's body. Jack looked up at him sadly. "Why would you harm such beautiful skin?"

Pitch looked down at his lover and shrugged. "I thought it unloved. You were gone...and I am nothing without you."

"Never again. I swear to you. I will never leave you again." Jack pressed their lips together again. "There wasn't a single moment that I wasn't thinking about you."

"Tell me, lover. Tell me what I always long to hear."

"I love you, Pitch. I love you so much."

Pitch leaned down, sucking on the skin of Jack's shoulder. "Again, lover. You need to make up for lost time."

"_Je t'aime. Mon amour. Mon coeur. Mon âme. Mon tout_." Jack moaned.

"More, Jack. I need more." Pitch sucked hard on the skin, moving his mouth to suck his way to Jack's nape. "I will _always _need more when it comes to you."

"I love you...Pitch, please. No more waiting. I've waited long enough. I want you inside me, _mon coeur_." He shivered.

"Stretch yourself, my lover. I want to watch you prepare yourself for me."

"No stretching. I want you _now_."

Pitch leaned forward, giving Jack a quick kiss. "No, my dearest heart. I want you to prepare yourself so that it doesn't hurt. Nine months is a _long _time, my darling, and I _will _have it be perfect."

"Then you stretch me. I don't want to feel myself. I want to feel _you_."

"Jack, you left me. You _broke_ my heart. I think I earned the right to watch you stretch yourself."

"Then you better kiss me now." Jack licked his fingers before reaching down and pushing two of them into himself.

"Willingly, my love." Pitch leaned down, nibbling on Jack's lower lip before slipping his tongue between the plump pieces of flesh.

"Mmmm...I love you so much. I've missed you so much. Your taste. Your smell. Your touch. _You_." He pushed in a third finger, giving a moan.

"Jack, I love you. I love you tremendously...madly...completely...utterly...wholeheartedly. I missed everything about you. Holding you, kissing you, _loving _you. My life felt so worthless without you in it."

"Me too...I died inside without you." Jack used his free hand to wrap around his own dick, stroking himself desperately. "I-I'm ready. Pitch, do it now."

"Legs on my shoulders, lover. I want you _completely_ open to me."

Jack lifted his legs up, opening them to his fiancé. "I'm yours. Forever. Take me."

Pitch held one hand on Jack's hips, pressing his fingers into the soft skin. With his other hand, he lined the head of his cock up with Jack's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in until the head popped through the tight ring of muscle. Pitch groaned, almost falling over. "Lover, I want you to move against me. Move that beautiful body of yours. Take me inside you."

"Y-yes..." His hips started to move, pushing himself further up and onto Pitch. "So long...I love you," he gasped.

"Jack, I've missed this. I've missed _you_. More, my dearest darling, more!"

"You're so amazing and wonderful and perfect. I will never want anybody or anything as much as I want you."

Pitch gasped when he felt his cock push into Jack's prostate. "God...more! Don't stop, my sweetling. Make me _want_ to stay for always."

Jack cried out, holding him close. "Oh, God! I am nothing without you, my love!" He pushed Pitch onto that spot again.

Pitch grunted from the force. "I'm leaving, Jack. Give me a reason to stay."

"Because I love you." He pushed their lips together. "I love you so damn much, and I would die without you."

"Mmmmm...more. I don't think I'm entirely convinced yet. Come now, Frost. Convince me like you really mean it."

Jack pulled him down closer, placing light kisses on the scars on Pitch's neck. His mouth moved up to suck on the man's ear. "I can never imagine myself with anybody but you. Only you. You and your cock and your delicious skin and your eyes and your mouth and your hands. _You_."

"Say it, Jack. I _need _to hear you say it. Please."

"I love you, Pitch." He bit down on the sensitive skin of the man's neck. "Come inside me."

"Jack! Oh, God...come with me, darling. Paint your love on me."

"Yes! So _close_, Pitch!"

"Faster, Jack. Move faster. I'm...I'm so close!"

Jack rocked himself up onto Pitch, hitting his prostate harder than before. "I love you!" he screamed, coming all over their chests.

Pitch grunted, thrusting a few more times before coming deep in his lover. "J-jack!"

The younger man held himself close to Pitch, tears streaming down his face again. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Never let me go, Jack. Never again."

"N-never..."

_Je t'aime. Mon amour. Mon coeur. Mon âme. Mon tout_.-

I love you. My love. My heart. My soul. My everything.

* * *

**Reviews? I think we deserve it for getting them back together. Don't you? :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Jack collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard. He put a hand to his head. "Perhaps having sex wasn't the best idea for my head...but I don't care." He smiled up at his fiancé.

Pitch looked down at his lover, rubbing his fingertips on Jack's forehead. He leaned down and gently kissed Jack's eyelids. "Is my little love still feeling ill?"

"Mhmm. Just a little. Dad went out to get some meds." He closed his eyes.

"Come now, my little love, I have a sure-fire way to cure you. Get in my arms, dearest." Jack slid over, burying his face in his fiancé's neck. Pitch grabbed a sheet from the bed, pulling it off to wrap it around his lover. He stood, carrying Jack into the kitchen. "And...up we go!" Pitch plopped Jack onto the counter nearby, kissing him before walking, completely naked, to the fridge.

"Put some clothes on. Dad'll be back soon."

"Does my body truly repulse you that much?"

"You know it doesn't. But considering when he left I was practically passed out in a bed, I'm not sure he would be too welcome to coming back and finding both of us walking around naked," he chuckled.

"If you love my body even a _fragment, _I'll risk it. Besides, you may be completely naked too, but like the wonderful fiancé that I am, I grabbed you a bit of decency. So, there's really no problem."

"Pitch, please. I don't want my dad to kill you when I only just got you back."

"If you could promise not to pass out, I could always give you a piggyback ride. You could cover me with the sheet...and maybe give me a kiss or two while I work on healing you."

"I suppose that might work...and I could try not to pass out." Jack held his arms out to his lover.

Pitch stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "What a sweet lover I have." He nibbled on Jack's collarbone before stepping away and presenting his back. "Arms around my neck, legs around my waist."

The younger man did as he was told, wrapping himself around Pitch. He pulled the sheet around both of their bodies, hiding their nudity. "So what is this magical cure of yours?"

Pitch wrapped his arms under Jack's legs, providing extra support. "Soup, my sweetling. Whenever I was ill during my marriage, my wife would make it for me. After she died, I continued using the recipe for Aery. Now, I'll make some for you."

"Sounds delicious..." Jack rested his head on Pitch's shoulder. "I do so love your cooking." He tiredly watched his love's hands move.

"You're sagging, darling. Talk to me. Stay awake. Let me hear your lovely voice."

"But I'm so tired..." he moaned.

Pitch sighed and turned the temperature on the stove back to a lower setting. "Very well, my sweetling. Hold on. I'll take you back to bed."

"Mhmm..." Jack's eyes drifted shut.

He shook his head and smiled, carrying his sleeping love back to his..._their..._room. He laid his love down on the bed, wrapping the sheet around the small body. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before moving down to kiss the soft lips. "I love you, my dearest heart."

"Love you too. You're going to stay, right?" Jack looked up at him with tired blue eyes.

"Forever, my dearest love. I'll finish cooking and then come _right back_ to feed you and then make passionate love to you again."

"Wear pants this time." With a smile, he curled up on his side.

"As you command, dearest." Pitch leaned forward, kissing the tip of Jack's nose. Standing up, he reached down for his pants, pulling them on. _Dressed enough..._ He smiled down at his lover, running his fingers gently through the white hair before walking back into the kitchen. Heading back to the stove, he picked up the spoon and stirred the broth.

* * *

North walked through the door, a bag of medicines from the store in his hand. He looked up as the smell of food caught up to his nose. "Jack?" The big man went into the kitchen. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Pitch looked back, horrified. "Oh, God...Mr. North."

"You dare show your face in my home when my son has not smiled in months because of you? I warned you what I would do if you hurt him..." He dropped the bag on the counter, cracking his knuckles.

Pitch held up his hands, backing up slowly. "Please, just hear me out. You can hate me, you can kill me..." He turned his scarred wrists towards the man. "...Lord knows I've tried, but please. I love your son still. All of this, these long months...they were because of a lie. I would never _willingly _leave your son."

"I will let Jack decide what I should do with you." He picked up the medicines, heading for his son's room.

"Please, no! He's sleeping, and he...he looks so beautiful when he sleeps. Please, don't wake him."

North stopped. "He needs medicine. Then he can go back to sleep."

"If he must be woken...let me. Please."

"Very well." He sighed, handing Pitch the bag.

Pitch sighed, relieved, and took the bag. "Which one does he need? There's so many."

"The fever reducer, of course. Are you an idiot?"

"Sometimes I really do believe so. These past nine months...most definitely."

"And how are you going to make that up to him?"

"By loving him forever. By spending the rest of my life _begging _his forgiveness for being a complete and utter fool. By giving him the kind of life that he _truly _deserves."

"I suppose that is a start. Go give him medicine."

"Thank you, Mr. North." Pitch opened the door, leaving it cracked enough for North to look in. He bent down by Jack's head, placing light kisses on Jack's face. "Darling? Sweetheart, wake up."

"Mmmm?" Jack shot up, immediately regretting it. "Pitch?"

He grabbed onto Jack's shoulders, steadying his younger lover. "Yes, my dearest heart. I'm here."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He gave Pitch a tired smile, realizing this was real and not just a dream.

"No, love. Your father's here, and you need to take your medicine. We want you to get better, after all." Pitch smiled, tracing a fingertip around Jack's full lips.

"Dad's back? Did he threaten you yet?" Jack chuckled, leaning to rest his forehead against Pitch's shoulder.

"Perhaps. He said he'd leave it to you to decide my fate. Please, sweetness...don't make him hurt me too bad."

"He won't. I promise. Now, where's my medicine?"

"Right here, my love. Stick your tongue out like a good boy." Jack's tongue stuck out towards him, waiting for his medicine. Pitch chuckled and leaned forward, sucking the muscle into his mouth.

Jack moaned. "Th-that's not...medicine..."

"Yes, it is. _My _version of medicine. With how much I plan to give you, you'll be healed in no time, don't you think?"

"Just don't give me so much that I go comatose," he chuckled.

"If you do go comatose, I'll _suck _the life back into you. Does that sound good?"

Jack blushed, mumbling, "My dad is right outside, you idiot."

"Does that sound good, Jack?"

"Just give me the medicine, you arrogant prick."

"Say what I love you to say. Say it once, and I'll give you the pharmacy's version of medicine."

"I love you, Pitch. Now, please just give me the meds so I can stop feeling like shit."

"As you command, my sweetest darling. Stick the tongue out."

"Not after what you did last time."

Pitch held up a hand, holding the pill between his pointer finger and thumb. "I swear! Stick out our tongue and I'll put the pill, _and only the pill_, in your mouth." Jack cautiously stuck his tongue out. "Good boy." Pitch leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead as he laid the pill on Jack's tongue. "Good boy."

Jack grabbed a bottle of water from his bedside table, using it to help swallow the pill. "Thank you." He rubbed a hand on his forehead. "How's that miracle soup coming along?"

Pitch froze. "Fuck!" He stood quickly, running from the room.

He chuckled, laying back on the bed with a soft groan. "Hey, Dad?"

North stepped inside the room, going over to sit by his son. "You alright, Jack?" He stroked the sweaty strands of hair sticking to the man's forehead.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"It is good to see you smile again, my son. Are you sure about him, though? He broke your heart."

"No, Dad. I'm the one who hurt him. And it was so stupid of me. We truly love each other, and now that I have him back I am never letting him go."

"As long as you are happy." North leaned forward to kiss the top of his son's head.

"Thank you, Dad." Jack curled up under the blanket as his father started to leave. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Jack?" He stopped at the doorway, looking back at the bed.

"Can Pitch stay the night here?"

"For tonight, he can. But if you are going to live together more permanently, you should think about finding new apartment for yourselves."

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Dad." Jack buried his face back in his pillow with a small frown, regretting that he had lost the loft the two of them had lived in before.

"I will go check on Pitch. Make sure he isn't destroying my kitchen." North headed to the kitchen.

"Fuck...fuck...oh, fuck it!"

"Something wrong?"

"I messed up the soup. Jack can't have bad soup...not my Jack." He turned to North, his hair sticking up. "Mr. North, when Jack's mother was alive, did you want her to have only perfection? Is it normal that I want Jack to have only the best?"

"Of course it is. That's what everyone wants for their greatest loves. It is what I wanted for Jack's mother and for my children for years."

"Mr. North...I love him to distraction. I never thought I could ever love anyone as much as I love the man in that room."

"Love as strong as what you share is usually something that comes unexpected and hits us like runaway sleigh." He chuckled. "You are not first to feel love so deep, nor will you be last."

"I still wish to marry him, Mr. North. I would ask for your permission again."

"I am not sure I should. Last time I gave permission, you separated for nine months." North stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"And I will leave him again if you demand it of me. But if you deny me in any way one more moment with your son, I hope you may show some mercy and kill me instead. I don't care how, just do it, because I cannot_..._I _will not _live without your son."

The big man gave a smile. "Who am I to stand in way of such love? I only want Jack to be happy, and _you_ do that. He has not smiled whole time you have been apart. But he smiles today because of you."

"And I live because of him. You have...a fine son, Mr. North. You should be proud of him."

"I am indeed, and I trust his judgment in people. He trusts you. So I will too. Yes, you may have my permission _again_ to marry my son."

"Thank you, Mr. North. I also have...ahem...one more request to make."

"What is that?"

"I plan on bedding your son, repeatedly, tonight. Is there any chance you might...forgive me if you should hear anything?"

North rubbed his temple with a sigh. "I will tell you what I already told my son: you may stay tonight, but if this going to last the two of you should find home of your own."

"I understand, sir, but...you didn't answer my question. Will you forgive me?"

"If it means Jack is happy then yes. But tonight _only_. Or else it's to hotel with the two of you."

"If it'll make you more comfortable, I can take him to a hotel tonight. I expect your son will be very...verbal tonight."

"Are you trying to make me kick you out?"

"No, I'm offering to take your son and leave before you feel the need to make us. Trying to get a headstart on being a good son-in-law."

"I may be accepting of Jack's lifestyle choice, but I am still his father. I do not wish to know of what goes on between you two behind closed doors. But he is still sick and I do not think he should leave tonight. So for tonight only I will forgive."

"Thank you, Mr. North. I appreciate having to not move him. I'd hate to have to tell him that we have to relocate sometime in the middle of the night."

"Go. The two of you have been apart for long enough."

"But...the dishes..."

"I will do them. He has seen enough of my face over last few months. Yours he has not."

Pitch nodded. "Thank you...again."

"One more thing, Pitch?"

"Anything for you, sir. I owe you that much."

"I believe that loft of yours is still available on market." Without another word, North pushed up his sleeves and started washing the dishes.

"Mr. North? Would it be too bold of me to...possibly hug my future father-in-law?"

"Not at all." The big man turned around, wiping his wet hands on his pants with a deep chuckle.

"Just...don't squeeze too tight. I don't think your son would appreciate any broken bones, especially tonight."

"Just because I am big does not mean I cannot be gentle."

"Your son did say that once. I just wanted to be sure." Pitch extended his arms, walking towards North cautiously.

North quickly dragged the man into his arms with a laugh. "No need to be so scared. You are future son-in-law after all."

"And you are a great future father-in-law. Very understanding and...omph!...great at giving hugs."

"You will get used to it." North set him back down. "Now, go make my son smile as only you can."

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful things ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

Pitch opened the door slowly, taking in the sight before him. Jack was so calm, so beautiful, so..._dear_. He approached the bed, crouching down to run his fingers through the sweaty white strands, trailing down to caress what neck was uncovered. "Jack..."

"Pitch..." Jack moaned in his sleep, pushing the blankets further off of himself to escape the heat.

"Jack, wake up. I need you. I want you. You now _burn _for me, Jack."

The younger man cracked his eyes open, looking up at Pitch with a dizzy smile. "I'm glad it wasn't just a dream. You're really here."

"Of course I'm really here. And this time, I'm not leaving. No matter how much you push, or scream, or threaten, I will _never _leave you again."

"I'm so happy..." Jack brought the man's hand to his face, nuzzling it.

"As am I, lover. So...very...happy." Pitch stood, moving to straddle his love. "Come now, dearest. Nine months is a long time not to see you, and we've only made love once. How can I possibly be satisfied with that?"

He sighed. "C-can we wait until the meds kick in? I want to be able to enjoy it more instead of worrying about my head."

"That's what I'm concerned about. Your _head_..." Pitch reached behind him, running a hand teasingly over Jack's crotch. "...it must be _aching_. Maybe I could do something to soothe the pain?"

Jack gasped, clenching his eyes shut. "Pitch..."

"Yes, my dearest?"

"We need to talk about things first."

"Must we?" Pitch squeezed the sheet, a teasing smile on his lips. "I suppose it was unavoidable."

"It's been nine months. Things have changed in our lives. I want to know how you've been."

"Lonely. Suicidal. The usual. And you?"

"A-about the same, I suppose, but that's not the point. I've missed you. Why can't we just hold each other for a bit?"

"I need to feel close to you, Jack. I need that _connection _we feel only when we make love. I want to come _home_, Jack. To you, with you, _in you_."

"Pitch...o-okay." Jack reached forward, pressing his lips to his love's neck.

Pitch brought his head forward, resting his forehead on Jack's shoulder. "Say it. Please."

"I love you, _mon coeur_. Make love to me."

Pitch turned his head, kissing the soft skin of Jack's neck. Reaching down, he grabbed Jack's hand, bringing it to touch the scars on his wrist. "Again."

"I love you so much." He sucked on Pitch's earlobe.

"Again, my dearest love."

"_Je t'aime, mon amour._" Jack held their bodies close. "Now, show me how much you love me."

Pitch kissed his way down Jack's body, slowly undoing each button on his sleepshirt, following the growing trail of skin with his tongue. Finally reaching the sleep pants, he nibbled the skin above the band. "How I've missed this. The soft skin of your stomach. The new spot that drives me..._wild_." Jack's breath hitched at the feel. He reached down to stroke through his lover's hair with a smile. Pitch groaned. "Oh, lover. You truly do know how to seduce me...sexy minx."

"Mmmm...I try." His pale fingers started to massage against the man's scalp.

Pitch moved his lips away from the skin, choosing instead to nuzzle the pale flesh. "I've missed this. Your fingers in my hair. Your stomach. The way your body moves as you breathe."

Jack gave a soft smile. "And I have missed you too, my love."

Pitch laid his head down on the flat stomach, looking up the body towards his love. "I want to marry you."

He chuckled. "Why, thank you, but I already knew that. That is why there's a ring on my finger, is it not?"

Pitch smiled and nodded. "But I mean...why wait? Why have a huge ceremony? All I need is you. And Aery, your father and Tooth are close by. Why are we waiting?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I suppose I did promise you we could get married as soon as my hand was healed..."

"Don't agree because of old promises. Agree because you want to marry me _now_."

"I do want to marry you now. Just...give me a few weeks? I still have to work on your wedding present." He smiled down at the man by his stomach.

Pitch sighed. "Jack..." He crawled up his lover, scooping his hands under Jack's shoulders. "A few weeks? That's so _long_!"

"And you are as impatient as a child. But I still find it adorable."

"If you find me so adorable...then don't make me wait. I mean it, Jack. I've waited a _very long _time for you. I've lost you more times than I even want to remember. I want you as my husband, Jack. I want to carry you to my bed and know that the man I sleep with that night is _mine_, completely and utterly."

"I already am completely yours, _mon coeur_. Hmmm...I'll make you a deal, alright?"

"Perhaps. Let me hear this deal first, and then I'll decide if I wish to agree to it. Just a tip from a smart businessman, my darling."

"We can get married after we find a place of our own to live. On our wedding night, I don't want to come back to my childhood room in my dad's house. I want to go home to a place of our own."

"So, as soon as we have a place of our own...you'll marry me?"

"Well, as long as we can also have enough time to give our guests enough warning." He chuckled.

Pitch put his head down, softly caressing the soft shoulder blades with his fingertips. "What's your definition of 'enough warning'?"

"A few days. Just long enough so they can be sure they'll be free."

"What if they don't need a few days? What if they know quickly, that they won't be busy?"

Jack gave him a disapproving look. "It's the polite thing to do. Just be happy I'm not making you wait the traditional months between invites and the wedding."

Pitch moved his hand, tugging on the white strands and pulling the head back. "Don't you dare, my sprite. I'm not letting you delay this any longer." His teeth scraped along the sensitive, pale skin of Jack's neck. "You _will _be mine, Jack. Not just as my lover but as my husband."

Jack groaned at the tug on his hair, wincing slightly. "I'm not making you wait that long, though, Pitch. Like I said: as soon as we find a place to live and only a few days after that."

Pitch sat back. "No deal."

"Why?" Blue eyes widened, looking up at him. "I mean, apartment hunting can't be _that_ hard, right?"

"Of course not. However, I'm not waiting. If people can be sure they're free and that they can make it within a few hours, I want to marry you. Nine months isn't long, Jack, yet it can be an eternity. A few weeks or a few days is no different."

"I am so confused right now..." Jack fell back on the bed, his arm over his eyes.

"I will accept _this _deal. As soon as we have a place, and if people can make the time, we will marry _that day_. I'm not waiting anymore, Jack Frost."

He gently stroked his lover's cheek. "Alright. Deal."

Pitch smiled, working his hands down to Jack's pants. "Lift your hips, lover. I suddenly have an urge to make passionate and _hard _love to you."

"Of course, my love." Jack's hips lifted just enough to let Pitch remove his pants. "I can't wait." He pulled the man down for a kiss.

"On your knees, my darling."

The younger of the two rolled over, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees shakily. "I love you, my darling Pitch. I love you."

Pitch ran a hand gently over the soft curve of Jack's rear. "I love you." Stretching forward, he clamped a hand over Jack's mouth. "We must be quiet, my darling. Your father is _so close_,and we wouldn't want him to know how _erotic and sexy _his son is." Lining himself up with Jack's entrance, he shoved forward, causing the bed to bang against the wall. "But I still want to hear those sounds. Let me hear you, Jack. Every sound that comes out of that pale throat, I want to hear it."

* * *

Throwing an arm down to support their weight, Pitch gently lowered their bodies to the bed. Still inside his lover, he snuggled against Jack's body, pulling it close.

"I love you so much..." Jack held Pitch's arms tight around him, pulling the sheets over their bodies when he shivered.

Pitch pulled back, nuzzling the shell of Jack's ear. "Are you still ill?"

"Mhmm." He nodded his head slightly. "I think the meds are finally starting to kick in a little, though."

"I knew my medicine would cure you. It always has." Pitch chuckled, pulling himself out and rolling the smaller body around. "Hold me, dearest."

Jack slid forward, burying his face in Pitch's neck with a smile. "I'm not so sure it was your medicine that did it, but you can keep thinking that if you want."

Pitch ran a hand along Jack's spine, tangling the fingers of his other hand in the white locks. "Jack, that hurt my pride. And here I thought you loved my medicine. Now I know the truth!"

"I do love your medicine. Very much so." He placed a gentle kiss against the man's neck. "It is the perfect remedy for a broken heart, which you _have_ cured me of. But for a fever? Not so much."

"Is this heart still broken? Do you need more medicine?"

"It isn't anymore. I am in fact happier than I have been in ages. Because I have you back in my arms."

"Say it, Jack. Say it, my dearest love."

"I love you, Pitch. You are more essential to me than air."

"I'm pleased to hear it." Pitch leaned down to kiss the pale forehead but pulled back when his lips met with hot skin. "Jack, you're burning up!"

"I-it's not so bad. Just a small fever..."

"No, my sweetling, you're scalding. Come, my little love." Pitch took the small body in his arms, pulling it from the bed. "To the shower with you. I think a shower is _exactly _what we both need, don't you?"

"Mhmn..." Jack nodded his head, resting his head against his lover's shoulder.

Pitch opened the door, turning on the light in the bathroom. Reaching a hand out, he pulled the curtain back and turned the handle, releasing a spray of lukewarm water. _That is not going to feel very nice, but anything for Jack._ Pitch put down the toilet seat and sat on it, pulling the thermometer out from the cabinet. "Open your mouth, dearest. You need to put this under your tongue."

Jack put the thermometer in his mouth with a groan. "So...hot..."

"I know, sweetling." Pitch waited and took the thermometer out when it was time. _Sweet Jesus...almost one hundred and three_... "Come dearest, time for that shower I promised you. It'll be a little cold, but I think it'll be a relief for you." Pitch opened the curtain, carrying the hot body under the spray of the water.

The younger man let out a sigh of slight relief, holding himself close to Pitch. "I love you..."

"And I love you." Pitch shivered when he felt the water touch him, the temperature cool to the fire under his skin. _Think with your head, Black, not your dick... _"I'll need you to stand on your feet. I can't very well wash you if my hands are full with you." Jack nodded, tiredly standing on his own but still holding onto Pitch. "That's it, hold on to me. Turn around, back to my chest. Hold on to my arms. And whatever you do, _don't_ fall asleep."

The younger man leaned heavily against his lover, but he did manage to turn around. "...love you..."

"Good boy, keep saying it." Pitch reached for the soap, rubbing it between his hands. His long fingers caressed the burning skin, working on cooling it down.

Jack shivered, letting loose a soft moan. "I love you so much, Pitch."

"Keep saying it." Pitch was desperate by now. _He's still so warm. He shouldn't be this warm._

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me, Pitch. I need you so much. I'd die without you."

"I know, my dearest heart. Me too." _Too warm...he's too warm...North! _"Jack, keep talking to me."

Jack shivered violently in his arms. "N-never let me go. Promise you won't..."

"Never. I promise." Pitch shut the water off, quickly picking up the warm body. _Too warm...too warm..._ "I'm going to dress you now, my darling. Keep talking. Stay awake."

He moaned at the thought of wearing clothes. "But it's so hot."

Pitch chuckled nervously. "What's this? What happened to the pretty words you were saying before?" Laying the body down on the bed, he moved frantically to pull clothes out of drawers and the closet. _Too warm...hospital..._

Jack shivered again. "I-I love you, _mon...mon coeur_."

"More, Jack. I need more." Pitch worked on pulling a pair of boxers over his lover's slim hips.

"I love you..." His head weakly lolled to the side, watching Pitch move. "Where's Dad's meds? I think I..." He shivered. "...need more."

"You don't think, my dearest. Leave that to me. You just keep saying what I love for you to say, and let me do the thinking." Having pulled the boxers on, he worked on putting on a pair of loose pants.

"I-I can still think. Just need some more meds...and you...and I'll be fine. Good as new."

"What did I tell you, sweetling? Pretty words are all I want to hear from those full lips. _Only _pretty words."

He moaned softly, curling onto his side with another shiver. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

_Can't wait...can't wait..._ "Jack, stay awake!" Pitch tugged on a pair of sleep pants over his hips, not even bothering to work on shirts for either of them. He pulled the shivering body into his arms, rushing to North's door. "Mr. North! Mr. North, wake up!"

The big man opened the door a few moments later, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is big racket? First noises downstairs and now this? You are pushing your luck young man."

"It's Jack! It's my...my Jack is ill. He's burning up! He needs a doctor, not medicine."

North jumped to attention, immediately reaching out to feel his son's forehead. "H-hey, Dad. Tell him I'm fine. That I-I don't get sick ever."

"I want to, my boy. But this time you _are_ sick. Very sick." He reached behind him, grabbing his coat and keys. "Come. We take him to hospital." North lifted Jack from Pitch's arms gently. "Go get jackets. For both of you."

Pitch nodded, rushing to grab the coats. Dashing back, he slipped his on and worked on putting Jack's on. "Put him back, Mr. North. I need him in my arms. Please...put him back."

With a sigh, North handed his son back over to the other man, heading for the front door. "We must hurry."

Pitch followed the older man, stroking Jack's back. "Stay awake, my dearest. Remember: pretty words."

Jack mumbled a slur of "I love you"s, his face burying in his lover's neck.

"Good boy." Pitch pulled the body close. Lowering his mouth near Jack's ear. "Don't leave me, Jack."

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	38. Chapter 38

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't come back here unless you are closely related to Mr. Frost."

"I am, damn it! I'm...his husband."

North stopped the nurse. "He comes in." He didn't leave any room for argument before pulling Pitch with him down the hall.

Pitch quickly overtook the older man, running down the hall. Finally finding Jack, he rushed to kneel by the bed. "Jack...dearest."

"Pitch...?" Jack's eyes weakly opened, looking at his love with a small smile. "Where you been?"

Pitch chuckled, sniffling as he wiped his tears away. "I've been fighting with the nurses like the arrogant prick I am."

"Mmm...does sound like you..."

"Doesn't it? Seems you truly are the only one to bring out my softer side." Pitch took a hand in his, raining kisses on the knuckles. "Where are my pretty words, my heart's treasure?"

"I love you..." He sighed happily at the kisses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"You should be, you naughty creature. Gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Good. And when you're well, I have the perfect idea of how you can apologize." Pitch smiled against the skin, moving his head to rest on Jack's stomach.

Jack smiled softly, using his free hand to stroke through his lover's hair. Seeing as the other arm was riddled with IV's and needles, he couldn't move it very far. He looked up at his dad, who was standing in the doorway. "Thank you for getting them to let him in. I know how stupid they can be about guests sometimes."

North chuckled, patting his belly. "I think he would have found way in with or without me."

"Sounds about right..." He looked down at the man holding him lovingly. "He always has been stubborn when it comes to me."

Pitch's voice was muffled. "Damn straight." He nuzzled further into the sheets, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"But you're not straight, _mon coeur_." He chuckled softly, wincing only in the slightest. The hospital had really done a great job with the pain killers. "At least not anymore." North burst out laughing.

"Minx." Pitch chuckled, raising himself up enough to kiss his lover and slipping his tongue between the pale lips.

Jack moaned ever so slightly, still chuckling. "I try..."

"Lover, as much as I enjoy the sound of your voice, I want you to shut up and just kiss me."

"We're in a hospital." Jack gave him a slight disapproving look.

"I don't care. Kiss...me...now."

He had a small smile, leaning forward to lightly press their lips together before pulling away. "I don't want you to catch whatever I have."

"Speaking of which, what _was_ the terrible illness that made my poor little love sick?"

"I don't know for sure. Something about maybe stress and being weak or something. I was a little out of it when he told me."

"Alright, my dearest." Pitch stood, kissing the pale forehead. "I'll go find the doctor and find out." Passing North, he leaned in, whispering, "Please...come find me should anything change. I've been gone too long to miss anything now."

North smiled at the younger man. "Of course. Now go find out what is wrong with him."

* * *

"He has something called Takotsubo cardiomyopathy. In other words, he has what some would call the Broken Heart Syndrome. Your husband said that he had been having chest pains recently after something happened. We believe that this weakened his immune system enough that all of the stress caught up with him, causing him to come down with an illness on top of the syndrome."

Pitch had his arms crossed, his thumbnail being worked on between his teeth. "Broken...heart...syndrome? You're telling me that my husband became ill because of a broken heart?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, sir."

"T-thank you, Doctor." Pitch walked away, numb. _I did this...I broke it...I made him ill..._

North sat by his son's bed, holding his hand gently. Jack had fallen asleep not too long after Pitch had left.

"Mr. North, I need...I need to speak with you."

"What is it? Did you find what is wrong with him?"

"It was me...I made him ill."

North turned to face the man in the doorway. "What?"

"He suffered from something called Broken Heart Syndrome. That, along with all the stress of our...separation...made him ill. It was me. I broke his heart. I made him ill."

"I think that two of you should talk about that. I am sure he would not put blame on you."

"No, he wouldn't. Even if it _was _my fault...he'd never tell me. He's good like that...so good..."

"No. It is because he puts blame on himself. He does not blame you at all." Pitch shook his head, suddenly bursting into tears. He held a hand to his face, trying to cover his eyes. North stood up, bringing the man into his arms. "This is something two of you need to discuss. Neither should be taking blame from what I have heard of situation."

"How can I not? His heart wouldn't have broken if not for me. He would be well if not for me."

"Let _him_ decide who should be blamed."

"Can I have a moment alone with him?"

"Of course. I will go get snacks. Come get me when you are done."

"How about you come back in an hour? I think I'll need someone to remind me that we're in public."

"Very well." North let the man out of his arms and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Pitch looked toward the bed, watching Jack's chest rise and fall with each breath. "Jack..." Jack's nose twitched a little in his sleep, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Jack...wake up, you adorable, lovable creature." Blue eyes slowly cracked open, looking around groggily. He settled back with a smile when his eyes fell on the familiar form of his fiancé. "There you are. Hello, lover."

"Pitch..." Jack held his hand out to him.

"Jack..." Pitch slumped his shoulders and crossed the room in two strides, dropping down to nuzzle his face against Jack's stomach. "Jack..."

Pale fingers worked their way into Pitch's dark hair as Jack's smile slowly faded, replaced by a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"It was my fault...my fault..."

"What was?"

"This..."

"You didn't get me sick, Pitch. It just happened."

"I _did _get you sick...I broke your heart. It was me."

"First off, broken hearts don't give people fevers. And second...you didn't break my heart, Pitch. I broke it myself when I left you."

"No, the broken heart didn't give you the fever. It weakened you, leaving you open to any illness. The stress...the heartbreak...it made you weak. Jack...why is it that I always somehow manage to hurt you?"

"It wasn't you. It was never your fault. Not once. I..." His breath hitched. "I should be the one apologizing." Pitch shook his head, his whimper muffled as he held on tighter. "I-I should. I left you, Pitch. _I_ broke both of our hearts! I put us through those torturous months. You...you tried to kill yourself because of me." Jack buried his face in his hands, his eyes filling with tears. "I nearly killed both of us."

"No!" Pitch stood, keeping his head down, and crawled onto the bed to cover Jack's body with his own. "Enough! Enough, my dearest."

"I left you...I left our love...I left this perfect, beautiful thing between us..." He sobbed.

"No..." Pitch lifted the sheet, crawling under it. In a few quick movements, he wrapped Jack's leg around his waist and gently thrust in. "No."

"I didn't want to. But I did it anyway. I hurt us both. How can you forgive me for that?!" Jack gasped.

Pitch nuzzled Jack's chin, raising it so he could suck on the skin of Jack's pale throat. "Stop it...stop it..."

"H-how...?" He clutched the other man closer.

"Stop it!" Pitch thrust in, a little harder this time. "Please..." He sobbed, dropping his head onto Jack's shoulder.

"What made you come back, Pitch? Why did you change your mind?" He let out a moan.

"It was my uncle. I heard the things he said to you. Such awful things...and all I could think was, 'not my Jack. Don't you _dare _say those things to my Jack.' So I came back, determined to make you love me again."

"I never stopped loving you. Not once..." Jack pulled Pitch's face to his, pressing their lips together in a desperate, needy kiss.

Pitch moaned, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips. "I didn't know that then...but I hoped. I saw your painting, I read your words and I knew...you are that star. I've always tried to reach for you, and I touched you once. I came back, determined to do it again."

"I'm so glad you did..." Jack's hands clutched tightly at Pitch's shoulders. "Every single day I wanted to run back to you, beg you to take me back, but I couldn't. I was too afraid of what he would do to you."

"You foolish..." Thrust."...stupid..." Thrust."...wonderful creature. I love you. I love you so much, you little sprite."

"I love you too." He cried out, immediately clapping a hand over his own mouth to silence himself.

"Yes, Jack. That's it, let me hear you. Let me know how I can heal your heart."

"With your love." He gasped, a few more thrusts sending him over the edge. Jack clutched desperately at his lover as he spilled on himself underneath the hospital gown.

Pitch chuckled, nibbling on Jack's collarbone. "You naughty boy, look what you did. Now everyone will know how much you love me, how much you want me."

Jack's pale cheeks reddened in embarrassment, feeling dizzy. "A-and what about how much you love me?" He squeezed himself around Pitch's cock.

Pich grunted, reaching down to lift up the hospital gown. "If they can see how much I love you in _this _way, I will be very angry. _This..._" Pitch thrusted as he licked up some of Jack's cum. "...is only for you. They can just hear it through my words or see it through my gestures or looks. I think that should be obvious enough, don't you?"

He nodded his head. "I still want your cum inside me..."

"Don't worry, my little love. I have no intention of denying you, sick as you are." Pitch smiled, licking up the rest of Jack's release from his stomach and chest.

"Then give it to me. I want _your_ medicine." Jack pulled him down for a deep kiss, tasting himself on Pitch's tongue.

"Say it, Jack. Say it in such a way as to make me come."

Jack pushed himself up, putting his mouth to Pitch's ear and whispering huskily, "_Je t'aime, mon coeur_."

"Again, Jack. I'm...I'm so close."

"I love you so much, Pitch. You are my everything, and I never want to be apart from you again. I love you."

Pitch groaned, holding the body close to his as he spilled himself. "Jack...I love you."

Jack let out a happy sigh at the feeling, milking his lover for everything he had. "I love you too. I love you more than anything else in existence. Even if I lost everything, I could be happy so long as I still have you."

Pitch groaned, rubbing his head on Jack's shoulder. "Enough, my dearest. Such pretty words will make me want you again, and I'm not sure your body could take another round so quickly."

He moaned, but Jack knew he was right. "Then at least lie with me? I want to feel your arms around me."

"Try and stop me, my sweetling." Pitch reached out, grabbing a few tissues from the box next to the bed. He leaned back and lifted Jack's legs. Nibbling on the insides of Jack's pale thighs as he cleaned his lover up. "There now. All better." Pitch threw the tissues away, crawling back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and threw a leg possessively over Jack's. "When we get home, I want to do this again. _Properly_ this time." Jack nodded his head, burying his face back in Pitch's neck. He nodded off again, exhausted. Pitch smiled down at his lover, running comforting fingers through the white hair. "Sleep, dearest. With their medicine and mine, you'll be healed in no time."


	39. Chapter 39

"Ja-ack. Time to wake up, my love. There's a wedding to be had."

The younger man rolled over with a groan. "What're you talkin' 'bout? We haven't even found somewhere to live."

"Well, I have a little surprise for you." Pitch leaned down, nuzzling Jack's nape. "While you were asleep last night after our little...therapy session, I made a few calls. You sly minx, selling our loft." His hand moved to caress where the IV tubes were still in. "Well, thankfully no one was foolish enough to buy it before we got back together."

Jack's eyes shot open. "You...you bought the loft?"

"No, you stupid creature. I bought _our _loft."

"You insufferable man. I love you so much." He yanked Pitch down for a deep kiss.

"I do try. Also, while on my successful house-hunting high, I placed a few calls to a certain daughter of ours, plus a couple dear to our hearts, and I told them that if they could make it to the hospital today, than they would be able to make me the happiest man alive. Aery and Miss Tooth are very excited to pamper you for our wedding."

"Wait. When's the wedding?"

"As soon as you can be made presentable. Your father will give you away, Sandy will be my best man, and Aery and Miss Tooth will be there because they are _very _important and they know it."

"B-but the hospital still hasn't discharged me."

"No, they have not. However, I have permission from the doctor that your heart is well enough to be able to handle the excitement of saying 'I do.' I'm surprised you didn't know that the hospital has its own priest."

"But what about our wedding night? We can't spend it here." Jack made a face.

Pitch leaned down, sucking Jack's bottom lip into his mouth for a few quick nibbles. "He also said you were well enough to leave. While he's drawing up the discharge papers, we'll be saying our vows. And then afterwards...I'm going to take you to _our _home, lay you down in _our _bed, and make love to my officially wedded husband. Over and over and over again."

Jack let out a sniffle, throwing his arms around his lover and holding him close. "I love you."

"I love you too, but...is that a 'yes'? If not, I'll have you know you _did _promise. I have the home, I have the guests here...there's really no reason to say no, you sexy minx."

"Yes, it's a 'yes.' How could I say no to someone who clearly wants to marry me as much as I want to marry him?" He laughed.

"You've done it plenty of times before...but I'm taking this opportunity and running. Miss Tooth! Aery! Come, work your magic! I want him down the aisle so to speak, before he can say 'no.'"

Jack grinned as his sister and Aerabella came bouncing into the room. "Now, I'm hoping you two brought me some clothes, because I am most assuredly _not_ getting married in a hospital gown."

The two girls stopped and looked at each other, horrified. Pitch noticed this and chuckled as he shook his head. "As always, I am the one most prepared. There's a suit hanging up behind the door." He leaned down, flicking Jack's nose gently. "Blue, of course."

"Ugh. You're making me wear a suit to get married?"

"Darling, if I had my way, you'd be naked. _Completely_ naked, cock erect and proud, as you said your vows. Be happy I anticipated your protests and bought you something."

Jack blushed, sticking his tongue out at his lover. "There are women present, Pitch. You should learn to be careful with what you say."

"My daughter is used to my foul mouth when it comes to you. I speak to her often enough about my lover. And I think your sister is used to it as well." Looking at Tooth, he smiled. "There now, Miss Tooth, I gave you your opportunity. You can tell him now."

"Opportunity? Opportunity for what?" Jack turned to look at his sister. "Tooth? What is this idiot going on about?"

Pitch looked down, offended. "Idiot? Why, you little-"

Tooth stopped him, laying a hand on his shoulder. She walked over and picked Jack's hand up, laying it on her stomach. "You're going to be an uncle, Jack."

"What?! Oh my God, Tooth! How long have you known?!"

"Not long. I just told Sandy yesterday. Then Pitch called and told us about the wedding, and well...there's going to be no reason for you to forget our anniversary either."

Jack took his sister's hand in his, squeezing it with a big smile. "Tooth, I'm so happy for you. Sandy's a lucky guy to have you and your little one." He leaned forward and nuzzled her stomach. "And I'm going to be the best uncle you could ever hope for!"

Tooth rubbed the back of his head. "Will you still be so happy for us once I tell you that you and Pitch aren't going to be the only ones getting married today?"

The white-haired man froze, slowly looking up at her. "You mean..."

"Yes, Jack. There's going to be a double wedding today. I wanted to get married with my best friend and when Sandy heard Pitch's plans, he said, 'why are we waiting?' So here I am." Jack sat back, tears slowly starting to build up in his eyes.

"Are you happy, Jack?"

He nodded, wiping at his face. "Today is really going to be the best day of my life. My sister is finally getting married to a wonderful man she loves." He gripped her hand tightly, beckoning Aerabella to come sit on the bed. The teenager hopped over, hugging Jack tightly. "I'm getting a daughter. And I get to marry the man of my dreams. How can one person possibly survive so much happiness?" He looked up lovingly at his soon-to-be husband with a watery smile.

"I'm not sure, but I think we can try." Pitch looked down, running a thumb along Jack's bottom lip.

"I love you." He kissed the thumb. "And I love you." He leaned down to kiss the top of Aery's fiery-red head, smiling when she giggled. "And I love you." He brought his sister's hand up to his lips. "I love you all."

Pitch smiled. "Well, now that we know Jack loves everyone, I think it's time he got ready. I'd like to have my husband. _Today _preferably."

Jack laughed. "Then go get the nurse so I can be free of these damn contraptions." He lifted his arm with all of the tubes and wires.

Tooth smiled, pushing Pitch towards the door. "And you have to leave, Mr. Black. It's bad luck to see the _bride_ before the wedding." She chuckled.

"Bride, you say? Yes, Jack always has been the woman in the relationship. Moody, controlling..." Pitch leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, "...usually the one to _receive_..." Pitch pulled away, just narrowly avoiding Jack's hand. "Yes. Jack will make a fine bride."

"Hey! I am _so_ not the woman in this relationship! I-" Before he could finish, Tooth had already shoved the man out the door. "That nurse better get here fast." He crossed his arms with a huff.

Pitch stuck his head in. "A quick word. Jack, you are _very much _male." His eyes widened as he ducked back out of the room, narrowly avoiding taking a box of tissues to the face.

"So do you have a dress, Tooth?" Jack turned his attention back to his sister.

Tooth spun, showing off her rainbow dress. "Don't you like it?"

"It's beautiful." He smiled. "It suits you well. And you, Miss Aerabella. Green is definitely your color."

The teenager blushed. "When your dad's an artist, you learn what colors go well together." She grinned.

A knock was heard at the door, followed by the nurse peeking her head in. "I heard that a certain patient is getting married today."

Jack chuckled, raising his hand. "That would be me. Would you mind taking this machinery out of my arm? I don't think it's quite the look I'm going for when walking down the aisle."

"Who told you that you were walking down the aisle? Oh no, Mr. Frost, you're staying in bed until you are discharged. However, I _do _have permission to take these tubes off."

His jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're joking. I am _not_ getting married in a hospital bed."

"Yes, you are, Mr. Frost. You either stay in bed, or no wedding. I suppose your fiancé didn't tell you."

"But they're discharging me tonight anyway! What's a few hours going to change anything?!"

"Relax, Jack." Pitch walked in, hearing the raised voice of his lover. "I had to make a little deal with the doctor. He said that he would let me marry you...on the condition that you were rested _in bed_."

"You bastard..." He made to get out of the bed and throttle the man, but Tooth quickly pushed him back down.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just for now. Once you're discharged, we can have a proper wedding. In a church, with tons of people, flowers all over the place, a huge cake, and you walking down the aisle to me. But for now...rest and say 'I do.'"

"I have had five damn days of resting. I'm done with resting! I can walk just fine. Have them discharge me _before_ the wedding."

"Mr. Frost, please-"

"Done." Pitch stood, looking seriously at his lover. "And if I can't, I'll carry you down the aisle myself."

Jack finally settled back on the bed. "Thank you."

Pitch nodded. "And what do we say to wonderful lovers that do whatever their fiancés command?"

"_Que nous les aimons beaucoup._" Jack gave him a smile.

"In English, lover."

"We say that we love them very much. And I do."

"Do...what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I lovest thou from the deepest depths of my lonely heart, my love."

Pitch stepped forward, bending down to lick Jack's lips. "Good boy."

Jack watched his fiancé walk back out, yelling after him. "I am not a dog!"

"Yes, you are! And you're _mine_!"

* * *

Pitch carried his lover down the aisle, rubbing his fingers along the soft cloth. "You look very fine today, my love."

"And so do you, _mon coeur_." Jack still wasn't happy that he couldn't walk down the aisle himself, but he supposed being carried by his fiancé was better than being pushed in on a hospital bed.

"I know this isn't _exactly _what you wanted."

"I suppose I could look over certain...details. I mean, I _am_ marrying you, after all. It's worth it."

"Even though it's in a hospital, there's no big crowds, and I'm having to carry your heavy body down the aisle?"

"Even despite all of that. I finally get to marry you." Jack smiled up at him.

"And I _finally _get to marry _you_." Pitch leaned down, rubbing his nose against Jack's. "You're blushing."

"I think I have well earned the right to blush at my own wedding."

"My own blushing virgin bride. Except you're not a woman...and definitely not a virgin."

"Well, the second part you can blame yourself for. And I'm sorry I'm not a woman. I will never have a vagina, and I will never be able to give you a child. Will you still take me, though?"

Pitch stopped, looking up at the priest. "Put your book away, Father! There will be no wedding today!"

Jack froze, staring at him. "Wh-what?!"

Pitch smiled and looked back down at his lover. "You foolish creature. I will always love you, regardless of whether you have a vagina or can bear my children. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I love _you, _Jack Frost, man that you are. Don't ever doubt that."

He slowly shook his head, smiling up at his fiance. "I won't. Ever."

"Don't put that book away, Father. The wedding is back on."

Jack lightly smacked the man's chest. "You are such a tease. Making me think you were cancelling it all and then changing your mind."

"I've learned from the best. My lover, soon-to-be husband, is the biggest minx I've ever met."

"You have learned well, young grasshopper, but you are not yet a master." He grinned. "Now...let's get married."

* * *

"Do you, Toothiana North, take Sanderson Mansnoozie as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"

"I do." She giggled.

"And do you, Sanderson Mansnoozie, take Toothiana North as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"

"Of course." He looked at the woman next to him with a loving smile.

He turned to the other two. "Do _you_, Jackson Frost, take Pitch Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward?"

"With every ounce of love in my heart. I do."

The priest took a deep breath, but Pitch held up a hand with a chuckle. "You can save your breath, Father. I do. Very much."

He looked at Pitch and Jack, holding his arms out to them with a smile. "Then I now pronounce you husband and husband," and turning to Tooth and Sandy, repeated the gesture. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your spouses."

Jack quickly yanked Pitch down into a kiss before the man could react, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders. Pitch moaned, pulling the body up to press closer to him. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog," he growled. "But I _am_ yours." Jack kissed him again, softer this time, more loving and sweet.

"No, you are not a dog. However, you are mine and you are _very _good, so...good boy." Pitch clasped Jack around his neck, bringing those soft lips to his for a deep kiss.

Jack smiled into the kiss, his heart soaring. He held himself close to his lover. _Only yours. Forever..._

Pitch pulled away, slightly blushing when he noticed his friend had already stopped kissing his wife and that they were all staring at them, smiling. Sandy chuckled, pulling Tooth closer against his side. "Get a room, Pitch!"

"Willingly. Get out so we can make use of it." Pitch chuckled, pulling his husband closer to mimic Sandy's actions.

Jack laughed. "Or we could all go out and get some dinner to celebrate the joining of two happy couples who so desperately deserved their happy endings. Plus, I'm hungry."

North let out a booming laugh. "Now, do you believe me when I say hospital food no good?"

Pitch laughed, throwing his head back. "Words of wisdom, _Dad_."

"Indeed. When you are father of so many, wisdom comes with the job. And to think my little pack has grown by two today." The big man looked at his two new son-in-laws with a happy smile. "I could not have chosen better men for my children as you two."

* * *

Pitch pulled out of Jack, falling back on the bed. "I've got to say, it feels _so much better _making love now that I know it's with my husband."

Jack chuckled. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Pitch Black-Frost." He moved closer to his husband, cuddling himself close.

"Black-Frost? Hmm, I think I like it. After all, what goes together better than cold and dark?"

"Nothing. The answer is absolutely _nothing_."

"Wrong. There is something."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Jack Frost and Pitch Black."

"You have proven me wrong yet again, husband." Jack smiled up at him. "Nothing goes together better than us."

"Good boy." Pitch chuckled, nuzzling and softly nipping the skin over Jack's jugular.

"No." Jack pulled away, looking at his lover. "Good _husband_. I am no longer a 'boy' in any sense of the word."

"Good lover, good husband, good friend...good and _mine_."

He smiled. "Yes. Yours in every possible sense. Yours forever."

Pitch rolled over, running a finger up Jack's torso to trace along the fragile collarbone. "Would you still like a proper wedding? We'd keep today as the anniversary, but...just in case you want all the pomp and circumstance of walking _yourself _down the aisle..."

"I don't know if I'd want one for _us_. But maybe a small one, since some of my family couldn't come."

"Very well. Thisone you can plan since I've already had _mine_. You're my husband, so take as long as you need."

"I even have an idea of where and when already." He grinned at his husband.

"Do you now? Please, tell me, my lovely husband and lover."

"Next January. You, me, and our family. The French countryside in a modest, _petit_ chateau. Snow falling outside as we say our vows to each other." He smiled, nuzzling Pitch's neck.

Pitch moaned, wrapping an arm around his husband. "What a thought-out plan, my darling. Sounds delightful."

"Well, I _have_ wanted to marry you for quite a long time. I had plenty of time to figure out what I wanted."

"Oh, really? And...what do you want? Right now?"

"Right now? I want my husband to tell me how much he loves me. Over and over and over..."

"And over? I think I can do that, my love. Oh, my darling husband, how I love you." Pushing on Jack's shoulders, he moved the younger man onto his back. He swung a long leg over to straddle the smaller hips. "I love you so much that it makes my heart soar. I love the way you hold me. I love that you said 'I do.' I love that you frustrate me, annoy me, want me, love me, as much as I _think _you do. I love your hair, your eyes, your hands. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Jack smiled lovingly up at his husband, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. "And I love you, _mon cher époux_. I love you more than life itself."

"Jack Black-Frost, I would be honored to marry you in January, in France, with snow falling around us. I would be honored to become your husband _again_."

"I can't wait to marry you again. But this time I'll actually be able to walk myself down the aisle instead of being carried like an invalid." He chuckled. "And I can pick my own suit. You know, you'd think that, since you're painter and all, you would have been able to pick a better blue for me than you did." He grinned.

"My love, you would have scowled at the selection the store had. I picked the best blue they had, I swear! If I had the time to spare, I would have painted a suit on you. Ice blue, with frost crawling up your body."

"That sounds wonderful. We should try that as a...dress rehearsal sometime."

"How about right now? Tell me, Mr. Black-Frost, would you like to have a custom fitting now?"

"I suppose I'm not doing much else. Why not?" Jack pulled him down for a kiss.

"I beg to differ. I think there'll be a slight change of plans. You _will _be doing something right now and when we both..._come _back to earth, I'll fit your suit."

"Only so long as we make it quick. I don't want to keep my fabulous tailor waiting."

"Do you? I think he'll forgive you. You are a newlywed after all. And to a devilishly _handsome _Englishman with an _insatiable_ hunger for his young husband, no less."

"I suppose you're right. And that husband of mine does seem to be unable to resist a certain Frenchman's charm. Am I right, _mon coeur_?"

"I think you are correct. This Englishman has a particular love for French cuisine."

"Oh, poor, _monsieur_ tailor. I fear I shall be longer than I first thought..." Jack pulled his husband down for a deep kiss, his tongue begging for the man's taste.

Pitch responded, tangling his tongue with the one peeking through. "Maybe a few hours late. Maybe even a whole day. Poor _monsieur _tailor, having such a desirable client."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, husband."

"As you command."

* * *

**French translation for the chapter:**

_mon cher époux_ - my dear husband

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: much smut in this chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Pitch closed his laptop, running a hand through his hair. "And that's the end of Pitch Black, the famous artist."

Jack came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Pitch reached up, holding on to the pale arms. "I think so. It's just...I've been an artist for most of my life. It's strange to think that all of that is pretty much gone."

"You know you didn't _have_ to give it up, right? Your uncle was going after my career, not yours. He would have left you alone."

"No, my dearest love, he would have only left _us _alone if we spent our lives apart. I would rather spend forever in your arms and not be an artist than have my career and be without you." Pitch reached up, pulling Jack's head down for a kiss. "Besides, I love French cuisine too much to never have it again."

"I love you, _mon coeur_." Jack smiled, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You can still paint in your free time, but what are you going to do for the rest of your time?"

"Let's see. Wake up, have sex with you, take a shower, eat something, have sex with you, read a book, have sex with you, have dinner, maybe suck you off, take a shower, read another book, have _mind-blowing _sex with you, then sleep."

He chuckled. "You know that's not what I meant. Besides, I'm looking for a new job now too. What are you going to do when I'm not around to have sex with you. We have to pay the bills _somehow_."

"When you're not around? Die, mostly. And I have quite a bit put aside, we can use that." Opening his laptop again, he went on to a few websites. "Yep, here it is. I have...over ten million put aside. Do you think that'll be enough?"

"I just don't want you to be moping around the house all day while I'm gone." Jack walked around the couch, flopping down next to husband and curling up against him. "Did you ever think about going back to school?"

Pitch wrapped an arm around him, running his fingers over the soft skin of Jack's hip. "Jack, it'll make very little difference whether I'm home or working. Any moment I'm not with you, I will most certainly be moping. But I've never really considered it. I'm not quite sure what I could do, even if I did."

"What if you became an English teacher? I remember when we went to your mansion that day and I...almost drowned..." He shook the thought from his head. "But I remember you saying that you used to dream about becoming an English teacher. You wanted to inspire children to love it as much as you did."

Pitch's fingers froze. "Jack...that's brilliant! Why, you smart, talented creature! Of course. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Because you're always so stuck in your own head that you're too blinded to see what you really want. It's easy for me to know what you want, when you're the object of my constant observation." He chuckled.

"Constant observation? Husband, it pleases me to know this."

Jack grinned. "Of course it would. You always were an egotistical prick."

"Lover, I wish you would remember that I am _your _egotistical prick."

"I never said that I didn't know that. Now, if you _weren't_ my egotistical prick, then we would have a problem."

"Would we? Tell me, in this alternate universe, what would you do to rectify that?"

"Oh, I would find whoever you did belong to...and then I would fuck you senseless in front of them until you both understood who you _really_ belong to."

"Jack...get that sexy ass of yours to _our _bedroom. I feel a need to act out this scenario."

"Who said I'd be doing it in a bedroom?" He grinned mischievously, moving to straddle his lover.

"Curiouser and curiouser. Tell me, Mr. Black-Frost, where _would_ you do it?"

"Wherever I damn well feel like it." Jack's hands moved down, undoing Pitch's pants as he kissed the man underneath him.

"Jack, where do you feel like doing it?" Pitch was breathless, his face flushed.

"_Right here_." His hand grasped his lover's cock, stroking it hard.

Pitch's hips shot up. "Jack! Y-you're fantastic..."

"Oh, I know I am." Jack suddenly stood up, stripping off his shirt. "Turn over, lover, pants off, and on your knees. I need to show you how much you're _mine_."

"Jack...I can't feel my hands. Help me?"

The younger man leaned over, moving close to whisper in his ear. "I don't think you'd like _my_ help. I'm not in the mood to play gentle."

Pitch's eyes shot up, the gold orbs full of fire. "Really? I think I _would _like your help."

"Have it your way." Before Pitch could reply, Jack quickly flipped him onto his stomach on the couch. He kneeled down behind him, dragging his lover's hips up into the air and yanking his pants halfway down his thighs. "If you really want my help, then here. I'll give you a hand...and more." Jack's left hand reached around to stroked Pitch's length. He quickly sucked his fingers before pushing three straight into the man's ass.

Pitch moaned, hanging his head down. "J-jack, more. I want...more. I-I love you." He threw his head back, pushing his hips back onto Jack's fingers.

"More, you say? And why should I give you more?"

"Because y-you are a good master. So g-good...please, Jack."

"Oh, I'm good, am I? Would a good master do this?" Jack pushed his fingers in hard, grazing against the man's prostate.

Pitch gasped, pressing his face into the leather. "M-master...you're so good."

"Perhaps I need to try harder then." He pulled both of his hands away, undoing his own pants. When he was finally free, Jack lined himself up with Pitch's entrance, rubbing against it. His hands roamed up the man's back, burying in his hair and pulling his head back. "Tell me, lover. Is _this_ what you want?"

"Oh, God...yes! Good, master. So g-good to me."

"Well, you'll get it when _I_ feel like it." Jack pulled away again, crouching down behind his husband. His finger returned to the man's entrance, his tongue teasing the skin around it.

"Please, master. D-don't add another finger. Please don't m-make me suck you."

"Don't worry. I won't. I think you would enjoy that too much." His free hand darted between his lover's legs, massaging his balls.

"N-no. I would hate it. S-so much."

"You really shouldn't lie to me, lover. Liars get punished. I don't think you want that."

"I h-hate sucking you off. I hate when you thrust your f-fingers in me. I hate when you rub my balls like that."

Jack pressed his body all along Pitch's, his finger continuing its teasing. He leaned in close to whisper in the man's ear, "_Liar_..." Jack suddenly pulled his hand away, shoving his dick deep into his lover.

Pitch screamed, pitching forward to clutch onto the arm of the couch. "I hate the feeling of your d-dick in me. I hate when it presses into my prostate. I h-hate it when you say you love me."

"I don't just love you, Pitch. I _own_ you. You're _mine_ and only mine." Jack thrust in a few more times before pulling away, his fingers returning instead. "And I will do whatever the fuck I please with you."

"I'd hate it if you thrust f-four fingers in me. I'd hate you if you m-make me suck you. I'd h-hate you if you make me come w-without you."

"Mmmm...now that last one I'm sure you really would hate. What do you say? Shall I try it?" Jack spat into his hand, rubbing himself as he reduced the number of fingers he used on his lover.

"N-no! No...please. D-don't make me come. Don't fill me with your cum." The younger man curled his finger inside Pitch, pressing against another lovely little spot he'd discovered not long ago. Pitch's knees went weak, collapsing under him. "J-jack...what a cruel master you are. S-so cruel!"

Jack leaned over his lover, biting the man's hip with a mischievous grin. "Oh, how revenge is so sweet." He reached around, wiping some pre-cum from Pitch's weeping cock and bringing it to his mouth. "Almost as sweet as you."

Pitch moaned, the pain of the bite mixing with the pleasure of Jack's touch. "C-cruel..."

"Now you know how I felt when you did the same to me." Jack slipped a second finger in, pressing harder against the spot.

"A-ah! I...I hate you."

"I suppose you've learned your lesson, haven't you? Don't tease your lover when he is the master of teasing?" His fingers moved in deeper.

"You bastard..._If _I live t-through this, I will tease you t-till you come multiple times. I'll s-stick my cock in you enough to hit your prostate, and then I'll d-deny you. I'll f-finish myself off while you writhe on the bed, begging f-for me."

"Too bad you've already done that." He grinned. "I lived through it, and so can you. It's not so fun when it comes back around to be turned on _you_, is it?" Jack pushed in four fingers.

Pitch moaned, tears flowing freely now. "P-please. I...I lied. I l-love you. I love you s-so much."

"That's more like it, lover. Don't cry, _mon coeur_. You're _mine_, and I always take care of my things." Jack shoved his cock into his lover, slamming into his prostate. He pulled away, doing it again.

Pitch screamed, shoving a fist to his mouth. "T-too much...so full..."

The younger man reached up, pulling the hand from Pitch's mouth. "Tsk tsk. I want to hear _every_ noise you make, my love. Every single one." Jack's thrusts grew harder and more sporadic.

Pitch moaned and screamed, reaching back to cling to his lover's legs. "O-oh God! Yes! Yes! I l-love you! I love you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Jack groaned, his hand reached around to stroke Pitch in time with his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer.

"Jack! I...I w-want your cock in my mouth! I want to suck that cum d-down my throat."

Jack growled. "Not until _after_ you come."

"N-no...please...t-too much. T-too...oh God..."

"Come for me, _mon coeur_." He thrust in harder. Pitch stiffened, throwing his head back to scream as he came, shooting ribbons of cum onto the leather. "_Bon garçon_..." Jack pulled away with a groan, sitting back on the couch. "Now, suck."

"Jack...I can't move."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make myself come..." His hand moved to stroke himself, head falling back in ecstasy.

"N-no..." Pitch whimpered. "Come here."

"You know...it's a shame your mouth isn't over here..." he moaned.

"Jack...please. I'm _begging _you. Come here."

With a growl, Jack stood up, moving to sit on the arm of the couch by Pitch's head. His hand buried itself in those dark locks, pulling his face closer to his dick. "_Suck_."

Pitch moaned, pulling himself up. He wrapped his arms around the small waist as he took the cock in his mouth, swallowing it down his throat. He moaned again, bobbing his head slowly. In the state he was in, it didn't take Jack long before his grip was tightening and he was spilling himself into his lover's mouth with a groan. Pitch loosened his throat, swallowing every drop. When Jack began to sag backwards, he tightened his grip on the waist. "So much, Jack. There was so much..."

Jack cracked open an eye, looking tiredly down at his husband. "You're just lucky I held it in long enough for you."

"I am lucky. So grateful. Come, lie with me, lover."

"You better be. That kind of hurt, actually." He smirked, moving to lie down with the man on their cum-slicked couch. "So revenge is a bitch, huh?"

"Yes, but you're _my _bitch, and I'm yours." Reaching a hand down, Pitch caressed the softening cock with his fingertips. "Did it hurt? You poor darling. Perhaps I should be punished again for making you ache."

"It was the _punishing_ that made me ache to begin with," Jack chuckled, pulling Pitch's hand away from his dick.

"See? It takes a _true _master to hold out and tease _and_ bring pleasure to his lover. But next time...don't hold back."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who says I'm not a true master? If I recall, you were begging and whimpering _long_ before you had me doing that when you did it. If anything, that just means I'm a better teaser considering I held you off for just as long but started you begging earlier."

"Jack...you admitted to feeling hurt. I can make you beg and moan and scream long before I even enter you. And it doesn't hurt a bit for me to do it."

"It's not like it _really_ hurt. And I did have you begging before my dick went anywhere near your ass. And I-" He glared at his lover. "I'm not talking to you." Jack turned away from him, crossing his arms with a huff.

"No? That hurts, lover. You're so frustrating..." Pitch took his cock in his hand, pushing it slowly into Jack's entrance. "...but I love that about you."

"I-_I'm_ the frustrating one? I doubt that."

"Yes, you. You're so beautiful, so _dear_ to me, that even your anger makes me want you. It frustrates me that I might need to admit..." he thrusted gently, brushing against Jack's tender spot. "...that I was brought to paradise by your dick."

Jack gasped. "Mmmm...so you finally admit it."

"I said I _might_. How about we see how much pleasure you can give me, how hard you can milk my cock, and then maybe, _maybe_, I'll admit it."

The younger man groaned. "But I'm so tired..."

Pitch's fingers ghosted over the pale hip to creep onto Jack's cock. "Lover, you're so hard right now. Are you _sure _you're really that tired?"

"Oh, I'm positive I am. I think _you_ should do all the work this time."

"Should I? Perhaps you're right." He held a hand over Jack's chest, stroking his cock in time to his thrusts. "I can't find your prostate, my darling."

Jack gripped the edge of the couch tightly. "You...bastard..."

"Jack...no matter how often or how _hard _I thrust, I can't find it."

"I hate you..."

"Yes, love, I know. Don't blame me, though. I'm sorry my cock can't find that naughty little spot. It's _so _elusive."

"I will finish myself off. I swear I'll fucking do it, Pitch." His hand shoved Pitch's away, taking a hold of his own dick.

Pitch thrust in, pushing against Jack's prostate. "Oops, found it! Now, give that back to me." Jack moaned loudly, letting his husband touch him again. "Good boy. So nice and hard. My cock loves being inside you. My head loves to push into that spot, making you scream."

"And I love it too. I love it so damn much, Pitch."

Pitch thrust in, pushing hard on the spot. "Do you? And...how do you feel about me?" His fingers loosened on Jack's cock, waiting for the answer.

"I _love_ you, Pitch. I love you, _Mr. Black-Frost_."

"Good boy. That's what I like to hear." He tightened his grip again, tugging on the hard organ. "I want you to come, Jack. Spill your cum on this couch. Milk me so hard that I spill in you."

"Oh, God! Pitch!" Jack didn't want to hold back this time, letting himself spill himself all over Pitch's hand and the couch.

"That's it. Perfect, Jack. Bloody _perfect_. Milk me, Jack."

Jack tightened his muscles around his lover's cock. "Please..."

"Jack...that's good. That's so good. Harder, dearest. I can feel it."

"I want it, Pitch." He continued tightening himself until he felt Pitch's warmth spilling deep inside himself.

Pitch groaned, biting into the soft skin of Jack's neck. "Anything for you, Jack. I'm all yours."

"Forever..." He moaned softly, pulling his lover's arms around him and holding him close.

* * *

"Jack Black-Frost, I am going to kill you!"

Jack looked up. "What did I do?!"

Pitch walked in, slamming his hands down on the table. "What did you do? 'What did I do?' he asks. You made it so that I can't sit on my bum! I was sitting during the interview, moving around because all I could feel was your cock in my ass! And look!" He pulled his collar down a little, pointing to a mouth-sized purple bruise. "You gave me a hickey!"

"Is that such a _bad_ thing?" Jack's mouth turned into a smirk as he sat back in his chair with a stretch. "So how did the interview go besides that?"

"It damn well is a bad thing, you bloody minx! The principal is a flaming homosexual! He took one look at me and said, 'Guess someone took a big cock up their ass last night.' Jack! He even slapped my ass!"

Jack fell out of his chair, he was laughing so hard. "Oh, come on. I'm not even _that_ big. At least you know you and he would have something to talk about if you get the job."

Pitch crossed his arms, glaring down at his husband. "I _did _get the job. He wants to replace your cock with his, my _little darling_."

"_What_?" The younger man froze, slowly standing up with a deathly look on his face. "Where was this school again? I think your new boss and I should have a little _talk_." He headed for the door.

Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him into his arms. "Wipe that look off your face, you bloody fool. I told him he could take his cock and shove it. I still have the job, but he told me to 'come over if my lover ever denies me.'"

Jack's expression softened a little. "You really told him that, _mon coeur_?"

"Well, maybe not so harshly. I am English and jobless. I told him that his cock wasn't getting anywhere near my ass because my _husband _is a large black man wanted for multiple homicides."

Jack's face darkened again, and he punched his lover in the arm. "Embarrassed of me now? Well, fuck you too." He went back over to his laptop, opening it.

"Jack..."

"What?" He didn't look up from the papers he had picked up, comparing them to the screen on the laptop.

"Come here, Jack."

"No. Why should I go to a husband who is too embarrassed of me to adequately describe me to his new boss. I'm far too busy for that."

"Fine." Pitch turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him. Jack threw his papers in the air and let his head fall to the table with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

_Bon garçon_ - good boy


	41. Chapter 41

Pitch threw open the door. "Wake up, you bloody fool."

Jack jumped up in his chair, looking around with tired eyes. "What are _you_ doing back? Change your mind and have some fun with your boss, did you?" He reached down to start picking up his papers.

"Mr. Stoick, _this _is my husband. Jack, this is my boss, Mr. Stoick."

Jack froze, slowly straightening up. "I-I...I am so sorry about that...I've been real tired and grumpy lately and..." He stopped himself, holding his hand out to the man next to his husband. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Stoick looked at Pitch slyly. "So, this is the one that stuck his cock up your ass?"

Pitch glared at his husband, his arms crossed. "Yes, this _was_ the one. Now, he's going to be lucky if he gets to stick his cock anywhere near my ass for a _very _long time."

Jack frowned, pulling back his unshaken hand. "It's so _comforting_ to know that you two only met today and you're already talking about peoples' sex lives. Isn't that just _so great_?" He turned back away from the two men, gathering up his papers and laptop in his arms. "It was so..._nice_ meeting you, Mr. Stoick. I'm sure you and my husband will have lot's of fun together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shit ton of work to get done."

"He loves you, Mr. Black-Frost."

"No shit. You're _so_ observant, Mr. Stoick." Jack mumbled sarcastically before pushing past the two men and out of the room.

"You should have seen the look he got on his face when he talked about you. It was so sweet, it almost made _me _sick."

"What?" Jack froze mid step, turning back slightly and narrowing his eyes at Pitch's boss. "I'm sure he was thinking of somebody else. Perhaps a giant black man who's on the run for committing two homicides?"

"He told me how he married a sweet little thing, with snow-white hair and eyes the color of the sea. He told me that this man was a spitfire with a heart larger than his brain. I should tell you, I came on to him. I mean, look at him! _Then _he told me that his partner was a large black man wanted for _multiple _homicides."

Blue eyes widened slightly, turning to look at his husband. "You...you really said that?"

"You bet he did! Said that his heart belonged only to this little spitfire. What did he call you? Oh yes, 'sweetling.' That's what he called you. 'My little sweetling.' I was wondering how a large black man, even a gay one, would stand to be called that!"

"Well, as you can see, I am neither large or black." Jack gave a shrug. "And I find the name cute."

Stoick quirked an eyebrow. "Do you? Do you hear that, Black? He thinks the name cute."

"It's Black-Frost," Pitch mumbled.

"Considering all the things he has to put up with me calling him, I can definitely deal with 'sweetling.'" He gave a small smile.

"What a mean little lover you have, Black. I wonder why you stay with him."

"Because he knows that, no matter how grumpy I may be, deep down I really, truly love him."

"Does he? Then why did he feel the need to come find me and defend himself to you?"

Jack sighed, looking down at his feet. "Because I was an idiot and let my jealousy get the better of me."

"You are an idiot." Stoick shrugged, patting Pitch on the back before turning towards the door. "Seriously, Black, anytime you can't get some. I'll see you Monday." He chuckled, walking out the door.

"Hey!" Jack threw his stuff down on a nearby table, storming after the man. "Don't you even _try _anything with him, you bastard!"

"Challenge issued and accepted!" Stoick laughed before the elevator doors closed.

Jack growled, slamming the door of the loft shut again and going back to pick up his things. He went to his studio again, ignoring his husband along the way. Sure, Stoick had made him realize how stupid he had been, but he had also managed to completely piss the young artist off yet again in the ten seconds before he left. He could hear Pitch's footsteps softly go down the hallway, growing silent before their bedroom door slammed.

With a sigh, the younger man sat at the table, opening his laptop and spreading out his papers. He clearly wasn't going to be welcomed into his husband's bed tonight so he might as well spend the time to get some other things figured out.

"Jack, I'm going out. I think I'm going to get some drinks with Stoick. Might stay in a motel tonight, too."

Jack gripped his pencil until it snapped in two in his hand. "Why?"

"Might go stay at Stoick's place, save some money."

He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "_Why_?! Why are you doing this to me, Pitch? I already admitted that I was a jealous idiot! What more do you want from me?!"

"You _are _stupid."

"No shit! You think I don't know that already?! I have enough to worry about right now, Pitch. I don't need this too!"

"Stoick? Yeah, I think I'll be over tonight...Yeah, he's holding out...I need your cock in me, Stoick."

Jack stiffened, collapsing into his chair as tears sprang to his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me...?" he whispered.

"I can just imagine it, Stoick...So large...filling me up inside..."

"Just leave..." When he didn't hear the man move, Jack jumped to his feet again, glaring at the studio door. "Just get the fuck out! If you want him so damn bad then go to him! I'm clearly not good enough for you!"

Pitch punched the door. "Damn you, Jack." He shuffled back down the hallway, slamming the door again. Now, there was only silence. Jack slumped into his chair, burying his face in his arms and not caring that he was crying all over his papers.

It seemed like forever before Jack heard the bedroom door open. There were very deep sniffles on the other side of the door. "Aery? Yeah, honey, I'm fine...Jack? He's...I don't know. We fought tonight...I know...I love you too, my little sparrow. Sometimes I think you're the only one that really loves me...yes, sweetie, I'm just joking...good luck with your recital...love you, honey...bye."

Jack's tears started afresh, his body wracked with sobs. He wanted nothing more than to go to his husband, hold him. But he had deliberately held another man over his head, forced him to listen to what that man wanted to do with his lover. The pain in his chest was still too fresh to go to him.

"I'm going to stay in a motel tonight, Jack. I'll be alone, but...never mind, like you care."

"I do care...I don't know why you don't think I do..."

"I don't want to hear it, Jack. I think I'll stay there this weekend. You do have work to do, after all. Can't be an _annoyance _to you."

"I never said that! Not once did I say you were an annoyance!" Jack shot to his feet, moving towards the door. But perhaps he stood a little too fast because suddenly he felt dizzy. He tried to catch himself on the way down but only succeeded in knocking his laptop off the desk. Jack fell to the floor with a thump, the machinery falling on top of him. "Ow! Motherfucker!" The man quickly scrambled to the door, the tiniest of limps. "Not once did I say I didn't love you." He opened the door, looking at his husband.

"You never need to, Jack. You never need to say _anything_. I know you well enough by now to see it in your face. When I came back this afternoon, do you know what I saw in your eyes? The _exact _same look you used to give me before. The _same _look you gave me when I first asked you out."

"Maybe that's because you deliberately made me _jealous_! How would you feel if I started talking about another man who came on to me at work, huh? How would you feel if me and that man went into detail about whose cock was in whose ass?"

"Do you really fucking believe I called him? God _damn _it, Jack, just the thought of that makes me cringe. I said what I thought would get you to come out of that _fucking _room! Never _once _did I consider ever even letting him within a _mile _of my ass."

"Then why didn't you just say _that_? It would have hurt a whole lot less."

"And you think I wasn't in pain? Not everything has to be about _you, _Jack! How do you think it felt to have the man I fought so hard for look at me the way you did? How do you think it felt when I told that same man about how I wanted to keep him all to myself so I lied, and he believed I was _ashamed _of him? How do you think...you know what, just forget it!"

"I'm sorry..." Jack's gaze lowered. "I-I'm so sorry."

"I don't care, Jack. The time for 'sorrys' passed long ago!"

"Please! Then what can I do to make it up to you? I can't live without you, Pitch!"

"And I can't live without you. But of course, I'm _ashamed _of you, so those feelings obviously don't matter." Pitch picked up his bag, walking towards the door.

"No! No no no no! Please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Jack grabbed for the man's wrist. "_Please_."

Pitch didn't look at his husband. "I'm leaving, Jack."

"Please!" He collapsed to his knees, sobbing. "I'm begging you!"

Pitch dropped his arm, still facing the door. "I'm leaving, Jack. Convince me to stay. Give me one good reasonwhy I _should _stay."

"Because I _love_ you...because you're more vital to me than air or water...because I will literally die from a broken heart without you..."

Pitch flinched, his shoulders tensing. "I hate you, Jack."

"P-please..." he clapped a hand over his mouth to hide a gut-wrenching sob.

"I hate you. I hate you for making me love you. I hate you for making me need you as much as I do. I hate you because as much as I want to be angry and walk out that door, my feet won't move from this spot. I hate you because you are everything that I ever did or ever could want in this life."

"Don't leave me..."

"Don't doubt me. I think I've proven myself enough for you to know that you never need to doubt me."

"I didn't mean to."

"You never do, Jack. You never mean to. You just _do_."

"I'm _sorry_."

"Hold me, Jack. Drag me back from this spot. Keep me from leaving."

Jack leapt to his feet, throwing his arms around his husband. "I love you so much."

"Drag, Jack."

"I am never letting you go." He pulled the man away from the front door. He pulled him all the way down the hall to their bedroom where he locked the door behind them. "You can't leave me..." Jack buried his face in his lover's neck.

"Unlock that door, Jack, or convince me to stay. I'm not entirely convinced yet."

Jack pulled him down, crashing their lips together. "I _need_ you to stay, Pitch. I love you so damn much that it physically hurts me to think that I might lose you. I'm so sorry."

Pitch ripped his coat, pulling the face of his husband down to his lips. "I love you, Jack Black-Frost. Never doubt that."

"_Never_ again. Never." He yanked at the man's shirt.

Pitch grabbed Jack's fingers, stopping the man's actions. "No, Jack."

"Why?" He froze.

"I just want to hold my _husband _right now. The husband with hair as white as snow and eyes the color of the sea. The husband that's small and pale. The husband that loves me _almost _as much as I love him."

Jack nodded, reaching up to give him a tender kiss before pulling him over to the bed gently. "I love you."

"I love you, Jack. You are my everything. My sweetling, my dearest love, my heart's treasure. I do not live without you."

"I will never doubt you again. I swear it. I love you too much to risk losing you."

"Then come down here, lover. My arms hunger for you."

Jack climbed into their bed, clutching himself to his husband. "I love you so much, Pitch."

"Sleep, lover. I'm suddenly _extremely _tired."

He nodded his head, burying his face in Pitch's neck. He breathed in deeply, finding comfort in the scent that he had almost lost. "I love you..."

"Sleep." Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair until they were both asleep.

* * *

**Hooray for angst! ^^ Review please**


	42. Chapter 42

"Stoick, you are a serious asshole. I hope you know that." Picture clutched the phone, holding it to his ear. "No, seriously. A complete and utter asshole." Jack looked up from his laptop, unable to stop a smug smirk from creeping its way onto his face. Pitch, noticing his husband's smirk, smiled, pleased that his lover was happy.

Jack leaned over to give him a lingering kiss before going back to his work. His eyebrows furrowed when his screen started to spaz. "What the- no no no no no no no! Don't do this to me!" He froze, staring at the screen in shock when it suddenly went blue. "No...no nonono...no blue screen of death!" Jack desperately started jamming buttons, trying to get the computer to work again.

Pitch snapped his fingers and held out his hand, motioning to the laptop, but the younger man was too upset to see him. "You stupid piece of crap!" Before he could think it through, Jack threw the machine onto the couch. He would have left it at that, except it immediately bounced off. "No!" Jack leapt forward barely managing to catch his laptop before it hit the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, curling around it and stroking it lovingly. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. Please work for me..."

Pitch stood up and grabbed the laptop from Jack's hand. Leaning down, he kissed Jack's cheek. "Stupid," he whispered and carried it back to the couch. Balancing his cell between his shoulder and ear, he messed around with the machinery, clicking buttons left and right. After a few minutes, he handed the machine back to his husband, the laptop good as new.

"Thank you! You're amazing!" Jack kissed the man on the cheek, opening the laptop and working on his applications again. Jack jumped when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He smirked when he read it.

"_I love you. Stupid._"

He turned to his husband. "You know, I'm right here. You could have just said that instead of texting me." He chuckled.

Pitch leaned down, pulling his husband in for a deep kiss. "I love you. Stupid." Pitch pulled back, frowning once more as the person on the other end spoke. "You wish I would say that to you, Stoick. Although, the second part you can believe was meant for you."

"You got that right." Jack smiled, kissing him again before standing up and going over to his desk with all of his papers.

Pitch lowered the phone. "Jack..."

"Hmm?" He turned back around to face his husband, laptop precariously balancing on one of his hands as he shuffled through papers. Pitch smiled, patting the space between his legs on the, new, couch. Jack frowned. "Oh, _mon coeur_. I want to, I really do. But I have to get all of these pictures sorted out to send in for my applications."

Pitch stuck his lower lip out, putting on his best pouting face. "Please," he mouthed.

"But...I...but you..." He looked back and forth between his desk and his husband, clearly torn. Finally, he moved back over to the sofa. "But only five minutes." He smiled, sitting down between the man's legs.

"You do know you could have brought your work over, don't you? There is a very fine table here. Very spacious."

"I don't want to think about work when I'm in your arms."

"Good boy." Pitch smiled, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and nuzzling his neck. "Stoick, I'm serious. I won't do it. Now please, I am trying to make love to my husband's neck, so can we cut this conversation short?"

Jack gave a happy sigh. "What is he trying to get you to do?"

"Teach ancient Greek literature to fifth graders. They don't want ancient Greek literature!"

"Not to mention that that's a little advanced for that age, isn't it? By like...a _lot_?"

"Not really. I was reading Aristotle and Plato long before fifth grade. But no kid is going to find stuff like that interesting!"

Jack chuckled. "You were also a filthy rich kid. No normal kid is going to be ready for that at such a young age."

"Filthy rich and unloved. A deadly combination. Still, I want to teach them something that I think they'll enjoy. I don't want to start off with a course load that automatically makes me look like...well, like an arrogant prick!"

"Indeed. They might start throwing pencils and erasers at you."

"And calling me names, like a certain white-haired creature I know and love well."

"I can't help it if you deserve them all."

"Tease. Minx. Lover..." Pitch nuzzled the soft skin, gently sucking and nipping at it.

Jack pulled away with a laugh. "Alright. Five minutes is over. I have to get back to work, love."

Pitch grabbed Jack around the waist, pulling him back down onto his spot on the couch. "No no no, that couldn't have been five minutes. Only...two, I should think. I still have three." Pitch pulled Jack's chin up, pressing his lips onto the pale ones, slipping his tongue in gently.

He moaned softly. "You know I have to get this done..."

"Yes, but I need you in my arms. If I promise to behave, will you bring your work over here? I promise. I will act like an angel!"

"Ha! You? An angel? You can't keep your hands from touching me sexually in some way or another for more than three minutes."

"Is that a challenge, my love?"

"And if it is?"

Pitch smirked. "Fine. I'll not touch you sexually for three minutes. If I win, you bring your work over here to this spot. If I lose, I let you go."

Jack thought about it for a few seconds before finally sitting back down between his husband's legs. "Fine. But if you do happen to win and I bring my stuff over here, you can't touch me sexually while I'm working."

"Fine. But you have to take breaks. Every 15 minutes. If I lose, no breaks. I'll be without you until you choose to stop."

"Alright. Deal." He gave the man a peck on the cheek. "But _you _have to get off the phone with that infuriating man soon or the deal's off."

Pitch listened for a while and shrugged, shutting the phone. "Actually, I think he hung up awhile ago."

Jack smiled. "Probably couldn't stand listening to what he knew he couldn't have."

"Driven mad by jealousy, no doubt. I told you, sweetling. Men have wanted this ass for years. You were just the only one I wanted to give it to."

"Well, lucky me." He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of his husband's neck.

Pitch gasped. "Naughty! If I can't touch you sexually, then you can't touch me sexually. Fair is fair." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him close. He rested his chin on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling.

"That wasn't sexual at all. _That_ was cuddling." He grinned.

"Bullshit. All nuzzling always turns to sex. It's a given fact with us."

"I deny that."

"You can, but it's fact. Can't deny what's fact."

Jack sighed. "It's a cruel world when a man can't nuzzle his husband's neck without being accused of it being too sexual."

Pitch nodded, sorrowfully. "I agree, my dearest. 'Tis too cruel. But still...it's fact."

"A fact that I still deny."

"Tell me, lover, _one time_ nuzzling has been involved and sex hasn't been the ultimate result. Go on!"

Jack looked up at him. "Just a few seconds ago. And right now." He nuzzled his husband's nose with his own.

"Wrong. Want to know why?"

"How is that wrong? This isn't going to lead to sex. I have work to do."

"It's wrong because the three minutes are up, and I didn't touch you sexually. Also, your fifteen minute break starts...now." Pitch reached down, taking Jack's bottom lip between his teeth.

"N-no..." Jack tried to pull away but he couldn't make himself do it. "I have to work..."

"Fifteen minutes, a deal's a deal."

"But that's not the deal you made."

"I never said I couldn't touch you sexually during the breaks. Only when you were working. Give up, lover. There's going to be sexual touching."

"No. You said I have to _take_ breaks every fifteen minutes. Not _fifteen minute breaks_. And I haven't gotten anything done yet, so my fifteen minutes of _work_ starts now." Jack stood up, going over to pick up his laptop and papers and coming back.

"You little temptress. Here I am with a raging erection, and you're going to work. Now _that's _cruel." Pitch flung his head back, holding an arm over his eyes dramatically.

"One: you should have thought of that before you got a little ahead of yourself and forgot what _you_ promised in the deal. And two: I am not a temptress. That word implies that I am female. Which I most certainly am not." He opened his laptop, going back to his application. Jack picked up his sketchbook, turning to a fresh page.

Pitch groaned, quickly removing himself from the spot. "Well then seeing as how you're busy, I might go take a shower and masturbate. I'll be back when I'm done." Pitch loosed the strings on his pants, letting them slip down his hips as he walked down the hall, making sure Jack caught a glimpse of his ass before disappearing.

"Nice failed attempt, _mon coeur_. I'll be here when you get out." After finishing his rough sketches, he sighed, getting up and heading over to start setting up a fresh canvas on his easel.

"Oh...Jack!"

He didn't turn around, having a feeling that his husband would be standing in the door naked. "What is it, my love?" Jack set up his paints.

"Jack...you feel so good! So warm...so tight..."

The younger man stripped his shirt over his head and reached for his ipod. He almost always painted shirtless because it saved him from ruining a lot of shirts. Jack slid on his headphones, blasting his wordless contemporary music so he couldn't hear his husband's attempts at seduction and started his painting.

Warm hands wrapped around his waist, pulling off a headphone. "You taste so sweet, my darling...thrust harder...yes...so good!"

Jack's grip on his brush grew harder but he didn't stop painting. "Pitch, I have to get this done. I still have ten minutes."

Pitch pulled away, shrugging. "Very well, my sweet." Walking to the couch, he plopped down, his naked ass sinking into the leather. He ran a hand down his chest, gripping himself tightly as he stroked. Jack refused to look, pulling the headphone back on his ear and tuning the man out. He continued his work, focusing on it intently. Pitch threw an unsharpened pencil, causing it to hit Jack on the forehead.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before dipping his brush in more paint. "Now you're just acting childish, _mon coeur_."

"Not my fault you can't hear me. I was asking you what you're painting." Although his voice was even, his hand was still working on his erection, slowly stroking the hard skin.

"A piece for my portfolio." Jack pulled the headphones down to hang around his neck so he could still hear the music but also his husband. "Apparently in order to teach _serious_ art and not toddlers, you have to actually go to school. Applications for next semester are due next week, and I have to have twenty specific pieces finished, photographed, and printed by then."

"Sounds _hard_. What's this a painting of?"

"The Eiffel Tower. Back from when I saw it seven years ago with my dad, we saw it in the winter. It was snowing, and we caught it at sunset. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." He smiled, closing his eyes for a second and staring at the image that was permanently engraved in his mind. "I just wish I could spend more time on it and not have wasted such a beautiful piece on this stupid art school."

"If it makes you feel better, it looks slightly _phallic_. The snow is your hair and the tower is your-"

Jack put up his hand to stop him. "Shut it, Pitch. I need to focus on this and not your attempts at seduction."

"Seduction? Who said anything about seduction? I was just making an observation!"

"One that was specifically worded in a way to imply seduction. Remember the deal we made when you first moved in with me? That still applies. If I need to work, you can't just keep trying to pull me away from it."

Pitch shrugged, turning away to pick up a spare sketchbook. "I was only making an observation. Dirty-minded creature," he mumbled. Taking up a brush, he dipped it in some paints, drawing the tip over the smooth surface. His free hand was still pleasantly employed in jerking on his dick.

"_I'm_ the dirty-minded one? Look who's the one jerking off while he paints." Jack chuckled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black-Frost, I'm trying to work here. You're interrupting my concentration with your suggestiveness. Please, let me do things my way." He sniffed and went back to jerking as he re-dipped the brush.

"As you wish, _Monsieur_ Black-Frost." Jack lifted his headphones back over his ears, feeling himself getting lost in the image in front of him again.

By the time Jack finished, Pitch was asleep, his head resting on his chest. His brush lay loosely between his fingers, the sketch book lying open on his lap. What stood out from the stark page were two bright blue eyes.

Jack smiled, quietly putting away his things. He looked at the clock. _Two in the morning? I spent too long on that one. I'll have to wake up early tomorrow if I want to stay on schedule_. He went over to his husband, gently taking the sketchbook and brush from his hands and kissing his forehead. "Come on, _monsieur_. I'm sure the bed is a far more comfortable place to sleep."

Pitch grumbled, swatting Jack away. "Leave me alone, Mr. Black-Frost. I'd like to stay with the Jack that doesn't ignore my erection for the Eiffel Tower."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, _mon coeur_. I have to get all of these pieces done. I can't afford to get off track."

Pitch looked down mournfully at his half-erect cock. "This actually hurts. I didn't think a half-finished erection could last this long."

"Come on, my love. Let's go to bed. I just might be able to take care of that for you before I go to sleep." He stood up, holding his hand out to his husband.

"As appealing as that sounds...I don't think I can move."

Jack reached down to stroke his lover's cock, leaning over to suck the tip of it. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Leaning forward, he took a piece of white hair between his fingers, bringing it to his lips. "Do you know, I was jerking off to your picture before I fell asleep."

"I did not, but when I saw your painting I had a feeling." He chuckled, taking his lover's erection into his mouth.

"I love you, Jack. Even though you're frustrating and ignore me when I need you most, I still love you."

"I would not ignore you if I didn't have to, my love." Jack's tongue flicked at his tip.

"Ah yes, but you did, and now, here we are. Both exhausted, covered in paint, and now you're having to take my cock down your throat. If only you had done this sooner, we could be in bed by now, your body in my arms as we slept."

"Ah, but I would not have been able to finish one of the most beautiful paintings I have ever done." He took the man's entire length, pushing it down into his throat and moaning around it.

"Jack, for how long you kept me waiting, it better rival the _Mona Lisa _or, so help me, I will take you face-down on this couch repeatedly. In a row, I might point out."

"I think it turned out quite well."

"The _Mona Lisa_, Jack. I mean 'hanging in the Louvre,' good."

"I am well aware of the _Mona Lisa _you are speaking of."

"Good. Then you know the impossible height you will have to achieve if you want to avoid having your face pressed down into this leather and an ass full of my cock."

"I am also very much aware of that as well."

"Jack, just get up here."

"No. _You _are the one with the boner. Not me. So just let me take care of it, and then we can go to sleep."

Pitch pushed Jack's head away. "No. If it's such a chore for you, me and my dick will see to ourselves. Good night, Mr. Black-Frost. Have pleasant dreams." In a huff, he flopped over, facing the back of the couch.

Jack groaned. "Please don't do this..."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm letting you get your rest so that you can work tomorrow. Good night."

"No. That's not what you're doing. You're trying to make me feel bad for choosing work over you. I've been putting you over these paintings for weeks now, Pitch, and now I have only one week left and I've finished one painting. _One_."

"Exactly. So stop arguing with my back and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Please, _mon coeur_." Jack leaned forward, resting his head against Pitch's bare back. "I don't want you to be upset with me. I can hear it in your voice."

"Nonsense, my sweetling. I am not upset with you in any way. I just want you to go to sleep and rest so you can catch up on your work. I'm trying to be a good husband here!"

"Then if you're not upset, come to bed with me. I want to sleep in your arms."

"Can't, Jack. I have a whole day of sexual touching repressed in me. Go to sleep and let me be."

Jack sighed. "Fine." He stumbled off to the bedroom with a frown, slipping under the covers. Jack opened his phone setting the alarm to go off at seven in the morning.

Pitch lay on the couch, silently sobbing. "Dear God, please let next week come soon!"

* * *

Pitch was miserable. It had felt like forever, but the day had finally arrived. No more applications, no more paintings, no more sleeping on the couch, no more damn repression.

Jack stumbled in through the front door, utterly exhausted. He pulled off his jacket and threw it at the kitchen chair, not even realizing that he'd missed it entirely. He shuffled through the apartment, not really sure where he was heading. All he knew was that he was done. His week of sleep deprivation hell was done. On average, the man had been sleeping about 2-4 hours a night, not counting the two all nighters he had to pull. But thanks to a ridiculous amount of energy drinks and coffee he had somehow managed to pull nineteen more paintings from his shriveled brain.

When he finally snapped back to attention he found himself standing in the doorway, staring at his husband and swaying precariously on his feet. "Pitch..." He moved forward, straddling the man and kissing him with a tired smile. "Look. Now we can make love."

"Jack, I watched you walk into a wall, shake your head, and then keep moving as if nothing had happened. I think you're a little too tired to be doing...well, _anything _right now but sleeping."

"But I've missed you. I've hardly touched you in a week. I need you."

"No, you need _sleep_. I've waited this long, I think I can wait a few hours."

He moaned, his head falling forward to rest against his lover's shoulder. "Then sleep with me? I miss you..."

"I miss you too, but you need sleep and I have more than a week's repression built up. I'd prefer to keep myself away from you until you're rested enough." Jack didn't reply, having made the mistake of closing his eyes. Pitch's intoxicating smell quickly lured him to sleep. Pitch stilled, slowly raising his hands from the tempting flesh now resting on him. Dropping his head back, he sighed in agonized frustration. "God, this is just too cruel."

* * *

**Gotta love Pitch and his failed attempts to get Jack in his bed :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning: Comical smut ahead! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Pitch opened his eyes, groaning. "Fuck...everything hurts." Jack's eyes cracked open sleepily, but he didn't move, letting out a soft groan. Pitch looked down, hearing his husband groan. Suddenly, his eyes widened maniacally. "Yes! I did it! Fuck you, sex gods!"

"What the hell are you talking about...?" he mumbled, his arms wrapping tight around his lover's neck.

"I slept on the couch all this time in an effort to resist molesting you in your sleep. I successfully slept with you last night...and did nothing! Sex gods, you can suck my dick!"

"Mmmm...you're so silly, Pitch."

"No, I'm horny. Horny as a rhino, and yes, I know that's cliché, but I don't care! I beat the sex gods at their own game!"

"I wasn't aware the sex gods had started a game."

"Of course they did! They gave me an irresistible lover who was sexually unavailable to me. The ultimate challenge! Last night was the biggest obstacle, and I won! I took the sex gods and beat them at their own game!" Pitch threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, God. Sex deprivation has forced my husband into insanity."

Pitch stopped laughing, looking down at his lover. "No, my love. The sex gods drove me insane." He obviously thought that quite funny because he started laughing again, clapping his hands gleefully.

Jack groaned, pulling away from his husband. "If this is how you're going to be, then I'm going to go back to bed _in_ my bed."

"Jack..."

"Whaaaat?" He turned back around to face him.

"I'm hungry for you."

"And I would be happy to sate that hunger for you, but you seem to have lost your mind. I don't fuck crazy people."

"I have an idea where my sanity is."

"And where is that?"

"In you. I think if I had you naked under me, legs spread and body open, I'd quickly find where my sanity's been hiding."

"Then how about we move this to our bed, Mr. Black-Frost?" Jack gave him a sly smirk. "There's far more room to...spread out."

"Race you there, minx."

Jack burst through the door first with a laugh. "And I win. What's my prize?"

Pitch looked at his lover, a satisfied smile on his face. "Your prize? I would think it was obvious. Do I need to tell you?"

"Can I have a delicious treat?"

"Not only that, but you're going to go for a ride on a bucking bronco. He can be quite a sweetheart...when he isn't feisty."

"I think I like him feisty much better." Jack reached down, wrapping his hand around his husband's cock. "I also like him _really_ deep inside me."

"Then lie down, darling. He's anxious to obey."

Jack slowly stripped his shirt over his head, not once breaking eye contact with the man in front of him as his pants slipped down his hips to the floor. "I hope he's in shape. I'd hate for him to get worn out too fast."

"He's been cooped up and under-exercised for quite some time. Let's just say...he's raring to go. I think you might be able to get at least five rides out of him, and that's having no faith in him."

"Then he better hurry up and get over here." Jack crawled onto the bed, staying on his hands and knees with his ass pointed towards his lover.

"No, darling. He likes a frontal view. Always prefers to look at his riders right in the eyes."

"Well, whatever makes him more comfortable." He flipped over, his legs spread wide as he looked at Pitch hungrily.

He leaned down, licking a line up the inside of Jack's thigh, appreciating how the muscles twitched under his tongue. "This won't do. The barn door isn't wide enough. I think you'll have to widen it for him. He is a big horse, after all."

Jack held his hand to his lover's mouth. "I think I could use a helping hand, don't you think?"

Pitch smiled, sucking the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each one.

He moaned. "Such a lovely little helper you are, sir. Perhaps you could help distract my own..._horse_ while I'm opening those barn doors?" Jack's hand moved down between his legs, pushing his fingers into himself.

Pitch smirked, reaching out to grab Jack's cock. "This? This is a pony, my dear sir. A good sized one, but still a pony. My horse is a great deal bigger than this, so you'll have to open the doors _wide_."

Jack's fingers worked inside him, scissoring wide. He gasped. "I'm not sure I appreciate you making fun of my horse, sir."

"On the contrary. I do enjoy a fine pony. When in a spirited mood, they can also be quite the ride themselves. This one looks to be quite big for its size and _very _feisty. Indeed, quite a good ride."

"_You_ would know. He has come to visit _your_ barn quite often."

Pitch chuckled softly and tugged. "Yes, and he's a favorite of mine. I even have a stall reserved for him. It's in his favorite spot in the barn, where he can get the most pleasure."

"And now it seems my barn is ready for you. Would you like to bring your horse in?"

Pitch pulled back, looking down at his cock. "What do you say, old boy? Want to go in the barn?" He neighed, shaking his cock up and down. He looked back down to his lover, smiling. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Enough with the chit chat, Pitch. Get that cock of yours inside me _now_." Jack yanked the man down for a searing kiss.

"As you command, my lover." Pitch nibbled on Jack's full bottom lip, lining the head of his cock up with Jack's entrance. "Jack...it's been a while. I might go a little...crazy."

"Please _do_. I want you so much, _mon coeur_. Give it to me."

Pitch shrugged and took one last look at his cock. "Well, here we go, old boy." Leaning down to take Jack's mouth in a deep kiss, he plunged in, forcing the bed against the wall with the force.

"Pitch!" Jack gasped, clutching himself closer to his lover. Pitch grunted, trying and failing to hold back. His hips snapped against Jack's, forcing the smaller body down into the mattress. "More, my love! It's been too long..." He moaned, writhing underneath Pitch's body.

Pitch tugged on Jack's cock, alternating between stroke and thrust. "I love you, my dearest!"

"Oh God...I love you too, Pitch. So damn _much_."

Pitch rolled Jack's body so that the younger man was on his side. He moved to straddle one leg, lifting the other to rest on his shoulder. He clung to that leg as he thrust in, gasping and moaning at the new angle. Jack cried out, clutching at the sheets beneath him. "So beautiful...so precious...grab your cock, my dearest. I don't think I'll be much longer. I want to come with you."

"Oh, y-yes..." Jack used his hand, stroking himself in time with Pitch's thrusts, his body crying out.

"Jack, it feels so good. Like...like coming home. I've missed you, Jack."

"I've missed you too...so close!"

"Just a few more, my darling." Pitch thrust in, the pace becoming frantic. Jack's hand worked harder on himself until suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. His body clenched around his lover, spilling himself into his hand. Feeling that tight heat, Pitch groaned, shooting ribbons deep into his husband. "Oh God...Jack!"

"T-too long...never again..." Jack gasped, his chest heaving.

Pitch nodded, falling next to the gasping body next to his. "That was...incredible. If I didn't hate the wait so much, I'd say we should try that again."

"Maybe we should. Just not an entire week." He grinned over at his lover.

"No, you're right. A week is too long...how about a few hours? That's a pretty long time to wait!"

"How about a day?"

"No, a day is an eternity. What are my other options?"

"There are no other options."

"Good, so we're going with a few hours." Clapping his hands together, he rubbed them together like a stereotypical villain. "After waiting a few hours, I'll be so hungry for you, I'll be pushing you up against walls!"

"Mmm...sounds lovely." Jack smiled up at him, rolling onto his stomach.

Pitch looked down, rubbing a hand along the soft curve of Jack's rear. "You are so beautiful."

"Why, thank you. Not too bad yourself, hot stuff."

"Stay just like that. You should still be pretty open, and my horse is ready for another visit to his favorite barn."

"I thought we were waiting a couple hours."

"Today? Good God, no. We waited a week for today. No, we'll start that...not today."

Jack just chuckled, not moving from his spot. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Spread for me, lover. My horse always appreciates a grand entrance."

Pale legs spread themselves out for Pitch. "Come to me, _monsieur_."

* * *

Pitch pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose before just letting his head fall on the table with a thunk. His pen was a heavy reminder in his hand, so he chucked it towards the far wall.

"What's wrong, _mon coeur_?" Jack came up behind him, gently massaging the man's shoulders.

"So...many...essays!" Pitch groaned, relaxing under his husband's hands.

He chuckled, working the knots from Pitch's tense muscles. "That's what you get for being an _English_ teacher."

"Yes, my dearest, but it's hard when they think _Wuthering Heights_ and _Jane Eyre_ are like that _Twilight_ nonsense."

Jack cringed at the thought. "True. But they're young. You'll have to forgive them for their foul taste in literature. Not everybody is as high class as you."

"Jack, they thought we were like Darcy and Elizabeth from _Pride and Prejudice_."

The younger man froze. "Well, actually...if you think about it, that's pretty accurate. I started off hating you, we went through a series of unplanned meetings, you asked me out, I still hated you, but then you fixed everything and I fell in love. Actually, that's exactly what happened!" He gasped. "Oh my God, Pitch! We're Darcy and Elizabeth!"

"Dearest, based on this observation, that would make you the woman in the relationship."

Jack's face dead-panned. "Nevermind, I take it _all_ back. We're nothing like them. Not at all."

"No no no!" Pitch turned around, smiling up at his husband as he wrapped his arms around the small waist. "Don't get me wrong! Elizabeth was _very_ manly. Maybe even more so than Darcy. And besides, Darcy would be _nothing_ without his Elizabeth."

"You are so full of bullshit. Now you're just trying to suck up to me. Lizzy was, in fact, very womanly."

"On the contrary! She had a very fine male figure, with a lovely stomach, such pale skin, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Yes, Elizabeth was very manly and attractive indeed."

Jack laughed. "You're just describing me. That's not what Elizabeth looked like at all."

"She does in _my_ world. And her hair glows like moonlight and she has talented fingers and the most kissable mouth I've ever had the pleasure to taste."

"Perhaps I should go into this world of yours and find her. She sounds like she could be some serious competition to me. Though sadly for her, I already turned you gay." Jack lightly pressed their lips together.

"Dearest, your jealousy is astounding to me."

"Who said I'm jealous? _This_ Mr. Darcy is _all mine_."

"Jack, that still makes you the woman."

He sighed. "If it means I get to keep you then so be it."

"Oh, Jack. Never settle. I want you to always fight me for the Darcy role. I do like to be Elizabeth once in awhile." Pitch winked.

Jack smiled, nestling his head against his husband's neck. "But looking at the story only...there is no doubt, whatsoever, that you are Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Indeed, my dearest love, but unlike them, we can interchange the roles. You can be quite the Fitzwilliam Darcy when you want to be."

"That is true." He grinned. "Oh the glories of being in a same-sex marriage. We can switch roles whenever the hell we want."

"Although...neither character had such a dirty mouth as you have, my love."

"Well, of course not. I wasn't born back in the fancy English days. Ours is a _modern_ Pride and Prejudice tale. Complete with clothing, ridiculous amounts of sex, and wonderfully dirty language."

"Jack...I love you."

"And I love you. I don't think that what Darcy and Lizzy had could ever match up to what we have, _mon coeur_."

"No one, and I mean _no one_, could ever match the love we have, my sweetest darling."

"They have no hopes to even compare."

"Dearest, would you like to do something really nice for me?"

"Anything, my love."

"I have an urge to sit on that couch and hold you in my arms while I read something _decent_. Would you like to help me make this fantasy a reality?"

"Only if you read it out loud to me. I do so love to hear your voice."

"Very well, my dearest love." Pitch stood, walking over to the couch and flopping down onto the soft leather. "Come, rest your head on my lap."

Jack strolled over, laying down and putting his head on his husband's lap. "And what will you be reading to me, _mon coeur_?"

"A surprise, my dearest heart." Tangling the fingers of one hand in his husband's hair, he took a book from the table and opened it. He put it down again to slip his glasses back up his nose, and then took the book up again. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune _must_ be in want of a wife..."

Jack chuckled, sighing happily at his love's touches. "I love you.." he whispered, gently kissing the man's leg.

"I love you, my dearest."

"Go on. I want to hear the story of our love."

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single painter in possession of a good fortune and much arrogance _must _be in want of a husband..."

* * *

Jack smiled up at his husband. "It's official. _Pride and Prejudice_ is now my favorite book of all time. _Especially_ when you read it to me in that sexy voice of yours."

Pitch chuckled, closing the book and abandoning it in favor of tracing Jack's lips. "You just like it because of my voice. I think if I read _anything _to you, even the phone book, you would claim it was your favorite."

"Though that is indeed a factor, it isn't the only reason. It's almost like Jane Austen had a time machine. Like she watched our love play out then went back to her time and wrote this. It _is_ our story, Pitch."

"It would seem so, my dearest. Though I do enjoy that Aster didn't stay around long. I'd hate to be related to him through marriage."

"Indeed. Not like it would have worked anyway. Tooth was already taken and April...well as we found out at my birthday that night, she doesn't even like men."

Pitch's fingers froze, resting on Jack's bottom lip. "Excuse me?"

Jack looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. While you were outside, a big fight broke out between me and...Dad's ex-wife. Things were said and we all found out that April is a lesbian."

"_Excuse _me?"

"What?"

"Your sister is a...a lesbian?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Is Miss Tooth truly the only...straight one of you bunch?"

Jack nodded, bursting into laughter. "I guess Dad must carry a very gay gene in him. Tooth is the only one not biologically his, and she's the only heterosexual one of us all."

Pitch thought about that for a minute then burst out into hysterical laughter. "That's...that's perfect! That must have tortured the living daylights out of your mother!"

"Why do you think Dad divorced her? After the things she said to me and everyone else that night..." He sighed. "She should have just accepted things as they were."

"If anyone won't love you as you are, then good riddance. You are _perfection_, my darling, and anyone who doesn't agree can go elsewhere."

"I know. It's just...she _was_ the only mother I've ever known. I spent my whole life trying to win her love, and nothing I did even got her attention."

"She was a substitute, my dearest, nothing more. Your mother was watching you from heaven, smiling and _proud_ of everything you ever did."

"Thank you." Jack gave him a smile. "I guess she really did stay true to the bitchy Mrs. Bennett role, huh?"

"It would appear so, my lovely husband. Although, I think some of the details we added might have made Miss Austen blush had she time-traveled."

"True. I'm sure Darcy and Lizzy didn't have mind-blowing sex before they were married."

"I should assume not. However, I would have recommended it. Made the wait for that final 'I do' so much more bearable...and pleasurable."

"Oh, indeed. _Very_ pleasurable."

"In fact, I feel that this moment should be made _pleasurable_, don't you, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I very much agree, _Mr. Darcy_. Though would it not make it more...thrilling if Miss Lizzy just so happened to be half French, _monsieur_?" Jack grinned up at his lover.

"_Bien sûr,_ my dearest. With French blood, she would have been quite a fiery lover. Quite...talented."

"Oh, I'm sure she would. Though I think _Monsieur_ Darcy should stay just the way he is. British...tall...dark..._sexy_."

"Sexy, is he? Perhaps I should be the jealous one now."

"Perhaps. I have always had a thing for tall British men. Especially ones with a fabulous ass."

"If I do recall, I couldn't be sure if you were speaking of my British ass. Please, be so kind as to clarify for me if we are now speaking of mine."

"Well, you do indeed have a fine ass. But perhaps this _Monsieur_ Darcy does as well."

"Jack...I am still as possessive as I ever was."

"Then perhaps you should show me just what a wonderful Darcy you can be."

"If that is what you wish, then I wish you health...and happiness." Pitch leaned down, pulling his lover's cock from the sleep pants. He licked the tip gently before taking the length down his throat.

Jack moaned, hands burying in his husband's hair. "Ah...what a perfect Darcy you make, _monsieur_. You're _my_ Darcy."

* * *

Pitch took his hand away from Jack's head, laying his arms out. "Jack...harder. As hard as you can." Jack looked up at his lover, meeting his eyes with a moan as he did what he was told, his mouth closing around that cock again. Pitch felt tears come to his eyes at the sheer pleasure of it all. "Jack, I...I want you to have children with me..."

Jack froze, staring up at him. "Wh-what?"

"I...I want to have a child with you."

"But I can't..."

"We'll adopt. You'd make such a wonderful mother."

"Mr. Black-Frost, you better come for me right now so I can hug and kiss the living daylights out of you." Jack took his husband's length in his mouth again with renewed gusto.

"I imagine you holding a child...a girl, I think...she has dark hair like me, but blue eyes like yours. She'd call you 'mama,' and I'd be 'papa'...we'd hold her between us as we sleep, my arms around you both..." Jack moaned around Pitch's cock, sucking on him hard. Pitch screamed, spilling down his husband's throat. He felt so weak...and so happy.

Jack swallowed every last drop. "I love you..." He moved up his lover's body, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck with a smile. "I love you so much."

"What do you say, my love? Would you like to have children with me?"

"I would love to." Jack kissed him gently.

"Jack...come in me. Pretend I can get pregnant. Fill me with your child, Jack."

"No. _I_ will be the one to carry _our_ child." He smiled, looking down at his husband.

"But I love your flat stomach. I think I could pull off a baby bump more."

"No way. I want to know that a piece of you is always inside of me."

"You do?"

"I do. Because I love you so much."

"Jack, you already have a piece of me. My heart...and my cock. Let me have our child."

"Considering neither of us can _really_ have her...I suppose you can have her just this one time." He smiled, kissing the man deeply.

"Good. Give her to me, Jack. Right now. Make me absolutely _full_ with her."

"Of course, my love." Jack pushed him down on the couch, spreading Pitch's legs and pushing himself in.

Pitch moaned, grabbing Jack's hips. "Jack...I want to have your children. I wish I could give them to you."

"And I wish I could give you yours. But I guess we'll just have to settle for mind-blowing sex and adoption."

"Oh...yes! Yes, I-I...I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I'm going to cum so hard inside you, Pitch, and then when we get our baby, you're going to imagine that she's mine and she spent nine months in your stomach. She will be ours forever more."

"Jack! So...so beautiful! Please...give me those nine months. Fill me with your cum and your child."

Jack thrust hard into him, pushing against the man's prostate. "And you're going to come for me, showing me how much you want this baby too."

"Y-yes...yes, Jack! Jack...make me come. Let me show you how much I love and want you and our child."

"I love you, Pitch. So much."

"I love you, my dearest darling. So much."

* * *

**French translation of the chapter:**

_Bien sûr_ - of course

**Yes. It is perfectly alright if you laughed at that sex scene. I completely forgot about it until I went back to edit this chapter and me and my friend literally laughed so hard that we couldn't breathe and we were crying. **

**I think that such an amazing scene deserves some reviews, don't you? :D**


	44. Chapter 44

Pitch held the baby in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the small hand. "Zahn Alva Mansnoozie, what a beautiful little boy you are! Yes! Yes, you are!"

Jack smiled at the sight, coming up behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He reached around, gently tapping the little baby's nose with a chuckle. "You're so lucky, Tooth. Such a perfect child for a couple who deserves it."

Tooth lay in bed, resting after the labor. "Yes...he is so beautiful. Like my Sandy." She smiled up at her husband, laying a gentle hand on his. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, wiping away some sweaty strands of hair to kiss the skin.

"What made you choose his name?"

"Zahn is German for 'tooth,' and Alva is Swedish for 'fairy.'" Sandy smiled.

Tooth chuckled. "He thought it would be a funny joke considering what I do for a living."

Jack laughed too. "I think it works perfectly."

Pitch sighed, holding the small body close, rubbing his nose through the light dusting of golden hair. "_He _is perfect. You've done well, Sandy."

"You _both_ have. Now, come on, Uncle Pitch. I think mama wants her baby back." Jack gently took the swaddled child from his love's arms and took him back over to the bed into his sister's waiting arms.

Tooth took her baby, looking down at her child with loving eyes. She brought him close, kissing his forehead gently. Pitch walked towards his husband, taking a pale hand in his. "Come, Jack. Time to go."

The younger man frowned. "But I want to stay."

"Come, Jack."

"Fine...Bye, Tooth. Bye, Sandy. And remember: don't ever hesitate to call me if you need a babysitter."

Pitch pulled his lover to the door, leaving the blissful couple with their bundle of joy. He led Jack down the hall before dragging him into an empty room, closing the door behind him. He shoved his lover up against the wall, his arms trapping Jack.

"Pitch?" Jack looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He nuzzled Jack's neck, sucking on the soft skin. "I'm pregnant, Jack."

"Wh-what?"

"I can feel her, Jack. She's so strong."

"But you can't..."

"No? She's in me, Jack. I can hear her. She sounds like an angel."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find her and put her in your arms."

"Please, Jack. I hunger for her. Almost as much as I hunger for you." Pitch licked a line up the pale column, nibbling on the soft earlobe.

"Soon, my love. Soon. Only a few months more until our wedding. And then we will go straight to get her, and we will bring her home where she belongs."

Pitch nibbled and sucked his way back down to Jack's collarbone. "I need you, Jack. Holding that child...it makes me want our daughter. If I must wait...let me have _you_."

"Let's go home. You can have me as much as you want." Jack shivered in his arms.

"No...now." Pitch crouched down, drawing Jack's pants down to his knees. "I need you..." Reaching his hand in the blue boxers, he pulled the pale cock out and into his mouth.

"P-pitch..." Jack gasped, gripping his husband's hair. "What if someone comes in?" Pitch moaned around the flesh, massaging his husband's balls gently. "We have to...stop..." The long fingers traced around Jack's waist, moving down to tease his husband's entrance. One long digit pushed in, pushing and scraping gently against Jack's inner walls. Jack moaned, his grip tightening in his lover's hair. His hand blindly fumbled against the wall beside him, managing to lock the door. "More, Pitch..."

"On the bed, lover. I want you laid out for me." The younger man pulled Pitch over to the bed. He hopped up onto it, holding his husband close into a deep kiss. "Jack..." Pitch got up on the bed, straddling his husband's hips. "I want her, Jack. Give her to me." Pitch grabbed Jack's cock, bringing it to his entrance. He pushed his hips down, taking the whole length in one go.

* * *

"I love you." Jack gently stroked the side of the man's face.

"Jack...she's alive. Somewhere. I can...I can feel it. I can feel _her_." He patted a hand over his heart. "Here."

"Me too." Jack leaned over pressing a kiss to that hand. "We'll find her."

"Good boy."

"You know...wanting to adopt has sure made you quite the bottom lover." He smirked up at his husband.

"It's a little secret of mine. I have an unmistakable love for my husband's cock in me. I blame you, sir, for being so wonderfully sexy."

"Maybe you _are_ the Elizabeth of our relationship after all."

"No, dearest. You are most _definitely _Elizabeth. However, like Darcy, I am your servant...in _all _things."

Jack smiled. "Let's go home, _monsieur_ Black-Frost. I find myself wanting to cuddle with my husband."

"Must we wait until we're home? As I recall, my back seat is quite nice for cuddling."

"Yes, we must. I want to be in our bed."

"In our bed? Sir, I have a feeling I'm not done being loved yet. Does your pony want another go in my barn?"

"Not here, my love. Someone might walk in on us here. I want you completely naked and away from prying eyes."

"Dearest, you just shoved your cock in me. Perhaps you weren't listening, but we were both screaming...and this bed was moving. I don't think we need to be so secretive anymore."

"They're not going to let us just stay in here and fuck, Pitch. It's a _hospital_."

"And I need to be here. I just got thoroughly _pounded_, and certain parts of my body are aching. I think they'll let poor, broken me stay here. And if you just so happen to have your cock in my ass, well..." Pitch shrugged.

Jack slid out of his lover, getting off the bed and pulling up his pants. "Pitch Black-Frost, you get out of that bed right now. We're going home."

"No." Pitch stuck his tongue out.

"Then I guess you can stay here by yourself. I just want to spend the night with my husband in _our _bed. Not in a hospital."

"Jack..." Pitch whined, holding his arms out to his lover.

"It's not going to work, Pitch. I'll walk home if I have to." He moved towards the door.

"At least help me, your frustrating creature. If you haven't noticed, I have your cum dripping out of my ass."

"Maybe I want you to feel it dripping down your legs the entire way home, reminding you of what a delicious bottom you are." He smirked.

Pitch gasped. "Jack! That was...that was hot!"

"And if you want any more of it, you'll pull your pants up and drive us home."

"Jack, they'll see. Do you want all these nurses and doctors to see how you've filled me with cum? Do you want them to know what we did?"

"You were the one who wasn't worried about doing it in a hospital to begin with. If you suddenly feel shy, I guess you'll just have to walk fast so we can be out the door before it starts soaking through your pants."

"Oh...Jack! I can feel it oozing from me." Pitch reached down, swiping a finger along and bringing a small bit of cream to his lips.

"I'm leaving now, _mon coeur_. Shall I walk or are you going to suck it up and come with me?"

"How about you suck it up, and then I'll come with you?" Pitch looked at his lover, a sly smile on his lips.

"Now, why would I want to taste _myself_? I much prefer your taste."

"I can't move with your cum filling me. I suppose you'll just have to go on without me." Pitch shrugged, crossing his arms under his head.

Jack growled. He grabbed some tissues and went back over to the bed, cleaning up his husband. "If you want any more of that you'll put your damn pants on and get in the car."

"As you command." Pitch smiled, standing up to slowly pull his pants over his hips.

"Don't look so smug, you bottom. As soon as we get home you're going right back where you belong."

Pitch looked back at his husband, a look of mock shock on his face. "I?" He held a hand over his chest, mouth open dramatically.

"Oh, yes. You've become quite the Elizabeth, sir, and perhaps I intend to keep you that way." With a smirk, Jack unlocked the door and headed out to Pitch's car.

Pitch followed, a smug smile on his lips. A nurse passed, looking confused. Pitch turned to her and whispered loudly, "He's my husband, and I'm his bottom."

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

"An idiot who loves his husband. Madly, passionately, completely."

"And also an idiot who won't be getting his husband's cock like he so desperately wants if he keeps acting like this."

"Jack! How...how cruel! And here I love you to distraction!"

"Poor you. Poor, poor Pitch." Jack shot him a teasing pout. "He really does want his hubbie's dick _real _bad, doesn't he?"

"Oh, so, so much! I want it so badly!"

"Then be a good boy and drive us home."

"As you command."

* * *

"Jack, please...stop torturing me."

"I'll do it as much as I want, thank you."

"Jack, please, I...I can't!" Pitch held the card close to his chest, earning a delighted squeal from Zahn. "Jack, you wouldn't take my blue fish, would you? I haven't said 'Go Fish' once!"

"I will do exactly that." He grinned, holding his hand out for the card. "Hand it over."

Pitch turned to look at the baby sitting on the floor. "My little fairy, is your Uncle Jack a meanie for taking my fishie?" Zahn laughed, clapping his hands together. Pitch looked up at his husband, a smile on his face. "Uncle Jack is a meanie."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "He only says that because he doesn't know what you're talking about. Watch." He picked up the baby, holding him in his arms. "Is Uncle Pitch a big fatty mcfatty pants?" The baby still gurgled, clapping his hands together. "See? And are Uncle Pitch and Uncle Jackie happy in love?" Zahn clapped happily again. "If you say anything in a cute voice to a baby of course they're going to be happy. Don't be jealous just because I'm better at playing Go Fish than you."

Pitch leaned forward, taking Jack's bottom lip between his teeth for a quick nibble. "Come, my love, let me have _one _pair. You have _so_ many. Be a good lover and let me keep my blue fish."

"Absolutely not. What kind of uncle would I be if I let you cheat in front of my nephew?" He grinned.

"A very good one who may get lucky in another way tonight if he lets me keep it."

Jack put a hand over Zahn's ear, looking at his husband in feigned shock. "There is a _child_ present, _monsieur_."

"You'd better cover his eyes too, because I think I might have to kiss you now. And there _will _be tongues involved."

"You are such a naughty uncle, Mr. Black-Frost." He grinned, shifting Zahn to his side and pulling the man down to his lips.

"Give me the blue fish, Jack, and I'll make sure you won't regret it. I'll take you home later, and..." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear, slipping his tongue out to lick at the sensitive spot behind it.

Jack shivered. "Not in your dreams, Pitch."

"My body or the fish. You can't have both, you selfish creature."

"I'll take the fish." With a grin, he snatched the card out of his lover's hand.

Pitch threw his hands up, reaching for the baby. "Can you believe this, my little fairy?" Pitch lay back, sitting the laughing bundle on his stomach. "What a mean, teasing uncle you have! Never fall in love with a minx, little one. They'll only give you pain." Pitch looked pointedly at the card in Jack's hand. "Especially when they take your blue fish instead of your body."

"You brought this on yourself, _mon coeur_. And I thought you happened to like my minxy qualities?"

"I do, lover. Very much. Except when you take the only chance I have of getting a pair." Pitch leaned up, rubbing his nose against Zahn's. "Yes! Stealing my blue fishie from me! Now I'll never get a pair!"

Jack laid down next to his lover, smiling. "You make such a good dad, my love."

"Do I, now?" Pitch leaned over, wrapping an arm around his husband. "And you make such a good mother." Pitch kissed Jack before pulling the pair from behind his lover's back. "But this is mine." Before Jack could move, Pitch was up, carrying the pair and Zahn down the hall. "Yes, my little fairy! We have the pair! Blue fishies for you and me!"

"You horrible person." Jack got to his feet, quickly following after them and snatching his cards back from his lover.

"Jack, don't deny me this. Give me the cards, and I'll let you do _whatever _you want to me...when we get home, of course."

"Nope. I won this pair fair and square. Besides, it's not like I couldn't do whatever I want to do with you anyway."

Pitch shrugged, walking away from his husband. "No, my little fairy. Your uncle Jack isn't getting any of Uncle Pitch's bum tonight. No sir, he can sleep with his blue fishies!" Zahn squealed, clutching on to Pitch's long pointer finger.

"You should really watch your language, my love. There are virgin ears nearby."

"Certainly not yours, my darling. No! Your Uncle Jack is no virgie!"

"And neither is Uncle Pitch. In fact, he's far from it!"

"Sleep with your fishies, Jack!"

"Oh, come on, _mon coeur_. It's just a silly children's game..." Jack stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"With your fishies, Jack!"

"You're no fun..." He frowned, walking dejectedly down the hall.

"No, my little fairy! No fun! Now your uncle Jack is angwy with me. Yes, so vewy angwy!" Jack collapsed on the couch with a huff. "If he would onwy give me the blue fishies, we could kiss and make up. What do you think, my little fairy? Should he give me the blue fishies?" Zahn giggled, sucking lightly on Pitch's finger. Jack rolled over, facing the back of the couch. "No? Then I guess we're on our own, little fairy. Now onwy you love me."

"I love you. But you only love your fishies."

"Onwy the blue ones. They wemind me of your uncle jack's eyes...so blue...like the sea."

"Yes, my eyes are blue. Blue like the fishies you love more than me."

"You will always win the game, Jack. Just let me have a little hope of _maybe _winning."

"But you always win in bed. Why can't I win at a card game?"

"You think I win in bed? Oh no, my darling. You win there, too. I'm slain the moment you look at me or say my name or moan. I never stand a chance."

"And that's exactly how I feel when you do those to me. So you win."

"Never, Jack. I live each day by your order. You are my master, Jack, and masters always win."

Jack pulled a pillow over his head. "I'm still not giving them to you."

"Then you will deny me hope, Jack? How cruel you've become."

"You deserve it."

"For what? What is my crime?"

"For trying to make me give you my fishies."

"Keep them then. I don't want them anymore."

"But you wanted them _so_ badly."

"Not anymore. They're all yours."

"Nope. They're _yours_, darling."

"Still don't want them. I'll stay with my little fairy, and _you _can enjoy your win."

"But he's _my_ nephew. Give him to me and you can have your blue fishies."

"I think not. I like him better than the fish anyway."

"But you've had him all night. It's my turn."

"Such a selfish creature you are. First my fish, and now my little fairy. It seems I can't have anything to myself, can I?"

"But you _can_ have your fish _if_ you give my back my beloved nephew."

"Hmmm...no. I think I'll keep my fairy, and you can keep the fish."

"You are so unfair..."

"You deserve it."

"Meanie." Jack turned back around on the couch, pulling the pillow over his head again.

"No matter how cruel you are...I will still love you." He didn't move, holding the pillow tighter. "Always, Jack. Even past death, I will love you."

"Not enough to give me my nephew."

"Bring the fish over here, and I'll hold you _both _in my arms." Jack peeked out from under the pillow at his lover. Pitch held out a hand, beckoning for his husband. "Come, dearest. Bring the fish, and I'll love you forever."

Jack sat up on the couch. "How about you two come over here and we watch a movie?"

"Because I want to kiss you. I want to bend you over and kiss you passionately. I want to stick my tongue in your mouth and taste you."

"Not with little Zahn in our arms you're not."

"Jack...come here." Jack slipped off the sofa, making his way over to his husband. "Good boy." Pitch pulled his lover into his arms bending him slightly backwards as he slipped his tongue between the pale lips. "Delicious." Pitch ran a hand down Jack's back, taking a handful of firm cheek. "Beautiful."

Jack moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut. "Stop talking about yourself, love."

"I think little Zahn is about ready for a nap. How about we put him down for one, and then you and I can make passionate love."

"This isn't our house, Pitch. I don't think Sandy and Tooth would appreciate us doing dirty things in their house."

"Then...how about this?" Pitch walked over, laying the sleeping infant in his pen. Walking back over to his husband, he shoved the smaller body against the nearest wall, ripping the pants down the slim hips. His long fingers wrapped around Jack, stroking and tugging.

Jack gasped. "Th-that's pretty dirty."

Pitch hummed, getting on his knees. "I suppose so. But we're not doing it on any piece of furniture. Like the couch...or the bed...or a nearby counter..." Pitch brought the head to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick at the drops of pre-cum already at the surface.

"Pitch..." He wanted to push him away, but he couldn't, holding the man closer.

"That's a good boy, my darling. Just let me do what I do best." His tongue came out more, wrapping around to tease and wet the hard skin.

"You are quite good at it..." Jack looked down at him with a breathless smile.

"Thank you, lover. I'll take the compliment." His mouth trailed up and down the shaft until he moved over it, bringing it into his mouth and down his throat.

"A-ah! Pitch!"

"Quiet, lover. Don't want to wake the baby." He sucked hard on Jack's dick, moaning around the sensitive skin.

He gritted his teeth, holding back a loud moan. "...bastard..." Pitch smiled around his mouthful, quickly bobbing his head while his tongue worked on teasing and tempting the skin. Jack's hand gripped at his lover's hair tightly, pushing him harder onto his dick. Pitch held on to Jack's hips, digging his fingers into the pale skin as Jack's cock was shoved in and out of his mouth at a rough speed. The younger man groaned, gasping out. "Pitch..."

Pitch stood, giving the head one last swipe with his tongue. He spit in his hand and rubbed himself a few times before lifting Jack's leg and pushing himself in the tight heat. "Good, Jack. So tight..."

Jack moaned softly, holding himself closer. "W-we shouldn't be...the baby..."

"I can't wait, my love. You took my fish, now I'm taking you."

* * *

"I love you..." Jack leaned heavily against his love. "I love you so much."

Pitch scooped up his lover, gently laying him down on the couch. "Rest, dearest." He kissed Jack's forehead, lovingly trailing those kisses down to the eyelids. "I love you." He stood, walking over to the pen. "Look, my little fairy! We have our fishies!" Jack smiled tiredly, watching his husband with the baby as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

Pitch sat reclined, his long legs crossed. "Tell me, love, how do you like my jet?"

Jack stared out the window, looking back at his husband with a grin. "It's even fancier than I thought it would be."

"How so?" Pitch accepted a glass of champagne from one of the attendants.

He laughed. "You're drinking champagne. On an airplane. I don't know about first-class seats on a normal plane, but I know we sure don't get champagne in economy seats. We're lucky to get a pack of peanuts."

"Do you want nuts? We have quite the variety."

"I'm alright. I just meant that this is definitely quite a few steps up from a typical plane ride for me."

"Only the best for my husband." Pitch flagged down an attendant. "No alcohol for him. He's a naughty drunk."

Jack stuck out his tongue at him. "You know you like it, _mon coeur_."

"I do, my dearest love. However, I'd hate to have to lock everyone in cramped corners while I fuck you in your chair."

With a sly smirk, he got out of his seat, going over to crawl into his husband's lap. "What's the problem? You don't want to get down and dirty while we're flying?" he whispered in his ear.

Pitch shivered. "Hand me that phone there, my darling."

Jack reached over and picked up the phone. "What do I get for it?"

"Give it to me...and you'll find out." Jack sighed, handing the man his phone. Pitch dialed a number, holding it to his ear as he softly massaged Jack's rear. "Yes...my husband and I would like some privacy...absolutely no disturbance...an hour,

I think...Thank you." Pitch hung up, handing the phone back. "Mount me, lover."

The younger man smiled, straddling his lover's lap. "And you say _I'm _the naughty one."

"You are, my lovely one. I was planning on flying to France with my dick in my pants. You, sly minx that you are, have a different idea in mind."

"You're not exactly trying very hard to resist, though, are you?"

"I can never resist you, Jack. Never."

"Then how about we change into something a little...well, _less_." Jack leaned forward to kiss his lover as his hands started to undo the man's shirt.

"I love you."

"And I love you, _mon coeur_. That's why in two days we are going to get married in front of all of our friends and loving family. Then we are going to make love like rabbits and not leave our room for days. And then we are going to go find our daughter and bring her home where she belongs."

"What happened? What did I do in my life to deserve you?"

"You were you, my darling Pitch. And you are so wonderful." He leaned down to gently kiss his husband.

"Jack...my Jack. I love you...so, so much. I'm so happy you chose me."

"We chose each other. We were _meant_ for each other. How else could two puzzle pieces fit so perfectly?"

Pitch groaned, thrusting up into the warm heat. "Jack...be mine. Always. My lover, my husband, my friend. Be my tormentor, my confidant...my world."

Jack moaned softly. "Always, my love. Forever."

Pitch held him close, rubbing a hand up the strong back. "Say it. Say it again and again."

"I love you." He kissed the man's forehead. "I love you." His nose. "I love you." His cheeks. "I love you." His jaw. "I love you." His ear. "I love you." Those lips travelled down to his neck, only lightly kissing him.

Pitch sighed as he spilled his love inside his husband. "As long as we both shall live, 'til death we shall not part."

* * *

**Are those wedding bells and drama I detect in the future? Review, and you'll find out soon :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**It's wedding time! Enjoy the fluffy amazingness!**

* * *

"Come, Jack! Come on, you lazy creature!" Jack pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the light. "Ja-ack. Come on, my little love." The younger man grumbled, burrowing deeper into the bed. Pitch crawled onto the bed, flopping down on his husband and sneaking his head under the pillow to kiss pale lips. "Jack, you've been asleep all day. It's the afternoon already."

"What?!" Jack shot up in the bed, wide-eyed. "Shit! My alarm was supposed to go off hours ago!" He scrambled for the edge of the bed.

"It did. And you know what you did? You said some very choice words in French and threw it across the room. You're lucky you have a suckish arm when you're asleep, or you could have done some serious damage."

He yanked on a pair of pants. "The wedding is in..." Jack looked at the clock. "Five hours! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

Pitch shrugged. "You look so beautiful when you sleep. Plus, I told the Father that we were out...partying last night, so we might be a little late."

Jack pulled on a shirt over his head. "It's not us being late that I'm worried about. It's making sure everything _else_ is ready."

"Jack, when have you ever known me not to be on top of things, you included? I've checked all of that. Everything's set. All I have to do is send one little text and everything will be set in motion. At this point, all we're waiting for is you, my love."

The man froze, looking over at his husband. "Really?"

"Of course. I promised you the best wedding you could ever ask for. Do you really think I would have let you sleep had I not had a back-up plan? I am Pitch Black-Frost, after all."

Jack collapsed back on the bed with a relieved sigh. "I can't believe I slept in on my wedding day."

"Well, considering what we were doing last night, I'm not surprised. We did go...what? Four times? You're very good, my love."

He chuckled. "You're lucky we did. You know it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, right?"

"Darling, we _are _married already. Technically, I'm only doing my husbandly duties. This is just...a present for my loving husband."

"I suppose that's true." He smiled. "Though, I should probably go before Tooth starts throwing a fit about us seeing each other so close to the ceremony."

"Too late. She caught me on my way to the bathroom. Let's just say she blushed at seeing my lack of attire, put two and two together, and proceeded to yell her head off at me for jinxing everything. She's still got quite a bit of hormones."

Jack laughed. "Then I guess I should _really_ go then."

"Perhaps. Or...I can help you dress, you can help me, and I'll walk with you to the church. I do prefer that option."

"No way. You weren't supposed to see the decorations or anything until we got there but you already managed to see that. I am _not_ letting you see me before the wedding too. There has to be some sort of surprise in all of this." He grinned. Jack got up from the bed, moving into their little closet and grabbing his garment bag. "I'll see you when I come down that aisle, _mon coeur_." He leaned down to kiss his husband.

"I look forward to it." Pitch nibbled on the pink lower lip, delighting in Jack's small moan. "See you soon...husband."

"_Very_ soon." Jack smiled, leaving their room.

* * *

Pitch looked down the aisle, smiling as he watched his husband walking towards him. He was dressed in a white jacket with a familiar silver vest and blue tie, and he carried a small bouquet of white and blue flowers. Pitch watched his husband and felt his heart soar with love, especially when Jack looked up through his eyelashes and smiled at him. _Minx..._

Blue mixed with gold, and Jack felt like he might faint. Everything was so perfect that he just felt overwhelmed. Yes, they had already been married a little over a year ago, but Jack just felt so incredibly lucky to be able to do it all again. The wedding of his dreams. The family of his dreams. The _man_ of his dreams.

Pitch held his hand out, taking the smaller one in his. "My God...you're beautiful."

"Not too shabby yourself, _mon coeur_." Jack smiled, holding the warm hand tight.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get cold feet at the last minute. I'd hate to have to chase after my husband on our wedding day."

"I would _never_ run from you, Pitch."

"Good boy. Because you know, I'd always find you. I've loved you, and you've loved me. We're bound, you and I."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good, because you're stuck with this arrogant prick for life...you hot young artist."

Jack smiled lovingly up at him, giving his hand a squeeze before turning back to the priest. "Father, will you please marry this man to me so that we may be together truly for forever?"

The priest smiled. "_Bien sûr_."

He stood there, hand still held by his husband, and when the time came, he turned to the man. Jack took both of the iss hands in his own. "Pitch Black, my darling Pitch...I know our journey has not been an easy one. In fact, it's been anything but easy. But our love was too strong. We made it through anything and everything life decided to throw in our faces, and now we can finally be happy. We'll be together for the rest of our lives, and I've never wanted anything more in my life than that. I will love you every day. I will wake you up with a kiss every morning and put you to sleep with one every night. I promise to always let you know when you are being an arrogant prick, and I will not get mad at you when you say _I'm _being one." He chuckled. "I will be an ear for you to rant about grading essays to, and I will put up with your lame jokes about me being French. You are the Darcy to my Elizabeth and _our_ love is even stronger than theirs ever was. I will love you until the day I die, and even after that I will still be with you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with my heart and my soul. I love you with every single part of _me_."

Pitch smiled, running a fingertip down Jack's cheek. "Jack Frost, I have always loved you. Even during those moments when I felt so sure I had lost you forever, my heart was still yours. I willingly gave up my art for you, and I would do it again and again if I could. You're everything I have ever wanted in this life or ever could want. I want you as my husband, my lover, and the father of my children. I want to hold you every moment I can. I promise to do so, kissing you and reminding you daily of how much I love and belong to you. I see heaven in your eyes, Jack, and I find it beautiful."

Jack leaned into the touch, tearing up a little. He mouthed up at the man in front of him, "I love you."

"I love you, Jack. Always."

The priest smiled, continuing on with the ceremony. He gestured to the younger man. "I, Jack Frost, take you, Pitch Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death do us part."

"I, Pitch Black, take you, Jack Frost, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold forever and a day."

Jack chuckled, not waiting a second more than he had to after the Priest told them to kiss. He pushed himself up to kiss his husband.

Pitch wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, the other pleasantly employed in finding Jack's hair and tangling in it. "You're mine. Again. How happy this makes me."

"I have always been yours." Jack kissed him again, laughing when the man spun him into a dip.

"Always?"

"I was always meant for you. Even if I may not have always realized it."

"Good boy." Pitch smiled, chuckling as he kissed his husband gently. "I'm glad you finally realized this. Took you long enough."

"I love you." Jack stroked his lover's cheek.

"Jack..." Pitch took Jack's hand and placed it over his heart.

"Yes, _mon coeur_?"

"Feel me. Can you not feel it?" Pitch pressed the hand to his chest. Jack nodded, smiling up at him. "Take me home, lover. I think I'd like to start that wedding night now."

He chuckled. "We still have dinner to get through, my love."

Pitch groaned, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder. "_Damn_...at least hold my hand, then. I want to touch you, Jack. I want to feel at least some part of you the _whole _time."

"Of course." Jack intertwined their fingers bringing his lover's hand to his mouth for a kiss. "I love you."

"If only I could marry you again. I love knowing that you're mine. It makes me feel...whole."

He chuckled. "Maybe in a few years we can renew our vows."

"How about next year? And the year after that, and the one after that..."

"Maybe." Jack smiled, laughing when they were suddenly bombarded with hugs from their family.

* * *

Pitch carefully dropped Jack onto the bed, falling back. "Wow, that was...intense!"

Jack smiled up at his husband, scooting closer to him. "Indeed it was."

"Jack...when are we getting our daughter?"

"As soon as we get home, my love. As soon as we get home."

"No...she's here, Jack. She's _here_."

"But we're still in France, Pitch. If we adopt a baby here we're going to have to do a _lot_ of paperwork to get her back in the States."

"Jack, I can't explain it, but...she's here. I can feel her. She's close."

"Alright. We can go find her tomorrow. Will that be okay, _mon coeur_?" Jack smiled at his lover, gently kissing him and stroking his cheek.

"Yes...yes. We'll find her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow..." Jack curled up against his husband, letting his eyes drift shut.

* * *

"Jack...she's beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more." He looked down at the baby in his husband's arms with a watery smile, his finger gently stroking down the bridge of her nose. "And she's _ours_. Our little Auréliane."

"All ours." Pitch leaned forward, kissing his husband's forehead. "She even has your eyes."

"And your hair. You were right, Pitch. She was here waiting for us. She's perfect."

"She is. Like her papa, she's perfect."

Jack chuckled. "Yes. You are perfect indeed, _mon coeur_."

"I meant you, dearest, but I'll still take the compliment."

"Well, if I'm 'papa' what does that make you?"

"Completely and utterly happy."

"You know that's not what I meant." He smiled. "Can I hold her?"

Pitch handed the little bundle to his husband, smiling at her little gurgle of pleasure. "Come into my arms, Jack. I want to hold you both." Jack happily stood there, feeling Pitch's arms winding around his waist. He let their daughter wrap her tiny hand around his finger. Pitch let a happy tear run down his cheek. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his stomach. "Oh! Goodness, I...I must have eaten something bad. Excuse me, my darling."

Jack looked at him a little worriedly, but he nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I...I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Are you coming down with something? Should we take you to the doctor?"

Pitch shook his head, suddenly feeling very dizzy. "No, I...I think..." His eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed to the floor.

"Pitch?" Jack froze. "Pitch!" He ran over to his husband, kneeling next to him and shaking him with his free arm. "Pitch!"

* * *

"Mr. Black-Frost, we have the results of the tests back."

"And what are they? What's wrong with him?" Jack nervously cradled their baby girl in his arms.

"You might want to prepare yourself."

"Just tell me what is wrong with my husband, damn it!"

* * *

**French translation:**

_Bien sûr_ - of course

**Dun dun DUN! What's wrong with Pitch?! Oh no!**


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but...your husband has cancer."

Jack froze, staring at the doctor. "That can't...no..._how_?"

"Most of the time, cancer is developed due to outside factors like smoking. Your husband is one of a small population that is born with a genetic defect."

"Well, what can you do? You can fix it, right?"

"There are treatments. I have spoken to Mr. Black-Frost about chemotherapy, but he said he wouldn't make any decision without his husband present."

"Then let me in there. I _need_ to see him." Pitch was sleeping when Jack walked through the door, his skin pale and his chest barely moving. Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from crying at the sight. "Pitch..." He moved to sit in the chair beside the bed, taking one of his husband's hands in his own.

Pitch opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to weakly smile at his husband. "Jack..." His voice was barely above a whisper, the sound raspy and foreign.

"Everything's going to be okay, _mon coeur_. _You're_ going to be okay." Jack turned back to the doctor. "What are his options?"

"Not much. He's at Stage III now. We didn't catch it quick enough."

"Then what option _does _he have?"

"There's chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Mr. Black-Frost's condition makes it...difficult for surgery. In fact, impossible."

Jack turned back to his husband. "What do you want to do, _mon coeur_? I don't want to lose you."

"They haven't told you...have they?"

"T-told me what?"

"I'm...I'm probably...going to die, Jack."

"_What_? No...you can't..." He pulled away in shock, tears flowing down his face. "You can't leave me, Pitch."

Pitch groaned. "I don't want to...seems my genetics are a real bitch."

"There _has_ to be something they can do!"

"There are treatments. I just...it's usually fatal in my family...stay with me."

"You act like I have any desire to leave you. I am not leaving you until you are all better, and then you know what? We're going to take our daughter home, and you're going to live a long and happy life with us."

Pitch smiled. "I can almost believe you."

"You better believe me. I fought too hard to finally get you, Pitch. I am not going to lose you so soon after our lives together have only begun."

"Good...good boy."

"I won't let you die on us. I won't let Auréliane grow up without her Daddy."

Pitch chuckled, reaching out shakily to ruffle Jack's hair. "You fret too...much."

"I think I deserve to right now."

"Lie down with me. Let me...let me feel your warmth."

Jack carefully crawled into the small hospital bed next to his husband, gently holding their daughter between them. "You can't leave me..."

"As you...command."

* * *

"Mr. Black-Frost, please! You need to calm down! We're doing all we can."

"I don't care! Do more!"

"Jack, please. You need to...to calm down."

"I can't! If these morons don't figure something out I could _lose_ you, Pitch! I can't..." He stopped for a moment, rubbing his hand over the slight pain in his chest. "I _can't_ lose you, _mon coeur_."

Pitch looked up at the doctor. "Please...let me do this...myself." The doctor sighed but didn't say anything, only looking back down at his clipboard as Jack resumed his pacing. "Lover...come here." Jack moved over to the bed, looking down. "Closer, you foolish creature." He reluctantly stood right next to his lover, his feet itching to pace again. "Jack...they're trying."

"They're not trying hard _enough_."

"Jack, please..."

"Please what? I'm sitting around watching you die, Pitch. It's killing _me_. My heart still hurts from the last time I lost you. I can't lose you again."

"If it's my time...then it is..."

"Don't say that." Jack gasped, turning away to hide his tears.

"Jack...I feel so tired...so weak."

He turned back around, bringing his husband's hand to his face. "You can't leave me..."

"Jack...goodbye may seem forever...farewell is like the end, but in my heart's the memory...and there you'll _always_ be."

"Please..." His voice hitched with a sob.

"Go home."

"I won't." Jack shook his head. "Whether you live or...die...I am _not_ leaving you."

"Please go home. You can come back...tomorrow."

Jack sighed. "Fine. But only because I want to check on Auréliane. I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, my love...first thing."

"And you better still be in this bed."

"As you...command."

Jack gently kissed his husband's forehead. "I love you."

"Love..." Pitch closed his eyes, head rolling to the side.

"Pitch?" Jack froze, looking down at him. He cupped the man's cheek, his eyes widening in horror. "Pitch?!"

"Relax, Mr. Black-Frost. He's only fallen asleep. It seems his medication just kicked in."

The white haired man took a shaky breath, stepping away from his husband. "I...I'm going to...go now."

"Don't worry. We'll give you a call if there are any developments."

"Good. I'll be back as early as I can tomorrow." Jack slowly put on his jacket before leaving.

* * *

The first noise Jack heard three weeks later was his cell ringing. He shot out of his bed and answered the call frantically. "Hello?!"

"_Mr. Black-Frost?_"

"Yes, this is him."

"_Mr. Black-Frost, I...I don't know how to tell you this..._"

"I...oh my God...he didn't..." He couldn't even form a sentence as tears started to stream down his face.

"_Mr. Black-Frost, your husband...he's recovering. The treatment worked._" Jack felt the phone slip from his hand with a gasp, clattering to the floor. "_Mr. Black-Frost? Are you there?_"

He heard a voice still coming from the machine and scrambled to pick it up. "I- yes! I'm here. I'll be down soon."

"_You're very lucky. Your husband...he should have died. He was close to death. We don't know what happened._"

"I know. Look, I'll be there soon. I'm leaving now. Bye!" Jack threw on his clothes, running for the door.

* * *

"Hello, lover."

"You bastard..." Jack crossed the room in two steps, pressing his lips to his husband's. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"I know...Seems you really can't get rid of me."

"I would never want to do that. My life would be so boring without my arrogant prick."

"I love you...By the way...want to know what heaven looks like?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm sure one day I will see it myself, and it will be beautiful so long as you are there with me."

"Darling...you've seen it already. You see it every day...Whenever you look in a mirror."

"That's _your_ heaven. Mine is whenever I look into your eyes...just like I will keep doing for many years to come." He smiled, gently kissing him again.

"Jack, I must look horrible! Not...not a strand of hair on my body..."

"You look as beautiful as you always have. You look like you belong to _me_." Jack reached into his pocket and took out the man's wedding ring, slipping it onto his finger with a smile. When he'd first come to the hospital, they'd forced him to take it off.

Pitch smiled. "Beautiful...but I have no eyebrows. My hair will grow back, but...for some reason, my eyebrows won't."

"I don't care. You'll always be the amazingly handsome and sexy Mr. Black-Frost to me."

"Jack...I didn't want to die. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know..." Jack climbed onto the small bed, curling against his husband's chest. "And I'm so happy you didn't or I would have undoubtedly lost you."

"It's just...I didn't want you to _watch _me. I didn't want you to watch me die."

"But if you had while I was gone, it would have hurt even more...to know that I wasn't there for you. That I wasn't with you..."

"You were here always. I saw you...I felt myself slipping away. I felt so cold for a moment, like I was slowly being turned to ice...and then I saw you. You smiled at me, and you kissed me...and you told me to come back."

"I'm so glad you did."

"Jack, I think I _did _die."

"But you came back. You came back for me."

"I came back...but it was hard. I wanted to stay, but then I saw you. I chose you over heaven."

"Thank you..." Jack's arms clutched the man tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, Jack."

"I brought something for you, _mon coeur_."

Pitch smiled. "What? Is it your lips? I have been without...delicious French cuisine for too long."

"Even better." Jack got out of the bed and left the room for a minute. He returned quickly with a squirming bundle in his arms. "She's been a little fussy lately without her daddy holding her. I think she deserves a little Daddy time too." Jack smiled, slipping into the bed again and gently putting the bundle in his husband's arms. "She's missed you just as much as I have."

"Oh...what a pretty little thing you are." Pitch held her close, kissing her on the nose. "I've missed you. Your daddy has missed you and your papa very much."

"She really is just like you, you know? So fussy when she doesn't get all the touches she wants..." He chuckled, running his finger down the bridge of her nose. Jack had quickly found out that doing that got the baby to stop squirming, and it practically put her to sleep.

"Of course she's like me. She's our daughter, after all. Besides, like her daddy, she quite enjoys when her papa touches her."

"Indeed she does. I can't count how many times Dad has tried to put her to sleep or stop her crying, but then as soon as I hold her she calmed down."

Pitch smiled then looked up at his husband with a serious expression on his face. "You know...I wouldn't have died without you. You did promise a kiss to put me to sleep...I wanted you to kiss me before I...died."

"Then I guess I shall have to give it to you now..." Jack leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Pitch's. "I love you."

"I love you. So much...Do you think I'm damned now?"

"Not at all. I think that you are going to live a long and healthy life from now on. You're going to watch Auréliane graduate from college some day. You're going to be there to watch her fall in love and get married. You're going to be there when she gives us beautiful little grandchildren. You are going to live, Pitch."

"Good. There's so many more...positions I wanted to try with you." Pitch chuckled weakly, falling back against the pillows.

Jack laughed, settling down next to him. "And you're going to live to see the day when we're so old that we won't want to have sex anymore."

"Won't want to...? Dearest, take that back!"

"Oh, come now, _mon coeur_. You know that the day _will _eventually come. When we're eighty years old we're not going to want to to bone each other."

"Jack, I will _always _want you. Never doubt that."

"I dare you to say that again when you're ninety."

"Fine. You have issued a challenge that I heartily accept."

"Then I guess you'll have to make sure to live that long, won't you?"

"I suppose so, now that I need to make love to you until we're so old we can't even see each other anymore."

"I look forward to spending every day of the rest of my life with you, _mon coeur_."

* * *

**Hooray for Pitch not dying :) Review please!**


	47. Chapter 47

"Jack...ask the doctor when I can _be with you _again."

"I am not going to ask the doctor when you will be up to having sex, Pitch," he laughed.

"Please? I would do it myself, but...I'm so weak."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm just going to ask when you can come home and start moving around on your own." He smiled, giving Pitch and their daughter a kiss before getting out of the bed and heading out to find the doctor.

"Jack! You ask exactly what I told you or I will yell it down this hallway!"

The younger man ignored him, continuing until he found the man he was looking for. "Excuse me, sir. I was just was wondering if you might be able to tell me when my husband will be discharged? And also when you think he would be up to doing...physical activities?"

The doctor smiled, chuckling at the younger man's heavy blush. "We'd like to keep Mr. Black-Frost for the rest of the week, just in case. As for sexual relations, I would suggest waiting. He should really avoid any strenuous activity for a few months so that his body has time to recover."

"Alright. Thank you." Jack stayed to ask a few more little questions before heading back to his husband's room. "You're not going to like what he said, _mon coeur_."

"I have to wait, don't I?"

"A couple months." He slid back into the bed with him.

Pitch smiled, leaning back. "I know."

"You...you already asked him. _Didn't _you?"

Pitch nodded. "I just wanted to see if you would do it...and you did. You little minx."

"You are so lucky I'm still in shock from you almost dying or I would be hitting you so hard right now."

"You would hit me? Lover...that isn't very nice. Here I am, madly in love with you, and you want to hit me. My little loved one, your papa loves to hit me." He looked down at the baby in his arms.

"I only hit you when you deserve it."

"Do I deserve it? I was only trying to feel..._alive_."

"Unfair. That is completely unfair. You would have done that even if you weren't in the hospital."

"Darling, if I wasn't in the hospital, you wouldn't have had to ask. I would have just laid you down on our couch and had my way with you. Alas, here we are."

"I suppose that's true...but still."

"Are you truly upset with me?"

"Only a little peeved. What is it with you and trying to get me to talk about our sex lives with other people, anyway?"

"I like to hear you say the words...dirty minx. Perhaps you would like to come over here and show me how peeved you are?"

"I don't think I will. You are _weak_ and _tired_ after all." He grinned.

"So tired...so weak...perhaps I'm not really recovered after all." Pitch's eyes rolled up into his head and it lolled to face away from Jack.

"Pitch. Do. Not. Joke. About that with me." Pitch's hand fell from it's place on their daughter, flopping down to lie still on the mattress. "Pitch? _Pitch?" _Their daughter began to whine in protest when her daddy didn't move. "Pitch!" Jack leapt out of the bed, running down the hall to get the doctor.

"You bloody fool! You were supposed to kiss me, not go for the bloody doctor!"

Jack froze halfway down the hall, stalking back to the room. "Don't you dare call me a fool. I almost lost you, Pitch! Do _not_ fucking joke about that with me!"

Pitch lay on the bed, a finger planted in the mouth of a now-happy baby. "I _will_ call you a fool. I almost died and you didn't kiss me. Instead of trying to revive me yourself, you go for the bleeding doctor. Kiss me next time, you...you bloody, beautiful _fool_!"

"I don't know how to revive people. Why the hell would I try to do it now?!"

"Because it's _me_! It's your bleeding _husband_! Kiss me, damn it!"

"Why? Give me one damn reason I should kiss you right now. You just scared me half to death for a joke! Your _life_ is not a joke to me, damn it!"

"You want a reason? Here's one very good one: I love you. I love you to distraction. I gave up _heaven_ for you!"

Jack crossed the room, pressing their lips together hard. "Don't you _ever_ joke about that again, Pitch. I never want to think that I've lost you again."

Pitch sighed, settling back against the pillows. "Jack...you take my breath away."

"Promise me, Pitch."

"I promise that I will spend the next forty or fifty years loving you. I promise that I will never again use dying as a joke unless you refuse to kiss or bed me. I promise that the moment I'm physically able to, I will make passionate love to you."

"No. Promise that you will never use it as a joke _ever_."

"Kiss me again, and I'll make any and every promise you want of me." Jack leaned forward, kissing his husband passionately, his arms wrapping around the man's neck. Pitch moaned, leaning into the embrace. "I promise. My death will never again be made into a joke."

"Good." Jack slowly pulled away, crawling up onto the bed to lay beside Pitch. "Now, rest, my darling husband. The sooner you are rested the sooner you can come home."

"If you and our daughter are here, I'm home."

"Perhaps. But I still want to sleep next to you in _our_ bed and finally bring Auréliane home."

"Jack...damn you."

"For what?"

"I want you so bad right now. It almost killed me to wait a week. There is the great possibility I might _really_ die from sex deprivation."

"Come now, _mon coeur_. Surely somewhere in that handsome body of yours there is a man who isn't a complete horndog? Can't we just be satisfied with being in each other's arms for a few months?"

"Jack. I'm a newlywed, my lover is the epitome of sexy, and I'm madly in love with him. Add that to my natural sex drive and the answer is...no."

"We can't constantly be at each other anyway. Now we have Auréliane to care of too."

"Jack...we had sex with Zahn in the room. I have no morals, you sexy minx."

"Well _I_ do."

"And that's why you are my master. You lead, I follow. You command, I obey."

"To think that when we first met I thought _you_ would be the level-headed one."

"I? Maybe, once. However, I fell in love with a hot young artist. From that moment, all of my sense went out the window...or to lower parts of my body."

"I don't think any of it went out the window. It _all_ went to your dick." Jack chuckled.

"Jack!" Pitch smiled mischievously. "You know me so well!"

"That's what happens when you let your husband stick that very cock in your ass. He gets a big head and forgets about everything else."

"_Almost_ everything else. I remember I love you, I'm devoted to you, and what protection I have to give is extended to you and now to our daughter."

"I love you, _mon coeur_."

"I will always love you. You are my dearest darling, my loving husband...and the best lover I have ever known."

"I'm only the second lover you've ever known." Jack smiled.

"Exactly, because you were the best. Why would I waste my time on bad lovers when there's Jack Frost in the world?"

"And then there's you. I saved myself completely for you, my darling husband, for you are the best lover in the world. And you are _mine_."

"I am, and you are _mine_. I am the only man in this world who knows the _true_ delights of Jack Frost."

"And you will always be the _only _person to ever know."

"Good. If there is ever a time when I'm alive that another knows you as I do...well, let's just say they won't be alive for very long. I am very possessive of what's mine, after all. And you, Jack _Black-Frost_, are most certainly mine."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Luckily for you I will never want for another the way I crave for you."

Pitch nodded, satisfied. "Good boy." Jack smiled, curling up against his lover and letting their daughter play with his fingers. "I love it when she looks at me with your eyes."

"I just love everything about her. She's so precious." He brought her tiny hand to his lips.

"And now that she's here, those feelings I had...they feel soothed. We really did find her, Jack."

"We did. And she's absolutely perfect. Though what will her daddy do when some young man in the future finds out that she has that 'irresistible French blood'?"

"I shall perfect my Russian accent...and get a shotgun."

"Or we could just call over Grandpa North." He chuckled. "He's far more imposing than you."

"Perhaps we can combine forces. I'll curse at him in all the languages I know, and your father can stand there with a baseball bat."

"And then I will be the favorite parent for not chasing away the boyfriend." He grinned.

"Of course, my dearest. You will be a good papa, loved by all, but especially by me."

"That's all I could ever ask for." Jack smiled, leaning up to gently kiss his husband.

Pitch moaned, gently nibbling on the bottom lip. "Jack..."

"You're not getting anything more than a kiss, my love. Don't even ask," he chuckled.

"Jack...if the doctor says it's okay...will you use your mouth? I need..."

"Not until you've been discharged at least."

"Oh, God! That's a week! Jack...there'll be so much. You'll be swallowing forever."

"Lucky me then. Come on, love. I know you can be a man and hold back your dick for a week."

"The last time we waited a week...you remember what we did. I'm surprised I didn't break your back! Jack, give me a hand. Please..."

"No, Pitch. I'm not going to do anything to risk the doctor making you stay here any longer than you already have to."

"Doctor! I have a raging-!"

Jack slapped a hand over the man's mouth. "Don't you dare."

"A hand...Jack."

"No."

"Doctor!"

"Pitch." Jack forced his husband to look at him. "_One week_. You can make it through that much."

"Jack. _One hand_. I almost died."

"You..." He gritted his teeth. "_Unfair_..."

"I love you. Please..."

Jack got off the bed with a growl. "Give me Auréliane." Pitch held out the sleeping bundle to his husband. "I'll be back soon." He left the room, going out to where his dad was still hanging out in the waiting room. Jack left their daughter with him before going back to his husband. "Shirt up. Now." He came back in, locking the door behind him and closing the blinds into the hallway.

Pitch reached down, slowly drawing his shirt up. "Jack..."

"What? Don't tell me you're changing your mind already?" Jack moved back over to the bed, climbing on and straddling his lover's legs.

"Not at all. It's just...it's finally hitting me. I almost lost this. I almost lost _you_."

Blue eyes rose to meet his, the man giving him a loving smile. "I love you." He leaned down, his tongue sneaking out to lick his husband's tip as he his eyes never broke their contact with him.

"Jack...so good. I...I love you."

He smirked. "I will always love you. Now, sit back, close your eyes, and _try _to stay a little quiet?"

* * *

Jack licked Pitch clean before pulling his husband's shirt down and tucking him away. "I love you, _mon coeur._" He gently climbed up the other man's body, taking his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Jack...how can you still love me? I'm so...I'm so ugly."

"No. You're beautiful in every possible way, Pitch."

"Jack, look at me. I have no hair! My eyebrows...my hair...it's all gone. I'm thin and pale and hairless."

"I don't care. I love you for _who_ you are, not how you look. I'm not going to stop loving you just because you've changed a little on the outside."

"I know, but...but look at me! I look like a naked mole rat...but with better teeth!"

"I don't think you look bad at all. Yes, you look different than you used to, but it's not bad." Jack smiled, kissing him again.

"How is it not bad? I look like an alien! Paint me green and I'd fit right in!"

"Maybe I have a thing for baldies." Jack grinned. "I could always shave my head too if it'll help you feel better. We could be a family of baldies."

"Jack...don't joke." Pitch rolled over as much as he could, hiding his head.

"Who says I'm joking? Hair is just hair, Pitch. If it makes you feel more comfortable with yourself I would be perfectly willing to shave my head for you. I like the way you look with or without your hair."

"Don't you dare, Jack! I love your hair..."

"It'll grow back, and so will yours."

"Don't. You. Dare." He sighed. "I suppose, but my eyebrows won't grow back. I'll be an eyebrow-less freak!" Pitch sobbed, hiding his head more.

"If it really bothers you so much, I'm almost positive that there is some sort of therapy out there that will help your eyebrows grow back. Now stop moping, _mon coeur_. I think you're handsome and sexy just the way you are." Jack cupped his husband's cheek, forcing him to look up at him. "Would I have just sucked your dick if I didn't?"

"I'm not sure...maybe you could show me again?"

Jack chuckled. "Not right now. _Maybe_ tomorrow."

"But, Jack...the moment's perfect! The door is locked, the blinds are down...I'm up and ready! Please, Jack...show me how much you still love my hairless self."

"I don't want to tire you out, my love. The doctor said you need _rest_."

"Jack...help me, and then I'll sleep. I promise! I'll hold you and sleep _only_."

Jack eyed the door for a minute, biting his lip. "Oh, alright! But this is the last one."

"The last one, I promise!" Pitch held up a hand, the other over his heart.

The younger man quickly ducked under the sheet covering his husband's lower half, pressing his mouth to the quickly hardening cock.

* * *

Jack covered his husband up again, moving out of the bed to unlock the door.

"Jack...too long...come back to me!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm only unlocking the door, silly."

"Too long..."

"Calm down, you big baby." He smiled, going back over to climb in next to Pitch on the small bed.

"There you are, back in my arms." Pitch sighed, bringing the smaller body close. "Now I can be happy." His arms wrapped around the small waist, one hand softly rubbing circles over the spine.

Jack sighed happily, relaxing in his husband's arms. "I love you, Pitch." He snuggled his face in the crook of Pitch's neck, breathing in deeply the scent that he had almost lost.

"I love it when you do that, Jack. The way you breathe me in...I feel...special. Loved."

"That's because you _are_ special. You _are_ loved...by me. My family. Aerabella. Sandy. You are very much loved, Pitch."

"I'm so sorry I made a joke of my dying. I'm so...I'm so sorry!"

"I forgive you, my love. I forgive you." Jack gently kissed the man's neck, snuggling in again.

"Forgive me for leaving you. Even for that brief moment...I was selfish, and I left. I left you and our daughter."

"It doesn't matter, _mon coeur_. You came back. That's all that matters."

"Forgive me."

"I already have."

"Say it. I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Pitch."

"Say you forgive me."

"I forgive you, my love. I forgive you for all of it."

"Thank you...thank you."

"Now rest, darling. You need it."

"Yes...yes..." Pitch pulled the smaller body closer, nuzzling into the soft white hair. He breathed deep, rubbing his nose through the strands. Jack let his eyes drift shut, slipping off to sleep in the arms of the man he loves.

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Pitch felt stupid being rolled around in the wheelchair. "Jack, I hate this!"

Jack chuckled. "Now you know how I felt when I had to be carried down the aisle on our wedding day." He leaned down to kiss the man's cheek.

"You were so beautiful that day. I look like a hairless creature, and I'm being wheeled around like an invalid. It's embarrassing that people should see me like this."

"Pitch. Look at me." He pulled the wheelchair to stop, moving to kneel in front of it. "You love me, right?"

"More than anything, my dearest heart."

"Do you care about my opinion? Above anybody else's?"

"Of...of course. You're my husband, the one I love and trust above all others."

"Then believe me when I say that you are _beautiful_, Pitch. You are handsome and sexy, and I love you."

"Kiss me, my love. Sweetly..." Jack leaned forward, gently pressing their lips together.

* * *

Pitch was almost content with the wheelchair by the time they got off the jet. He was close to content as they wheeled down the street. He was 99% content when they got closer to home. All of that changed when he saw who was waiting for them at the door of the loft. "Uncle."

"Hello, nephew."

Jack's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on the wheelchair. "Leave here, deLuna."

"Now now, Mr. Frost, I'm just here to speak with my nephew."

"No. After what you did to us, you're not speaking to anyone."

Pitch reached up, laying a gentle hand over his husband's. "Let him speak, Jack. Go in. I'll be back soon."

"I'm not leaving you, Pitch. Every time one of us has been alone with him, he's completely fucked us over."

"My dearest...he will never separate us now. What damage can be done by letting him have his say? He'll just be wasting his time...and I'll still come home, to you and our daughter."

"Too much damage. That's what," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Give me Auréliane. She needs to be changed anyway." He held his arms out for the baby.

"What a bossy husband I have." Pitch smiled, handing the baby to his husband and stealing a quick kiss.

"I have to be to keep your arrogant ass in line, you fool." He returned his husband's kiss. "I'll be right inside so don't you _dare_ try anything." He shot a glare at deLuna before going into their apartment.

Pitch looked at his uncle, his eyes a little sad. "I would walk with you, but I am unable to, as you can see. Perhaps you would like to wheel me to the park. We can talk there." deLuna nodded his head slightly, moving behind his nephew's chair and starting to push him back down the hall. Pitch closed his eyes, letting the smooth ride lull him to sleep. For the first time since before he went to the hospital, Pitch's dreams were calm...and full of Jack. He started awake, instantly noticing the trees. "That was fast. You must be anxious to speak to me," Pitch chuckled.

"Not at all. You simply fell asleep for most of the trip."

"I have been very tired lately."

"It's understandable."

"So...you heard about my illness in France."

"Of course I did. Though I have not been actively trying to ruin your lives, I still keep track of what happens."

"Spying now, are you? Tsk tsk. If I had eyebrows to quirk, I would. Tell me, Uncle...what else have you learned while you were...keeping track?"

"That the two of you were married..._again_. That you adopted a child together. That you were on the brink of death and somehow, miraculously, came back."

"Seems about right. Jack has been there for me, through all of it. He's been an angel."

"I'm sure he has."

"Uncle...he loves me. I do not doubt that now. He loves me as much, if not more, than I love him."

"I still find that hard to believe. That man is one of the most shallow creatures I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Don't speak badly of him! Yes, he's...made mistakes, but then, so have I. He was with me through my illness, Uncle. He was watching me die..."

"And I'm sure he was _so_ heartbroken about it, wasn't he? So heartbroken that he almost had another bout of Broken Heart Syndrome. But surely you didn't hear about that, did you, nephew? Everything that boy feels for you is just an act."

"Oh, Uncle, he could have loved you...he would have if only you'd let him."

"Why on earth would I _want_ him to? I want nothing to do with that boy."

"His love is kind. It's beautiful...it _heals_...I did die, Uncle. It's because of his love that I'm here talking with you, now."

"No. It was the doctors who saved you, nephew. Not that pathetic thing between you two that you call 'love.'"

"The chemo wasn't working. They didn't want to tell him, but...my body was shutting down. They couldn't do anything more for me,they were just watching me die, too. It wasn't the doctors who saved me, Uncle...it was Jack."

His expression never changed. "Such a touching story."

"Uncle, please...you are still family. I don't want to lose you, but...I _will not_ give up Jack."

deLuna sighed. "Very well. I will _tolerate_ the boy but nothing more. Do not expect me to love him like he is my own nephew."

"Baby steps, Uncle. Baby steps. Perhaps you could tell him that yourself?"

"I can't. I have a meeting in Denmark tomorrow and my flight leaves in an hour. I only wished to speak to you before I left."

"I'm...I'm glad. You might not believe this, but...I did miss you."

"You're right. I don't believe you."Though his voice sounded stern, deLuna had a slight smile on his face. "Now, it's time to head back. I have a flight to catch."

"Please...I have a fussy husband and an even fussier baby. I think they've waited long enough."

"Indeed." The man pushed his nephew's chair back to their loft, ringing the doorbell when he got there.

Jack opened the door, a wiggling Auréliane in his arms. "You better not have hurt him, deLuna."

"Jack, I have so many broken bones...heal me." Pitch smiled up at his husband, holding out his hands for the wiggling girl.

"That is not something to joke about, _mon coeur_." He gently handed the baby over to his love. "She hasn't stopped fussing since you left."

"Has she now? Just like her papa, always fussing when not in my arms."

"Indeed. Now how about you come inside and end both our fussing?"

"Wheel me in, lover, and I'll do my best to obey."

deLuna nodded his head to his nephew. "Good day, Pitch." He walked off down the hall to the car that was waiting for him outside.

Jack watched the man go before pushing his husband into the loft. "Welcome home, my love. It's been too long since you've been back here." His arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. "There was a time when I thought you would never come back."

Pitch leaned back, nuzzling under his husband's chin. "And here I thought you never doubted. Don't tell me Jack Frost was scared I'd actually die!"

"I wasn't scared. I was terrified."

"Jack...give me your neck or your stomach. I feel a need to reacquaint myself with my favorite spots on you."

"How about we go to our room?"

Pitch lightly nipped the skin under Jack's chin. "Will I have access to the spots I mentioned before?"

"Of course, _mon coeur_." Jack smiled, pushing the man's chair down the hall to their room.

"Jack, I want you naked. I want to have you completely bare for me."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? You know we can't actually do anything."

"I know...I just want to feel you. I want to feel your skin."

"Alright then. But if you try anything, the clothes are going right back on." Jack stripped his shirt over his head.

Pitch nodded. "Now the pants. Completely naked, my love."

"Let's get you into bed first." He bent down, pulling Pitch's arm around his shoulder and lifting him from the chair. Jack gently set him down on the bed, pulling his husband's shirt off too.

"Now I'm light enough that you can carry me." Pitch ran a hand down his own torso, tracing his ribs. "I'm not as I used to be."

"Stop it." He took Pitch's hands in his own. "I've always had the capability of picking you up. I've just never had any reason to until now. Just because I'm usually a bottom doesn't mean I'm any less manly than you in the muscle department." He pressed his lips to those hands.

"Jack, I told him you love me. Maybe even more than I love you, if that's possible. He's willing to be...tolerant."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. But I swear, Pitch, if he does even one thing against us..."

"He won't. I think...he's finally accepted us. And besides, he can try all he wants. I'm yours forever."

"Good. I'm never going to give you up." Jack slipped off his pants, crawling into the bed with his husband and Auréliane.

"Jack...on your back. I want to nuzzle your stomach."

The younger man took their daughter in his arms, rolling over onto his back and stroking her nose lovingly. "It's all yours, _mon coeur_."

Pitch crawled over, slowly lowering his head to rest on the flat stomach. He sighed, a smile forming. "I missed this." He nuzzled the skin, gently kissing it. "I missed you."

Jack smiled, reaching down to stroke the top of his husband's head. "Me too, my love."

"I wish I still had my hair. I love the feeling of your fingers in my hair."

"It will grow back. But until then..." His fingers gently massaged the man's scalp.

Pitch moaned, his mouth lightly sucking on the pale skin. "Wonderful...feels wonderful."

"I'm glad." He smiled. Jack continued massaging his husband's head until his eyes started to droop. "Curse jet lag. I wish it didn't exist."

"Just lay like this. Throw your head back. Leave your neck and stomach free, and you may sleep all you want. I'll still be here."

"Mmmkay." Jack moaned softly, slowly drifting off to sleep with a feeling of blissful happiness. Pitch kissed everywhere on that body, focusing on the spots he adored most. The skin was soft, warm...familiar.

* * *

Jack was suddenly startled awake by a crying in his ear. He gently cradled the baby, trying to quiet her. When stroking her nose didn't soothe her, he knew it was because she was hungry. Jack gently pulled away from his husband, getting out of the bed and heading for the door.

"Jack...? Jack!"

"I'll be back in just a minute, _mon coeur. _Auréliane is hungry."

"Hurry, my darling! I...I feel sick..."

Jack quickly made the baby her bottle, making his way back to their room and looking at his husband worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's my chest. I can't breathe." He let out a loud cough.

The younger man picked up his phone, dialing '911.' His finger hovered over the 'send' button. "I swear, Pitch. If you're joking right now, you better drop it. Or else you're going to have some very angry EMTs at our door. Pitch clawed at his throat, his head shaking back and forth. His lips, now turning slightly blue, were opening and closing wordlessly. Jack quickly went over, setting Auréliane to the side. He pinched Pitch's nose and covered his mouth with his own, forcing air into him.

"Help me...it hurts."

The younger man quickly picked up his phone again, calling 911. "Don't worry, Pitch. They're going to come and help you. I promise."

"Jack...I love...you."

"I-I love you too, _mon ceour_. You're going to be fine. You have to be." Jack stroked his cheek. Pitch nodded, tears in his eyes.

When the ambulance arrived, Jack quickly told them what had happened, and they got to work. Before he could really grasp what was happening his husband was being lifted into the back of the ambulance and Jack was climbing in next to him, holding Auréliane in one arm and his lover's hand in his other.

* * *

"No worries, Mr. Black-Frost. He just needs to spend a few more weeks in the hospital. I'm surprised they released him when they did. Your husband's immune system is very weak, and it looks like he caught a mild case of pneumonia."

"And you're absolutely positive that he isn't relapsing or anything? He just needs medicine and rest?"

"Everything seems to be fine. Just a few more weeks in the hospital, with treatment and rest, and your husband should be fine to go home."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Because the last time doctors told us he would be fine, _this_ happened."

"Don't worry, Mr. Black-Frost. We've done the tests and double-checked them. Your husband is recovering. He just hasn't recovered enough to go home."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he might be a little...out of it. We've had to give him some medication early to counteract the few steps he took back. He should be coherent, but tired."

"Alright. Thank you again, doctor." Jack shook the man's hand before going into his husband's room. He slowly opened the door, peeking around it. "Pitch?"

"Jack...I can't see you."

He stepped into the room, moving to sit next to the bed and take Pitch's hand in his. "You gave me quite the scare, my love."

"I'm sorry. Didn't...mean to."

"It's alright. What matters is that you're still alright and you're still here." He smiled, gently pressing his lips to the man's hand.

"I'm not dying...am I?"

"No. You're not. You just need more rest is all. The doctor said that they released you too early. You should have spent more time in the hospital recovering."

"Damn...more waiting. These sex gods...are mocking me."

"You can make it through it, my love. What matters is that you're here and you're alive and well."

"Jack...come up here...need you." Jack moved, leaning in to press their lips together softly. "In my arms...beautiful creature..." The younger man crawled into the bed beside him, resting Auréliane in his husband's arms. "Mouth on my neck...want to...feel you."

Jack gently pressed his lips to the sensitive skin of Pitch's neck. "I love you."

"I promised...I'll never...leave you."

"Never." He smiled softly, burying his face against Pitch's skin.

"Shirt off, Jack..Put my hand on...your stomach."

"Pitch, we're in the hospital. I can't just walk around shirtless."

"Please..." With a sigh, Jack sat up, pulling off his shirt before laying back down next to him. He took Pitch's hand, pressing it to his flat stomach. His fingertips ghosted over the skin, writing his name into the pores. "Soft...mine..."

"All yours." Jack shivered ever so slightly at the touches, but he sighed happily. "Forever."

Pitch smiled, burying his nose in the white hair. "Shivers? My...what a response...adorable."

"Oh, shush, you arrogant prick."

"As you command, my...hot young artist."

"Rest, _mon coeur_. I want you to be well."

* * *

**Review please! ^^**


	49. Chapter 49

"Damn it, let me go! I've been in this bleeding bed for three months! I want to get the fuck out!"

Jack chuckled. "Look. The doctor says you need to stay just a little bit longer. Only a little bit, my love."

"Three months, Jack! I want out! Let. Me. Go!"

"Do you think I don't want you back home too? I've hardly slept this entire time, Pitch. Trying to sleep in our bed without you is hell and nigh impossible. Plus, Auréliane has taken to waking up every two hours and crying. I want you home as much as you want to be home, but I'm not going to risk your health for it."

"Jack...I need you...get in this bed." With a sigh, Jack slipped into the bed next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him. "Put your head on my stomach...my dearest."

Jack slid down further, doing as he was told. "Why am I lying like this?"

Pitch lowered a hand, rubbing his fingers through the strands. Pitch sighed, rubbing each hair through his fingertips. "There we go..."

"There what goes?"

"I wanted to feel your hair."

Jack smiled, nuzzling into his husband's stomach. "You silly man."

"Silly? I prefer completely...madly...passionately in love"

"And what, again, does your love for me have to do with my hair?"

"Nothing...and everything."

"Then I shall continue to call you silly."

"Am I silly? I love you so much, and you call me silly."

"Because you _are_ silly, but I love that about you."

"What else do you love about me, my dearest?"

"Everything. Every last little detail about you from your not-so-bald-anymore head to your toes to your possessiveness to your arrogance. Everything."

"Tell me what this 'everything' is. Help me to pass the time."

"I love that every time you look at me you look like you're seeing me for the first time and falling in love all over again. I love the way your skin feels against mine, and I love how it tastes and smells."

"More, my dearest." Pitch smiled, continuing his caressing of Jack's hair.

"I love how when you get agitated your accent gets thicker. I love your eyes and how everytime I look at them they make me feel all tingly in my stomach."

"I love you, Jack. So much."

"I love you too. More than anything."

"Jack, put your arms around me. Hold me close."

"Always, my love." Pale arms wrapped around Pitch, clutching him tightly.

"That feels nice. I can almost forget that I haven't been in you for months."

"Just think about our love, Pitch. Our love transcends the physical realm."

"As my hand in your hair is proof of...but still, I miss the warmth...the tightness...the way you hold me when you come." Jack clenched his eyes shut, sucking in a sharp breath. "I miss the flush that blooms on your cheeks, the sounds of your moans, the mix of pain and pleasure as your nails dig into my shoulders..."

"Please stop."

"How can I? I'm imagining the way your lips look after I've kissed them...the way your throat tightens around me...the smell that's in the air after I've spilled in you..."

"Pitch, _stop_. All you're doing is making us both uncomfortable."

"Jack...let me help you."

"No. You're still not well."

A hand reached down, cupping Jack's growing bulge. "You are clearly in need of some help. As am I..."

Jack hissed, jumping out of the bed and away from those erotic touches. "_No_. I will help you, but you're _not_ touching me, Pitch."

"Jack...please..."

"I will only suck you off if you swear not to touch me."

"At least let me touch your hair...only that."

"_Only_ my hair." He moved to lock the doors, hiding them from prying eyes. Jack slid the sheet down, quickly revealing his lover's growing erection.

"It's been so long...Don't hate me if...this doesn't last long."

"I could never hate you, _mon coeur_. In fact I find it flattering that you enjoy my skills." Jack leaned down, sucking that cock into his mouth hungrily.

"J-jack! I...I can't!" Pitch tangled the fingers of one hand in the white strands, the other softly caressing Jack's cheek. The younger man took him deep into his throat, moaning around his tip at the taste. "M-more! I love you! Harder..." Jack closed his muscles around Pitch's cock, vibrating around it. "Jack...let me taste you. Please..." He shook his head, looking up at his lover with hard blue eyes and a growl. "Please...just bring yourself around...Let me help you while you help me..."

Jack pulled away, sucking hard on the tip. "_No_, Pitch. You're still recovering." His fingers massaged the man's balls.

"Jack, don't make me ask...if I can s-suck you. I'll ask...I'll yell down that hall."

The younger man put a hand over Pitch's mouth. "_No_. For the last time, I'm telling you no." His mouth returned to the cock in front of him, taking its length again.

"P-please...I miss you. I _need _you."

Jack yanked himself away again, moving further from the bed. "_You_ need me, Pitch? I have given you a damn blowjob nearly every fucking time you've asked for one while you've been here. All I ask is that you _do not_ tempt me! I will not risk your health when you should be recovering!"

"Jack..." Pitch sobbed, turning his head away.

The younger man instantly felt bad, going back to cup Pitch's face, stroking it gently. "You don't..." He choked. "You don't _understand_ just how badly I need you, Pitch. I don't trust _myself_ with you like this."

"What don't you trust?"

"I-I haven't been able to...to orgasm since we got Auréliane. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself after just a blowjob. And we can't do that, Pitch. Not until you're better."

"Jack, please..."

"I _can't_, Pitch."

"Give yourself to me, Jack."

Jack looked away from him. "I will leave, Pitch. Damn it, I _will_. If that's the only way to stop this, I will walk out that door right now and won't come back until both of us have calmed down."

"V-very well. I'll let you go...if you really want to."

"That's the thing. I don't _want_ to, but I have to."

"There's the door, Jack. I'm letting you go." Pitch turned his head, looking away.

"Please don't...don't make me feel bad for doing this. Your health is more important to me than my dick, okay?"

"Yes, Jack."

"I-I'll still finish you off if you want..."

"No. Go home, Jack."

"Pitch, please."

"Go...home, dearest."

"Why are you so mad at me? Is it so bad to put my husband's health over sex?!"

"Not at all, my dearest. I just...want you to go home."

"I can hear it in your voice. I'm not stupid." Jack grabbed his jacket, pulling it down to make sure it covered the obvious bulge in his pants.

"No, you're not stupid, my dearest."

"Then stop being mad at me." He unlocked the door and headed down the hall, shoulders hunched over in discomfort.

Pitch turned his head, looking at the door. "I'm not mad at you, my dearest. Only myself."

* * *

Jack came into the room, holding out a rose to his lover. "I'm sorry for yesterday, Pitch. I let my dick affect my thinking, and I got far more upset than I should have. Forgive me?"

Pitch took the rose, holding it to his nose. "Of course, my dearest. It would seem that these months have been...tough for both of us."

"They have indeed." He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Pitch's forehead. "Do you understand now how honest I'm being when I say I want you back home too?"

"Yes, Jack. I think I can."

"Good. Because I really, really do." Jack smiled at him.

"When can I come home?"

"In just a few days. But that doesn't we're going to be out of the clear yet, love. We'll still have to wait to do...certain physical activities."

"Jack, I can wait for that, but...I'll want you in my mouth. I want to continue what we started yesterday."

Jack looked away from him. "I still...I'm not going to trust myself, Pitch."

"Please. _I _trust you."

He groaned, fists clenching in his lap. "F-fine. But not until we're back home."

"Jack...I love you. I need you. I trust you."

"When you're back home, my love, we can try."

"Do you promise? I don't want to get home and then you change your mind."

"I promise to _try_, but that is all I can promise."

"Jack, I mean it. I want you in my mouth. We don't have to do anything else, but...I mean it."

"Alright, alright. Just a few more days, _mon coeur_."

"I can wait...I can _try_."

Jack chuckled, gently kissing his lips. "And there's my silly husband. I was wondering where he'd gone."

"He's been here...and _very _sexually repressed, I might add."

"Believe me. I am well aware of that fact."

"How? Tell me how aware you are, Jack."

"I won't, because it will only bring about a repeat of yesterday's events."

"If it does...I won't ask more of you than you can give. _That _can wait until we get home."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do this with you today, Pitch. Can't we pretend to be a loving couple who only want to cuddle instead of a pair of men with raging dicks for once?"

"How about I meet you halfway? One hand will be on my dick and the other will be used to hold this book. You'll lie with me, read to me...and maybe make me come if you're good enough."

"Or I can just read the book to you and we can hold each other like normal people."

"No." Pitch stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Can you tell me...which one of us is in the _hospital_ bed?"

"I..." Jack glared at him. "Why must you always use your illness as an excuse to make me do things for you? When _I_ was sick in the hospital I didn't make you do anything."

"You didn't have to. Every moment I was with you, I tried to do what I could before you asked. When I was by myself...I tried to be helpful. Turns out a brain full of you can lead to accidents."

"Well, aren't you just _so_ good?"

"Fine. Go home, Jack."

"Not until I taste that delicious cock of yours." The younger man locked the door, making his way back over to the bed and pulling the sheet away.

"Jack...don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I want more than just you sucking me off."

"Oh, no you don't." His hand wrapped around the man's erection. "You are not using my excuse for yourself."

"Jack...get out."

"No." Jack bent over his lover, taking his length into his mouth.

"Get out _now_."

"No, Pitch. I am not going to let sexual frustrations push us apart right now. I am going to suck this wonderfully scrumptious dick of yours. And I'm going to do it _promising_ that I will do so much more to you as soon as we can."

"Please...let me go!"

"What do you want from me, Pitch?!" Jack pulled away, throwing his hands up in frustration. "One second you're begging for me to jerk you off and the next you're screaming at me to get the fuck away!"

"I don't trust myself! I don't fucking trust myself! I want you so bad right now! I want you in my mouth. I want you in me...I want more than you're willing to give right now. I want to force you...but I won't have you hate me. I won't have you do something that will hurt you! So I'm begging you! Get the fuck out...or fuck me."

"Why can't I stay without fucking you? Why can't I stay and just hold my husband in my arms because I love him?" He looked up at him, blue eyes sad.

"Do you want the truth? Fine. It's because I'm not your husband now. I have been in this bed, not moving from it, for months. I can do what you want...but not now. Right now I'm not your husband."

"Y-yes you are. Don't say that..." Jack looked at him, completely shocked.

"It's the truth, Jack. Right now all I want is something you can't give me." Pitch sighed, rubbing a hand harshly over his eyes. "I want you to go home, Jack. I want you to go home...and not come back until I'm discharged."

"I...you don't mean that..." Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Please, Pitch..."

"Go home...and don't come back until then. I mean it, Jack. I'll tell them no visitors."

Jack turned on his heels and ran from the room like a bat out of hell. He ran from the hospital. He ran down the streets. He didn't stop running until he had collapsed on their bed in the loft, tears streaming down his face. "Just because you're in a bed, that doesn't make you any less of a husband..."

Back at the hospital, Pitch stared after his husband, angry tears trailing down his cheek. "I love you..."

* * *

"Mr. Black-Frost, we really do insist that you take it easy. This is a trial period. Go home and rest." Pitch nodded, staring at his hands. "Would you like us to call your husband?"

"Yes...please. I'd like my husband now."

* * *

"_Your husband is being discharged today. Would you like to come get him, or would you like someone to drive him to your residence?_"

Jack stared out the living room window. "I...can someone drive him here please?"

"_Of course. We'll have someone escort him. It'll be about...thirty to forty-five minutes. Is that alright with you?_"

"Y-yeah. That's completely fine. Thank you."

* * *

Pitch sat in the car, watching out the window as a nurse drove him home. _A nurse..._ He was nervous. He had hurt Jack, of that he was sure, but he wasn't so sure of whether his husband would be happy or disappointed that he had come home. The nurse stopped the car in front of their building. She pulled out her cell phone. "Mr. Black-Frost? Yes, we're here. Can you come down and get him?" Her eyebrow twitched before she hung up, putting the phone in her pocket. When Jack came to the door, Pitch didn't look up. He was still angry...but also scared. He didn't want to see his husband's eyes. Not once did Jack actually speak to him. He quickly helped Pitch out of the car and into the wheelchair, thanking the nurse before taking him to the elevator.

"I'm sorry..."

Jack shook his head. "No you're not." As soon as they were inside the loft, he left the wheelchair by the door, rushing to pick up the coughing and wailing baby he'd had to leave for a few minutes. "Shh shh shh. It's okay, my darling. I got you. Papa's here." Jack rubbed her back soothingly.

"You really didn't want me to come home, did you?"

"What makes you say that?" Jack moved to sit on the couch, turning on the cool-mist humidifier he had bought to soothe Auréliane's cough. "I've been a little busy, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I have." Pitch grabbed the wheels of the chair, fighting to move them.

He looked down at the baby in his arms, gently stroking her nose as the humidifier worked its magic. "Don't you worry, little one. Papa's gonna get you all fixed up, and then you're going to be your happy self again, aren't you?" Jack leaned down pressing his lips to the little girl's forehead. It hurt to see their baby so sick the past few days, but now it hurt more because he was being reminded of everything his husband had said at the same time.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been sick. I would have told you, but you're 'not my husband,' remember?"

Pitch looked away, the muscles in his jaw tightening. "Why did you let them bring me here?"

"Because, in case you forgot, I don't have a driver's license. I would have gotten to the hospital and would have had to make them drive you home either way. I decided to stay and take care of our baby instead."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I should have died."

"No." Jack sighed in relief when the baby finally fell asleep. "I may still be pissed at you, but that doesn't mean I want to lose you any more than I did before."

"I'm sorry..."


	50. Chapter 50

**Much smut ahead. You have been warned ;)**

* * *

"You know...the old me probably would have been grovelling at your feet days ago begging _you_ to forgive _me_. But I've changed, Pitch. You _should_ be sorry for what you said. Is that all our marriage is to you? Do you really love me, or is it just sexual attraction? Last time I checked, our vows included the words 'in sickness and in health.' Just because you were in a hospital bed for so long that did not lessen my love for you or make you _any less_ of a husband to me." He stood up, going into their kitchen to get himself a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry...maybe it would have been better if I...had died. You would have been able to find someone more worthy of you."

"Stop it!" Jack slammed the fridge door shut. "Yes, you almost died. It doesn't matter anymore. You're alive, and you're here. You can't keep bringing it up every time you did something wrong and saying it would have been better if you _had_ died! I don't _want_ to find somebody else, Pitch. I will only ever want _you_. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm stupid...and madly in love."

"Then act like it instead of letting your idiotic side show through more than it ever should."

"Jack...I love the way your chest rises and falls as you breathe in your sleep. I love the way your fingers hold a brush. I love the way your hair looks as the sunlight shines through the strands."

"And I love you, _mon coeur._ I never stopped loving you, and I never will."

Pitch pushed himself up from the chair, falling with a hard thud on the floor. "I'm on my knees, Jack. I'm begging you...forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack moved over to him, kneeling in front of his husband. "You are forgiven, Pitch. How could I say 'no' to the man I love?" He shifted Auréliane to one arm so he could lean in close and press their lips together.

"Jack, please. I...I need you."

Before Jack could reply, Auréliane started to squirm in his arm again, letting out a shrill cry. He put a hand to her forehead and frowned. "I can't right now, _mon coeur_. She's still running a slight fever." He looked at his husband with sad eyes.

"What are her symptoms? I might be able to help. You'd be surprised how much you learn while in the hospital."

"It's really only been the coughing and a fever. The humidifier has been helping with the cough, and I managed to get her fever down a lot by giving her lukewarm baths."

"Can...can I hold her?"

"Of course." Jack gently put the little girl into his husband's arms.

"Her eyes...they're your eyes."

"I know." He gave a soft smile. "But I haven't seen them very much lately. She's either sleeping or has them closed while she's crying."

"What? This isn't good. Why doesn't my little loved one open her eyes for her Daddy?" Pitch smiled, rubbing a finger along her nose as he had seen Jack do.

Jack stood up, lifting his husband and their baby into the wheelchair. "Come on. Let's give her a bath. That usually soothes her enough that she's willing to open them."

"You'll have to help me. I...I don't really have the strength to undress myself...by myself."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Though I'm not sure you'll be ableto fit into the sink, silly." Jack leaned down to kiss the man's cheek with a chuckle.

"We'll take a bath. I'll hold her up so you won't have to worry about her slipping."

"Alright. But I'm warning you, it's not going to be a very warm bath." Jack pushed the wheelchair up to the bathroom door before turning on the water in the tub.

"I don't mind. Anything's good at this point. I've become so used to sponge baths that anything will be heavenly."

Jack smiled, gently taking the baby from his arms and setting her on the bed for a moment. He came back over, helping Pitch strip out of his clothes. "In you go, Mr. Black-Frost." He lifted him into the tub, shutting off the water.

Pitch sighed, sliding down into the water. "Oh...god. This is almost as good as when I'm in you."

"And now it's your turn, _ma petite étoile_. Are you ready to take a bath with Daddy? Better watch out, though. He's a very smelly man." He coddled the baby as he stripped her too.

"Jack! I'm not that smelly! It's a special perfume, hospital edition. Now let me have our little one." Pitch held his hands out, smiling.

"Here you go, little Auréliane. Here's your Daddy." Jack handed the naked, squirming baby to his husband, turning around to get her bath things.

"Your turn, my dearest. Clothes off."

"We won't all fit, _mon coeur_."

"Yes, we will. Get in here, on my lap, and we can hold her together. Come, love...I don't take up _that _much room."

"But don't you, you fatty?" Jack grinned, stripping his shirt over his head and stepping out of his mesh shorts.

Pitch held a hand out. "Come, lover. My arms are lonely for you."

"Give her to me." He took the baby in his arm and took her place in his husband's arms. Jack settled back against him with a happy sigh. "I've missed this..."

Pitch sighed, nuzzling Jack's neck while running his fingertips softly on his hip. "Me too. It feels good to have you back."

"We both missed you, Daddy."

"Jack...kiss me." The younger man turned in his arms, gently pressing their lips together. Pitch moaned, nibbling on the lower lip. "Soft..."

"I've missed you so much."

"After this...I want you. In _our _bed. You did promise."

"I did." Jack kissed him again. "As soon as she falls asleep, my love."

"And I want you. I want to take you in my mouth. I don't want everything to be about me. Tonight...everything isabout _you_."

"I love you, Pitch."

"I love you, my dearest. More than anything." Jack gave him one last kiss before returning his attention to the baby in his arms. Pitch reached an arm around, putting a finger in her small fist. Auréliane gurgled happily, wiggling in Jack's arms. "She's so beautiful...like her papa."

"And her Daddy."

"Kiss me, Jack." The younger man turned around again, pressing their lips together. "Jack..."

"I love you, _mon coeur_."

"I...I can't wait."

"We have to. Auréliane needs to stay in a little longer."

"Can we hurry it up? I...I need you."

"Just a little. She needs the coolness of it." Jack put some of the baby's soap into his hand, gently rubbing it across her sensitive skin. Pitch cupped some water in his hand, gently dribbling it over her. "I'm glad you're back, Pitch. You have no idea how hard it was to be the only one worrying over her. I was afraid I was messing up everything."

"Never. Only I was messing up. You...you're perfection, Jack."

"Only to you."

"That's all that matters. I find you perfect, and I'm the only one who matters."

"Indeed. I exist only for you."

Pitch cupped another handful, dripping the water over her few dark curls. "And I for you, my dearest."

"I love you, Pitch."

"Jack...now. _Please_..."

Jack nodded, sitting up and getting out of the tub with the baby. He gently dried her off, putting her clothes back on. "Come on, love. Your turn."

Pitch held his arms out. "Help me up. Take me in your arms."

The younger man put Pitch's arm around his shoulder, lifting him from the tub and carrying him out to the bed. "Let me just put Auréliane to sleep, and I'll be right back, love."

"Don't take too long." Pitch pulled the younger man's head down, nibbling the lower lip again. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't..." Jack moaned softly, going back to the bathroom to pick up their daughter and take her to the spare room. After the duo had decided to adopt a baby, they'd turned it into a nursery for their child. Jack cradled Auréliane in his arms, singing to her softly. When her eyes started to droop, he set her in the crib, stroking her nose with a smile until she fell asleep. "There you go, _ma petite étoile_. Sleep tight." He kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the room silently, taking the baby monitor with him. Pitch lay on their bed, his head towards the wall. "I'm back, my love." Jack set the monitor on the bedside table, crawling up onto the bed and over to his lover. He gently kissed the man's shoulder.

Pitch breathed deep, turning his head to smile at his husband. "Hello, lover. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, _mon coeur_."

"Jack...please."

Jack leaned down, connecting their lips passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, my dearest."

"I love you so much."

"Jack...now. I _need_ you." Jack kissed his way down his husband's body, making his way to the growing erection. Pitch reached down, tangling his fingers in Jack's hair. "Jack...your hair's getting longer. I think someone needs a haircut."

He chuckled. "That's what happens when you don't get a haircut since your wedding day. I had other things to worry about." His tongue snuck out to drag along the man's length.

"J-jack! You're still so beautiful. I...I like this look on you."

"I think you just like having a little something extra to grab." Jack took him into his mouth with a smirk.

"Oh...O-of course! I love your hair!" Pitch's fingers tightened, tugging on the strands.

"I've missed your cock so much, Pitch. I've missed how it tastes in my mouth." He moaned, sucking on the tip.

"Jack...I need to taste you! Swing your hips around."

"Not until I've had my fill of you."

"Jack...at the same time! I want to suck you...while you suck me."

"I won't be able to focus on you if you're doing me, _mon coeur_. It's been too long."

"I...please, my love!"

Jack took him down his throat with a growl, swinging his hips up closer to his lover. Pitch grabbed Jack's cock, pulling it to his lips. His tongue darted out, licking around the tip. The other man moaned loudly around Pitch's length, his hips naturally jerking forward in search of more. Pitch opened his mouth wide, taking the length down his throat, gently squeezing Jack's hips as he pulled them down. Jack gasped at that, having to pull away for a second to breathe deeply. "Pitch..."

Pitch moaned, rubbing soothing fingertips over the reddening skin. "Easy, my dearest. Now it's your turn." Jack took him deep into his throat again, his hips pushing his own cock closer to his lover's lips. Pitch moaned, running his fingertips up and down Jack's legs. He smiled when he felt the muscles dance under the skin. Jack's hips tried pushing forward again as he moaned around Pitch's cock, closing his throat around it. "Jack...this is what I wanted! So...good..." Jack growled, bobbing his head along his lover's length and pushing him closer to release.

"Come back, my darling. I...I need your lips." The younger man reluctantly pulled away, turning back around to crash his lips against his lover's. His hips thrust against Pitch's, rubbing their cocks against each other. Pitch reached a hand down, trying to soothe the fevered pace. "Jack...kiss me, my darling. Slow...we have all night." His fingers again tangled in the white hair, pulling the head back to reveal the pale column. Pitch leaned forward, licking a line up the skin.

Jack shivered, his hips never stopping. "I-I told you...I _need _you, Pitch. I _burn_ for you. It's been too long..."

"I _know_, my dearest. Just...slowly. Let's enjoy this." He sucked lightly on the skin, his teeth gently scraping against it.

His breath hitched as he tried to calm himself. Jack pressed their lips together again, more gently this time, his tongue slipping in to taste himself on Pitch's tongue. He moaned softly, finally managing to slow his hips.

"Good boy...good boy." Pitch nibbled on the lower lip, running his fingers over Jack's firm cheek to run up his spine. His leg rubbed against his lover's, coming up to wrap around the slim waist. "You are everything..."

"I love you." His hand lifted Pitch by the back of the neck so he could delve further into his mouth.

Pitch moaned, letting his body go limp in Jack's hands. He wanted Jack...he wanted his husband to be happy. "I'm yours...do with me what you will."

"Please..._touch_ me," Jack gasped out, pressing their lips together again.

"Take my hands. Show me what you want me to do."

Jack grabbed Pitch's hand, wrapping it around his cock with a moan. "_This_..."

Pitch's fingers tightened on the hard skin, slowly stroking. "Is that all?"

"You know..."

"No, my dearest, I don't know. Tell me."

"Pitch..." He moaned. "_Please_."

"Jack..._tell me_."

"I want you everywhere, Pitch. Touching me everywhere. Licking me everywhere. I _need_ you everywhere."

"On your back, my darling. I must do as you command...master." Pitch smiled mischievously, his fingers gently tugging. Jack rolled onto his back, opening himself completely to his lover. Pitch rolled over with him, kissing across Jack's collarbone. His fingers touched everywhere, never staying in one place long as he kissed his way down the body, avoiding Jack's cock. He slipped his hands under Jack's shoulders, flipping the smaller body over. His lips trailed down the back, lingering on the shoulders and where the curve of Jack's hip flared slightly to his ass. "You...are...beautiful." The younger man shivered at the multitude of kisses and touches, clutching the sheets beneath him. "Jack...what do you want me to do now?"

"I-I want you, Pitch...I want you so damn bad."

"Tell me, _in words_, what you want me to do. I don't know, Jack."

"Suck me. Finger me. Love me. I need you, _mon coeur_."

"As you command." Pitch flipped his lover over, reaching down to get a good hold on the hard skin. He leaned down, sucking it deep down his throat with a moan. His hand moved up Jack's chest, circling the pale pink nipples before tickling tha man's lips. "Open, dearest." Jack took those fingers into his mouth with a moan, his hips pushing himself harder against Pitch's mouth. His slid his tongue along the nimble fingers, sucking on them hard. Pitch bobbed his head, lightly dragging his teeth up the skin. His tongue peeked out to lick at the slit in the top, tasting the drops of pre-cum. Pitch moved away, running his tongue sensually over his lips. "Jack...you are so delicious."

His hands moved down to bury themselves in his husband's dark hair. "Pitch...my God..."

"Jack...do you want to come in my mouth, my hand, or my ass?"

"Y-your mouth. My love, please..."

Pitch moved his head back down, taking Jack's cock down his throat with a gulp and a low moan. His head bobbed quickly, his hands rolling Jack's nipples between his fingers. "Come for me, dearest. Let me drink your pain and loneliness away."

"A-ah! Pitch!" His grip on his lover's short hair tightened.

"Let me hear you, my love. I've missed your sounds, your words...I want it all. Let me have it all when I drink you."

Jack moaned loudly. "More...Please, more..."

Pitch swallowed, tightening the muscles in his throat. "I want it, Jack. I want to drink you. I want to feel your warmth run down my throat."

"I need you inside me, Pitch. Give me your fingers. I want them." His eyes clenched shut.

He pulled his fingers from Jack's mouth, slipping all three in at once. "Jack...you're so tight."

"Pitch!" Jack's back arched off the bed at the feel. "Feels so...God...so long, Pitch."

Pitch spread the fingers, stretching the skin. "I know, dearest. I know. It's been a _very _long time."

"S-so...close! Suck me. For the love of everything, suck me hard!"

Pitch smiled, sucking hard on the tip as he thrust his fingers through the tight ring of muscle. He moaned, sending vibrations through the hard skin. "When I was in the hospital...I dreamed of you. Of bending you over the counter...of taking you facedown on the couch...of making love to you like this, my mouth on you."

"Pitch!" Jack clutched at him desperately, releasing for the first time in months in his husband's mouth.

Pitch swallowed, stroking a comforting hand over Jack's chest as his other hand massaged the younger man's balls. "There's so much...so thick...Jack, you really have been waiting."

"M-months...I haven't in months." Jack collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air. "I tried. I tried so many times...but I can't anymore...not without you."

Pitch leaned back, wrapping his husband's legs around his waist. "Really? I'm flattered that you need me to come. I need you..." He lined his cock up with Jack's entrance, thrusting in swiftly.

"A-ah! Pitch!" Jack's eyes shot open again, his back already arching off the bed. "Y-you can't...we're not...supposed..."

"I don't care. I've been waiting too. _Months_." Pitch pulled back, thrusting in sharply, the bed banging against the wall with the force.

Jack moaned, yanking his lover down on top of him to hold him close. "I l-love you...so much." He pressed their lips together tightly, tongue delving in passionately.

"This is why...I was so angry. I just needed you...needed _this_. This tight heat...your arms around me..." The thrusts became harder, pounding, rubbing on a certain spot in Jack.

The younger man cried out, clutching desperately at his lover. "I missed you."

"Jack...I'll want you in me. I'll want you showing me how much you missed me."

"I-I will...but you first." He nodded his head. Pitch pulled his husband close, sitting back so that he could thrust up into his lover, gravity pulling the smaller body down more onto his dick. "I love you!" Jack screamed when his lover's cock rammed into his prostate, forcing another release out of him.

Pitch moved his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Jack...bite me. Hard."

Jack latched his teeth onto the sensitive flesh. "Come home, _mon coeur_." Pitch cried out, holding the head to his neck as he released, shooting months of waiting, longing, and love deep in his lover's body. He held himself close to his husband. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you...so much."

"I love you." He pulled away slightly, stroking the side of Pitch's face and meeting golden eyes with blue ones.

Pitch ran a fingertip down Jack's cheek, gently tracing the cheekbone. His thumb brushed the bruise-like circles under those blue eyes. _He looks so tired..._ "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know...I know, my love."

"It's just...I wanted you so _badly_. Now you see how much!"

"I've always seen how much, Pitch."

"Jack...I've missed having you inside me." Pitch leaned down, softly moving his lips on Jack's temple, mouthing words of love into the pale, heated skin.

Jack shivered, his arms wrapping around his lover again. "Let me...let me rest and then I'll...I'll do it."

Pitch nibbled on the soft skin of Jack's shoulder, placing little love bites up an down the stretch of skin between chin and shoulder. "I don't think I can wait. I told you...I don't trust myself."

"P-pitch..." he moaned softly.

"Jack..." Pitch rolled the smaller body so that it was on top of his, the pale legs straddling his waist. He reached down, stroking the flesh. "I want you."

"O-okay." He nodded. "Stretch yourself, my love."

Pitch held his hand up, three fingers extended. "Suck me. Get me wet." Jack took those fingers into his mouth, his tongue lapping at them as if they were the man's cock. Pitch moaned, slightly biting his lower lip. "Beautiful. I love you, my dearest darling."

"I love _you_." He slowly released Pitch's fingers.

The hand traveled down the thin torso, going over his cock to circle the puckered ring. "I imagine it's you. Your warmth...your fingers..._your love_...It's always you."

"I love you, _mon coeur_. It will always be me." Pitch spread the fingers, stretching himself. He hissed a little in pain, thrusting the fingers deep inside. Jack's hand worked his lover's cock, trying to ease his discomfort. "You're so beautiful, my love."

"I'm hideous compared to you." Pitch moaned, biting hard on his lip. "You're an angel."

"Oh, no no no. You're _beautiful_, Pitch. You are everything that is attractive in the world in one...sexy...man." Jack pulled his lover's hand away, slowly replacing his fingers with his own cock. "And you feel..._so_ damn good."

Pitch moaned, throwing his head back. "God...damn! I've dreamed of this. In that bed...I imagined you sneaking in...thrusting into me like this."

"Me too." He pulled out to snap forward again. "I've missed this...I've missed you."

"F-fuck! So good! More, Jack! Harder!" Jack thrust straight into the man's prostate with a moan. Pitch screamed, throwing his arms back to cling to the headboard. "Good...more...love you."

Jack's thrusts grew harder, more sporadic, with each one, still aiming for that spot deep inside his lover. "Come for me, Pitch. I love you."

Pitch shook his head frantically, clutching tight. "J-jack!" His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, painting their chests.

Jack pushed in one last time, spilling himself deep inside his husband with a gasp. "I-I love you."

He brought his arms down, holding them open. "Come, love. Now we may rest."

The younger man collapsed into Pitch's arms, breathing hard. "I love you so much." Jack pulled out, burying his face in his lover's neck.

Pitch held a hand on Jack's head, holding it to his neck. "Breathe me in, dearest. Take me in." Jack took in his scent with a smile, quickly falling asleep, completely exhausted. Pitch smiled, running his fingers through the damp white strands. Gently rolling them over, he pulled the sheets up to cover him. Wrapping his arms around the small body and laying a leg possessively over Jack's, Pitch closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

**French translation:**

_ma petite étoile_ - my little star

**Reviews please :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Smut ahead! And a twist... o.o Read to find out...**

* * *

Jack was startled awake once again by the sound of crying. He looked groggily up at the baby monitor by the bed, turning it down so it wouldn't wake his lover. He slipped out of the bed, padding his way down the hall to calm their daughter. "Oh, what's wrong, _mon petit etoile_? Are you hungry?" Jack gently lifted the squirming baby from her crib, his voice automatically switching to baby talk. No matter how tired it made him, it just wasn't possible for him to _not _smile with their little girl in his arms.

"Let me have her, dearest. You're exhausted, and I've rested long enough." Pitch walked into the room, holding his arms out.

Jack looked up at him. "You shouldn't be out of bed, _mon coeur_."

"I know, but it felt strange without you in it. Let me have her, and you rest."

"How about we take her back to bed with us, and then you can hold us both until we sleep?"

Pitch smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I do like that alternative. I can hold you both...and make sure you don't leave that bed again."

"I like it too. I get to be with you both, and I get to sleep aga-" He tried to stifle a yawn.

Pitch stepped forward, quickly sweeping his husband and daughter into his arms. "Seems making love has given me my strength back."

"I still don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I won't, you nagging creature. I look forward to being pampered by my lovely husband."

"Good. I look forward to doing the pampering."

"Of all kinds, my dearest. I hope you enjoyed me in your ass, because you're going to be on top for quite awhile."

"Only so long as you return the favor as soon as you're able."

"Dearest, I'd like to see you try and stop me. As soon as I am able...well, I think you'll find you won't be walking for a few days."

Jack smiled, tucking his head under his lover's chin. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Pitch stood in the doorway, smiling at his husband. "Ja-ack," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmmmm?" Jack lifted his head, looking over at him.

Pitch put his hand on his hip, emphasizing that his sleep pants were riding low. His other hand ran through his hair, making it stick up. "I have a surprise for you, my dearest heart."

He sat up, running a hand over his face. "What is it?"

"You're going to be the bottom tonight."

"Really?" He smiled up at his lover.

"Would you like to know why, my beauty?"

"Is there a reason?"

"Of course, and a very good one. You should ask what it is."

"What is your reason, _mon coeur_?"

Pitch stepped closer to the bed, running a teasing hand up Jack's bare chest. "A certain Englishman that we both know has just had some news from the doctor."

"Oh? And what is this news?" His breath hitched.

Pitch looked up, golden eyes gleaming. "I'm in remission, Jack."

"Really?"

"Really. The cancer, at least for now...is gone."

Jack grinned. "You get your sexy, cancer-free ass down here. There is no way in hell we're waiting until tonight."

Pitch pulled his hand away. "Oh...oh no!" Pitch held his hands up, backing away towards the door. It might have looked like he was afraid...except for the shark-like grin on his face.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be...I suppose I can just...find something else to do..."

"Or...you can chase my sexy cancer-free ass around until you finally catch me, and then we can make love wherever we end up."

"But if you're the top, shouldn't _you_ be the one chasing _me_?" He grinned.

"Good idea, my sexy bottom. I think you should start running now." Jack scrambled off the bed, taking off down the hall with a laugh. Pitch waited a few seconds and then slowly started down the hall. "Fee Fie Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a hot young artist." Jack ran into his studio, hiding behind the door from his lover. "Hmmm...now where could my lover have gone?" He knew where Jack was since he could follow Jack's scent to the studio, but he wanted to play with his husband a little. "I seem to have lost him." Jack felt a smirk grow on his face. "Is he in the kitchen? No, I suppose not. How about the nursery? Not there either. He's not in the bedroom..." The younger man shifted slightly, burrowing further back behind the door as he heard his husband getting closer down the hall. "I wonder if he could be in the studio?" The doorknob turned slowly.

Jack held his breath, not moving. The doorknob stopped. "But no, I don't suppose he would be. My husband is too smart to have hidden in there. Perhaps he's somewhere else." Pitch walked down the hallway, leaving behind a silence that lasted a few minutes. Jack let out a sigh of frustration. Then sound of moans of pleasure drifted from down the hall. Jack stuck his head out into the hall, eyes narrowing in the direction of the moans. They came from down the hall, drifting out from their living room.

"Couldn't wait to find me?" He stood leaning against the doorframe with his hand on his clothed hip.

Pitch's shoulders stiffened, and he turned around, a smirk on his face. "Actually..." he stood, his pants still perfectly in place. "...I could. I just wanted to see how long you could resist "

"Well, I'm glad to see that being cured of cancer didn't cure you of your 'arrogant prick' qualities."

"Not at all. In that, I am very much the same. Except...I'm _your _arrogant prick."

"On the contrary, my love. You have _always_ been _my_ arrogant prick."

"Jack, I find you obscenely overdressed for this occasion. I suggest you remedy that."

"Actually...I think I'll wait until my husband catches me first." He started stepping back towards the door, a sly smile on his face.

"Run." Pitch smiled, taking a few small steps around the couch towards his husband. Jack turned on his heel, running down the hall again. Two arms wrapped around the thin waist from behind, the long fingers working their way under the band of Jack's pants. "Caught you. What a slow creature I married."

"Or maybe he _wanted_ to be caught." Jack melted against his lover's body.

"Did he? Tell me, you slow thing...did you want to be caught?"

"I don't know. It depends on what you're going to give me."

"There's a few options. The first, sex right here on the floor. The second, sex against that wall. The third...I chase you into our bedroom and you strip and get into bed before I catch up."

"What if I want all three options?"

"You can have all three, however they'd be in quick succession. Would that little hole of yours be able to take getting pounded at least three times in a row?"

"I have no doubt about it, _mon coeur_. Give it to me."

"On your hands and knees, ass high."

* * *

Pitch held Auréliane, smiling down at his sleeping lover. He softly sang to his daughter, rocking her slowly. She cooed in pleasure, her eyes closed in sleepy happiness. "I love you, my little darling. Your Daddy and Papa love you very much."

"Especially her Papa." Jack opened his eyes, smiling up at Pitch and holding his arms out to him.

Pitch shook his head. "No no, my dearest darling. This is my turn. You lie there and look as beautiful as ever." He smiled, kissing his daughter on the tip of her nose.

Jack chuckled, turning onto his side and getting comfortable on his pillow. "You know...I never imagined that one day I would be satisfied being a stay-at-home Dad, and yet here I am as happy as I've ever been."

"You should be happy, my sweetling. You have a beautiful daughter...and an incredibly sexy husband who knows _exactly _what it takes to make you moan."

"Indeed. I just...I never would have thought that I would be happy with a life like this. I always imagined myself becoming a world-famous artist like you and travelling for the rest of my life. Funny how life gave me what I never knew I wanted, and it's made me happier than the life I thought I wanted ever would have, isn't it?"

Pitch chuckled. "Oh, my darling. We can still have the travelling. Last I checked, my jet is still waiting, and I'm sure our little darling would love to see where we fell in love. Would my little house-husband like to go back to Italy?"

Jack smiled. "It sounds like a wonderful idea."

"When would you like to go, my darling?"

"Whenever is convenient for you, _mon coeur_. You are the one with an actual job, after all."

"How about today? Stoick has given me a year off for my recovery, so I have quite a bit of free time."

"I guess I should start packing then." Jack got out of the bed, reaching up to gently kiss his husband with a smile.

Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling him back to his lips. "I'm not done with you yet, my dearest." He nibbled on the man's full lower lip, the corner of his lips quirking up when Jack moaned.

"You know you're still holding Auréliane, right?" His mind told him to pull away, but Jack's body moved of its own accord, curling seductively against his husband's.

"You little minx..." Pitch moaned, slipping his tongue between Jack's lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just...kissing my loving husband." He moaned too, letting the man deepen their kiss.

"No? My darling little minx, you have no idea how seductive you can _truly _be." He held Jack close, ecstatic over his lover's reaction to the kiss.

"Oh? But I'm not even trying to be, _mon coeur_."

"Get in that bed, my darling. I'm going to put Auréliane down for a nap, and then I want you to show me how seductive you can be when you _are _trying."

Jack pulled away slowly, eyes flashing hungrily at his lover. "Do hurry back, my love."

Pitch ran as quickly as he could without waking his little darling. He gently laid her down and kissed her on the tip of her nose before running back to the bedroom. He looked at his husband, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Now, about that seduction?"

"Seduction?" He looked up innocently at his lover. "I don't recall saying anything about seduction..."

"You never do, my dearest. You are just naturally _very_ seductive." Pitch leaned forward, licking the side of Jack's neck.

"Is that so?" Jack stepped closer to his husband, pulling his leg up to hook around Pitch's hip and drag their hips together. He curled around him, trailing kisses and licks and bites from the man's chest to his ear, all while rubbing their clothed erections against each other to create just enough friction.

"Jack...get on that bed. On your back, legs spread. I'd like to see that seductive body of yours."

"Mmmmm..._make me_," he whispered into Pitch's ear, his tongue slipping out to draw his earlobe between his teeth.

"You're supposed to be the one seducing _me_. Making you would involve _my _seducing _you_, which I am already quite good at."

"Well, my methods are different than yours, _mon coeur_." His leg slid back to the floor, and he turned away, sauntering over to the bed.

"Then perhaps you would like to show me these methods. I would like to see how my lover is able to seduce me." Pitch smiled, putting his hands on his hips. Jack ever so slowly stripped his shirt over his head, tossing it back to land on his husband's head. With a smirk, he bent over, thumbs hooking into the hem of his shorts and sliding them down his hips. Pitch pulled the shirt off his head, smirking at his husband. "Oh, Jack...what a seductive husband I have."

He stepped out of his shorts, tossing them to the side as well. "Glad to hear you think so."

Golden eyes traveled down to take in the revealed pale skin. "I do think so. You are...wonderful." Jack climbed up onto the mattress, leaning back against the headboard and summoning his husband closer with a finger. Pitch shook his head, still smiling. "Oh no, my dearest. I'm not seduced yet." He lifted his shirt above his head, making sure to take a very long time.

"On the bed, my love, and I will continue my seduction."

Pitch pulled his pants and boxers down, crawling onto the bed. "Here I am, my dearest. Now...seduce me." Jack kissed him, slowly but firmly, moving the man to lay on his stomach and straddling his back. He reached into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle and pouring some of the oil into his hands. Pitch purred. "I think I like where this is going." He folded his arms under his head, getting comfortable. "Please, continue." Pale fingers worked into the skin, massaging Pitch's muscles, and following his hands was a trail of feather-light kisses. Pitch moaned, burying his face in the pillows. "Jack, I...I think your seduction might be working. Please...keep going."

"I'm so glad, _mon coeur_." His hands wandered down to firmly massage Pitch's lower back.

Pitch sighed, running a hand back to lightly rub his fingertips over Jack's knee. "I'm almost feeling seduced, my dearest." Jack started to massage the man's butt cheeks and thighs. Pitch gasped. "J-jack!"

"What's wrong, my love?" His hands continued down to Pitch's calves.

"That feels..." He moaned. "...so good."

"Good. It's supposed to." His lips brushed across his lover's oiled butt, following the path his hands had taken.

Pitch spread his legs, opening himself more to his husband. "Jack, dearest...incredible..."

"Yes, my husband? Is there something you want?" He started on Pitch's feet.

"Mmmm...perhaps. Are you just going to massage my body or are you going to do more..._explicit, naughty _things to me?"

"I'm not sure. Are you 'seduced' yet?"

"Very much, my sweetling. I am _completely_ in your power."

"I'm so glad..." One of his hands slipped up between Pitch's legs, massaging his balls.

Pitch's back arched, one of his hands desperately reaching out for his husband. "J-jack, so...good..."

Jack lightly slapped away those searching hands. "Ah-ah. I'm not finished yet, _monsieur_."

Pitch nodded, returning his hand to rest under his head. "I love you...please, never finish."

"And I love you." He moved to slip an oiled finger into Pitch's entrance slowly, his other hand leisurely massaging the man's foot. Pitch groaned, slowly thrusting his hips back onto the finger. Jack slipped in a second finger. "You know what's so great about massages, _mon coeur_?"

"What, my d-dearest?"

"They make the body so much more..._sensitive_." He pressed against the spot just inside his husband's body.

"Oh! God, Jack!" Pitch moaned, clutching at the pillow under his head.

* * *

"Jack...come to me, dearest." The younger man pulled out of him with a soft moan, collapsing back on the bed beside his husband. Pitch turned his head, smiling as he stroked a finger down Jack's cheek. "There's my pretty lover. Hello, lover."

"Mmmm...hello." Jack looked up at him, giving him a breathless smile. "So would you consider yourself adequately seduced?"

"Oh, yes. I think I'm so seduced, you might have to do it a few more times. Seems I can't get enough of my husband's cock...or my husband's anything for that matter." Pitch chuckled, pulling the man's chin and lips closer for a kiss.

Jack moaned softly, chuckling. "Who would have thought that a simple massage would make my husband into such a horndog."

"When the one giving the massage is a tempting little minx, who could blame me?"

"I suppose that's true." He smiled up at him.

* * *

Pitch sat reclined, bouncing his daughter on his knee, as his husband looked around the jet. "I can't believe you're still so amazed by this piece of junk."

"I can't help it. Unlike you I grew up with average or less than average experiences. I'd never been on a jet, much less a private one, until our wedding."

Pitch chuckled, bouncing his little girl. "And that's why I love you, dearest."

"You love me because I grew up poor?" Jack looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Yes. If you had grown up any differently, you wouldn't have grown up into the man I love passionately. Isn't that right, my little loved one? We love your papa!"

Jack smiled at him, leaning over to kiss the top of the man's head. "And, who knows, we may have never even met."

"Don't even joke about that. A life without you is inconceivable."

"I could say the same about you. Though none of it matters, because I did grow up the way I did, we did meet, and we are getting our happily ever after."

"Kiss me, dearest." Jack leaned over, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Pitch's with a smile. Pitch sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth. "I love you, my dearest." He nibbled the plump flesh.

"And I love you."

"Jack...I want one of your massages now."

"My normal massage or a different kind?" He chuckled.

"I would love one of your special massages, but considering we have no where to put Auréliane, I suppose I'll have to settle for a normal one."

"A normal one it is." Jack smiled, giving him a soft kiss before moving behind Pitch's seat to massage his shoulders.

Pitch moaned, letting his head fall back. "This feels pretty good too."

"Glad to hear that, love." His fingers pressed hard, working any of the tenseness in his shoulders away.

"Mmm...more, dearest. That feels really nice." Pitch smiled, turning his head to kiss Jack's wrist. Jack's fingers moved up to his neck and the base of his skull. "Jack...put your fingers in my hair. I miss that."

"As you wish, _mon coeur_." He started to massage his husband's sclp.

"That's it. Jack...I love you."

"I love you too." Jack smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

* * *

Pitch held Jack's hand as they walked down the street, Auréliane in the crook of his other arm. "Look over there, dearest. Isn't that lovely?"

Jack looked over with a smile, pausing for a second to take a mental snapshot for a future painting. "It's beautiful. Almost as much as you." He reached up, wiping a drop of sweat from his brow.

"Flirty minx." Pitch smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Now wait here, my dearest. I'm going to go ask for some directions."

Jack grinned. "Alright. I'll be here. Hurry back, _mon coeur_."

Pitch smiled and walked into a store. "_Salve, signore. Dov'è il museo?"_

* * *

Jack watched his husband walk away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around. His eyes finally settled on a little flower vendor across the busy street. _Wouldn't Aur__éliane look so cute with one..._ He started towards the street, ignoring the pounding in his head. _Why the hell did we come to Italy in the summer again? I hate the heat..._ When there was an open spot in the traffic flow, he started crossing to the other side. Halfway through, though, he had to pause, putting a hand to his head when he was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. _Damn heat..._ Jack must have been standing there longer than he thought because the next thing he knew he was hearing a loud honking and the screeching of tires in his ears. Then everything went black.

* * *

"_Grazie, signore._" Pitch smiled, turning back to walk out the door. He looked around just in time to see the truck drive closer to Jack. "Jack, get out the way! Jack!" He could only watch in horror as his husband's body was thrown down the street like a ragdoll.

Pitch ran out onto the street. "Jack! Jack, no!" His husband lay on the road, his body so small and broken. He knelt down, rubbing a hand over his husband's bloodied forehead. "Jack! Can you hear me?" Jack didn't move. Most of the right side of his body was crumpled in painfully and there was a big, bleeding gash on his forehead where it had smashed into the curb when his body was thrown. A crowd started to gather around the two, and sirens were heard in the distance.

There were tears in Pitch's eyes, and he didn't care that his sobs were obvious to the gathering crowd. "Jack. Jack..._please_. Hold on, my dearest. Don't leave me."

* * *

_**Italian**_** translations:**

_Salve, signore. Dov'è il museo?_ - Hello, sir. Where is the museum?

_Grazie, signore_ - Thank you, sir

**Don't hate us! Reviews? If you're not too mad at us?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Time find out what happens to Jack! Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashing lights. That was first thing Jack saw when his eyes groggily opened. Lights flashing by him, and there were people near him. People who were talking loudly, frantically. He was laying on something being wheeled somewhere. But where? _Where are they taking me? Should I be worried? If I go with them, will the pain stop? Please make the pain stop..._

"Jack! Jack, can you hear me. Please...please, dearest, give me a sign that you hear me."

He could only stare at the fuzzy man through half-lidded eyes. _Who are you? What're you saying? What's going on?_

"Jack, it's me. It's Pitch. It's _your _Pitch. Come back, dearest. Don't..." Pitch sobbed. "Please don't leave me."

He wanted to answer. Oh, how badly his heart went out to this man. He wanted to answer him...to put his heart at ease. But the next thing he knew there were doors between the two of them and sharp things were being poked into his arms. Then, slowly, everything faded away again.

* * *

Pitch was furious. He glared at the doctor, his hands on his hips. "_Dov'è mio marito? Dove cazzo è mio marito?_"

"Sir, please calm down. Your husband's injuries are very severe. He has to go through surgery right away."

Pitch tried to calm down, but his words were strained and the muscles in his jaw tight. "Let me see my _bloody_ husband. Right. Now."

"I can't let you do that. Nobody is allowed into the operating room except the surgeons and assistants. You may see him as soon as they are finished."

"I don't give a _fuck_. He is my husband, and I _will _see him now. You can either show me where he is, or get the fuck out of my way."

"Sir! He's in _surgery_! A surgery that could very well save his life! I cannot let you in!"

"There must be a viewing room or something. Please, I...I need to see him! Where's my husband? Where's Jack?!"

The doctor sighed, leading him to the window that looked into the operating room. "He's in there."

Pitch looked down into the operating room, his heart breaking. He heard someone sob and realized it was him. He clutched at his chest, falling to the ground. "Jack! Jack..." He covered his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks and over his fingers. "Jack..."

"Sir, it might be best for you to not watch."

"No! I will...I will be here for my husband. Through _everything_."

The doctor nodded his head with a pitiful look. "Do you need anything at the moment?"

"My husband. Only my husband."

He nodded his head. "I will come back as soon as they have diagnosed everything."

"Please do. I'll..." Pitch stood, a hand on the wall as he watched the scene before him. "...I'll be here."

"Very well, sir. Would you like me to take your daughter to the daycare for you? We have one in the hospital for visitors or patients who may not be able to care for them."

"For now." The doctor gently took Auréliane from Pitch's arms, taking her down the hall to the daycare. Pitch pulled his cell out, dialing the one number he felt was best. "Mr. North? Yes...You need to come to Italy. Now. It's...It's Jack." Pitch hung up the phone and looked back in the room. "Don't you die, my love. Don't leave me."

* * *

"You can see him now, Mr. Black-Frost." The doctor came up to the man sitting impatiently on a bench.

"Tell me the room number and get out of the way."

"It's right this way, sir." He lead Pitch down the halls despite his complaints, opening the door for him. Jack lay in the hospital bed, still unconscious.

Pitch ran in, drawing the weak body into his arms. "Jack...my Jack..." He kissed the cold forehead, the closed eyes, the pale lips. "I love you..._Je t'aime_."

"Sir, you must be careful. He shouldn't be moved right now."

"Get the fuck out! Leave me with my husband!"

"I don't want to do this, sir, but if you don't stop moving him I will have to ask you to leave! His in a very unstable condition right now!"

"Try it. I'd like to see you try." Pitch turned, directing his best Pitch Black glare at the man. "Ask me to leave, and I'll come back. I'll always come back, and I'll hold him just like this. He is my husband, damn it, and I will hold him!"

"I understand that you want to be here for him, but please refrain from moving his body. You might only injure him further."

"Get. The. _Fuck_. Out."

"No, sir. Our first priority is to ensure the safety of the patient. If you do not calm down, I will have to call a team to sedate you and forcibly remove from the premises until a time that we deem you or he can physically handle the situation."

"Please leave me alone with him. I'll...I'll let him go. Just...leave us alone."

"Would you like to hear the surgeon's diagnosis before I leave, or would you like to wait?"

"Just leave me alone with him."

"Very well, sir. Try to make do with only holding his hand." The doctor turned and left the room after quickly checking all of Jack's vitals.

Pitch turned to look at his husband, running a finger down the pale cheek. "Jack...wake up. Please, my dearest. I need you." Pitch sobbed when there was no response. _No...not my Jack...please..._

* * *

North burst into the hospital, getting Jack's room number from the receptionist and rushing down the halls. "What happened?!" He flung open the door to his son's room, looking at Pitch.

"I...I don't know. I left for only a second to get directions, and then the truck...screaming..." The tears had long since dried, but he held Jack's hand to his lips, kissing the still, cold skin.

"What did doctor say? Will he heal?" The bigger man moved forward, putting a comforting hand on Pitch's shoulder.

"I don't know...I just wanted to be with my husband."

He nodded in understanding. "I will get doctor. Will find out what is wrong with our Jack." North left the room in search of the doctor.

Pitch didn't move, only staring at his husband's face, waiting for some sign that Jack was going to wake up. Every moment those eyes stayed closed, he felt his heart break a little more. "Jack, please...give me a sign...some sign...anything."

North soon returned, doctor in tow. "Now, speak. What is wrong with my son?"

The doctor took out his clipboard, flipping to the page that held the surgeon's notes. "The accident broke his right arm, right shoulder, hip, right leg, and multiple ribs. It also left him with a severe amount of internal bleeding. They have already operated on his abdomen to help stop the source of the bleeding. The wound on his head has been stitched up, but as of right now they are unsure of whether or not he hit it with enough force to induce a coma."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Pitch stood behind North, a look of horror on his face. "A...a _coma_? My husband could be like this for...years?"

"We do not know anything for sure yet. We can test him as early as tomorrow morning to know for sure whether he is comatose or not."

Pitch felt dizzy suddenly. "Mr. North, I...I might need to borrow you for a moment." His eyes rolled up in his head before he collapsed to the ground.

North quickly managed to catch the man, setting him back in his chair. "Is there nothing you can do until then?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, sir. There isn't anything we can do until we test him with stimuli tomorrow morning."

* * *

Pitch stood outside the room, frantically pacing. "Mr. North, have you heard anything? I feel like it's been a lifetime."

"Nothing yet. They will tell us as soon as they know, Pitch."

He paced furiously. "They've taken too long. What could possibly be making it take so long?"

"They must be absolutely sure of their test results."

"I know, it's just...I need him, Mr. North. I need my husband, and Auréliane needs her Papa."

"I know you do. I know." He drew Pitch into his arms, soothingly stroking his back.

"It's killing me, Mr. North. Just watching him lie there, so still...so quiet. I miss his fire. I...I need him!"

"We all do."

The door to the room suddenly opened, the doctor stepping out to talk to them. "We have some good news for you two. He did respond to the stimuli, so that means he is not in a coma. He's still unconscious for the moment, but we believe he will wake up when his body deems him to have healed enough."

"And when is that? When is my husband going to wake up?"

"We're not sure. It could be hours or a few days at most. That's up to his body to decide."

"God..." Pitch groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Do not fret, son." North patted him on the shoulder. "We now know he _will_ wake up."

"But _when_? When is Jack going to come back to us?"

"When he is ready." He turned to the doctor. "May we go back in?" The man nodded. "Come. Let us see him."

Pitch hung back, scared to see his husband. He knew what he would see: the broken body of his lover and husband. He had already seen it so many times, and he knew that it would kill him to see it again.

"Pitch?" North looked at him. "What is the matter?"

"I...I can't, Mr. North. It hurts inside to see him like this."

"I know it does, but we must be strong. For him. We must lend him our strength so that he may get better."

"I don't think I can! I...I love him so much, and I just want him to wake up! I want to take him in my arms and hold him. He...he asked me once if our relationship was only about sex. I think there are moments he still believes that, but...it's not true. I love everything about him. The sex is great, but I love when he smiles at me or laughs or kisses me when I'm upset. I love the look he gets when he holds Auréliane. I love how pale his skin is and how blue his eyes are. I love that he makes life so much better than I could have ever imagined."

North smiled at the love the man clearly had for his son. He put a finger under Pitch's chin, making him look up into his eyes. "Then you go in there and you wait for him to wake up and you tell _him_ that. Is not me you should be telling to."

Pitch had thought there were no tears left, but he was wrong. He threw himself into the big man's arms and broke down. He screamed and cried and cursed. He sobbed and found strength. Pulling away, he braced himself to see his husband.

"Come. We will give him our strength." North pulled the man through the door.

Pitch looked down at the body in the bed, his body numb. Kneeling down by his husband's ear, he whispered everything he had told North and more. He whispered words of love and devotion, in the hope that somewhere, Jack could hear him. He kissed the cold cheek, one more tear sneaking out. "I love you, my sweetling."

"Pitch..." North stared at the two, and when the other man looked up at him, he pointed back towards Jack's face.

He turned to look down at his husband, watching his pale nose twitch slightly and eyelids weakly flutter open to reveal tired blue eyes. "Jack, you're awake! My darling..." Jack could only look at them both, his lips curling into a small smile. Pitch leaned down, softly moving his lips over his. "My darling...my dearest...my sweetling...my husband..."

"What...happened...?" He breathed out.

"There was a truck, dearest. You were in the road. Don't you remember?" Jack slowly shook his head, looking at the other two. "Dearest, you were hit by a truck. You tried to cross the street and...Jack, you could have been in a coma. You almost left me, sweetling."

Jack frowned. "...'m sorry...didn't mean..."

"I know, dearest. What matters is you're here now." Pitch leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to Jack's forehead and the tip of his nose.

He moaned softly. "Tired..."

"I know, my love. Kiss me, then I'll let you rest."

"...mkay..." Jack's head nodded slightly, lifting a little to gently press their lips together.

"I've missed you, dearest."

"Can...sleep now...?" he asked softly, though his eyes were already drooping shut.

"Yes, dearest. Sleep. I'll be right here for you."

* * *

**Here's Pitch's rather angry Italian translation:**

_Dov'è mio marito? Dove cazzo è mio marito?_ - Where is my husband? Where the fuck is my husband?

**Reviews? We didn't kill Jack. Don't we get some point for that? :)**


	53. Chapter 53

"Pitch, where's Auréliane?" Jack was sitting up in his bed, leaning back against the incline.

Pitch ran a finger along the veins in Jack's hand, lifting it up so he could kiss the soft palm. "With your father. He's taken her for some sightseeing."

"When can I see her?"

"After I've had my time alone with you. I've waited long enough."

Jack smiled at him. "And when will that be?"

"In time." Pitch kissed up the pale wrist, lightly running his tongue along the blue veins.

He watched his husband carefully. "I love you."

"I'm devoted to you."

"As I am to you."

"Jack, would it hurt you too much if I held you?"

"I...I'm not sure." He frowned.

"Please don't say 'no.' I need to hold you in my arms again, if only for a moment."

"I don't know...but we can try."

Pitch sighed. "Thank you." He stood, carefully rubbing his hands up Jack's arms. "Tell me if, at any time, you feel pain." Jack nodded his head, giving him a reassuring smile. Pitch moved his hands around under Jack's shoulders, gently cradling the smaller body. "Any pain?"

"Not yet."

He moved his hands down, running his fingers down the spine. He stopped when his hands reached the slim waist. "And now?"

Jack winced slightly. "Only a little."

Pitch pulled back. "I-I'm sorry."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

Pitch hesitantly reached out again, moving his hands back under Jack's waist. He leaned over, putting his weight on his arms. Slowly, he lowered his head to rest on the flat stomach. "Are...are you okay?"

Jack stopped himself from hissing. "Mhmm. I'm fine." His good arm moved as much as the wires and tubes would let him, stroking through Pitch's hair.

"You lie, my darling. However, I find that now I'm here, I'm loathe to move." He moved his head to lean into the caress.

"You don't have to. It's not so bad."

"What hurts, my darling?"

"Just my stomach, really."

"What doesn't hurt?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "But my unbroken shoulder doesn't hurt too bad if you want to come up here." Pitch nodded, moving his head up to nuzzle into Jack's shoulder. He lifted his head enough to place light kisses on the underside of the man's chin. Jack gave a happy sigh. "I love you."

"I'm yours. Always."

"And I am yours."

"Jack...heal quickly. I want to be able to hold you and have you run your fingers through my hair. Auréliane misses your arms too."

"I'll try, my love. I want to hold you too."

"_Tu es ma vie maintenant, Jack. Ne laissez jamais._"

"I never will. I swear." He turned to bury his nose in his husband's hair.

"Good. I'll remind you of that next time you decide you want to cross a street alone...you stupid, lovely creature."

Jack frowned. "I blame Italy for being so damn hot in the summer. I just remember feeling so hot and then dizzy, and I stopped. Then the next thing I knew there were flashing lights and pain and I was waking up to your face. Stupid heat..." he grumbled.

Pitch laughed, taking Jack's full bottom lip between his teeth for a nibble. "Stupid...lovely, creature. How I love you."

"How does that make me stupid?"

"Only you would go to cross the street and _then _decide to get dizzy right in the middle of the road. Jack, if you weren't hurt right now, I'd make love to you."

"It's not like I _chose _to get dizzy. I've never been good with heat. And besides, you want to make love to me _every minute_ I'm not hurt," he chuckled.

"That's true, but I hope you know, it isn't always sex. You accused me once of seeing our relationship as only a sexual one. Remember?"

Jack nodded, remembering that very moment. "What about it?"

"I told your father that, while the sex is _fantastic_, that isn't the only thing I care about. I love everything about you, Jack Black-Frost. I love you physically, but there's also who you are emotionally and mentally. There is the sex, but there's you as a _person_. I love you, sex, temper, blue eyes and all."

A tear escaped down his pale cheek. "S-so...you're not going to stop loving me because I'm...broken?"

"No, but _you_ might stop loving me. You were there for me when _I _was broken. However, months of no sex might make you..._angry_. That's why I sent you away that day. It's a proven fact, dearest. No sex means a not happy Jack."

"I think I'll be better off than you. I'm not the one who got angry, and you're far more sex-crazed than I. I am content to cuddle. Are _you_?"

"For now. Don't be surprised though if you get a little cranky, my dearest. Besides, I have little doubt that I might join you. Like you, I can't..._you know_...without you. These next few months? No sex for you _and _me. Let's see how this plays out."

"I think you're going to crack first."

"Am I? Your challenge has been issued, and I accept it. Let's see which one of us gets sex-deprived angry first."

"Still think it'll be you..."

"You're on...minx." Pitch chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his husband, one hand sliding down to cup Jack through the blanket.

Jack moaned softly at the touch, but when he automatically shifted his hips he gasped, face paling. "N-no..."

Pitch pulled his hand away. "Jack? Are you alright? Did that hurt you?"

"I...I shouldn't have moved." He grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry, my darling."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Obviously not, my dearest. You look like you just got hit by that truck again."

"Just a little pain. No big deal."

"It is, my dearest. I don't want to cause you any pain...unless you're naked under me and you're begging for me."

"I'm fine, Pitch. Just...hold me again?"

"I can't, dearest. That hurts you. I _can _put my head on your shoulder and nibble on your neck."

"Sounds heavenly." Jack smiled. "Come back to me, _mon coeur_."

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you?"

"'Please' was the correct response, but I'll take that one too." Pitch chuckled, nuzzling back into place on Jack's shoulder. He tried not to notice the blooming bruises on most of Jack's body as he licked, kissed and nuzzled what skin was still pale and untouched.

Jack let his eyes close with a happy sigh. "My response will always be 'I love you.' Those are the _real_ magic words."

"I certainly think so. I always love hearing you say those words, and Lord knows they can work magic on me." Pitch smiled against Jack's neck, working on giving him a small mouth-sized bruise on his neck.

"They do the same to me." He chuckled, lifting his arm as much as he could and stroking Pitch's arm.

"Jack, keep your eyes closed. Don't open them."

"Mmmm...why?" He opened one eye, looking over at Pitch.

Pitch chuckled, holding his hand over Jack's eyes. "Eyes closed, you delightful creature. No peeking!"

"What are you doing?" He laughed but kept his eyes closed this time.

"Loving you." Pitch stood, leaning down to place gentle kisses all over Jack's face, being especially gentle over the cuts and bruises. Jack let out a happy sigh. Pitch moved down, kissing Jack's neck with his tongue slipping out to lick lines up and down the skin. "Jack, I'm missing your sounds."

"Pitch..." He moaned softly.

He moved down, running a hand lightly over the pale chest, kissing over the exposed skin then moving over to where the skin was covered in bandages. "Any more, my dearest?"

"I love you," Jack gasped out.

Pitch moved down, his lips and hands everywhere on the small body, both bandaged and not. "Let me hear you, dearest. Let me know you're alive." Jack's breath hitched. Pitch ended by kissing Jack's feet, holding them gently. He pulled away, chuckling. "Yes, dearest, I think you'll be the one to crack first."

Jack shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Jack, I heard your voice, your noises...I think the moment I walk out that door, you're going to yearn for me, dearest. You're going to _yearn_...as will I."

"Except I have pain to distract me. You have nothing but thoughts of what we could be doing." He smirked up at his husband.

"What makes you think _you_ won't have thoughts? What makes you think you won't dream of being taken face down on our bed? What makes you think you won't dream of having me in you, filling you up? No, dearest. I won't be alone in such thoughts, I'm sure."

"No. You won't. But like I said, I at least have pain to distract me from them."

"And I will too. The pain of loneliness. The pain of having my arms and my bed empty. The pain of holding our daughter and not having you smile at us. The pain of walking around and not smelling your scent or hearing your voice. Don't worry, dearest. There will be pain on my end to serve as a distraction."

Jack smiled, beckoning Pitch back to his shoulder. "Only time will tell, _mon coeur_."

Pitch shook his head, smiling sadly. "No, dearest, it's time I left. We must face our loneliness eventually."

The younger man frowned. "Must you go back to the hotel?"

"Can I stay here? Will they let me?"

"Can you ask?"

"Would you like me to stay?" Jack nodded his head. "Very well. I will stay. Move over, you selfish creature. I need room in that bed."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course. I'll be as gentle as I can."

He nodded again, bracing himself for the pain. "Go."

Pitch moved his hands under the small body, quickly lifting and moving him over. He did it as quickly as he could, kissing away Jack's tears once they were both in bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I-it's okay." He slowly managed to unclench his jaw, taking a deep breath.

Pitch sensed Jack's physical pain, so he lifted his head and kissed under Jack's chin, nibbling the soft skin. "Relax, dearest. Gentle..."

"Trying..."

"Kiss me, dearest. Give me your mouth." Jack turned his head towards his husband, leaning forward. "Good boy." Pitch moved his lips over Jack's, trying to breathe comfort and peace into his lover's body through their connection. "Feel me, love. Feel everything I have to give."

"I love you." Jack sighed against his lips.

"Again, my dearest."

"I love you."

"Has my love made the pain go away, at least for now? Keep in mind, a 'no' will devastate me."

"A little..."

"Only a little? Still devastating!"

"C-can you get the doctor to give me more pain killers? I think it's starting to wear off..."

"Of course. I suppose even my medicine has its limits."

"Thank you."

Pitch went to fetch the doctor, returning quickly. "He's here, sweetling. Feel peace." He kissed Jack's forehead as the doctor gave the medicine. Jack let out a sigh of relief as the pain killers started to ease into his system. "Sleep, sweetling. I'll come back tomorrow, bright and early. Sleep..."

"No...You said you'd...stay..."

"Sleep. Sleep and dream of me."

"Pitch...no..."

"Sleep..." Jack tried to convince him again, but he couldn't fight the droopiness in his eyes any longer. Pitch looked down at his lover, a thumb wiping away a stray tear on the pale cheek. "I'll be back, my love. Bright and early."

* * *

"Good morning, dearest." Jack opened his eyes groggily, giving a tired smile when they fell on his husband. "Are you still upset that I didn't stay last night?" The younger man nodded his head but held his hand out for the man to take. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Pitch took the hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Stay tonight."

"Of course. Last night was too lonely to possibly repeat. My arms and lips missed you."

"Good. Don't leave anymore."

"Not at all? But what if I have to visit the loo or there's good food in the cafeteria?"

"Not unless you're only gone no more than five minutes."

"Jack...I'm going to do something you'll probably hate me for."

Jack groaned. "What?" Pitch moved the sheet away from the smaller man's body. Moving down and lifting the hospital gown, he took Jack in his mouth. "A-ah!" Jack's entire body tensed. "Pitch!"

Pitch bobbed his head, swallowing his husband down his throat. One hand softly ran up Jack's body to rub the uninjured side of his chest. His eyes were closed, all of his senses focused on this one moment. Jack lay there, trying his damnedest not to move. He knew that if he moved at all, anything pleasurable would be replaced with pain shooting through his body. "Feel me, dearest. Lie there, and feel me. Drown in pleasure." Pitch moved his hand to tangle his fingers in Jack's, squeezing the thin, uninjured appendages.

"Pitch..._hurry_...I can't stop from moving much longer." He gritted his teeth, moaning.

"Very well, my love. Come for me." Pitch sucked hard, swallowing his lover. Jack groaned, finally spilling himself into his husband's mouth. "Delicious." Pitch licked his lips, smiling. "Tell me...are you angry I did that?"

"Yes and no."

"And what has angered you, my sweetling?"

"The fact that I'm sore now from clenching my muscles so I wouldn't move. Pitch...I love you. I love doing sexual things with you. I really do. But I don't think my body is up for it yet." He frowned, looking down into his lap and covering himself up.

"I know, dearest. Forgive me. I am...a selfish human being that loves you desperately. I just wanted something to remember...something to hold onto while we wait."

Jack gave a him a small smile, reaching his hand out for Pitch's. "I'm sorry that I can't satisfy you sexually, but I promise that I will let you cuddle with me every moment of every day."

"I will take that. I'd rather have your cuddles than nothing at all. It's just...doesn't it hurt to be held?"

"Not so much. I can deal with it if it means having you next to me."

"No. I won't have you feel anymore pain. I'll hold your hand, but I'll stay out of the bed. You must heal, my sweetling."

He frowned again. "You won't even rest on my shoulder?"

"You must earn that, sweetling. Heal...and I'll rest my head there forever."

Jack let out a sigh, settling his head back into the pillows again. "You sure do know how to torture your husband."

"I learned from the best." Pitch chuckled, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Indeed." He winced slightly when he moved a little. Jack reached for a little button the doctor had given him the night before and pressed it, relaxing as more pain killers entered his system.

"I want you to sleep now, dearest."

"But I just woke up."

"Yes, but you also just masturbated. You must be exhausted."

"Not _that_ tired. I don't want you to go."

"I won't. This time, I promise."

"Fine." He mumbled, letting his eyes shut. "But only because these damn pain killers make me drowsy anyway..."

"Good boy. I'll be here, holding your hand. The _whole_ time."

"Good..." Jack felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Sleep...and dream of me."

* * *

"Pitch, I want to see her. It's been almost two weeks since I've been in here, and you haven't let me see our daughter."

"You mean your _father_ hasn't. He's about as obsessed with her as I am with you."

"I want to see her, _mon coeur_. I _need_ to see her." Jack winced as he moved slightly, pain building in his stomach. He immediately went to press the pain killers button.

"I knew you'd get bored of having only me. My ugly face can't satisfy you anymore." Pitch sighed sadly, cupping his cheek with his hand.

"You know that's not true. She's...she's my baby. I have to see her."

"I know. I just...it might be too much for you. Any small movement causes you pain. She's only a baby, dearest. She won't understand this."

"I don't care. I haven't been away from her for more than a day since we got her. _I need to see her, Pitch_."

"If you kiss me, I'll get her."

"Then come here so I can reach you."

Pitch walked over, bending down close to his husband's face. "Kiss now?"

Jack nodded, leaning forward as much as he could, cringing slightly when pain shot through his stomach. He pressed their lips together. "Bring her to me, _mon coeur_. I miss _ma petite étoile_."

"As you command, sweetling. Stay here, and I'll get her." Jack fell back with a happy sigh, finger pressing the button again to try and rid himself of the pain. "Stop that. You're going to become addicted to that stuff, I swear."

"I can't help it...I-it hurts. Today more so than usual."

"What hurts, my dearest? What's happened that it hurts now more than usual?"

"My stomach. I don't know what happened. It just started last night and it's been getting worse. I can't move at all without it hurting."

"I'm getting the doctor. This sounds...worrisome, dearest."

"N-no! Give me Auréliane first. _Please_, Pitch."

"No. I'm putting my foot down. I _will not _obey if you're in pain like this."

"Pitch, please! I need her in my arms! Give her to-" Jack tried to sit up, but halfway there he collapsed back onto the bed, his face paling. His hand moved over again, an expression of sheer pain on his face as he desperately pressed that button repeatedly.

"Jack, stop it!" Pitch grabbed the button from him, moving it to the table. "Stop it, dearest. You need a doctor, not these _bloody _meds." He stood, rushing to the door. "I'm getting him. Don't touch that button again unless _he _tells you to."

Jack lay there on the bed with tears streaming down his face, completely helpless. He wanted nothing more than to just curl into a ball and make the excruciating pain go away. Pitch came back a minute later, the doctor right behind him.

"What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Black-Frost?"

"I-it hurts!" His good arm lay clutching across his stomach.

The doctor pressed down on certain areas. "I think there might be some bleeding. We're going to need to stop it."

"How?" Jack gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out in pain as the man pressed on his stomach.

"There's going to be a lot of medication and surgery in your future, Mr. Black-Frost."

Pitch looked up, horrified. "W-what? I thought..."

"Complications are common when it comes to situations like your husband's."

"Just make it go away..." he gasped, turning to bury his head in the pillow. Jack bit down on the fabric to mute any other painful noises he might make.

Pitch clutched at his stomach, tears coming to his eyes at his husband's reaction. "Do it. Whatever it takes, do it."

* * *

**French translation:**

_Tu es ma vie maintenant, Jack. Ne laissez jamais._ - You are my life now, Jack. Never leave.

_ma petite étoile_ - my little star

**Poor Jack :( If you review, maybe we'll make him all better? **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hospital drama and smut heading your way! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch held Auréliane close, waiting for his husband to return. If he wiped his tears in his daughter's soft, dark curls, no one noticed.

The door to the operating room finally opened, three nurses wheeling Jack's bed out and down the hall to a room. The doctor came out and went to straight to Pitch and North. "Everything went fine. There were no complications, and he should be waking up in just a few hours."

"When can I take him home? He doesn't belong here. He's too beautiful and good for you."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it could be at least another month depending on if he has any more complications with internal bleeding in his abdomen. Even then, after we discharge him, it will be months more before he is fit to get on a plane back to America."

Pitch ran a hand through his hair, bouncing Auréliane on his knee. "_Damn it_." He looked up at the doctor, tired. "When he wakes up, tell him...tell him I'll be back as soon as I can."

The doctor nodded, and North held his hands out for his granddaughter. "Go do your business. I will make sure he is alright when he wakes."

"Thank you. I think...I'm going to go back to the hotel. I suddenly feel a lot older than my years."

North took Auréliane into his arm, patting the man on the back. "Go. Everything will be alright."

"Thank you." Pitch stood, stretching his back. He walked down the hall, stopping by the door to Jack's room. He laid a hand on the wood, feeling regret. _I'm sorry...So close...Jack..._ His hand slid from the door, and he trudged out the doors of the hospital, out to his car, and to their hotel room. His body fell onto the bed, shivering in the lonely freeze of cold, unshared sheets.

* * *

When Jack's eyes finally opened, the first thing he saw was North sitting in the chair next to his bed, holding his daughter in those burly arms. North looked up, blue eyes locking on blue. "Ah. You are awake. Little one has been fussy waiting for you." He couldn't help but give a big smile when Jack gave him a tired one.

"Papa missed you, _ma petite étoile_. He missed you so much." He weakly reached out his hand, letting out a happy sigh when the little girl wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. "Dad...where's Pitch?"

"He...is taking little break. Was so strung up whole time you were in surgery, felt exhausted when you were out. He'll be back soon as he can. Don't you worry." Jack nodded, letting his head rest on its side and feeling content for the moment to just let his daughter play with his fingers. Jack's cell phone rang on the bedside table, and North picked up the phone for him. "Hello?"

"_Mr. North? It's Pitch. Put Jack on the phone_."

The big man held the device up to his son's ear. "Hello? Pitch?"

"_Hello, Jack_."

"Why aren't you here?"

"_I'm...I'm in America. I...couldn't stay there anymore_."

Jack felt tears spring to his eyes. "Wh-why? Why can't you...?"

"_I'm tired, Jack. I needed time, by myself...away from you_."

"But why did you have to go so far away?"

"_Because you couldn't follow me._"

"It's not like I could follow you either way..."

"_I...I don't want you to follow me, Jack. Ever._"

"Why are you doing this?" Jack sobbed. "What did I do?"

"_Nothing. Put it down to my own selfishness._"

"Pitch, please. I can't...I can't live without you."

"_Goodbye, Jack._" Pitch hung up, looking down at the phone in his hand. _Selfish...so damn selfish..._

"Pitch..." Jack let the phone fall away from his ear, his body shaking with sobs.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, tiredly looking around.

"Hello, lover." Blue eyes closed again, not wanting to face another illusion that his husband had returned. His head turned away, but warm lips pressed into the cold skin of Jack's forehead. "Hello, lover."

Jack didn't open his eyes again. "Go away..." he whispered.

"That's rude. And after I flew _all_ this way just to see you."

"After you _left_ me."

"Yes..."

"_Go away_." He felt a tear sneak down his cheek.

"No."

"Why? You had no problem doing it before."

"I know...but I'm back."

"There's some things you can't just waltz back in and expect forgiveness for. Leaving me while I was in _surgery_, when I needed you the most, is one of those things."

"I know...but I wanted to try anyway. And to give you this."

"I don't want anything from you."

Pitch sigh. "Very well. I'll leave it, all the same. I guess...this is goodbye."

Jack failed to stop a sob from sneaking out. "Wh-why? Why...did you leave me?"

"Stupidity...selfishness..."

"_Why_? I stayed with you when you were in the hospital. I stayed with you when you were on your deathbed. I stayed with you when you were recovering, and I stayed with you after all of that. _Why_ couldn't you do the same for me? I'm _not_ going to die, but you left me anyway."

"I have no excuses. I'm a bastard, and I never deserved you."

"And I never cared about that. I still wanted you. I still _loved_ you."

"The use of the past tense has been noted."

"No. I _still_ love you. It may be completely stupid and idiotic of me, but I do."

"Then open your eyes. See what I've brought you." Jack took a calming breath, slowly opening his eyes to look at his husband. All around the room, there were paintings from their loft. A vase of flowers was on the table, and Jack was covered with his favorite blanket. "I brought home to you, since you won't be going home for awhile." Blue eyes teared up again, looking at everything. He brought his good hand up to cover his eyes, hiding his tears from the man above him. "This was my apology gift to you. I...I tried." Jack pulled his hand away, looking back up at him with a watery smile. He held his hand out to Pitch, and the man took his hand, falling to his husband's side. "Forgive me...forgive me..."

He nodded, gripping the hand tightly. "I do...I love you too much not to."

"I love you...so much."

"And I love you. Now...promise that you will never be selfish and leave me again. All you do is hurt both of us."

"I promise. Never again." Pitch burrowed his head into Jack's shoulder, nuzzling the familiar skin.

"I missed you."

"You always do. And you know what? So do I."

"That's why we're meant to be together. So stop trying to think otherwise." He lightly smacked the man's arm.

"As you command." Pitch lifted his chin, lightly kissing Jack's throat.

"Kiss me, husband."

"I am. My lips are currently kissing your neck, dearest, if you haven't felt it by now."

"I want an actual kiss."

"Really? Then give me your lips, dearest, and I'll oblige." Jack turned towards him, lifting his chin. "Good boy." Pitch leaned down, kissing the upper lip before nibbling on the lower. "Soft...I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Jack...one month. One month, and then you're _mine _again."

"Well...one month until I'm finally discharged. And only one more surgery before I'm free to just relax and heal." Jack rested his forehead against Pitch's with a happy sigh.

"And be held...in more ways than one. You win, Jack. I cracked first."

Jack smiled. "Even when I'm discharged, though, I doubt I'll really be able to do much. But I will be able to lie in bed with you, and that alone is a thousand times better than this hell."

Pitch rubbed his forehead against his husband's. "Perhaps. I'll enjoy having you in my arms again, but I'm sure you'll be able to do more than you think. I'm not expecting a miracle, only...enough." He pressed his lips to the tip of Jack's nose.

"I dunno, Pitch. My hip is still pretty messed up. Last I checked, hips usually get bumped or moved when you're being fucked by someone."

"You won't need your hips. Haven't you learned that by now? We can do so much more with our hands..." Pitch reached down, running his fingertips gently over the exposed skin. "...and our mouths." He pressed his lips to Jack's Adam's apple, sucking it.

He moaned softly. "I...guess you're right..."

"Of course I am. I've imagined so many things..." Pitch nibbled the skin, gently making a small hickey. "You in my arms...your mouth on me...mine on you...your hand in my hair...my leg thrown over yours, a sign that you're mine and _only_ mine."

"Pitch...s-stop." Jack's hand tightened on his husband's.

"Your mouth open...oh, the beautiful sounds you make...your hand in mine...my head on your stomach...my lips _everywhere_ on you..." Pitch moved his head down to lick and nibble the thin collarbone.

He moaned again. "Pitch..."

"I've missed your sounds. Let me hear them, dearest. Erase my memories of your moans of pain. Erase my memories of such utter despair and helplessness."

"I love you."

Pitch moved down to move the hospital gown up. He suckled one pale pink nipple into his mouth, rolling the little bud around with his tongue. "Again."

"Pitch..." His hand moved up to grasp the man's hair. "I love you so much."

"More." Pitch licked a line down the pale chest, running his tongue along the rise of the barely-defined ribs. He nibbled with the edges of his teeth, delighting in the soft flesh.

Jack shivered underneath him. "I missed you so very much. I love you."

"Did you? How much? Tell me." He circled Jack's belly button, moving down to tongue at the hollows of Jack's hip.

"I nearly died every day. My heart hurt more than anything else."

"More, Jack. Tell me _everything._ The pain I caused..."

"They didn't think I was going to make it for awhile." He frowned. "They thought I had lost the will to live."

Pitch felt a tear escape and slide down his cheek. "More."

"I _did_ lose the will...it wasn't until Dad brought Auréliane in to see me days later that I found the courage to fight again. I couldn't die and leave her without her Daddy and her Papa too. I couldn't do that to her."

Pitch burrowed his head into Jack's stomach. "More. I need to know what I did to you..."

Jack winced a little. "N-not the stomach, _mon coeur_."

He moved up, burrowing his head into Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It seems I can't really do anything without hurting you anymore..."

"Don't. It doesn't matter. You're here now, and that's all that counts."

"It _does _matter. I just keep hurting you. Over, and over...and over." Pitch sobbed into Jack's shoulder, searching blindly for the uninjured hand.

Jack gently reached up to cup his husband's cheek, making him meet his eyes. "You came back. That's all I care about. You came back to me."

"I'll always come back, on my hands and knees, begging. I'm nothing without you...nothing."

"And I will always take you back."

"But make me beg, Jack. Don't take me back unless I beg."

"Why? I want you back as much as you want to be back."

"I need to, Jack. I want to learn _never _to leave you again. I want to suffer and earn your forgiveness as any bad husband should."

"Is it not enough to know that I almost died from losing you? I don't want to hurt you."

"Died? You almost...? Yes, I think that is enough. Thank you."

"I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..."

"Nonsense. I needed to hear it. I needed to hear the _truth_. I needed to know what my _stupidity _almost did to the man I love with all my heart."

"I love you."

"Get well, Jack. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to make love to you...sexually, mentally, emotionally. I want to take you in my mouth then hold you in my arms and tangle my fingers in your hair."

"I want you, Pitch. I want you so much." He pushed their lips together.

"Now? Do you want me as much now as I want you?"

"I do..." Jack looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do, Jack? Tell me."

"Let me taste you. I want to know that you still want me."

"Jack, I...I don't think we can. I'd need to...your ribs and stomach are still in much pain. We...I'm not sure how we could."

Jack sighed, letting his head fall back. "Fuck this damn bed. I am so sick of not being able to move."

"Dirty mouth, sweetling. So dirty. If it would please you...I could taste you. I'll show you how much I want you by swallowing every drop you can give me."

"I think I long ago earned the right to say bad words when it comes to me being in this bed."

"I don't disagree, my love, however, you have yet to address the second part of what I said."

"But I can't return the favor..." He frowned.

"I know, but at least you'll be taken care of. _I _owe _you_ that."

Jack gave a sigh. "No. Not until we can both be satisfied."

"So cruel. And here I am, with a craving for...French cuisine. Sausage in particular."

"Your meal will still be here when the time comes, love."

"But I want it...I want _you_...now."

"Not until I can return the favor."

"So cruel, but if you insist..." Pitch stood, walking to the door.

"Wh-where are you going?!"

"The loo. I have a slight...problem I need to attend to. If I don't, I might find myself in much pain or embarrassed."

Jack frowned but nodded. "Alright."

Pitch reached the door and stopped. "Give me a hand, Jack. Keep me in this room."

"I want to...but you said I was too hurt to..."

"Does it hurt to use your hand and your arm?"

"Not at all."

"And what about your neck?"

"Hardly at all."

Pitch turned slowly, a small smile blooming. "Give me a hand, Jack...and your mouth."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "I tried to before, but you wouldn't let me."

"I'm thinking, Jack, as I always am. I think I've found an...alternative to our little dilemma."

"And what would this magical solution of yours be?"

"You're going to use your hand on me, and then you're going to do a little neck-stretching for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Neck...stretching?"

"I'm going to stand as close as I can, with my cock as close to your lips as I can get, and then you'll...stretch a bit. Reach for me, as you would a star." Pitch quirked an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the painting he had bought from his husband.

Jack smirked, looking over at that same painting. "You know...stars are easier to reach for when they're a little closer." He beckoned his husband over with a finger.

* * *

Pitch bobbed his head, sucking hard. "_Come_..._now_." Jack tried to hold back, but he couldn't, spilling himself into Pitch's mouth yet again. He was still so sensitive from the last time. "Even more delicious than a moment ago, my love." Pitch nuzzled the softening skin, lifting Jack's good leg and moving down to lightly tongue at the ring of muscle.

Jack gasped, immediately tensing again. "Pitch!" Pitch moved his tongue, slowly thrusting in and out of the tight ring. "Oh, God..." His moans returned, louder than before.

"Jack...does your hip still hurt?" Jack bit his lip, reluctantly nodding his head. "Very well. I suppose we'll just have to settle." He thrust his tongue in, swirling it around. His hand creeped up Jack's chest, stopping at his lips. Jack took those fingers in his mouth, sucking on them carefully with a moan. Pitch took his fingers away, moving them back down. Slipping his tongue out, he worked three fingers in, aiming straight for that one spot. Jack cried out, clutching desperately at the sheets beneath him. He could hear his heart monitor going crazy, but he didn't even care.

Those three fingers slowly moved in and out, stretching the skin. "So beautiful...so noisy. I want to hear those sounds, but you must be quiet. Wouldn't want the doctors and your father to know you're being fucked in here." Jack lifted the pillow to his mouth, biting down on it to muffle himself. Pitch reached up, pulling the pillow from the pink lips. "No, my dearest. I want to hear you. You'll just have to find the right..._volume_." He pulled the fingers out to shove them back in, forcing the tips against the man's spot. Jack had to choke back another loud moan, his hand moving down to stroke himself. "You sound so dirty, my dearest. Like you really want it. Do you want it? Do you want my fingers in your little hole? Do you want me to put my mouth on you?"

"Y-yes!" He eagerly nodded.

"How much pain do you feel, my love? In your hip?"

"Only a little. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan to." Pitch knelt on the bed, lining himself up with Jack's entrance. "Forgive me for this." He thrust in, gently forcing himself into the tight heat, an inch at a time.

"A-ah!" Jack cried out, reaching down to clutch at his husband's body.

Pitch clutched onto Jack's uninjured hip, slowly thrusting in and out. "A-any...pain?"

He nodded his head, but he looked down at his husband, gasping. "But I don't care. I need this." He moaned.

"How much? Tell me."

Jack shook his head, using his good arm to pull Pitch's head down to his and kissing him hard. "You distract me from the pain."

Pitch tangled his fingers in the white hair, tugging Jack's head back. He leaned down, nibbling on the pale skin. "Tell me...or I end this."

"I can't. I-if I tell you...you'll stop." His breath hitched.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I-it hurts...it hurts a lot."

"Damn..." Pitch reached over, pressing the button. "I want to stop...but I can't." He thrust in and aimed for that one spot, hoping to end it sooner rather than later.

"I don't want you to stop." Jack clutched at him tightly and moaned when he felt another thrust just barely missing his prostate.

"Do you feel it yet? The medicine? Coursing through your veins, dulling the ache...somehow making you feel more _full_."

He nodded. "Give it to me, Pitch. I need more of _your_ medicine. I need it."

"Wrap your leg around my waist. Pull me in. Feel me fill you to the brim." Jack's uninjured leg moved up to hook around his lover's waist, pushing him further in with a gasp. "So tight...so warm...I wish you could get pregnant. I'd fill you, so deep, and watch as you grow with my child. We'd give Auréliane a sibling. A brother or sister."

"Pitch..." He groaned, feeling himself tightening around Pitch's cock and spilling himself on his stomach. Pitch arched his own back, biting into the skin of Jack's neck as he spilled himself. He moaned around his mouthful. Jack let out a happy sigh, relaxing back onto the bed. He gently stroked Pitch's cheek. "I love you."

"Get well, Jack. I want to do this again, in _our _bed...you on your knees...and then you on top...and then maybe, just maybe...I'll let you stick it in me."

He chuckled, giving him a tired smile. "I'll try my best."

"I'll hold you to that, sexy minx."

"Good. I love you, Pitch."

"I love you, dearest. Always. Now..." Pitch pulled out, reaching for a towel. "...I'm going to clean you up, and you're going to sleep."

"And you'll stay...right?"

"Perhaps. How would you feel about some naked-bottom spooning? I can either be in you or not...but we'll be naked from the waist down."

Jack smiled at the thought. "But what if the doctor comes in?"

"Then you better hope he doesn't lift the sheet because, more likely than not...there will be thrusting."

"Agree to put some pants on, and you've got yourself a deal."

"Nope. It's either naked below the waist or no deal. I do still have a hotel room booked."

"I don't think my hip can take anymore though." He frowned.

"There's always the button..."

"They cut down the amount I'm allowed to have. And it's like they said: if it hurts to do it then it's probably something I shouldn't be doing."

"They're also probably not getting enough at home. You, on the other hand, have a devilishly handsome husband who loves you...and loves making love to you."

"Pitch, please. It was damn near unbearable doing it just once. I can't do it again."

He pulled away. "Unbearable?" Pitch looked horrified, quickly covering his husband's body. "I'm...I'm so sorry. If I had known..."

Jack quickly reached out, grabbing the man's wrist. "Please...stop. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to stop. I _needed _to be with you, and no amount of pain was going to stop me from reuniting with my husband fully. I just...I don't think I can do it again until my hip has healed."

"Of course." Pitch nodded, the look of horror still clear. "I'll...I'll sleep in the chair."

"N-no! I want you next to me. You can still sleep here. You can still hold me. You can still kiss me. We just can't make love. I want to be in your arms, Pitch. It's been so long..."

Pitch sighed. "Fine, but I still want nudity. No sex, but I do want to feel your skin next to mine. You're lucky I'm not making you get as naked as possible."

Jack chuckled, rolling onto his left side so he wasn't lying on his bad hip. He scooted closer to the edge so Pitch would have room to lay next him. "Just make sure that blanket is up high enough to hide everything. And don't forget to unlock the door."

"Bossy," Pitch mumbled, as he did as he was commanded. Stripping off his pants and boxers, he crawled in the bed, pressing himself close to the naked half of his husband. He reached down and pulled the sheets and blanket up, bringing it to their waists. "This is nice."

"Mhmm..." Jack reached behind with a slight wince, bringing Pitch's arms around him and holding them tight in his own. "I love you."

"I love you, dearest." He nuzzled against the white hair, breathing in, as his fingers tangled with pale ones. "Are you happy?"

"Tremendously...inconceivably...unbelievably...fantastically...magically...perfectly..."

Pitch chuckled. "I get it, you silly creature." He moved his lips to Jack's ear, nibbling the lobe.

"I love you," Jack mumbled as his eyes started to droop, the medicine having its usual sleepy effect on him.

Pitch placed a hand possessively over the sheet covering Jack's hip. "Sleep, dearest. Sleep and dream of me..."

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	55. Chapter 55

"A-and you swear you won't leave again? Last time you were here when I went into surgery you weren't when I came out..."

"I'll be right here, waiting. We did make love, after all. I'm devoted. And you're not being rushed in because of extreme pain this time."

"You promise?" Jack looked him dead in the eye, not watching the nurses as they started to poke needles in his arms, pumping in the liquids they needed to prep him. "I don't think I can take it again if you're not here when I get out."

Pitch leaned forward to innocently kiss his husband. "I swear I will be here, waiting. I swear on my love for you."

Jack turned to his father. "Don't you dare let him leave this time."

North chuckled. "I will not. He won't leave my sight."

"Dearest, there's really no need. You see that bench there?" He pointed at the seat right outside the door to the operating room. "I'll be sitting there, waiting until you come out and I can kiss you."

"Yeah, Dad...don't let him out of your sight." Jack watched the two men until his eyes were too heavy to stay open. It took longer than usual this time because he fought the effects with everything he had, afraid that when he woke up his husband would be gone again.

North pulled Pitch from the room, leading him over to the bench where they could watch while they waited. "Mr. North...Dad...don't let me leave. If I need to go to the loo or for water, follow me. Don't let me leave."

"Very well." The big man followed him to the bathroom, waiting just outside the door.

Pitch washed his hands, splashing water on his face. _You can do this...you __**can**__... _Pitch pushed open the door, coming face to face with North. "Thanks. I wasn't planning on leaving, but...thank you."

"Just doing what I was told." He shrugged.

Pitch looked the big man in the eye. "You don't like me...do you?"

"I think you are very pleasant man. You are good son and good husband...when you _try_. But you let yourself doubt the strength of your love for each other and it makes you do very stupid things."

"I never doubt our love. Never. I only doubt myself. A deadly thing to do, I've come to know."

"Indeed. You should not doubt anymore. You are good man, but I do not like what you put him through."

"You and me both. I make my mistakes and then suffer for what I put him through. He's too good for me, but I can't give him up. I told him once, I may leave, but I'll always come back. He's my other half and without him...there is no me."

"I'm sure he would prefer if you didn't leave to begin with."

"I know...and I'm resolved. Never again. If I must leave, he's coming with me. Anywhere and everywhere."

"I will hold you to that." North smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders and steering him back to the bench.

"Please do. And should I ever think of leaving again...shoot me."

"Never. It would hurt Jack and be far too pleasant a punishment for you."

"On the contrary. I'd have to spend decades in hell, alone without my husband. No...separation of any kind from him is a punishment any torturer would be proud of."

"Indeed. Then perhaps you should just never leave him. Save us all lot of trouble."

Pitch chucked, ducking his head. "Yes...but if you will not shoot me, hit me. Hard." Pitch tapped his cheek with a finger. "Here. I need some sense knocked into me sometimes, and your son loves me too much and has a horrible arm, so he never does."

"_That_ I can promise to do. Though I can swear to you it will not be pleasant. So try to avoid doing anything stupid."

"I expect nothing pleasant...but I will try. Even though the reunion sex is incredible..."

"Not something a father wants to hear, Pitch." North gave him a look.

"Right here." Pitch tapped his cheek again.

"I will not hit you right now."

Pitch shrugged, flopping down onto the bench. "Too bad."

"I do not think Jack would like to wake up and see husband with black eye. Not good wake up call."

"I'll blame a door. He'll believe that. I've been stupid enough recently."

"I will not hit you, Pitch."

"Fine, fine." Pitch leaned back, crossing his arms. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. "Wake me before he comes out. I want to be awake when they bring him out." North nodded his head, sitting back and glancing into the operating room. Pitch sighed, allowing himself to fall into the blackness of sleep. _I'm staying, Jack...Right here...Like I promised..._

* * *

"Pitch," North shook the man's shoulder. "Time to wake up. Jack will be coming out soon."

Pitch jumped, looking around blindly for a moment before rubbing a hand across his eyes. "Really? Any word on if it went well?"

"There were no complications. Everything went fine, and now he won't need any more surgeries." He smiled at him.

"Did they say if I could take him home? Or at least to the hotel?"

"As soon as he is done recovering from surgery he may leave hospital. Though you should wait few more weeks before taking him on plane."

"I don't care about that right now. I just want to get him out of this bloody hospital. I want him in our bed in my arms. Can't really do that here."

"I know. You only have a week or two more before he can leave. They just want to be sure that his hip and shoulder are really healing fine and that he has recovered from surgery."

"That long?" Pitch sighed. "I guess it's necessary...although damn inconvenient."

"He needs the time to heal. Do not worry. He will be out of here soon enough."

"Has the doctor come out yet?"

"He came for a minute to say everything went fine, and he will be out soon. They're just stitching him up now."

"He didn't happen to mention anything about exercise...of any kind, did he?"

"No, he didn't. I believe he would mention exercise when Jack is being discharged. Not after surgery." He chuckled.

"Just thought I'd ask." Pitch crossed his legs, irritably tapping his foot in the air.

North watched his antics with a knowing smile. "The two of you are worse than rabbits."

"I know! Damn..." Pitch shook his head. "Have no doubt. We may be worse than rabbits, but we love each other. There's sex, but it's that connection I crave. Feeling him...so close..."

The big man laughed. "Is good thing Jack is not woman. You two would have many children by now."

"If only...he makes a beautiful mother. And if you tell him I called him a woman just now, so help me, I'll risk it and take you on!"

North chuckled again, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright."

He forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Pitch shrugged and pointed at his chest. "Rabbit."

"Indeed." Before North could crack another joke at him, the doors to the operating room opened again and the nurses were pushing Jack's bed out.

Pitch leapt up, rushing to caress and kiss the pale face. "Dearest...sweetling...husband..." Jack forced his eyes open, seeing his husband and managing a tired smile before he passed out again. "He saw me. He knows I didn't leave..." Pitch laughed, raising the hand to his lips for a kiss.

North patted him on the back. "Come. We will follow him." The two of them followed the nurses down the hall, waiting outside for a few minutes while they reconnected him to everything.

As the nurses left, one stopped to smile at them. "You can go in now, sirs. He should wake up in about an hour or so."

* * *

Pitch stood by the bed, running a hand through the white hair. "I love you, sweetling."

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at his husband with a soft smile. "Love you...too..."

"Hello, lover. I missed you."

"Missed...you too." Jack weakly reach up touch Pitch's wrist.

"Would you like a kiss, rabbit lover?" Blue eyes looked up at him in confusion. "We're rabbits, dearest. Seems we can't hide it anymore." Pitch rubbed noses with his husband.

"Why're we...rabbits?"

"Because we're completely and utterly in love...and obsessed with each other's bodies."

Jack gave a breathless smile. "Indeed..."

"You make a cute rabbit, sweetling."

"As do you...Kiss me, husband."

Pitch lifted Jack's chin with a finger, leaning down to move his lips over Jack's. "Open, love." Jack's lips parted with a happy sigh, waiting for that contact that he so craved. Pitch's tongue slipped in, tangling with his husband's. He licked along the edges of the white teeth, then back to duel with the pale pink tongue. Jack moaned softly, his hand coming up to stroke the other man's cheek. "We're not alone, lover." Jack reluctantly pulled away, looking around and realizing that his dad was there too.

"Rabbits."

Pitch chuckled, lightly nipping at Jack's earlobe. The younger man blushed slightly. "Sorry, Dad..."

Pitch looked up at the big man, innocently smiling. "Rabbits."

"Indeed." North chuckled. "I will go check on my granddaughter." With a smile, he headed for the door.

"Now that we're alone, we can resume our...greeting." Pitch nibbled on the soft skin of his lover's neck.

Jack wrapped his arm around his husband's neck, holding him close. "I was afraid you wouldn't be here..."

"I promised, didn't I? I waited on that bench until you came back. And now..." His mouth moved down to nibble on Jack's collarbone.

"I love you, Pitch." He smiled, kissing the top of Pitch's head.

"I love you, my dearest heart. Now...fingers in my hair, as _you _promised." Jack's hand reached up stroke through the man's hair, gently massaging his scalp. Pitch moaned. "Mmm...good. You feel so good."

"I missed you, love."

"And I missed you. Incredibly..." Pitch nuzzled Jack's chin, lightly sucking and kissing.

"I dreamt of you...the entire time I was under. I dreamt that you were kissing away all of my pain. I dreamt that their pokes and prods were your fingers massaging my fears away."

"That was no dream, dearest. I _was _there. Kissing you...massaging you...holding you...healing you."

"Never stop. Pitch, promise you'll never stop."

"Never...I'll never stop." Pitch moved a hand down, running his fingertips over the skin. His lips followed, kissing a trail down Jack's torso. "Is there still any pain?"

"Not much right now...the meds from the surgery haven't quite worn off yet."

"Would you like me to show you how much I missed you?"

"How?"

"In the only way rabbits know how..."

Jack gave a soft moan at the idea, but he shook his head. "No...I'm still so very tired...and Dad will be back with Auréliane soon."

"Will he now? You see, I think he understands how much I've missed you. In fact...I think he won't be back for some time." Pitch moved down to move Jack's leg onto his shoulder, nibbling on the soft skin of his inner thigh.

"Pitch...I'm still tired..."

"Then lie there, and let me do all the work."

"I just got out of surgery, _mon coeur_. I don't think my stomach can handle the tensing."

"Then maybe you just need to...relax." Pitch bent down, licking a circle on the smooth inner thigh, close to Jack's sensitive areas.

"I-I...you know I can't...when you're..."

"Sucking on you...stroking you...thrusting in you...driving myself against that _one spot _in you that makes you scream." Jack clenched his eyes shut to the images that now flowed through his mind. He nodded his head quickly. "You're thinking about it now. What I said. You're so flushed...and your breathing is labored. And if that tent under your gown is any indication, you like what you're imagining."

"I-it doesn't matter how much I want it. My stomach can't take it."

"How about we try it and see? Maybe you can take more than you know." Pitch moved his head down further, circling the tight ring with his tongue.

His jaw tightened. "Pitch..."

"Mmm?" He slowly teased the entrance, slipping only the tip in. Jack's entire body immediately tensed at the pleasure that shot up his spine. He cried out. "Jack?" Pitch pulled his tongue out, sitting back to look worriedly at his husband.

"T-told you...not ready..."

"Sorry. Then how about...this?" Pitch moved up a little, moving under the hospital gown and taking the hard flesh in his mouth.

Jack moaned again, though this time he wasn't sure whether it was from pain or pleasure. Pitch bobbed his head, moaning around the skin. His tongue slipped out to lick up the sweet drops from the tip. "A-ah...Pitch..." His hand reached down to bury in the man's hair.

Pitch moaned more, moving his head deeper into Jack's hand. "Good..." He ran the edges of his teeth up and down the shaft, nibbling on it. Jack gasped, his grip tightening on his lover. "I want you to come, Jack. Let me taste you. Let me drink you." It didn't take long for him to do exactly like that. Jack spilled himself in his husband's mouth with a groan. Pitch swallowed every drop, moaning as it slid down his throat. "Jack...you're so delicious."

"I'm so happy for you..." He let his head fall back against the pillow.

"Feeling better now that _that_'s all taken care of?"

"A little..."

"Only a little? That hurts my pride, lover."

"My body still aches, _mon coeur_. Though I'm sure a few kisses and cuddles from my husband would distract me from it all."

"Would it now? Would you like my head on your shoulder?"

"Mhmm." Jack smiled up at him.

Pitch smiled, leaning down to kiss Jack's forehead before laying his head on the uninjured shoulder. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Good. I love to make my lover and husband feel better."

"And I love to be spoiled by you." He rested his head against Pitch's.

"Do you? I'm pleased to tell you, you'll have the rest of your life to be spoiled by me."

"Sounds like heaven."

"_Your _heaven. Or mine?" Pitch nuzzled into Jack's shoulder, laying an arm gently over the pale chest. "Mine is right here. Soft, and pale and beautiful."

"And mine is you. So I suppose that means we are both in heaven right now."

"It would seem so." His nose moved up Jack's neck to rub against his temple. "Am I really your heaven? With my...rabbit-like behavior?"

"Everything about you is my heaven. Every little detail."

"Tell me, lover. Tell me some of these details. Let me hear you say it." Pitch gently kissed a white sideburn.

"I love the way your eyes shine when you look at me and Auréliane. I love how you constantly shower me with your love. I love that you're so possessive of me. I love that you're amused by making lame French jokes. I love that you can speak so many languages. I love that you're my savior in every possible way."

"Wonderful...delightful...glorious...kind...dear...precious...soft..." Pitch moved a hand down, tangling his fingers with Jack's. "Charming...French...beautiful...sweet..._essential_...everything but a disappointment."

Jack smiled, holding his hand tightly. "I love you, Pitch."

"I love you, Jack. So very much." He nuzzled the skin, lightly sucking and kissing the skin. "You are everything."

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Forewarning: The chapter you are about to read contains much smutty goodness. If you do not wish to read such parts, there is a small scene at the end of the chapter if you so wish to skip to it. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Pitch carried the small body down the hall, excited that he was finally able to bring his husband out of the hospital. He nuzzled against Jack's ear, nipping the lobe. "Dearest, you might need to reach into my pocket and grab the key. I don't really want to let you go."

Jack reached into his husband's coat pocket, taking out his wallet and the key card. He put it in the door, turning the handle. "I don't think you _could_ let me go. I'd probably fall on my face." He chuckled.

"I am _very _strong, and I could probably hold you in one arm. However, I've waited quite a long time to have you in my arms and I don't want to waste one single moment. You must do everything for me, for my arms will not remove themselves from your beautiful body."

"I have no problem with that. None at all."

"Good. Because..." Pitch walked down the hall to the bedroom in their suite, unceremoniously plopping his husband down onto the soft mattress. "...I have been given permission to have physical relations with you. Prepare yourself, dearest. I've waited quite awhile for this."

"Only if you're careful." He grunted at the sudden impact on the bed. "My hip still hurts."

"I'm always careful." Pitch tugged his tie from his neck, dropping it next to the bed. His fingers quickly got to work on his coat. "I'll be so gentle, you won't even realize I'm in there. Well, at least not until a certain moment." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, there have been plenty of times you have been far less than gentle." Jack grinned up at him. "You're going to have to help me get undressed, you know."

"I'm only as gentle as you want me to be, _dearest._" Pitch leaned in, quickly kissing Jack before moving away to pull the pants and boxers gently over the slim hips.

Jack lay there on the bed, opening his legs as wide as he could for his lover. "Prove it."

"What am I proving, lover? That I can be gentle?"

"Indeed. Show me, Pitch."

"If I was truly being gentle, I'd help you into your pajamas and let you rest."

"You're right...but I don't want you to be _that_ gentle."

"Tell me...how gentle do you want me to be? Teach me in the ways of gentleness."

"I want you to make love to me. No fucking until I'm better."

"And..." Pitch stripped his coat off slowly, beginning on the buttons on his shirt. "...how would you have me make love to you? What constitutes making love...and fucking?"

"Slow...sweet...loving...gentle..."

"Just to clarify..." He worked his shirt over his shoulders, shrugging it off onto the floor. "...that is making love, is it not? And what of the other?"

"You mean fucking? Well that's a completely different thing entirely. It's hard and fast and raw...and _intense_."

Pitch kneeled on the bed, rubbing a hand along Jack's calf. "So you want slow, sweet, gentle...and no intensity."

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I _want_ intensity. Just not the kind that will leave me in pain for the next few hours."

"Teach me. I'm not sure I can be intense like that." Pitch held out his hands. "Show me."

"Your love is what makes it intense. _Our _love is what makes it intense." Jack reached out, bringing those hands to his lips.

Pitch leaned in, slowly pushing his husband back against the pillows. "Very well. I shall _try_." He lifted the hand to his lips, kissing the pale fingers and slowly working his way down the thin wrists, to the crook of the elbow, all the way to the shoulder.

Jack sighed happily, his eyes automatically closing in bliss. "I look forward to it, _mon coeur_." Pitch kissed him all over, ending at the pale neck. He lightly sucked on the skin as he rubbed himself against his husband's entrance. The younger man's breath hitched. "Pitch...I want to feel you completely against me...take my shirt off."

Long fingers pulled Jack's torso off the bed, slowly pulling the shirt up. When it was around Jack's head, Pitch stopped, moving his hands down to caress the pale skin. Jack used his good arm to pull it the rest of the way off. He pulled his husband's face close to his own, kissing him gently. "Lie back, Jack."

He let himself fall back gently to the bed, bringing Pitch with him. Pitch kissed his husband, slipping his tongue between the pink lips as he slowly pushed in. Jack moaned into the kiss, holding him tighter. "Oh, how I've missed you, _mon coeur_."

"Me too, dearest. Me too." He nibbled on the full lower lip as he slowly thrust in, being as gentle as he could. He felt when his tip hit Jack's prostate, but he changed the angle slightly, trying to aim away from it.

"Oh, God..." He moaned louder, pale fingers digging into his husband's back .

"Gentle, dearest. Remember...gentle." He pulled back out, entering a little quicker this time, but still slowly.

Jack had to force himself to pry his fingers away, moving to gently wrap his arms around Pitch's neck. "I said you had to be gentle...I never said anything about my reactions having to be."

"Yes, dearest, but you must understand something. Reactions like that? They make me want to _not _be gentle. I'm struggling, Jack. Please...make it a _little _easier for me."

He moaned at another slow thrust, breathlessly nodding his head by the end of it. "I-i'll try..."

"Good boy. If you try, I'll make the sweetest love you've ever felt. Slow...sweet...gentle..._intense_."

He nodded again, pushing their lips together and looking up into those deep golden eyes. "I love you."

"I love you. Now...hold onto something. I'm going to be gentle, but this? This might get a little _intense_." Jack reached up, grabbing the top of the headboard behind him. His blue eyes never left Pitch's, his breaths getting harder. Pitch pushed himself in, moving his hips in circular motions. He pulled back and then thrust back in, aiming right for that spot. His hips snapped in, then slowly pulled out again. His mouth found the pale nipples, sucking on them. Jack's right hand left its grip, moving down to bury in his lover's hair as he moaned and writhed beneath him. "Come for me, dearest. Now." Pitch circled a nipple, lightly biting down on the tip.

Jack cried out, arching his back from the bed, when Pitch hit his prostate again. "I-I love you, Pitch." His eyes clenched shut as his release slammed through him, leaving him feeling tingly from head to toe.

Pitch ran a long finger over Jack's chest, bringing some of the liquid to his lips. He sucked on it, taking every last drop from the appendage. "Honestly, dearest...even more delicious. Now...can I finish my way, or am I still making love?"

"I'm not healed enough for anything hard, _mon coeur_." He pulled Pitch down for a kiss.

"Fine. I guess I'm still making slow, gentle love to you." He smiled as he repeated the pattern, snapping his hips in, then slowly pulling out again. He slid a hand down, stroking and rubbing Jack's sensitive skin. It didn't take long before Jack was hard and moaning again, kissing his husband deeply. "Jack...I'm close. I don't want you coming yet. I want to take you in my mouth and finish that way."

"O-okay." Jack kissed him again, his tongue delving into Pitch's mouth after muttering another "I love you."

It took only a moment before Pitch was spilling himself, moaning into his husband's mouth. "I'm going to take you in my mouth, husband. I'm going to show you just how much I _missed _you." Pitch kept his eyes connected with Jack's as he moved down the pale, slim body. Jack watched with wide eyes, his breath hitching when he could feel his lover's breath on his cock. "Jack...you look so turned on, and frightened. Are you scared?"

He shook his head. "No, just..._please_. I want you so bad..."

"How much? I'll give you a suck for every reason you can give me."

"More than I have words for, _mon coeur_. It's been too long since we've been together. I don't want it to end."

"Don't you? Then maybe I shouldn't suck you. If I do, it'll be over too soon."

"No! We...we can do it again after."

Pitch quirked a brow. "Again?" Pitch looked up and down Jack's body. "How does your stomach feel?"

"My stomach is fine. It's been fine. My hip is what's been giving me trouble, but I don't care. I want you, Pitch. I want to spend the rest of today and all of tonight in this bed with you, making up for time that we've lost."

"I love you, dearest." Pitch sat back on his haunches, looking down at his prize. "I think I want you on your stomach for the next round. Ass can be in the air, or not, but I want you on your stomach."

Jack rolled over onto his stomach, only lifting his hips a little to relieve the pressure on his dick. "Love me, _mon coeur_. Shower my body with your love. Show me."

"I had meant to suck you before you got on your stomach, but this works just as well." Pitch moved back to his spot behind his lover, running a hand appreciatively over the curved, firm cheek of Jack's rear. "I think you've been too neglected. Only once in so long...you must be so tight, so unstretched."

He nodded, looking back over his shoulder at his husband. "So long..."

"Open yourself for me, lover. Hold yourself open while I slide in. I want you to welcome me."

Jack raised his ass up, spreading his legs as wide as he could without hurting himself. "Come _home_, my love."

* * *

Pitch looked down at his sleeping husband, his long fingers playing with the stray white hairs on Jack's forehead. "Dearest...we forgot something."

Blue eyes slowly opened, looking up at the man tiredly. "Hmmm?"

"My birthday was last week."

Jack shot up in the bed, immediately wincing and falling back down. "I'm so sorry, _mon coeur_. I didn't mean to forget your birthday..."

"I know, dearest. You were a little busy lying in a hospital bed, looking impossibly sexy in that paper gown."

He frowned. "That's no excuse. I should have at least remembered and told you 'Happy Birthday' or something."

"You got better...and let me make love to you _so many times_ last night. I think that's _almost_

as good."

"You've done so much for me for my birthdays though."

"Still, you were busy. I can't really blame you for having...other interests and concerns."

"Still...I should have done _something_."

"Hmm..." Pitch rolled over onto his husband, taking the pale wrists in his hands, raising them above Jack's head. "Perhaps we can have sex a few more times...and you can buy me a sweater."

"Why do you want a sweater?"

"I like sweaters. Especially those ones with the pictures on the front. The more obnoxious, the better."

Jack laughed. "Somehow I find that unlikely. I can't imagine you in anything less than formal."

"I can be loose and wild. Of course, that mostly involves sex and my sweaters, but still...I'd like a sweater. Black. With a Christmas tree on the front."

"Why a Christmas tree, my silly love?"

"I have this fantasy in my head. I'm wearing the sweater I mentioned, you're wearing a blue one with snowflakes on it, and I'm holding you in my arms under a mistletoe. You're laughing, about what I'm not sure, but you're laughing and blushing." Pitch chuckled. "And so am I."

"You know what we should do this year?"

Pitch rubbed noses with his husband. "What, my dearest?"

"We should have an ugly Christmas sweater party."

"An ugly Christmas sweater party? Would anyone even go for that, my sweetling? You are cute, but not _that _cute."

"I think they would. It's always good for a laugh. It brings everyone together and we enjoy ourselves."

"I doubt anyone would be into willingly wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Not everyone has a secret love of them as I do."

"I think it would be worth a try. It's all in good fun, after all."

"Jack, you silly, delightful creature. Open yourself to me. I have a need for you."

Jack spread his legs for his husband but kept a hand on his chest to hold him back. "Only if you promise we can have an ugly christmas sweater party."

"Dearest, we can have any party you desire..." Pitch slid in, groaning at the heat. "...as long as I can have you under a mistletoe, your body in my arms and your lips on mine."

"I look forward to it." Jack moaned, holding him close.

"Jack...will I have my sweater? You _do_ owe me a birthday present."

"Of course...you can even have your vast amounts of sex too." He looked at Pitch with a smirk.

"Right now? I'm thinking...you on top this time."

Jack slowly flipped them over, pushing himself back onto Pitch with a moan. "As you wish, Birthday Boy."

* * *

**Review please**


	57. Chapter 57

Pitch opened the box and pulled out the sweater, delighted. "Dearest, you found it. What a smart husband I have."

"I have my ways."

"Do you? Sly minx..." Pitch gave a half-smile as he pulled the sweater over his head, loving the soft texture. "It's soft...like a certain lover of mine."

"I didn't want anything that would be uncomfortable against that glorious skin of yours."

"Glorious skin? Dearest, I think you have me confused with yourself."

"I know for a fact that I don't. I love your skin."

"What parts of my skin? Show me." Pitch sat back in the chair, legs and arms spread.

Jack leaned over from the sofa, slowly lowering himself to the floor between his lover's legs. "I love _all _of your skin." He pushed the sweater up and pressed his lips against Pitch's stomach, up his chest, and across his entire upper body.

Pitch threw his head back, revealing his throat. "Well now, it's nice to know I can please my husband with my skin. Quite the accomplishment."

He buried his nose in Pitch's neck, taking a deep breath. "Everything about you brings me pleasure."

"V-very good to hear it."

"Happy Birthday, _mon coeur_. I know it's late..."

"Nonsense. My birthday is whenever you say, my darling master. And besides...apology sex is pretty good, too."

Jack smiled, thinking back to their last few nights of intense love making. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Jack...you're thinking about us _being _together, aren't you? You have your pleasure flush on your cheeks..."

"How could I not? These last days have been amazing."

"Truly? Have I truly made you that happy?"

"Of course you have. Or have my constant smiles not been proof of that?"

"I like hearing it, lover. It makes me happy." Pitch ran his long fingers through his husband's hair.

Jack moaned softly, nuzzling his way closer. "Then I suppose I will have to always keep saying it."

"Please do." Pitch tugged lightly. Jack pulled away slightly when there was a sudden crying coming from the nursery down the hall. "Auréliane's crying." Pitch spoke from his spot on Jack's neck, his teeth and tongue working on the skin.

"Well, aren't you just so helpful? I heard that myself, thank you." He chuckled, managing to get to his feet with a wince.

"Just doing my best for my lovely darling." Pitch lightly wrapped an arm around the slim waist, bringing the flat stomach to his lips. Jack limped off down the hall to the nursery, lifting the baby into his arms and holding her close. He sang softly to her and stroked her nose to calm her down. "You two are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the two of you." Jack smiled up at his husband in the doorway.

"You beautiful liar." Pitch smiled, walking in to take his husband and child in his arms.

"Not at all. I don't lie when it comes to beauty. I'll even prove it to you."

Pitch was distracted by his husband's temple. "How? That's impossible."

"I'll show you. Come on." With a smile, Jack took the man's hand and led him down the hall to his studio. He handed Pitch their daughter and told him to sit on the sofa while he set up an easel and paints.

Pitch bounced Auréliane on his knee, talking in baby talk. "You can't prove it, Jack. Even _you _don't have such talent, my sweetling."

"I beg to differ." Jack sat down on his stool in front of his easel, putting his brush to the canvas.

Pitch felt his eyes move from watching their daughter to watching his husband. _God...he's so beautiful...so mine..._

"You should really be looking at Auréliane, _mon coeur_. _She's_ the beautiful one." He chuckled.

"She is beautiful, but you're the personification of beauty to me. As long as you're in the room, my eyes will always be on you."

"You're just lucky I'm gay. Any straight man would punch you for calling him 'beautiful.'" Jack grinned at him.

"Forgive me, my handsome, muscular, manly husband."

"Well, I don't think I quite fit that description either."

"Pale, thin, slightly feminine?"

"That sounds like an accurate description to me." He smiled.

"Minx. Such simple words for someone like you. If only I was a poet. I'd make you see that you're so much more than simple words."

"If I recall correctly, you did have a rather amazing talent with words."

"With _other_'s words. Shakespeare has talent, not I."

"Well, I think that, as an English teacher, you should automatically be a poet."

"Would you like me to try?"

"I think I would. I do so love to hear your voice after all."

"When I'm with you, I live in winter. So pale, yet so sharp. Calm one minute, a torment another. Your light, the light of the sun, blinding in its brilliance. Your love, the soft moonlight that soothes and calms. I hold you, winter spirit, even though I burn. I yearn for you, desirous of when we next may meet."

Jack stopped painting for a second, looking over at him. "I told you you have a way with words."

"I love you, winter spirit. I kiss you, I hold you, I yearn for you. I wrap myself in your cool heat, content to let it carry me away."

"And I love you, _mon coeur_." He started to move his brush again, smiling lovingly over at the man and his daughter.

"When shall you finish, winter spirit? I wish to be wrapped in your cool heat."

Jack chuckled. "I will finish when you both stop moving."

"Make us." Pitch stuck his tongue out and laughed when Auréliane repeated the gesture.

"You're teaching her bad habits, my love. It isn't good to not listen to her Papa."

"Make. Us." Pitch stuck his tongue out further, still smiling.

Jack went over, taking Auréliane from his husband's arms, and walking back to his stool. "I'm all done painting you, _ma petite étoile_. Not you, though, Pitch. You stay where you are." He grinned.

"How cruel. To think, I would have behaved if I had been given _one _little kiss."

"Indeed. I suppose I am such a horrible person to want my husband to sit like a good little model." Jack limped back over to him, leaning down to give him a soft kiss and handing their baby back to him. Pitch held Auréliane with one hand, reaching the other up to wrap behind Jack's neck, pulling his husband down. He moaned as he slipped his tongue in. Jack slowly pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk. "If you sit still and let me finish this painting, I'll let you kiss me all you want..."

"If I sit still, I get to kiss you _and _I get to find a good usefor that mouth on other parts of me."

He went back to his stool, thinking for a moment. "I suppose I could do that...but only once Auréliane has been put to sleep again."

"Deal. _Pleasure_ doing business with you." Pitch smirked, sitting still.

Jack smiled. "Well, aren't you just _so_ funny?" He picked up his paintbrush yet again.

"Yes. Yes I am. Just another thing that makes me simply irresistible."

"Indeed. I'm not sure it was wise of me to ever tell you just how irresistible you are."

"So very unwise. Now, I know my worth to you. I know _exactly _what it is you love about me. What makes you moan and your heart beat faster. I know what makes you blush and want to kiss me. I know what makes you want to hold me. Oh yes, very unwise of you, sweetling."

"And here I thought that I could trust my husband with such knowledge. That I could trust him to not use it against me."

"You can trust me. I may know such information, but I don't use it..._intentionally_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And I'm a better painter than you. That's bullshit and you know it, _mon coeur_."

"Jack! Such language!" Pitch covered Auréliane's ears. "Now, you little minx. That's not bullshit. You know what's bullshit? The fact that you're so far away from me, still disgustingly clothed."

"That's not bullshit at all, my love. We have to wear clothes _sometimes._"

"Who told you that? They're wrong, you know. Clothes are strictly prohibited, especially for you, sweetling."

"Perhaps when we are done, _if_ you behave, I'll let you...punish me for my crimes."

PItch groaned. "_Shit_...Jack, you'll have to make certain changes. I don't think you should include my...current lower problem."

"Don't worry. I'm not. It's mostly just your chest and up. I had a feeling something like this might happen."

"You had a _feeling_?" Pitch groaned. "Jack, _please_ hurry. I need you, my winter spirit."

"Yes, I had a feeling, _mon coeur_. We can never have a conversation without you having a little...problem in your pants," he chuckled.

"Now _that's _bullshit. We can have conversations without me having a problem!"

"Name _one_ time where we had a conversation that didn't eventually lead to you having a boner or us having sex."

"What about those few times in the hospital?"

"Times when one of us wasn't disabled."

"Jack...shut up and get to painting. If there's one thing I know, _now _is not one of those times."

"But isn't it? We had a perfectly normal conversation, and now my poor husband is burning for me." Jack grinned, rinsing his brush and dipping it into a new color.

"And do I _burn_. My husband is too much for me. I'm powerless against your natural sexiness."

"You act like I haven't been aware of that since the first time you ever stuck that cock of yours in my ass."

Pitch growled. "Jack, take the baby, put her down, and _get over here_. You can finish later."

"Nope. I'm finishing my painting. We made a deal, after all."

"Fuck the deal. If you don't come over here, I'm coming over there. And I don't think you'll like what I'll do."

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't like?"

"Would you like to be taken on that painting, your lovely cock rubbing against the paint?"

"Not at all. It would ruin one of my best works."

"Then get over here."

"Not until I'm finished. Good things come to those who wait, _mon coeur._"

"Be stubborn, and I won't make love to you. I'll bed you as _I _like."

"Pitch, control your dick for once, please. I'm trying to show you how beautiful I think you are."

"_Fine_. But I mean it. My cock has a date with your ass _as soon_ as you're finished."

"I look forward to it. You should take off that sweater, though, before you damage our daughter's eyesight with its hideousness." He chuckled.

"You bought it. Shouldn't have encouraged my love of ugly sweaters. Now, you have to watch as it makes her go blind." Pitch stuck his tongue out again, running a finger down the bridge of Auréliane's nose.

"I got it because you said that's what you wanted for your birthday. You would really let her go blind? You horrible person." Jack smiled.

"I am horrible!" Pitch held his arms wide. "Punish me! Right now!"

"I think I'll make you wait. That's a far worse punishment."

Pitch clicked his tongue. "Now I'm _really_ going to do bad things to you. Can't work on that painting forever, you know."

"Or so you think..."

"Try it. I dare you. Just be warned. I _will _take you on that painting if you make me wait for much longer."

"I'll be done when I'm done, _mon coeur_. Now stop complaining."

"No. Kiss me first...and then _maybe_."

"If I kiss you, you're going to try to get more than just a kiss. I know your ways, my love."

"Not this time. I'll behave; I swear on my love for you."

"Really? You _swear_?"

"On my love for you."

Jack slowly made his way over to his husband, eyeing him suspiciously. "I suppose..." He leaned down, pressing their lips together.

Pitch didn't move, letting Jack control the kiss. "I promised, sweetling, on my love for you. I don't joke or lie when it comes to that." The younger man pushed his tongue into Pitch's mouth, running it along his with a soft moan. Pitch groaned, tangling his tongue with his husband's. he wanted to grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him closer, but he resisted.

Jack slowly pulled back, a knowing smile on his face. "Now, back to my painting." He limped back over to the stool, picking up his brush again.

"Minx." Pitch frowned, but didn't move. He had sworn on his love, and _that _was sacred.

"Stop your fussing, _mon coeur_. I'm almost done..." He leaned closer to the canvas, his tongue sticking out a little in his concentration.

"Damn, you're beautiful." Pitch watched his husband, a thoughtful look on his face.

Jack chuckled. "Only to you."

"And that's all that matters. I'm a possessive lover, after all."

"Indeed you are." He chuckled.

"And, if I recall correctly, so are you. _Very _possessive."

"How could I not be with such a popular husband as you?"

"Popular? I don't have any idea what you are talking about!"

"_I'm _not the one who got hit on by my boss, now am I?"

"Alright, so I had _one_ conquest. Need I remind you about Aster, Jamie, _and _myself, Mr. Popular?"

"Aster doesn't count because we were never actually together and he never liked me. And Jamie doesn't count because he's my cousin."

"Aster does count because you _were_ together, in your own way, and he did like you. Jamie _does_ count because he's only your cousin distantly, and he liked you."

"But Aster and I _weren't _together he never even liked me like that. And Jamie is my first cousin. He doesn't count."

"Jack, just accept it. _You_ are always more desirable than I. That's why I have to keep you locked away as I do."

"I think that you just don't want to admit that you're more popular than me. Nobody hits on me, Pitch, because nobody likes the obviously gay body types." He chuckled. "You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. Dark and brooding and lean but still muscular. You look every bit like a straight man."

"Change that."

"Change what?"

"Make me look like a gay man. Make me look _yours_."

"You look very much like you're mine, _mon coeur_. You just look very masculine in doing so."

"Do I look like I'm yours? How so? There's a ring but, as you can see, my skin is hickey-free. I look married, not _yours_."

Jack smirked. "I'll take care of that...as soon as I'm finished with this."

"You better. I want people to be able to tell I'm married and to none other than Jack Black-Frost."

"Oh, I will. I promise you that."

"What will you do, lover?"

"You'll have to wait to find out."

"Please. I've been awfullygood so far. Don't I deserve a little treat _now_?"

"Not at all." Jack sat back on the stool, wiping his hands clean on a towel. "There. Done." He looked at the canvas with a smile.

"Good. Now come here."

Jack set his brush down, moving back over to his husband and taking their daughter from his arms. He nuzzled noses with her, smiling when she let out a yawn. "Come, _ma petit étoile._ It's time for you to go to bed."

"Her and her papa both, I think. She for sleep, you for...other things."

"Perhaps...but I don't recall saying anything about relieving you in a bed." He limped down the hall, giving him a sly grin.

"Are we ruining another couch?" Pitch tried not to sound excited but failed. Jack didn't answer, cradling Auréliane in his arms and singing softly to her. Pitch came up behind them, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and resting his chin on a shoulder. He recognized the song, adding his soft tenor to Jack's higher alto.

The younger man smiled, gently kissing his husband on the cheek. He continued singing and stroking the baby's nose until she finally dozed off in his arms. "So beautiful..._ma petit étoile._"

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than what's in my arms. You and her together...pure beauty."

"Indeed. Because you're here too." He looked at his husband lovingly.

A hand slipped below the waistband of Jack's sleep pants, moving down to stroke slowly. "I earned you. Time for bed...or couch."

Jack had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. "Goodness! You impatient man! Let me put her down first."

"I've waited long enough. Put her down. I need you on the couch...naked and face down."

The younger man gently put their daughter into her crib, bringing the blanket up to cover her tiny body. When he finally pulled away, he left the room, stripping his shirt over his head and heading back to the studio. "Well, what are you waiting for, old man?" He grinned over his shoulder.

"Now? Nothing. Ready or not, here I come."

"But you're taking so long, husband. I may get bored and decide to start painting again."

"Don't you dare! I'm stripping, I'm stripping!" Pitch frantically struggled to undress as he stumbled down the hall.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the mostly fluff with talk of smut chapter. Forewarning for you all. Next chapter will pretty much be straight up smut with one tiny little thing but I'll tell you guys what it is at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read all of the smut you don't have to :)**

**Review please!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Here's a solid smut chapter for you guys. There's one tiny little plot point in it, but for those of you who might be a little tired of smut, feel free to skip to the bottom. I left you a little note explaining what that point is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack turned to face the door just as his husband came stumbling through, pushing his pants over his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Pitch stopped, taking in the view before him with wide eyes. "Holy Jesus...I think I just came."

"Then how about you get over here and I'll make you come again..._inside me_."

"On the couch, lover. Ass in the air."

Jack crawled onto the sofa, his knees wide and his elbows resting on the arm. "I'm waiting..."

Pitch kneeled down behind his lover, mouthing along the firm cheek and up the spine. "I've waited for this. I think you can too."

"You'd think after waiting so long, you wouldn't want to waste any time." He shivered.

"Oh..." Pitch bit down on Jack's firm ass cheek. "...I won't be."

Jack keened underneath him. "Pitch..."

"Yes, dearest? Something to say?" Pitch licked the skin, soothing it, before moving on to bite another spot.

"No teasing."

"You had your bossy time. Now...it's my turn." Jack groaned, burying his face in his arms. "Higher, dearest. I want to be able to see that gorgeous cock of yours." Pale hips pushed farther up, his legs opening as wide as they could on the couch. "You're so wide right now. Do you know your hole is calling me? Opening and closing so slightly...begging for me."

"Then maybe you should answer its call."

"Do I have to make love...or can I do it my way?"

Jack bit his lip, debating. His hip still hurt a bit, but boy had it been a long time since the two of them had been able to just go at it. "I...do it...your way..."

"You must really want me. How hard can I be? More specifically, how much can you take?"

"Almost anything you can throw at me."

"_Almost _anything? Tell me, what could you handle. The more _explicit _the better."

"Fuck me, Pitch. It's been so long. I just want you in me."

"Come to me, Jack. I want to feel you all along my body." Jack pushed himself back into his lover's body, relishing in the feel of their skin touching. Pitch held the body to his chest, his fingers running up and down the smooth skin. "I want to come home, my sweetling. Take me in."

"Pitch...fuck me." He reached back between them, lining Pitch's cock up to him.

"Come down on me. I'll move once you take me in." Jack pushed himself back, his husband slowly sliding into him, and he gasped. Pitch bit his lip, nuzzling the soft hair at Jack's temple. "God, you feel so good."

"Please..."

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to...to pound you into the leather, but...I love you so much and it hurts that I might cause you pain."

"Just _do_ it. I want you, Pitch."

"Jack...don't hate me. If you feel pain, don't hate me. Just tell me."

"I won't hate you unless you wait one more damn second to fuck me."

"As you command." Pitch held tight to the smaller body, forcing himself up into the tight heat, aiming straight for Jack's prostate.

Jack immediately moaned, gripping the couch beneath him with his fingers. "Pitch..."

Pitch took the hands from the couch, bringing them back to grip his legs. "Hold on to me, dearest. Let me feel your thoughts through your fingers." Jack held onto him tightly, his fingers clutching to the man's thigh. Pitch thrust hard, forcing himself against that small bundle of nerves inside his husband. "Jack...I love you."

"I love you too," he gasped out. "H-harder."

"Your hip..."

"I don't care. Just fuck me."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." Pitch moved back to bite Jack's nape.

Jack cried out, holding him tighter. "Fuck me, Pitch. Fuck me harder. Remind me what I've been missing all these months." Pitch groaned, releasing Jack's body onto the cool leather. He grabbed at the slim hips, pulling them back to meet each hard thrust and aiming a few times for Jack's spot, but more often missed it, going deeper. "Pitch!" he screamed, pleasure slamming through his body like never before.

Pitch closed his eyes, sending all of his awareness towards their connection. The side of his cock brushed the spot, but he was aiming for deeper...more. He slammed Jack's hips into his at a frantic pace, sweating beading both their skins. "Jack...you look so beautiful right now."

"A-ah...Pitch..." His entire body clenched as an intense release built up inside him.

"Don't come yet, lover. Turn around and let me see you do it."

The younger man managed to turn, still impaled with Pitch's cock, with a moan. "Don't...stop."

"I won't. I'm not even _close_ to done with you." Pitch grabbed the base of Jack's cock, squeezing it and stopping his husband's release.

"Pitch..." he choked out, so desperately close to having the best orgasm of his life.

"No, no, no. I told you, I'm going to be doing some _very _bad things with you. You'll come when I give you permission...and I don't right now." Jack held himself close to him, burying his face in his shoulder and clamping his teeth down on the sensitive flesh of his husband's neck. Pitch groaned but held on. "Good try, sweetling. Still don't give permission." Pitch changed his angle for a moment, thrusting once against Jack's spot before moving away again.

"Pitch!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What would you give me, _right now_, in exchange for your orgasm?"

"Anything..."

"Make me an offer."

"I...I won't deny you anything for an entire week. You can fuck me whenever the hell you want, no matter what."

"_Two _weeks...and you have a deal."

"I..." He bit his lip, trying to decide. Pitch suddenly thrust into him again, making him cry out. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed a little, but he was immediately nodding his head. "Ye-yes. Two weeks. God, just let me _come_!"

"I'll want that in writing, lover. Don't want you backing out." Pitch wrapped his arm around the smaller body as he pulled it up and off the couch. He still kept one hand on the base of Jack's cock. He carried his lover to the desk, allowing the younger man to put a foot to the ground. "I want you to write it down, dearest."

"I can't...let me...after..."

"Write it down, and then you can come _all_ you want." Jack moaned, reaching to take out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote out the "contract" slowly, his hand shaking too much to make it easy to write. Pitch thrust in, forcing the younger man against the wood. "Write, love. I'm sure you must be _aching _to come."

"I'm _trying._" He moaned again.

"Try _harder_, lover. I'm sure you'd like to come..." Pitch squeezed a little harder as he thrust in, hitting that one spot a few times.

Jack gripped the pen tightly, having to take a deep breath before he continued. "H-how are you not dying right now?"

"Should I be? I'm free to come as many times as I want in you, as deep as I want. It's _heavenly_."

"You bastard..." he growled, throwing down the pen when he finished.

"Sign it."

"I _did_."

"I can't read that. Your hand was shaking too much. Do it again. Slowly this time. I want to be able to read it." Jack gritted his teeth, picking up the pen again and slowly signing his name. Pitch picked up the paper, reading it over carefully. Finding it to his satisfaction, he dropped it back onto the hardwood. "Would you like to come now, my love?"

"I wanted to come a long time ago." He let his head fall to the table.

"No need to get snippy." He pulled out of his husband, taking the hard skin in his mouth. He sucked on it a few times before taking his hand away from the base.

"Pitch!" Jack grasped at his lover's hair, spilling himself into Pitch's mouth with a scream.

Pitch swallowed every drop, gently massaging the hard sack beneath. When the flow ended, he pulled away with an obscene pop, licking his lips. "I should deny you orgasm more often. It changes the taste somehow."

"Dear God..." Jack felt his shaky legs start to give out on him.

"Whoops!" Pitch scooped his husband up as he began to fall, carrying him back over to the couch. "Now...it's my turn." He sat down, holding Jack on his lap as he slid back in.

His head fell back with a moan as he held onto his lover's shoulders. "Pitch..."

Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair, pulling the head back more and stretching his throat. Pitch swooped in, lightly biting and sucking on the pale skin. He thrust in hard, now aiming for Jack's prostate. Jack moaned, feeling himself grow hard again. He moved against his lover, meeting his thrusts. "Jack...in the next two weeks, I'm going to do so _much _to you...Your hips really will be aching when I'm through."

"I'll have _you_ to carry me around. Who needs hips?"

"Dearest, if _I'm _carrying you, I'm doing so with you impaled. You're going to be wearing very little for the next couple weeks."

"You better make good use of your time, my love. As soon as the two weeks are up, we're going back to normal."

"Why must you burst my bubble? I was so happy, thinking of how I was going to take you on the balcony, and you have to say that! What a party pooper."

"I'm only suggesting you make _very _good use of your time."

"Then perhaps I'll start now. I hope you're not tired, dearest. We're going out on the balcony."

"B-but what if someone sees us?"

Pitch shrugged. "Then I'll be very possessive and punish you."

"Bring it on..."

The older man smiled, suddenly resembling a shark. "Oh, really?" Pitch carried his husband out onto the balcony, balancing him on the railing. He thrust in, going deep. "Oh, God...so tight! Fuck! Jack, you're so tight! Your little hole is sucking me in!" Pitch knew their neighbors often kept their doors open. He didn't doubt that they could hear everything.

"Pitch!" Jack clutched at his lover, clenching around him.

"Yes! So warm, so tight! God, I could fuck you like this all day!" Pitch was being cruel, but he didn't care. His husband was a minx, after all.

His face flushed bright red, and he moaned. "S-so...close..."

Pitch lowered his voice, speaking only to his husband now. "Are you close, my darling? Would you like to come with me?"

Jack's head eagerly nodded "Y-yes. Come inside me, my darling...fill me up."

Pitch cupped his cheek, his eyes taking in every fine feature. "Sometimes, I'm almost brought to my knees for love of you. I'd do _anything_ for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do..." Jack rocked his hips against Pitch's with a moan.

"Kiss me, sweetling. I think I'll finish...with just a kiss from you." Jack leaned forward to crash their lips together, his tongue battling with Pitch's. Pitch moaned, clutching his husband close as he felt his love pour deep into his husband the other man painting their chests with _his_ love.

Jack gently pulled away with a gasp, trying to catch his heaving breath. It was a good thing his husband was holding him, because he was almost sure that he would have collapsed to the floor at that moment.

Pitch pulled out, holding his husband close. "Jack...you're wonderful. I...I love you."

"Love you...too." He leaned his forehead heavily against Pitch's shoulder.

"Tired, my dearest?" Jack nodded his head slowly with a soft moan. "Fall into my arms, dearest. I think it's time we move this to the bed, don't you?"

"Mhmmm..." Jack slipped into his husband's arms. "But you still haven't seen my painting."

"Later, love. I'll see it later. Right now, I need you in my arms in our bed."

"Mmkay." He buried his face in Pitch's neck with a soft sigh. "I love you."

"You are my everything. Now, rest. Leave everything to me." Pitch scooped him up, carrying his husband to their bedroom.

* * *

**For those of you who wanted to skip the straight smutiness of the chapter, here is the part that will be referenced a little: things happened, and now Jack has a little contract with Pitch that he can't say 'no.' So for the next two weeks, Jack can't refuse his husband anything sexual. I promise it does have at least something to do with the next chapter :)**

**Review please!**


	59. Chapter 59

Jack woke to the feeling of his husband nuzzling against his bare stomach. He smiled, reaching down to stroke through the man's hair. "Well, good morning to you too, husband."

"It is a good morning. Why? It's the beginning of those two weeks you promised me." Pitch kissed the skin, licking around Jack's belly button.

He gave a nice, languid stretch. "Happy belated birthday, _mon coeur_."

"Thank you, my delicious sweetling. Now, I think you should spread your legs. I'm hungry..."

Jack slowly opened his legs to the man with a soft moan. "Do you like your present, my love?"

"I do. I'm going to spend the next two weeks _unwrapping _it. Slowly...so slowly..." Pitch moved down the lean body, licking and blowing on the wet trail.

He shivered beneath him with a hitch in his breath. "I'm so glad you like it."

"I do like it. _Very _much."

"_How_ much?"

"Enough to kiss you, hold you, love you...and to give this beautiful body of yours a _small _rest."

"Mmmm. How thoughtful of you, _mon coeur_. You're such a kind lover."

"So kind...I think that deserves a kiss, don't you?" Pitch moved up, kissing a trail up the pale skin.

"Indeed. You definitely deserve a kiss, my love."

"A very _long _and _sexual _kiss. With tongues."

Jack grinned. "And here I thought that you were going to give me a rest..."

"I'm giving your _body_ a rest, not that lovely mouth of yours. _That _is going to be very busy on mine." Pitch smiled, licking his lips.

"Oh, I see. Then what are you waiting for? My lips are right here, darling."

"I want _you _to kiss _me_."

"Well, that could be a bit of a problem. You see...I have my rather _large_ lover on top of me...and I can't seem to move."

Pitch sat back, straddling the slim hips. "Problem solved. Kiss me, lover."

Jack sat up with a grin, pushing their lips together with a moan. "Gladly..." His tongue delved into Pitch's mouth, slipping across the other's.

He moaned. "More tongue, dearest. I want to be panting when we're done." The younger man deepened their kiss further, holding their bodies close together as he plundered his lover's mouth. Pitch pulled his husband close, one hand on the small of Jack's back, the other behind his neck. "More. I want to be able to feel you and taste you all day." Jack moaned against him, taking Pitch's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. The older man pushed his husband back against the pillows, not breaking their connection. "I could kiss you all day. You taste of strawberries, ice, and love. So much love..."

"Love for you, _mon coeur_."

"I want _more_, sweetling. Mark me, possess me."

"I thought you were giving me a rest, my love..." He looked up at him slyly.

"I am, darling. Don't do it with your body. Do it with your mouth. I want to walk out that door and have people _know _I belong to youand _only _you." Jack quickly flipped their positions, moving to straddle his lover's hips as he leant over the body. His mouth and tongue trailed across every inch of Pitch's torso, leaving behind hickeys and bite marks. Pitch moaned, throwing his head back and clutching at the sheets. "That's it. Mark me. I want to be _yours_." Jack bit down on the man's neck, harder than the previous times. He pulled away, gently licking the growing bruise. "Again." Pitch stretched his head farther back, exposing more of his neck. "All over..."

"You're _mine_, Pitch." He bit down again only an inch or two above the last one.

"Yes!" Pitch groaned, holding his husband's head to his neck. "Again. More!" Jack slipped down his lover's body, moving between his legs. His mouth clamped down on the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Pitch screamed. "No...no more! I'm _yours_! Kiss me, my dearest love!" Jack crawled back up to press their lips together, kissing him deeply. "Jack...I want you in me. I want you to possess me, inside and out."

The younger man kissed him again for a minute, wondering if he could do all of that with his hip still sore from the previous night. "I...I can try, _mon coeur_."

"If you're in pain, you don't have to. I can wait."

"No. I promised that I would do anything you wanted for two weeks. I'm not going to break that promise just because of a bum hip. I can try, Pitch."

"Jack." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, rubbing a thumb along the cheekbone. "I won't be selfish. We can take a rain check, and I'll collect later when your hip is well. For now, I'll settle with your mouth marking me." Pitch smiled, gently pulling the pale face to his for a kiss.

Without another word, Jack settled himself between his lover's legs, their entire torsos touching each other in every possible place. "I love you, Pitch. Which is why I'm going to do this..." He lined himself up with his lover before slowly starting to push his cock into him with a moan.

"Oh...God!" Pitch moaned, clutching at his husband's back. "Make love to me. Slowly...and then once we come...fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast." Jack pressed light kisses to the man's chest, starting his slow thrusts and making Pitch moan and writhe beneath him. _My heart...so fast... _Pitch felt his heart begin to pound, trying desperately to escape the prison of his ribs to reunite with his husband. "So good...missed this...being filled by you."

"Me too..." He pushed against Pitch's prostate with a moan of his own.

Pitch clenched his long fingers into the pale skin, his legs wrapping around his husband's waist. "Gently...soft..."

Jack continued his slow strokes, drawing out the time until they both released. "I love you." He reached up to gently caress the side of his husband's face.

"And I love you." Pitch leaned into the caress, turning his head to press his lips into the palm. "Always."

Jack smiled, gently pulling out of his lover and moving to lay next to him while he worked on catching his breath. He chuckled. "I'm definitely thinking that you're going to have to carry me everywhere for the next two weeks."

"Gladly." Pitch rolled over, nuzzling into Jack's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the slim waist. "I did say I'd do anything for you."

"You still haven't seen my painting, _mon coeur_." He buried his nose in his husband's hair.

"Let me nuzzle you a little, and then I'll see whatever you want." Pitch sighed, nuzzling closer.

"Of course, my darling husband." Jack wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close against him.

* * *

Pitch looked at the painting, Jack on his lap. "You're right, my darling. I am _very _beautiful."

"Indeed." Jack rested his head against his husband's shoulder, looking at the painting with a smile. "This is what I see everytime I close my eyes. This is the image that blesses my dreams."

"No wonder you never get any sleep. With this image of beauty, I'm not surprised."

"I would gladly lose sleep if it meant I could see you both for just five minutes more. You two are my life. I love you."

Pitch ran his fingers through the white hair, gently massaging the scalp. "I love you, sweetling. Both of you." He ducked down to kiss Jack on his forehead.

Jack moaned softly at the feeling of those fingers on his head. "You're so perfect..."

"Agree to disagree." Pitch moved a hand down to run soft fingertips over the skin of Jack's naked hip. "You think my imperfect ass is perfect, and I think _you _are perfection. Seems we are at an impasse, my dearest."

"I think that perfection is for the viewer to decide. I disagree with you thinking _I'm _perfect. I'm far from it."

"Are you? You take me back every time I leave. You heal all my wounds. You handled my arrogance quite beautifully. You're a wonderful Papa and a wonderful painter. Now let's look at _my _record. A fierce temper, arrogant, constantly horny and trying to get in you. Don't forget I have a tendency to run away from what is quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to me. Yes, I see how I'm perfect and you are not."

"You are perfect for _me_. And you forgot my faults, _mon coeur_. My ridiculous weakness to heat, my apparent love for stepping in front of trucks, my possessiveness, my ridiculous jealousy, my habit of turning you down half the times you come on to me, my girlish figure, my tendencies to snap at you. The list keeps going, my love."

"The heat, turning me down and truck problems are indeed faults, I can't deny that. Everything else? Endearing, sweet, delightful...what you consider faults are some of the things that make me love you."

"And that's how I feel about your 'faults.' So we'll have to agree to disagree after all."

"It would seem so. I really cannot win when I face you. Your powers..." Pith gasped, clutching his chest. "...too strong!" He choked and dropped his head back, sticking his tongue out of the side of his open mouth.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, dear. It seems that I've killed my husband. What can I do?"

"Psst! You should kiss me!"

"Hmmm...for some reason I feel like giving him a kiss might help..." He shook his head. "No...that can't be right. That would make me a necrophiliac."

"Psst! I'm not completely dead, only unconscious. You should kiss me!"

"But then what if I suffocate him? Then he'd really be dead..."

"Psst! You should kiss me, damn you!"

"Aww, hell. Why not?" Jack pulled his lover's head to him, pressing their lips together.

Pitch groaned, leaning in. "It's a miracle! I've been healed by true love's kiss!"

"Who knew my lips could bring back my husband?" Jack smiled, kissing him again.

"I did." Pitch held his husband close, a hand rubbing up and down the spine. "You're powerful like that."

"No. Our _love_ is powerful like that."

"Very well, my master. _Our love. _How about you show me a little more of that love power?" Jack kissed him yet again, slowly, passionately, lovingly. "Dearest...when would you like to have your ugly Christmas sweater party? I did promise, after all."

"I'd say next week, but...I don't trust you to be with me at a party while that contract of ours is still in effect." He grinned.

"Your distrust hurts, sweetling. I swear on my love for you, I won't do anything...like that, in front of the guests. I'll behave."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't do anything in _front_ of them. I'm more afraid of how many times you'll try to get me alone behind closed doors."

"Am I really _that _predictable?"

"Indeed. I know how that cock of yours thinks, _mon coeur_. I've been fucked by it enough times to understand that it will do anything and everything it can to get us alone so it can bury itself in my luscious ass."

"Such words, dearest..." Pitch reached down, spreading his husband as he sank in to the hilt. "How about I swear to a maximum of two times? That's pretty reasonable, don't you think?"

Jack gasped, but he shook his head. "Nope. None. Not at a family gathering."

"Not at all?" He thrust up, his hands bringing the slim hips down to meet his. "How about once? One time, out of all those hours of sharing you with others?"

"_None_." He moaned. "We're officially known as the 'rabbits' in my family, Pitch. If we both disappear for more than five minutes it's going to be very obvious what we're doing. I refuse to let my family have such ammunition for teasing."

"If they know already, isn't it pointless to try and deny it or hide it? One could think you were ashamed, dearest."

"Ashamed? No. I just prefer to keep what goes on between us _between us_."

"Dearest..._one _time. I'll have you back before anyone notices. I swear."

Jack nearly laughed aloud. "You really think you can satisfy us both in five minutes or less?"

"Of course. Just pull your pants down a little...I stick it in...thrusting and stroking at the same time...a few well-placed bites...five minutes later, we're dressed and back out."

"I'm not sure I believe that."

"Want to try it out?"

"If you can prove it to me, then _maybe _I'll agree to one time at the party."

"How about we, uh..." Pitch looked down then back up at his husband. "...finish _this_, and then I'll get to proving?"

Jack nodded his head with a breathless smile. "Well, get to it."

* * *

Pitch smiled, very pleased with himself. He had proven to his lover that he could manage a five minute...exercise, so he was allowed _one _time to take his husband aside tonight. He had to plan it carefully since this was going to be a long event. He turned, looking at himself in the mirror. With his lovely sweater and tight black jeans, he actually looked quite handsome.

Jack limped up behind him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist with a smile. "Only you could pull off that hideous sweater."

Pitch nodded then stopped. "That's not the sweater I wanted you to wear."

He looked down at himself. "It isn't? I don't remember you specifying that I had to wear a specific one."

"I did!" Pitch walked to their closet, pulling out a sweater that Jack had tried (unsuccessfully) to hide. "I wanted you to wear the ice blue one! The one with all the snowflakes on it!"

"But what's wrong with this one? It definitely fits the 'ugly sweater' theme. Look. It even jingles." He gave a little hop, the jingle bells on the gaudy red sweater jingling as he laughed.

Pitch slumped down on the bed. "But that isn't the one _I _bought. It's ugly, yes, but..." Pitch looked down at his hands, rubbing his thumbs along the fabric.

Jack went over to him, leaning down to kiss him with a smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"If it isn't that you're pregnant or we can do it more than once, please change."

"I can't change. You see..." He pulled the ugly red sweater up, revealing a blue sweater identical to the one in his husband's hands. "I'm already wearing the sweater _you _gave me."

Pitch looked between his husband and the sweater in his hands. "Why the _hell_ do you have two of the same sweater, my love? Do you really like it that much?"

"Nope. It's still almost as ugly as yours." He grinned. "But it was worth it to get another one if it meant I could play a simple prank on my husband."

Pitch dropped the sweater, pulling his husband closer. "Jack...you're about to be kissed." He lifted the sweater, nibbling and kissing on the soft skin of Jack's stomach.

Jack chuckled, holding him close. "Got you."

"You did. And...just to punish you, I'm raising it to _two _times. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's about it."

"No way! It was just a harmless prank!"

"_Two _times." Pitch held up two fingers. "I was really hurt for a moment. It could be worse. I could have made the one time _in front _of everyone."

Jack frowned, crossing his arms with a huff. "Fine."

Pitch looked satisfied, crossing his arms before leaning in to quickly kiss his husband. "By the way...you look really beautiful in those sweaters. Especially since one of them is mine." Jack stuck out his tongue at him, stripping the red sweater off completely and tossing it onto the bed. Pitch hugged his lover close, burying his nose in the white hair. "Don't be mad. Take it as a sign of how much I love you."

"But I'm already _very_ aware of how much you love me in that way. The _true_ test of love is can you go a few hours being simply content to be close to me. Is my mere presence not enough for you?" He smiled slyly.

Pitch sighed, dropping his hands. "Fine. No five minute break. No sex. I'll behave." He turned from his husband, picking up the discarded sweaters and walking to the closet.

"Oh, come now, _mon coeur_." Jack moved to wrap his arms around his waist from behind again. "Besides...just think of all of the wonderful..._feelings_ we'll have built up by tonight and how much fun we can have with them after."

Pitch bowed his head, smiling. "No."

"No? You don't want to think of the wonderful pent-up sexual explosion that's going to happen after everyone leaves?" Jack ducked under the man's arm, looking up at him with shocked eyes.

"No." He shook his head.

"Well, why not?"

"You seem to think that all I care about is the sex. You're wrong, you know." He turned away. "It's more than that. It's...this connection. It's so strong, especially when we make love, because there's no walls. No boundaries, nothing holding us back. You want to think that your presence isn't enough? Fine. For the rest of tonight, I'm keeping my hands off you."

"But that's not what I meant either...I just...it just seems like the only way you know how to express your love for me is through sex."

"You seem to think so...for the rest of the night, Jack. I mean that. And I don't want you touching me either. I'll make sure that you have little doubt that it isn't just about sex." Pitch walked to the door, putting a hand on the frame. "This is what I want, Jack."

"Why does that have to include _all_ touching?" He frowned. "I like it when you just hold me. I like it when my hand is in yours. I like it when you nuzzle my nose and my stroke my head. Those aren't sexual..."

"Do you remember our first date?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"The whole time, I didn't touch you. The whole time, my pleasure came just from being around you. Hearing you laugh, seeing you smile...actually enjoying my company. I want the same thing for tonight. Pretend we aren't lovers, or husbands. Pretend that we're on a first date. No touching, only...each other."

He sighed, still frowning slightly. "Then can I at least get one more hug and kiss before being cut off?" Pitch chuckled softly, turning back to open his arms. Jack practically ran forward, winding his arms around the man's neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. "I still don't see why we can't hold hands..." he grumbled.

"I want you to see that I don't care if there's nothing physical. I want you to see that I can be content just hearing you or seeing your face. I want you to no longer have _any _doubts that it's just sex."

"Kiss me, husband." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's forehead, lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary. "I want a real kiss."

"First date, Jack. I'm shy. Let me go at my own pace."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "You were never shy even when it _was_ our first date." He pressed his lips to the man's cheek.

"I am now. I have a mission."

"A mission to torture your _boyfriend_. Come, Mr. Black. Our guests should be arriving shortly, and we don't want them to catch us in the bedroom. Just think of the scandal it would cause." Jack left their room, heading for the kitchen.

Pitch sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why can you not see...just how much I love you?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Beware...fluff ahoy! ^^**

* * *

Pitch watched his husband from across the room. He wanted to kiss him, hold him... He was jealous, and _very _possessive. However, he had promised. He would behave...

Jack sat, talking to his sister happily. He had this sudden feeling that someone was watching him, and, sure enough, he turned to see it was none other than Pitch. He sighed, turning back to Tooth.

"He looks so sad. What happened?"

"He got this silly notion is his head that he has to prove that he loves me for more than just the sex. I don't know why. It's not that I doubt his love for me. I just sometimes wish that we could do stuff _besides_ sex. Ya know?"

"I do know. Don't you see, Jack? That's what he's doing. You're at a party, with family and friends. Knowing you two, you probably would have been gone long ago, but you're still here. He's giving you time to be social with people other than him and doctors."

"I get that. I really do. I just don't see why he had to completely cut himself off. I mean, I can sit here and talk to you but still have his arms around me. You're doing it with Sandy right now!" He gestured to the blonde man next to his sister. "Speaking of...hand him over, Sandy. I want my nephew." The other man just chuckled and gave his son over to Jack.

"Jack, you must see that what you and Pitch have is...different. Perhaps the physical way is the _easiest. _Sandy has told me that Pitch was never one for talking or opening up about his feelings, or his past. The fact he tells you such things...don't take that for granted, Jack. He's trying."

"I know..." Jack cradled little Zahn in his arms. "It's just...why can't we just cuddle instead of have everything lead to sex? I'm flattered that he likes my body so much, but damn. Sometimes a guy just wants to be held instead of fucked. Look at you guys. I see you two together all the time, hugging and kissing and all that, but do you guys run off to go screw each other every chance you get?"

Sandy leaned back, looking over at his friend. "You married a different man than I, Jack. Your sister and I were raised in loving households. Simple things like hugs and kisses on the cheek were common. Pitch didn't have any of that. I'm not sure if he told you, but when he was young, he was afraid of being touched. Until he married, he didn't _want_ any physical contact. Imagine...all those years, connecting common embraces with pain..."

"B-but...but it doesn't look like they hurt him when I do them..."

"Doesn't it? He's trained himself well over the years." Sandy watched his friend from across the room.

"I...you mean...even the littlest touches from me could be...could be _hurting_ him?"

"Perhaps. It's hard to tell with him. It's always the little things. The look in his eye, the way he holds his mouth...how much he's willing to say."

Jack looked down with a frown. "He doesn't...I would..." He could feel deep down in his gut the sorrow that was starting to build inside of him. With a sigh, he handed Zahn over to his sister. "Excuse me for just a minute. I'm going to get some fresh air." He stood, giving the couple a forced smile before leaving the room quietly, limping down the hall and go out onto the balcony.

"Why did you leave? Tired of all those ugly sweaters?" Jack didn't move from where he stood leaning against the railing and looking out at the city. He shook his head silently. "Still mad about before?" He shook his head again, shoulders slumping a little. "What's wrong?"

"Pitch..." Jack sighed. "Does my touch bring up bad memories for you? Is that why you hardly touch me unless it's sexual?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Is that why?"

Pitch felt his muscles tense, and he crossed his arms. "What brought this up?"

"I was talking to Sandy..."

"Ah...it would seem my friend has become quite the chatterbox when it comes to my affairs."

"Answer the question, Pitch. Is that why?" He wrapped his arms around himself.

Pitch looked at his husband. "No. Your touch does not bring up bad memories."

"Then _why_? Why are you doing this?"

"You want to know why? What has Sandy told you?"

"He said that you didn't want to be touched when you were younger. That you associate simple touches with pain. He said that maybe that's why we hardly touch unless its sexual..." Jack finally turned around, looking down at his feet with a frown.

"He's right. Even now...I don't like being touched."

"Why have you never told me, Pitch?"

"I never thought it necessary."

"I find it necessary! It would have been nice to know that my husband doesn't like to be touched!"

"Except by you...and a few other people. I don't like being touched by people I don't know, like, or trust."

"Then why is it that we never touch unless its sexual?"

"Because I don't know...any other way. My parents never showed me one _ounce _of affection. Lumina...she never had it easy either. All we really knew was sex and the art. With Aery, it's different. She's my daughter, it comes naturally. With you...I don't really know what to do."

"Then let me show you instead of just denying me all the time."

"Jack, I don't expect you to understand. I don't hate it when you touch me. I'm just...afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Pain...failure...disappointing you."

"You could only disappoint if you didn't try."

Pitch sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you want to...to hold hands?"

"You don't have to force yourself."

"Jack...I just want you to be happy. That's all I've _ever _wanted for you."

"All I want is to be able to hug and touch my husband in a loving and not sexual way in public. I _know_ that you love me, Pitch. I just want to be able to feel that love physically when we're around other people without running from the room for a quick fuck."

"I'm sorry...teach me?"

Jack held his arms out to him. "Only as long as you don't get mad at me for denying any of your sexual advances."

"Will you deny me once we're alone?"

"Only if I'm in some desperate need for some cuddling."

"Could we cuddle after?"

"Tonight we can. But in the future there will undoubtedly be times where I'll just want to cuddle and not have sex. Now, would you hug me already?"

Pitch held his arms open. "Come to me, dearest. I need to feel you in my arms."

"Why do you think I've been holding my arms out to you for the past minute?" Jack smiled, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Pitch's waist.

He nuzzled his husband's temple. "We've been out here longer than five minutes. Rabbits..."

"I don't care..." Jack moved to sit on top of the railing, pulling his husband to stand between his legs and wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck.

"Kiss me...hold me..."

Jack gently pressed his lips against Pitch's. "I love you." Jack looked at him with those blue eyes, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling the man's nose.

"We should go back in."

"Five more minutes..." He hid his face in Pitch's neck.

Pitch ran a hand up Jack's back, tangling his fingers in the small hairs at the base of his skull. "Kiss me again." Jack gave him another soft kiss before returning his head to the man's shoulder. "You know...this is pretty nice."

He chuckled. "I know. Why do you think I've been trying to get you to do it with me from the beginning?"

"I thought maybe you didn't like...having sex with me."

"Not at all. I love the sex, Pitch, but sometimes I just want to be held by you. I want to feel close to you in another way."

"Then let me hold you. Let me give you that connection you so desire." Pitch stepped closer to his husband, pulling the smaller body tighter against him. Jack smiled, relaxing in his arms. All of the tension he'd been feeling that night between the two of them just melted away, and he couldn't be happier. "You feel so soft...like a kitten." Almost as if to emphasize what he had said, Jack nuzzled his nose against his lover's neck, breathing in his scent. "Dearest, give me your hand." Pale fingers reached over, putting themselves into Pitch's hand. He slipped something onto one finger, kissing it before placing it on his chest. Jack looked up to see that it was a small ring with a silver band and a single sapphire.

Jack looked up at him, confused. "What's this for?"

"For being you. For being the best husband I could have ever asked for." Pitch nuzzled Jack's skin, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Blue eyes closed at the feel as he let out a happy sigh. "I love you."

"I love you." Pitch moved his hand down, twining his fingers with his husband's. "And now look. We're holding hands."

"Yes, we are." Jack smiled, bringing their hands up so he could kiss Pitch's.

"Dearest..." Pitch nuzzled his hair, taking his unique scent. "Rabbits..."

"I think it's a little obvious that we weren't doing anything this time." He chuckled but reluctantly hopped down from the railing.

"How would they know? We've been gone quite a while." Pitch pulled his husband close, placing little kisses all over Jack's face.

"Because we're not going to be coming back flushed, breathing hard, and smelling of sex. And besides, it was clear by the mood I left in that nothing was going to happen." Jack smiled, taking the man's hand again. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Pitch pulled his husband back for one more kiss before allowing Jack to pull him back in. Sandy and Tooth were still on the couch, looking very concerned. Pitch plopped down, pulling Jack onto his lap, their hands still clasped together.

"So did you two...settle things between you?" Tooth looked at them curiously.

Jack couldn't help but keep smiling goofily. He nodded, turning to press a kiss to Pitch's cheek. "Yeah. We got everything all figured out."

"It would seem so." Pitch smiled at his husband, bringing their hands to his lips. He pressed a small kiss to Jack's new ring before turning to his friend. "And if you don't mind, please leave my private affairs _private_."

Jack nudged him a little. "Don't go blaming Sandy. I deserved to know."

"You deserve a lot. Kiss?"

"You're right. I do deserve a lot. That's what I get for being married to an arrogant prick, I guess." With a smile, he turned to lightly press his lips to his husband's.

Pitch chuckled against the kiss, holding his husband gently. "I love you...you hot young artist. Your wish is my command."

Jack turned back when he heard his sister start giggling. "What? I told you that we got things figured out."

"I know, I know. It's just...you guys are so cute together! I can't help it."

He looked back at his husband, a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah...I guess we do kind of go good together, don't we?"

"I certainly think so. Quite good." Pitch ran a hand up Jack's back, drawing intricate designs on the back of the pale neck.

Jack relaxed back into the embrace as they continued talking with Tooth and Sandy. It wasn't until he saw Jules and Jamie walk by with a familiar bundle in their arms that he sat up. "Jules!" He held his hands out for his daughter, but his brother just smirked and continued cooing at the baby in his arms. Jack gave Pitch a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, _mon coeur_." He stood up, making his way over to the other two men. "Giver her to me, Jules."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at Jack. "But you get her to yourself all the time. I hardly ever get to see my adorable niece."

"Well, she's _my_ daughter, and I want to hold her. Give her to me." When the man still refused to give up the baby, Jack's eyes narrowed. "Jamie, take Auréliane from him, please."

With a laugh, Jamie gently took the bundle from his boyfriend's arms, knowing what Jack giving that look meant. As soon as the blonde's hands were free, Jack quickly drew the man's head under his arm, giving him a severe noogie. "You think you can decide when to give me my baby, huh? I say it's my turn now, you little turd."

"Jack! Remember where you are, _petit lapin_." Pitch smiled before turning his eyes on Jamie, the smile disappearing. "Baby. Now." He held his hands out.

"What?" Jack looked up, not loosening the grip he had on his brother's head. "It's our loft, it's our baby, and it's my brother. I can tousle with him if I want to." He grinned. Jamie didn't want to do anything to earn Pitch's wrath so he quickly moved over, handing him the little bundle.

"Look. You got your baby back, Jack! Now let me go!"

"Hmmmm." He thought for a second. "I don't think so!" He grinned.

Pitch, content to have his daughter, patted Jamie's head. "That'll do, boy. That'll do." He smiled as he walked over to his husband, wrapping his other arm around the slim waist. He leaned down, whispering in his ear. "Come, lover. Let's enjoy our little girl while these two go act like rabbits themselves."

Jack smiled and was about to let go when his face suddenly paled. "What the hell, Jules?! That was a cheap shot, and you know it!" He let his brother fall to the ground, scrambling backwards.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Jack! I forgot about your hi-" He didn't get to finish before Jack had thrown him onto a couch and started smothering him with a pillow.

"Hold her for a moment." Pitch handed his daughter back to Jamie before walking calmly to the couch, pulling his kicking, spitting lover off his brother. "Calm, dearest. Calm..." Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck, rubbing a soothing cool hand over the attacked spot.

Jack immediately relaxed in his arms, but he shot a look back at the other man. "You better watch it, Jules. Next time we rumble, I'm not going to forget about that cheap shot."

"Awww. Come on, Jack. I didn't mean to. I forgot that your hip is still bothering you." Julius sat up on the couch, taking the pillow from his face and holding it in his lap.

"I know, I know. I guess I can forgive you...but that still doesn't guarantee something won't happen next time." With a grin, he quickly pushed the pillow back into his brother's face before turning back to his husband.

"Stupid." Pitch rubbed noses with his husband before kissing the tip. He looked back at Jamie, his best 'Pitch Black' glare on his face. "I'd like my baby back now. _If you would_."

Jamie smirked, taking a step away. "What if _I_ want to keep her?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't make me kick your ass too, Jams. You know I will."

His cousin chuckled. "You're right. I do know you would. But seeing as you're an invalid, I guess I'll be nice and give her back." He smiled, stepping forward to hand the baby to Jack.

Pitch smiled down at his daughter but turned his glare back on to stare at the other man. "Deny me again, and I can assure you my _uncle _will hear about it."

A pale hand lightly smacked his husband. "Stop being such an asshole, _mon coeur_. He's _your_ cousin now too." Jack limped back over to the sofa they'd been sitting on before, cooing at the bundle in his arms.

Pitch watched after his husband, a fond smile on his face. He turned back to Jamie, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I still don't like you. Disobey me again, and I _will_ call my uncle. Jack will never know. Do we understand each other?"

Jamie threw up his hands in defeat. "I was only joking, Pitch. Calm down. It was just some good-natured leg-pulling between family members."

"I. Still. Don't. Like. You. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but yes. I understand that you do."

"You want to know? It's very simple. You touched what's mine. You upset my Jack. I will always hate you for that."

"First off, when I kissed him, you two weren't together. Hell, he still couldn't stand the thought of you. And when I upset him, it was only because it needed to be done. He needed that push."

"You seek to justify yourself?" Pitch's grip tightened. "I don't care if he hated me and wished me to hell. He was still _mine_. You came onto him, you _kissed_ him. You touched what was mine."

Jamie pulled himself away from the man. "Look. I'm sorry for pissing you off, and I'm sorry that you still hate me. But it's all water under the bridge, man. I've moved on. You should think about doing that too." He walked over to take a seat next to Jules on the couch, kissing his boyfriend with a smile.

_Water under the bridge...moving on... _Pitch looked at the couple and then over to where his husband stood, bouncing their daughter in his arms. He was smiling, his blue eyes bright as he cooed to her, earning small laughs and gurgles of pleasure from her. _They're my future... _Pitch smiled, walking over to take them both in his arms. "I love you, sweetling."

Jack smiled up at him. "I love you too, _mon coeur_."

* * *

**French translation for the chapter:**

_petit lapin_ - little rabbit

**Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff :)**


	61. Chapter 61

Pitch looked down on his sleeping husband, kissing along the pale back. "Jack...you're so beautiful."

He slowly stirred, looking around tiredly. "Pitch...?"

"Hello, lover." Pitch smiled, kissing his husband gently on the lips.

"Mmmm...hello to you too." Jack smiled up at him sleepily.

"Hello." Pitch chuckled, leaning down and giving him a few quick kisses to his lips. "Did you have fun?"

He nodded, giving a nice languid stretch before settling back down with a happy sigh. "I did. Did you?"

"Parts of it. I enjoyed holding you...our time out on the balcony...what came after." He sucked on a spot on Jack's neck. "I enjoy showing that you're mine to kiss and hold. Possessiveness is a fault of mine as well, remember?"

Jack smiled up at him. "Me too. I enjoyed every time you had your arms around me last night."

"That was an awful lot. I quite enjoyed it, _mon petit lapin_."

"So do you think you could learn to like cuddling?"

"I think I already do." Pitch nuzzled his nape, kissing the skin. "Even the kind that happens around other people." He gently kissed the side of his husband's head.

"I'm very well aware of that, _mon coeur_. But I must say that I definitely like your cuddly possessiveness."

"Do you? Then perhaps I should do it more often." Pitch licked a trail up Jack's spine.

"I like that idea. I like it very much."

"I'll have to remember that. Perhaps once I get back from work, I can...be possessive of you?"

Jack smiled up at him. "So you're finally going to go back to work again? When? After the holidays?"

"I must go back. It's been a year, and I did promise. And I'm going back this very day. I'm late as it is. I just wanted to be here when you woke up."

"Well, I'm awake now. So get to work, you silly man. There's only another two weeks before Christmas. Work hard so you can be free when that time rolls around." Jack kissed him gently.

"And I can't miss Christmas. So many presents, cuddling...and mistletoe."

"Indeed. So start working, you adorable husband of mine."

"Kiss for good luck?"

Jack pressed their lips together with a smile. "I love you."

"And I love you, sweetling." Pitch kissed him again, more deeply, before rising from the bed. He stretched, working the kinks from his back and hips.

"Have fun at work, _mon coeur_. And make sure you hurry home."

"I will. And..." Pitch leaned down to whisper hotly in Jack's ear. "...I hope I may find a good little househusband, very much naked except for an apron."

Jack grinned back up at him. "That'll depend on how long you keep me waiting, _monsieur_."

"Not very long, I hope. 4 o'clock, at the latest. Naked, dearest. Completely naked...except for the apron, of course."

"We'll see..."

"Please? After a hard day's work, it would be nice to come home to a lovely husband, with his 'luscious ass' all ready for me."

"Hurry home, and we'll see what I decide to give you."

Pitch groaned, flopping back on the bed. "Can't wait. Need you now."

"Go to work, _mon coeur_. I'll be waiting for you." Jack kissed him one last time before sliding out of the bed and limping towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Pitch quickly followed, holding the smaller body close. "Nope. Right now. I'll go after. I do need something to sustain me during those _long_ hours away from you." He nuzzled Jack's neck, lightly biting down on the skin.

"But we don't want you to be late on your first day back, now do we?" Jack felt his eyes flutter from his husband's touches.

"Yes. Yes we do. Now, spread your legs like a good lover."

"Yes, Mr. Black-Frost. Just tell me what to do. You are the teacher, after all, Mister." With a sly grin, Jack's legs spread, opening himself to Pitch.

* * *

Pitch sat at his desk, a full-blown migraine piercing his skull. _These kids... _"Alright, who can tell me some of the underlying themes of _Dracula_?"

One teen raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Sex, blood, and hot chicks." He got a few whoops and hollers from his friends in the back. Pitch ran a hand roughly over his eyes. "No. Anyone else?"

Everyone kept their hands down, eyes looking everywhere but at him. _This is going to be a long day_... He gave the class some work to do, sitting back down to think of better things. Images of Jack ran through his mind, soothing his frazzled nerves.

He wanted to be home, in bed, in his husband's arms...pretty much anywhere that his husband was. He looked at the clock, silently groaning to see he still had three hours. _Three hours, then home to Jack..._

* * *

Jack gently put Auréliane into her car seat carrier, buckling her in with a smile. "We're going to go see Auntie Toothie, aren't we, _ma petite etoile_? Yes, we are. Because Papa needs to go run some errands while Daddy is at work." He left the loft, heading for his sister's house a few blocks down. When she opened the door, he handed over his daughter, giving her a grateful look. "Thank you so much for watching her for a bit. Pitch has been working for the last week and I haven't had a chance to go shopping for groceries or anything really."

Tooth smiled. "It's no problem. You know I have no problem at all watching my favorite little niece for you." She cooed at the baby in the carrier. "Just don't forget that Sandy and I are leaving to go visit his family, so you'll need to be back by three to pick her up."

"Of course. I'll be sure to be back in time. I promise. Thanks again, Tooth." Jack gave her a hug and his daughter a kiss before leaving the house with a wave.

* * *

Tooth held the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "Come on, come on, come on. _Pick up_." She gave Zahn and Auréliane their binkies. When she heard the message machine on the other end, she sighed. "Hey. Pitch. This is Tooth. Jack dropped off Auréliane with me this morning so he could go run errands. But Sandy and I have to leave and he hasn't come back yet. I tried calling him, but he's not answering his cell phone. I'm just going to take Auréliane to Dad's, alright? If Jack calls you find out about where she is, that way you can tell him. You can also tell him that he could have at least tried to be on time. Alright. We'll see you guys when we get back. Have a good Christmas!" She hung up the phone, handing Zahn's carrier to her husband and picking up Auréliane's. They headed out the door and to Sandy's car.

* * *

Pitch opened the door, exhausted. "Jack? I'm home. You wouldn't..." Pitch grunted as he used the last bit of energy to close the door. "..._believe _the things the kids were saying today! I swear, they must be..." Pitch looked around, confused that he saw neither his daughter or his husband. "Jack?" Now that he stopped to look, the loft felt too still, too quiet. _Not again...please, not again..._

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the light flashing on their answering machine. He pushed the button and listened to Tooth's message. _He wasn't there at three...now it's five-thirty... _Pitch picked up the phone, dialing Tooth's number. "Miss Tooth? Yes...I was wondering if perhaps Jack told you where he was going? I haven't heard from him, and...no he isn't back...errands? Alright...thank you. Enjoy your trip." Pitch hung up, clutching the phone in his hand. _Jack...where are you_?

* * *

When Jack's eyes finally opened, all he could see was darkness. His head throbbed, but when he tried to reach up and put a hand to it, he realized that his arms were tied together behind his back. Confused, he started to struggle but froze when he heard voices a few feet away from him. "Wh-what's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?" He felt a hand stroke his chin before gripping it harshly.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"Who are you?" His eyes tried to look frantically for his attackers, but the blindfold stopped him. Jack felt hands playing with the knot in the blindfold and the fabric starting to slip.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?! If he sees us we could be identified later!"

Blue eyes were finally freed, and they widened when they met familiar brown eyes. "Don't worry boys. This one's _special_. Aren't you..._Jackie_?" The man stood up with a cruel smile.

"Flynn?! What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

The blonde man crossed his arms. "Don't worry boys. He won't squeal on us. Not unless he wants this to happen _again_."

"Wants what to happen again? What are you doing?" Flynn didn't answer, only signaling his two buddies to move. The two men moved forward, stripping off Jack's clothing none too gently.

Jack tried to struggle against them, but when you can't use your arms and you're suddenly hit upside the head, it's a little difficult to fight back. The last thing he remembered was seeing those men pulling off their pants and moving towards him, their cocks erect. Then there was just pain. Pain and then blissful darkness.

* * *

"My husband has been missing for _two _days! Why aren't you people doing anything to find him?"

"Mr. Black-Frost, we're trying! There's really no trail of evidence to indicate where he could be or where he went."

"So there's nothing and you're...you're giving up. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Not at all. We're trying our best to find him, but there's little to work with. He could be _anywhere _in the city, and that's if he's even still in the city."

Pitch groaned, sinking down into a chair. "Just...keep looking."

* * *

Jack screamed around the cock in his mouth, collapsing back and gasping desperately for air when the three of them finally pulled away from his abused body. He suddenly felt clothes being dropped on top of him and his bindings being loosened. "Wha-?" he croaked, looking weakly up at his captors.

Flynn stood over him, cock still hard and slick from releasing in Jack's ass only seconds ago. "It's time for you to go, Jackie. And remember...tell anyone about this, and we'll be back for more." Once Jack was untied, him and the other two men pulled their pants back on before leaving the broken man on the floor of that abandoned warehouse.

He didn't know how long he lay there weeping, but eventually Jack managed to pull on his torn clothes, wincing at every slight movement.

* * *

**French Translation:**

_mon petit lapin_ - my little rabbit

**Poor Jack... :( Don't hate us?**


	62. Chapter 62

Pitch looked up when he heard the door open. His bloodshot eyes widened as he smiled. "Jack!" He rushed to his husband, reaching out, but he was immediatel pushed away and his face slapped. Pitch stepped back, holding his cheek. "J-jack?"

Jack looked down at his hand with wide eyes, realizing who he had just hit. "I...I'm sorry!" he croaked before turning and running down the hall, locking himself in their bedroom.

Pitch stood, horrified for a moment. Looking after Jack, he slowly followed his husband. He knew the door was locked; he didn't even bother to try turning the knob, knocking softly. "Jack? Please...don't lock me out."

"Go away..." he sobbed, curling on the ground and wrapping his arms around himself. He felt disgusting...dirty. Jack could feel those men's cum leaking down the back of his pants, and it only made him sob harder.

"Please...I love you. Open the door, sweetling."

Jack didn't move. He didn't want to be seen like this by anybody, much less his husband. His body was used...broken. He felt like his world had been shattered and all of his happiness had been replaced by pain.

"Please..." Pitch sobbed, covering his mouth with his hand. He laid his head on the door, his forehead pressed against the wood. "Please..."

"Y-you can't see me like this."

"Dearest, please. I don't care...I'll love you, no matter what you look like." It was another few minutes before Jack reached up to unlock the door, not moving from where he lay curled up against the wall. Pitch slowly opened the door, looking down at his husband. He wanted to touch him, but he resisted. "Jack..." He sat there, his legs pulled up and tightly held to his chest. Jack hid his face in his knees, trying to hide his sobbing from his husband. Pitch knelt down slowly, moving his hand to touch Jack's hair. "Don't hit me away."

Jack didn't hit him, but he winced away from the touch automatically before he could stop himself. "Please...don't touch me..."

Pitch pulled his hand away quickly, as if burned. "Have I...have I done something?"

"I-it's not you. I...I'm broken..." He broke into sobs again, hugging his legs tighter.

"You? Never. Jack...let me hold you."

"I can't..." Jack quickly got to his feet, heading towards the bathroom with a heavy limp.

Pitch stayed where he was until he heard the door close, then he braced himself as he stood up, taking his clothes off. He went to the bathroom, slowly walking towards the shower before stepping in and holding the smaller body close.

Jack panicked, yanking himself away. "N-no!" He pulled the shower curtain around himself to hide his battered body from the man.

Pitch reached out, gently cupping a pale cheek and rubbing his thumb along the skin. "Don't hide from me. _Never _from me." Jack stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. He felt a tear sneak down his cheek as he stood there shaking. "If you want me to go, I will. I'd do anything for you."

"I'm broken..." He whispered, feeling more of that man's cum trickling down his leg. It only made him tremble more.

"No. Do you know what I see? A man in pain. I see my _husband _in pain. Talk to me, sweetling. Share that pain. Don't be alone."

"I-it hurts...it hurts so much. Everything hurts."

"Jack...let me heal you. Let _our love _heal you_." _Pitch knelt down, slowly pulling the curtain away. Jack's grip loosened barely enough to let the man take the curtain from him. He still trembled in front of him, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm going to touch you, Jack. I'm going to kiss you and heal you. I'm going to hold you gently, just like you always wanted me to." Pitch brought the bruised body closer, ghosting his lips and fingertips over the black and blue skin of Jack's stomach.

Jack tried to calm himself down. He really tried, but he couldn't. And when he saw the water running slightly pink with blood, his trembling only worsened. _Why me?_

Pitch noticed the water, looking around for cuts. Finding none, he reached back, rubbing a finger against His lover's hole. Jack's fingers dug into his husband's shoulders, and he immediately pulled away from him, his arms wrapping tightly around himself. Pitch looked down at his finger, the blood slowly being washed away. He felt a tear escape, mixing with the water. "Jack...I'm so sorry." He stood slowly, keeping his eyes down. "Do you want me to go? Does _my _touchbring up bad memories for you?" Jack bit his lip, falling to his knees and sobbing. Pitch knelt back down, running his fingers through the white hair as he cupped a cheek. "I still love you. I will _always _love you."

He threw his arms around the man, burying his face in Pitch's shoulder. "It hurts..."

"What hurts? Tell me, and I'll kiss it better. I'll heal you, my dearest love. Just let me _try_."

"Everything hurts. They used every second to its fullest..."

_They? Who's 'they'_? Pitch nodded, nuzzling Jack's temple. "I'm going to wash you, dearest. Then I'm going to dry you. After that, I'm lying you down in our bed, and I'm going to kiss the pain away. I'm going to hold you, _cuddle _you, until you remember only love and happiness. No sex, only us." Jack shakily nodded his, not letting go of the man.

* * *

Pitch ran his lips over the collarbone, running a soothing hand down Jack's back. "Gently...slowly...sweetly..." He didn't move to touch Jack's lower half, not yet. Jack had his arm over his eyes, trying to block the images from his mind and to control his erratic breathing. Pitch moved up the body, taking the thin arm from Jack's eyes, kissing the lids before using his own hand to cover them. "Hear my voice, Jack Black-Frost. Hear me, _mon petit lapin_. I love you. I live only for you. Your body...your soul...your mind...your fire. I don't care about this. You're home now, and you'll heal. You're still _my _Jack, no matter what."

"Pitch..." His voice cracked as he started crying all over again.

"I want to kiss you, but I won't force you."

"N-no..." Jack shook his head. "I want you to...but I can still see _them_ in my head. I don't want to associate you with that."

"Jack...see _me_." Pitch leaned down, gently kissing the thin upper lip. "Did they kiss you like this?" He did the same thing for the full bottom lip. "Or like this? Did they worship you like I do? Did they taste your lips and weep with joy at the taste as I do?"

"Please...I-I can't...my heart tells me it's you, but my mind tells me it's them."

Pitch sighed, moving away. "I don't know what to do. I want to help you, but..." He moved back, rising from the bed. "Sleep here tonight. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Jack hated to see him like that, but he couldn't make himself stop the man. He pulled the sheets up, hiding his body once again and breaking into tears. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Pitch carried a tray in, laying it on Jack's lap. "Breakfast." Jack didn't move, only staring down at it. "Please eat. I made it especially for you."

"I-I'm not hungry."

Pitch sighed, lifting the tray from Jack's lap and putting it on the table. "Fine. I'll leave it here in case you get hungry later." Pitch moved to the window, opening it to let some air and light in.

Jack slid back down in the bed, curling up under the sheets. His eyelids grew heavy, but he forced them to stay open, not wanting to sleep no matter how exhausted he was.

Pitch rested a hand on the sheets over his husband. "I still love you." He took his hand away, leaving the room.

"I know..." jack whispered, but he didn't move from his spot.

Pitch sat down, staring down at his food. He pushed it away after a minute, laying his head on the counter and cried. He sobbed and called out to Jack, his hand clutching at his stomach. His heart hurt, for his husband and for the happiness and love they had lost.

Before he knew it or could stop it, Jack drifted off to sleep. The nightmares gripped him, visions of Flynn and his friends flashing across his eyes. He could see them moving towards him, feel them rubbing themselves against him. He screamed in pain when two of them forced into him at the same time, his mouth occupied by the third's dick. Pale fingers clenched the sheets beneath him.

Strong hands gripped the shivering body. "Easy, sweetling. Calm...come back to me."

Jack's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air, freezing. He scrambled out of his lover's embrace before he noticed that it was Pitch. As soon as he realized who had touched him, he broke down again. "Wh-what's happening to me? Why won't they just leave me alone?"

Pitch had dropped his arms when Jack had moved away. "I don't know. I'm just trying to help...when I can." Pitch moved from the bed, tucking his lover back under the sheets. He walked to the door, strangely used to Jack not calling him back. Used to it, and dying a little more each time.

"Please...d-don't go," Jack called miserably from the bed.

Pitch stopped. "Don't force yourself, dearest."

"I need you...I can't sleep with them in my head...I need you to hold me."

"Don't push me away, Jack. Hit me, yell at me, even _hate me_ if you must. Just...don't push me away anymore."

"I'm trying..."

"I am too. It would seem that this 'they' you keep mentioning has broken more than just you."

"Please...just hold me."

Pitch sighed but moved back to the bed. He gently lowered himself down next to his husband, slowly bringing the smaller body to his chest. He cupped the back of Jack's head, bringing it to his shoulder. "Is this...alright?" Jack nodded, burying his nose in the man's neck to take in his scent. He hoped that with Pitch's scent it would drive away the unpleasant thoughts of those men. Pitch ran his fingers up the back of the pale neck, running the white strands of hair through his fingers. "Jack...I'm going to nuzzle your hair. Is that alright?"

He nodded again, forcing himself to stay calm. _This isn't them. This is Pitch. I love him. He loves me. He won't hurt me..._

Pitch took a full minute to move his nose into the white hair. He breathed deep, instantly calming at the familiar scent. "Sweetling...dearest...darling..._mon petit lapin_...it's me, Jack. It's _your_ Pitch. Can't you tell? Can't you recognize me anymore?"

"It's hard..."

"'It's hard'? Am I _really_ so much like them that you can't recognize me? Am I really that terrible?" Pitch felt his heart break a little more at the thought. _You're just like them...a monster...This is the truth. He's afraid of you. Deep down...he's afraid._

"I-it's not you."

"Then what is it? You?"

"I...I'm broken..." His voice cracked.

"How are you broken? You're still you."

"I can't get them out of my head. It hurts so much."

"Kiss me." Jack reached up, looking deep into those golden eyes that he loved so much to remind him of who was holding him. He gently pressed their lips together. Pitch didn't move his hands, but he couldn't help the small sob that came out. "Jack..."

"I love you."

"And I will always love you. No matter what. This..." Pitch softly ran his fingertips down Jack's back. "...I will love this, love _you_ forever."

Jack buried his nose against his lover's neck again. "Hold me...never let me go."

"If you'll let me...never. I'll never let you go." Pitch rubbed his husband's back, finding comfort in the familiar skin under his fingers. "Jack...kiss me again."

The white-haired man lifted his head, kissing his husband. "I love you."

"Again, dearest." Pitch ran his long fingers through the hair, gently running his lips over the cheekbones.

"I love you so much..."

"Keep saying it. Say it until it fills your mind. Kiss me until I fill your heart. Hold me until you can't feel anything but my touch." Jack held himself close to him, muttering his love for the other man until his eyes closed again. "Sleep, dearest. Sleep...and dream of me and only me." Pitch kissed Jack's forehead, not letting go for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Open your mouth. It's just a little soup."

Jack shook his head, his throat still hurting from all of the screaming he had done and the throttling it had taken those two days. It hurt to swallow anything, and he didn't want to drink it.

"Jack, you have to _eat _something. Do you think I like watching you starve yourself to death?"

He frowned, bringing up a hand to rub against his throat with a wince. "It hurts..."

"Does it now?" Pitch took a spoonful and grabbed Jack's head to bring their lips together. He opened his mouth, slowly letting the warm liquid trickle down the pale throat.

Jack winced again, being forced to swallow. "Y-yes."

"Is there anything you _will_ eat? Or maybe drink?"

"It hurts to swallow."

"So, you're saying you won't eat or drink anything? I have to sit here and watch you starve for who knows how long and be happy about it? Is _that _what you're telling me?" Pitch ran a frustrated hand through his hair, standing up from the bed. He carried the bowl to the kitchen, dropping it in the sink. He cursed when the bowl broke and a piece of glass cut his thumb.

Jack followed him with a frown, leaning heavily against the doorway. He limped over to him, taking his husband's hand in his own and bringing the thumb to his lips. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sure you are." Pitch pulled his hand away, turning on the faucet and running his finger under the water. "Go back to bed, Jack."

"I'll eat...but only if you feed it to me."

"That's what I keep _trying _to do, Jack." Pitch held on to the counter, clearly frustrated and tired. "I keep trying and _nothing_ seems to be working. I feel like I'm losing you."

"Feed me like you just did. M-maybe if I have you to distract me from the pain I can take it."

"Jack..." Pitch sighed, and turned to look at his husband. "If I do this, will you at least _try _to eat?"

Jack nodded. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"And I don't like seeing _you _like this. You're killing me, Jack. Slowly...and the sad truth is, I don't mind. At least I'm with you."

"I'm sorry..." He buried his face in the man's chest.

"Do you really want to eat, or are you just doing this to make me feel better?"

"I want to get better for you. I don't want you to be stuck with a broken husband."

"Kiss me, husband." Jack reached up, pressing their lips together softly. Pitch lifted him into his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he laid his husband down on the bed. "Get undressed. Completely naked. Then, just lie there."

Blue eyes widened slightly in panic. "Wh-why? What are you doing?"

"Trust me. Trust your husband. I won't do anything terrible to you." Pitch undressed, keeping his eyes on the other man as Jack slowly stripped off his clothes, laying back on the bed. The younger man didn't want to show his battered body again, but he agreed to do it for his husband. Pitch crawled onto the bed, coming up behind Jack's body. "Close your eyes. Feel me. Hear my voice." Jack closed his eyes, but he wasn't able to stop himself from clenching the sheets beneath him in his nervousness. "Come back to me, Jack. My name is Pitch Black-Frost. I am your husband, lover, friend. I love you unconditionally." Pitch kissed the back of the pale neck, spreading his kisses across the shoulder and over the blades. He moved one hand over the pale hip to find Jack's hand, unclenching it from the sheets and tangling his fingers with the thin ones.

He gripped Pitch's hand tightly. "I love you."

"We have a daughter. She has bright blue eyes like you but dark hair like me." Pitch moved farther down, planting kisses in the middle of Jack's back. "I enjoy having sex with you, but I love having you close. I enjoy knowing that we belong to each other." Jack's back almost automatically arched at the man's touches. He could feel his muscles clenching and tried to stop them. "Let them clench, Jack. I'll kiss them all the more." To prove his point, Pitch kissed up and down Jack's back, slowly soothing the tense muscles. "Don't be afraid. If you're _truly _scared of anything I do, I'll stop."

"Don't...stop."

Pitch moved down, kissing the bare hip. "We married twice. The first time, you were in the hospital and _spitting mad _that you couldn't walk down the aisle yourself. You looked so beautiful and felt so warm in my arms."

"You would have been mad too if you were treated like an invalid..."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I would, but remember, I was treated similar when I had cancer." He stuck the tip of his tongue out, tracing intricate designs on the hipbone.

"Yes, but you didn't have to get married like that."

"I would have..." Pitch moved down, kissing and gently sucking on a firm cheek. "...if you'd asked me."

"It's not like I _didn't _marry you because I was sick. I still did." He felt his muscles clench reflexively. Jack hadn't let his husband touch him below the waist the entire time. The whole area was still severely bruised and incredibly painful.

"Yes, you did. You were a brave boy." Pitch gently kissed one bruise, moving around to kiss all the ones he could see. He moved on to the other cheek, repeating his ministrations.

"I did it because I love you."

"You do a lot because I ask you." Pitch gently spread the cheeks, licking over the sensitive hole. He didn't move to penetrate. No, that was for later.

Jack completely froze, his hand gripping Pitch's tightly. "N-not there..."

"Yes, here. I won't do anything. Just this."

"Please...t-too fast..."

"I won't stop. Not unless you tell me the one thing I said would stop me." He circled the ring of muscle before licking over it.

"I...I _am_ scared. I'm terrified. I'm scared that if you keep touching me there...i-it's all going to come back again, and I'm going to associate it with you."

Pitch froze, pulling back and releasing his husband. "I'm sorry." He stood from the bed, dressing and moving for the door.

"N-no! Please...don't leave me."

"Jack, don't you see? You're just as afraid of me as you are of them."

"I'm not!" He sat up with a wince. "I just can't get them out of my head. Th-the things he did to me..." Jack gripped his hair, clenching his eyes shut. "And I don't want to think of them when you're touching me. I don't want to imagine you doing those things!"

"I won't be able to stay away from you like that forever. You can't be afraid forever. I won't let you keep running and hiding from me." Pitch punched the wall, feeling his knuckles split. "I'm your husband, damn it!"

Jack cringed at the sound. "Yes, I'll eventually get over it and move on...but I can't just forget about it overnight! I can't forget about everything they did to me for two whole _days_ in the span of twenty-four hours! I need _time_."

Pitch held his hand close to his body. "Time...always time. Sometimes, it feels like there's not enough of it." He opened the door, holding on with one hand. "I'm not going to touch you again. If, for whatever reason you change your mind, you know where to find me." He closed the door, leaving Jack in bed.

"Pitch!" He fell back into the bed, sobs wracking his body yet again. "Pitch..." Jack clutched the sheets close around him.

* * *

**Reviews please ^^**


	63. Chapter 63

Pitch sat on the couch, essays spread around him with had a red pen behind his ear and another in his mouth. He pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger, staying focused on the words on the pages. _Stupid, pointless...but improving._

Jack watched him through sad, blue eyes from where he sat curled up in the armchair. It had been hours of them just sitting there, not exchanging a single word between them. He finally had enough, sitting up with a sigh. He got to his feet and made to leave, but halfway down the hall, his leg gave out on him. Jack fell to the ground with a gasp, clutching at his hip. "That bastard..." he muttered under his breath, clenching his jaw.

Pitch came up behind his husband, looking down. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..." he growled, forcing himself to his feet.

"You sure? Your hip bothering you?"

"I'm _fine_." He limped to the bedroom with a grimace. "Not like you really care anyway."

"I always care. I'm just giving you the time you wanted. If that's not caring, then I don't know what you want."

"What I need is for my _husband_ to show me that touch isn't all bad. I need for him to be _patient_ with me while I try to get over my trauma of being brutally raped by three men for which they only chose me because I'm _gay_ and one of them knew me! That's what I need!"

"Jack...you say you want to know touching isn't bad, yet, when I try, you clench your muscles and push me away. I'm giving you time to get over your trauma in the only way you've left open to me. I can't touch you because you're afraid. I can't hold you because it brings up bad memories. I can't give you time because then I'm abandoning you. What the _fuck _do you want from me?!"

"I want you to touch me _gently_ and not sexually. I want you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright and that you love me. I want you to give me time before I feel comfortable going further again and _not_ time with you practically ignoring me."

"What do you think I'm doing? I tried holding you. I tried telling you that everything is going to be alright. I tell you _all the time _I love you. I'm tired of looking in your eyes and seeing fear. Do you know what it feels like to see _fear _in your eyes? Jack...I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not sure that things _will_ get better because you won't let them. You hide behind your pain and your fear, and you lash out at me. I'm tired of it! I focus on these _awful _essays because I need to escape. I need to get away without leaving you here to wallow in your fear and pity."

"You don't know what I went through! You don't know what it felt like!" He wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I _need_ you to be patient with me."

"I am! I'm still here, aren't I? I haven't left! I'm taking care of you as much as you'll let me. I'm working with almost nothing! I don't know what you went through because you never _tell _me. I'm just supposed to sit here and play the loving, _patient _husband. Damn it, I'm tired! I'm tired and confused and...and just as _broken _as you believe yourself to be!"

Jack leaned heavily against the wall. "I don't want to be like this anymore..."

"Neither do I. And yet...here we are." Pitch held his arms wide, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hold me?"

"I can't." Pitch looked sad but held his arms open anyway.

"Why?"

"Because I'm weak...selfish...hopelessly in love. I want to hold and kiss a man that wants those same things yet cringes when I actually do it."

"Please..."

"No more running. No more hiding. This ends, and it ends now. I want my _husband _back, not this...husk you've become."

"I'm trying."

"Not good enough. Don't try. _Do_."

"I will...but it'll take time. Can you...can you be that patient?"

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

Pitch sighed. "I think you should go spend time with your family."

"I don't need them. I need _you_."

"No, you don't. You need to be around people that aren't physically invested. I can't...I can't be what I think you need right now."

Jack closed the distance between them, slipping his arms around the man's waist. "Please. I _need_ you, Pitch. You promised me you would always be there. You promised that you would never leave."

"I'm not leaving. You're just going on a...little vacation. I'll still be here when you get back."

"N-no." He buried his face in Pitch's chest.

"Yes. I'll drive you to your Dad's tomorrow. You'll spend a couple weeks with him. When you get back...I'll be here. I'll be sitting right on this couch, waiting."

"_No_. I'm not leaving."

"You leave...or I do. I'll tell you where I go; I'll call you often. You'll always know when I'm coming back."

Jack pulled away, shaking his head. "No...No!" He shoved the man away from him. "You're leaving me again! You're leaving me when I need you most!"

"Yes...no." Pitch came back, pulling Jack to his lips. He angled his head, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue between the pink lips.

"Y-you're leaving me..." His fingers gripped onto Pitch's shirt, tears streaming down his face.

"No..." He moved his lips from Jack's, pressing soft kisses along the chin to the pale throat.

"Yes...you are."

"No..." Pitch scooped Jack into his arms, kissing him as he carried his husband to their bedroom. "No." He dumped Jack on the bed and quickly covered the smaller body with his, still kissing those full lips.

"You are..." Jack sobbed between kisses.

Pitch moved a hand down, ghosting over Jack's crotch. "I want to come home. Will you welcome me?"

"W-will you stay?"

"Don't do this to keep me. Do this because _you _want it."

"Do it..." He looked up, blue eyes meeting his husband's gold. _You can do this, Jack. You have to get over this or you're going to lose him._

Pitch smiled sadly, dropping his head on Jack's shoulder. "No, dearest." Pitch rolled off his husband, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Wh-why?"

"You're doing this for me still. Thank you for trying." Pitch smiled back at his lover, rubbing Jack's head.

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't." Pitch patted Jack's head before rising from the bed. "Sleep now. You know where to find me."

Jack quickly grabbed his wrist. "Stay..."

"I'll want you naked. Can you handle that?"

He slowly nodded his head. "Just stay with me."

"Take your clothes off." Jack sat up and pulled his shirt and pants off. "Lie back. Legs spread." The white-haired man did as he was told, laying back on the bed and holding his arms out to his husband. Pitch stripped his own clothes off and crawled onto the bed to lie between his husband's legs, pressing his face into the flat stomach. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist, holding the body close. "Legs around my waist. Pull me close."

Jack held him close. "I love you."

"I love you. Always. And I won't leave you. Ever."

"Stay with me...forever."

"Are you sure you want me? You'll have to let go of that pain and sorrow you're holding on to."

"I will. As long as you stay, I'll keep trying."

"Jack, I can't wait to come home to you. It'll be...wonderful." Pitch sighed, pressing light kisses to the soft skin.

"Me too..." Jack let out a happy sigh.

"Kiss me." Jack leaned down, lifting his husband's chin to press his lips to Pitch's. "Do you still think of them?" Pitch slipped his tongue in, tangling it with his husband's.

"Only a little..."

"Too much." Pitch pulled his husband's head down more, deepening the kiss even more. Jack moaned slightly, trying to replace all of the bad he'd experienced in those two days with memories of the good days with his husband. "Think of me. _Only _me." Pitch rolled over onto his back and brought his husband with him to straddle his hips. "Here I am, darling. I'm at your mercy."

"I'm trying...I love you." He kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"Jack, mark me. Possess me."

Jack leaned down, putting his lips to Pitch's neck and tasting his husband's skin. "E-every time they touched me...I tried to think of you, of better times...in hopes it would ease the pain."

"Harder. Bite me." Pitch ran a hand along Jack's spine, drawing patterns on the smooth skin.

His teeth bit down onto Pitch's neck. "When they forced themselves into my mouth...I tried to imagine I was tasting you and not their disgusting bodies."

"Bite again. The other side..." He turned his head, offering more of his neck to his husband.

Jack bit down on the other side as well. "I tried to think of happier times. Happier touches. _You_."

"Did it work?" Pitch reached down and grabbed Jack's cock.

He froze, shaking his head. "It didn't...it was _too_ painful."

"I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough." Pitch maneuvered their bodies and brought the cock to his entrance then wrapped a leg behind Jack, pushing until he felt Jack enter him.

Blue eyes screwed shut when he took a sudden sharp intake of breath. "Pitch..."

Pitch moved his hips down, taking more of his husband inside him. "Jack, please. Move."

Jack gritted his teeth, pushing into the man with a soft groan. He slowly pulled out to push back in. "I love you..."

"I love you." Pitch clutched at Jack's hip, biting his lower lip as he watched him move. "More..." Jack's thrusts were uneven and hard, pushing against his lover's nerves. "Kiss me, husband. Let your suffering end."

He crashed their lips together, tongue delving in to taste the sweetness of Pitch's mouth. "I love you." Pitch moaned and tangled his fingers in the white hair to gently pull Jack's head back, revealing a long length of pale throat. He leaned in, sucking and nipping at the skin. Jack gasped, thrusting harder when a vision of those men flashed across his eyes. He clenched them shut again. "Pitch, they're back...make them go away..."

Pitch wrapped his other leg around Jack's waist, pushing his husband in deeper. "I love you like a young man loves his first. I sigh, I moan, I yearn for your love. I blush when I hear your voice. My lips tingle for days after we kiss. With only a word, you become my whole world." Blue eyes cracked open, meeting golden with a pained expression. He thrust in harder and hit Pitch's prostate dead on. "Jack, bite me. Take that pain...and send it to me. Feel peace." Jack's thrusting grew even more erratic and deeper. His teeth latched onto his husband's shoulder as he released inside him, muffling his scream. "Mmm..." Pitch moaned, slightly cringing but smiling, as he held his shivering husband to him. "Sweetling...darling...lover...my heart's treasure..." He nuzzled the white hair, kissing the top of Jack's head.

"I-I...I love you." He buried his face in the man's neck.

"Have they left? Are you mine once more?"

"For now...I don't know if they'll be back though."

"Tell me if they ever do. My neck and my body are yours." Jack nodded, clutching himself closer to his lover. "If you don't mind...as much as I enjoy being full of your cum, I think we should shower. I've, uh...I made a mess of both of us."

"Can we take a bath instead?"

"You want a bath, my sweetling. Done." Pitch smiled. "Perhaps you can let me up for a moment. I'll even carry you in, if you wish." Jack sat up, slowly pulling out of his lover and holding his arms out to him silently. Pitch stood, groaning as he stretched the the knots from his muscles. "Come. Time for your bath." Pitch scooped his husband up and carried him to the bathroom. Jack buried his face in his lover's neck, taking in his scent again. He watched as Pitch turned on the water. "Stand here like a good boy." Pitch poured in some lavender bubble bath. He stepped into the water, sliding down into it with a moan of pleasure. "Oh, that's good!" Pitch looked up at his husband coyly, holding out a hand. "Join me now?" Jack took the hand, stepping into the tub and straddling his husband. His arms immediately wrapped around the man's neck and held their bodies tight against each other. "Well, what a surprise this is. And here I thought you'd sit on my lap and I'd nuzzle your neck. I must say, I enjoy this alternative immensely."

"I love you." He gently kissed the flesh he was nuzzling.

"Do you? How much?" Pitch chuckled, rubbing a hand up the spine while the other tangled in white hair.

"Enough to have sex with you right now when the very thought of it still terrifies me. Enough to fight my inner demons to be with you."

"Really? That much? Well!" Pitch broke out into a very bad Southern Belle accent. "I do declare, Mr. Black-Frost! You have given me the vapors!"

Jack smiled. "Just...don't. Stick with your own accent, _mon coeur_."

"You don't like my Southern accent? And here I've practiced it _so _much for you. Perhaps I can show you my Russian accent? I've been improving that." Pitch have a half smile, his face mischievous.

"No. I like _your_ accent."

"I do too. Certainly works better with my arrogant prick behavior, doesn't it? Plus, it's a lot sexier."

"Indeed. Far sexier. And it's just y_ou_."

"Jack...would they come back if I...came home?"

He paled slightly. "I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"No? Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Can I...kiss you down there?"

"Where?"

"In front, in back, the sides...all over."

"N-not my...my hole." He sat up, meeting his husband's eyes bashfully.

"Yes, Jack. I'm _especially _going to kiss your hole. It needs the most love."

He shook his head. "I can't..."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust me?" Jack slowly nodded his head. "If you love me and you trust me...then I know you can. I _know _it."

"I..." He bit his lip, and, when his voice failed him, he merely nodded again to his husband.

"Don't be afraid. Remember...say stop, and it ends. I _will not _hurt you." Jack leaned forward, pressing his lips to Pitch's. "Sit on the edge of the tub, legs spread." The younger man took a deep breath before moving to sit on the edge and opening his legs to his husband. "Good boy. Remember...'stop'" Pitch moved forward, placing light kisses on Jack's knees. Jack nodded, looking down at his lover. Pitch slowly moved closer, kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh, his golden eyes never leaving Jack's blue ones.

Jack could feel his breath starting to hitch, but he never took his eyes from Pitch's. He found solace in those golden depths and used their love to force away the bad memories that started to creep up.

"Jack...remember all those times we've shared. Remember how _full_ you've felt...how it felt when I hit that _one spot_ with my cock." Pitch sucked on the skin of his thigh before moving to kiss the base of Jack's pale cock. The younger man nearly stopped breathing, his toes curling in the water. Pitch kissed up the hard flesh before kissing the tip, licking up the drops of pre-cum leaking from the top. "Want me to stop?"

"N-no."

"Good, because I have no plan to." He took the tip in his mouth, swallowing the length down his throat. He moaned around the skin, sending the vibrations deep. Jack's face scrunched, and he bit his lip. "Jack...come _now_. Let me drink you. Let me taste you."

"I-I'm trying..."

"Imagine me naked. Imagine me naked in _ou_r bed, my arms reaching out to you. Imagine me flushed with pleasure, your cum dripping out of me..."

"You _are_ naked." Jack managed to choke out a chuckle before he moaned softly.

"I _am _naked, and I was flushed with pleasure quite recently. And even now, I can feel your cum dripping from my ass. Jack...I feel so possessed by you. You own me..." Pitch moaned, sucking hard. "...and I own you." Jack gasped, a hand moving down to grip his husband's hair. Pitch released him with a pop, licking back down the hard skin to gently run his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. "Remember...I'm yours." Jack's grip tightened, and his body tensed. His breathing grew ragged. "I'm yours. Only yours...and you are mine." He ran his tongue over the ring, lingering over the skin.

"Pitch..." His teeth clenched.

"I'm not stopping unless you say it." He slipped the tip of his tongue in the tight ring. "I love you, dearest. You are my world. You are...everything."

Jack's eyes stayed shut. _This is Pitch. Not those bastards. Get them out of your head!_

Pitch pulled his tongue out. "Jack...look at me. Open your eyes and look at me." Blue eyes slowly cracked open, looking down at his husband. Pitch lifted a leg and brought the calf to his lips. "I want you to look at me. I want you to see that it's _me_, your _husband_, kissing you, holding you..._making love_ to you. I want you to see that it's me, and not them."

"I-I...I'm trying."

"Keep your eyes on me, dearest. Don't look away, for even a moment. Promise?"

Jack slowly nodded his head. "For you...I'd do anything." _You have to get over this...for __**him**_.

Keeping his eyes on Jack's, he kissed down the thin leg. Once he reached the small foot, he licked a trail back up to Jack's thigh. "No looking away. See _me_."

The younger man kept his eyes locked straight with his husband's. "I love you."

"Don't look away." Pitch moved back up, licking around Jack's hole. "See me." He licked over it. "Feel me." The tip of his tongue once more pushed in. "_Know_ me. I'll never hurt you, sweetling. Never."

His body tensed again. "I...love you..." Pitch pushed his tongue in further, seeking out all the spots that felt damaged. He licked over them, sending his love through his movements. Jack winced in pain, his grip on his lover's head tightening. "I-it hurts..."

"I know, sweetling. But, like all pain, it must heal." Pitch stuck his tongue in further, thrusting it gently in and out of the throbbing passage. Jack grimaced, the little shoots of pain bringing bad memories to the surface but he quickly tried to force them away. Pitch pulled out, looking at his husband with sad eyes. "It's _your _Pitch. No one else. Only me."

Jack felt a tear drip down his cheek. "It _hurts_...It's not that it's you. It _physically_ _hurts_."

Pitch's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" He thought for a moment and then brought Jack back down under the water. He held the smaller man to his chest, stroking the white hair. "I'm sorry...Don't worry! I have a cure for this. Learned a lot in the hospital." He chuckled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"We're going to take a few baths a day. With time and proper cleaning, you'll be better in no time. Oh..." Pitch kissed his husband's nape. "...and fiber. _A lot _of fiber." Jack nodded slightly, relaxing as much as he could back against the other man. "Relax. It's just me." Pitch moved his hands up to massage the pale shoulders, his thumbs working on the tense muscles.

Jack let out a soft sigh as the relaxing of his muscles started to distract from his pain. "I love you."

"I love you, Jack. No matter what. I can wait because I _know _I have hope." He alternated between digging and soothing the muscles, easing his husband's tension. Jack held his hands on Pitch's knees at his sides, stroking them absentmindedly as his body finally started to completely relax. "There we go. Nice and relaxed." Pitch moved his hands down, working on the muscles of Jack's forearms. "Trust me. I won't hurt you."

Jack slowly nodded his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I know."

"Then why are you so tense? Why do your muscles quiver under my fingers?"

"Because I'm still _trying_, Pitch. I haven't forgotten about them yet. They still come into my head. I still need time, _mon coeur_." Jack looked back at him over his shoulders with a sad look.

"Does my touch do that to you? Do you really...still remember them while you're in my arms?"

"Not as much as I used to."

"But you do. Even if it's a little...you _do_."

He sighed. "I'm trying..."

"I know...still hurts though." Pitch smiled but that little piece of information had hurt. A lot.

"I love you."

"I know you do. It still hurt."

"I'm sorry..." Jack stood up, stepping out of the tub and pulling a towel around himself before he limped over to collapse on the bed.

Pitch followed, not bothering with a towel. "Perhaps you could make it up to me. Somehow..."

"How? The only things I could think of that you would want would only lead to activities that would bring them back into my head."

"Even just one kiss? A single kiss from me brings you _that much pain_?"

"No...but one kiss is never enough for you."

"That hurt too, dearest."

"And you think _I_ don't hurt every time you complain about me being afraid of you? I don't want to be like this, Pitch. I don't want to think of being brutally raped by my ex every damn time I get touched by the man I love. I don't _want _this. And you act like I have the ability to just shut it all off."

"I'm sorry." Pitch sighed, backing away. "You should...sleep. I'll be in my usual place. I have work so I'll be up if you...if you need me." He pulled on a pair of pants, leaving the room. Jack didn't move from where he lay on the bed, letting himself drift off into a fitful sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Pitch laid his last essay aside, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He stood and poured a cup of coffee for himself, almost wishing he had more essays to grade. _Anything to distract me..._

He flopped back down on the couch with a groan and fell over to burrow his head against the arm. _I don't know what to do. I'm so tired...but I can't leave. Stay and be destroyed...or leave and be destroyed... _Pitch rolled over, moving closer to the couch back. "God, what a mess!"

* * *

_Flynn kneeled down in front of him, brushing their lips together almost teasingly gentle. "You're special, Jackie."_

"But why? What did I do to you, Flynn?! Why do you hate me so much as to do this?!"

_"Oh, it wasn't you, Jackie. It was your mother. She made me realize how wrong being gay is. Ever since, my friends and I have been...helping men like you see the wrongness in their lifestyles."_

_Jack looked up at him, eyes wide with terror. _"You..."

_"And you're one of the worst. That's why I took your blindfold off. I want you to see just who is doing this to you. I want you to see our faces in your nightmares for years to come. Every time you touch a man, I want you to know how __**wrong**__ it is." He pressed Jack's face into the ground and shoved his cock into the man's ass. "I want you to remember this pain. I want you to tremble at the mere thought of being touched by a man."_

Jack screamed in pain. "Flynn!" Tears streamed down his face as he curled into the fetal position in his sleep.

* * *

Pitch's eyes shot open when he heard Jack scream. _Flynn? Who's Flynn?_ By Jack's tone, it was obvious this name was not said with fondness. He looked at the clock to see that it was almost three in the morning. He reached out, grabbing his cell and dialing in hopes someone would pick up.

"_Da?_"

"Mr. North? Did Jack ever know anyone named Flynn?"

"_He was ex of Jack, I believe. Nice boy. Came to family gathering once, but then broke up days later. Why do you ask at this ungodly hour?_"

"Mr. North...Jack was raped and I think at least one of the assailants was this Flynn."

"_You must be joking. Did Jack tell you this?_"

"No. He...isn't really telling me anything. We aren't exactly on good terms right now. It's just...I heard him yell out just now. He said 'Flynn' and there was pain and fear in his voice...an he did mention that an ex was involved."

"_He is in pain? Then why the hell are you calling me and not helping him?!_"

"He doesn't want my help. It seems that I only make things worse for him."

"_That is not true. He loves you. And if what you say happened to him is true he needs that love now more than ever_."

"I certainly think so, but...he's afraid of me. He loves me, but he fears me. Mr. North...he _flinches_ every time I touch him. It reminds him of what happened." Pitch sighed, calming his breathing. "I think he should come and stay with you for a little while."

"_No. What he needs is you. If he flinches, then don't stop. No matter what, you have to remind him that touch can be loving too. You need to replace those bad memories with good ones between two of you. I will not let him come stay with me because I am not what he needs right now. Though I will continue to watch my granddaughter while you two figure things out._"

"I do keep trying. I keep touching him, and he flinches or pulls away. He looks at me and sees the faces of those who attacked him. I think we're making progress and then...I lose him again. He needs to be around someone who isn't _physically _invested in this. I _need _my husband, and he isn't ready for that. You don't need him as I do. Perhaps he'll feel safer."

"_He stays with you, Pitch. He needs you and your love and your patience and time. Don't give up on him when he needs you most._"

"Then perhaps you could come for a visit? I...I need a break. Some air. And so does he. I'll stay with him, but he needs to see someone else that's not me right now."

"_Last time I let you leave, you were gone for months and broke his heart._"

"I'll leave my passport, credit cards, and money there. I'll leave everything I would need with you. I'll only take my key to get back in. Nothing else."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "_Very well. Tomorrow I will come so you may get break. But day after is Christmas Eve. I will come that day and Christmas too, but you will not leave for those. He needs strong sense of family and support_."

"I understand. I'll call often so you know I'm not missing. Thank you...Dad."

"_You are welcome. Now, go be with him. I will be over tomorrow_."

"Alright. Good night." Pitch hung up, looking down the hall. He groaned as he stood and slowly entered the room. He settled down into the bed, pulling the smaller body into his arms.

Jack's eyes immediately snapped open, gasping for breath. He started to panic at being in someone's arms, but, as soon as he realized who was holding him, he stopped. Jack clutched himself to his husband, desperately trying to get as close as possible. He started to sob, burying his face in Pitch's chest. "Pitch..."

"Sleep, dearest. Calm. I'm here now. Hush." Pitch sang softly, his soft tenor settling over them like a blanket. Eventually the younger man cried himself back to sleep, but this time it was far more peaceful with his love's arms around him.

* * *

"Your father is coming over today." Pitch sipped his coffee, leaning against the counter as he read a book.

"Why? Is something wrong with Auréliane?"

"No. He's coming for you."

Jack's head shot up, looking at his husband with wide eyes. "B-but you said...you said you wouldn't leave."

"I'm not. He's coming to stay for a few days so I can...get some things done. I promised him everything I would need to leave, I'm putting in his keeping. All I'll take is my key to the apartment."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few hours each day. Just enough to give us both time...to breathe and think."

"E-each day? How many days?"

"The first two days. Christmas Day, I'll stay. He's only going to be here for three." Jack nodded slightly, looking back down at his uneaten bowl of soup. Before he could register what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around his husband's waist and his head burying into the man's chest. Pitch wrapped an arm around his husband, rubbing a hand up and down the back. "What's this? What's brought this on?"

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with me...I-I don't want you to leave..."

"Sweetling, I love you, but...I need time too. I'm tired and getting sick. We both need this time apart. It's not permanent. Only a few hours for a couple days."

"A few hours too long..." he muttered under his breath.

"I know, but we need this. _You _need this. For a few hours, you need...more than I can give you."

"All I'll ever need is _you_."

"It would seem I'm not enough nowadays."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_. Jack...we're broken."

"I'm the one who's broken. Not you."

"We both are. Us as a couple?" Pitch chuckled, the sound hollow. "We're barely holding on by a thread. We need this. I won't leave you, but...I need this time away. And you need this time to yourself. No pressure, no kisses or touches. Just peace."

Jack sighed. "Then kiss me. Kiss me in a way that will leave no doubt in my mind that you will come back to me."

"I can't. All I can do is promise...and hope you'll believe me."

"I won't let you leave until you kiss me, Pitch."

"Won't you? I'd hate to use force...or worse yet, your father."

Blue eyes glared up at him. "Dad's on _my_ side. _Kiss me_."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not explaining myself. I won't kiss you. End of discussion."

"If you won't kiss me then you at least owe me an explanation, damn it."

"I don't owe you anything. I need this time to remind myself the reasons for staying. My head tells me to run, that you _are _broken beyond repair. It's my heart that's on your side. I need this time so I can try and convince my mind to agree with my heart."

Jack pulled away from him, dumping his uneaten soup down the sink and stalking down the hall towards their room. "You've followed your heart on everything up until this. What's stopping you now?" He slammed the door shut, going to collapse on the bed.

Pitch opened the door and leaned against the frame. "You. You're what's stopping me." Jack only buried his head further under a pillow. "You're not trying, Jack. You lie there and sulk, and that's _all _you do. I try to help, and you push me away. I hold you, and all I get in return is the thought that it reminds you of _them_. Tell me, Jack. Am I not justified in being conflicted over staying?"

"Did you ever think that when I'm 'sulking' that's not all I'm doing? Everything that I'm feeling is all mental. My body reacts because my mind tells it to. When I'm just lying there 'sulking' I'm trying to figure out my own thoughts! I'm trying to sort out the good and the bad and push the bad away. My body _still_ reacts because I haven't finished sorting yet, Pitch."

"Then _tell _me! Talk to me! Don't wait until I touch you wrong or you scream out in your dreams. I should have known who did this to you. I shouldn't have had to rely on a nightmare!"

"I-I didn't tell you...because I was scared..." Jack's body shivered on the bed.

"Scared of what? Of me? It would seem that's a common thing nowadays."

"Not you. He...he told me that if I said anything to anyone that..." He choked back a sob. "That they'd come back for more..."

"And...you believed them?"

Jack slowly nodded his head. "After they did everything they did to me...who was I to believe that they wouldn't dare to do it again?"

"You stupid fool."

"How does that make me stupid?!"

"Jack...roll over." He watched as Jack shook his head. "You wanted a kiss. Do you not want one now?"

Jack turned to look up at him with blue eyes full of hope. "Really?"

"Of course. I'll kiss my stupid, foolish husband any day."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"Jack...you are so stupid, foolish...lovely, darling, precious and all _mine_." Jack sat up and turned towards him, holding his arms out to his husband. "Come here. I want _you _to kiss _me_." The younger man got out of the bed and limped over to Pitch, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet his own. LPitch clutched his husband close, running his fingers under the shirt to caress the skin. "So stupid."

Jack shivered against him. "Wh-why am I stupid?"

"You believed them. I will _never _let them hurt you again. You are _mine_, Jack Black-Frost. This body? This soul and mind? They're all mine. And you forget...I _am _Pitch Black-Frost. They've never gone against one like me."

Jack burst into tears again, his fingers gripping the front of his husband's shirt. "I love you."

"Jack...you are mine. Don't fear them. They're a nightmare, and I am very much real." Pitch took a hand, laying it over his heart. "Feel my heartbeat. I am living, flesh and blood, absolutely _devoted _to you."

He surged forward, pressing their lips together again, more firmly. "I love you so much."

"I don't care what they did to you. It saddens me that you were in pain, but you're still you. These bruises will heal, the cuts will close, and the memories will fade. Through it all, I will be here, holding you and kissing you. I will always love you, no matter what." One of Pitch's hands ran down to cup Jack's rear. "_This _is nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful, good, kind...you are _perfection_, Jack."

Jack only winced slightly at the touch, but to his surprise it was more out of the physical pain than the images that should have surfaced. He looked up at him through those blue eyes that were so full of love. "Kiss me..."

"No. Kiss _me_." The younger of the two reached up, gently pressing their lips together. As the seconds ticked by, he pressed harder, deepening the kiss. "I'm yours. I have always been yours. Anything you want, I'll do." Jack kissed him again, deepening it further as his body pressed completely against his husband's. "Jack...please. Don't do anything you don't want." Pitch's hands moved up, gently holding Jack's hips.

"I'm not..." Blue eyes met his husband's gold a little timidly, but he was positive he wanted this.

"Please, I...I won't be able to resist...to stop." Pitch looked at his husband desperately.

"I believe in you. I love you." Jack kissed him, tongue slipping into Pitch's mouth to slide along his.

"Please..." Pitch tightened his hold a little, moving his tongue to tangle with his husband's.

"Just...be gentle..." He moaned softly as the man's taste flooding his senses.

"As you command." He started to move forward, directing Jack back towards the bed. "Do you...need help?" Jack nodded his head, licking his lips slightly. "Arms up, my darling." Pitch took the bottom of Jack's shirt in his hands, slowly raising it up the pale torso. When it was around Jack's head, he held it there, kissing the full lips and pale neck.

Jack's hand came up to tangle in his husband's hair as they kissed. "I love you." He pulled at Pitch's shirt. "I love you so much."

"Lie down."

He laid back on the bed, taking a deep breath. "Remind me what it means to enjoy the pleasures of your flesh."

"Gladly." Pitch worked on pulling the pants and boxers down over the slim hips, throwing them aside. "Spread your legs. Show me how beautiful you are." Jack slowly did so, looking up at his husband and running his hands along the man's chest. Pitch was breathing heavily, his skin flushed. "Jack...we need lube. I'll...I'll have to either stick my tongue or my fingers in you."

His fingers froze for a second. "I...use your tongue." He picked the one that those men hadn't done to him. They'd said the tongue was too personal. He could be positive it was his husband and not one of them.

Pitch nodded but looked sad. "They used their fingers on you, didn't they?" Jack slowly nodded. "I'll want to try it, but...I'm willing to wait. Until you're comfortable."

"N-next time..."

"Next time?"

He nodded again. "I love you. I trust you. There _will_ be a 'next time.'"

Pitch felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Jack...I'll be very gentle. And then I'm going to cuddle with you. For hours and hours."

Jack reached down to wipe away that tear, feeling his own eyes starting to brim with tears of his own. "Show me what it's like to love you physically again."

"Legs around my waist. Hold me." Pale legs encircled his lover, pulling their bodies closer with a soft moan. Pitch moved down, slowly moving his tongue over the ring. "I love you. I love you. _Je t'aime, ich liebe dich, ti amo_...I'm yours, and you are _mine_."

"I love you." He felt his body automatically tense at the feel, but he forced himself to relax, only his grip on the sheets remaining tight.

Pitch moved his hands up, tangling his fingers with Jack's. "Gentle...so gentle...I'll make you feel whole again." Jack held his lover's hands, using those feelings of love to battle the images that tried to work into his head.

"Imagine me holding you. I kiss your forehead, your eyelids, your nose. I move down and tease your lips, not quite touching them. You open your mouth, silently begging for me, and I give in, letting you have all of myself." Pitch licked again, moving slower this time.

Jack's

breath hitched slightly. "I-I see you..."

"Imagine us on the couch, you on my lap, your lips on my neck. I'm reading our story to you, my hand playing with the strands of your hair. You nuzzle my skin, taking in my scent. I pull a blanket over, covering us both in warmth, comfort and love."

"I love you." He nodded.

"Imagine me loving you forever." Pitch slowly moved his tongue against the entrance, gently thrusting in. Jack's jaw tightened, but he didn't make a noise, gripping his lover's hands. "Jack...don't hold back. Let me hear you."

Jack moaned softly. "I-I love you."

"Good boy. I missed your sounds." Pitch thrust in a little deeper, holding his tongue in place. The younger man's breath hitched, back arching slightly. "I'll be gentle. So...so...gentle." Pitch moaned, licking around inside.

"Y-yes..." he gasped out.

Pitch slipped his tongue out, kneeling back to look down at his flushed, heavily-breathing lover. "You're beautiful."

Jack looked up at him. "I love you."

"What do you want, dearest? I'm yours."

"Make love to me. Show me what gentle means. Erase those men from my mind and replace them with thoughts of only you."

"As you command."

* * *

Pitch held his husband close, moving his fingertips up and down the pale back. "Well? How was it?"

"I-it wasn't...bad." He bit down on his fist when he tried to move. "I think...I think they tore something...inside me."

Pitch looked down worriedly, his fingers stopping in their movements. "What's wrong? What hurts?"

"It hurts _inside_ me."

"What does? Where in particular?"

"I-in my butt...really deep."

"Was this before...or after what we...?"

"Before."

"And you...you still...with me?"

"I wanted to."

"Jack..." Pitch leaned down, taking his husband's lips in a kiss and sneaking his tongue in to tangle with Jack's.

"I love you." He kissed him to the point of feeling dizzy.

Pitch moved a hand down, caressing the soft skin of Jack's hip before coming around under the thin legs. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Jack quickly shook his head. "N-no!"

"Then what? Would you like to try taking a bath? See if that helps?"

He nodded. "Isn't Dad supposed to come today?" he croaked.

"I think he'll forgive us. I'm healing my darling husband, after all." Pitch lifted Jack into his arms, taking him from the bed. He carried him into the bathroom, lowering both of them into the tub and turning the warm water on. Jack cringed as the water washed up against his sensitive skin. "Hush, dearest. Let it soothe. Let me heal you." Pitch cupped some water in his hand, softly pouring the water on his lover's skin. Jack grasped at Pitch's arms, gritting his teeth when the water started to run pink once again. "Don't look. Just...feel. Just feel how the warm water washes all of the pain and hurt away. Feel how it soaks into your skin. Feel how I hold you regardless of anything you see."

"It...hurts..."

"I know, dearest. I know. I'm trying." Jack felt the dizziness from before coming back along with a pain in his stomach. Pitch laid a hand on the man's forehead. "Fall back on me, sweetling. Rest. Spread your legs and let the water do it's job."

He leaned back, resting against his husband. "I love you..." Before he could stop, his eyes closed, and he passed out within seconds.

"Jack? Jack! Wake up!" Pitch shook his husband, gently but still forcefully.

Jack weakly looked up at him. "Wha...?"

"I was just...are you tired?"

He nodded. "And my stomach hurts...I think not eating...for days...is starting to catch up."

"Would you eat if I fed you with my mouth? Or...will you use a spoon?" Jack looked up at him again, giving a small breathless smile. He nodded. "Is that a nod for my mouth or a nod for the spoon?"

"Both..."

"Would you like me to use my mouth first and then we'll move on from there?"

"Mhmm."

"Wait here. I'll go grab us a little something." Pitch moved Jack forward a little, rising from the water and pulling a towel from the rack to wrap around his waist. Jack nodded, settling back against the edge of the tub and drifting off again.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Here's a pretty much pointless fluff chapter. Enjoy ****:)**

* * *

Pitch came back in the room with a bowl of strawberries, smiling down at his husband. For the first time in a long while, he looked peaceful and calm, almost angelic. "Ja-ack. Wake up. I have a little something for you." He kneeled down by the tub, rubbing noses with his husband.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, turning to look at him. "Hmmm?"

"Look." He held up the bowl, waving it tantalizingly in front of Jack's eyes. "Strawberries for my lovely strawberry."

Blue eyes brightened a little, looking up at his lover. "Will you feed them to me?"

"Mmmaybe..." Pitch got a coy look in his eye as he pulled the green top off a berry and put it between his lips, keeping one end out. He moved his head forward, rubbing the berry against his lover's mouth. Jack's lips opened just wide enough to bite down on the berry with a soft moan. "Want the rest?" Pitch quirked an eyebrow, watching his husband enjoy the sweet fruit.

"Mhmm." He leaned towards it again.

Pitch pulled away, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Open your mouth." When Jack's lips parted for him, he pulled Jack's head to his, moving his open mouth over his husband's. He pushed the rest of the berry in and swiped his tongue over Jack's in the process. He pulled back, licking Jack's lips and then his own. "You taste delicious."

Jack moaned, smiling up at him. "More...?"

"Do you want more?"

"Mhmm." He nodded. "And come back in here with me."

"Bossy." Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose before bringing the bowl closer and settling in across from his husband in the warm water. "Now...another." Pitch removed the green tops, holding the berries in his mouth by one half while he held the other half out to his husband. "Open wide, dearest."

Jack smiled, leaning closer and taking another bite. "I never thought strawberries could taste so delicious."

"Of course not. They're god awful. It's _me _that tastes so delicious." Pitch winked, holding out another berry.

"I think that they taste alright. You just make them _better_." He took another berry, only wincing slightly as it went down his throat.

"I do make them better. Among other things..." Pitch smiled, moving forward to press Jack against the side of the tub, moving his lips over Jack's full ones.

Jack nodded. "I love you."

"You say that a lot..." Pitch nibbled the full bottom lip. "I like it." He smiled, leaning back in to nibble under Jack's chin.

"I say it because it's true." He felt his stomach rumble again, not as painful as the last time but still there. "Do we have any more food? Soup maybe?"

"Still hungry?" Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling the body up enough to kiss and nip at the man's stomach. "Does this lovely tummy demand food?"

"It does. I'm starving."

"Should I carry my lovely husband into the kitchen? Would he like that, hmm?" Pitch moaned against the skin, licking around the belly button.

"Yes, please." He sighed happily.

"In my arms, sweetling. Make it easy for me to carry your heavy body around." Jack leaned forward, wrapping himself around his husband. "Good boy." Pitch stood, lifting Jack from the water. He reached down to grab a towel and wrap it around his husband. "Give me a second. Don't want your husband walking around naked, do you?" He rubbed noses with Jack.

"Grab me some pants too."

"Nope. It's a towel for you, and nothing else. Same for me." Pitch grabbed the towel he had been using before, re-wrapping it around his waist.

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "And what about when Dad gets here? Are you going to answer the door with both of us like this?"

"I told him to come later tonight. Said that we were...resolving our issues."

"Are you still going to leave?" He looked down at his feet.

"Perhaps to go to the loo or to grab a drink from the fridge or to grab a book. Is that the leaving you meant?"

"No. You said that Dad was coming so that you could leave...because you needed a break."

"Well, it seems that I've had to change my plans. Your father _is _still coming...and I'm staying. Remember, I can be cranky if I don't get any, but then after...I'm such a lamb." Pitch looked at his husband innocently, the wicked gleam in his eye obvious.

Jack wrapped his arms around him, whispering, "Thank you..."

"For what? For seducing you back into my bed?"

"For not leaving."

"So...nothing about the seduction?" Pitch shrugged, wrapping a hand around Jack's waist. "Pity."

"I love you." He buried his face in the man's chest.

"For...? Come now, you know you want to mention it. 'I love you for staying with me and seducing me back into your bed like a good husband.' Come on...say it."

"I love your dick." Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "Now, feed me."

"Is that all I am to you? A dick?" Pitch sighed, banging his head against the wall.

"You know that's not true. I wouldn't have let just anybody touch me like you did so soon after...after _that_ happened. I love you, but I swear that if you don't feed me again soon I'm going to faint again."

"Say it. Say what I told you."

Jack sighed. "Thank you for re-acquainting me with your body. Thank you for showing me once again that touches can be loving and gentle."

Pitch raised his head, smiling. "Good enough. Come, lover." Pitch opened his arms wide. "Time for food." Jack rolled his eyes with a small smile of his own before limping from the bathroom. Pitch came up behind his husband, scooping him up with a laugh. "Nope. You're my lover, and, as such, you will be treated like the loving husband you are."

"If I'm the loving one, shouldn't I be the one carrying you?"

"Perhaps...but right now, you deserve some pampering and _I_ need you in my arms."

"What I need is a kiss from my husband, for him to be a little more careful, some ice for my hip, and for food to be in my stomach."

"Done. I'm always careful, done and done. Anything else?" Pitch carried his husband down the hall. "Hold on! When was I not careful?"

"When you just picked me up." He winced a little. "My hip is still bothering me, _mon coeur_."

"Is it?" Pitch gently plopped his husband on the counter, leaning down to kiss the hip in question. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt this lovely hip? Maybe I should kiss it before I put some ice on."

Jack chuckled softly. "You already _are _kissing it."

"Maybe it needs a little more." Pitch pushed his husband back so that the smaller body was laid out on the cool counter. "Perhaps it needs love more than ice. Gentle...gentle...love." Pitch moved the towel down, sucking and kissing on the skin.

"I think it needs some ice." He put a hand to his head. "And _food_."

"Really?" Pitch went to the fridge, hiding behind the door for a second before closing it and coming to stand by Jack's head. "Open wide, sweetling."

Jack's mouth opened. "What is it?"

"Don't ask questions. Now close your eyes." Jack rolled his eyes before closing them. Pitch brought the spoon to the pale lips, gently spreading the smooth yogurt on Jack's tongue. "Close your mouth, and tell me how it tastes. No peeking, now."

"It tastes...cool. Kind of tangy, I guess."

"Good. Now, open again." He spread some more on the pink tongue.

"Why can't I know what it is?"

"Because I said so. Here's some more."

Jack eagerly swallowed down each spoonful. He sat up suddenly when he realized what it was. "It's just yogurt!"

"Yes, you darling creature. It's just yogurt, and you are just wonderful." Pitch smeared yogurt on his lips, coming close for a kiss.

"Why were you being so secretive about yogurt?"

"Because I wanted to see how trusting you were. See how much you've improved. Perhaps even see if you could put your _complete_ trust in another."

"And did I pass the test?" Jack took the cup of yogurt from his husband, quickly spooning the last of it into his mouth hungrily.

"With flying colors. I see now that you're mine again, not theirs."

"For now..."

"And...what is that supposed to mean, lover?"

"I-I don't know if they'll come back...What if this is just a brief...calm? What if they come back?"

Pitch sighed, shaking his head. "What a pessimistic lover I have." He hopped up on the counter, taking the cup and spoon from Jack and taking his chin in his fingers. "You listen to me, Jack Black-Frost. This is no 'brief calm.' This is _you_. This is you coming back to me. This is my husband, the one I love above _all_ others. They may try to come back, but we won't let them. They've overstayed their welcome, I think. Time to slam the door in their faces and give them a royal salute of 'fuck off!'"

"You...you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! I enjoy having my husband back and more than two people in our bed is _certainly _a crowd...well, unless it's our daughter...or we get a dog."

"I love you." Jack leaned in, gently kissing his husband.

"How much, sweetling?"

"More than anything."

Pitch pushed him back down, covering the smaller body with his own. "Really? Enough to move your head back and give me your throat?"

"Mhmm." Jack stretched his head out, revealing his bruised skin to his husband.

The man leaned down, kissing the injured skin. He worshipped the skin, especially where paleness was replaced with harsh black and blue markings. "Enough to let me taste you?" Jack's breath hitched slightly, but he nodded his head. Pitch worked on the knot, slowly uncovering Jack's lower half. "Enough to trust that I will _never _hurt you? Enough to believe that I will worship every inch of skin on your body?"

"Mhmmm." He nodded again. Pitch kissed down the body, keeping his promise to worship every inch. He pressed his lips to the skin gently, and when he reached Jack's cock, he took it in his hand softly, placing soft kisses to the skin. Jack shifted slightly beneath him, not wanting to open his legs to the man for fear of revealing the spot on the towel beneath him that was undoubtedly bloodied by that point.

"Don't hide from me, dearest." Pitch spread the pale legs, pressing kisses into the skin. He quickly glanced down and cringed when he saw the towel, but he kept going. He traced soft fingertips over the skin, writing his name over and over.

Jack closed his eyes, taking a calming breath. "I love you."

"I love you, sweetling. Always." Pitch moved back up, slowly taking him into his mouth and down his throat. Jack moaned, reaching down to bury one hand in his lover's hair while the other gripped the edge of the counter tightly. "Dearest...can I start moving?"

Jack nodded his head. "Y-yes."

Pitch bobbed, alternating between fast and slow movements and moaning around the flesh. One hand slid up Jack's torso to cup his cheek while the other held a hip, the long fingers massaging the skin. "Mine. Always mine. Every moan, every inch, every imperfection...mine."

Jack moaned louder, looking down at him. "Wh-what imperfections?"

"Your stubbornness...your astounding beauty...your inability to withstand heat...did I mention your stubbornness?" Pitch released Jack with a pop, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking up the sweet drops.

"Ah! Yes...you did."

"Good. Stubbornness is your biggest imperfection. Possibly your _only_ imperfection. However..." Pitch sucked hard on the tip. "...it makes for good fun."

"You _would_ think so."

"Don't you? I can stop if you're not having fun." Pitch moved away, licking his lips.

"N-no."

"No? You're not having fun? Then perhaps it is good that I stopped." Pitch took the towel, wrapping his husband back up.

"Pitch..." he moaned.

"Yes, my dearest love?"

"Please..."

"What? What do you want now, selfish creature?"

"Don't leave me like this."

"Like what? Erect? I would help you, but you weren't having fun. I can't do anything with that."

"I never said that."

"Then you _were_ having fun? Admit it. Your stubbornness can make for good fun. Admit it...and I'll take care of you."

"Pitch...suck me."

"Only if you say, 'Pitch, I'm yours forever. Suck me, make love to me and stay with me always. You were right about everything.'"

"I...I'm yours. Finish me, love me, never leave me."

"Close enough." Pitch pulled the towel from his husband's body again, swooping down to engulf Jack in warm, moist heat.

"Ah!" Jack's grip tightened again, and he bit down on his lip.

"Jack...come. Release all your anger, all your pain. Let it run down my throat and out of that beautiful body of yours." It wasn't even a minute later that Jack came, spilling himself into his husband's mouth. Pitch sucked down the warm liquid, drawing it from his lover's body. When Jack was finished, he leaned back, licking his lips again. "Feel better?" Jack lay there on the counter, his chest heaving. He slowly nodded his head. "Say it. A lover takes pleasure in hearing what his loved one has to say."

"Y-you give my body pleasure when I thought I might never feel it again."

Pitch smiled down at his husband, reaching out to stroke a flushed cheek with his thumb. "Jack...I want you in my bed. Not just for sex...but for always. For cuddling, for talking. Just to be there. I _need _you now."

Jack leaned into the man's hand. "I love you."

"You do say that a lot."

"Because it's true."

"Is it now? I remember when it was almost a punishment for you to say it. Now...you say it so often."

"I almost lost you...I'll never stop saying it."

"Good boy. Kiss me." Jack sat up, pulling his husband into a kiss. "Never stop doing this either. Always kiss me. If I don't reach for you...reach for me."

"I will." He nodded, nuzzling their noses together.

"Jack...let's go to bed. I have a need to hold you for a few hours before your father arrives." Jack kissed him again before sliding off the counter. He grabbed two apples from the little basket on the counter and started back towards their room. "Dearest, you're forgetting something."

"Hmmm?" Jack stopped mid-bite, turning back towards his lover and holding a hand out to him.

Pitch hopped down from the counter, scooping him up and opening his mouth. "That's better. And I would love some of that."

Jack smiled and held the apple away from him after finishing his bite. "I'm the hungry one. You don't get any."

"Either I get a bite of apple, or I get a bite of you. Which is it to be, husband mine?" Jack thought for a moment before he took another bite of the apple, holding one end of the chunk between his teeth and leaning closer to his husband's mouth.

"You clever minx. A bit of both." Pitch leaned forward, taking half of the chunk and kissing Jack along the way. "I was quite brilliant to marry you when I could."

"Indeed. Now, no more apple for you."

"No? Then it would seem I'll get that bite of you after all." Pitch leaned forward, jokingly nibbling on his lover's neck. Jack let out a soft sigh but continued to eat his apple. "I love you, Jack. _Especially _your stubbornness." Pitch continued to nibble, carrying his husband toward their bedroom.

"Probably because it's the only thing that can stand up to _your_ stubbornness."

"Ouch. Touché, my dearest." He lowered Jack to the bed, not letting go as he lay on the smaller body and pressed his nose into Jack's shoulder. "Perhaps I need to be. If I wasn't stubborn, I don't think you would have come back."

"After I had to beg multiple times for you not to leave me. Your stubbornness isn't as strong as you think." He smirked.

"It's strong when I need it to be. Trust me, sweetling. If I had really wanted to leave, I would have. However, a larger part of me fought back and demanded I seduce you."

"I'm sure it did. I believe that part of you that forces you to seduce is _always_ your strongest urge." He started on his second apple.

Pitch grabbed Jack's wrist, bringing the apple down to his mouth for a bite. "I meant my heart, you foolish creature. Although...that part of me did put in a word or two."

"Hey! My apple!" He pulled it back up to his own mouth.

"And this is mine." Pitch moved his head, gently biting Jack's neck.

Jack had to close his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath and push away the image that tried to surface. He nodded. "All yours."

"Good boy. You're learning." Pitch brought the apple back to his mouth, taking another bite.

"Would you stop it?" He pulled the fruit away. "At this rate, I'm going to make you go back to the kitchen to get me more food."

"Which I will gladly do." Pitch brought his husband's mouth down to his, pushing the apple piece between the pink lips with his tongue.

Jack moaned slightly, chewing the piece and swallowing it. "Good. Then go get me some soup."

"Come with me."

He rolled his eyes. "You literally just brought me back here."

"So? What's your point? It isn't my fault I don't like to be without you for even a moment."

"The point is that you've been carrying me back and forth from the kitchen all morning," he chuckled.

"Maybe because I like to carry you around and have you in my arms. Is that a crime?" Pitch took Jack's chin between his fingers, bringing the pink lips closer for a kiss.

"Not in the slightest. Just a little counterintuitive, if you ask me." Jack smiled at him.

"Good thing I'm not. Now, will you come with me or must I find food alone?"

He thought for a moment. "Can you get me a new towel first?"

"I can do one better." Pitch rose from the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and sleep pants from a drawer. "Hips up, lover."

"But if I don't stop bleeding, I'm going to ruin both of these." He still lifted his hips as much as he could for the man.

"I can't do anything about that. Your body is trying to heal itself." Pitch pulled the towel from around Jack, dropping it to the side with a glance. His long fingers moved the boxers up the man's legs to cover his lower half. "If you bleed, you bleed. I'll get the stains out or I'll just buy you some new clothes. No big deal if you can recover."

Jack slowly nodded. "Alright." He held his arms out to his lover. "Gentle, please."

"Always." Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, the other under Jack's legs, lifting him up and off the bed. "Was that gentle enough for you?"

"Mhmm." He nodded again, burying his face in his husband's neck.

"You are so beautiful..." Jack reached up, pushing their lips together.

* * *

**Review please! ^^**


	66. Chapter 66

Pitch lay his husband on the couch, licking the tip of his nose. "Sit here. I'll bring you some soup, which you _will _eat this time, yes?"

"Yes. I'll actually eat it this time." He chuckled.

"Good boy." Pitch stood, walking into the kitchen and only minutes later his rich tenor flowing from the area. _"__N__ur wer die Sehnsucht kennt/ Weiß, was ich leide!/ Allein und abgetrennt/ Von aller Freude,/ Seh ich ans Firmament/ Nach jener Seite./ Ach! der mich liebt und kennt,/ Ist in der Weite./ Es schwindelt mir, es brennt/ Mein Eingeweide./ Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt/ Weiß, was ich leide!"_

"What are you singing, _mon coeur_?" Jack sleepily put his chin on the back of the couch, watching his husband moving around the kitchen.

"It's called '_Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt_.' It's a poem by Goethe."

"What's it mean?"

"The title or the whole song?"

"All of it."

"_None but the lonely heart/ Can know my sadness/ Alone and parted/ Far from joy and gladness/ Heaven's boundless arch I see/ Spread out above me/ Oh what a distance drear to one/ Who loves me/ None but the lonely heart/ Can know my sadness/ Alone and parted/ Far from joy and gladness/ Alone and parted far/ From joy and gladness/ My senses fail/ A burning fire/ Devours me/ None but the lonely heart/ Can know my sadness_."

Jack frowned. "Why are you singing such a sad song?"

"Because it's beautiful...and it sounds better in German."

"It _was_ beautiful...but still."

"Have I upset my lover with my sad song?"

Jack held up his hand, pinching his thumb and forefinger together to indicate "just a little."

"Would you feel better with a kiss?" The younger man nodded. "And maybe a change in soundtrack?"

"Mhmm."

Pitch softened his tone, coming over to sing to his lover. "_Some enchanted evening/ When you find your true love,/ When you feel him call you/ Across a crowded room,/ Then fly to his side,/ And make him your own/ Or all through your life you/ May dream all alone./ Once you have found him,/ Never let him go./ Once you have found him,/ Never let him go._"

Jack smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, husband." Pitch leaned forward, taking the bottom lip between his teeth for a quick nibble before kissing his love. "Feel better?"

He nodded. "Now, where's my soup?"

"Cooking, you impatient, beautiful creature. You distracted me a little with your dislike of my song."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been singing such a sad song I wouldn't have had to say that I don't like it."

"Forgive me for knowing only sad songs. They always sound so much better." Pitch leaned close, rubbing noses with his husband. "They also get me kisses from hot young artists."

Jack smiled. "There are still pretty songs that aren't sad, you know? And I'm not going to be young forever. You're going to have to come up with a new nickname for me eventually."

"Never. You'll always be hot and young to me. Besides, that sounds a lot better than 'old, wrinkly househusband.'"

"Who says a nickname has to do with my age and appearance?"

"Fine. How about 'sweetling,' 'dearest,' 'lover,' and 'my heart's treasure'? Any of those work? I must tell you, I will probably be using all of them in the future whether you like them or not."

"I suppose those are acceptable. I find I have grown quite fond of them."

"I should hope so. I use them often enough. And...what will you call me? I'm certainly not arrogant anymore, and my prick won't always be so impressive."

"But you'll always be _my_ arrogant prick. And you'll always be arrogant. Your love for me hasn't changed that."

"Jack! Sly minx, if I must change my nickname, so must you."

"I will not. Always and always you will be an arrogant prick, so there is no need for mine to change."

"Fine. Then you will _always and always _be my hot young artist. Besides, you _are _eleven years younger than me, so you are young." Pitch stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Only in comparison to you." Acting on a whim, Jack quickly leaned forward, taking that tongue into his mouth. "When I'm eighty you won't be able to say that so easily anymore."

Pitch moaned, cupping the back of Jack's neck and holding him close. "You will always be my hot young artist. No arguments,or I will be forced to kiss you thoroughly and completely."

"There will _always_ be arguments."

"Always?" Pitch pushed Jack back, lying on top of him. "Is that a promise?"

He nodded. "Always."

"Kiss me, husband, and make it good." He smiled, leaning close. Jack closed the distance between them, kissing the man deeply and thoroughly. "Mmm...delicious." Pitch licked his lips, getting off of his husband. "Stop distracting me, sexy minx. I need to cook your food!" He chuckled, swaying his hips provocatively on his way back to the kitchen.

"Indeed. I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are." Pitch began to sing his German song again, slowly stirring the soup.

"So hurry it up." Jack settled back on the couch, stretching out across the cushions with a yawn and letting his eyes drift closed.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Bossy little lover."

"Good..." He mumbled as he curled up on his side, his mind fading into sleep.

"_If I didn't care would it be the same?/ Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?/ And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?/ Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?_" Pitch poured the soup into a bowl, carrying it over to the couch. "Wakey wakey, sweetling. Food time."

Blue eyes snapped open, and he shot up, looking around panicked for a moment. When he noticed Pitch, Jack almost immediately calmed back down, flopping back onto the cushions and putting an arm over his eyes with a groan.

"Well, seems my little darling was having a bad dream." Pitch put the bowl down on the table, placing quick kisses on his lover's lips. Jack nodded slowly, trying to calm his breathing. He quickly caught his husband's face, holding him still for a lingering kiss. "Want to tell me about it?" Pitch pulled his husband up and onto his lap, laying the white-haired head on his shoulder.

He burrowed into Pitch's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. "I-it was them again. I could see them as they were...tying me up."

Pitch lifted a wrist to his mouth, kissing the skin. "It was only a nightmare. Look! We're both still here. And with soup to boot."

"Thank you...for waking me up. They were just about to..." He couldn't finish, gently kissing his husband's neck.

"But they didn't. You're safe, and you're here with me. Warm...safe...and very much loved." Pitch nuzzled into the white hair, kissing the top of Jack's head softly.

"I love you."

"How much?" He rubbed a hand up and down Jack's back, soothing his husband.

"More than anything."

"Really? I'm pleased to hear it." Pitch reached down, picking up the bowl. He held his other arm out, the bowl in front of Jack. He dipped the spoon and brought it to Jack's lips. "Open, lover. Here comes the plane!" Pitch made little engine noises, moving the spoon from side to side.

Jack took the spoonful into his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Do that again and I'll punch you."

Pitch dipped the spoon again. "Punch me and I'll take you to bed again. Here comes the landing!"

The younger man ignored the spoon this time, snatching the bowl from his lover and bringing it straight to his mouth. He gulped down the delicious broth with a soft moan, loving how the warmth eased the pain in his throat.

"Impatient." Pitch took the spoonful into his own mouth, enjoying the taste.

He held the now empty bowl up to his husband, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "More?"

"Of course, my dearest." Pitch gently pushed Jack off his lap, going into the kitchen to refill the bowl. "Want anything else while I'm up?"

"Some tea, maybe?"

"What kind, dearest?"

"Any kind. I just want something warm."

"Warmer than me?" Pitch chuckled, putting a pot on to boil.

"You know what I mean." Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do I? Perhaps I like to tease you, or you just hurt my feelings." Pitch stuck his tongue out, chuckling.

"I think you just like to tease me."

"Maybe. Will I get a punishment kiss if I do?"

"I'm not sure why I would punish you with something that you would actually enjoy."

"True. I'll have to drown my sorrows in tea and soup."

"Indeed. Perhaps you'd be willing to share those with me? Maybe even feed them to me?" He sent his husband a mischievous smile.

"If I can get a kiss...maybe."

"How about you feed me and kiss me at the same time?"

"Mmmm..." Pitch thought for a moment, although he knew what he was going to choose. He took the pot from the stove, pouring the water in two cups and adding the tea bags. "That might be a better option."

"I agree."

"Perhaps you could make yourself look...appealing to me? Tempt me to come over there."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's a little hard to do that when I'm covered in bruises and bleeding out of my ass."

"You are beautiful, Jack...no matter what."

"Then that should be tempting enough for you to come over here."

"Nope. Tempt me, lover. Seduce me."

"Pitch, please." He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Royal salute, dearest. They've overstayed their welcome." Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Seduce me. Be my husband, Jack. Only see me." Jack flopped back down onto the cushions with a sigh, curling on his side. "Look at me, Jack. Look at me with the love I _know _you feel for me."

"I do love you, but I'm not feeling up to seducing."

"Just look at me. Look at me the way you did when we married. Look at me the same way you did when we first made love. All you need to do is look at me."

Jack sat up again with a groan, looking over the back of the couch at his husband. "I love you."

"You're not looking at me the same, but...somehow I'm still seduced."

"I'm _trying_."

"And succeeding. I love you, Jack."

He held his hands out to the man. "Hold me..."

Pitch put the cups and bowl on a tray, bringing it over to the couch. "Kiss me, then have your tea and soup. And then, afterwards...I'm going to reacquaint you with pleasurable touches." Jack gently cupped the side of the man's face, bringing him close for a soft kiss. "Does this meet with your approval?" Jack nodded, kissing him again. "Jack...I'm not waiting. I'll heat these up later. Let's go to bed now."

"I-I can't. I'm not ready to...again."

"I won't...in you. Just lie back, and let me kiss you down there." Jack slowly nodded his head, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Good boy."

* * *

"Jack, I'm going out for a couple of hours. I'm sure you and your father will have fun while I'm gone."

Jack's eyes shot up to him. "Y-you said you weren't going to leave."

Pitch zipped up his coat, turning to smile down at his lover. He put a finger under Jack's chin and moved his head up more. "Would you like to come with me? I was just going to do some shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"None of your business. Would you like to come or not?"

Jack thought for a moment. Yes, he wanted to go, but he quickly realized that he'd only be a hindrance to his husband. It's never fun to have to lug around a man with a bum hip when you're trying to shop. "No...I'll just stay here." He smiled up at him.

"Wrong answer." Pitch went to the closet, throwing a sweater and some sweatpants onto his lover. "You, dressed."

"Wha-?" He tried to struggle against Pitch but only failed miserably. "I can hardly walk, Pitch. I'll only slow you down. And besides, you said that it's none of my business what you were shopping for."

"Still, I'd like to have my husband with me. And I don't mind going slowly. Where am I rushing to, especially if you're with me?"

"But what about Dad? Shouldn't he be here soon?"

"He can meet us at the store. Come now, lover. Will you really let me leave, for _hours and hours_? I might forget to call..."

"N-no...I'll go."

"Good boy. I'll take you shopping and maybe to get some lunch. We're going to have _fun_, my little love."

"Sounds like a date."

"Yes...yes it is. So, Mr. Frost...will you go out with me?" Pitch got down on a knee, holding his hand out. "I promise to have you home before your curfew."

"I would love to." Jack took the offered hand, shakily getting to his feet.

"Could I maybe have...a kiss? I know this is only our second date, but I think we know each other enough for one little kiss."

"I suppose..." He leaned down, pressing his lips to the man's forehead with a smile.

"Could I maybe have a kiss...here?" Pitch tapped on his lips, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Jack shook his head. "What do you think I am, Mr. Black? Some slut? It'll take much more wooing to win such a kiss from me."

"I think you're anything but a slut, Mr. Frost. I think you are _wonderful_. Beautiful, caring...darling."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, sir. But perhaps starting our date might."

"Flattery doesn't work? So...it'll be pointless to say that you look gorgeous today, or that I'm really looking forward to our date?"

"I know for a fact that I don't look gorgeous, and if we don't leave now I will call Dad to take me on our date himself. With or without you."

"Oh!" Pitch clutched his chest, falling onto his back on the floor.

"Alright then. Bye." Jack limped through the door, heading for the front door.

The older man lay on the floor, his arms behind his head and a smile on his face. "Alright. Bye. Have fun." He closed his eyes, his foot tapping to some tune.

"If you get your butt out here, _then_ I'll give you a kiss."

Pitch quickly made his way out to his husband, dipping the man down and giving him a deep kiss with a smirk. "Let's go, shall we?"


	67. Chapter 67

Pitch closed the door and locked it behind them. He caught up with Jack, walking along slowly beside him. They took the elevator down to the car garage. "If you want to wait, I'll get the car and bring it back. Give your hip a rest." Jack only nodded, looking down at his feet as his hands stuffed into his pockets. Pitch walked off to find the car, bring it around and stopping in front of Jack. He got out and came around to open the door for his husband.

"Thanks." He slowly lowered himself down into the low seat and pulled the door shut behind him.

Pitch got back in, steering the car out of the garage. They drove in silence to the mall, Jack looking out the window and Pitch keeping his eyes on the road. He pulled up in front of the mall, stopping the car. "You can either wait here for me, or you can go on ahead. I can meet you here."

"I-I'll wait." Jack took a deep breath before stepping out of the car, shakily looking around as it finally started to dawn on him where he was.

Pitch pulled away from the curb and quickly parked the car. He got out, walking back to where Jack was still waiting, and stopped alongside his husband, looking ahead. "Ready?" Jack nodded, taking the man's hand tightly in his own. Pitch brought their hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Come." He walked forward, his long legs creating a growing distance between them. Their grip was suddenly broken when a group accidentally walked through the space between them.

"Pitch..." Jack fought to keep up with his husband, limping along and trying to find the tall man through thick of people surrounding him. Jack suddenly frolimpid finally dawning on him just how busy the mall was the day before Christmas Eve. _Wh-what if I see them here? What if they take me again? _"P-pitch?" His head spun, swearing that he had seen one of those faces go by in a flash. He cringed when someone brushed against his side.

"Please try to keep up." Pitch came up behind his husband, taking a pale hand and laying it in the crook of his elbow. He shoved the hand on that arm in his pocket and trapped the fingers against his arm. "Jesus, you're worse than a little kid."

"I-I...I thought I saw him." Jack gripped the arm tightly, looking around with scared eyes to watch for any possible threat.

"You didn't see anyone. You're safe." Pitch walked along slowly, his gaze focused. His muscles were tense, especially where Jack's hand gripped him.

"H-how do you know that? He could be here. Any of them could be here."

"True...but you're not alone, are you? It won't be so easy this time if they should dare to approach."

"But what if they hurt you too? You're associated with me..."

"You really think some _boys _could hurt me? Please." Pitch scoffed.

Jack stayed silent for a little bit. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. Enjoying the...small break."

"You said you needed to go shopping."

"It'll...depend on how the day goes."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...never mind. It's not important."

"It _is_ important. Pitch...why are you upset with me? I-is it because I can't..." He looked down.

"Yes...and no."

"If you want to fuck me so bad, then do it. If you want me to bleed again, then do it." Jack pulled away from the arm and ignored the odd looks he got from people as they passed by.

"Jack, calm down. We can talk about this later."

"No! I want to talk about this _now_. Here I am, terrified out of my mind, and you could hardly give a shit just because I'm a little incapacitated and couldn't just let you fuck me."

Pitch clapped a hand over Jack's mouth. "Jack...shut up. Just shut the _fuck _up. You want to know why I'm upset? I hate that I can't make love to my husband without him cringing in fear. I hate that he has to suffer one _moment _because some men are lower than humanity's lowest. I hate that I love you desperately and _hopelessly, _and every day I watch as the small step of progress we take is erased. I hate that you look at me as if I would _ever _attack you. I came today to buy you a fucking present because I love you! I'm at war with myself and the only thing I know for certain anymore is that I love you more than life itself. So you know what? Go bleed. Go suffer and cry and believe that I'm a prick. Go on and fall out of love with me. Go on!"

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill. "I-it's not you I'm afraid of anymore. Can't you see that? They resurface in my dreams, and you just...you catch me off guard sometimes."

"Do you even realize what you just said? 'It's not you I'm afraid of _anymore_.'" Pitch let his hand drop. "It's things like that. My own husband was afraid of me, and you don't even realize that there are times you still are."

"It's not _you_. It was just touch in general. I would have reacted the same to anyone."

"But you didn't. You only reacted that way to _me._" Pitch shook his head, rubbing his eyes harshly with his hand. "This was a mistake."

"You were the only person I saw!"

"I suddenly find I want to go home."

"Then go home."

"What happened to us, Jack? We used to love each other. We used to be so happy. Just minutes ago we _were_. You used to look at me as if...as if you could imagine no one better. Now..." Pitch sighed, walking away, his long legs carrying him.

Jack didn't follow after him. He went to the food court, sitting miserably at a table as a tear rolled down his cheek. "What happened was that my husband didn't believe he was strong enough to see the progress that _has _been made..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Pitch walked to the door, slowly coming to a stop. He breathed deeply, looking back. "Damn," he growled. He walked to the edge and looked around. There, in the food court, his eye found his husband, and his long legs quickly carried him to the table. He stood behind the small body, looking down at the man. "I think I know what happened to us." Jack didn't bother answering, only wiping frustratedly at the tears on his face. "We're both stupid and foolish and hotheaded. Me more than you."

"Yeah, you are." He sniffled with a small smile.

"Is that seat taken?"

Jack nodded. "I was saving it for my husband, but I don't know...is he back?"

"Unfortunately, I think I saw him driving away." Pitch slipped into the seat across from Jack. "I saw you and said 'foolish bastard, leaving behind such a beauty.'" Pitch held a hand out. "The name's Pitch Black. How do you do?"

He took the hand, shaking it. "I'm Jack Black-Frost, and I'm in love with an idiot who isn't aware of his own strength."

"Funny story. I'm also in love. With a beautiful fool who is determined to make me see my own faults often."

"We have so much in common."

"It would seem so. Perhaps you would like to speak further on these commonalities? My husband won't be home for a few hours so I can stay and chat."

"Maybe if my throat wasn't so parched. I might be more willing to talk if I had...a drink?"

"Mr. Black-Frost? I think I'd like to kiss you."

"I don't usually move so fast when I've only just met someone...but I suppose I can make an exception for you."

"Thank you. I'm extremely honored." Pitch leaned forward, gently moving his lips over Jack's. "And I can safely say that while your husband may want to fuck you, he'll settle for activities of...other varieties."

"I love you..." He cupped the man's cheek. "And I'm sorry."

"You hardly know me, Mr. Black-Frost, but I think I can safely say that I'm also in love with you." Pitch leaned into the caress, kissing the palm. "Run away with me. Leave that prick husband of yours."

"I would love to...but I can't at the moment."

"Why not?"

"You see...as much as I may love you, I am still so desperately in love with my husband, and I would never willingly do anything to hurt him. Also, my father will be here soon, bringing with him our most beautiful daughter."

"You have a daughter? I'm sorry, Mr. Black-Frost, but that's too much for me. If you'll give me a second, I'll bring your husband to you." Pitch turned around for a moment before turning back. "Hello, lover."

Jack chuckled. "Tis a shame you weren't here just a moment ago, _mon coeur_. There was a man here who was quite nice, and I believe he was interested in me."

"Was he? Perhaps I'll have to find him and show him who's boss. Would you like that?"

"No." He reached out to to take his husband's hand. "I want you to stay right here. With me."

"Jack, I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?" Jack slowly stood with a small wince, holding his hand out to Pitch.

* * *

Pitch pulled his pants up, delighting in the feeling of cum dripping down out of him. "Damn, lover. You were wonderful."

Jack sucked on the man's neck, leaning heavily back against the wall. "I love you."

"And I love you, Mr. Black-Frost. Especially when you're flushed like you are right now." Pitch ran a hand down Jack's chest, wiping up his cum. "I certainly made a mess of your chest, didn't I?"

"You certainly did. The question is, though, are you going to help me clean it up?"

"Perhaps." Pitch held his fingers to his husband's lips. "Taste me. See if it's as good as you remember."

Jack took a finger between his lips, sucking the taste into his mouth with a soft moan. "Delicious."

"As are you. So delicious." Pitch licked a line up Jack's neck, blowing on the wet trail.

He shivered. "So happy..."

"Am I forgiven? Has my...ring pleased you?"

Jack nodded. "You're forgiven...for now."

"For now? Will I have to gift you my ring again soon?"

"For you will undoubtedly do something stupid again sometime in the future."

"Then..." Pitch pushed Jack against the wall, nibbling on the skin of his neck. "...perhaps I should start apologizing now...while we're here and in the mood." Pitch chuckled, biting his lover's earlobe.

Jack moaned softly. "We should go back."

"Should we? I'm quite enjoying this." Pitch pulled his pants back down just enough as he turned around and took Jack in his hand, leading him back to the tight ring. He pushed himself backwards, feeling the man's tip inside him again.

The younger man gasped a bit, unable to resist pushing himself in a little. "Dad is waiting for us..."

"Let him wait." Pitch pushed back further, taking more inside.

"Pitch..." His hands gripped the man's hips tightly.

"Yes, dearest? Something to say?" Pitch put his hands over Jack's, twining their fingers together.

"W-we're in a _public _restroom." He thrust in again.

"Are we? I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted by the lovely cock in my ass. Let me...take care of it." He thrust forward before slamming back down.

Jack groaned, his grip tightening, and he stopped his thrusts when his hip started to flare up. "Keep going, Pitch."

Pitch moved a hand back, placing it over Jack's hip. "Pain?" Gold eyes shot over his shoulder to look deep into bright blue ones.

He nodded, looking at his lover breathlessly. "D-don't stop."

"Which is better? Slow or fast?"

"Either."

Pitch gently pused his lover down to sit on the ceramic seat before straddling Jack's legs and pushing him in again. "I love you." He moved himself up and down, quickly taking his husband deep inside. Jack moaned, leaning forward to suck on Pitch's neck and nibbling on the flesh. "Come, lover. Bite me...and come in me." Jack bit down on the sensitive skin, muffling his noises as he released inside his lover again. Pitch groaned, grabbing the base of his cock. "Jack...would you suck me? It's alright if you say 'no.'"

Jack nodded. "Come to me, _mon coeur_."

"On your knees. Please..." Jack lifted his lover away from his dick, slowly kneeling down in front of him and taking Pitch's length in his mouth. Pitch moaned, bracing his hands on the wall. "Jack! I'm...I'm close! Harder...make it good," he hissed as quietly as he could. Jack sucked harder before taking the entire length down his throat, moaning around him. Pitch moaned, covering the back of Jack's head with a hand, his long fingers tangling in the hair. He felt himself release, the thick ribbons shooting down his husband's pale throat. "I'm sorry! I'm so...so sorry!"

Jack swallowed every bit of his husband's cum with only the slightest of winces. He pulled away with a pop, licking his lips. "Why? Why are you sorry, _mon coeur_?"

"The memories...I didn't think if...if they..."

"If they what?"

"You know...with your mouth. And if they...down your throat."

"They did..." His gaze lowered. "But it's like I told you. It's not your physical touches that affect me very much anymore. It's just the nightmares now." He leaned forward, licking up the last bit of cum from the man's tip. "Besides...you taste so much better. I could never confuse you for them by your taste alone."

Pitch kneeled down, cupping Jack's cheek. "We're going to finish up here, I'm going to take you home, and you're going to stick that beautiful cock of yours in me a few times. I'll erase any nightmares with good dreams of me. At the very least, you'll be too exhausted to dream." He licked Jack's full bottom lip, tasting himself on the full flesh.

"No. We're going to finish up here then we're going to go get my dad and our daughter. You're going to go get that present you wanted to get and then we're going to go home and enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas as a loving family."

"Fine. But at night, you're still sticking it in me. No excuses."

"Even if I'm already exhausted?"

"_Especially_ if you're exhausted. I want you to have only dreams of me from now on. If you can't, then I'm going to make it so you're so exhausted, you won't dream at all."

"And here I wanted to have our daughter spend the night with us..."

"Tomorrow night. Tonight might not work. You're going to be busy fucking your husband."

"Pitch..." Jack looked at him with eyes that were full of sadness and fear. "I know I'm getting more comfortable, but...I'm still not back up to 'rabbit' status. I'm far from it, really."

Pitch sighed, leaning his head on Jack's. "Compromise, than. Once...and then we'll sleep as a family. The _three _of us. Deal?"

"We've already done it three times today. I'm not sure I could do much more without them popping back in my head no matter how hard I try. P-please don't hate me for it..."

"Try, dearest. Only once...and then you're free. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the week."

"I...I'll try." Jack's arms slid around his husband's neck, slowly bringing him into a hug.

"Good boy. I'll ask no more of you than that. I _promise_." Pitch held Jack close, his hand moving up and down Jack's back.

"Let's go get our daughter."

"_You're _going to get our daughter. They should be by the fountain right outside. I'll meet you in a couple hours."

"A-at least stay with me until we get there?"

"Dearest." Pitch chuckled, rubbing their noses together. "You don't have to fear. They're right outside. Don't be afraid."

"I don't care."

"Alright, alright." Pitch laughed, holding his hands in defeat. "Make yourself presentable, lover. Don't want people to know what we've been doing." He winked.

"Help me to my feet." Jack held out his hands to him. "And you might want to clean yourself up, _mon coeur_, or you're going to have a wet spot in your pants as you walk around."

Pitch gently pulled his husband to his feet. "Good. I _should_. I am your husband, after all. I think I'll leave it." Pitch tucked himself back in his boxers, zipping his pants and buttoning them up.

"You sure do like some odd things." He chuckled, pulling up his own pants with a grimace as he brushed over his hip.

"Let me." Pitch brushed the pale fingers aside, bending down to kiss the injured hip before slowly putting his husband to rights. "And I like being so obviously yours. I like being Pitch Black-_Frost_."

"Doesn't mean you have to walk around with my cum dripping down your legs though." He reached up to kiss the man one last time with a smile. "You're just a silly goose. _My_ silly goose."

"Hey! I like your cum. Makes me feel full with you. Even though we're in public, I have _that_. Gives me a sense of...satisfaction to know I have that effect on you." Pitch leaned in, taking the bottom lip between his for a kiss.

"If it makes you feel better..." Jack pulled away, taking his husband's hand in his. "Let's go."

Pitch pulled him back. "One more kiss, then we'll go." With a smile, Jack reached up to press their lips together again. "You're beautiful, Jack. Lovely, precious, kind...Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for taking me back. Thank you for _always _taking me back."

"I love you too much to not take you back."

"Jack..." Pitch pulled Jack's pants down again. "The 'once'? It's happening now." He pulled Jack to him, dropping his pants and pushing the thick flesh into him with a few swift movements.

Jack moaned, leaning back against the wall in the stall. "Y-you'll have to move...for me."

"As you command."

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Fluff ahoy! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pitch came up behind his husband, putting his hands over the blue eyes. "Guess who?" Auréliane laughed, clapping her little hands.

Jack slowly let out the breath that he had inadvertently taken in at suddenly being touched. "Not a good choice, Pitch." He let the tenseness in his shoulders fade away.

"Relax." He kissed Jack's lobe, sucking it between his teeth for a quick bite. "It's always just me."

"Still...you know I'm on edge." He turned his head to kiss his husband's nose.

"Always on edge." Pitch licked Jack's lips before turning to his daughter, leaning farther over to kiss her nose. "Your papa is like an ice skater. Always on edge! Yes! Yes!" She giggled, reaching one pudgy hand up to grab Pitch's nose.

Jack turned, handing the bundle in his arms to the man. "I think she missed you."

"I think she missed us both. With how often she sees Grandpa, she's going to have a Russian accent. Yes! Russie!" Auréliane screamed in delight, clapping her hands.

"She better not. I want her to have an English accent like her Daddy."

"That'll make her irresistible. Beautiful and with a British accent. I'll have to get a baseball bat to fight all the boys off. I do have the better arm, after all. You can be the good parent."

"Plus, I'm not as scary looking as her Daddy." He chuckled, stroking down her nose. "Just imagine if she had a French accent. That with her amazing good looks _and _her French blood. You might want to get a tank instead."

"I'm not scary looking! No!" Pitch nuzzled her nose. "No! And if she had a French accent and blood, I'd throw my hands up in defeat. Irresistible and uncontrollable, just like her Papa."

"You're right. You're not scary looking. You just have a more intimidating demeanor than me."

"Better. Intimidating is good. Still..." He leaned over for a quick kiss. "...didn't work with you in the slightest. You weren't afraid of me at all."

"Well, that's because _you_ were the one I was interested in. If, however, I was a young man interested in a girl and she had a dad like you...I'd be terrified."

"You weren't afraid of me even when you _weren't _interested. I remember. And I can be a good parent too...as long as he meets with my approval and is a good boy for our dearest girl."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will be a good parent, but on looks alone, you're definitely the more intimidating of us. And, no, I wasn't intimidated by you because we were both around the same age. As a teenager meeting a potential love interest's parent...that's a completely different story. Just think about how terrified you were when you met Dad." Jack grinned, looking over at his dad in the seat across from them. North returned the grin.

"Because you lied to me, you saucy minx! Come here."

"I didn't lie to you. I said he was big and Russian. Last time I checked those were both true." He shrugged.

"Jack...come here."

The smaller man scooted closer to his husband. "Yes?"

"You're about to be kissed. Thoroughly." Pitch closed the distance between them, moving his lips slowly over his husband's. "I love you...saucy minx."

Jack sighed into the kiss, letting their lips linger against each other. "I love you too."

"What did you get me for Christmas? Something good, I hope?"

"Of course it's good, but you don't get to find out until Christmas." Jack smiled, moving to the bench across from them to sit next to his Dad. He leaned against his shoulder and smiled at his husband and daughter.

"Give me a hint about mine, and I'll do the same for yours. I got you something quite nice, you know."

"Nope. It's going to stay a surprise."

"Please? Don't make me beg...in the way I do best." Pitch winked, wiggling a fingertip in front of his daughter's face.

"Nothing you say could make me change my mind."

"I wasn't speaking about using _words, _dearest."

"Nothing you say _or do_."

"You sure?" Pitch stood up, handing Auréliane to Mr. North. He kneeled down in front of Jack, his long fingers squeezing his husband's knees. "I think I can convince you otherwise."

"Nope." Jack crossed his arms, looking away.

Pitch reached up, uncrossing the arms and tangling his fingers with the pale ones. "Not even a teensy weensy bit?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Mr. North, I'm about to kiss your son."

The big man rolled his eyes. "Remember this is public place, Pitch."

"I'll try. Please...avert your eyes." Pitch leaned forward, coming close to Jack's face.

Jack put his hands on the man's chest, trying to hold him back. "No, Pitch. No amount of kissing is going to make me give you a clue as to what your present is."

"I can try, but perhaps I just want to kiss my lovely husband." Pitch pushed against the hands, taking the full bottom lip between his for a kiss.

It was only a matter of seconds before Jack was melting into him. He didn't care about the looks the two of them were getting. He didn't care that his dad and daughter were right across from them. He moaned softly, a hand coming up to cup his husband's face.

Pitch moaned, one hand on the small of Jack's back, the other cupping the back of Jack's neck. "Sweetling...I'm going to hold you so close tonight. I'm going to hold you close to my heart."

"I love you." Jack looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"How much? How much do you love me?"

"As much as is humanly possible."

"Jack..." Pitch leaned up, whispering in Jack's ear. "Six times. We're going to make it six times tonight." He licked the lobe, kissing Jack's cheekbone.

Jack shook his head. "N-no...Pitch, I can't..."

"'Can't.' You say that an awful lot. What happened to my beautiful, brave husband? Is he gone forever? Is 'can't' and 'won't' all he'll ever say now?" Pitch nuzzled Jack's temple, breathing in deep.

"You said you'd give me a week."

Pitch groaned. "Half a week? A full week will drive me mad."

"I need the time. I don't want to push things too fast and relapse."

"Half a week and no sex. After those days, I'll kiss you down there, but nothing more. No penetration of any kind. I promise. Gentle...slowly...no pressure."

"Wh-what if I relapse before then?"

"I'll hold you and kiss you and call you back to me. I'll fight those bastards off with my intimidating demeanor and possessiveness. They'll run, leaving you to dream pleasant dreams of me."

Jack gave a shaky nod. "O-okay."

"Four days. After four days...please, let me share your bed again."

"Alright."

Pitch looked a little shocked. "Alright?"

"I trust you..."

"Jack...kiss me." Jack closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to his husband's again. "More, Jack. Melt into me."

"We're in a public place, _mon coeur_."

"Melt..." Jack's eyes closed, his body molding against his husband's with a soft moan. Pitch held his love close, pressing his lips against the pink ones. He slowly slipped his tongue in, but didn't move to plunge it in as he wanted. He wanted Jack to welcome him. Jack's tongue worked against his, his arms wrapping tightly around Pitch's neck to hold him close. The older man felt like he was in heaven. _Jack...my Jack...he's back, for now at least..._ His hand crept up, tracing intricate patterns and his name in the skin of Jack's neck. His tongue tangled with the other man's, finding peace in its new home.

North cleared his throat. "Public place, rabbits..."

Blue eyes widened, and he quickly pulled away, flushing. "S-sorry, Dad."

Pitch pulled Jack back, keeping their foreheads together. Intense gold eyes looked up into blue. "Progress, Jack. Such progress."

"I told you I'm trying."

"Yes, and such progress. I could almost believe you enjoyed my touch just then." Pitch stuck the tip of his tongue out, licking Jack's lips.

"I did..."

"Did...what?"

"I enjoyed it." Jack slowly looked up to meet his lover's eyes.

"Jack...I want you to have a part of your present now."

"What is it?"

"Hold out your hand." Jack did as he was told, unfurling his pale fingers towards his husband. Pitch reached into one of his bags, pulling out something small. He put it in Jack's hand, kissing the wrist before closing the fingers. "Pepper spray. Keep it on you at all times. Use it if you ever feel afraid, even if it's against me."

Blue eyes stared down at the little bottle, giving a half-smile. "You act like I can't defend myself."

"I know you can't. I've had _days_ to be reminded of that fact."

"They caught me by surprise." Jack leaned in to give him a kiss. "But I thank you for it anyway."

"I'm giving you your freedom, Jack. Never fear going anywhere. With this, it won't matter if they catch you by surprise or not. They'll never be able to hurt you again. Ever."

Jack wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, burying his face against his soft skin. "Thank you..."

"I want you back, Jack. The brave you. The one who wasn't afraid of anything. I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"I love you." He gently pressed his lips to Pitch's cheek.

Pitch pushed Jack away, fighting to gain control. He chuckled, the sound forced. "Please...I mean it. Use that spray, even if it's on me. If I try to come near you in that way before the four days are up, spray me."

"I don't think you will. I trust you...but I promise to use it if I must."

"Good boy." Pitch nodded, cupping his husband's cheek. "Good boy."

"I love you." Jack smiled at him and nuzzled into that hand.

Pitch leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jack's forehead. "I love _you_, _mon petit lapin_."

"Thank you. Both of you. I think I really needed this." He grabbed his father's hand and Pitch's in his other.

"Told you," Pitch mumbled, bringing the hand to his lips.

"I know you did. But thank you, anyway." Jack smiled at him.

"Naked. Sleep naked with me. No sex...but I want to feel your skin on mine."

He nodded. "I promise."

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Yes." He smiled at him again. "Don't be so surprised."

"I am surprised." Pitch pulled him back down for another kiss. "Such progress."

Jack chuckled softly. "I told you. It's the sex I'm worried about triggering something. Not cuddling naked with my husband."

"Still...progress. I remember when my touch on your bare skin made you cringe. Now, you're open to sleeping naked beside me. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"See? I _am_ trying."

"How about if I asked you to sleep naked _on _me? Arms and legs wrapped around my body, your head on my chest. What then?"

"I'll try."

"Try tonight." Pitch held Jack's face in his hands, gold eyes looking deep into blue ones. "Please..."

"I will try. I promise." Jack gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good boy. Kiss me?" Jack leaned forward, giving his husband a chaste but loving kiss. Pitch chuckled. "Let's go out to eat, then home. _Our _home."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

Pitch rolled over and groaned as a beam of light flooded his face. "Jack...come here." He felt around, pulling the smaller body onto his.

Jack chuckled, nuzzling closer to his husband. "Yes, _mon coeur_?"

"It's too bright for so early..." Pitch buried his head in the man's neck, finding contentment in the warmth he held so close.

"It's actually not that early. It's eleven in the morning, you silly man."

"Shut up. Hold me closer, beautiful creature."

"Yes, my love." Jack's arms wrapped tighter around his husband with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, dearest."

"Merry Christmas, _mon coeur_. I love you."

"And I you. If you reach into the drawer there and grab me the box you'll see, I'll give you the present I can't give in front of your father." Curious, Jack reached over and got the box like he was told, looking at it as he turned it in his hands. "Open it...then put it on."

"What is it?"

"It's a new pair of boxers. Blue, and in ice-blue writing it says, 'Property of Pitch Black-Frost. You touch, you die.' right on the ass."

Jack burst out laughing, pulling the boxers from the box. "Thank you, my love. It's very...thoughtful." He leaned down to kiss his husband with a smile.

"Put them on. You're naked already, and it'll be a step towards getting dressed. Then come back here."

The younger man took his new boxers and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out, he did a little turn for his husband, showing the backside in particular. "What do you think? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Pitch was leaning on an elbow, a wicked gleam in his eye, and he whistled. "Mr. Black-Frost, you are one _beautiful _creature."

"You're not too bad yourself, _monsieur_." Jack moved back over to the bed, stopping by the closet to grab a little envelope from one of his jacket pockets. "And this is your first present, my love. This is the not-serious one." He crawled back into bed and handed the envelope to his lover.

"Let me see now." Pitch grabbed his glasses from the table, sliding it up his nose. "Head on my lap, dearest. I want to feel your hair while I read."

Jack laid down, resting his head on his husband's lap. "When I first got them, it was before...before the incident a few days ago. It was supposed to be just a joke since you would do all of those things regardless of whether or not you had one of these. But I guess now...it actually works out pretty well, don't you think?" Inside the envelope were an assortment of romantic and sexy coupons, and he watched Pitch's face for a reaction.

Pitch held the coupons in his hand, flipping through some of them. He calmly and slowly laid them on the table along with his glasses. He moved Jack onto his side of the bed, face-down, and lay on top of him, making sure his dick was against Jack's ass. "A wonderful present, my darling. Some of them I'll collect soon. Others...I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I must. I enjoy having sex with you, but I can lie here like this and feel comfort in your warmth. These parts of you are good when it comes to making love, but they're also parts of _you_. As such, they shall be worshipped, not abused."

"I love you, _mon coeur_, and, like I said, they were originally just supposed to be a joke. I won't mind if you use them while I'm still recovering, though. Well, so long as you spread the sexy ones out." Jack glanced at his husband behind him with a smile.

"Thank you, dearest...but I'll wait. I'd rather we continue with the progress than me using one of these...rather sexy ones and causing you pain. I'll wait to be in you again...but that doesn't mean _my _ass is home-free." Pitch nuzzled the back of Jack's neck, gently biting down.

"Indeed. So I'll take it you like your present?" He chuckled.

"Very much. I'll like it even more when you're recovered and back to 'rabbit' status."

"Just remember that it's only one per coupon." He grinned. "No double dipseys."

"No? Even the kisses?" Pitch bit down lightly on Jack's lobe. "Then I'll have to go slowly...drag it out so I get my coupon's worth."

Jack shivered beneath him. "You better choose carefully when you think it's worth it to use one of those."

"I think I'll use one now."

"Which one, my love?"

"A free kiss. However, it didn't explicitly state _where_ the kiss should be given..."

"Ah...and where will you be taking your kiss, sir?"

Pitch slowly spread Jack's firm cheeks. "I'm not sure, yet."

"Well, let me know when you decide?"

"Maybe...and then, maybe I'll not. Maybe I'll just...move." Pitch pressed his lips to the small of Jack's back, right above the rise of his husband's cheeks.

Jack shivered again. "Whatever you say. It's _your_ coupon after all."

"Jack...what if I kiss your hole? Will you still be so kind then?"

"So long as it is only a kiss."

"And not...what?"

"You know what I mean. It still hurts down there, Pitch."

Pitch moved back up the body to kiss Jack's cheek. "I know...just teasing."

"Indeed. You are quite the teaser." Jack looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Can't help it. And now look! I've used up my kiss on that beautiful cheek of yours."

"I suppose just this once I could let you have a redo and kiss me elsewhere..."

"On your back, lover. I won't waste this redo." Jack turned over, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck with a smile. "Open your mouth, lover." Pitch watched as Jack did as he was told before he slowly moved, moving his hand over Jack's eyes. He moved his lips over his lover's, not yet letting them touch. Jack's lips tried to follow his, and he smiled.

"Stop teasing..."

"I'm not. I'm just going...slowly." He licked Jack's top lip, quickly moving away again.

"Pitch..." he breathed out.

"You should see your face right now. Flushed, breathing heavily, your lips moving so tantalizingly...I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Minx. Just for that, I'm going to move even _slower_."

"_Tease_."

Pitch ran his other hand down, lightly running a finger over the bulge in Jack's boxers. "Just payback, sweetling."

Jack's jaw tightened. "That is _not _a kiss."

"Right now, I'm going beyond the coupon. Right now...I'm _worshipping_."

"Just seems like teasing to me."

"And how do you feel? Dizzy?" Jack nodded his head. "What else? Light-headed? Warm?"

"Mhmm."

"You're feeling turned on, Jack. Deep down, you're turned on...and aware of how loved you are. A success for me."

"No shit. And _you're_ being a tease when I'm supposed to be taking a break."

"Forgive me?"

"I'm not sure I should."

"Please?"

"You're wasting your redo..."

"No, I'm not. I haven't kissed you yet. Forgive me, and I'll give you what we _both _want."

Jack's brows furrowed for a few moments in thought. "I suppose I can forgive you, my love. Now what exactly did we both want, again?"

Pitch moved down slowly, moving his lips over Jack's again but still not touching. "This."

"Except that's not what I want."

"Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want my tongue in your mouth?"

"You're my husband. You should know the answer to that question."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Kiss me, _mon coeur_. Make this Christmas morning one for the history books with the power of your loving kiss."

"As you command." Pitch uncovered Jack's eyes, moving the hand to pull his head closer. He pressed their lips together, his tongue plunging in, conquering and possessing. The kiss was powerful, strong..._raw_. Jack's back arched up as he pulled his lover down, their chests molding against one another. He moaned into the kiss, melting into it. Pitch pulled away, breathless. "Give yourself to me. Make me feel _everything_ you do through your mouth."

Jack pulled him back down, delving his tongue in and using it to stroke his lover's. Their mouths danced with each other and against each other, fighting for control but revealing the emotions behind such a powerful kiss. Pitch gently tugged Jack's head back, moving his lips over the pale throat. "Hold me, Jack. Let me feel your passion."

Pale fingers gripped his lover's shoulders, holding him close. "I love you."

"You're my world, Jack. I see God and heaven in your eyes." Pitch moved his lips up and down the pale column, sucking on some spots. Jack's breath hitched as he rubbed their bodies against each other. "Jack...what are...what are you doing?" Pitch dropped his forehead on Jack's chest, his chest heaving as he fought for breath.

The younger man immediately froze. "S-sorry...habit..." He smiled up at him, kissing Pitch gently.

"Don't stop. Please...don't stop."

"But if I don't...it's going to go further than we should."

Pitch chuckled. "'Than we should'? And what's that?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I need a break, _mon coeur_."

"A break from...?"

"Sex. Making love. You know what I mean."

"A-alright. I'll...I'm going to go take a cold shower. _Very _cold."

"I love you."

"Join me. I think you need one too, and I'm not _quite _finished with that kiss."

Jack chuckled. "Won't that defeat the purpose of a cold shower?"

"Not at all. I'll have your lips under mine and your body in my arms. A _very _Merry Christmas, in my opinion."

"Alright. Help me up?" He smiled, holding his arms out to his lover.

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	69. Chapter 69

Pitch scooped his lover up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. He put Jack down and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jack's new boxers. "Jack...can I taste you? Just once."

Jack nodded. "But only once." Pitch nodded and pulled the boxers down Jack's hips. He ran his tongue along the hollows of those hips, his fingers rubbing his lover's calves. Jack smirked down at his husband. "After all...everything in those boxers is _yours_."

"Only to others. When it's you and me, everything in those boxers is _yours_. I will not touch without permission."

Jack frowned a little. "Pitch...this isn't going to change things between us right? I don't want you to always treat me like some fragile doll once I'm back to normal."

"When you're back to normal, I think you'll find yourself bent over a lot of pieces of furniture. For right now, though, this _does _change things. You are still fragile, so I will treat you as such. When you're well again and _completely_ mine, I can assure you, I will _not _be holding back with you."

"You promise?"

"I do promise. Hell, I'd take you right now if I could."

"I love you." Jack looked down at him, relief in his eyes.

Pitch moved down to kiss the skin right over the base of Jack's cock. "Dearest, I could almost swear you were back to 'rabbit' status already. You're actually looking forward to all the things I'm going to do to you."

"Looking forward to, yes, but I'm still wary of what too much of it might bring back." His breath hitched at those kisses.

"Tell me something, lover. Was there ever a time when a _single _man had you consecutive times over a long period? And I mean hours, maybe even a whole day?"

"Only you."

"Then I don't think that'll be much of a problem. The first time, possibly. The second, maybe but a little less. The third time? Your mind will be filled with only me, and your body will be so sensitive to my touches. I think you'll find that your body will quickly go back to normal. With a few kisses and some words of love, your mind will soon follow."

"I-I'm willing to try, but...could you still give me some time?"

"Of course. As long as I can have you _naked _in my bed, and maybe a taste here or there, I can wait. I'd rather you be well and willing than taking what I want and damaging you further."

"Thank you."

Pitch rose, bringing Jack with him into the shower. He reached back to release a spray of ice-cold water. "Now...I'm going to suck you. I'm going to swallow every drop you can give me. I suggest you lean against the wall." Jack did as he was told, bracing himself back against the slippery tiled wall. Pitch licked a line up the younger man's skin, his fingers massaging Jack's balls. His tongue circled the tip and licked up some drops that had already begun to slide down. Jack gasped, reaching down to bury one hand in his husband's hair. Pitch moved his tongue up and slid the tip along the slit before he sat back, licking his lips. "What do you want me to do, Jack?"

"Taste me. Make me want to give you an extra little Christmas present."

"Do you want me to take you down my throat?"

Jack let his head fall back against the tile, nodding. "Yes..."

"As you command." Pitch sucked the head in his mouth, moaning around the skin. He slowly bobbed his head, taking more and more of his lover's length down his throat. One hand rubbed the base of Jack's cock while the other worked on the pale balls.

His mouth slowly opened in a silent cry. "Pitch...oh, God..."

"Yes, my darling? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." He shook his head.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, how I'm making you feel?"

"Yes. I-I love it. I love _you_."

Pitch bobbed his head, slowly milking his lover. This was more for Jack than for him. He wanted his husband to feel more than love for him. He wanted Jack to feel passion, comfort...peace. He wanted the pale skin to _want _him, to remember only his touch. His fingers clutched at Jack's hips, caressing the skin as he moaned deep in his throat and sent the vibrations up into his husband's body. Jack moaned, gripping the other man's hair as he released into his mouth. Pitch closed his eyes in ecstasy, swallowing his husband's release. He ran a hand up Jack's chest to cup a flushed cheek and swallowed every last drop, finally releasing the man with a wet pop. He licked his lips, savoring the taste. "Jack...come to me." Pitch opened his lust-glazed golden eyes, his arms wide and welcoming.

Jack pushed off the wall, bending over to wrap his arms around his husband's neck. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose, nibbling the full bottom lip before moving in, sneaking his tongue between them. It swirled around in Jack's mouth, exploring, _possessing_.

The younger of the two moaned against him, enjoying his lover's taste. "Told you...me being here would defeat the...purpose of a cold shower."

"Jack...shut up, get down here, and _melt_." Jack quickly fell to his knees, pressing their bodies flush against each other and battling Pitch's tongue with his own. Pitch held him close, letting his husband take control for a time before thrusting back in, plundering. One hand slowly moved down to rub a firm cheek as Jack's hands buried in Pitch's hair, holding him close. "Does it still hurt very much?"

"Not quite as bad...but still there."

Pitch spread Jack's cheeks, a fingertip rubbing the tight ring. "Please...I'll stop if it hurts too much. Just...try."

Jack's pale fingers tightened on his husband's shoulder, but he shakily nodded his head. "O-okay..."

He took his finger from Jack's hole, lifting it to his mouth and sucked on it a few times before moving it back to circle the tight ring. "You need to breathe. Put your head on my shoulder. Smell me...fill your senses with only me." Jack slowly leaned forward, resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder with a small gasp. Pitch pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, bending it slightly to scrape against Jack's walls. "Breathe, dearest. Breathe..." Jack forced air in and out of his lungs, trying his best to relax against his husband. Pitch stopped moving but kept his finger in as he rubbed Jack's back, placing gentle kisses on a pale shoulder. "Calm. It's just me. It's Pitch. You're doing so good, sweetling. So much progress..."

"Pitch..." He clenched his eyes shut. "Keep going."

Pitch moved his finger in a little more, quickly shoving the whole thing in before stopping all movement inside. "Breathe. So good." Jack gave a small grunt, taking a deep breath before nodding to his husband to continue. "Jack...kiss me." Pale lips pressed themselves against Pitch's, kissing him desperately to distract himself from the pain and the memories. He cupped Jack's cheek, a thumb rubbing along the cheekbone. "Jack...are you hurting?"

"I-it's not so bad."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me to stop."

"I can do this. Don't stop."

"Jack, please. I...I don't think I'll be able to stop if you don't tell me to."

"I-I can _do_ this, Pitch."

"Can you? I can feel it in your kiss, Jack. You're fighting."

"Everything of importance is worth fighting for."

Pitch looked into his husband's eyes as he pulled his finger back, adding a second. "Remember...breathe." He thrust the fingers in, aiming for the man's prostate. Jack let out a soft moan, nodding at him breathlessly. Pitch thrust his fingers a few times, scissoring and stretching the inner walls, before he moved Jack to sit on his lap and held the smaller body as close as possible.

"P-pitch..." He gripped his husband, moaning again as pleasure started to replace the stinging feeling.

"I'll always love you, Jack. I'm yours. These arms...this heart...will always yearn for you _only_." Pitch removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with his cock.

Jack's grip tightened and he winced a little at the new stretching. "I love you..."

"Kiss me. Bite me. _Possess_ me." He thrust up gently, a hand rubbing comfort into Jack's back. Jack kissed him again, his tongue delving in to taste his husband as the pain slowly started to lessen with each shallow thrust. Pitch moaned, slowly thrusting up into his husband and always aiming for Jack's prostate. "I think I've teased you enough for today, don't you think?" Pitch chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

"No more teasing..." He breathlessly nodded, returning the kiss.

Pitch clutched Jack's hips, pulling him down to meet each thrust. "Should I come in you...or pull out?"

"I-I want everything." Jack kissed him deeply, clenching his eyes shut. _You can do this. You can do this. It's only pain_, he kept chanting to himself in his head.

"Jack...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Which is why I won't do this to you. I can see you're struggling. There's pain in your eyes, and I won't hurt you anymore."

"You'll hurt me more by stopping. I _need_ to do this, Pitch. I need to prove to myself that I'm not weak. _Please_..." He looked at his husband, eyes brimming with tears.

"Come with me, lover. Come with me...my _husband_."

"I love you." Jack's arms tightened around his lover.

Pitch groaned, keeping eye contact with his husband as he felt himself spill inside him. He held the man close, tangling his fingers in Jack's wet hair. Jack's eyes widened in shock as pain shot up his spine when Pitch released straight against that torn spot deep inside of him. Everything went fuzzy suddenly, and he felt like he was falling, his grip slipping from his husband's shoulders. Pitch caught his husband, pulling the weak body back into his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Stupid...I'm so stupid!"

"N-not your...fault...thank you."

"It _is _my fault. I rushed you! Stupid! I knew you weren't well, and I...I didn't think! I'm so sorry!" Pitch felt tears running down his cheek, and he hoped that the water from the shower would be enough to hide it.

"No..." Jack forced himself to sit up, wincing. He took his husband's face in his hands. "No. I wanted it. I thank you for doing it anyway."

"I'm sorry..." Pitch shook his head, burrowing it in Jack's shoulder.

"Don't be." He gently kissed the top of the man's head.

"Kiss me." Jack cupped Pitch's cheek, turning his face up to look at him before pressing their lips together. "I'm a foolish, stupid human being...but I love you. I would _never _hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I know you wouldn't. That was all me, _mon coeur_."

Pitch stood shakily, bringing Jack with him. He pressed Jack back against his chest, his long fingers splayed on the flat stomach. "You're wonderful." He took the bar of soap from the dish, lathering up his hands and running his soapy hands over Jack's chest. "You're beautiful."

"Th-thank you..." Jack leaned heavily against his husband, fighting to push the last bit of dizziness away. "I love you."

Pitch nuzzled Jack's temple, placing light kisses in the white hair. "I love you. So...so much. You're my everything."

He sighed happily, leaning into the touch as it chased away the lingering pain. "Merry Christmas, _mon coeur_."

"Merry Christmas, my dearest love."

* * *

Pitch sat on the couch with Jack on his lap. He smiled at his daughter as she crawled on the floor, picking up presents left and right and then dropping them in boredom. North's booming laughter filled him with warmth, as well as Jack's head under his chin. He had a hand on his husband's back, the other laid possessively on his knee.

Jack reached down and scooped up a brightly wrapped box, handing it to his husband. Then he picked up another and tossed it to his dad. "Here's the first round of your presents." With a smile, he slid to the floor, taking the baby onto his lap and helping her open one of her new toys.

Pitch slid down with his husband and daughter, laying the box on the ground. "Help me? I'd like to share this experience with my darling love." He leaned over, rubbing noses with Jack.

"Of course." He reached over, starting to pull on the end of a ribbon and undoing the bow. Jack looked up when he heard his Dad let out a laugh. The man pulled on his red, fur-lined coat with a grin. "Now you look even more like a stereotypical Russian." He laughed.

Pitch laughed as well, standing up to take a closer look. "I've got to hand it to you, Dad. You do cut a fine figure in that coat."

"Is very nice, no?"

"Quite. Very nice indeed. You almost look like Jolly St. Nick in that."

North let out a booming laugh. "No. I look _better_ than St. Nicholas."

"I think I would have to agree. Substantially better. Perhaps you'll have to take over the role next year."

"Is not bad idea. Toy shop could use new Santa." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Jack! You must find me matching hat for next year!"

Jack laughed. "I'll see what I can do, Dad. Glad you like it."

Pitch looked at his husband with a smile. "And, where's my present?"

"Still right here." He pointed at the present on the floor, handing it up to him.

Pitch took the box, opening it and smiling down at his husband, love clear in his eyes. "Thank you, dearest." He looked down at the glass panel, their wedding vows engraved on the smooth surface. Pitch ran his fingers over the grooves, memories of that day flooding back. He leaned down, pulling Jack's chin up for a kiss. "You're wonderful."

"I try." Jack smiled at him, kissing him gently again before looking back down and playing with a toy with Auréliane. "And to think that you still have another one..."

"As do you." Pitch pointed to a small box on one of the tree branches. "That one. All for you, from your loving husband."

Jack looked up at the tree. "Hey, Dad. Can you grab that for me? Thanks." He held his hand out for the little box, bringing it closer to look at it carefully. "What could it be, _ma petite étoile_?" He brought it down between him and his daughter and let those tiny little fingers help him pull at the paper with a smile. Jack opened the box and pulled out the bracelet, reading the engraving on the tag. He chuckled as he read "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single artist in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a husband" on the silver. "I love it, _mon coeur_."

"I'm glad. Might I have a kiss as thanks?"

"How about you come down here and get it?"

Pitch kneeled down by his husband, taking Jack's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm right where you want me, lover."

Jack closed the distance between their lips with a smile. "Merry Christmas, my love."

He moaned softly, cupping the back of Jack's neck. "Merry Christmas, _mon petit lapin_."

"Love you." He pulled back slowly, stroking his husband's cheek.

"I'm glad I didn't go with my first choice for a gift."

"What was your first choice?"

"Something not really appropriate to speak of in front of young minds. Let's just say...I planned for it before...you know what, happened."

"I understand. Here. Can you watch Auréliane for a minute? I need to give Dad his other present." He smiled.

"Give." Pitch took Auréliane in his arms, making faces at her while Jack went over to give his gift to his father.

Jack took the burly man's hand. "Come on, Dad. I've got something for you." He led North down the hall to his studio and slowly opened the door, revealing a new painting of his sitting on the easel.

"Jack..." North's jaw dropped, and he moved closer, his hands tentatively reaching out to run along the detailed canvas. "How did you-"

Jack smiled, putting his hands in his pockets and giving a modest shrug. "Photographic memory, remember? You've been looking at that picture for years. I figured you might like a bigger version." On the canvas was an exact replica of the picture North had from his earlier years. The younger North held a certain white-haired woman in his arms, and the two of them stared at each other, love evident in their gazes.

North pulled his son into a big hug. "Is second best present I have ever gotten."

"Second?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his dad as best he could.

"Best was _you_. I love you, Jack."

Jack smiled up at him, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill down his father's face. "Love you too, Dad." He looked back over at the painting. "You've had such a hard last twenty-five years with the step-monster. I thought you could use a little reminder of happy times."

"You were right, my son. Painting will go on wall as soon as I am home. It will never be taken down."


	70. Chapter 70

Pitch stood in the doorway, smiling at his husband. "I think I'm a bit jealous. My husband has been out of my arms for _five minutes _now." He tried to look serious but failed miserably. Jack looked over at him, smiling with his own watery gaze. North gently pushed him back over to his husband, and he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Pitch wrapped an arm behind Jack's neck, holding his head close as he pressed his lips prey he man's forehead. "Hello, lover. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Sorry it was taking so long."

"Me too. I think Auréliane is missing the love of her life." He looked pointedly at North, chuckling when she held her hands out to the big man, a smile on her face. Jack chuckled, watching his dad take the baby in his arms again, cooing to her. Pitch held him close, nibbling at his neck. "Kiss me, lover. I miss your taste."

Jack reached up, gently pressing their lips together. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

"Hold on, I never said I loved you."

"And I'm not allowed to say that I love you unless you tell me first?"

"You can say it, but maybe you should check to see if I return your affections."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

"Hmmm..." Pitch rubbed his chin, looking serious.

Jack stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't make me smack you."

Pitch laughed, pulling Jack close for a deep kiss. "Alright, alright. I, Pitch Black-Frost, love you, Jack Black-Frost, passionately, completely, and utterly. Forever and always."

"Then don't try to make me think otherwise, you arrogant prick." He grinned, returning the kiss.

"I apologize, my hot young artist. Please forgive me. I am such a brute!" Pitch gave a cry, falling to his knees to hold on to Jack's waist and then his leg. "I'm an awful person!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you stop that I'll give you one more kiss before I go start dinner."

"Two. Two more kisses, and then I'll come help you."

"Deal. Now stop grovelling like an idiot."

"How cruel." Pitch smiled, pulling him down into his arms and moving his lips over Jack's in a deep kiss.

"Only because I love you." His arms slipped around his lover's neck, holding him close.

"Good reason." Pitch slipped his tongue in, tangling with His husband's.

Jack slowed the kiss, pulling away with a smile. He stepped back and took Pitch's hand in his own. "Hey, Dad, we're going to get dinner started. Do you think you could watch Auréliane for us?" North nodded with a smile, heading back out to the living room to play with his granddaughter.

Pitch followed his husband and pressed gentle kisses to the sides of the man's neck, ducking out of the way each time Jack tried to hit him. "What are we making?"

"A typical Christmas dinner. Ham, green bean casserole, rolls...you know." He kept walking to the kitchen, chuckling.

"How about I _watch _you cook? I'm kind of only able to make soup...and tea. Plus, you make a much lovelier cook." He pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, wrapping an arm around the slim waist.

Jack laughed. "It's a good thing I like soup and tea then, isn't it?" He stooped down, getting out everything he needed.

"Most definitely." He moved behind his husband, lightly pinching a firm cheek.

"Oi!" He slapped the hand away. "I'm going to make sure you don't get any of this food if you're going to keep doing that." Jack started on the first dish, turning the dial on the oven to preheat it.

"Aw, a pity." Pitch spun his husband around, cupping a cheek as he leaned in for another deep kiss. He nibbled the full lower lip before slipping his tongue in and moving his lips over his husband's. He bent the slim man over slightly, deepening the kiss further.

"Pitch..." He moaned softly. "I have to start dinner, or it won't be ready by the time people get here."

"You can take a small break. Especially for your husband." Pitch licked the top lip before slipping his tongue back in and tangling it with Jack's.

"Dinner has to...start..." His arms slipped around the man's neck.

"And it will...after." His long fingers tangled in the white hair as he pulled Jack closer. He moaned, plundering his husband's mouth.

"No..." Jack gently pushed him away with a smile. "Kissing can come _after_ everything is in the oven."

"Promise? Once everything's in the oven, _no interruptions_."

"We're not doing anything further than a kiss. And no interruptions except to take things out of the over when they're done."

"Only kisses. I have proof that that's all we need." Pitch winked.

"Oh? And what proof is that?"

Pitch stepped closer, whispering in Jack's ear. "Our bedroom...the shower..." He licked Jack's lobe into his mouth for a quick nibble.

"No, you don't. Away! To the stool with you, you seducing arrogant prick." Jack pulled away, turning his husband towards the kitchen stools and smacking his bottom to send him on his way with a grin.

Pitch jumped, looking at his husband with a coy smile. "Oh, Mr. Black-Frost. Naughty!" He chuckled, sitting down on a stool, and leaned on an elbow, watching his husband with a predatory grin.

"I have to be if I want to keep that prick of a husband of mine in check." Jack did his best not to look over at him as he cooked, knowing exactly how Pitch was staring at him.

"Jack. Turn around."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Just turn around."

"Why?"

"Because it would make me happy. Because I miss your face."

"But knowing you as I do, you could be standing there naked in hopes of seducing me for all I know." He chuckled.

Pitch groaned. "Damn! I didn't even think of that one!"

"I'd only smack you. Dad's here and so is Auréliane. You'd definitely get smacked." Jack turned to his husband, holding out a slice of bread with spinach dip on it. "Let me know what you think."

Pitch took the slice from his husband, bringing the wrist to his lips. "I love you. That's why I wanted you to turn around. Oh, and also to blow you a kiss."

"I'll do you one better." He leaned over to give Pitch a brief kiss, dodging away with a smile before the man could take more.

"No, no, no, dearest. You're not getting away that easily." He stood, following his husband and spinning him Back around for another kiss. He smiled when Jack moaned, pulling back to lick his lips. "Dip was delicious."

"You didn't even try it."

"Yes, I did. I tasted it on your lips. Quite good."

Jack chuckled, returning to the food. "Glad you like it. Now back to your stool, _monsieur_. No more distractions."

"Fine, fine." Pitch sat down on the stool with a huff. He leaned on his elbow again, pulling a magazine over and flipping through the pages. "Can't even read this. Don't have my glasses."

"Then go get them, silly. And if you're really so desperate for something to do...I suppose I could give you your other present early..."

"Don't want to go get them. I'd miss you too much." Pitch looked up, looking curious. "My other present? What is it?"

"Go get your glasses, and you'll find out."

Pitch grumbled. "Fine. You better still be here when I get back." He trudged down the hall, grabbing his glasses and sliding them up his nose. "Alright, got my glasses."

Jack picked up another box from under the tree, handing it out to his husband with a smile. "No need to be so snitty."

Pitch unwrapped the brightly colored paper, taking the lid off. He sighed when he pulled out a first edition of _Pride & Prejudice_. The leather cover was soft to the touch, and the gold-leaf pages made it look even fancier. Pitch opened it to a random page, laughing when he saw that, between the lines, their own story was written out in his husband's swirled script. "Dearest...come here."

"Do you like it?" Jack came over to him.

"Extremely. Now bring your lips over here. You're about to be kissed."

The younger man smiled, leaning down to meet his husband's lips in a loving kiss. "I thought it would be an appropriate gift for my literature-loving husband."

"Very appropriate." Pitch slipped his tongue in, bringing Jack closer. "I want you in me tonight, Jack. I think these wonderful presents deserve an equally wonderful 'thank you' on my part."

"We'll see, _mon coeur_." Jack gently stroked the man's cheek, reaching up to press a kiss to his forehead before going back to the cooking. He looked over at his husband with a smile as he chopped up some celery. "Read it to me, my love?"

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single artist in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a good fuck...no wait, that's not right."

"It's the truth for one artist in _particular_." He glanced up at his husband with a sly smile.

"I'm sorry, my dearest. Some white-haired fairy wrote that in here, and I didn't catch it in time. My apologies!"

"I'm not entirely sure what fairy you're talking about. _I_ most certainly didn't put it in there."

"I never said you did, sweetling!"

"Well, seeing as I'm the one who wrote in that book, I don't know who else you could have been talking about."

"Perhaps the fairy I _wish_ would visit my bed tonight." Pitch smiled wickedly before clearing his throat. "It is a truth universally acknowledged..." Jack smiled, going about cooking the family dinner and listening to his husband's voice telling the tale of their love. Pitch looked up, watching his husband move as he told the tale by heart. His eyes moved down, taking in the fine figure, the slim hips, the graceful hands. He watched the snow-white hair shine in the light, the pale skin glowing. He didn't realize he had stopped speaking until Jack turned around, looking at him confusedly.

A dark eyebrow raised. "Are you alright?"

Pitch nodded. "Jack...I'm in love with you."

Jack chuckled. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Kiss me, Jack."

The younger man moved around the counter, wiping his hands on a towel and standing next to his husband's stool. "You want to know something?" His arms wrapped around Pitch's neck, and he whispered to him, "I'm in love with you too."

"Kiss me, lover." Pitch tangled his fingers in the man's hair, moving his lips over Jack's without touching them.

"As you wish, my love." Jack closed the distance, pressing their lips together.

Pitch pulled his husband closer, feeling all of his attention focus on everywhere he touched him. He slipped his fingers below the waistband of Jack's pants to caress the soft material of the boxers he had bought, the words on the ass so bold yet so loving. "Please, naughty fairy...visit my bed tonight."

"I'll try, _mon coeur_. I will, but...remember what happened this morning. I don't want to push too far again, but I _will_ try. I promise."

"In me, then. I'll leave you alone, but...visit my barn tonight."

"Only if we have cuddles _only _until then."

"So no quickies?"

"No. Only cuddles. You and me and our love. Just like the ugly christmas sweater party."

Pitch smiled, pulling Jack closer. "If you can promise that you'll visit my barn tonight...I'll promise to no quickies, even though I wasn't planning any. Only hand-holding, kisses, and cuddles until then."

"I promise to _try_ tonight."

"Then I promise to _try _only cuddling tonight."

"Pitch..." He frowned slightly. "I just don't want to promise something and then have it end up being too much later."

"Jack...do you trust me?" The man nodded, stroking Pitch's cheek. "Then trust us." Pitch took Jack's hand in his, laying it over his heart. "Trust _this_. You expect me to have faith in our love. Do the same. Have faith that whatever happens will be _wonderful_. I mean, what happened in the shower wasn't _too _bad, was it?"

"Minus the pain...it wasn't too bad, I suppose. I will." Jack nodded again. "Tonight, I will, because I trust you. I trust you with everything I am."

"Good boy." Pitch pulled Jack down for a kiss, moving a hand down to cup a firm cheek. "And we're going to see someone tomorrow about that pain."

Jack shook his head quickly. "N-no..."

"Yes. I'll even hold your hand."

"No."

"Yes. I find it...concerning that you still feel pain."

"Th-that means someone else has to touch me. I'm not ready for that..."

Pitch put his forehead to Jack's. "_Please_, dearest. I want the pain to end. I hate seeing you cringe and tense everytime I touch certain parts of you."

"I-I can't...You saw me at the mall. I was terrified of everyone."

"Jack, it's a doctor. They mean you no harm. I'd think that with how much time you've spent in their company, you would know that by now." Pitch chuckled but quickly turned serious again. "Please, dearest. For me?"

Jack's arms wrapped around his lover's neck, holding him close. "For you..." he whispered, barely loud enough for Pitch to hear.

Pitch rubbed Jack's back, breathing in his scent. "Thank you. They'll heal you, and then...at least that part of what happened will be gone." Jack nodded, burying his face in his lover's neck. Pitch nibbled his lobe, delighting in the shivers that coursed through his husband's body. "Your food is done, lover."

"_Almost_ done. I just have to put a few more things in the oven."

"And then you can come sit on my lap and kiss me while they cook."

"Mhmm." He pulled away, going to finish his cooking.

Pitch watched his husband, smiling. _He's made such progress...I can almost see the old him again..._

"Finish my story, _mon coeur_." He looked up at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You mean _our _story, and I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not finished. I have an idea how it ends, but I can't tell you any of the details leading up to it. I've already told you all I know."

"Well, I think you should tell me how you think our story is going to end."

"I think it ends with you in my bed with my arms around you. Auréliane is married and happy, and so are we. I _think _we have two other children, but I can't be sure. All I _can _be sure of is that you and I are completely happy."

"I like the sound of that ending." Jack smiled over at him.

"I do too." Pitch came up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. He nuzzled Jack's nape, lightly kissing the sensitive skin. "And I can't wait to see what we write leading up to such an ending."

Jack relaxed into his hold. "Me either."

* * *

"A wonderful meal, my dearest love."

"You're welcome, _mon coeur_." Jack smiled over at him when his husband slid a hand over the table, the other sneaking under the table to lightly squeeze his thigh. Jack raised an eyebrow at him as if to say "cuddling only, remember?"

Pitch smiled, shrugging his shoulders as if to say "I'm ignorant of all accusations." Jack stood, starting to gather everyone's plates and taking them to the kitchen. Pitch looked after his husband, a loving look on his face. "So...how does your son appear to you, Mr. North, after seeing him for a few days?"

North smiled. "Much better. I was worried when you called."

"I was too. I don't know what's happened. Perhaps it's the Christmas spirit, but...he's changed. He's improved so much. We've fought, certainly, but the love...is just gets stronger."

Jamie looked up from his food. "What happened to Jack?"

"None of your business. He was in an accident, and that's all you need know." Pitch glared at him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Uncle North?"

The big man shook his head. "Is up to Jack to tell if he wishes. Is his business."

"What's my business?" Jack walked into the room, picking up more empty plates.

"Your...accident, dearest. What happened to you."

Jack froze for a moment but continued on with his work. "It was nothing. You guys don't need to worry about it."

"What happened, Jack?" Jules looked at his brother worriedly.

"It was-" He froze, blue eyes widening when Jamie's hand shot out to grab his wrist as he reached for a platter.

"Tell us what happened, Jack."

Pitch stood up, a look of dark fury on his face. "I swear to God, Jamie. Let my husband go. Now."

The brunette quickly withdrew his hand as if burned, looking at the man in terror. "What could have possibly happened that you're all so overprotective all of a sudden?" Jack quickly finished gathering the rest of the plates, rushing back to the kitchen.

Pitch looked after his husband, quickly pushing his chair back to follow. He stopped when he saw Jack clutching the counter, his muscles tense and his head bowed. "Jack? Are you alright, sweetling?"

Jack quickly looked up, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Y-yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lying. I can see your hand shaking from here. Hell, your whole body is shaking."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Come here." Jack was across the room in two steps, burying his face in his husband's chest. "Now, tell me again, and this time I want the truth. Are you really alright right now?"

He shook his head slowly. "H-he caught me by surprise. The images...they came back before I had a chance to stop them."

"I'll kill him. This time, I'll really kill that bloody bastard!" Pitch growled, his vision turning red.

"No...It's not his fault. He didn't know."

"I don't care. Need I remind you?" Pitch spun his husband around, tugging his pants down. He rubbed Jack's firm cheek through the fabric. "He touched...now he dies."

"Pitch, dont! He doesn't know not to touch me. We've never had boundaries between each other our whole lives."

"I don't care. I'm jealous, Jack...even now. Insanely jealous, it would seem."

"You have no reason to be jealous, mon coeur. I am only yours, and I will be only yours for the rest of our lives."

"Prove it." Jack clutched at his husband's shirt, reaching up to kiss him deeply. "That's not what I mean."

"Then how?"

"Get in our bed. Take off all your clothes and spread yourself. I'll make our excuses."

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Please..."

"No." He stepped back, looking up at his husband with eyes that were tinged with sadness. "You promised me that we wouldn't do anything sexual until everyone left. You promised me that we would take this at my pace. At a speed that I'm comfortable with. I just had a flashback of those monsters because my cousin just barely touched my wrist, and you turned that around to being about him coming on to me. Get over your jealousy, Pitch! I never loved him like that, and he has moved on!"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Pitch turned on his heel, walking quickly to grab his coat and keys before running out the door, not even bothering to close it.

"Pitch!" Without thinking, Jack ran after him, ignoring the worried words from his family. "Pitch, don't go!"

"Just leave me alone, Jack."

"No! I won't! I won't leave you alone. I will never leave you alone until the day I die. And even then I will stay with you!"

"Please, Jack. Don't come near me."

Jack ignored him, moving closer. "Why do you keep running away?"

"Why? Because I'm constantly reminded of one important fact: I'm worse than they are."

"No. Don't you dare say that."

"Why not? It's the truth. When they touched you, you could block out the pain, or at least try to. You love me. When I touch you...when I force myself on you, you can't escape. You refuse to escape. I'm destroying you worse than they ever could."

"You are nothing like them, Pitch." He took the man's face in his hands. "I want to be with you. Sometimes, yes, you get a little too eager, but that is not what they did to me."

Pitch pushed him away, stepping back. "I forced myself on you this morning. I saw you were in pain and afraid, and I thought only of my own pleasure. I'm always thinking of my own pleasure. I want to lock you away, not let you see anyone but me. I want to keep you in my bed all the time, your legs spread beneath me. I'm fighting to control that urge, but...it's getting harder every day."

Jack moved forward again, pulling the man down to his level with a growl. "This morning was not your fucking fault! That was all me. I was the stupid one. I was the one who pushed things too far."

"Would you have still chosen that if I hadn't put you in the position? If I hadn't done what I did, would you still have pushed things too far?"

"Undoubtedly. That was me being completely selfish. I wanted to do it to prove something to myself, and I'm sorry for using you like that."

Pitch's eyes widened, and he grabbed Jack's wrist, pulling him behind a column. He pushed his husband up against the cool stone, another hand pushing Jack's pants down. Pitch shoved his tongue into his lover's mouth as he slowly worked his length into Jack's heat. "Are you still the selfish one? Still love me?"

"I do love you." His fingers dug into Pitch's shoulders, and he looked up at him with a wince. "I would do anything for you."

"Jack...tell me to stop."

"Not if it means you walking away from right now."

"God damn it! Why do you do this? Don't allow me to fuck you just to keep me. If it hurts, tell me! Yell at me to stop, because that's what's right!"

"Yes, it hurts, Pitch! But not as much as it would to have you leave. My heart can't take another break..."

"Tell. Me. To. Stop."

"No. You let your stubbornness get the better of you, mon coeur. You always tell yourself that you do such horrible things to me, but you're wrong."

Pitch pulled out of Jack, allowing the smaller body to fall to the ground. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't wait up." He started walking towards the car.

"Pitch...please. Don't leave me. Not tonight...not like this..." He collapsed back against the pillar, looking after his husband with eyes that clearly showed his heart breaking.

Pitch stopped, not turning around. "I expect you'll hate me after this. Perhaps that's for the best."

"My heart can't take it, Pitch...not anymore. If you leave, I lose my reason to live...if you leave, you'll come back to a grieving family..."

"Run away with me, Jack. If only for tonight...Pretend we're different people living a different life."

"I don't want somebody else. I want you."

"Then say 'yes.' We'll run away, and, for one night, it'll just be us. No pain...no regret...nothing but each other."

"That sounds like heaven..."

"Say yes. Say yes, and we can forget everything for one night. We can remember it all tomorrow, but...not tonight." Jack held his arms out to him, nodding his head. "I'll want you in my bed, Jack. Multiple times. I won't let them follow us tonight."

"I'll try my best. I love you, Pitch."

He turned back to his lover, his golden eyes red with unshed tears. He went back, scooping his husband up into his arms and carrying him to the car. _One night...one night..._

* * *

**Ha. You guys thought we were done with angst? No way! Sorry :/**

**Review please? :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Here you guys go. Have some angst and smut :)**

* * *

Long fingers moved through Jack's hair, lightly tugging the strands. A body moved over his from behind, the scent familiar. "Pitch..." Jack breathed out, his hands reaching for his lover. Pitch thrust into his husband, grabbing onto a hand and moving the other to clench his leg. Jack winced slightly, holding tightly to Pitch. "I love you..."

Pitch moved his hips back, snapping them against his husband's pelvis and sending the tip deep into the smaller body. He said not a word, only crying silent tears.

Jack reached behind him, wiping at his husband's face. "Don't cry, mon coeur. Don't cry." He let out a cross between a moan and groan of pain.

Pitch pushed his husband's torso down onto the bed, keeping a hand on the arching spine. His eyes scrunched up in sadness when he heard the sounds of pain mixed with the pleasure. Another tear escaped, slowly flowing down his cheek. _This is what I've become..._

"I love you..." He let out another moan when Pitch rubbed against his prostate, tensing up before releasing onto the sheets. Pitch felt him tense, signaling his release. He thrust in a few more times before pulling out, releasing his own load onto the bed. He released Jack's body, letting it fall. Jack collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath, and he immediately cuddled against his lover's side.

"Why do you love me, Jack? What have I ever done to earn your love?"

"You've loved me back as much as I love you."

"That's it? You could find the same in a dog or a cat. I wonder why you didn't invest in one of those and save yourself the trouble."

"Because you're worth it. You're a better person than you give yourself credit for."

Pitch rolled Jack onto his back, lining himself up with the tight ring and quickly pushing in again. "I'm not worth it. Not at all."

"You are." He gasped. "You're worth everything to me."

"Kiss me. Make me believe with your lips." Jack pulled his husband into a deep, desperate kiss, their tongues slipping along each other passionately. Pitch pulled back, sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He pulled out, pulling Jack close to his body.

"Don't...don't be sorry, _mon coeur_. Tonight is just us. Just you and me and our love for each other. No pain or suffering or sorrow. Only us..."

"Jack...come in me. Thrust in me until I scream and beg for you."

Jack nodded, settling between his husband's legs. "I love you." He pushed in with a soft moan.

Pitch gripped the sheets, throwing his head back with a silent scream. "Jack! More...h-harder." Pale hips thrust into the man repeatedly, building Pitch's pleasure higher. Jack reached down, stroking his lover's erection in time to his thrusts. "Jack...please. Don't do that! Make me suffer."

Just before Pitch was about to come, Jack tightened his grip on the base of the man's cock. "I love you, _mon coeur_." He kissed those delicious lips again, thrusting against his prostate.

"Yes! Please...don't let me come. Take your revenge on me!"

Jack's other hand moved down to massage Pitch's balls. "What am I taking revenge on you for, my love?"

"For being an...oh, G-god!...an arrogant, sadistic...unthinking prick!"

"But you're not." He released the man's cock just as he hit into his prostate again, watching as Pitch spilled into his hand. Seconds later, he spilled himself deep inside his husband with a moan. "You have done nothing wrong, my love."

It felt like Pitch's chest was on fire, his lungs unable to take in enough air. "J-jack...again."

"Not until you accept that you haven't done anything." Jack moved further up the man's body, taking his face in his hands and looking deep into his golden eyes. "I love you. Stop trying to think you've wronged me in some way or another. You have done nothing but love me since we first got together. When you blame yourself for things and try to run off...all you do is hurt me more."

"Longer..."

"Longer?"

"I've loved you...longer. Since the first moment I met you."

"Then why are you being so hard on yourself? You love me. You just said so. Why do you keep trying to think that you're bad for me?"

"Because you're an angel. I seem so...monstrous compared to you."

"You're not. You're _my _angel. Your love is the only thing that keeps me alive. Your love pushed me to not give up my art. Your love helped me physically heal after a car crash. Your love is helping me rid myself of the demons that haunt my mind."

"Jack...bed me. Let me feel your love."

"Only after you promise. Promise me that you won't doubt what we have anymore. Promise me that you won't doubt _yourself_."

"Promise me that you'll be back to 'rabbit' status tomorrow."

Jack looked away. "I can't promise that. You _know_ that I'm trying my hardest to get over this, but...it isn't going to happen overnight, Pitch. No matter how much love you give me, it will take time to heal such traumatic wounds."

"Then do you see? You want something I cannot give. I want to, so...so bad, but I need you."

"That's unfair. I'm not physically able to."

"Is it unfair? You are physically unable to promise...as I am mentally unable. I can't promise, Jack."

"But at least I'm _trying_."

"As am I. I'm here, am I not?"

"After I begged you not to go."

"It seems that begging is the only way. You begged for me to stay...and I begged you to forget enough mentally to come back into my bed."

"I shouldn't have to beg to have my husband stay with me."

"You're right..." Pitch leaned back, his fingers moving down to stretch himself. "Forgive me. Punish me for being foolish and stupid."

"No." Jack slowly slid down the man's body, leaving behind a gentle trail of kisses. He pushed Pitch to lay on his stomach, starting to massage his husband's tense muscles. "That does not deserve punishment. It only means that I must make my love for you even more obvious, so that you won't ever have a doubt again."

Pitch moaned. "Yes...so much love. Please...make my doubts go away."

Pale fingers pushed away the tenseness in each and every muscle on Pitch's body, followed by gentle kisses and whispered words of endearment. "I love you, _mon coeur_."

"I-I...I promise..."

"You promise what?" He kissed his lover's shoulders.

"Never...again. N-no more doubts."

"No more fighting? No more leaving?"

"The second, I can _try. _The first? Never. Marriage is fighting...it's fighting and making up, good times and bad."

"Then you must swear not to leave at least. It'll break my heart, Pitch."

"I...I can't...God!...yes...I swear!"

Jack pulled away, gently turning his lover over and looking into his golden eyes without touching him anywhere. "Promise me again. Promise me when you're not being swayed by my touch."

Pitch looked deep into those bright eyes, feeling his chest collapse under the weight of that stare. "I...I'm afraid."

"Don't be. Believe in our love. Have faith in _us_."

"Jack, thrust in me. Fill me...then don't move."

"I don't want you to promise me just because you're caught in the euphoric moment of touch."

"Please...I don't expect you to understand. I...I _need _it. _Please_." Jack nodded reluctantly, slowly sliding himself into his husband. He stopped when he was completely in and looked down at him. Pitch scrunched his eyes shut, his fingers digging into the sheets. He calmed his breathing as best he could, forcing himself to think, to speak. "I...I p-promise. Never again. I'll never...run away again."

"And you're not just saying it because I'm touching you?"

"I'm saying it _especially _because you're touching me. I'm remembering...everything I would lose if I left. Everything that I've come to need and love desperately."

"I'm not just a dick, Pitch. Would you miss _me_ if you left?"

Pitch chuckled, digging his fingers into Jack's ass. "I'm well aware, dearest. But through your touch, I feel..._everything_. I feel everything you do. In this moment, I can feel your emotions, hear your thoughts and feel your passion. I'm _consumed_ by you."

"I love you," he whispered, a tear slipping from his eyes and falling onto his husband's nose.

"Jack...move. Hard."

"I love you so much!" Jack crashed their lips together, thrusting straight up into Pitch's prostate with a moan.

Pitch screamed, clutching his husband close. "H-harder...bite me." Jack's thrusts grew desperately hard and fast as his mouth tearing away from Pitch's to clamp down on the man's neck. Pitch moved a hand up, tangling his long fingers in the white hair and tugging. "More! Again...harder..." Jack slammed up into his husband's prostate, hitting it with every single thrust. He bit down on Pitch's shoulder. "Come with me, _in _me. Fill me...bite me again. Mark me."

"N-now. Come now, my love." He thrust in one last time, releasing himself deep inside his husband with a moan.

"In...in your mouth?" Jack pulled away with a gasp and moved down to take the man's cock into his mouth. Pitch tugged on Jack's hair, his teeth harshly biting his lower lip. "I'm so close, Jack. One hard suck...and I'm yours." Jack took him deep into his throat, closing around him with a moan. "All...drink all of it, my sweetling." Pitch thrust up once, shooting longs ribbons down his lover's throat. Jack groaned, drinking every last little drop of his husband's cum. He slowly pulled away and licked the flesh clean before resting his head on Pitch's thigh. Pitch smiled softly, running his hair through his love's white hair with his finger and playing with the hairs between the tips. "Jack...you don't realize what you've accomplished tonight, do you?"

"You mean I managed to do something besides just completely exhausting myself?" He looked up at him, smiling tiredly.

"You followed me. You completely disregarded if anyone could be there, all for the sake of following me. And we've made love...how many times? I watched you. You only winced once."

Jack frowned a little. "And despite how many times we made love, you never once came inside me."

"I hurt you the last time I did."

"I don't care. A little pain is worth the connection I feel when you do."

"Do you want me to come in you?"

"Not _now_. Now I'm too tired."

"Then when?"

"As soon as you can without it hurting."

"Hurting me...or you?"

"Both of us."

"Now. Please. Then sleep."

Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to force away the sleepiness. "Alright."

"Are you tired?"

"Not _too_ much."

"Good. Come up here and kiss me."

"I have a better idea. You come down here and kiss me." He smiled.

"On your back, Jack. Let me see how tall and _proud _you are." Jack rolled off of his husband, laying on his back on the soft sheets. "Your fingers...spread yourself open for me."

"I'm stretched plenty, _mon coeur_."

"Please. Let me see you touch yourself...down there." Jack gave a reluctant nod, his hands wandering down his body. One wrapped around his growing erection, still slick from his last release, and he let out a small gasp as the other pressed a finger into himself. Pitch kept his eyes on the spot, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. "Another, Jack. Stretch yourself. I'm bigger than a single finger."

"Oh, I _know_." He pushed two more fingers into himself with a soft moan, spreading them inside.

"You're so beautiful right now. Face flushed, chest heaving...hole pulsing."

"Pitch...I want _you_."

"What about me do you want?"

"I want you inside me. I don't want my own fingers."

"Take your fingers out...slowly." He watched as Jack did as he was told, groaning softly. Pitch slowly moved down to hold his husband, his length sliding in. "I love you. You are the husband that this single artist was so desperate for."

"I love you too." He gasped, arms wrapping around the man.

"Have we escaped them? Are we free?"

"While I'm awake, yes, but we haven't escaped yet the physical damages of what they did to me."

"What? What physical damage can be left?"

"Wh-whatever they tore inside me..."

"Are you sure it's really torn? You haven't bled in quite some time, and I'm not feeling any tearing. Jack...I think it's all in your head."

"It's there. I can feel it. He was bigger than even you, _mon coeur_. Of course you don't feel anything. It's deeper than you can reach."

"Jack...I can't. I'm still hurting you."

Jack laid back with a sigh, putting an arm over his eyes. "I-I don't want to hurt you again, so if you don't want to...it's okay."

"Come with me, Jack."

Blue eyes looked at him in slight shock. "Really?"

"You think I mean..." Pitch chuckled, falling on his husband and kissing him deeply. "I mean to a _place_, Jack. Not...that!"

"You bastard..." He frowned a little. "Go where?"

"To the doctor, as you _promised_. However, I think I might be able to reconsider...you _coming _with me."

Jack clutched desperately to him. "I don't want to go."

"Please. I want you healed. I want to rid this lovely body of that tear so I can come..." He leaned down, whispering hotly in Jack's ear. "..._deep _inside you."

"But they're going to...touch me."

"Yes. I can't deny it, they _will _touch you. However, those touches will be kind and gentle and _healing_. You have nothing to fear from them. If I must, I will plunder that lovely mouth of yours so you forget all about them."

"A-alright...but you're not leaving my side the entire time. I don't give a fuck what they say."

"If I _must _leave, it will be to go to the loo only. Why would I leave when I have a duty to plunder your mouth...as I obviously enjoy doing?"

"No. You go to the bathroom before we get there, and then you don't leave my side the entire time, or I won't go."

"So no loo breaks? That's tough, lover...but if you insist. I won't leave your side for a moment."

"Good." Jack gave him a soft kiss before relaxing back onto the bed. His hand absent-mindedly stroked the sheets beneath them. He chuckled. "We should find out where they buy their sheets. These are so soft."

Pitch covered Jack's hand with his, their fingers intertwining. "And the ones we have at home are not?"

"No, they are, but these are _softer_."

"Maybe it's because your senses are heightened. It's been awhile for you. Your skin...your whole body would be sensitive to such things."

Jack shook his head. "Or maybe it's because they're actually softer than the ones we have."

"They are _not _softer. They are about the same, if anything. I think..." Pitch ran his fingertips down his lover's body, causing the younger man to shiver. "...it's your body's heightened sensitivity."

"If that truly is the case, then I blame you."

"I _insist_ that you do. It _is_ my fault that your body is so sensitive. I've worked it into quite a state. My mouth, hands, and cock do have that tendency with you."

"The question is: are you going to leave me like this?"

* * *

**Review please :)**


	72. Chapter 72

Pitch ran a thumb along Jack's cheekbone, wiping away a tear as the doctor examined him. "It's alright. I'm right here."

Jack gripped his husband's hand tightly. "D-don't let go of me."

"Never, my dearest love. I'm here." He brought the hand to his lips, kissing it before moving his mouth to Jack's. "Open, dearest. Time for that plundering I promised." Pale lips parted, kissing Pitch to distract himself from the doctor examining him. Pitch slipped his tongue in, tangling with Jack's as his long fingers burieda themselves in the white hair. "Melt, darling."

"I love you." His fingers intertwined in his lover's hair, holding him close.

"We're in bed now, dearest. You're in my arms, your mouth on my neck. My fingers tangle in your hair as I tug on the strands. I want your mouth on mine so badly, but the feel of you on my skin is too delicious."

"Pitch..." he gasped softly going to kiss him again, but he stopped when the doctor suddenly pulled away from him, clearing his throat to catch the couple's attention.

"I wish I didn't have to ask this, but...have you participated in...nonconsensual intercourse recently?" Jack's grip on his husband's hand suddenly tightened.

"Tell him, dearest. Admit what happened. Come back to me."

Jack slowly sat up. Scared blue eyes stared at the doctor's feet as he nodded slightly. "Th-they had me for two days...there were three of them."

"And when was this?"

"I came back...four days ago."

"And you didn't think to come see anyone before now?"

"I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to. Unfortunately, there is substantial tearing inside that is common with rape victims. Because you waited so long to come and seek help, there's infection...and newer tearing."

"A-and what does that mean? Will it go away?"

"With time. I must also ask...have you been raped since you came back?"

"No. I haven't."

"Are you sure? There is newer tearing. You say you haven't been raped since you came back, yet there are signs of abuse less than four days old."

"I was _not_ raped after I came back."

Pitch looked up at the doctor. "Could...rough sex have caused the tearing?"

"Possibly. I have to tell you...your husband's condition is not good. Infection has set in, which is why he feels such pain. However, 'rough sex' would not have caused such tearing. Only sexual assault would."

"Then I don't know what could have caused it. Nobody has touched me even in the slightest, much less down there, except for Pitch. Even then, it never hurt other than from the one that was there from before."

The doctor looked at Pitch, then back to Jack. "Mr. Black-Frost, you have to understand how this looks. Your body shows signs of assault. There is the tearing that looks to be about four days old. However, there is newer tearing. You've only had intercourse with your husband. Tell me that I'm wrong in putting two and two together."

"It's not your place to pry, doctor. I was brutally raped by three monsters. I was _not_ raped by my husband!"

"Jack...calm down." Pitch rubbed a finger over Jack's hand, his face white. He didn't want to look up and see the doctor or his husband. He knew what the doctor thought of him. It was obvious. "You can't blame him."

"Yes, I can." Jack brought his lover's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss before turning to glare at the doctor. "You know what, _doctor_? All damn week, he has been beating himself up, _paranoid_ that he was pushing me too far or hurting me. I only just got him to calm down about it last night. What he does _not_ need is some doctor accusing him of raping his husband!"

"Jack! Stop it!"

"Mr. Black-Frost, I apologize, but I'm just going with what I see. Your body has signs of something that you're saying never happened. Most rape victims deny the act, especially if done by someone they love and trust."

"Jack, what are you doing?" He watched as Jack slid off the bed, angrily yanking on his pants with a growl.

"I'm leaving. _We're_ leaving. I'll find some way to ease the pain on my own, but I will not stay around so that this idiot can continue to destroy what I've been trying to rebuild." He grabbed his husband's hand and headed for the door.

Pitch allowed Jack to drag him out of the building, only pulling him to a stop when they got to the car. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me not putting up with his shit."

"Jack...you can't blame him for thinking that way."

"Not at first, no, but he didn't stop even after I explained."

"Of course not. For all he knows, you could have been denying it because you didn't want to get in trouble with me or hurt me."

"It doesn't matter. It's not his place to accuse you of such things. He's a doctor. He's supposed to help the patient, not delve into their personal lives."

"Jack...kiss me."

The younger man quickly dragged his husband down for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"And I you, but you still can't blame him. If I was in his place, I'd think the same."

"I don't care. I'm not going to go back to someone who accused you of such horrid things."

"You do have to admit...last night did get pretty rough a few times."

"But it _wasn't_ rape, and he was too busy accusing you to see that I was being honest about that."

"Were you? So you didn't mind any of the things we did?"

"No. I love everything I do with you, Pitch."

"Share my bed tonight." Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. "That does mean you'll be naked...and under me. Legs spread, hole pulsing..."

"If it means I'm with you, I'll do it."

"Get in the backseat."

"Just...be gentle." Jack crawled into the backseat, scooting over to make room for his husband.

"How well you know me." He smiled climbing into the backseat with his husband and closing the car door.

* * *

Pitch lay in bed, his lean, naked body reclined against the pillows. "Jack, do you know what today is?"

Jack looked up at him with a tired smile from where his head lay on his husband's chest. "Hmmm?"

"Your recovery period is over. I want us to go see the doctor to double check, but...I think a certain white-haired fairy is getting laid tonight."

"I'm not going to see the doctor, Pitch."

"Yes, you are. I called my uncle last night. He recommended a doctor to me in the city. He's a bit more...sensitive than the last one."

Jack immediately sat up, looking down at him. "You told your uncle what happened to me?"

"Nope. Told him I was having god-awful anal fissures. That's what I get for not eating the right foods." Pitch chuckled, rubbing noses with his husband.

The younger man couldn't stop a relieved sigh. "Thank you. I don't want him to know something like that."

"I figured. I think he knew something was wrong, I _am _quite healthy after all, but he didn't ask many questions. I don't think even _he _could fathom what happened."

"I wouldn't put it past him to fantasize about something like that happening to me," he grumbled, laying back down.

"Don't be cruel. He's not _that _bad, just...misguided. I don't think he would wish _that _on anyone, even you, my darling."

"_He's _the cruel one. Look at what he did to us."

"Jack..." Pitch looked pointedly at his husband, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even try to tell me he's a good guy, Pitch. He broke my hand, for goodness sake! And that was because of nothing more than a _rumor_ that we were even together." Pitch brought the hand to his lips, sucking the fingers into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around the thin digits. "That man hasn't done a single thing to redeem himself in my eyes." Jack shook his head. "But that's besides the point. The point is that I am not going to a doctor."

"No?" Pitch moved his head on the fingers suggestively, looking up at his husband with bright eyes.

"No. I know I've made a lot of progress over these weeks, but I'm still not ready for that. That means a complete stranger is going to be touching me...down there."

"I see." Pitch released the finger with a pop, moving on to suck Jack's middle fingers, letting the tip tickle the back of his throat.

"And no amount of you giving my fingers a blowjob is going to change my mind."

"I'm not giving your fingers a blowjob. I'm just cleaning you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "My fingers aren't dirty."

"They _are _dirty. So...very...dirty." Pitch sucked hard on the finger.

"Or maybe you're just very horny."

"That's not very friendly. Maybe someone doesn't want sex tonight."

"I'll have sex with you so long as I don't have to go to the doctor." Jack smiled slyly.

"No deal. To the doctor with you! I want to make sure you're in top form so I can do certain bad things to you." Pitch winked.

"If I'm going to the doctor then you won't be getting a chance to do those things in the first place."

"Jack...on your stomach, legs spread."

"No." Jack leapt from the bed before his husband could grab him him.

Pitch leaned on an elbow, giving his husband a small head start. "Jack, I am going to bend you over the nearest piece of furniture. I hope you've picked somewhere comfortable!" Jack ran down the hall, locking himself in his studio. "I better not have just heard a door lock. I don't like locked doors between us, lover."

"I'm _not_ going to the doctor, Pitch."

"You either go to him with me, or I go _by myself _to get him and bring him here."

Jack laughed. "I'd like to see you try to drag a doctor here."

"I'm paying, and he knows me and my uncle. He'll come."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jack noticed a pair of mesh shorts on the floor from a few nights ago and pulled them on.

"Fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Bye!"

He rolled his eyes, turning to look at his studio with his hands on his hips. _Looks like I'll be here for awhile...What should I paint...?_

Pitch kicked the door in, his arms crossed. "I told you I don't like locked doors between us."

Jack jumped, running to put the table between him and his husband. "I'm not going, Pitch. I don't care what you say or do. I'm not."

"Jack..." Pitch quirked a finger, beckoning Jack over.

"No."

"Do you really want me to leave? You'll be all alone. How can you be sure I'll come back?"

Jack froze, looking down. "I...You..._not cool, Pitch_." He glared up at the man.

"I do what I can. Now...come kiss me, lover."

"No." He walked right past his husband, going to yank a shirt on and head towards the door.

"Kiss me, Jack. Don't be angry with me."

"How can I not be angry?! You're forcing me to go see a doctor who's going to poke stuff up my ass, even after I _just_ told you that I'm not ready for something like that."

"He's just going to take a couple minutes to see how healed you are! It's not like he's going to be sticking body parts or sex toys up there!"

"Tell that to my brain! I can't seem to get that point across, but maybe you can!"

"I'll hold your hand the whole time. I'll even plunder your mouth for you. I'll have my eye on you the whole time. You're safe, damn it!"

Jack sighed. "Look...I'm sorry, okay. I just...I'm still scared."

"Don't be. It's almost over. You'll be healed physically, and if our physical relationship is any indication...you're recovering on _that _front. We're _so close_, Jack."

"I know..."

"Come to me, Jack. Kiss me." Jack quickly made his way over to his husband, burying his face in his chest. "You've come to me. Now...kiss me."

The younger man reached up, pressing their lips together. "I love you."

"You're my everything. Don't be afraid, Jack. Only a couple minutes, and then I'm going to keep you in our bed for the rest of the day. I promise."

Jack nodded. "O-okay."

"I heard some hesitation. Is there still fear in that lovely heart of yours?"

"Of course there is. But I'll do it. I'll go because I trust you."

"Jack, lie down on the couch. Don't ask questions, just do it." Slightly wide-eyed, Jack did as he was told, watching his husband. "Good boy." Pitch came forward, slowly pulling the shorts down Jack's thin hips. "Now the shirt." Jack slowly stripped his shirt over his head. "On your stomach, legs spread...like I told you before." Jack nearly groaned, but he choked it back, turning onto his stomach with a sigh. "What's with the groan?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Does it matter?"

"I...I suppose not. But if I'm really going to have to go see this doctor, I'd much prefer to just get it over with."

"Picky, picky. I was going to kiss you all over, but I guess not. You want to go to the doctor so bad." Pitch shrugged.

"No! Please do that. I'd very much rather have that."

"Nope. You were groaning and moaning like I was pulling teeth. The moment's gone." He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. Jack frowned, collapsing back onto the couch. "Perhaps if you ask _really _nicely, I'll come over there and make love to your skin."

"Please? I want to feel you on my body before somebody else has to touch me..."

"Good boy." Pitch walked over, kneeling by the couch. He pressed his lips to the pale skin and sucked on it before moving on and down.

Jack sighed happily. "Pitch...I love you."

"Spread your legs more. I want to get a good suckle on those pale thighs of yours." With a soft chuckle, Jack slowly opened his legs for his husband. "Jack...you really shouldn't be so trusting. How do you know I won't suck you...or fuck you? Can you imagine? The doctor comes to examine you, and he finds you on the couch, flushed, a hole full of my cum. What a pretty picture that would make."

"I trust you because even if you did either of those things, I would enjoy them just as much as you, if not more."

"Jack..._an ass full of cum_. Would you really want the doctor to see that?"

"Would _you_? Would you want to let any other man see me in such a...pretty state?"

Pitch's eyes widened, and then he growled. "Fuck." He spread Jack's firm cheeks, his tongue sneaking out to lick the tight ring, the tip of it slipping in.

"Pitch!" he hissed, his fingers gripping the couch cushion. "I-I thought I was supposed to go to the doctor."

"He's coming here." Pitch thrust his tongue in, his hands gently squeezing and massaging the firm flesh.

Jack moaned softly. "And here I thought you wouldn't want anybody else to see me like that. Guess I was wrong."

"I'm not going to come in your ass. Your mouth on the other hand..." He squeezed a cheek hard, thrusting and wiggling his tongue around inside his husband.

His grip tightened. "Pitch..."

"Yes? Something to say?"

"Get that cock of yours in my mouth right now."

"On your hands and knees. Face me." Jack got up, turning around to face his husband. Pitch pushed his pants down, taking his cock in his hands. "Get your mouth over here. I need those pretty lips of yours." Jack eagerly took the man's length in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. "Make me come, Jack. Make me spill down your throat." After flashing a look up at his husband, Jack used every trick he knew on Pitch, moaning happily when the man finally spilled in his mouth. Pitch clutched at his husband's head, groaning as he shot his love down the man's throat. "Fuck...It's a bit bittersweet not to have fucked you just now."

"I know, _mon coeur_. I know." He licked Pitch's length clean.

"What makes it bittersweet, lover?"

"Bittersweet for you. It's just bitter for me. Though I suppose your taste could count as sweet."

"Jack, spread yourself. You're getting that assful of cum."

Jack sat up, shaking his head. "You said the doctor would be here soon."

"I never said that. I said he was coming here. I never said _when_."

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with a guy looking up my ass. I'm not going to do that when it's full of cum too."

"_My _cum. If it makes you feel better, I'll give you an early...examination."

"No, Pitch. And _this_ I'm not budging on."

"After? As soon as he walks out that door, you get on."

He nodded. "I promise."

Pitch cupped the back of his neck, bringing him in for a deep kiss. "Good boy." His tongue slipped in, tangling with Jack's. Jack moaned, his arms wrapping tightly around his lover's neck. Pitch held his husband close, his fingers splayed over the naked skin. "I mean it. The _moment _he's out, you are to be on your knees with your ass in the air, fingers holding your hole open."

"I will..."

"Good. Better get dressed, because he's going to be here..." The doorbell rang. "Now."

Jack shrugged. "I'm going to end up with my pants off either way. I might as well keep them off."

Pitch growled. "Put them on, or I really will let him see you with an ass full of cum."

"Fine. No need to be so fussy." Jack got up from the couch, pulling his shirt and shorts on again. He tossed Pitch's pants and shirt over to him. "Time for you to get dressed too."

The older man checked to make sure his husband was dressed. Satisfied, he threw the clothes over his shoulder. "Nope. I think not. It'll be easier for you when you get on in a few minutes."

"Oh, no you don't!" Jack tackled his husband to the floor and pinned him down. "You're putting pants on."

"Make me!" Pitch stuck his tongue out. Jack sat on the man's stomach, yanking his pants on. "No! I won't do it!" Pitch kicked his legs, making it difficult to get the pants to get around his knees, let alone over his hips.

"If you don't put pants on, I won't stay. So help me, I will open that door and run out before either of you can stop me."

"You'll really leave me? I might not be here when you get back."

"If you don't put pants on, I might not come back. Hell, I might even run out naked. Two can play at the guilt trip game, Pitch."

Pitch flipped them over, straddling his husband's hips. "Do that, and I will hunt you down. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, and when I finally catch you...oh, the things I would do to you. You'd wish you had never run in the first place."

"Put your pants on, and I won't have to run."

Pitch leaned down, nibbling the full bottom lip. "Make. Me."

"No." Jack slipped out from under him, stripping his shirt and shorts off as headed for the front door. "If you're going to stay naked, then so am I."

He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, running up behind Jack and wrapping the naked body in the blanket. Pitch grabbed his coat, slipping it on. "Satisfied? No one sees you naked but me, damn it!"

Jack let the blanket start to slip off his shoulders, shaking his head. "Pants too."

"Fine," Pitch grumbled. "Put that blanket back!"

"I'll do you one better." Jack picked up his discarded shorts, pulling them back on.

Pitch pulled Jack in and kissed him. "There are times you frustrate the hell out of me...and I love every minute of it."

"Good. Gotta keep you on your toes somehow." Jack leaned against the counter, grabbing an apple and taking a bite of it. "Now put your pants on, and go let the poor bastard in."

"Hmm...no." Pitch quickly opened the door, holding his coat closed. "Please, come in. He's right over there." Jack glared at his husband's back, quickly finishing his apple and chucking it at the back of Pitch's head with a satisfying thud. He grabbed another apple from the basket and took a bite. Pitch rubbed the back of his head. "Doctor, I think my husband has still been feeling a lot of pain. Be _very _thorough."

"Bastard..." Jack grumbled, continuing to glare at his husband.

"Annoying beauty..." Pitch stuck his tongue out.

"I'd call you something more creative, but 'bastard' is really just the only thing that fits you."

"And I have so many for you too, but, of course, we have company." Pitch smiled at the doctor, directing him over to the couch. "Please. He'll be rightover."

"Oh, I will, will I?" Jack raised an eyebrow, taking another bite from his apple and not moving from his spot.

"Yes, you will." Pitch walked over to his husband, scooping the small body into his arms and carrying it over to the couch before plopping it down on the soft leather. Jack crossed his arms with a huff, refusing to meet either of the other two men's eyes.

The doctor opened his small bag, pulling out a box of latex gloves. "Mr. Black-Frost, if you wouldn't mind. I do need to see the area if I'm to tell if you're healed." Jack didn't move an inch from where he sat.

"Jack, if I go for a minute and...keep my promise, will you behave?"

"No guarantees."

"I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry. Please behave."

"Why are you leaving?"

"To go put...pants on," Pitch mumbled.

"Alright." He still didn't move from his spot.

"If I do that, will you behave?"

"Maybe."

"If you don't behave, I won't share your bed for a month. No kisses, no touches of any variety. I'll ignore you."

Jack's shoulders visibly slumped, and he chanced a quick glance at the doctor. "But...I..."

"Don't worry, Mr. Black-Frost. Your husband has given me all the details. Give me two minutes at the most, and you'll never have to see me again." The doctor laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. Pitch silently left the room while his lover was distracted.

"A-all the details? How do I know I can trust you?"

"Enough details for me to know what I'm looking for. Trust-wise, you can't. I've really given you no reason to trust or distrust me. Just know, if you don't like me, you'll have to go to another doctor and another until you find one that does approve your condition."

"I...alright...h-how do you want me to sit?"

"Just pull your pants down to below the cheeks, and lie on your stomach. Usually, that's the most comfortable position."

Jack nodded. He stood up and slowly lowered his pants down enough and laying on the couch. He rested his chin on his arms, his shoulders tense.

"Just relax, Mr. Black-Frost. You'll feel something a little cold and wet. That's just to make the intrusion a little easier." Jack took a deep breath, trying his best to relax his lower muscles. "Here we go, Mr. Black-Frost." The doctor slipped his finger in, slowly working it in. He didn't look at Jack as he gently brushed along the spot in particular with a fingertip. "It would seem that you're pretty much healed. I would suggest taking it easy for maybe another week or two, but you're in good condition." He quickly took his finger out, peeling the gloves off.

Jack let out his breath, realizing that he'd been holding it that entire time. "Th-thank you." He sat up, pulling his pants back on and looking at his lap.

"No problem, Mr. Black-Frost. I'm not that bad of a man, if I may say so. I'm a doctor first, and I'm interested in women. You're safe from me." He chuckled, closing up his bag.

"Yeah...well, the last doctor who stuck his finger up my ass _was_ an ass. I-I'm sorry that I let his impression sway my judgment on you."

"Not all doctors can be as cool as I am." He stood, extending a hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Black-Frost. Here's my card. Just in case you ever need a _good _doctor again." He smiled before walking out the door.

"Yeah...I'll do that." Jack didn't move from the couch, staring down at the business card.

* * *

**Eeek. We're drawing close to the finish of this story everyone. It's a bit bittersweet :( But...would any of you be interested in...a sequel? Jarjarblinx1 and I have a bit of an idea/may have started writing one... If you're interested, of course ^^**

**Only 2 more chapters!**

**Review please! :)**

**P.S. Sorry if the separator lines aren't working. FFnet has been giving me some issues. They show up when I'm editting, but they magically disappear once I publish. Let me know if you notice any are missing where you think there should be one.**


	73. Chapter 73

Pitch watched his husband, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Now, was that so bad?"

In a single fluid motion, Jack picked up his half-eaten apple and chucked it at Pitch. "This guy is going to be my new doctor. I don't care how jealous it might make you or whatever. He didn't make me feel terrified or awkward or any of that. And to top it all off, he wasn't an ass."

Pitch managed to duck the projectile, catching it in the air and taking a bite. "Told you he was good. You should trust me more often. Besides, I heard him mention he likes _women_. That makes him safe in my books. If he liked men, it would be a different story. You're irresistible like that."

"Don't act like you knew he was so wonderful. You had never met him before today either."

"Actually, I have. He's my brother-in-law...or was."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

"His sister was my wife, thus making him my brother-in-law. I'm not quite sure if that still stood when I was a widower, but we stayed on good terms. I didn't know he was working in this city. I imagined him in California or somewhere like that."

"And you couldn't have told me that before all of this?!"

"Would it have made much of a difference?"

"Yes! Just knowing that you actually knew the guy and that he wasn't a complete stranger would have made a big difference."

"I preferred you to have the chance to form your own opinion. You liked him regardless of anything beyond the fact that he was a good doctor. That's all that matters."

"You know what? I _was_ going to take back all the times I called you 'bastard.' But now..." He crossed his arms, lounging back on the couch with a shrug.

Pitch got on his knees, crawling over to stop inbetween Jack's legs. "Would it help if I begged?"

"I'm not sure."

"Please, my lovely husband, please forgive me. Forgive my stupidity and arrogance. Please, my sweetling, my dearest love. Forgive me for tricking you and upsetting you and not telling you the truth. Please forgive me, or watch me die from a broken heart."

Jack thought for a moment before leaning forward, gently pressing his lips to Pitch's with a smile. "I suppose I can."

"I kept my promise. Now it's time you kept yours."

"What promise? You'll have to remind me, husband."

"Naked, face down on the couch, legs spread, your fingers holding your hole open. I got the green light today, and I'm taking advantage of it."

"I don't recall agreeing to fingering myself."

"No fingering, just spreading your hole wide. I want to be able to just...shove my way in. I want your fingers to hold the door open for my grand entrance back into your lovely barn."

"I think that my barn is already plenty wide for you. So how about you come on home, _mon coeur_?"

"I will...after you spread yourself. I'm a bit wider than my brother-in-law's finger. You aren't _nearly _open enough for me."

"Well, you're no fun." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to shove myself in your tight hole? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Maybe..."

"On your stomach, then. Legs spread wide for me, ass in the air."

Jack slid his pants over his hips, getting back down and waving his ass tantalizingly at his husband.

Pitch ran a hand over Jack's firm cheek, squeezing the flesh. "You're going to be so tight."

He moaned softly at the idea. "Come back to me, _mon coeur_. I've missed you."

Pitch held tight to his lover's waist, forcing it back as he pushed in, slowly moving in an inch at a time. "Jesus! So...tight!"

Jack gripped the couch tightly, moaning as his husband slowly filled him up for the first time in over a month. "I've missed you so damn much."

The older man reached down, lifting a leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He grunted with the force of his thrusts and shoved deeper into the tight heat. "I have, too. Your tightness...your sounds."

"Dear, God..." He bit his lip with a gasp when Pitch rubbed against his prostate. Jack's hips rocked back to eagerly meet those thrusts.

Pitch watched his husband move beneath him, his mouth open in a breathless smile. Pale skin flushed, hips moving eagerly, body sucking him in. "Up, Jack. Come into my arms. I want to hold you as I fuck you." Jack pulled away, turning around and holding close to Pitch with a moan. "You've come back to me, Jack. You've come home." He nuzzled Jack's nape, biting the skin gently.

"I'll never leave again, I swear. I love you. I love this. I love everything."

"You're _mine." _Pitch bit down hard, thrusting up into his husband and sliding past Jack's spot.

"Yes! Ah! Only yours!" Jack rocked up to meet him.

Pitch picked his husband up and moved them to the floor. He shoved in, pushing his husband against the hard floor. "Only mine. I'm going to claim this body so that no one will _dare_ touch you again."

"Pitch!" He cried out, desperate for something to grab onto, something to ground him during this pure ecstasy.

The man held Jack's arms down, his hands wrapped around the thin wrists. "Take it, lover. Suck me in like a good boy." Jack screamed. It was wordless, and it was loud. His release slammed through him, leaving him a shaking mess collapsing onto the floor. Pitch leaned down for a kiss, slipping his tongue between the pink lips, plundering it. "Do you want me to come in you, Jack? Do you want me to give your hole my cum?"

"Y-yes. Please. I want it! Come inside me, Pitch."

"Hold on, Jack. There's about to be pounding."

Jack eagerly nodded. "Give it to me, _mon coeur_."

Pitch held Jack's hips tightly, forcing them on his cock. He snapped his hips and worked his length deep into his husband. "Is your back raw? Is my pounding driving you mad?"

"Y-yes!" As his husband built up his pleasure yet again, Jack reached down and took his own cock in his hand. He worked it furiously, wanting them to come together again.

"Jack, you look so erotic right now. So dirty. Makes me want to fuck you more."

"Do it," he moaned. "I want it as much as you."

"On your stomach, Jack. Arms above your head." Jack turned, not pulling away from his husband's length. He reluctantly stopped stroking himself to put his arms over his head. "Don't worry, lover. You'll be coming with me." Pitch thrust hard, forcing Jack against the floor, his pelvis moving on the smooth wood.

"P-pitch!" Pitch used a hand to force Jack's pelvis down, the wood rubbing against Jack's sensitive, hard flesh. "Ah!" Jack cried out, grasping at the floor.

Pitch put his weight on his husband's back as he thrust hard, and he put his mouth to Jack's ear, blowing hot breath in and biting the lobe. "Come."

"Not until you...too."

"Then...come." Pitch thrust hard, pressing his pelvis against Jack's as he spilled deep in his lover's body. Jack cried out, releasing yet again as his body tightened around his husband. "Look at what you did. So much cum _all_ over the floor." Pitch pulled out, smiling as his own cum started leaking from the still-pulsing hole. "Your ass looks about the same."

Jack didn't move, simply moaning on the floor. "I blame you..."

"For what? Being seduced by your luscious ass?"

"Mhmm." He nodded.

Pitch rolled Jack onto his back. He ran his tongue up and down the flushed torso, licking up Jack's release. "And is it my fault you came because of hard sex?" Jack nodded again, moaning softly. "Then perhaps I shouldn't do it anymore. Don't want my husband to become sex-obsessed."

"Too late. We're rabbits, remember?"

Pitch stopped, looking up into his husband's eyes. "Are you a 'rabbit,' Jack?"

"Only with you."

"You've come back completely. You're my rabbit again. Jack...I'm so happy right now."

"And, as your rabbit, I demand that you keep your promise and continue fucking me. My ass has missed you very much, _ mon coeur_, and it doesn't plan on letting you leave for quite awhile." He grinned mischievously down at his husband.

* * *

Pitch sat on the couch, his husband on his lap and an essay in his hand. "Jack, I love it when you nuzzle me like you are right now."

Jack smiled back at him, bouncing Auréliane on his lap. "Lucky for you I just so happen to love nuzzling you."

"Do you? Perhaps you'd like to...show me how much."

He turned, nuzzling the man's nose. "I love you."

"I love you." Pitch licked the tip of Jack's nose before leaning his head on the naked shoulder and focusing his concentration towards reading.

Jack smiled, kissing the top of his head. He froze suddenly, his lips mid-kiss, and he quickly turned around, looking at their daughter. "Did she..."

Big blue eyes looked back up at him, gurgling happily. "Pa...pa."

His jaw dropped. "Pitch! She just said her first word!"

Pitch smiled at his daugher, wiggling his finger in front of her nose. "I heard, my dearest. I wonder if you can get her to say it again."

Jack brought her closer, nuzzling her nose with his. "Come on, sweet. Can you say it for me again? Papa. Say it."

The little girl bounced happily, waving her arms. "Pap...a."

"She said it again!" Jack hugged her tightly, laughing at her screams of joy.

Pitch laughed, throwing his head back. "Don't strangle her, sweetling. I'd like her to live long enough to say _my_ name too!"

"I'm not strangling her. I'm only showering her with the love and praise she deserves. She likes it. See?" He hugged her again, laughing with the girl's giggles.

"Papa!" Pitch smiled, sticking his tongue out. "Now, start showering."

Jack rolled his eyes. "But I'm not your Papa. It's not the same." He took her two tiny hands in his, playing with them. "Now can you say 'Daddy'? Come on. Say 'Daddy.'"

"Lover. Now will there be showering?"

"Only by your beloved daughter." Jack put her right up to his husband's face, watching her clap excitedly.

"Come here, my little love." Pitch took her in his arms, kissing her face and bouncing her around. "Off, lover. I need showering from the _only_ person willing to give it." Pitch stuck his tongue out at his husband.

Jack quickly dodged in, sucking the tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss. "Oh, I'm willing to give it. I just think that our daughter deserves it more right now." He pulled away with a smile, showering the baby's head with kisses.

"Mmmmm. I'll expect _your_ showering later...in bed." He smiled, kissing her nose and cheeks.

"I already planned to do just that. You didn't think I'd leave my husband feeling left out, now did you?"

"Possibly. I am feeling _awfully_ left out. She doesn't say my name, no showering...so lonely!" Pitch fell over pulling Auréliane close and nuzzling her stomach.

"Don't you worry. I'll make you feel _plenty_ loved tonight."

"I hope so. I'll be _awfully_ disappointed if you fall asleep and leave me unloved."

"I won't. I love giving you love too much."

"I know you do. Your body often tells me so. And your..._mouth_ is so talkative and demanding." Pitch looked pointedly at Jack's rear.

"I don't think it talks all that much. It's usually stuffed with its favorite food after all."

"Quite the carnivore. Absolutely _obsessed_ with meat."

"Indeed. I particularly like this one type of sausage. It's just so delicious." Jack chuckled, scooping his daughter out of Pitch's arms.

"Is it? I've heard there's one that's cream-filled. Does it enjoy such a delicacy?"

"Oh, most definitely. I love me some cream."

"Jack...I just got really turned on."

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" He nuzzled against Auréliane's nose. "We're celebrating our beautiful daughter's first word right now."

"You're right. Give me...half an hour. I'll be back after."

"You better not be planning to do what I think you're planning to do."

"And what do you think I'm planning to do?"

"Go...finish yourself off."

"You think that I'm going to go take a half hour to jerk off?"

"Knowing you and your dick? You never know." He shrugged.

"You'd be right. I've got a very _large _problem that needs to be taken care of. It might take half an hour since I won't have you around to...inspire me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Really, Pitch? It's our daughter's first word and all you can think about is fucking me? Curse my good looks!"

"I'm just trying to concentrate on my daughter. I can't do that when my husband's words and good looks distract me."

"It's not like I _try_ to be so attractive."

"Do you not? I think you do. Especially since I see you're wearing the boxers I bought you. It's good to see your ass is my property."

"Well, it would be rude of me not to wear such a nice gift from my husband."

"It would be rude, but it's also _very _attractive. Face it, Jack. You'll always distract me, no matter what you do."

"That's not my fault. I think maybe you just need to learn to control that dick of yours."

"You do it. You're my husband. It's in the job description." Pitch shrugged. "It's not my fault you didn't read the very _large _print."

"I suppose. Have fun with your...problem then." Jack chuckled, sitting down on the floor with Aureliane and playing with her and her little toys.

"Jack...come help me. I can't do it without you."

"Pitch, you know the rules. Auréliane is awake."

"And she has a ton of toys and a lovely TV to distract her. Put on one of her favorite shows. After one episode, she'll have her Daddy and Papa back, and my problem will be gone."

"Nuh uh. I'm not leaving her alone unless she's sleeping."

"Ja-ack," Pitch whined, stamping his foot.

"Acting like a child isn't going to change anything. There are too many things out here that she could get hurt if she's left alone with."

"That is what the _playpen_ is for, sweetling."

"I still don't feel right leaving her alone when she's awake."

"Jack, please. With you, it'll be a lot quicker."

"How quick?"

"How good can you suck?"

Jack shot him a look. "You should know that by now."

Pitch smiled. "Based on my _thorough _knowledge of your sucking abilities, I'd say maybe...fifteen minutes? If you're really good, that is."

"Nope. Too long." He turned back to their daughter.

"If you suck me now, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day. I'll even restrain myself from having sex tonight...if you insist on it."

"Not unless you can manage to come in five minutes or less."

"Better make it good then." Pitch held a hand out. "Come, lover."

Jack gently put Auréliane in her play pen with a few of her favorite toys before following his husband from the room. "Come along, sir. I feel a hunger for some sausage." He shot him a hungry look.

* * *

_Four years later..._

"How would you like to go to Russia with me? Moscow, more specifically."

Jack looked up at him. "Um...sure? But what brought this about?"

"I have some business to take care of. I wouldn't have asked, but I'll be gone for a few weeks and I know how much you hate separations."

"You have business in Moscow?"

"More specifically, my...uncle does. He wants me to join him there."

Jack's face fell. "What does he need you there for?"

"I might be able to book a large commission. It seems I have some fans of my work over there. It would be nice to paint something again as more than just a hobby." Pitch caressed Jack's cheek. "You don't have to go, you know."

"Of course I'm going to go. I'm not leaving you alone for weeks with that man. Besides...I can take my work with me." He smiled, leaning into his touch.

"And what work is that?" Pitch moved his long fingers around to cup the back of Jack's neck, bringing his mouth closer to his own. He moved his lips over the pink ones, not touching them.

Jack playfully smacked him on the chest. "Hey now. Just because I'm not as big in demand as you once were doesn't mean that my art is any less of a job."

"'Once were'?" Pitch scooped his husband up, moving to throw him down on the bed. "I'm still pretty desirable."

"Indeed. Even now I'm still not as popular as you." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck and refusing to let go.

"I'm not so sure about that. You're pretty desirable yourself." Pitch snuck his head from Jack's arms, moving down the body to lick and suckle the flat stomach.

"Only to you. Still, not many people know my name as an artist, but it's alright. I have you and Auréliane. I wouldn't be able to handle being famous too." He laughed. "But anyway...yes, I will go to Moscow with you. And so will Auréliane."

"I should hope so. Her presence is essential to me. Now, you. You can stay home. All I need is my little love."

Jack's jaw dropped in mock shock. "Is that really how you feel? After everything we've been through?"

"Completely. She's my little love, after all."

"A-and I'm nothing to you? You'd leave me behind?" He pouted.

"Absolutely nothing. I just need her." Pitch moved down, nibbling on the inside of Jack's thigh.

"What a cruel man you are. Did you only marry me so that we could get a child?"

"Yes...and for the sex. I can't deny it. The sex is fantastic."

"Then you should take me with you. Sure, you could find someone to sleep with you while you're away...but none of them would know your body like I do."

"Indeed? So, you think you know my body well, do you?"

"I _know_ I do."

"Prove it. Show me how well you _think _you know my body."

"Promise to take me with you to Moscow first."

"Prove to me first. I don't want to promise and then you disappoint. Then where would I be?"

"If I wasn't good at my job you would have divorced me a long time ago, now wouldn't you?"

"Maybe. Still a possibility. Divorce, I mean."

Jack froze. "Really?"

Pitch leaned back, looking at his nails with a look of boredom on his face. "Quite possibly."

"Bastard..."

"If you were to kiss me and prove to me how _essential _you are, I might just reconsider that possibility." Pitch looked down at his lover, a brow raised in challenge. "What do you say? Want to prove your worth?"

"Perhaps." Jack pulled him in for a slow, fiery kiss.

Pitch moved a hand up his lover's spine, caressing the bones before finding Jack's hair and tugging. "Good, but I might need a little more than that. This isn't just about your worth to me. Show me my worth to _you_."

"You're priceless to me, _mon coeur_."

"Show me." Jack kissed him again, deeply, lovingly, thoroughly. Pitch clutched the man close, his head angled to deepen the kiss. "Jack...melt."

The younger man pressed against him, curling against his husband with a soft moan. "I love you."

"Come with me, Jack. Just forget my uncle. Come with me to Moscow."

"I will." Jack smiled at him. "I couldn't live without you for that long either."

"Lie back, lover. I think it's time we prove how _essential _we are to each other."

"Yes, my love." He grinned, laying back on the bed and pulling his husband on top of him.

* * *

**It looks like our favorite couple is going to Moscow for our final chapter. I guess we'll see what happens in the final installment coming soon ^^**

**Review please! **


	74. Chapter 74

**Here you go guys. The final chapter of "An Unexpected Shade of Love." Enjoy!**

* * *

Pitch put their clothes in the closet, chuckling at his husband's scowl. "Would you stop moping? It's not like he's going to be around us _all _the time."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him, collapsing back on the bed. "Well, it sure seems like it."

Pitch smiled, lying down next to his lover and pressing his lips to a flushed cheek. "He isn't here now, is he? Your argument has been proven wrong."

"Besides, what do you expect me and Auréliane to do while you're in your meetings all th-" Jack was suddenly caught by surprise when sixty pounds of girl was suddenly jumping on his stomach.

"Can we go shopping, Papa?! Can we, can we?"

Pitch smiled, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her over onto his stomach. "You selfish little creature! You just went shopping in London!"

"But we're not in London anymore, Daddy." She pouted. "This is Moscow, and there's new stuffs here!"

"Selfish _and _spoiled! What am I to do with you?" He threw her onto the bed, burrowing his nose against her stomach and blowing raspberries.

The little girl squealed in delight, trying to get away from her father. "Daddy, that tickles! Stop it! Stop it, Daddy! Papa, help me!"

Pitch looked up at his husband. "Don't stop me, sweetling. Spoiled little girls who are loved by their Daddy and Papa must be punished." He bent down again, blowing a particularly loud raspberry.

Auréliane laughed harder, and Jack grinned. "I would never stop you, _mon coeur_, but I might join in!" Jack started tickling their daughter under the chin and everywhere she was ticklish, watching her squirm and giggle more.

"Still want to go shopping, you adorable, spoiled, little love?"

"Y-yes!" she laughed.

"Sweetling, the torture continues." Pitch moved to a new spot, blowing hard.

"No, Daddy!"

Jack pulled away with a smile. "Come on, Pitch. You're going to make her wet her pants."

Pitch pulled away, looking down at her, horrified. "My little love, you're a very old six years! You wouldn't do that now, would you? You're too grown up for that." She only grinned back up at him, still giggling, and stuck her tongue out. Pitch gasped. "Sweetling, our daughter is still a baby! To the tummy!" He bent down again, kissing and blowing on the skin. With a laugh, Jack quickly snatched her up into his arms, pulling her into safety away from his husband. Pitch leaned up on an elbow, looking fondly at his husband and daughter. "I guess this is war. I'd start running."

"Don't worry, _ma petite étoile_. I'll protect you."

"Jack...run."

Jack turned and ran, Auréliane squealing in his arms. He laughed and launched himself down the stairs much to his daughter's delight. Pitch came up quick behind his husband, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. "Got you." He nibbled on Jack's neck as a hand slipping up under his shirt to tickle the skin.

"Oh no!" Jack wiggled trying to get away. "Please let me go. I'll do anything! Here! Take her instead!" He pushed the little girl towards him.

"No, no, no. Run, my little love! Your Papa is mine!" Pitch dragged Jack to the ground, moving the shirt up to blow.

The white-haired man fell dramatically, looking at his daughter. "Run! Run, little one. Go on without me!"

Auréliane shook her head, jumping onto Pitch's back. "Let Papa go!"

Pitch grunted. "Oh! Too strong for me! I am defeated!" He clutched his chest and fell to the floor, tongue out and hanging down the side.

"Oh, no! Daddy! Papa, bring him back!"

Jack looked at her. "But how do I do that, _ma petite étoile_?"

"Kiss him! In the stories you read me, the prince always wakes up the princess with a kiss. It makes everything better again. Kiss him!"

Jack chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Bring him back!" She practically dragged him down to Pitch's level.

"Alright then. I suppose it's worth a shot." With a smile at his daughter, Jack gently pressed his lips to his lover's, but Pitch didn't move. "Oh, well. Looks like it didn't work. Sorry, love." He shrugged.

Auréliane stomped her foot. "Again! Harder! Are you sure it's filled with enough love?"

"Okay, okay. I'll try again. But only one more time, alright?" He bent over his husband again, hovering just over those lips. "Come back to me, _mon coeur_. Come back to your daughter. Come back to your dashing prince." He kissed him again, a little harder this time.

Pitch wrapped his arms around his husband, slipping his tongue in between the pink lips. "My hero." He angled his head, deepening the kiss.

Jack grinned. "My ugly princess."

"Ouch. You're replaced. Come, my little love. Kiss me and wake me again with true love's kiss." Pitch pushed Jack's face away. "You, away."

"What? You _are _an ugly princess." He shrugged as Auréliane happily jumped on top of Pitch. "But you're a very handsome _prince_."

"Too late. You've been replaced by a lovely little darling." Pitch smiled and scrunched his eyes closed as Auréliane pressed kisses to his cheek.

"'Tis a sad day when a man gets replaced by his daughter." He sighed dramatically.

"It is, but you called me ugly. Maybe if you apologized, I'd forgive you."

"You only make an ugly girl, but you as yourself are quite handsome."

"Apologize, sweetling. Apologize in the way I like best." Pitch pursed his lips, tapping them with a finger.

"Oh, alright." He bent down, pressing his lips to Pitch's. "I'm sorry for calling you an ugly woman."

"Good boy." Pitch pushed Jack away, pulling Auréliane close for a kiss. "Is your Papa mean to me? Calling me ugly?"

The little girl shook her dark hair with a giggle. "Papa's right. You do make an ugly princess!"

He clutched his chest again. "Oh! I'm hurt! No one loves me!" Pitch fell back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"We do love you, Daddy!" Auréliane threw her arms around his neck.

"We just love you as the _man _you are."

Pitch smiled, holding his daughter close. "Jack, this prince would like his prince to kiss him again."

"Well, I suppose I can't let my darling prince get all fussy now..." Jack pressed his lips to his husband's again, but only briefly.

"More, my prince. You have some apologizing to do. And if you won't, there's always my little love." Pitch rubbed noses with his daughter.

Jack kissed him once more before pulling back with a smile. "So, _ma petite étoile_...we can go shopping _one_ day this week. Only one."

The little girl crossed her arms in a pout. "But Papaaaaa..."

"But if you're a good girl, I might take you ice skating this weekend. There's a pond near here that Grandpa North used to take me to when we visited when _I_ was a kid."

"Please do. Give my poor wallet a break!" Pitch chuckled.

Auréliane looked at her younger father with big eyes. "You'll teach me how to ice skate?!"

"Mhmm. It's a Frost family tradition. You must learn how to skate after you turn five." He chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let my own daughter break that tradition, now did you?"

Pitch looked at his husband, shocked. "You know how to skate, sweetling?"

"You kidding? I've always been in love with winter. Up until high school I used to be a figure skater, but then I discovered that art was my truly calling. I was really good though. Why do you think I've always been so flexible?" He smirked at Pitch.

"Jack! You sly minx!"

"What? It's not my fault you didn't know. You never asked."

"It doesn't matter, Daddy. I'm gonna learn how to skate!" The little girl bounced excitedly.

"Of course you are! You are half _French_, after all."

"Being French has nothing to do with it, _mon coeur_. It's because she's a Frost."

"I beg to differ. It's because she's a French Black-Frost. Aren't you, my little love?" Auréliane nodded with a giggle. "There, see? Two to one. I win." Pitch stuck his tongue out at his husband.

"None of that matters anyway." Jack stood up, lifting his daughter into his arms. "It's bath time for you, little one, and then it's off to bed."

"For _all _of us, Mr. Black-Frost. I want to see some of those skating moves." Pitch had plans for his husband's flexibility, and he wanted Jack to know it.

Before Jack could answer, the little girl in his arms spoke up. "Me too, Papa. Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Jack laughed, nuzzling her nose. "Of course you can, _ma petite étoile_." He sent a look over to his husband. "_Right_, Pitch?"

"But...we have that _secret _club meeting,remember? We're learning the secret handshake tonight." Pitch gave his own look.

"But you wouldn't want to upset our darling daughter, now would you? You can teach me that handshake tomorrow."

"My little love, would you really be upset with your Daddy and Papa if we have a meeting tonight? The handshake we're going to learn is apparently quite hard. Wouldn't you be proud if we learned it?"

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "But I wanna sleep with my daddies."

"Then I'll make you a deal. You be a good little girl and take your bath _by yourself_, and I'll save a special place for you in our bed tonight."

She thought for a moment before eagerly nodding her head. "Okay!"

"Your Papa and I will learn the handshake while you bathe. I'll expect to see clean fingers and toes!"

"Okay, Daddy!"

The younger man chuckled. "Then let's get you all set up, _ma petite étoile_. Bath time." He walked off with the little girl, heading for the bathroom and turning on the water in the tub. Pitch went into their bedroom, quickly stripping and snuggling under the sheets, his bare chest uncovered.

Jack helped Auréliane undress and get into the half-filled tub. "Be careful, alright? Just call for me when you're all done, okay? And don't forget that Daddy is going to check to make sure you cleaned really well." She nodded her head, smiling when her Papa kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Jack! Time to learn that handshake!"

He walked in, chuckling. "Hold your horses, _mon coeur_. I had to make sure she was all settled in."

"You want me to hold my horse? That might not be any fun for you, sweetling."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, no you don't. We are not doing the whole horse thing again. Do you realize how hard it was for me to not just flat-out laugh last time?"

"Got you in my bed, didn't it? How about you get in it now and...let me teach you that _handshake_."

Jack stripped his shirt over his head and climbed on top of his husband. "So what is this handshake you wanted to teach me so badly?"

"It involves cock A going into hole B. By the way, hole B is down here." Pitch cupped Jack's rear, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It sounds complicated. I think you should...show me." He smirked down at his lover, moving his hips against his and taking his lips on his own.

* * *

Pitch buttoned up his daughter's coat and gave the scarf one last straightening. "Now, you'll stay bundled up, won't you? It's cold, and I don't want to hear from your Papa that you were making a fuss."

Auréliane nodded her head with a giggle, her face half hidden by the scarf. "Are you gonna come after your meeting's done? Maybe Papa can teach you too. He's a really good teacher! Only a few days, and I can skate on my own now." She grinned proudly up at her father.

"I know your Papa is a good teacher. He's taught me _many _things." Pitch winked, rubbing noses with Auréliane. "I want you to keep an eye on your Papa while I'm gone. Can you do that, my little love?"

"Mhmm." She gave a determined nod.

"And you." Pitch stood, giving Jack's lapels a tug. "I'll see you later. Try not to get into trouble now, will you?"

Jack grinned. "You know me. 'Trouble' is my middle name."

"I mean it, dearest. You have a tendency to get into bad situations when I'm not around."

"Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles, old man." He leaned in, giving his husband a brief kiss and teasingly running a finger along Pitch's greying sideburns.

"I blame you, hot young artist. You've given me plenty of chances to gray prematurely."

"I know." He chuckled when he felt a tugging on the edge of his coat. "Come meet us when your meeting's over? With this little one's energy, we'll most likely still be there."

"I will. Kiss me, sweetling. Give me something to think about while I'm bored to death."

Jack kissed him slowly, letting their lips linger against each other. He only pulled away when he felt a harder yank on his hand.

"Come _on_, Papa! Let's go!"

He laughed. "Alright, alright, _ma petite étoile_. I'm coming. See you later, _mon coeur_." Jack let his daughter drag him off, skates in hand. They paused to wave back to Pitch.

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" They both called back to him with smiles before turning and continuing on to the pond.

* * *

Pitch was trying desperately not to fall asleep when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up when he saw that it was Jack's cell, but he felt his muscles freeze when his daughter spoke, her voice full of tears.

"_D-daddy, help him! Help Papa! You have to help him!_"

"What's wrong, little love? What's wrong with your Papa?"

"_I-it's my fault. He told me not to go on that part of the pond, but I did it anyway! And it cracked b-but he saved me and now...save him, Daddy!_"

"Where's your Papa, Auréliane?"

"_He's in the water! H-he's barely holding on! He's tired, Daddy! Y-you have to help him!_"

"Auréliane, don't let him go! You keep him up as long as possible! I'm on my way!"

"_Hurry!_" It sounded like the phone was suddenly dropped, but the call hadn't ended yet. "_Papa, hold on! Daddy's coming! He'll save you! K-keep holding on, Papa!_"

_Jack...hold on, Jack! I'm coming!_ Pitch hung up the phone, running from the room. He wasn't going to lose his husband again.

* * *

"Jack, hold on!" Pitch carefully slid on the ice, grabbing the man's hands from the edge.

Jack watched his husband through tired blue eyes. The water from when he first fell in had frozen into crystals on his quickly paling skin, and his teeth chattered behind blue lips.

Pitch felt tears come to his eyes. "Don't let go, Jack. Please. Don't leave me."

_How did this happen? I don't want to leave..._ Though his mind fought the darkness, his body had a completely different idea. His insides burned from the cold, and he couldn't feel any body parts that were beneath the surface. He could hardly even feel Pitch's hands on his own.

"Jack, I can't do this by myself. You need to help me. Come on, love. Fight for me!"

"...love...you..." he managed to breathe out, gasping when more of the ice holding him up crumbled away with Pitch's efforts.

"Papa!"

He looked to the edge of the pond, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly. _She's alive...my little Auréliane..._

"Jack! Don't you fucking leave me! Please, just...don't let go!" Pitch tried to pull his husband up but froze when he heard the ice cracking beneath him. "Please, sweetling. I love you. Don't leave me."

Jack could see his hands sliding away. He felt the ice giving way further. Before he knew it he was slipping under the water again, his body sinking deeper and giving way to the cold and the darkness. The last thing he saw was his husband's heartbreaking expression before his eyes closed forever.

"Jack! No!" Pitch plunged his arms into the water, grabbing after his husband. He tried to find Jack, but he could see only darkness. "Jack!"

* * *

"Your Papa loved you, Auréliane. He really did." She buried her face in her father's coat, sniffling. "I know, love. I know. I-I miss him too." Pitch held a strong face when his daughter was looking, but with her face pressed into his coat, he allowed the tears to fall. Pain. All he could feel was pain. His Jack was gone. His lover, his husband...gone forever.

"Why did Papa leave us, Daddy?"

"He didn't want to. He wanted to stay with us _very _much. It was just that...he was tired and cold."

"I want him back, Daddy. Why won't he come back?"

"He's in heaven, love. Your Papa is an...an angel." Pitch couldn't hold back anymore, and he sobbed.

"Does that mean he can be my guardian angel?"

"Of course, my little love. He can be a guardian angel for both of us."

Auréliane nodded, slowly pulling away with a sniffle. She turned to Jack's tombstone, setting a little daisy she had picked earlier on the dirt mound before hugging the marble. "I love you, Papa."

Pitch put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Love, give me a minute...alone with your Papa."

She gave the stone one more squeeze and a quick kiss before dashing off to her grandfather. North stood a short distance away, watching his son-in-law with his daughter. He scooped Auréliane up into his arms and took her to the car.

Pitch fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, and he clutched at his stomach, doubling over in pain. "Damn you, Jack. Why? Why couldn't you stay with me? I...I love you so much! Come back! Don't leave me! Come back!" Pitch wrapped his arms around the tombstone, holding on tightly and not letting go.

"_Why are you crying, mon coeur?_"

"Because you left me. I'm alone."

"_No._" The moon shone down brightly on the tombstone, Jack's ghostly form glimmering into view. He smiled at his husband. "_You'll never be alone. I will always be with you. Right here..._" A shimmering finger moved to hover just over Pitch's heart. "_You still have Auréliane. I gave my life for her, and she too will always carry a part of me with her._"

"Come back, dearest. Don't leave me."

"_I can't_." He gave Pitch a sad smile. "_But don't worry, mon coeur. We will be together again. We were made for each other, remember? We will get our happy ending._" Jack's form started to fade away, the moon's light dulling.

"Jack...please. Don't leave me." Pitch held his arms out, desperately reaching for the disappearing form.

"_We'll be together again..._" With that he disappeared, the last traces of his voice being carried away on the wind.

"Come back. _Please_, come back. I miss you so much, Jack." Pitch wrapped his arms around himself, bowing his head. Pain. All he could feel was pain. Jack was gone...and he was never coming back.

* * *

**There you go everybody. A nice little tear jerker for you guys. Apologies for the sad ending. Is anybody interested in a sequel? Jarjar and I would have no problem writing one for you guys ^^ So...let us know what you think of the final chapter or how we did with the whole story in general.**


End file.
